Tienes Mi corazón
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Esta es la vida del joven Eren Jaeger de 19 años de edad, joven alegré y amante de la música. Su vida es tranquila y placentera, No planea comprometerse con nadie. Pero Ese día lo cambia todo. Eren iba saliendo de casa, cuando se encuentra con un niño podre tirado en el suelo, con la ropa sucia. Sin ningún lugar a donde ir, Eren lo recoge sin saber que… Ese niño es la reencarnación
1. Capítulo 1 Un Niño En la Calle

Capítulo 1. Un Niño En la Calle

Eren se encontraba sentado en una de las palcos privados del Teatro del cual había ido de visita, y olvidado su nombre. No era que no le interesara saberlo simplemente No importaba, donde estuviera en este momento. Aquellas notas de los instrumentos que eran tocados por profesionales le deban una sinfonía perfecta, la que él había tratado de sacar con años de esfuerzo y perseverancia. Además que también le traían un triste recuerdo. No hacían más que aumentar un poco más la tristeza y soledad que sentía el joven castaño.

.

[Eren narra]

Suspire con cuidado, pues bostezar se vería mal interpretado. La orquesta interpretaba la sinfonía de Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata. Sólo había escuchado los 5: 23 segundos antes que la canción continuara y tomaría un ritmo algo brusco que no deseaba escuchar. Salí antes poder tener de Fondo los interminables aplausos de la gente para los músicos. No hubo necesidad de pedir permiso a la hora de levantarse, yo era el único que estaba sentado en aquel palco.

No puedo describirlo con palabras pero la música era mi consuelo, mi forma de vida y está en algunos casos Mi razón de Ser.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Reclamaba la voz de mi conciencia.

Ese día precisamente, Yo cumplía los 19 años de edad, nada sorprendente ni halagador. Simplemente era mi sentencia de muerte.

"_**Hijo Mío… A partir de ahora Tú Te harás cargo de Todas Mis posesiones"**_

Relampaguea el recuerdo de la voz de mi padre. Continúe avanzado por la calle sin mirar los innumerables rostros que pasaban junto a mi persona.

No era que Yo fuera un chico rebelde y no quisiera hacerme cargo de los bienes familiares de mi padre enfermó… Solo que había una condición para que pudiera postular a ese derecho familiar… y Ese era…

"Demostrar que podía hacerme cargo de Todo legalmente Casado"

Si, Ese era justo Mi problema. Yo era un mocoso inmaduro que nada sabía sobre la vida. Y segundo plano ¡Yo No quería Casarme!... Mucho menos con una desconocida, por el simple interés de la Plata de Mi abuela. Mi padre insistía en que **"Los Jaeger"** Siempre fuimos los sucesores de aquella fortuna de la abuela Sina.

Para mi desgracia, Nosotros No éramos a la única familia interesada en la basta fortuna que prometía la Abuela. También estaban los demás, muchas otras seis familias de apellidos: **Leonhardt, Braun, Fubar, Kirschtein, Renz, Browse **y por supuesto los peores de todas, Eran los **Ackerman.**

-Ring~ Ring~

Rebusco en mi bolsillo el teléfono que vibra levemente, alertándome de la llamada. Veo el nombre de pantalla.

"Armin Arlet"

-¿Armin? –digo al poner el teléfono en mi oído y contestar

-M-muchas Felicidades Eren.

-Gracias Armin, yo-

-Perdona que te interrumpa Eren, pero podrías venir los más rápido posible al café "Starbucks".

-Ah… De acuerdo Armin –digo antes de que el cuelgue.

Esto era extraño, No entendía porque Armin me citaba de pronto a una cafetería. Aun así, di otro suspiro antes de avanzar.

…*… Un par de Horas Transcurren…*…

Había llegado a la cafetería que Armin me dijo, Pero… Etto… ¿Cómo definir Mi Situación?

Ah, Si… ¡TRAICIÓN! Armin estaba al tanto de que yo necesita con urgencia una Esposa, ya que lo veía tatuado en mi frente cada día que me lo encontraba en U. Por lo que me invito a un café muy elegante, en el que de "casualidad" Según él, Cosa que no me lo creo… Su amiga suya también estaba… Si esto es lo que Parece… Pues es Justo lo que Es ¡Una Cita a Ciegas!

Armin Arlert, Me había tendido una trampa para que presentara y Citara Sin Permiso a una amiga suya. Con total fastidio fui a sentarme a la mesa que me indico. ¡Demonios, No podía Caer más bajo!

Apoye una mano en frente, para frotarme la sien con disimulo. Cuando Armin regresa acompañada de una señorita que no me tome la molestia de ver, hasta que la tuve en frente y le mire la cara. Traía puesto un vestido blando sin mangas, de tela ligera por lo visto. Cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, que también era cubierto por una chalina roja que adornaba su cuello mientras me miraba.

-¡Mi-Mikasa! -reclamo abriendo los ojos – ¡Armin, Me Citaste a Ciegas Con Mikasa Ackerman!

-¡Estás Loco! -Explote levantándome de la silla. Mikasa se mantiene inmóvil mientras yo me voy aparatando.

-¿Qué sucede Eren? Creí que Mikasa y tú Eran buenos Amigos –se excusó Armin.

-¿Eren? Eren Jaeger… –murmura Mikasa a su costado interrumpiendo, yo estaba a lado de Armin a punto de cogerlo del cuello.

-Tú eres Eren Jaeger. El heredero de los Jaeger –pregunta con un aire siniestro.

Volteo mi rostro para verla, cuando mis manos siguen con la intención de coger a Armin del cuello.

-Sí. Yo soy Eren, El heredero de Los Jaeger.

Mi afirmación fue suficiente para que Mikasa cogiera su bolso de la silla para disponerse a salir fuera. Pero no sin antes pasar por mi lado para decirme.

-Buen Intento, Jaeger. Pero Esa fortuna será Mía –embozó una sonrisa triunfadora y maligna antes de desaparecer por la puerta de cristal.

-¡Mikasa, ¿A dónde vas?! –decía por mi detrás Armin.

Formo mi mano en un puño a mi costado. Estaba Claro que ella no me iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles. Y más ahora que sabía que buscaba pretendiente y tenía interés en la fortuna…

-Armin… -pronuncio su nombre con la vista en el suelo.

-Eh, ¿Qué sucede Eren?

-El Té Esta Frio. Me retiro. –le comunico.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Esa misma noche en Otra parte de la Cuidad. Una niña Es acorralada contra la pared por un hombre grotesco con la intención de violarla.

-¡Save me aider se il vous plaît...! – _"Ayuda... Sálvenme, por favor"_ pedía la pequeña risueña de moños desaliñados, a ambos costados de cabello rojizo. Con lágrimas desbordándole por los ojos.

Entonces atrás de ellos, llegan al callejón un par de piernas que estaban corriendo y se detienen viendo a la niña. Presa en las manos de aquel hombre mayor.

\- Laissez-la partir lâche (_Déjala ir, Cobarde_) -dice el primer niño rubio, cuando el segundo niño de menor estatura de cabello azabache y alborotado escupe.

-Isabel Maldico porc lâche (_Suelta a Isabel Maldito cerdo_)

-¡Quienes Se Han Creído, Malditos Críos Franceses! -reclamo el hombre al tirar a la niña aun costado e ir pegando a los dos niños.

Al primer lo recibió con un golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer al suelo. Mas el segundo fue más listo y le una patada en la cara que los hizo tambalear y caer.

Farlan, el niño rubio se puso en pie y corrió a lado de la niña, que ahora tenía en brazos. Mientras que Levi fue acorralado bajo los pies del hombre mayor.

-Ma-mal ¡Maldico! (_Maldito_) –pronuncio el pequeño preso aun, bajo el señor.

-Creen que No los entiendo...-comenta el hombre, apartando un poco su rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa macabra al pronunciar en su idioma.

-Enfants stupides (_Chiquillos Estúpidos_) –dicho esto, procede a patearlo hasta hacerlo escupir sangre.

-Crees poder conmigo niño, Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien acá ¿cómo sobrevivirás? –el niño muestra su rostro sucio, golpeado en el suelo para verlo sonriente.

-Je vas _(Viviré)_ –se suelta de pronto.

Farlan no se queda quieto viendo que su compañero, y casi hermano está siendo brutalmente apaleado por aquel hombre. Por lo que corre a salvar a su amigo tomando una piedra en la mano. Arma que utilizaría para golpearle el rostro y apartarlo de Levi. Pero es detenido por la voz de este…

-¡Farlan! Isabel! ¡Enfuir ! (_¡Farlan! ¡Isabel! ¡Corran!) _-grito el pequeño

-¡Noon! ¡Nous ne pouvons pasvous laisser ici! _(¡Nooo! ¡No te podemos dejar aquí!)_ -le contesta la niña parada y a lado del otro niño rubio

\- ¡Tais-toi et imbécile! Et court vite _(¡Cállate ya Idiota! Y huye rápido)_

-¡Frère! (¡Hermano!)

Las lágrimas en el rostro de la niña se hacen presentes al resbalar por aquellas finas mejillas embarradas de lodo y mugre. La muchacha trata de avanzar hasta Levi, pero el otro niño atrapado en los brazos del hombre grita de forma directa

-¡Farland! _(Farlan)_

El muchacho rubio comprende el llamado de su nombre y coge a la pelirroja al ir arrastrándose por el callejón. Alejándola del peligro al decir

-¡Isabel Aller! _(¡Isabel vamos!)_

-¡Non non! -pataleaba la niña en sus brazos, mientras desaparece de la vista del otro niño.

Solo se podía escuchar los gritos de la niña corriendo por el callejón, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Mientras el niño forcejaba con las fuerzas del otro hombre en su encime, sabe perfectamente que no puede permitir que este hombre los siga, asique cuela una de sus piernas delgadas sobre el estómago de aquel hombre y le da una patada, arrogándolo lejos de su cuerpo. Levi decide se quedaría atrás, tratando de darle pelea al mugriento hombre que se pone en pie.

-Merde ancienne. Je vais vous tuer (_Viejo maldito, Te mataré_) -avanza un paso

-Cette fois, jene vais pasmettre en place Bâtard _(Esta vez no te pondrás en pie Malnacido_) -murmura el niño.

El hombre no hace más que reírse a carcajadas de las ocurrencias que murmura el pequeño niño de su delante.

-Con apariencia infantil… y diciendo tremendas barbaridades, jajajaja –se burló al pararse, apoyándose en la pared.

-jajaja, veamos de que estas hecho pequeño –pronuncia sacando el arma de fuego de su saco harapiento color marrón opaco con olor a cigarrillos.

El niño se quedó paralizado en su posición a pocos centímetros de él, viendo que lo apuntaba. Es entonces cuando recibe el impacto de la bala y se desploma en el suelo del aquel callejón.

.

[Eren narra]

La movilidad daba vuelta en la esquina, Dentro de aquel auto no tenía un propósito. Volver a un departamento solitario, donde ni me espera una sola felicitación. Eso era algo que no quería, por lo que No hacía más que pasear sin rumbo por la noche. No tenía nada que hacer de todas formas. Uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera en su cumpleaños, ¿o no?

El auto se detuvo en la señal de alto en frente de nosotros, No le tome la menor importancia y cogí el teléfono del bolcillo de mi pantalón. En la pantalla reconocí tres números, dos eran de mi padre y uno de Armin.

-Haa... –bostece con cansancio. Regrese mi móvil de nuevo a mi bolsillo, apagándolo esta vez. Pues no quería recibir una sola llamada más.

La luz cambio a verde y auto comenzó a moverse nuevamente, gire el rostro a la ventana. Ya no quería ver al frente. Para sorpresa mía cuando lo hice, mi vista se enfocó en una figura borrosa. La silueta de alguna persona me parecía, esta se apoyaba a las paredes sostenida de una mano, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el estómago.

-Deténgase –ordene al chofer, que al oír mis palabras obedeció y freno.

Al instante siguiente abrí la puerta con rapidez y cuidado, me hallaba en plena calle y tenía que cruzarla mientras los autos pasaban. Corrí los últimos pasos atravesándola por completo y persiguiendo a la figura. Camino por el callejón unas cuantos pasos en el interior, pero no lo vi… Hacía diez minutos yo juraría que sí… ¿Qué rayos? Lo había imaginado.

Escuche de nuevo un ruido más fuerte y tosco. Como el desplomar de un cuerpo. No podía haberlo imaginado Eso oía bastante real y cerca. Apresure mi paso por el callejón rodeado de basura y ropas, y cosas que la gente bota desde sus casas hacia suelo. Esto era una pequeña brecha oscura entre dos edificios, la llegada del anochecer estaba tornado un color violeta al lugar. Encuentro lo que buscaba por el final de esta, aquella figura extraña se había desplomado contra la pared antes de poder salir. Estaba demasiado oscuro, aquel bulto parecía un costal de papas o... Veo detenidamente que esa figura que me parecía inanimada. Pero entre más pasos voy dando noto la figura se mueve. Levemente pero se mueve. Se había movido. Es Un Ser vivo. ¡Un niño! Llego a distinguir.

Voy corriendo hasta acuclillarme a su lado, cogiendo con delicadeza la cabeza del niño en mis brazos. Acariciando parte de su cara con la palma de mi mano. Observo ese cuerpecito suyo a mi merced, mientras una de mis manos va descendiendo por su brazo, revisando su estómago en busca de alguna lesión. Me doy cuenta que en el transcurso de mi mano derecha, la palma se me macha de sangre por una herida algo profunda en el brazo muchacho. Sangraba demasiado, tenía que ser atendido con urgencia. Podía infectarse.

-¡Niño, Estas Bien! ¡Puedes Oírme! –grite con algo desesperación tocando su hombro. El niño abre los ojos, y pude ver el hermoso color de su iris. Azul acaramelado que llama mi atención, mientras este expulsaba aire en un intento sofocado de poder hablar.

-Aidez…moi… _(Ayúdame)_ -murmura antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su temperatura había comenzado a bajar y la herida en su brazo Era terrible. Recargue su cuerpo sobre mi pecho al ponerme de pie. Por extraña razón sentía que había sufrido mucho. Lo llevaría a Un lugar seguro. A un mejor lugar Sin duda alguna. Criaría a Este pequeño niño que había encontrado en tirado en la calle.

**...*...**

**Hola chicas y personas que leen fanfiction Soy algo nueva acá, asique van a perdonar si hay errores o algo. Me gustaría saber si le intereso la historia. Espero que me apoyen ¡Gracias por echarse un vistazo y leer! **

**...Y bueno, Aquí se desarrolla el inicio de la aventura para Nuestro Chibi Levi a lado de Eren. Por cierto esto es un Riren o un Ereri. Todavía no lo defino, les agradecería si me ayudan jejeje… con eso me voy.**

**Soy Nanarikochan, pero si se le dificulta díganme Nana-chan. **

**PD: Para las que ya me conocen, no dejare de actualizar en wattpad también. No se preocupen, Gracias por todo, bye bye**

**Se cuidan, Nana-chan **


	2. Capítulo 2 Bienvenido a Casa

Capítulo 2. Bienvenido a Casa

[Levi narra]

Desperté en un lugar cálido y muy distinto al que conocía. La superficie era suave, cálida y relajante. Por un momento creí que estaban en una nube. Pero este bello sueño es interrumpido por la llegada del dolor en mi brazo derecho, sentir el dolor de la mínima contracción de los músculos en mí bíceps. Provoca que vaya entre abriendo los ojos poco a poco, y estos a su vez sean cegados minimante por la combinación de colores en la habitación Gracias al atardecer que caí a mi detrás. Esas ventanas enormes y blancas por mí espalda, con telas tan transparentes dejaban reflejar en su esplendor a los últimos rayos del Sol agonizante.

Con obvio fastidio fui levantando mi cuerpo del lugar donde descansaba, sentándome en el sofá un saco negro cae de mi espalda. Gire levemente la cabeza para observarlo al sentirlo resbalar, pero al moverme el dolor reapareció. Puse inmediatamente mi mano sobre la herida, aunque eso también provocará dolor. Pero me encontré con qué la herida ya había sido tratada, Sobre mi piel y por debajo de la camisa estaba la herida envuelta en gazas de tela. Fui recogiéndolas para descubrir por debajo que había sangrado.

-Maldición, Ese asqueroso viejo -escupí sin detenerme a pensar.

Poniéndome de pie, observe brevemente el sofá donde me había recostado. Al parecer había pasado la tarde en Casa Ajena. Alguna vieja quería hacer caridad conmigo, Ja. Eso no lo permitiría mientras viviera, Yo tenía algo que hacer. Para estar distraerme con la hospitalidad de algún extraño.

_Farlan... Isabela..., Yo tenía que Encontrarlos. _

.

[Eren narra]

-35,80 $ -contestaba la cajera del otro lado de la baranda.

-Tenga -fui entregándole el dinero al tiempo que cogía la bolsa. Con las hamburguesas que pedí.

A los niños, Les gustaba las hamburguesas ¿no?

No era que no pensara en el sentido moral de la "comida sana" antes la "comida chatarra" Pero la cocina no era mi especialidad, y estaba seguro que Si yo le servía algún plato preparado por mí persona terminaría con más falta de proteínas y hambre. Era irónico, que a pesar de que aún tenía los pocos millones de mi padre... No pudiera comer algo decente, y Prefiriera la Enlatada. Como sea contiene con mi avance a la farmacia, aun me faltaban las medicinas que me receto el médico para mí "supuesto sobrino" que se atrevió a jugar con petardos y termino lesionado.

-Haa -solté en un intento de recuperar el sueño. Pues no había dormido nada, Quien iba pensar que me pasara mi cumpleaños contralando que aquel niño No le faltara o pasara nada mientras las medicinas hacían efecto en su sistema y yo cambiaba constantemente las gazas.

Lo hubiera dejado hospitalizado pero decidí optar por llevármelo, ya que pensaba que la persona que lo había lastimado fuera su padre y lo reclamará.

Así que se puede decir que tengo encerrado a un niño contra su voluntad, Jejeje. Como sea continúe avanzando.

Aun me intrigaba saber por qué el niño se encontraba en ese estado y más aún... Quería saber su nombre.

En un relampagueó, Recordé cuando le tomé la temperatura de la frente, antes de salir. Parecía que dormiría un par de horas por lo que decidí salir. El niño parecía que descansaba en paz a pesar de casi muere. La inocencia que veía reflejada en su rostro me atrapó por un momento.

_Quisiera haberlo conocido antes... _

_Quisiera conocerlo más... _

_Ser su amigo o su protección. _

_**"Oye niño, Quisiera Saber tu nombre"**_ murmure antes de levantarme y dejar el lugar.

Hasta que recordará eso, la señal de avance cambio y atravesé la calle, Aun faltaban dos calles para llegar a la farmacia. Decidí caminar para pensar mejor las cosas, Como y Es el primer punto: _"Que Diablos haría con mi vida a partir de hoy"_

-Ring~ Ring~ -suena otra vez en mi bolcillo el móvil. Lo cogí en mi mano para saber quién era pero apenas veo bien el número, lo colgué.

-Tch, -escupí de mis labios. –justo hoy se les ocurre molestarme…

-Malditos Guarda espaldas -maldije al apretar el paso.

En ese caso debería apresurarme. No quiera una escena a esta hora del día y mucho menos que mandara a esos locos a por Mí. Era cierto que eran una gran ayuda... para salvarte la vida y eso. Pero se convertían en un total fastidio para este tipo de cosas. Mi padre no había sido tan extremista conmigo antes. Pero Era su hijo único y deseaba qué le sucediera en su cargo. Según mi padre Su legado descansaba en Mí y mi bienestar personal por lo que debía evitar A toda costa de que algo malo me pasara. En Consecuencia las vigilancias y Guardaespaldas a todas horas.

Estaba al tanto de que mi familia necesitaba de la herencia de mi Abuela, y perdón que lo diga pero... decrepita Anciana de la Era antigua que aun esperaba verme casado. Necesitaba esa fortuna, No para hacerme más rico de lo que Era, Lo necesitaba para mantenerme así y A las empresas de mi Padre. Que a partir de ahora dependían de mí.

Punto dos: _"No era el único interesado en la fortuna que prometía la Abuela Sina"_

Y ahora gracias a Armin, Mikasa sabe que yo busco "pretendiente", para lo que no estoy teniendo mucha suerte. Lo que significa que la fortuna estaba más próxima a caer en las manos de cualquiera de ellos y no mía.

Y como último Punto, Estaba _"Lo que haría con él niño, que atreví a recoger de la calle"_

_¡Eso es Jaeger, Que bien lo haces!... Tienes problemas económicos, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte Tú y Ahora criaras a un niño que ni conoces._

Si, Estaba completamente jodido. No tenía manera de salir de este aprieto en dos patas... Pero Aun tenía una mínima Esperanza de encontrar una salida productiva a todo esto. Si lograba convencer a mi Abuela de haber crecido lo suficiente para hacerme cargo de las empresas y la fortuna, mi vida no sería por completo un desastre. Solo debo pensar una manera de demostrar responsabilidad a mi Abuela, de una manera distinta, haberme obligado a casarme por la fuerza.

.

[Levi narra]

Llegue a la habitación, una cama. Un ropero. Un solo individual. Aquí vivía una sola perdona, que ni siquiera tendió la cama antes de salir, Yo diría que ni siquiera durmió. No me importó y fui al ropero pero no encontré lo que buscaba. Por lo general las maletas se encontraban en el ropero... O tal vez... revisé debajo de la cama. Y encontré una gigantesca. No podría cargarla y mucho menos correr con ella. Con el brazo lastimado se me reducían las posibilidades de escapar con algo tan grande. La abrí y por dentro encontré una mochila de camping. Serviría. Con rapidez deshice la cama, cogiendo la frazada más gruesa que encontré, que no era más gruesa que dos pedazos de tela juntos. _Malditos Ricos_. Pensé. _Tch, no importa... Por el momento Esto será útil_. Llegué al refrigerador y lo encuentro vacío, literalmente pues solo había latas de comidas instantánea y algunas jugos. Fruta, nada de verdura, tampoco alimentos necesarios para la elaboración de comidas. Continúe saqueando la casa, hasta encontrar un hermoso y al parecer valioso violín. Un violín Stradivarius. Que se encontraba parado en forma vertical, por un sostenedor de Vidrio por detrás, En una letrina, que observe que limpiaba constantemente. Era músico. Sería un fastidio si llegaba a romperse... pero estaba seguro que valía mucho dinero, tanto como para regresar a mi hogar. Farlan, Isabel y yo habíamos sido raptados de nuestro Orfanato en Francia.

"Tráfico de Infantes" es como lo llaman los mayores. Fui a parar a esta maldita Ciudad, Ciudad que desconozco. Termine de llenar la mochila con las pertenencias del desconocido que me trajo, lamentaba hacer esto pero también lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

_**"Solo sobrevive El más fuerte, Levi" **_

-Ya Lo sé... Ya Lo sé... Yo sería Fuerte, Me volvería fuerte. Yo iba a vivir.

Recargue sobre mi espalda la mochila y estaba por salir. Pero en la entrada me encuentro con la casa está rodeada por hombres de traje negro a las fueras y por las puertas de entrada y salida.

-Mierda -apreté los puños.

Esta situación se complicaba. Tenía que salir. Con la vista busque por toda la casa un arma con el que defenderme, y la encontré a un costado del ropero ahí se encontraba una raqueta. No era tan dura con un Bate de beisbol, pero serviría para inmovilizar a uno o dos. Escuche el sonido de un auto negro ingresar por la entrada... al parecer fueron a recoger a Niño Rico. Tch, me desharía de él y huiría por una ruta alterna lo más rápido posible. No pude verle el rostro, ya que los mastodontes estaban a su alrededor cubriéndolo. De todas formas no importaría, que le viera el rostro o no. Me subí sobre el mesón de cocina que estaba a lado de la puerta, con la raqueta en las manos para encestarle un golpe como lo viera entrar.

.

Y así sucedió que mientras él giraba la llave de la puerta y después la perilla para ingresar, yo apretaba más el mango de la raqueta. Cuando el encendió las luces, le di un golpe en la cabeza, directo en la nuca por lo que cayó inconsciente y de cara contra el suelo del lugar, apenas puso un pie adentro. Yo por mi parte reaccione lo más rápido posible golpeando a un par de hombres, para salir huyendo de la escena.

**... * ...**

**Hola de Nuevo, Siento mucho la tardanza. Estuve algo ocupada Esta semana y no he podido escribir... Por eso lo siento. mi retraso tambien se debe a que "No se usar" como se debe Fanfiction... jejeje. Gracias por los Review. Me siento muy Animada! :-) Como para quedarme en la compu por horas y seguir publicando. Si me dan una ayuda en eso, eso los agradeceria. **

**Y siguiendo con la historia...**

**Eren esta inconsciente, Rivaille va escapando, ¿Que creen que pasé? **

**Espero mas de sus comentarios. Mil Gracias por el "Follow". jejeje**

**Las quiero mucho! ...A pesar de no conocerlas *se toca la cara con las manos* Soy demasiado loca... Se me cuidan, bye bye. **

**Nana-chan. **


	3. Capítulo 3 Chico Problema

Capítulo 3. Chico Problema

[Eren narra]

Gire la perilla para ingresar a mi casa. "Estoy de vuelta" Recuerdo haber dicho, metiendo dos pies dentro de la casa, pero Nada fue como esperaba. Mientras prendía la luz, buscando con la mirada al niño fui golpeado en la cabeza. Me impactó con la parte dura la raqueta, de modo que caí irremediablemente al suelo.

Solo pude oír lo siguiente que pasaba...

Primero fue el brinco de unos calzados impactar contra el suelo e ir empujando varios cuerpos para salir del lugar.

Segundo No fue el único par de piernas que escuché, otras cuatro fueron siguiéndolo. Pero a Mí, un par de manos frías fueron tocándome el hombro a manera de despertarme. Escuché su voz pequeña irritada ir entrando apresada por ambos brazos.

-Putain, Laisse-moi aller Thugs payés –Protesta pataleando. _(Maldita sea, Déjenme ir Matones pagados)_

Comencé a levantarme, tocándome repetidas veces la nuca sentía que la cabeza me explotaría, ya podía a empezar a sentir la hinchazón.

Verlo de ésta Forma tan infantil, frágil y agradable. Igual que un pajarillo revoloteando en la manos de alguien buscando salir. Sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo. Por lo que único que podía a hacer era reventar de rabia frunciendo su ceño constantemente al volver a entrar.

Los Guardas lo dejaron sentado sobre el sillón individual, parándose a sus costados evitándole alguna ruta de escapé. Yo fui a sentarme al frente suyo... El pequeño continúo con su rostro inconforme y molesto. Verse atrapado No le fascinaba, continúe observándolo. En sus ojos encontré rebeldía y hostilidad. Me tenía mucha desconfianza, lo cual era natural porque no me conocía. Pero tampoco era su enemigo.

-Tranquilo, No voy a hacerte nada -dije llamando su atención por un momento, al parecer no quiera dirigirme palabra.

-¿Tienes familia? ¿Dónde están tus padres? -pregunta con la esperanza de que al menos volteara a verme.

-¿Sabes algún número telefónico para contactarlos? -No se inmuto, por lo que seguí con mis suposiciones. Pero hubo un momento en el que reaccionó cuando lo siguiente

-Sí quieres puedo llevarte a tu Casa para...

-Sacrément rich. _(Maldito rico)_ -murmura con desprecio.

No entendía una sola palabra de lo que él niño decía, pero lo que acabo de decir me sonó a Insulto. Además parecía tener desprecio a mí persona por verme rodeado de dinero.

-¡Como Te Atreves! -reprende uno de mis guardias alzando una mano en alto para darle una lección al niño.

-¡Cédric No! - lo detengo antes de que pueda lastimarlo.

El guardia solo me mira y retrocede. Cédric. Era uno de mis guardas transferidos desde otro país, por lo que llegar a deducir que el niño tampoco era de acá. No hablaba mi idioma. Y por la reacción de Cédric afirmó que lo que me dijo fue un insulto, el niño no se veía inmutado. Ni siquiera había levantado las manos para cubrirse el rostro de la paliza que evite que le dieran. Pareciera que ya se hubiera visto acostumbrado a que intentaran algo contra su persona. Ya lo habían lastimado antes...

-Oye, -pruebo otra, Esta vez con más comprensión.

-Eres un niño muy valiente. -El solo me mira con odio, Estaba claro que no iba permitir que yo quisiera hacer caridad con él.

-Eres de otro país, ¿no? ¿Hablas otro idioma?

-Señor... -me interrumpe. Esta vez es Stefan, el segundo guardia qué se me acerca para entregarme una mochila Camping. Con la que había tratado de huir, para ir sacando de su interior Mi preciado Violín.

-Vaya, Parece que te gusto mi Violín -comenté entusiasta.

-Tch -fue su única respuesta, volteando ligeramente el rostro. Evitando verme, No se sentía orgulloso de lo que hizo.

Fui colocando con cuidado el violín en la vitrina correspondiente, para luego regresar a su lado. El niño observaba cada movimiento que hacia entrecerrando los ojos, Estaba de que planeaba un segundo escapé.

-No prefieres que te enseñe a Tocarlo En vez de robarlo. -ofrecí de pronto.

El niño se vio impresionado por un momento, luego me vio dudoso. Al igual que me estuviera exigiendo con la mirada "Es en Serio".

-Por supuesto que Lo digo En Serio -le aseguro. Luego lo pienso durante un momento.

-Que dices... Si te enseño tocarlo a cambio de que me digas Tu Nombre.

-Pienso dejarte ir en libertad, Sin meter a las autoridades en esto... -continúa con su mirada en mí. En sus ojos veo un brillo intenso. Estaba claro que mi propuesta le interesaba.

Continúo con su mirada clavada aun en mí persona. No entendí la perseverancia a dejarse querer, pero aun así contesto. Abriendo su boca por primera vez, No para decir un insulto. Si no para responder con claridad.

-Rivaille. Soy Rivaille. –su voz fue clara, suave y al mismo algo brusca.

Sonríe, Al fin pude saber el nombre que me intrigó todo el día y la noche pasada.

-Es un gusto Rivaille... Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger -digo señalándome. Por un momento parecía que quería sonreír al verme señalar mi pecho con ambas manos, como si me estuviera presentado a un extraterrestre.

-Idiot… –soltó al mostrar levemente sus dientes, intentando no reír. Se cruzó de brazos en el asiento. Para ser sincero creó qué no necesito traducción para saber lo que me dijo.

.

[En otro lugar, por la ciudad de Alemania]

-Farlan... Farlan... -pedía a gritos la niña

-Silencio Isabela –la calla de pronto el muchacho apegando su oído a la pared para cerciorarse que nadie los había seguido y estaban a salvo.

\- Retour, retourpar Levi _(__Regresa, volvamos por Levi__)_ –le decía jaloneándole la camisa. El niño se da la vuelta y exhausto se sienta en el suelo.

-Non. –contesta de manera firme. La muchacha frente a él se pone furiosa.

-Pourquoi pas?! Rivaille est notre frère ne peuvent tout simplement pas le laisser! _(¡¿Por qué No?! ¡Rivaille Es nuestro hermano, No podemos dejarlo Sólo!)_

-Il ira bien. Elle est forte. _(Él estará bien. Es fuerte.)_ –Murmuro el chico

-Mais_… (__Pero...)_ –decía aun tambaleando delante de él, apretando las manos en unos puños ante su impotencia.

-Nous savons Isabel. Rivaille No surrender _(Lo conoces Isabel. Rivaille No se rendirá__)_

La muchacha se apegó a un costado de la pared, donde se encontraba el niño, dejando caer su cuerpo hasta estar de rodillas.

\- Juste... Jeveux le voirà nouveau _(__Solo… quiero volver a verlo__)_ –dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas rendida, al comenzar a llorar

-Je... Je veux juste que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble Trois_ (__Yo… ¡Solo quiero que estemos los Tres juntos de nuevo!__) _–Admitió al secarse las lágrimas.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera _(Estoy seguro que así será__)_ –abrazo a la pequeña que lloraba

\- Je suis sûr quevous pou vez faire, droit Rivaille_? __(Estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo, ¿verdad Rivaille?) _–pregunta elevando la cabeza al cielo, para ver horizonte cubierto de edificios y basura alrededor.

.

[Eren narra]

-¿Qué tal está? -pregunto al ver que no ha probado bocado. Y simplemente observa el plato de comida con la hamburguesa abierta por la parte superior.

No me contesta, lo único que hace es alejar el plato de su persona.

-¿No te gustan las hamburguesas? -El niño continúa divagando.

-Tartine…* –murmura insatisfecho. Yo con la duda en mente tras lo que dijo no hacía más que ponerme a pensar.

-Huh, ¿Que podría hacer para...?

Tratada de averiguar lo que quiso decirme, mas no lo conseguía. Cuando tocaron la puerta, Era extraño porque hoy no esperaba visitas. Voy levantándome mientras Rivaille seguía picando la hamburguesa con su tenedor.

-Sí, ¿Quién es? -pregunto entreabriendo la puerta para saber quién toca, cuando veo entrar su persona con un sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces? -digo incapaz de creerlo, Pues ella por lo general No se apartaba del lado de mi Padre, y más ahora que estaba enfermo. Casi nunca la veía y ahora la tenía aquí.

-Mi pequeño, vengo a desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños y...-decía, cuando ve que ella no es la única visitante

-Eren, ¿Por qué tienes un niño aquí? –mi madre va dejando en la mesa el pastel que tenía en manos.

Era un pastel glaseado de chocolate, En el que se utiliza unos 400 g de chocolate en trozos pequeños a derretir al baño maría. El nombre técnico de esta tarta es charlota de chocolate, Esta tarta siempre me la preparaba Mamá desde que yo tengo memoria para mi cumpleaños, y por una buena razón. Su intenso sabor a chocolate siempre me sorprendía de niño. Para terminar el preparado de la tarta se le recubre con bizcochos de soletilla, pero mi madre siempre optaba por bolitas de chocolates blancos y negros, que se derramaban por toda la tarta. Ese toqué suyo en la cocina y el sabor al preparar las comidas Era lo que más admiraba de mi madre. Rivaille se queda mirando la imponente torta que colocaron en su delante, y estaba claro que el deseo de probarla relampagueaba en sus ojos.

Viendo su expresión deseosa, fui sacando el cuchillo para ir cortándola y darle un pedazo.

-Ah, Este niño es Levi y…voy a criarlo Mamá. –respondo metiendo el cuchillo en la torta

Lo digo tan firme que ella no puede creer que sea una broma. Mientras Rivaille en la mesa de la cocina Se estremeció un poco por mis palabras, ya que no esperaba que dijera su futuro tan temprano, y más aún esperaba la reacción de mi madre.

-¡No Eren! –decía oponiéndose.

Su grito en tono de Alarma hiso temblar a Rivaille levemente, ya que él aun esperaba la decisión final sobre este asunto de su paradero.

-Eren, Porqué haces tal cosa... –reprocha, yo doy la vuelta mirando a mi madre.

-Mamá No importa lo que digas yo…

-No Eren, Estas cortando muy mal el pastel –me dijo.

-¿Eh? –lo último que dijo me dijo de piedra.

_Pero no se suponía que estaba… pero yo creí que…_ pensaba con el cuchillo aun en mi mano.

Mi madre rápidamente llego a mi lado y me lo quito, para ir cortándolo por el medio y con delicadeza una tajada de la torta para servírsela a Levi.

-Mamá… tu no… -murmuraba viéndola

-Y bien Eren, dime ¿Por qué has decidido criar al niño? –señalo a Levi con la mirada.

-Ah, Pues yo… creía que… un hogar… -realmente mis palabras no tenían sentido, y yo estaba muy confundido y nervioso. Ya que no era normal ir por ahí diciéndole de un día a otro que quieres criar a un niño que te encontraste y te gusto su mirada. Querías darle un hogar para qué dejará de temblar por la soledad y que… apretaba mi mano en un puño.

-Eren –dijo mi madre tocándome las manos, -… Que buen hijo eres…

-Madre –decía en un intento de convencerla.

-No te preocupes me parece una gran Idea. Estoy segura que esto le demostrara a tu Abuela que eres una persona responsable al hacerte cargo de una vida. –le sonrió y doy la vuelta para mirarlo con Esperanza. Tal vez mi madre tenía razón y Levi... _"Levi, Puede Ser mi Salvación"._

…***…**

**Aclaración:**

**Tartine: Es el típico pan con mantequilla y mermelada de Francia. El favorito de Rivaille.**

**Hola, jejeje. Seguro no se imaginaban leerme tan pronto, pero prometí actualizar apenas viera los reviews… y Bueno aquí toy! Jejeje me metí a escribir en vez de estudiar, que poco responsable de mi parte, no? Pero tampoco quería dejarlos tirados, con tan corto y poco cap 2, A mi parecer **

**La historia se irá desarrollando poco un poco más, entre más tiempo avance. Desde acá tratare de hacer la lectura un poco más densa, y algo compleja… y algo larga también, si se puede. **

**Gracias por los Reviews! Los amo… y si, los escuche… estoy pensando en empezar con Riren. Como siempre espero su opinio en los comentarios. Les mando, besos y abrazos 3**

**Nana-chan. **


	4. Capitulo 4 Conociendote un poco mas

Capítulo 4. Conociéndote... un poco más

Con dos besos en la mejilla mi madre se despide de mí, voy abriéndole la puerta mientras ella va estirando con disimulo parte de la falda ploma de Tommy Hilfiger, una prenda elegante y muy clásica, ideal para ella. Acompañada de un saco del mismo color y una polera blanco por dentro.

-Cuídate Hijo mío. –Decía tocándome la mejilla –Procura comer bien…

-Sí Mamá –decían sonriendo, voy encogiendo mis hombros a su delante.

Ella solo miraba mi expresión hasta que sin previo aviso llevo su mano a mi oreja y la jalo. Rápidamente lleve mi mano a mi oreja para ver que me mira molesta.

-No se te ocurra mentirme Eren Jaeger –amenaza con el dedo, fui asintiéndole sobándome la oreja.

-Bien –concuerda acomodándose el bolso el brazo.

Yo continuaba tocando mi oreja al mirar al suelo, esperando. Ella me mira con una sonrisa al levantar mi mentón para observar ese color caramelo en sus ojos y ella apreciar los míos con calidez maternal.

-No te preocupes más, Las cosas se van arreglar –me abraza, nuevamente.

-Lo se… -conteste correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Tenía que admitir que no quería que se fuera, No la había llegado a ver desde hacía tres meses cuando salí de casa, sin intenciones de volver. No pensé que las cosas se complicaran tanto… Como el hecho de que la enfermedad que "me ocultaba" mi padre se hiciera presente. Como era médico, creía que su situación estaría contralada y regulada por el mismo. Pero eso es lo que tienen los parásitos del cáncer (**Fasciolopsis buski**) son impredecibles y en cualquier momento es posible tener una recaída. Mi padre creyó contralarlo absteniéndose de cebolla cruda y zanahoria (la Umbeliferona), alimentos que dañarían su hígado, donde se situaba el problema. Más no fue suficiente y ahora reposa en cama.

_**Cancer**_ hepático o **HEPATOCARCINOMA**. Su tratamiento es con _**reposo**_, dieta pobre en sal, y diuréticos. Mi madre se encargaba de cuidarlo, lo que era un trabajo constante. Besándome la frente se despide con un "disfruta tu regalo". Torcí el rostro, una mejor definición hubiera sido "degusta tu regalo". Me fui dando la vuelta con suspiro inconforme para apreciar al pastel que aún estaba en la mesa, junto a mi pequeño amigo, prefiero creerlo así. Ya que la idea de llamarlo hijo aun no es concreta.

Levi va terminando de acabar el bocado que le dieron, dejando el tenedor y el cuchillo bien acomodados a un costado del platillo para luego ir bajando del banquillo donde se había sentado. Va dándose la vuelta al alejarse, yo observo cada cosa que hace. Hasta que murmura sin darme la cara.

-Merci. (_Gracias_.)

Puedo volver a repetir que no entendí ni J de lo que dijo, pero aquellas palabras sonaban con bastante agradecimiento y respeto, por lo que simplemente lo asumí.

-No hay de que… -contestaba, mientras el permanecía inmóvil.

Se dice que los _Alemanes_ son muy fríos y distantes. Y Que los _Franceses_ son más amables y cariñosos, pero la verdad esto un Caso Invertido, jejeje.

-Ah, Se me olvidaba Rivaille… ¡Aun no te he mostrado Tu cuarto! –decía enérgico.

Levi simplemente volteo el rostro con perplejidad. Al parecer le asombraba lo que dije. Ya que… y debo suponer que él pensaba que lo dejaría durmiendo en el sofá. Pero No, la verdad es que cuando lo traje a casa (después de su tratar su lesión). Mande a dos de mis empleados a sacar toda la basura almacenada, que tenía en unos de los cuartos libres a lado de mi recamara.

Esta casa era individual, con un estilo _Industrial_ formado por paredes de ladrillos y columnas de metal integradas al diseño interior. La cocina consistía de una lámina gruesa de granito como mesa. Yo odiaba las casas individuales, o de un solo dormitorio ya que no me bastaba para tener todas mis cosas encerradas o almacenados en un solo dormitorio. Por lo que antes de mi llegada a Alemania yo había mandado hacer un cuarto extra, en el que metería mis Inst. Musicales, para hacer mi propio estudio. Un sueño viejo. No los quería por la cocina y en la sala, exhibidas ahi para el afán de la gente, por lo que esta casa contaba con dos dormitorios. El principal, Era mío obviamente y no muy a los lejos el estudio O en este caso "El cuarto de Levi". Admito que jamás planee adoptar a un niño De hecho aborrecía la idea de casarme, esta incremento cuando la Abuela me lo exigió como termino. Pero las cosas resultaron de esta manera y ahora No podía darme el lujo de no brindarle comodidad cuando la poseía. Además y viendo el lado bueno, su presencia acá tal vez aleje mi sentimiento de soledad y sea capaz de recuperar algo de mi vida pasada. Observe un segundo mi violín en la vitrina. También estaba el hecho de que no podía descuidar la oportunidad que me brindaba Rivaille con mi Abuela.

-Rivaille –lo llame, el inmediatamente me regresa la mirada.

-Sígueme –comunicó al pasar por su lado e ir subiendo las escaleras del Segundo Piso.

En la segunda planta espere a que Rivaille acabara de subir los escalones, para recién ir avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto al costado lateral de la casa que tenía una ventana, y daba de vista al frente. Jejeje sería mi pesadilla si Rivaille decidía escapar por ahí cuando lo castigara.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece Rivaille? -dije extendiendo las manos dentro del lugar

Rivaille se limitaba a mirar a un costado y al otro murmurando.

-...Ma chambre (Mi... Cuarto)

.

[En Otra parte de la Ciudad]

La música clásica llenaba el pequeño espacio donde se encontraba. Al aire libre con las plantas. En el jardín admirando la variedad de flores que se exhibían. Una mujer mayor con un vestido amplio y elaborado estaba sentada en la mesilla para servirse el té de la tarde, meditabunda en el pasado. Observaba el líquido caliente color marrón cristalino de la taza.

~ • ~ _... * ..._ ~ • ~

_"-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! Más rápido Rose Nos dejará atrás._

_-La Calma y disciplina... Hacen a la más perfecta flor._

_-Sina... Otra dices cosas aburridas -reprochaba la pequeña niña al hacer un puchero _

_-Y tú deberías tener más cuidado María. -decía juntando las manos y conservando la calma. _

_-Oigan Ustedes, Se están retrasando -recrimina mi segunda hermana Rose, con un puchero en el rostro para ambos. _

_-Deberían dejar de Ser tan Niñitas -recriminó caminando por delante. _

_Ellas simplemente se quedan por mí detrás siguiéndome y __**protegiéndome.**_

_._

_Los Años pasaron y nos convertimos en tres hermosas mujeres. Cada una con su grado de importancia para nuestro Padre. Yo, Sina por ser la primogénita y mayor dediqué mi vida a cuidar y proteger a mis hermanos. Volviendo a mis brazos su hogar, refugio y __**Última Esperanza. **_

_Durante toda mi juventud las cuide y hasta puedo decir que la consentí mucho. Ambas, tanto Rose como María hicieron vida y tuvieron familia. Yo me quede sin la oportunidad de una. Porque aun habiendo casado mi hijo adoptivo, No me dio descendientes legítimos. Nunca pudo, era estéril. Aun así ame mucho a los nietos de mis hermanas. _

_Por parte de Rose tenia a: Reinner, Berthold, Jean, Annie, Mikasa y Sasha.*_

_De parte de mi pequeña hermana María, tenía a: Christa y Eren.*_

_Esas criaturas eran la alegría de mi maternidad perdida. Reinner, Berthold y Annie siempre juntos. Sasha, mi pequeña comelona usurpando la cocina. Mikasa siempre tras de Eren. Jean, mi pequeño valiente siempre tomando la delantera en los juegos. Mi adorable Eren pataleando en una esquina para quitarle el liderazgo a su primo. Casi siempre ganaba las peleas, pero era muy impulsivo, la mayoría de las veces terminaba lastimado por su determinación. Con todo y eso eran mis hijos perdidos y Nietos consentidos. Disfrutaba en gran manera sus visitas a mi hogar. _

_Pero no toda la historia es color de rosas. María, mi hermana pequeña, sufrió un accidente de a los 65 años que le costó la vida._

_Cinco años después de ese accidente, Rose, mi otra hermana padecía de una enfermedad, por varios meses creímos que el tratamiento de la enfermedad se lograba con éxito, mas no fue así y volvió a __**Atacar, Penetrando sus defensas…**__y Falleció. _

_Lamentaba muchos sus pérdidas, una __**parte muy importante **__de Mi se fue cuando ellas __**perecieron.**__ Yo fui la única que se quedó en pie. Por lo que la responsabilidad de la crianza de sus hijos y nietos paso directamente a mis manos, ¡Y Por Todos los Santos que yo Cumpliré con esa promesa!"._

~•~_Fin del Flashback _~•~

La mujer volvía a tomar un sorba más de su Té, para lo que uno de sus empleados de lugar donde se asentaba, le traía un encargo. Él se detuvo delante de ella, esperando a que terminara de colocar la taza en la mesilla para hablarle.

-Mi Señora Sina, Tengo una noticia sobre una de sus _Pequeños hijos_*

-Nómbralo –ordene mirando suspicaz su persona.

-Eran Jaeger.

.

[Al día siguiente. Eren narra]

-Bo-Bonout… Bono..ut -decía al tratar de pronunciar palabra.

Más no podía mover adecuadamente los labios para pronunciar la palabra en otro idioma.

-Porquería –insultaba al jalonear un par de hojas del libro.

Mendiga porquería de diccionario De que me servía Si no lograba aprender Nada. Había aprendido la lección, ya que Rivaille me dijo anoche "bonne nuit" significaba un Buenas noches, según lo que decía en esta cosa que me compre al salir esta mañana por leche y cereal. Pero como yo no entendía sus palabras, lo interprete mal y respondí con un "Pide lo que quieras y yo te lo traeré". Claro mi comentario Estaba fuera de lugar y aparentaba más mi idiotez. Por lo que tome la determinación de aprender el idioma, Aunque me costara dolores de cabeza y clases pagadas, que tomaría a partir de mañana.

-Bien, Voy a hacerlo –apreté el puño aun costado, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el estúpido diccionario.

-Bo..Bonne… No, así no es –me decía volviendo a leer -Bonnet…te

La palabra que quería aprender era un "Bonjour", que era "Buenos días"… Más el idioma era un traba leguas y siempre acaba mordiéndome. Como sea yo lo aprendería antes de que…

-Bonjour _(Buenos Días) _–saludo muy educado, entrando a la cocina.

Casi de inmediato oculte el pequeño libro tras mi espalda, enderezando mi cuerpo en la mesa entregándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Levi por el contrario tomaba asiento a mí delante. Acomodándose en la silla como si algún mesero se la hubiera posicionado por detrás. Fue cogiendo el pequeño tazón y la jara de leche junto al cereal para ir sirviéndose el desayuno. Yo lo observaba con serenidad, meneo unas dos vuelta antes empezar a consumir. Después unas tres cucharas, me atreví decir.

-Bono...Bonn... Bonnenuit _(BuenasNoches) _

Rivaille se atraganto con su pequeña porción de la cuchara cuando lo dije.

-¡Rivaille, Estás Bien! –grite enérgico colocando el librillo en la mesa y alargando mi mano a su dirección.

Él se dio cuenta de mi preocupación y me asentía limpiándose con la servilleta, cuando miro el libro en la mesa. Se fue levantando y lo toma, mirando de reojo el nombre en este. Un segundo después levanta la vista y se me va acercando a mí con un rostro algo inconforme ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?

Llego a mi lado, cuando lo tenía en frente levanto el librillo. Yo lo miraba algo intimidado. Rivaille simplemente me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con él, para luego arrojarlo lejos.

-Eres Idiota, ¿verdad? -dijo de pronto

Lo miraba con incredulidad, Rivaille había hablado en frente de mí en un claro español (o Alemán por que vive allá, pero como lo estoy escribiendo en español. Bueno comprenden, ¿no?).

Su pronunciación no era del todo Alemana, pues se le notaba el acento Francés pero aun así podía entenderlo, Eso me impresionaba.

-¡Rivaille Puedes Hablar! –dije al abrazarlo por la cintura. Él se estremeció levemente ante mi contacto.

-Porque no me dijiste nada. –le reprendí al tomarlo por los hombros y verlo a los ojos. Además me dijo Idiota por segunda vez.

-Creí que eres capaz de entenderme, A pesar de que no hablaras mí mismo idioma. –se defendía.

-Asique deja eso –Señalo el diccionario. -… hablare Alemán a partir de ahora.

-¡Gracias Rivaille! –dije al volver abrazarlo.

-Oye Tu… ¡Suéltame ya! –reprocho poniendo sus pequeñas manos en mi cara. Jejeje, ahora podía notar la molestia que le provocaba mi contacto En su voz.

-Claro que no. No se supone que los Franceses son cariñosos –decía apretando más fuerte.

-¡Por supuesto que No me Agrada esas Idioteces por ser Francés! –se escapa de mi agarre, retrocediendo dos pasos

-Además ¡Yo nací en Alemania pero Me crie en Francia los otros años de mi vida! –su cruzo de brazos al volver al asiento.

-Aun así, Gracias Rivaille.

-Tch, Idiota porque das las Gracias. –Dijo moviendo el tenedor en su mano –Eso debería hacerlo yo.

-¿Qué?

-Por hacer que curen la herida en mi brazo, Por darme de comer y permitirme quedarme –lo iba acumulando todo en sus palabras.

-Por todo Eso, Gracias… Eren –miro a un costado al decir mi nombre.

Debo admitirlo, recibir Un "Gracias" en otro idioma distinto al tuyo No significa nada. Porque el significado y la empatía que transmite la palabra se pierden en la ignorancia. Por eso en este momento me siento tan conmovido al escucharlo.

Empecé a abrir mi boca para responder a sus palabras, Pero mi voz fue interrumpida por el pitido repetido del teléfono sonando a mi costado. Me Fui levantando para descolgar el auricular y colocarlo en mi oído.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Eren Jaeger –escucho por respuesta del otro lado, completamente anonadado. Rivaille me mira desde la mesa cuando respondo.

-Abuela.

... *** ...**

**Aclaraciones **

**1 (*): Reinner, Berthold, Jean, Annie, Mikasa y Sasha. ****Todos ellos son hijos de Rose, por vivir en la muralla Rose –Bueno Creo que eso ya lo pudieron entender –, PERO (y se no se percataron) Los únicos que nacieron dentro de esa muralla, y en consecuencia ser hijos de Rose, Son: Jean y Sasha. Jejeje. Los otros cuatro Son de María, Pero quería hacer que la que tuviera más hijos fuera Rose, para darle un poco más de importancia a María.**

**2 (*): Christa y Eren, Los elegí a ellos como hijos únicos de María sin meter a Mikasa y el resto. Ya que Estos dos personajes tienen basta importancia en el manga.**

**3 (*): Mis pequeños Hijos. Sina hace referencia a sus nietos como "sus hijos más pequeños". Referencia dada como un complejo, por no tener nietos propios. Además y en teoría todos ellos vendrían a resguardarse al final En una sola y última Muralla: Sina, jejeje. Se dieron cuenta que todo hasta fríamente calculado.**

**También espero que se hayan dado cuenta de hijo "faltante" **** Si lo descubriste comenta, jejeje**

**Bueno con toda esta palabrería termino el capítulo, ¡No olviden dejarme un Review! Se cuidan bye bye. ****(*´****︶****'*)**


	5. Capitulo 5 Cambio Radical

Capitulo 5. Cambio Radical

[Eren narra]

-¡Levi! ¡Levi, Ven aquí! ¡No te Escapes! –gritaba al abalanzarse sobre él.

Levi ágilmente me esquiva y retrocede dos pasos, de donde salto para luego ir corriendo alrededor de la tienda.

-No sueñes que voy a ponerme eso. -me soltó con su pequeña voz errante.

Fue dando la vuelta por la otra sección de ropa. No entendía porque Levi no quería ponerse el Lederhose (traje típico de Alemania), Si era interesante, además yo lo había usado antes. Cuando mi madre me lo puso, a los diez para la visita formal a la casa de la Abuela. Sus zapatos rechinaron al frenar bruscamente por el azulejo, supe entonces donde estaba. Adelantando mis conclusiones, gire la esquina esperando que apareciera. Claramente no se la esperaba ya que abrió los ojos de gran manera al descubrirme frente a él. La persecución había acabado. Yo por mi parte, ya tenía suficientes problemas.

...·*·...

"_-A-abuela... -tartamudee en la línea._

**"_Eren Jaeger, Es verdad lo que me acaban de Informar... Tomaste bajo tu custodia a un niño de la calle"_**

_-Sí, Abuela pero no es lo que estás pensando Rivaille es... -decía en su defensa._

**"_Si no es lo que pienso. Entonces tráemelo aquí que quiero conocer a tu ahijado"_**

_-De acuerdo Abuela. –conteste mientras la llamada se había cortado, y yo soltaba un suspiro resignado ante la demanda._

_-Rivaille podrías...-digo al volver a colocar el teléfono en la pared._

_-Levi –me interrumpe –Puedes llamarme Levi._

_-Levi necesito que conozcas a cierta persona._

_-Tu Abuela –adivina_

_-Sí. Necesito cambiarte radicalmente antes de presentártela."_

Aquella propuesta fue suficiente para que Rivaille salga corriendo de mi presencia. Mendiga sea la hora en que exprese mi idea de esa forma, en la que Rivaille se negara a que la conocerla. Di un suspiro resignado con calma antes de acuclillar mi cuerpo, tocándole el hombro y haciendo que me vea.

¡Espera un momento! No hay una manera de entrar si está cerrada por dentro Pero SI hay una manera de salir. Rápidamente fui bajando las escaleras, mientras Rivaille pegaba la oreja a la puerta intentando describir que era lo que hacía. Llego a treparme por fuera de la casa hasta la ventana que da al cuarto de Rivaille para entrar por él. Claramente no se la esperaba ya que abrió los ojos de gran manera al descubrirme dentro. Su pequeño escondite se había vuelto su prisión.

-Ahora Si o Si Rivaille –dije al levantarme las mangas y acércame a él.

.

Tras un par de minutos, en los que me tomo desvestirlo para darle un baño. Fui por la toalla y la colocaba sobre mi hombro para ir abriendo la regadera. Rivaille no quitaba la cara de fastidio del rostro cuando le cayó en agua encima y deshizo su peinado, sus mechones cayeron mojados sobre ese rostro molesto. Decidí comenzar con un repaso en su pecho con mis manos untadas en jabón. La herida de su mano la dejo para después. Levi se mantenía callado e indiferente ante el contacto de unas manos extrañas pasando por su cuerpo. Veo su rostro un momento sin descubrir pudor ni vergüenza, yo continuo. Pero al llegar a las piernas es cuando Levi reacciona y va poniendo una de sus manos contra las mías.

-Espera. Debo quitarme los culotte*, antes de que pases a las piernas. –decía en una especie de alerta.

-¿El "Que cosa" Rivaille? –voy preguntando, pues aun no domino su idioma. Levi no me toma atención y comienza a bajarse los calzones.

-¡E-Espera! –lo detengo antes de que continúe. Levi se limita a verme.

-..Y-yo creo que, desde acá puedes solo –dijo al dejarle el jabón ir saliendo, esperándole en el pasillo.

Espere unos segundos, en los que la regadera cambia de fuerza, y escuchaba con claridad cada gota chocar contra la eminente tina de mármol. Acariciando la tersa piel pelada de Levi. Supongo que Rivaille sabía bañarse y no necesitaba mi ayuda para nada. Cerré los ojos y continúe esperando con los brazos cruzados, apoyado a la pared.

-Eren –Escuche que me llamaba, vi el momento perfecto para volver abrirlos.

-Si Levi, ¿Qué necesitas…? –le prestaba mi ayuda incondicional para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Pero me faltan las palabras cuando mi mirada se quedó trancada en la pequeña imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Levi. Su cuerpo aún conservaba algo de jabón en la cabeza y parte inferiores de este, Levi había salido de la ducha. Ahora se encontraba en el pasillo y a pocos pasos de mí.

-La Toalla, Te llevaste la Toalla Eren. –me informaba tocándose la cabeza con una de las manos, rascándose la nuca ¿Acaso no lo avergonzaba que yo lo viera así?

Sin darme cuenta la toalla que Levi buscaba estaba en mi mano. Me la había llevado. Voy dirigiendo mi vista a la blanca toalla que se conservaba en mi mano. Sosteniéndola con mi mano diestra, temblaba y al mismo tiempo tenía que alcanzársela.

-¿Eren? –pregunto Levi, enfocando su mirada del suelo a mi persona. Apreció el leve rubor en sus mejillas al descubrir que mi mirada no se aparataba de su figura. Levi se mantenía inerte esperando que yo hiciera algo. Por el contrario yo No resistí un segundo más y me vine abajo, desangrándome ante la escena.

.

[20 minutos más tarde]

[Rumfordstraße - CLARA NIGGL (Tienda de ropa infantil) -Munich. Eren narra]

Levi habia negado al cambio de ropa que le propuse a la entrada del lugar. Estaba sentado sobre los bancos, y yo a sus rodillas suplicandole que se ponga el atuendo que le alcanzo para la ida a la Residencia de mi Abuela.

-Rivaille, te lo suplico… Por favor, por favor... Mi Abuela es… Muy tradicional… -me volvía a insistir.

Levi no entendía porque quería que se ponga ese Lederhose (traje típico de Alemania). No era para nada interesante según decía Levi. Yo lo había usado antes de niño para la visita formal a la casa de la Abuela y no se veía tan mal.

-Me pregunto quién le habrá dicho semejante mentira. Tch –reventó en su fastidio -voy a hacerlo… Pero será la única vez.

-Gra—interrumpe la alegría que invadió mi rostro. Evitando que se me acercara tanto, y mucho menos después del incidente de esta mañana.

-No te atrevas a entrar. No quiero volver a levantar tu cadáver del suelo –se me va burlando y me arrebata la prenda de las manos para meterse al vestidor.

[Levi narra]

Rápidamente cerré la cortina de tela delgada y oscura para ponerme el ridículo traje. Comencé a desvestirme en el pequeño espacio que me dieron para cambiarme. Desabroche los últimos botones de mi camisa, y la deje a un costado. La gaza de mi brazo se movió un poco, a manera de recordarme de la herida que tenía. Me la observe por un breve momento en el espejo que tenía delante, la sangre seca aún se veía en la esquinas de las gasas. No me distraje más y fue deslizando mi mano en la abertura de la pequeña camisa de seda blanca, para luego pasar a la jardinera de tirantes verdes*. Ya estaba casi listo, Solo me faltaba una pequeña cosa que debes ponerte en el cuello. Más no conseguía hacer un nudo.

-Eren –llamo tras un momento

-Si Levi... -me contesta, sonando lejano ya que está afuera.

-Ven un momento...

.

[Eren narra]

Este niño era increíble y me sorprendía con cada cosa que hacía. Me había dado una gran sorpresa en la mañana y ahora se burlaba de lo sucedido como si no le importare en lo más mínimo. Menee un par de veces la cabeza mientras las empleadas de la tienda no paraban de observarme, yo me limitaba a esperarlo. Estaba seguro que ellas en varias oportunidades se preguntaron que hacia alguien de mi edad, ya que entre la sociedad era considerado todavía un joven, a un año de ser veinteañero con un niño, en vez de andar con mi novia por la plaza. La verdad era muy graciosa porque yo…

-Eren –escuche que me llamaba. Avanzando hasta el interior del vestidor con cuidado voy levantando la tela oscura para encuéntralo dentro.

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que...? –decía, cuando mi mirada se quedó trancada en su pequeña imagen dentro del vestidor

Parado a pocos pasos de mí con el traje puesto, Rivaille sacaba cada una de las facetas con tan solo ponérselo, verse al espejo y tomar una postura enojada delante de aquel objeto.

-¿Cómo se pone esta porquería? –contestaba bastante molesto con la pita verde atada en su cuello.

-Tranquilo –dije desatando el nudo que se había hecho.

Coloque una cinta sobre la otra, y luego la fui envolviendo hasta lograr un moño. Un nudo simple, el nudo perfecto para hombres de talla mediana.

-Bien, Ya está –concedí al observar mi obra. Rivaille me mira fijamente antes de decir saliendo del vestidor al pasillo

-Te quedo bien.

-Perfecto, -me felicité, cuando un par de los mechones salidos cayo en la cara de Rivaille en su avance. Arruinando por completo el estilo, que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

Con la ropa aparentaba elegancia, pero el peinado lo hacía parecer un pordiosero. Eso sería un serio problema, por lo que decidí.

-Solo nos falta un cambio de look –dije llevando su ropa en mi brazo. Levi fue siguiéndome por detrás al preguntarse.

-¿Look?

.

Estando en la peluquería deje que el encargado se limitara de hacer su trabajo, mientras yo me sentaba en el lugar de espera. El único entretenimiento que había se hallaba en la televisión, por arriba de mi cabeza, en un canal que no me interesaba. Decidí optar por las revistas. Fui revisando para ver si algunos de los estilos que viera, me interesara. Mientras que a Levi lo preparaban para su corte de pelo, haciendo el lavado correspondiente.

Realmente estaba metido en un gran problema, pero estaba seguro de poder conseguir la custodia de Rivaille. Claro estaba, que necesitaba un apoyo económico. La razón de tomarme estas molestias con Levi era clara, conseguir una aprobación. Esta era una manera de escapar por la tajante, pero debo ser sincero, No me interesa Nada esa Idea de la Abuela. Por otro lado, anheló mi libertad por un par de años, o los suficientes para salvar a mi familia y a mismo de la ruina en que se había convertido mi vida, desde que decidido salir de casa. En un recuerdo translucido, me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo mi abuela. _"**Tráemelo aquí que quiero conocerlo"**_. Esperaba que esta idea No terminara en desastre.

-¿Qué _estilo_ desea? –pregunto el peluquero después de haber pulido su pelo con el peine.

Me les fui acercando con la revista aun en la mano, Levi se conservaba callado frente al espejo.

-Uno parecido al mío -comente viendo su persona

-Eso jamás pasara. Quiero esto...-dijo acercando su voz a la oreja del hombre de barba rapada.

En todo caso era su cabeza y no la mía. Levi había escogido el corte de pelo, estilo César con una inclinación algo leve por el Romano, dejándose rapar 2cm por arriba de sus cejas, por la parte lateral de los costados de su cabeza, pero dejando intacto su cabello en parte superior, dividiéndolo en dos, un dedo más al izquierda, que cubría en gran parte el rapado y levemente sus cejas. Su corte tardo una hora media, y debo admitir que le sentaba más que bien. Aquellos corte fino a los costados laterales de sus orejas, en rapado que dejaba ver su piel levemente, Incluso puedo decir que resaltaba más los aspectos de su rostro. _Estaba listo_, llegue a pensar.

Levi fue bajándose de la silla mientras yo le cancelaba. El peluquero dijo algo_ "le espero el próximo mes, para el igualamiento"._ Levi se negaba, pero cuando le comente que yo podía cortárselo. Pidió la hora para la siguiente cita.

Fuera de la tienda, Levi el primero en entrar al auto y colocarse el cinturón, desde del borde posterior izquierdo del asiento hasta engancharlo por el otro lado. Yo por mi parte lo imite, encendiendo el auto.

-Bien. Quisiera que me prometieras que no harás nada imprudente -dije al volante

-Te parezco un niño desobediente -me retaba suspicaz en el asiento del copiloto.

-No, pero tengo mis dudas. –comente al darle arranque.

La gente pasaba por los costados, Levi los miraba con indiferencia, en las avenidas no encontraba un paisaje conocido, más me parecía que su mirada estaba buscando algo. En cada callejón o callejuela, inclinaba levemente el rostro para verificarse de que no anduviera alguien ahí. Buscaba algo, estaba seguro y averiguar que era, no sería tan fácil como preguntárselo. Levi no me contaría tan fácil sus secretos.

.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia de la hacienda, los lacayos de mi Abuela fueron abriendo las puertas, En el empedrado se sentía como la goma iba pasando hasta llegar al estacionamiento. _Regresar no debería sentirse tan nostálgico,_ es mi pensamiento al ir bajando. El portero nos va indicando que entremos. Levi camino hasta aparecerse a mi costado derecho, por un momento me di cuenta que no era el único que se sentía tan incómodo frente a esta casa. Retomando el paso fuimos ingresando a la infraestructura. Mi abuela al igual que siempre, hizo su aparición descendiendo de la escalera con su rostro sereno y severo.

-Me agrada volver a verte hijo mío –menciona al estar enfrente.

-También me da una gran alegría, Grandmother –correspondo a su saludo.

-Recibiste mi regalo. Aquel Concerté eu Daniel Barenboim. Beethoven "Moonlight Sonate"

-Sí. Gracias, Abuela. Fue un gran detalle. –la alague, ella conocía bastante bien, mis gustos por la música.

-No vienes solo. –se percata al ver que en mi mano colgaba el brazo de Levi

-Ese niño, Eren. Es... -

-Es Levi. Te lo presentó -extendí mi brazo a él. Rivaille se mantuvo callado unos breves instantes para luego separarse de mí y pronunciar.

-Ce est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Madame_ (Es un honor Conocerla, Bella dama)_ –dijo, yo temí que fuera algo malo, pero ella contestó con alegría a sus palabras.

-Je suis honoré. _(Igualmente, me siento honrada) _–luego se dirigió a mi después de corresponder a su reverencia.

-Es muy educado, me agrada... –voltea la vista, esta vez hacia mí -...Pero su vida una responsabilidad como ninguna otra, Eren. –continuo con el cometario.

-Voy a criarlo, Grandmother.

-Tu intención es muy buena, Eren. Pero no tienes sustento.

-Voy hacerlo de todas formas. Le conseguiré un hogar.

-¿Tienes la suficiente madurez para hacerte cargo de su vida?

-Sí. –ella me ve a los ojos, encontrando lo que busca y ya ha visto antes. Mi determinación.

-La comida, ya está lista –interrumpe unos de los lacayos, antes de que ella pueda formular palabras, y yo responder.

Momento en que ella se voltea en dirección al comedor y nosotros nos limitamos a seguirla. Su abundante vestido se contonea de un lado al otro al caminar.

.

En la mesa, y con la comida al frente a mí, nuestra platica continua.

-Eren... -llama con delicadeza.

-Grandmother, Sé que lo que te pido nos es muy justo... Pero... ¡Pero No quiero vivir encerrado! –le confieso a punto de agarrar la cuchara y solo apretarla en un puño con impotencia.

-Consideras al matrimonio una prisión –recriminaba sin alzar la voz, pero con sutileza.

-¡Lo es, SI me obligas! –Exploto, ella se limitaba a escucharme. Sabe perfectamente cuál es mi sueño.

–Eren. –interrumpe, pero no le dejo continuar.

-Quiero Decidir mi futuro, No quiero que me lo impongas.

Mi abuela toma un trajo agua antes de continuar. Yo por mi parte voy bajando la cabeza a un costado, donde me encuentro a Rivaille con la servilleta anudada en el cuello y el tenedor en la mano. Y yo pensando que modales tendría frente a mi Abuela, resulto hasta ser mejor que yo, debía agradecerle a su sangre francesa. Ella decidió hablar, mientras yo miraba la escena a mi costado.

-Eren Jaeger -llama mi atención para que yo la vea colocar de nuevo la copa en la mesa.

-Abuela... -pronuncia esta vez con más calma -...Quiero algo más, que solo recibir órdenes y acatarlas...

Decidí levantar mi vista y verla a los ojos. Había algo muy importante que quería decirle.

-No se supone que lo que tú quieres Es nuestra felicidad, ¿Cómo esperas que lo sea? -la miraba -...Si me tratas más como un esclavo, que como una persona? –por el borde de mis ojos ardían, lo sabía. Pero no me permitiría llorar.

-Deseo hacer Algo con mi vida, por una vez... ¡Pero Quiero que sea Mi decisión! –voy afirmando con toda la firmeza que puedo conseguir con esa voz rota. Limpio con mis manos los rastros de las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Si decides continuar con esta idea, -Ella habla. Viéndome esta vez, como estoy ahí, en frente a ella esperando que Mi voz y decisión sea respetada.

-No tengo más alternativa que ceder a tu pedido, hijo mío –mi cara se llenaba de alegría. Ella me sonreía, sabía que la oportunidad que me daba no se repetiría.

-...Más es una pausa temporal. Pospondré No solo tu matrimonio, Sino el de todos tus hermanos. Dándote un plazo de cinco años, para que me demuestres la seriedad de tus palabras -retoma la copa, para beber otro sorbo.

-Gracias. –concluí con felicidad.

Ella regreso a su plato y yo al mío. De alguna manera pude dar un gran paso hoy y todo se lo debía a... en aquel momento me di cuenta de que Levi estaba separando el rábano de su Gault Millau (Plato alemán, preparado de carne con salsa y rábanos picantes). Eso era una descortesía, y yo tenía que evitar que mi Abuela se diera cuenta de ese error. Por suerte ella estaba concentrada en su platillo y no miraba al frente.

-Cómelo –dije bajando la voz, y pinchando el rábano con el tenedor.

-Qué No –me contesta bruscamente, sacando la lengua. Levi me habia sacado la lengua. Mi abuela mira la escena que montamos con suspicacia.

-Parece que tenemos un desafío –comenta al irse levantando de la mesa. Habiendo acabo, yo ni probé bocado.

.

Terminada la visita mi Abuela va acercándose a nosotros que nos pusimos de pie para recibirla, como es su costumbre me besa la frente, aprecie por unos momentos el recuerdo de su aroma a Coco Mademoiselle. Cuanto lo extrañaba, su calidez me hacía falta. Ella siempre fue como una madre para mí. Cuando mas la necesitaba estuvo ahi, tomando mi mano y dandome fuerzas. Incluso cuando tenia las esperanzas muy lejanas.

-Cuídate hijo mío –dice mirándome con amor, al apartar las manos de mi rostro. bajo su vista y acaricio levemente el pelo de Rivaille. Que al principio parece impresionado pero conserva el aprecio con un recuerdo oculto que guardaría para sí mismo.

–...Cuídalo también... -sentencia al despidiéndose con cortesía.

-X-

Después de unos treinta segundos de conducción por la autopista pasamos a la cuidad, lo que quería decir que tan solo faltaba 3km para llegar a casa, me sentía con gran alivio. Un peso en mi espalda desaprecio, entonces una mano toca mi muñeca mientras sostengo el volante. Gire el rostro para ver que Levi miraba a la carretera.

-Eren, Cuidado, hay una señal de alto adelante. –me decía con un rostro algo preocupado.

_Ah, Claro... Este sería ahora mi trabajo, Cuidaría de él...y puedo decir que lo cumpliría de la mejor manera. Llegaría a ser el mejor padre para Leví estos cinco años._

-Frena Eren –dijo, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Si –conteste.

_Aunque... Todo podía pasar en cinco años, ¿no?_

Después de media hora de conducción llego a mí... nuestra casa. Levi es el primero en bajar, después de desabrocharse el cinturón. Jejeje Niños pensé. Al girar la llave y apagar el motor. Fuera del auto descubro que Rivaille no me esperaba en la puerta sino que ya había entrado en casa, Pero ¿Cómo? Yo tenía la llave. Me apresure a ingresar... y encuentro a alguien en la sala, leyendo un libro sentado en el sofá, mientras Levi lo veía desde el marco a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-Eren... hay un ladrón en tu casa... -dijo al irse acercando, bastante amenazante.

-No, como se te ocurre Levi, Ese es... -dije cuando la visita levanta su cabeza al escuchar mi voz en el interior de la casa.

-Eren – me llama, mientras yo retengo con mis brazos a Levi, de su avance precipitado y protector hacia él.

-Armin, disculpa que no salude pero... -Levi se retuercen mis brazos.

-un niño –murmura Armin -¿Qué haces con un niño Eren?

Me va preguntando mientras Levi se suelta de mis brazos. Yo le recalco que es mi amigo. Y que no intente nada en su contra.

-Sí. Es Levi –dije acercándome a la sala

-Eren, la idea era...que los hijos venían después del matrimonio, No antes –arqueo los ojos – ¿Cuál de tus novias vino a dejártelo?

-¡Alto Armin! No es lo que estás pensando –le ataje la idea rápidamente.

-Yo me lo encontré en la calle y ahora ¡Voy a criarlo! –me expreso triunfante, más mi estómago suena interrumpiendo mi felicidad en mi rostro.

-Entre tú que no sabes cocinar y este pobre niño... Se Morirán de hambre. –murmura, mi estómago continua gruñendo.

-Armin, por favor... si podrías...

-No sé cómo sobrevives Jaeger –dijo encaminándose a la cocina. Armin, aunque no lo parezca es el mejor cocinera que conozco, debes en cuando cocinaba una merienda y me lo acaba completo.

-¡That heaven forbid you two were left alone in a house! _(¡Que El Cielo Nos libre De que ustedes vivan solos en una casa!)_ –Armin fue hablando su idioma nativo, El inglés.

Pasaron unos infernales minutos en los que mi nariz olfateaba cada milímetro de la cocina esperando a que terminara de preparar todo. Cuando al fin puso el plato de comida en frente, lo termine en ese mismo instante. Su Pollo al curry, era el más delicioso platillo que había saboreado jamás. Era cierto que la comida de mi Abuela también era buena, pero... demasiado tradicional para mi gusto, aparte de poca para mi apetito de dos días.

-Eren con calma, te vas atragantar. –advertía

-Danke. Danke sehr_ (Gracias, Muchas gracias) –_murmuraba entre bocado y bocado.

-Ni lo menciones. –le contesta el rubio, mientras Levi sigue mirando el plato que le puso en frente, sin apetito.

-¿Por qué no hablas ingles todo el tiempo?

-Eh, Es a Mi –dijo señalando a su persona. Rivaille lo mira fijamente, insultando mentalmente. Odiaba el hecho de que la gente lo ignoraba, más cuando él hacia una pregunta directa.

-Pues... A Eren le cuesta mucho aprender otro idiomas. Muy aparte es mi amigo y no me gustaría hacerle bullying, jejeje

-Eren es demasiado bueno –comenté tras un momento.

-Está en su naturaleza ser impulsivo.

-Es idiota –reafirme con fuerza.

-Jejeje, Tal vez... pero recoger a un niño en la calle No es algo que muchos harían.

Levi lo miro de manera siniestra. De hecho el "porque" de que Eren lo recogiera, Era la pregunta que Levi había estado tratando de averiguar desde hace dos días, mas solo llego a estas conclusiones.

1.- Eren quería aprovecharse de él de alguna forma... o...

2.- Eren demasiado estúpido como cometer actos de amabilidad tan grandes...

_Su corazón no puede ser tan grande... pensaba. Yo no he conocido a ningún hombre que sea tan idiota, Como para atreverse a Amar sinceramente. Esas personas no existen, ¿no es así?_

-Solo te digo que lo cuides un poco, Eren suele ser despistado. –continua hablando el rubio de su amigo.

-...Cuidarlo... No se supone que era al revés –argumentó.

-bueno –dijo levantándose de su asiento -... Eren, Nos vemos en otra.

Levi se levanta al igual que Armin, que le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda e Eren antes de llegar al marco, se despedía era obvio pero a 4 seg de salir, se giró de nuevo a Levi y dijo.

-Soignez Eren, Goodbye Levi _(Cuida Eren, Adiós Levi)_

-Goodbye, friend of Eren. –le despide dándose la vuelta y regresar su cuerpo a la silla.

-hacer algo por el... -se pone a pensar, meneando el tenedor en su mano. Cuando el molesto marcador de la alarma, suena levemente en su oído. Levi mira al frente donde el reloj se encontraba marcando las 3:45 de la tarde. Sin que se diera cuenta el tiempo avanzaba corriendo.

..._¿tiempo? _–Medito –_El tiempo pasa muy rápido..._

"**_Eren suele ser despistado"..._**-le recuerda

_¿Despistado? ¿Eren olvida cosas? _-Entonces la pieza encajo en su mente.

_Eren... ayer fue su cumpleaños, ¿no?_ –se lleva la mano a sus vendajes.

..._y lo desperdicio por mi culpa. Se había quedado cuidando de Mí._

-Eren... -dice mientras oye un ruido ronco y fastidiante. Después su respiración cansada y soñolienta. Da vuelta el rostro para verlo, Eren estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa con la boca abierta.

Baje del banquillo llegando hasta él. No hacía más que roncar, estaba profundamente dormido. Su rostro demostraba cansancio de varios días, además para evidenciar su falta de sueño también estaban las ojeras. Que se hicieron presente mientras este reposaba el rostro contra el mesón de madera.

-Sin duda eres Idiota Eren –le solté viéndolo en ese estado, frente a mí.

_Bien, Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer_, pensé al remangarme los brazos.

Decidí cargar su cuerpo en mi espalda, llevándolo hasta su cuarto. Apoye el diafragma de su tronco torácico sobre mi espalda. Dejando que todo el peso de su masa corpórea cayera sobre mi espalda. Uno de sus brazos termina cayendo a un costado de mi rostro, apoyándose en mi hombro. Mientras que su cabeza descansa en mi otro hombro libre. Provocando que escuchara sus ronquidos en mi oído izq. Teniendo al durmiente en mi espalda continúe avanzando, arrastrando sus pies hacia la escalera. En el segundo piso era donde se encontraba la alcoba de Eren.

Arrastrar su dormido cuerpo por toda la casa no fue el problema, Sino escalones que tuve que subir uno a uno, ayudándome con el barandal. En el séptimo escalón resbalé levemente, pero estabilice mi cuerpo con el freno brusco de mi pie, en ello Eren se vino atrás un poco pero seguía sosteniéndose por mi cuello y parte del tirante en mi hombro, Llegando por fin al último, suelto un suspiro agotado y caliente.

.

Se secó la frente, realmente pesaba mucho para el pequeño azabache. Pero estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su alcoba por lo que siguió poniendo un pie delante del otro hasta llegar.

.

Frente a su puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y No abierta como yo la quería. Le di una patada, abriéndola de manera brusca, más el ruido no lo despertó y continúe mi avance. Dejando caer su cuerpo contra la acolchonada cama, quien retuvo su caída, pero eso tampoco fue suficiente para despertarlo y continúo durmiendo. Eren tenía un sueño pesado. Voy acomodando su cuerpo en línea vertical, quitándole los zapatos y cogiendo la una par de sus frazadas para ir cubriendo su cuerpo entero, sin cubrir el cuello. Terminando observo su rostro dormido y sin querer acaricio su pelo unos instantes.

_Estaba que no dada más... _decido dejarlo dormir, pero no sin antes desearle un...

-Joyeuk Anniversarie, Eren_ (Feliz Cumpleaños) -_beso con cuidado, rapidez y timidez esa frente cubierta de algunos mechones, que me encargue de apartar. Este sonríe como arco reflejo.

Luego yo voy cerrando el cuarto para que descanse en paz, y continué soñando con lo que sea que este pensando. Mientras voy dando los primeros pasos de la escalera al murmurar

-...Félicitations pour votre naissance. _(Felicitaciones por tu nacimiento) –_Torcí el rostro, En realidad desee eso para él.

Pero un segundo después de haber cerrado la puerta, escuchó un ruido sordo por dentro. Inmediatamente volví a la alcoba y abriendo la puerta me encuentro tirado entre las sabanas del suelo el cuerpo de Eren.

-Serás... Jaeger –vuelvo a entrar en la habitación para levantar del suelo al cadáver durmiente de Eren.

**...*...**

**jejeje Ese Eren siempre dandole problemas a Levi... ¿Cómo estuvo chicas? ¿Les pareció interesante? ¿Muy largo? **

**Gracias de nuevo por los Reviews me ayudan mucho a mejorar... les deseo un lindo fin de semana. Se me cuidad, bye bye**

**Nana-chan.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Servicio de Niñera

Capítulo 6. Servicio de Niñera

[Eren narra]

-Sí. –repito con el auricular en la oreja, al apoyarlo en mi hombro.

-¿Qué hora puede llegar? –la mujer me contesta por el otro lado de la línea, mientras Levi va bajando de las escaleras.

Yo lo veo sobándose el ojo, bostezando. Abriendo esa pequeña boca que tiene. Los cabellos alrededor de su cabeza aún se hallan parados, se le nota que recién estaba despertando ya que tiene puesto todavía el pijama. El pijama azul que le había comprado el otro día. Es entonces cuando alcarandome la garganta un poco, decido mostrarle a Levi lo que había aprendido esta semana de clases pagadas.

-Boungour mon mils, Levi _(Buenos días mi pequeño Levi) –_digo, no con total fluidez pero lo suficientemente comprensible para que Levi lo entienda.

-Good morning, Eren. –me contesta Levi viéndose asqueado de que lo llamara "pequeño", en su propio idioma.

-Levi, porque me contestas… -protestaba, cuando la mujer me habla, yo volteo mi atención al auricular en mis manos, para volver a ponérmelo en la oreja.

-Sí, si… lo más rápido posible por favor. La necesito con urgencia.

-¿Con quién hablas? –pregunta Levi al verse ausente de la charla que sostengo con la otra persona. Mas no le contesto, y le respondo a la mujer.

-Perfecto –concuerdo viendo el reloj –La espero a las 8:10 entonces…

-¿A quién esperas Eren? –me vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez sentado en uno de los bancos de la cocina. Conforme pasaron los 2 segundos que me dio para contestarle y le ignore.

-Bien, Gracias hasta luego –digo colgando. Levi habiéndose cansado de mis negativas se encaminaba la cabeza del teléfono para cortar la llamada.

-¿Levi, que haces? –digo viéndolo apretar el botón de colgado, después de que ya corte la llamada.

Levi gira el rostro hacia mí. No podía negarlo esa mirada suya me provocaba escalofríos, cuando la dirigía de manera asesina hacia mí persona.

-¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Para que la esperas? Esa mujer tuya va a venir. –decía regresando a la mesa. Sonando más como un interrogatorio personal, que como una curiosidad ocasional. ¿Acaso a Levi no le gustaba que hablara con mujeres?

-Si tienes una Novia, debiste decirme lo antes. Así jamás hubiera aceptado quedarme en esta casa –dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones. Ya que no le contesta lo suficientemente rápido.

-No, como se te ocurre Levi. No tengo novias –le voy aclarando, sentándome a su lado. Levi no pareció convencido e iba entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz. Queriendo averiguar aquel detalle especifico de mi vida.

-¿Quién era entonces? –pregunta esta vez de forma demandante.

-La Niñera que contrate –fui tomando un sorbo de mi taza de café. En cambio Levi se queda inerte agarrando su taza, por medio segundo.

-¿Una niñera? ¿¡Para qué diablos quieres una niñera aquí!? –va debatiendo. Yo por otro lado me levanto con la taza terminada, rumbo al fregadero.

-Que nos es obvio, Ella te va a cuidar mientras yo no esté aquí. –suelto en el camino, al darle la espalda.

-No necesito nada de eso. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme Yo Solo. –regreso a la mesa, para ver como en su rostro se halla un ceño fruncido de insatisfacción.

-Estoy consciente, pero estas herido y necesitas atención –termino de decirle al ir a la sala, de donde voy cogiendo mi abrigo.

-Estoy perfectamente. Despídela. –continua reprochando Levi al bajar del banquillo y caminar hacia mí.

-No se puede, porque… -hablaba, mas suena el timbre de la casa. Esto era eficiencia, un minuto antes de las 8: 10, jeje. Tal vez Rivaille aprendería puntualidad con esta mujer.

-Ya está aquí. –termina al ir abriéndole la puerta. Pero al ver a la mujer me quede a cuadros, no era los que esperaba. Era una mujer de no tan avanzada edad, como la había pedido. Se veía bastante joven, traía el cabello atado en una coleta. Vistiendo una polera blanca con el logo de la empresa. Fue avanzando hasta el interior, acomodándose a mi lado para ver a Levi.

-Bien este es Levi –voy señalándolo al dar la vuelta. La mujer sigue la dirección de mi mirada, enfocándose hacia abajo para apreciarlo mejor. Levi por el contrario estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada de _"Te morderé la mano cómo te atrevas a tocarme"._

-Señor Eren, le había dicho que no trabaja con niños menores de 8 años –comenta cada tras la mirada que le dirige Rivaille.

-Levi es de por lo menos unos nueve años, ¿no? –me preguntaba tocándome la barbilla.

-Cumpliré los 10 En nueve meses –suelta de pronto Levi, al encontrase en medio de nosotros.

-De acuerdo Levi –digo al notar su enfado por creerlo menor. Mi móvil en mi bolsillo hace sonar la alarma que puse ayer. Veo la hora tomándolo en mis manos.

-Oh, vaya que tarde. Será mejor que me apresure –me coloco el abrigo con rapidez. Levi fue persiguiendo mis pasos.

-Katy, Cuida bien de él. –le encargo en la puerta -Regresare para las 4:30, bye bye –me despido.

-¡Oye tú, regresa aquí! –Levi reclamaba mi presencia, cuando Katy cierra la puerta detrás de mí poniéndose en frente de él. Impidiéndole por completo que me siguiera.

-Hola, hola Levi. Soy Katy, ¡Y vamos a jugar mucho hoy! –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Levi por el contrario descendió sus cejas, formando nuevamente un ceño, y mostrando un rostro aburrido frente a su propuesta maldiciendo mi nombre.

-Jaeger. Me las vas a pagar.

.

[Jean narra]

-... Por todo eso, ¿Quieres Casarte conmigo, Mikasa? -me inclino de cuclillas frente al espejo y voy imaginándome su respuesta.

-¡Yes, Yes!... Ya lo verás Mikasa. Pronto serás Mi esposa... -dije limpiándome la nariz con la mano, metiendo la cajita en la chaqueta de mi bolsillo. Me suena el móvil en ese momento, dejándolo para después contesto la llamada con grandes ánimos

-Reinner, Hola, que tal te va... ya tienes a Christa

_**No, me temo que no. **_

-Pero que paso, Bro. Estaba seguro de que la querías a ella como esposa.

_**Hubo un cambio radical de planes. **_

-¿De qué me hablas?

_**El matrimonio fue cancelado.**_

-¿¡Qué Dices!? Eso es imposible la Anciana dijo que esa condición era imperativa. No nos la quitaría por nada.

_**No nos la ha quitado, pero no quiere que nos casemos hasta dentro de cinco años**_.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién hizo cambiar de opinión a la Abuela?

_**Eren Jaeger. **_

-¡JAEGER! –Maldice con el teléfono en la mano.

.

-Necesito su firma acá y acá, y por aquí abajo. –dijo la secretaria, señalando con su dedo indicé el lugar.

Habiéndolo hecho, ella fue cogiendo el formulario y transcribiendo datos en la computadora.

-¿bajo que nombre he de registrarlo? -pregunta al tomar un sorbo de su agua.

-Levi –contesto sentado frente a ella.

-Bien. Felicidades, Levi Jaeger es legalmente su hijo –me menciona la mujer al entregarme el papel.

Dándome la mano fui retirándome de las oficinas hasta llegar a la calle. Tenía un hijo, debía ser la alegría más grande este te mundo ¿no es cierto? Pero la tarea de criar a un niño no es nada fácil, y mucho menos cuando estas solo.

-mmm –medito en la acera, cuando voy pasando por una calle bastante transcurrida. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan gente reunida?

En el ajetreo una de las mujeres que iba corriendo choca conmigo, tendiéndome al suelo.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho –se iba disculpando al extenderme la mano para ayudarme.

-No se preocupe –le digo al ponerme en pie por mi cuenta.

-No, fue mi culpa. Va a perdonar pero estaba apurada para entregar los papeles a la escuela, antes de que se llene la plaza de inscripción.

-¿Inscripción? –murmuro sacudiéndome.

-Sí, Estoy metiendo a mi pequeño hijo a la escuela. –me mostrar a un niño, del que recién me di cuenta, que estaba a un costado de ella.

El niño rubio se encontraba a su izquierda y movía continuamente la nariz al oler levemente mi presencia, avanzo un paso para querer olfatear mejor mi aroma, mas su madre jalo de su brazo llevándose con ella de nuevo.

-¡Michael Zakarius! (Mike) Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no huelas a la gente. -El niño dirige su mirada a otro lado con pena, su madre se arrodilla tomando su rostro, logrando que volteara a verla.

-Hijo mío, La gente tiene más de una manera de emitir un olor. –le decía.

Yo observe cada momento hasta que la mujer se pusiera de pie y me preguntara.

-Usted también, se encuentra haciendo cola para la inscripción.

-…Eh… yo –murmuro al darme cuenta que me encontraba exactamente, donde ella decía. En el impacto me había metido entre la fila. La verdad no lo había pensado en eso, pero debo admitir que es una genial idea.

-Sí. Voy a inscribir a mi hijo –murmure, Y que coincidencia, no? tenía los papeles de Levi en mis manos.

-Ya tiene hijo, tan joven –decía al apoyar las manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-jejeje. Levi es mi pequeño hijo.

-¿Cuántos tiene?

-unos nueve. -dijo estimando, mientras la fila avanzaba.

-Espero entonces que su hijo y el mío se lleven bien.

-Yo también.

De esa manera me la había pasado la tarde hasta las cinco. También había tenido que comprar materiales de escuela, y por supuesto la comida. Terminando de estacionar, baje del auto con un par de bolsas en las manos. Entrando en la casa, coloque las bolsas de compras a un costado para ir cancelándole a la niñera por las ocho horas y una extra, que estuvo cuidando a Levi.

-¿Cómo les fue? –hice la pregunta momentánea.

La mujer a mi delante solamente cogia su bolso y poertencias con mucha rapidez, y un rostro lleno de preocupación, y tal vez lastima por mí al verme a la cara. Antes de irse, toca una de mis hombros para decir.

-Mantenga a ese niño vigilado. –advierte poniéndose su abrigo.

-Eh, porque, paso… Algo malo –ella se me fue acercando para murmurar.

-Esa criatura es…

Levi la mira fijamente de un costado de la casa, apoyado en la pared. Ella simplemente retrajo su rostro con miedo, y salió de la casa diciendo que no volvería a cuidar a un niño como ese. Sin entender nada cerré la puerta para dirigirme a Rivaille esta vez.

-¿Se divirtieron? –dijo dejando las llaves sobre la mesa.

[Levi narra]

Que si me divertí, la pregunta no puede ser más absurda. Mi respuesta era un claro ¡NO! Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzado de tener la edad que tengo.

-Jamás he estado más propenso a cometer suicidio antes –murmuro en voz baja.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices Levi? –chasque levemente los labios acercándome a él.

-Tú… -lo señalo con el dedo -No vuelvas a irte. Y mucho menos a dejarme a cargo de alguien. Te ha quedado claro.

-Bueno, bueno. –Se fue encogiéndome de hombros cuando lo amenazo. Eso ya era un hecho. Esa mujer no volvería a pisar esta casa, mucho menos después de dejarle las cosas tan claras, respecto a mi trato. Esta seguro que no volvería a ver con esos ojos de niño tierno después de enseñarle de lo que era capaz de hacerle con un simple mondadientes y un mechero.

Eren no hacía caso de mis palabras, pero ya se daría que yo no era alguien con quien una mujer de 17 años se atreva a jugar a ponerme moños en la cabeza. Por el contrario Eren fue comentando algo

-Mañana será un gran día para ti… -su tono entusiasta me comunicaba que tenía algo entre manos, y tenía que ver conmigo.

-Que tiene de bueno –suspiro cansado.

-Bueno…Es que será tu primer día de escuela. –menciono con animo

-¿Que dices? –reaccione mínimamente, pero algo enojado.

-Me metiste a la escuela… -balbuceó -No tiene un límite, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa Levi? –pregunto sacando la comida y guardándola en el refrigerador.

-Tu estupidez. –le contesto

-No te preocupes lo harás genial, ya verás. –cerro el refrigerador y regreso a sentarse.

-¿Porque tomas una decisión tan importante? –lo cuestiono

-Dije que voy a criarte y lo hare. –la mirada que clava en mi es segura, no había duda. Haría lo que dice.

-Pierdes el tiempo y tu dinero, yo nunca he estado en una -le confieso.

-No importa, yo sé que tú no eres burro Levi. Además confió en ti. –me dice mirando de esa forma tan peculiar.

"_Confiaba en Mi" _

¿Qué significaba eso?

Nadie, Nunca me dijo eso... por el contrario la mayoría de la gente evitaba hacerlo, ya que según por mi Status social yo no era alguien digno de eso. Ahora estaba persona se aparece y me lo da todo, se arriesga por mi ¿Cómo se supone que corresponda a eso?

-¿Por qué lo haces? –No le hallo lógica a sus palabras. Quiero una respuesta.

-Eres mi hijo Levi, porque más. –responde como si nada.

"_Su hijo"_

No me conoce, Ni siquiera sabe quién soy o de dónde vengo. Y ya me tiene tanta confianza. Ya se hace llama a un padre para mí. Su respuesta me deja perplejo.

-No te preocupes Levi. Yo me encargare de explicárselo a tus padres. –decia mientras yo continuaba callado

-…Yo voy a ser tu familia ahora –clava una de esas miradas tan profundas.

-…Mi Familia… -susurró por primera vez, perdiendo mi visión en el pasado.

-Eren –lo llamo tras un minuto.

Me había olvidado que Él. Eren no lo sabe nada sobre mí.

-Si –contesta, dirigiendo la mayor parte de su atención.

Para cuando yo voy hablando, mi voz suena igual que la de una persona que anuncia una noticia terminal.

-Soy huérfano.

[Eren narra]

"_Eren… Soy huérfano" "huérfano" "huérfano"_ sus palabras se repetían en mi mente y las iba pensando aún más.

-Levi tu eres… -logre soltar en medio del shock

-Es correcto Eren, Soy huérfano. –me confirma otra vez, pero en su voz no hallo pena ni nostalgia, solo rencor. Levi prosiguió hablando

-No tengo padres, me crie en un orfanato. No tienes que explicarles nada ni pedirles permiso. –me está retando con esa mirada tan fría que me dirige.

-…Pero Si insistes, puedes pedirles permiso a sus lapidas… o ve a buscarlos con tu gran fortuna. –tuerce el rostro con ironía al ir bajándose del banquillo.

-Levi… -volvía llamarlo, mientras el avanzaba hacia las escaleras. Se detiene con mi llamado, mas no me da la cara. Solo me habla dándome la espalda.

-Eren No me tengas lastima. Jamás los he necesitado. Yo no necesito un padre, Estoy mejor solo –continuo avanzando después de decir aquello. Me levantó inmediatamente antes de que continúe.

-¡Levi! –lo llamo -…Prometí cuidarte, Y lo hare. Lo juro. Por eso, permíteme ser tu familia. -Levi voltea a verme, en el esta vez hallo algo de alegría en su rostro.

-Pruébalo. Pruébame que tan buen padre puedes llegar a ser, Eren.

**...*... **

**Hola… Uy! La cosa esta algo dramática no? Jejeje. La verdad planeaba no publicar este cap… mi intención era crear algo de comedia, pero como no es mi fuerte Creo que termino riendo sola jaja (se ríe sarcásticamente). No sé, ¿Que les pareció este cap? Preferente a mí no me gustó mucho pero es algo necesario para todo lo que vine después. En especial la charla que tienen al final. Bueno y como también quiero ponerme al día, tanto en wattpad como acá, publicare el siguiente capítulo este sábado o domingo, estar atentas. Como siempre es un gusto escribirle. Me encanta saber qué piensas y si les está gustando la historia. No me dejen solo como un leído o un voto ¡Igual que en wattpad! *levanta la mano, con aires de vendetta*… Como sea aun así las quiero mucho, besos y abrazos. **

**Nana-chan **


	7. Capitulo 7 Primer Dia

Capítulo 7. Primer día

[Eren narra]

-Vamos…Arriba Levi. Despierta, Es hora de ir a la escuela -digo friccionando levemente sus hombros, mientras él y todo su persona descansan sobre la cama.

-Silencio -va contestando en protesta, hablando con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pegado a la almohada.

-Vamos Levi, Es hora de... -continúe insistiendo.

-Sí, Lose -se revuelta entre las sabanas dándome la espalda

-Te escuche las primeras quinientas veces...-murmura al volverse a cubrir con las sabanas la cara.

-De acuerdo –voy aceptando. Me alejo un poco de su persona, enderezando mi cuerpo me doy cuenta de su respirar nada forzado y pacifico en su rostro durmiente. Como adoraba admirarlo en estos momentos.

-Dejare tu ropa al pie de la cama. Te espero abajo para el desayuno.

-Sí, Si... hare lo que dices... -decía volviendo a bostezar contra la almohada.

Continúe caminando con rumbo a la puerta para cerrarla con sumo cuidado. Esta nueva responsabilidad parecía más cálida de como la describen, me pregunto ¿Es esto lo que significa perder mi libertad y ser padre? En eso caso no me importaría dedicarle mi vida a Levi. Cerré la puerta con calma para asegurarme de no molestarlo. Ya en el pasillo recuerdo, por un instante, mientras avanzo sus palabras en la conversación de anoche

_"Eren... Yo no necesito un padre. Estoy mejor solo"_

La visión se me pierde un momento en el suelo. Levi había estado solo por mucho tiempo, y temía que fuese desde su nacimiento. Era un rencor tan grande el que guardaba. Sentía pena Debo admitirlo, pero también admiración... Levi, era un niño muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que pensé.

.

[Levi narra]

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que volviera abrir los ojos y descubriera que el sol estaba por rozar mi rostro y despertarme. Sobándome un ojo me siento en la cama al bostezar_. No podía creer que este ya era la segunda vez que despertaba en una cama y no en…_ ataje las sabanas de mis pies y voy levantándome. _Como sea, esta comodidad no podía ser más que temporal… lo sabía, no debía hacerme ilusiones vanas_. Me dirigí al baño para preparar el cepillo y colino, junto con en enjuague bucal. Teniendo listo el preparado, cogí el cepillo al repasarlo repetitivamente por los dientes. Después de escupir en el fregadero, levantó mi rostro al enfocar mi vista esta vez en el reflejo que veía en el espejo.

-Escuela -pronunció sin creérmelo aun. Algo de espuma en la boca se mueve cuando lo digo. Esto debía ser un chiste malo… Yo en una escuela, ¿En que estaba pensando Eren?

.

Dentro de la movilidad y con el traje escolar puesto, Eren iba conduciendo. La academia estaba 15 minutos a pié de la estación de trenes, y acabábamos de pasarla ingresando al centro, desembocando por una vía alterna. Llegamos a la entrada de la academia. Una gigante infraestructura de color beis, ventanas grandes y de más de dos pisos de altura. Eren fue conduciendo en rumbo a la entrada. Era similar a la casa de su Abuela, la única diferencia radicaba en la basta presencia de infantes. Niños y niñas de aproximada mi edad, vestidos de la misma forma que yo, en uno descubrí un saco negro, al que rehusé a ponerme. Muchos de ellos se encontraba corriendo, gritando, chillando me manera ruidosa, tanto que dolía las orejas, por la agudeza de sus gritos.

Debía fastidiarme que Eren me creyera igual que aquellos chiquillos, pero no por alguna razón No estaba molesto con el sino… dirigí mi vista de nuevo al gigantes castillo. Todos y cada uno de esos niños tenían algo en la cara, algo que resultaba sumamente extraño para mí. Si, un rostro lleno de alegría. Empujándose llegaban a la entrada con sus mochilas colgadas en la espalda. Las niñas se reunían en grupos de cuatro o más, con la misma intención de subir los escalones hacia la entrada.

_¿A esa clase de mundo era al que iba a entrar? __¿Por qué esa sonrisas en sus rostro? ¿Qué los hacia sonreír? _

Durante mucho tiempo yo había admirado a los niños de mi misma edad entrar a los que los adultos llaman escuela, y yo una prisión. Sus rostros no parecían mortificados, y las sonrisas en sus rostro era… era tan real. Los niños se veían tan felices, metidos en esos grupos en los que andaban. Era típica imagen de un retrato escolar. Incluso en una de las niñas encontré a eso que me falto al nacer. Una madre. Ella le acomodaba la mochila tras la espalda…Mis piernas, manos y cuerpo entero se paralizaron en el asiento del copiloto, tan solo ver esa imagen por del vidrio opaco.

Eren apago el motor volteando a mi persona.

-Listo -dijo colocando el freno. Yo reaccioné levemente al mirar la entrada de lejos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -me ofreció tras un momento. Reaccioné de inmediato, protestante.

_¿¡Acompañarme!? No era una niña para eso. _

Abro la puerta del automóvil, para salir de una vez. Cruzar esa puerta no puede ser tan difícil. Avanzo un paso antes, pero antes de continuar, me detengo regresando la vista a atrás.

-Llega puntual -lo amenazo con la mirada, viéndolo de reojo. Eren asiente poniendo de vuelta en marcha el auto.

.

Caminando, siguiendo y puede que en algunos casos persiguiendo a los chicos llegue al aula, que se supone que me tocaba. Con los pasos dentro, la admiró levemente. En su interior encontré varios pupitres ocupados, niños sentados, y con una sola mesilla al frente. Todos miraban a la pizarra en blanco, con una ecuación escrita, el día y la fecha anotados a un costado. La mayoría de los infantes me dirige su atención al darse cuenta de que soy el único que está rompiendo la fila. Girando a un costado encuentro a otros niños apegados a la pizarra. No tengo más alternativa que acomodarme hasta el final. Esta era la fila para la presentación de alumnos nuevos hacia el curso. Voy observado como cada uno de ellos iba dando sus nombres, dirigiéndose primero a la señora del único mesón y luego al alumnado. El primero dijo

-Gunter Shulz –era un niño de cabello oscuro y extraño peinado.

-Nanaba Tokai -pronuncia la otra niña rubia y de un rostro alegre.

-Petra Ral -menciona otra por su detrás con una sonrisa. Ella fue seguida por otro niño a su detrás.

-Auruo Bros-s-sard -pronuncia mordiéndose la lengua, para luego ser llevado a la enfermería. Tuerzo el rostro cuando el siguiente continúa.

-Erwin Smith -dice un niño bastante cejón para su edad, y de cabello rubio. Tenía una postura bastante firme, de seguro fue adiestrado bien. Ese rastro, ahora leve, de cicatrices en sus manos me lo confirma.

Ese y el sujeto que le seguirían eran los únicos que tenían ese tipo de postura. Los únicos que podrían representarme un problema, pensaba yo.-

-Mike Zacarius -dijo el último rubio delante de mí. La señora mayor y de lentes sentada fue tachando unos papeles escritos en su mesa.

-Bien, con todas las presentaciones -iba diciendo, pero es detenida por la voz del niño a mí adelante.

-Espere maestra, Falta uno más -habla señalándome. Yo avanzo un paso adelante.

-Soy Levi -digo cruzándome de brazos. Ellos esperan que continúe, mas no lo hago y los niños regresan la mirada a la profesora, que a su vez pasa la mirada hacia mí.

-Es todo -concluyo. La mujer va sacándose los lentes del rostro, dejándolo con calma sobre la mesa para ir cruzando sus dedos al verme con suspicacia.

-Por favor, diga su apellido más -pide con respeto y voz elocuente.

-No tengo uno -mi voz es bastante cortante al dirigirme a ella y a todo el mundo en general.

-Muchacho. Todo el mundo tiene un apellido, tus padres debieron ponerte uno cuando... -la detengo con rapidez, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Voy descruzando los brazos con bastante molestia y rapidez pues sus palabras me dan una bofetada de realidad en la cara.

-Mire señora, Yo No tengo apellido porque... -soltaba brutamente, pues mi voz termina elevándose.

\- Jaeger. Levi Jaeger -contesto por mí, él con su peculiar voz entrando al aula.

Rápidamente gire el rostro en esa dirección al marco de la puerta, donde lo veía entrar con una mochila marrón llena de objetos escolares dentro.

-Eren -dije al ver que se metía en mi discusión. Los demás niños a mi alrededor iban murmurando _"Se dirige a su padre por su nombre, que descortés"_. Tch, que sabían ellos. Me importaba cuernos lo que decían. Eren no era mi padre, más el prosiguió con su avance hasta llegar a mi lado, y luego ir colocándome la mochila, seguido de con un comentario entusiasta.

-Te la olvidaste en el auto -dijo al colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros y decírmelo al oído.

-Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? –dijo la mujer, mirando a Eren esta vez

-Mucho gusto -le extiende la mano - Yo soy Eren Jaeger, El padre de este niño -mueve sus dedos en mis hombros.

-Bien, Aclarado el asunto. Se ha bienvenido a la clase joven Jaeger.

-Tch -murmuró mientras ella va despidiéndose de Eren, y él al mismo tiempo de ella.

Terminado su salido Eren iba retirándose, pero fue detenido por la voz de la mujer canosa.

-Joven Jaeger, Despídase como corresponde de su padre -menciona la anciana*

-¿Qué cosa? -murmuro sin comprender, pero Eren parece más feliz con lo que acabo de pedir. Vuelve a mí, pero esta vez apega más su rostro a un costado del mío, para exigirme.

-Un beso aquí, En la mejilla Levi -pide con los ojos cerrados al formar una sonrisa clara en la comisura de sus labios.

Mi reacción es obvia, me paralizo por mili segundos para negarme. Pero ninguna de las personas dentro de esta aula me permite mandarlo a mierda con su pedido. Además está el hecho de que era algo Imposible de hacer para mí. Mis dientes rechinaron levemente un minuto resistiéndome a la idea. Eren abrió uno de sus ojos al ver que no hacía nada, fue alejando su rostro. No era un cobarde y No quedaría como uno. Me levante de puntillas como acto reflejo y me despedí.

Lo tomo desprevenido y abrió esos grandes ojos color verde esmeralda para verme. Yo simplemente desvié la vista, mientras él dijo en mi oído

-Gracias, y hasta luego Levi - le di un leve codazo en el estómago. Si se le ocurría contárselo a alguien ¡Lo Mataría!

Con la partida de Eren fue asignando un asiento a cada de los chicos que esperaban conmigo al frente. Llegue a ser el último, la mujer iba divagando al no ver un lugar en donde ponerme.

-¡Oye tu pequeñín! Puedes sentarte conmigo. -chilla una niña al fondo del salón.

Fui a su dirección para percatarme que era una niña con un peinado de coleta, su pelo rojizo oscuro se encontraba bastante desaliñado y cubría levemente los lentes que portaba en los ojos, y por supuesto tenía una sonrisa loca en el rostro.

-Cómo fue que me llamaste -la amenace, teniéndola en frente.

-Pequeño. -ella fue mostrándome su sonrisa al enseñarme el pupitre de alado. Esta niña tenía valor para retarme, y sobre todo se atrevía a contestarme.

-Oye tú... -voy diciendo, cuando me llaman

-Joven Jaeger, Tome asiento de una vez

-Tch -suelto con fastidio

Fui sentándome en el pupitre al descolgar la mochila de mis hombros. Con la mujer anotando cosas en la pizarra, después de decir "copien", voy a sacar las cosas de la mochila. Pero al rebuscando con mi mano unas tres veces. No llego a encontrar el estuche, y ningún lapicero. Ese idiota no solo se había olvidado darme solo la mochila sino también el estuche. Sin ese objeto no le veo un propósito permanecer aquí dentro y voy levantándome del asiento.

Entonces la curiosidad de la niña del pupitre de mi alado, se hace presenta al llamarme, viendo que salgo por su delante.

-Adónde vas pequeñín, aún no ha tocado del recreo para que puedas salir. -No la miro, Por el contrario sigo con mi meta fija en mente. La puerta de esta aula. En cambio ella observa abajo y comienza a ir hurgando la mochila que había tirado a un costado.

-Asique no tienes un lápiz. –Dijo mientras yo avanzo un paso.

-No te preocupes, Yo te lo presto -me detengo, regresando a mi lugar.

-No lo necesito. Además No quiero estar aquí -le contesto al voltear a verla.

-Te rindes tan fácil -me va preguntando al alcanzarme el lápiz. Lo voy a coger y retomo mi asiento con un solo significado al pensamiento en mi mente "Compañerismo".

.

_[Estación de Múnich.4:15 de la tarde]_

_-Llegando de Múnich El Tren de Rail Jet, se detiene en la Estación. Se les pide a los pasajeros que bajen con cuidado, Si viajan con niños. Gracias por su preferencia -informa la bocina del lugar_

_Una mujer rubia y con una coleta perfectamente atada en un moño trasero se pone de pie, 5 min después de haber visto frenar en la vías al tren. Pero no es la única, pues otra mujer, que por apariencia era más joven, de ojos claros y cristalinos. Con una sonrisa alentadora va bajando de manera más rápido y anima, jalando tras ella a otra. Esta otra era de cabellos castaño, más rojizo que no había terminado de comer su patata. Otra por detrás de ellas se levantó, mas parecía que no tenía ningún interés en participar con las mujeres más activas. _

_-Ya basta, Dejen ese ruido -les reclama a la primera rubia, que aparentaba molestia. _

_-Am-nnie emtammos emochonadas pom vemnir desmpuem dem tamtos amos -murmura la mujer de la patata. _

_-habla claro Browse. -reclama la nombrada. _

_-Annie, Sasha solo dice que estamos emocionadas por regresar -se le pega a un costado del hombro de Sasha. _

_-Que a ti ¿no? -La codea, ella solo se limita a mirarla -No te parece genial visitar a la Abuela, después de tanto tiempo fuera. _

_Annie simplemente guarda silencio, pero la pequeña rubia aún tiene mucho que decir _

_-Ya quiero llegar y darle un gran abrazo a Mi GrandMa -decía animada mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. _

_-Sí, Si... ya me imagino el banquete que tiene preparado -comenta la otra a su lado. _

_-No se hagan tantas ilusiones -reclama la otra mujer de cabello oscuro, por detrás de todos. _

_-¡Ymir! -Chilla Christa -Me alegra que vinieras... _

_Ella le dedica una mueca. Cuando una voz familiar acompañada de otras molestas, las nombran_

_-¡Christa! ¡Sasha! -todas voltean el rostro, en especial las dos chicas que escucharon su nombre, para descubrir a quien lo hizo. _

_Una mujer de cabello corto, lacio y negro. Con una bufanda roja atada en el cuello. Mikasa les extendía la mano por las puertas de la terminal. Y por detrás de ella y se encontraban otras figuras. Otros tres hombres la acompañaban, un castaños de cabello ceniza andaba molesto y reprochaba en la esquina de su injusticia. _

_-¡Mikasa! -gritan ambas, en armónica combinación musical. Ella se les acerca. _

_Todos comienzan a moverse en la dirección de Mikasa, incluso Annie e Ymir que no fueron nombradas por esta. Ella se va alado de Annie, que mantenía su miraba fija en el portón. _

_-Es demasiada casualidad -murmura Ymir al tener a su lado -¿no lo crees?_

_Annie mira levemente a su persona, buscado una respuesta. _

_-Todos los herederos reunidos en un solo lugar otra vez... -su rostro se tuerce con ironía_

_-Te Equivocas. -reprende Annie, esta vez Ymir es la que pide la explicación. _

_-Falta uno. La familia favorita -se burla con una sonrisa, al acomodarse el mechón salido tras la oreja. _

_-Eren Jaeger. -pronuncian juntas al mirarse entre sí. _

_-Tratara de arruinaría la fiesta otra vez con su papel de mártir -se burla con más fuerza Ymir._

_-Ya lo creo. -Concuerda Annie -…Pero, y hasta ahora él ha sido el único capaz de hacer cambiar la opinión de la Abuela. _

_-Eso lo hace un rival peligroso -comenta Ymir con ironía. _

_-Bastante. -termina ella y atraviesa la puerta de la terminal para ir entrando en la movilidad. _

_.x._

[5:30 de la tarde. Alemana School Regensburg. Levi narra]

La clase concluye y los alumnos uno a uno fueron alistando sus útiles en sus respectivas maletas para luego ir saliendo detrás de la señora mayor. Las clases por la tarde habían concluido. Yo por mi parte los fui imitando, y ya acabando de meter la mayoría de los cuadernos con apuntes y demás tareas para el día siguiente, pero al coger uno de mis cuadernos me doy cuenta de que había un objeto sobre mi mesa que no me correspondía. Aquel lápiz de color amarillento con una marca negra impresa. Destacando en la hendidura de mi pupitre. La niña de mi alado se va levantaba.

Antes de que se marchara, le coloco su lápiz sobre su pupitre. Ella dirige una mirada hacia mí. Torcí el rostro con desgano. Si quería que le diera un "gracias" estaba muy equivocada. No lo haría, volteo el rostro a otro lado mientras me acomodo la mochila.

-De nada Levi –dice y me toma desprevenido, yo no llego a comprender que es lo quiso decirme.

-...yo no he dicho -contraataco, mas ella silencia mi voz con sus palabras

-Tu rostro me lo dijo -me contesta, yo regreso a su lado.

-Eres extraña Zoe. -afirmo al final.

-Puedes decirme Hanji -dijo entusiasmada extendiéndome la mano -, que te parece Si soy tu primera amiga

-Estás loca -.

-...Y tú eres gruñón -me responde con una sonrisa.

Ja, vaya primera amiga que me encontré.

.

Salimos de clase, Hanji era bastante habladora, me dijo un montón de macanas, sobre sus macotas y otras cosas que no me interesaban. Estaba cansado de escucharla, pero ella no paraba de hablar. Hasta que al final nos detuvimos a unos 2 metros de la entrada.

-Bien, hasta pronto Levi -kun -me palmea la espalda antes de salir corriendo hacia un auto que la esperaba.

-solamente Levi -decía mas no me hace el menor caso, y se marcha.

Camine por la entrada hasta llegar al portón. Pero ya llegado al lugar, no se encontraba nadie. Solamente un garaje vacío. Ese idiota llegaba retrasado, justo cuando le dije que no lo hiciera. Decido meditar un poco, esperándolo.

Eren era extraño Aun a pesar de habérselo advertido, sigue empeñado en la idea de continuar con esta locura de ser mi padre. No he tenido un padre o familia en el pasado. Mi única compañía fui yo mismo al inicio de mi vida. Lo único contacto que pude recibir fue el frio de la nieve en mi piel. El desprecio y maltrato de la gente lo primero que oí. Si, sin duda alguna conocía lo cruel que puede ser la vida contigo cuando estas solo.

Huérfano, una palabra bastante conocida para mi gusto.

¿Por qué cree Eren que puede hacer la diferencia con solo unas palabras?

-Levi -pronuncia una niña por mí detrás. Asumiendo quien era di la vuelta. Su voz era inconfundiblemente familiar para equivocarme. Sin darme cuenta unas personas me habían seguido hasta la entrada, ellos eran…

**...*...**

**Aclaración:**

**(*)**_La tradición a la que hace referencia la profesora: Es que en Alemania no se besa, solo se da la mano. Si se besa es a alguien cercano (familiar) y entonces se da un beso en una mejilla o incluso en boca. Una tradición muy conveniente, no creen?_

**Hello, les doy las gracias a todas las que me dieron consejos y ayuda. Jeje... Iré corrigiendo los Errores, no se preocupen, a veces suelo patinar con la ortografía. Lo siento. He notado que algunas no se ubican sobre si es Riren o Ereri, como les dije no estoy seguro de cual elegir… Pero decidí empezar, Con que el primero en sentir sentimientos fuer Levi. Creo que eso es Riren, no? Si, tiene muy poca paciencia para saber quiénes son los que se encuentran con Levi. Subiré el cap mañana o el Lunes, jeje… Desde acá iré hurgueteando un poco en el pasado de Levi. **

**Nana-chan**


	8. Capitulo 8 La decision de Levi

Capítulo 8. La decisión de Levi.

[Levi narra]

Daba la vuelta a mi rostro, cuando me encuentro con sus personas en frente de mí. Parados a pocos pasos de mi alcance. Clavaban sus miradas de esperanza en mí, más en uno detecte también enfado.

-...Farlan...Isabel... -pronuncio casi atónito, me había olvidado que no llegue a esta cuidad solo. Ellos me acompañaron, ellos se metieron la pata al igual que yo allá.

Farlan e Isabel me cogieron de ambas manos antes de que pudiera preguntar algo. Arrastrándome por la acera, y dejando que la mochila que colgaba en mi espalda cayera, ahí en el pavimento fuera de la entrada del colegio.

-¡Aller, hno! ¡Vamos Levi, Volvamos a casa! -me informaban mientras jaloneaban mi cuerpo por toda la acera. Obligándome a acelerar para seguirle el paso y no tropezar.

Podía apreciar con cuanta insistencia y fuerza apretaban mi mano para que los siguiera. Quería irme pero...

_En ese micro segundo en que me pongo a dudar, se forma la imagen de una persona en mi mente. Pensé en Él y en esa sonrisa... En lo solitario que estaría si yo me iba. "Eren". No podía hacerle esto__**.**_

Fue entonces cuando retome el control de mis pies y frene bruscamente mi avance, soltando mis manos de las suyas voy retrocediendo un paso, mirando el suelo.

-Non. -sentencio de mis labios. Ellos se detienen escuchando lo que digo.

-Moi quoi? ¿Porque dices eso hno? -Isabel avanza un paso hacia mí, tratando de recuperar mi mano.

-No puedo. Ya no puedo ir con ustedes. Je ne vais pas revenir. _(No regresaré)_

-Pourquoi ne pas Levi?! _(¡¿Por qué no lo harás Levi?!)_ -reclama a toda voz Farlan, notando el tono de seriedad en mi voz. Yo me limito a mirar a un costado.

-Hace tres días Era lo que más querrías... Y Ahora. No te entiendo, El orfanato es Nuestro hogar, Venez _(Vámonos ya)_ -dijo frunciéndome el ceño

-Non. No lo hare -apretó las manos levemente. Forzando a reprimir mi propia impotencia

-Mais Aniki... _(Pero hno...) -_repercutía ella con la voz acaramelada y valiente

-Ese viejo lugar Nunca ha sido Nuestro hogar. Pas vrai _(No uno de verdad)_

Lo que digo los deja sin palabras, los hiere... Lo sé, porque en este momento también siento un dolor en mi pecho por decir la verdad.

Farlan llega frente a mí, con un rostro lleno de serenidad y dolor.

-Nos protegemos unos a otros. Comme une famille, ESO Lo hace Un hogar... -me responde.

-Ne est pas vrai! _(¡No Es Cierto!)_ -Mis dientes rechinan

-... ¡Eso solo Nos hace unos Huérfanos Abandonados Viviendo en la Basura, Con la idée stupide Never Surrender! _(Con la estúpida Idea de Jamás Rendirse!) _

Mis palabras silencian a la insistencia de Isabel, que seguía tratando de tomar mi mano por la fuerza. La hacen retroceder unos pasos tapándose la boca, mirándome con ojos acuosos.

-Le-Levi-Aniki... Pourquoi tu fais ça? _(¿Porque haces esto?) _-recoge una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho y la otra tratando de alcanzar la mía, con lentitud... y esta vez temblando.

\- At... At-ce pas vous...ce qui nous l'a promis que nous allions prendre soin toujours _(Acaso...Acaso No fuiste tú... el qué nos prometió que siempre Nos cuidarías) _-recuerda, con lágrimas en los ojos.

No sé qué contestar, No se cómo explicarles. Mi voz simplemente prefiere callar.

\- ¡¿Por qué Nos Abandonas?! ¿Por qué te quieres quedar? ¡PARLE! _(¡DILO!)_ -grita Farlan furioso a un costado sin soportar más su rabia.

No puedo callar más, ellos merecen saber la verdad. Cierro los ojos para soltar su nombre, con suma calma y un sentimiento extraño de culpa y compromiso.

-Eren -

-¿Qu-quien es él? -pregunta ella, voy elevando una de mis manos a su rostro. Limpio una de sus lágrimas en ese cachete cubierto de mugre.

-Él es una persona qué ha cuidado de Mi todo estos días. -les voy aclarando al ver sus ojos y reconocer aquella mirada de fuerza. Esa alegría que tenía para seguir avanzando.

-¡MIENTES! -Me reclama -Qué clase de persona es tan buena para hacerlo. -Lo veo.

-¡Alguien se conmovió al vernos en la basura Levi! -avanza un paso hacia mí, sin apartar su mirada.

-¡Quelqu'un l'a fait! ¡QUELQU'UN! _(¡Alguien lo hizo! ¡ALGUIEN!)_ -suelta con total rabia, esperando que conteste.

Tanto él como yo, creíamos que no existía esa clase de compasión, ya que lo habíamos visto por mano propia, pero yo había descubierto alguien que se era capaz de dar tanto

-...NON, No hubo nadie... -finaliza recordándome la triste verdad, que viví hasta hace tres días.

-Asique olvida esa estupidez ya y Vámonos -concuerda al dar la vuelta, y creer que lo seguiré. No avanzo.

\- Je ai fait une promesse ferme, Farlan _(Hice una promesa firme)_ -Le menciono, Esa es mi única respuesta para él.

-Lo dices En serio. -voltea para verme a los ojos y no hallar duda. Correspondo a su mirada con severidad.

-Levi, tu nos... -aprieta puños a sus costados -¡TRAÎTRE! _(¡TRAIDOR!)_

\- Jamás los he traicionado -debato.

\- Jusqu'ici. (_Hasta ahora)_ -enfatiza en un ataque personal. Miro como sus ojos se entrecierran, retándome.

-¿Que te hace elegir a Ese extraño en vez de a Nosotros? -profundiza su mirada, al clavarla directamente para mí.

-...Dites-moi... Avez-vous grandi friands Rivaille si vite, Votre personne qui a promis de ne pas le faire jamais. _(Dímelo Rivaille... Acaso te encariñaste tan rápido, Tú aquella persona que prometió No hacerlo jamás)_

-No me encariñe. No digas estupideces, simplemente... le debo algo...

-¿Qué cosa hno.? -me pregunta Isabel de un lado, esta vez por detrás de Farlan.

-...Él es más importante que Nosotros. Ta famille. -Isabel me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Réponse Levi _(Contesta)_ -me exigen, esta vez ambos.

Me ponen contra la pared. Sabía que una elección como esa, no podía fiarme de un desconocido y su bondad, pero ¿Era totalmente correcto elegirlos a ellos?

Por primera vez mi corazón vacilaba.

Ellos eran importantes para mí, Los amaba... Ellos tenían razón. Ellos me conocen. Saben lo que es mejor para mí.

-Claro que non. -le respondo. Los aprecio demasiado como para dejarlos así nada más.

Esta vez Farlan avanzo dos pasos, cogiendo una de mis manos y no saltándola, preparándome para volver a correr. Me voy con ellos.

.

[Eren narra]

-Es enserio Eren, Una Escuela... No crees que exageras un poco -me comenta Armin en el asiento del copiloto.

-Claro que No. La Educación es importante Armin. -le menciono girando la esquina para llegar a la terminal.

-Como sería un Gran Padre, sino no cubro con los requisitos necesarios para serlo.

Detengo el carro y estoy apagando el motor habiendo llegando al estacionamiento. Armin sigue mis acciones y se va quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sigo sin encontrar lógica a tus palabras, Amigo -me cuestionaba.

-No es necesario. Levi es un gran chico -defiendo. Armin se limita a mirarme.

-Solo espero que no te equivoques -murmura de forma baja.

-Hasta luego Armin, se me está siendo tarde para recogerlo -decía metiéndome dentro del auto, e ignorando su comentario en voz baja, que no logro escuchar. El simplemente mueve la mano, en una señal de despedida.

.

[Levi narra]

\- Sérieusement ramasse et vendre vos blessures. _(En serio te recogió y vendo tus heridas)_ -curiosea mi intrépida hermana sentada en una grada del edificio.

\- El... es un Idiota en la palabra entera -recuerdo torciendo la comisura de mis labios, recordando la expresión de su rostro la primera vez que lo había visto.

-¡Wow! -expresa incrédula al inclinar su cabeza un poco atrás, elevando la manos arriba y de nuevo a sus rodillas.

-Debió ser increíble Estar en una casa más grande que las callejuelas -iba comentando entusiasta, apoyando sus manos en sus cachetes colorados al imaginar el lugar en su cabeza. En realidad esa Casa, no era más grande que el orfanato. Era pequeña para mi gusto pero... Acogedora.

-No, es un cuchitril No más grande qué el orfanato. -fui diciendo mientras Isabel seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de reprimir ese recuerdo, que jamás existió.

_...Debiste ser tú la que lo viera, Isabel. Yo no lo merecía..._ llegue a pensar.

Mis ideas y nuestros planes son interrumpidos por el sonido de las alarmas de La Policía Local rodeando el lugar. Rápidamente Isabel se pone de pie en un salto, mientras yo me voy enderezando, ya que estaba apoyado de espalda contra la pared.

-¡Ay, No puede ser! ¡Nos encontraron, hno! ¿Qué vamos a hace -le tapó la boca antes de alguno de aquellos guardias la escuche.

Por el momento decidimos escondernos, y no permitir que ninguna de las autoridades nos atrape hasta llegar a la terminal. Farlan seguía empeñado en su idea de tomar la ruta directa, que era atravesar la barricada de autos de policía que iban rodeando la escuela. Yo me opuse, pero era la vía más corta y rápida para llegar. Escabullirnos entre un montón de chiquillos de nuestra misma edad era demasiado fácil. Nada que no hubiéramos hecho antes. Por lo que tuve que aceptar.

-hmermamo -murmura Isabel con su boca aun tapada, y llegando de su saliva la palma de mi mano.

La solté casi al mismo tiempo, para descubrir mi mano embarrada de aquel liquido cristalino. Isabel se apresuró a pasarme unos de los trapos de la pequeña falda que portaba. Iba a decir que no usaría algo que hubiera estado con contacto del suelo para limpiarme la mano. Pero no me dio tiempo pues Farlan ya estaba de regreso.

-Tenemos que escapar rápido... los gardes _(guardias)_ se están alejando para cubrir un perímetro, Es hora. -Nos dijo Farlan.

Isabel va asintiéndole, yo lo voy obedeciendo de igual forma. Pero al llegar a la escuela vemos que no está nada fácil, pues han detenido a muchos de los niños, al parecer la policía estaba buscando algo.

-Estábamos tan cerca, Merde _(Maldición)_ -vocifera Farlan golpeando el suelo.

-Relájate. -Le pongo una mano en su hombro -En cuanto se distraigan, cogeremos la otra ruta.

Se lo había dicho desde un principio, pero Farlan siempre se apresura a las cosas y nos llega a pensar con detenimiento.

-Mete la cabeza más abajo, Isabela -murmura molesto tras un rato.

Voy observando como Farlan va inclinando la cabezota curiosa de Isabel tras la puerta del caro. Los tres nos cubríamos detrás de esta movilidad para evitar que nos vieran, pero no era totalmente seguro.

-Rivaille -me llama de pronto, sacándome de mi cabeza. Yo le asiento, cuando giro la cabeza una vez más al frente para asegurarme de que no nos estén siguiendo, entonces lo veo.

Observo detenidamente la imagen de Eren. Sé que es el. Puedo reconocerlo por que trae el mismo jersey azul de la mañana. Eren está del otro lado de la camioneta, junto a los guardias, policías, y demás autoridades de la Unidad. Su rostro estaba preocupado y mortificado. Veo claramente como Él está reclamando, Él está buscándome. Me detuve. Mis pies y todo mi cuerpo se paralizaron a los dos pasos de ellos, observando el suelo.

-Rivaille, Aller _(Vamos)_ -vuelven al pedir, al descubrir que no avanzo.

...

_"¿Por qué tomas una decisión tan importante?"-reclame con prepotencia. _

_Mas Eren termina de sentarse, ahí frente a mí. Para que lo viera a la cara cuando me diera su respuesta._

_-Porque Eres mi hijito, Levi. Confió en ti. -_

_..._

-Tch -reviento apretando mis dientes, mientras el recuero se desvanece.

-¡YA BASTA! -grite de pronto. Farlan e Isabel se quedan viéndome frente a mí.

-Maldito Idiota, -cierro un puño en mi mano -...Porqué sigues preocupado por mí... -murmuro

-...Aun... aun cuando yo te abandoné. -le pregunto al aire que me rodea, en una pregunta indirecta para Eren.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo va reaccionando, dejando de temblar de impotencia y rabia para ver atrás un momento, luego voy retrocediendo hasta salir disparado en su dirección.

-¡Frère! _(¡Hermano!)_ -chilla Isabel al ver la reacción en mi rostro, y más aún al descubrir que había tomado una decisión.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Maldición!_ -me reclama mientras corría de regreso.

_Era una estupidez confiar ciegamente en un extraño, Y aun así... mírenme aquí. Estoy regresando a su lado. _

_¿Cómo demonios reaccionaria Eren al saber que era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo les explicaría a Farlan e Isabel que no los estaba traicionando?_

Al final nada de eso importo hasta que llegara a su regazo, y mi cuerpo impactara con el suyo. Salte los últimos centímetros para colgarme en su cuello, pensando que mi retorno no sería de su agrado. Pero su respuesta fue inesperada, al menos para mí. Cuando mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo fue apretujado más contra el suyo. En un abrazo agradecido y fraternal.

-Rivaille... -pronuncia mi nombre agradecido.

Sentir su persona tan cerca y apegado a mí, me molesta. Más aun con su fuerza, que por ahora supera la mía, me apretujaba más hacia él. Tch. Termino apartando un poco con una de mis manos, cuando en su rostro encuentro indicios de lágrimas. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa constante de alivio en el rostro al tenerme entre sus brazos, y saber que estaba a su lado.

.

Farlan por el otro lado mira con desprecio y enojo la escena, pues lo que hacía probaba más su punto. Termina golpeando el muro con un puño.

-Lo sabía, Eres un traidor Levi. -escupe.

-Fr...Frère _(her...hermano)_ -dice ella mientras su mano es estirada en dirección contraria a mía por Farlan, que la encamina más a la profunda oscuridad el callejón.

.

Cuando Eren por fin decidió soltarme, me puso sobre el capote de un automóvil de policía. Inclina su rostro para verme, tratando de tomarme la temperatura, yo atajo su mano con rapidez.

-Ya basta Eren, te dije que estoy bien -le voy aclarando, mientras giro el rostro a un costado y encuentro las imágenes algo lejanas de mis hermanos alejándose.

-Eren -lo llamo cuando él da la vuelta para coger una venda.

-Quiero presentarte a unas personas. -le digo bajando del auto.

Eren gira su rostro a mi persona, con incógnita por mi repentino llamado tatuado en la frente.

-¡Farlan! ¡Isabel! -los llamo, ellos se detienen antes de entrar en el callejón.

Farlan estaba que no lo creía, y se mantuvo petrificado en su posición. Mientras yo cojo a Isabel de la mano, y me la voy llevando con Eren.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son estas personas, Levi? -me pregunta con tranquilidad, ya teniéndolos enfrente.

Como si estuviera feliz de que hubiera encontrado algún amigo, si supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

-Mi familia. -le contesto.

-Familia dices... Pero tú me dijiste. -me contradecía, me jacto.

-Deberías aprender a diferenciar las mentiras de la realidad Jaeger. No quería que lo supieras. -le confieso con una sonrisa.

Entonces el también formo una sonrisa en el rostro, y viene acercándose a nosotros.

-Mucho gusto, Me llamo Eren Jaeger -extiende su mano, y ellos retroceden alarmados, como si intentara algo contra ellos.

-Es un saludo, se está presentando. -les aclaro, hacía de intermedio y traductor. Las malas experiencias con el trato a gente ajena Nos hicieron desconfiados.

-Necesitan algo, En cualquier cosa... Yo les puedo ayudar. -decía amablemente, ellos voltearon a mí. Esperando que les dijera, lo que no pudieron interpretar.

-Le nous conduire à la maison. _(Él los llevara a casa, Vámonos)_ -voy comunicando, al parecer eso los contenta ya que sonríen, pero aún miran extrañados a Eren.

.

[Cocina de Eren. 14:35. Eren narra]

Cuatro sándwich, y una botella de la Coca cola de un litro, dos empanadas y algunos dulces, que ahora se hallaban diseminadas alrededor del mesón de la cocina. Donde también se encontraban sentados unos niños, una hermosa niña de cabello rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda, casi idénticos a los mis pero con la clara diferencia de en ella se encerraba una ternura, en ese rostro suyo. De manera algo bruta y apresurada se encajaba la comida a la boca, seguido por el otro niño a un costado de Levi, este era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, opacos y oscuros parecidos a los de Levi de lejos pero en el también detecto las misma mirada de desconfianza, que la primera vez que me conocí con Levi.

-Les ofrezco otra cosa -voy diciendo mientras los miro con alegría.

-Deja de hacer eso. Ofrecer mucho cuando tienes poco es malo. -contraataco Levi desde mi costado izquierdo, se oía molesto a pesar de estar tranquilo.

-Ellos están contentos, déjalo así. -me reprende girando su rostro a la ventana.

-De acuerdo. -Dije y pase tema -Ustedes son Francia también, ¿no?

Me miraron un rato, luego a Levi. Era como hablar con una radio o un muro. Ninguno me contestaba directamente, solo se limitaban a esperar que Levi les tradujera.

-Claro que lo son Idiota. De que otra forma nos conocería entonces. -eludí el insulto del Levi y continúe preguntando.

-¿Son parientes cercanos? -pregunte esta vez con más interés en su vida y pasado.

-Mis hermanos...-balbucea, enrojeciendo una parte de sus mejillas. Lo observo.

-Los adoptaré Entonces -propongo con emoción.

-¡Eh! -gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Levi descruzo los brazos para verme con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿Adopter?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! -protesta Levi tan rápido como reacciona.

-¡Adopter nous! ¡Quoi! _(¡Adoptarnos! ¡Qué cosa!)_ -los otros dos niños reaccionan después de él, con un aire incrédulo. Levantándose de sus asientos también.

-Por qué no Levi, Son tu familia. Vivirán aquí contigo. -le voy proponiendo al mirarlo, pero Levi se mantenía enojado.

-No te preocupes tengo suficiente amor para todos. -ignoraba su enfado, y continuaba con mi fantástica idea.

-Idiota. Ellos no se quedarán... -las manos a sus costados le comenzaron a temblar

-...Porque... -trataba de controlarse a sí mismo, ¿Qué era lo que no podía decir?

-¡Porque No son mis hermanos De verdad!

-Rivaille... -digo su nombre, mientras el continua con su mirada en el suelo y conteniendo la rabia.

-Tus amigos Levi. No importa yo...-iba diciendo por el contrario de él. Sentía que sus palabras tenían pena... y si, era eso no tenía por qué preocuparse yo...

-Eren -me llama, mirándome de esa tan fija y con un ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba decido.

-¡Ne dites pas Levi! _(¡No lo digas!)_ -grita de pronto el otro niño, tratando de evitar que Levi me confiese algo importante.

-...Ellos tienen padres, Eren -.

-¿Qué? -ahora su estaba confundido. Eran sus hermanos y al mismo tiempo no.

-Tch. Yo soy el único huérfano de la historia, Eren. -me aclaro apretando más su mandíbula.

-Rivaille la détente, Nous... _(Rivaille detente, Nosotros...) _-continuaba hablando el niño rubio, al acercarse a Levi con un aire de comprensión y paso lento.

-Ya se han sacrificado lo suficiente por mí.

-Levi. -estaba vez pronuncia la niña, tomando la mano de Levi.

-Farlan e Isabela escaparon de sus casas para hacerme compañía en ese lugar. Todo por mí deseo egoísta. Los privé de vivir en un hogar feliz. -iba narrando con calma e infelicidad.

-Rivaille. -lo vuelvo a llamar, pero esta vez yo iba acercándose a él.

-Ellos tienen que volver Eren...-habla antes de que avance el siguiente paso.

-¡Dans ce dépotoir! Ne pas le laisser seul Levi _(¡A ese basurero! No te dejaremos hacerlo solo)_ -protestaban los niños, y yo seguía sin entender nada.

-¡Ya Basta! No les dije que me estuvieran cuidando. -Les dirige una mirada fría de advertencia

-Puedo hacerlo perfectamente sólo. -se defiende, para luego dirigirse a mí. En su mirada había llanto contenido y su voz estaba entumecida, pero a pesar de todo firme.

-Eren, deben volver a Francia... -suspira cerrando los ojos -...Y yo también.

...*...

**Hola de nuevo, jejeje ¿Qué tal? He mejorado****. La verdad es que siempre escribo así, solo que en los anteriores quise probar algo nuevo y me salió medio feo. **

**Retomando la historia, Levi regresara a Francia, ¿creen que eso sea bueno? ¿Qué hará Eren si Levi decide quedarse? Jejeje... Con esas perversas ideas planteadas en su mente, me voy despidiendo **

**Las Quiero, ¡Besos! No se olviden dejarme Reviews, Si les gusta Claro... En serio alegran mi día y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Bye bye. **

**Nana-chan.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Regreso a casa

_[Población Rillieux-la-Pape. Distrito de Lyon-Francia]_

_La fuente Bartholdi está ubicada en la place des Terreaux en el centro de la ciudad de Lyon (distrito 1). Fue esculpida es un joven escultor de 23 años, Frédéric Bartholdi, quien presenta una obra inspirada en la fuente de Apolo en Versalles, realizada por Tuby. Una majestuosa obra de arte, las esculturas de caballos hechos de piedra parecían más vivos que la misma escultura. Se ve con rareza las garras de leones, en las pezuñas de los caballos._

_El grupo está formado por una mujer y dos hijos niños pequeños en un carro tirado por cuatro caballos de mar. Ella representa a Francia (Marianne) y 4 ríos franceses (los caballos)._

_En medio de tal obra van pasando seis pares de piernas, los cuales van pisando sin aviso el charco de agua, salpicándola en el suelo y ahuyentado algunas palomas. La verdad eso les importaba poco o nada, ya que la prisa por el escape rugía en cada parte de su ser mientras iban atravesando la plaza. _

_-Levi-Aniki... -grita un poco para que la escuchen, pues ellos se entraban a por lo menos unos tres pasos de ella y se iban alejando mientras esta frenaba. _

_-...E-espera... No, no tan rápido. -pide, esta vez apoyando su manos sobre sus raspadas rodillas, ennegrecidas con la tierra. Su mano se había separado de otra mano de piel porcela que la jalaba _

_-Tch, no hay caso... -retrocede el muchacho para verla. _

_La niña no hace más que sujetar su estómago con disimulo y expulsar aire soltando sonrisas, más el otro niño no es tonto y se da cuenta de que ella no podrá seguir de esa forma. Llega esta ella y le va ofreciendo su hombro al reprenderla. _

_-...Harás que nos atrapen -la niña simplemente le mira arrepentida. _

_-¡Farlan! -lo llama. _

_El muchacho rubio primero frena su avance mirando levemente atrás, y dándose cuenta del problema corre a lado de sus compañeros para tomar el otro hombro de la niña. Y de esa manera entre los dos van apresurando su camino. La niña en cambio no hacía más que apretar con basta fervor el objeto escondido entre las telas de su falda. _

_._

_[Levi narra]_

_Después de unas seis cuadros, los gardes al fin nos dejaron de buscar. Habíamos entrado en lo que parecía una residencia abandonaba... el lugar a mi alrededor estaba todo empolvado y no había caso de limpiar, todo se caía a pedazos. Por el contrario tampoco estaba de humor, mucho menos tendiendo que verme obligado a emplear mi cuerpo otra vez. Isabel se recuesta en el suelo a pocos pasos de donde yo recuperaba el aliento. Se nos queda mirado a ambos parados, con las manos apoyadas sobre la rótula de nuestras rodillas, con los rostros sudando y expulsando la mayor cantidad de aire que podíamos por la boca. Cargarla por las últimas cinco cuadras hasta esta instalación no había sido fácil, ni ligero para nosotros. _

_Isabel se pone de pie, va acercando a nosotros después de buscar algo en el fondo de aquellas telas viejas en su vestido. Nuestra mirada se enfoca en ella cuando va enseñándonos lo que tenía en las manos. Un pobre y pequeño trozo de Pan. _

_Mi mirada se llena con nostalgia... Por un trozo tan pequeño, se había dejado golpear... Por ese insignificante trozo, se había iba a llamar ladrona... Por la miseria y el hambre, había olvidado lo correcto para buscar lo necesario para sobrevivir... al igual que yo. _

_Esas manos pequeñas y mugrientas van partiendo el trozo. Llega a partirlo en tres tercios casi iguales, nos lo va dando. No era ni la cuarta parte de un verdadero pan, pero era alimento. Isabel se come su trozo sin objeción, como si fuera la mejor y única cena que probaría en años venideros. _

_-Isabel -la llamo sin que se lo espere, ella voltea a verme y yo aprovecho para acariciar ese pelo alborotado he ir arruinando un poco, ese mechón en su frente. _

_-...Te he dicho que No intentas nada, de lo que no te creas capaz. -le reprehendo. _

_-No hay problema Aniki, Farlan y yo podemos hacerlo. -decía ella mostrándome una sonrisa._

_-No me metas en el mismo saco -murmura Farlan a un costado._

_Ella va hasta a su lado a reprenderlo, dándole un pellizcó y una fija mirada, que aparentaba molestia. Pero para mí era infantil. _

_-Los tres podemos hacerlo lo que sea juntos. ¿Verdad Aniki? -ella alza un brazo, tratando de sacar los músculos leves que había formado mientras alzaba el puño._

_-No lo creo -les confiesa girando el rostro hacia un tragaluz mal formado por las calaminas dobladas. _

_Isabel baja a la cabeza viendo que no les creo lo suficientemente capaz de sobrevivir. Los brazos a sus costados también caen, al parecer mis palabras la desconcertaban y quería llorar._

_-Por favor Aniki, confía un poco en nosotros. Saldremos de esta -quiera que la vea los ojos, para hacer caer en la trampa esperanzadora de esos iris._

_La veo, no puedo evitarlo, al final son mi familia. Y los quiero, no puedo negarlo. Sería una mentira. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no puedo exponerlos tanto. Terminaría alejándolos de mí con tal de que estuvieran a salvo. _

_-Rivaille -me nombra con altitud Farlan desde el otro lado, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. _

_-...En un equipo la confianza es fundamental, ¿o no? -me dedica esa mirada la misma que le enseñe yo, cuando lo conocí. Esa de "Pruébame que estoy equivocado, si lo que digo no es cierto"_

_-Procuren no meterse en problemas, y lo pensare -coincido al final y me voy tocando el mentón. En serio los considero mi familia para darles mi confianza. _

_Transcurrido la tarde decimos salir, con la luz de la luna nadie tendría necesitad de reconocer nuestros rostros. Farlan e Isabel van por delante, obvio que la primera en querer salir es Isabel, siempre tan apresurada y curiosa. No podía tenerla encerrada en un agujero por más de unas horas. Era un pequeño pajarillo que deseaba alcanzar el cielo. Ser tan libre y animada era su carácter y esencia natural. Farlan se parecía a mí, el muy desgraciado. En algunos casos me llevaba razón. La actitud seria y tranquila en casos de crisis no era su fuerte. Pero y A pesar de todo la bondad regia su alma. Yo prefería regirme por mis propias necesidades, pero el optaba por ayudar a otros si estaba a su alcanza. Alguien que en el fondo quiere ser un héroe, ese es Farlan. Esos son mis hermanos del alma. _

_El acontecimiento que cambio nuestros destinos y me condujo a Eren sucedió rápido. En cuento Isabel sale por unos pasos de atrás, No noto lo que va mal hasta ver una mano. Esa mano peluda que cubre la cara de Isabel y otra que va reteniendo a Farlan. Entonces no me hacen falta motivos para ponerme a correr y querer alcanzarlos a como dé lugar. _

_-¡Non Farlan! ¡Isabel! -extiendo mi mano hacia delante mientras corro y trato de alcanzarlos. _

_Entonces soy golpeado en la nuca, el golpe es seco y me deja tendido en el suelo. A penas mi cuerpo besa el piso Isabel muerde la mano del hombro que lo retine para gritar. _

_-¡Levi-Aniki! -grita mi nombre. El sonido de esa conocida y chillona voz en mi cabeza, procura que no me desmaye por completo. _

_Mi cuerpo es alzado por un gran brazo velludo, que asumí es el que me noqueo. Me sujeta de mi estómago, apoyando su muñeca en mi abdomen. Solo observo el suelo moverse levemente de un lado al otro. Estoy por desmayarme puedo saberlo. Pero no sin antes escuchar los revoltosos chillidos de Isabel en las manos de otro hombre, y este ir comunicándole al que me tiene en su brazo._

_-Mételos dentro de la furgoneta... Estos se me van Alemania esta misma noche... _

_..._

-El tren de Lyon, está llegando a la estación. Favor de desabrocharse los cinturones, y cuidado al bajar -La bocina de la estación de La Gare de Lyon me despierta.

-Levi, ya llegamos -me decía de un lado Eren, su rostro a un reflejaba preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-¡Levi-Aniki! -Chilla Isabel de lado, sacudiendo mi hombro -¡Hemos vuelto! Mira ¡Es casa! -decía señalando por la ventana

Observe el paraje conocido, calles vacías y cubiertas de nieve, tiendas cerradas... gente conocida, gente a la que odio, y sobre todo este mismo olor a mierda. Si, habíamos vuelto. Vuelto a ser la basura olvidada de este mundo. Se supone que eso debería hacerme emoción.

Los tres bajamos en orden atravesando las puertas automáticas y ahora salíamos de la estación para tomar un taxi, simplemente no encuentro palabras en absoluto... mi mente no comprende aun ¿Por qué significaba tanto para Eren? ¿Cuál es la verdadera fuente de que se tome estas molestias conmigo? ¿Qué se trae entre manos? ¿Por qué sonríe tan abiertamente a pesar de que nos separaremos pronto?

Le di a Eren la dirección del lugar donde fuimos abandonados hace mucho tiempo, y básicamente las ruinas donde vivíamos. Pero el parecía más emocionado por conocerme de lo que jamás creí... ¿Qué era ese repentino interés en mi pasado? ¿Qué tratas de reparar, Eren?

-Parece muy interesante este lugar. -decía admirando el pueblo... me limito a mirarlo, ¿A dónde quería llegar? La construcción de estas casas fue basada en el estereotipo Alemán. Y estaba seguro que Eren, A pesar de verse inculto sabía eso.

Eren se da cuenta de mi mirada aburrida puesta sobre él, cuándo seguíamos avanzando.

-Mira el diseño de esta fuente -prueba esta vez apuntando a un artefacto que conocía muy bien, de hecho era más que conocido. Gruño con rabia al pensar en aquel recuerdo que curso mi mente un segundo

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta curioso. Había acertado una vez.

.

[Eren narra]

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -pregunto con inquietud, pues la actitud en respuesta que recibí de Levi me había dejado en duda.

-No me gusta el agua -declara con suavidad, al seguir colocando un pie delante del otro y retomar su paso. Antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué de esa causa, Levi me la va contestando.

-Hace dos años atrás trataron de ahogarme en esa fuente...

Mi rostro se queda conmovido con la confesión, mientras Levi seguía avanzando inmune después de tal confesión. ¿Por qué parecía que nada le afectaba? ...o es que Acaso Levi sabia disfrazarlo muy bien, A qué? Pues a su corazón. Cada vez perece más formado por piedra que poseer el órgano más importante de su sistema dentro de aquel pecho. Aquel que siente, Aquel que aprecia, Aquel que ama.

Esto estaba mal, ya habían paso varias horas desde que llegamos y yo no hecho nada más que recordarle cosas tristes... ¿Cómo se supone que sería un buen padre de esta forma?

_Vamos, Eren piensa en algo... Algún objeto, un lugar... algo que lo estimule a sonreír. Quiero verlo feliz, quiero ver que al menos el ultimo recuerdo de mi. Sea una en el que nos veamos felices... La nieve... de seguro Rivaille había jugado con ella de niño..._ me acuclillo levemente mientras el continua avanzando, hago una bola de nieve improvisada con la mano y se la iba a lanzar pero mi acto fue interrumpido por el de una voz bastante enojaba de un hombre mayor que reclamaba.

-¡Tu, Maldito niño! ¿Porque regresaste? -el caballero ni se tomó la molestia de ver que acompañaba Levi. Fue directo a él, y lo jaloneo del brazo. Casi arrancándoselo. Tratando de que Levi lo viera y oyera en alto su reclamo.

-...Eres un ladrón malnacido, ¿Qué le hiciste a Isabel? -el hombre le seguía alzando la voz y maltratándolo. Este rechino los dientes de fastidio.

-Vieux fou _(Viejo idiota)_ -le decía. El hombre escucha con claridad el insulto. Retrocedió unos pasos soltándolo para levantar la mano y tratar de golpear a Levi en el rostro.

-Alto... -dijo haciendo uso de mi voz e interponiéndose frente a él.

-¿Porque razón le levanta la mano a un niño inocente? -por un momento el hombre me ve y escucha desconcertado

-¡Inocente dice! -el hombre hace uso de su léxico internacional y me habla alemán para responder con basta ironía a mi protesta.

-Este chiquillo -coge de nuevo el brazo de Levi -...Es un ladrón, Hijo de la Prostituta más conocida del lugar

-¡Cállese, Usted No sabe! -le reprende Levi con la vista acuosa y llena de rabia.

-Que no se nada, Claro que se todo sobre ti Rivaille Levi... -lo mira de forma precisa y acusador

-Tu, Eres un ladrón callejero siempre lo has sido. -Levi seguía apretando los dientes.

-¡Mentira! ¡Usted No sabe Nada! -explota Levi, sorprendiendo no solo al hombre si no a mi por la altitud de ese grito.

El hombre le va dirigiendo su mirada severa, mientras Levi se suelta de manera brusca su brazo, retrocediendo un paso, alejándose de él pero sin acercase a mi. Simplemente quiere verlo a la cara, al reprenderlo con lo siguiente que va decir.

-¡Vous ne savez rien! ¡RIEN! _(¡Usted No sabe Nada! ¡NADA!)_... Usted no sabe lo que un chiquillo como yo, que nació en la basura tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel... -sus ojos comenzaban a verse cristalinos -...Las Mierdas que tuve que robar para comer, aunque sea una porquería en forma de alimento...Las mentiras que tuve que decir para que algunos de ustedes me tuviera compasión!

-Levi... -susurro su nombre al verlo llorar No solo de rabia, sino tambien de dolor. Su vida había sido muy dura.

Aquel hombre se queda petrificado viendo tal reprimenda a su persona. Abre la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero..

-¡Cállese! ¡No juegue conmigo! ¡Usted No me conoce! ¡USTED No sabe Nada sobre MI!

Levi se limpiaba de los ojos con ambas manos. Trata de tragarse su dolor. Quiere afirmar lo contrario de lo que lo acusaban, pero al mismo tiempo... ya no pudiera hacerlo más. Estaba estancado. Su realidad era la que los demás decía.. _Esta gente fue la que te corto las Alas Levi_, pienso.

-Chiquillo, tu.. -volvia a iniciar ese hombre

-Deténgase, -voy hablando primero, aumentando un poco más la agudeza de mi voz.

Fui cogiendo las manos de Levi, para luego ir posando mis manos sobre sus hombros. Atrás de él, claramente mostrándome como su protección y escudo. Yo sería aquel hombre que lo respaldaría de cual cosa que lo acusaran a partir de hoy.

-No voy a permitir que siga ofendiendo a mi hijo.

-C'est ce qu'il dit_ (Que es lo que dice)_ -el hombre se veía confundido.

Esta vez tuve que aclarar mi garganta para ir pronunciando con cuidado lo siguiente que diría.

-L-Levi... e... est mon fils... _(Es mi hijo)_ -el hombre estaba que no podía creer, lo que acabo decir.

-Esta Loco, ¿Como puede querer tener a un hijo asi? Levi es...

-Dígame todo lo que le debe. Yo pagare por cualquier cosa que haya hecho. -le propuse al final.

Levi abre los ojos y el hombre también al escuchar mis palabras. Dirijo mi vista al que más me importa. Le traspaso un mensaje con la mirada,... _"Lo veras Levi... No todo está perdido. Puede cambiar..."_

.

[Levi narra]

-Eren -digo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Eren decide dirigirme su mirada ahora, después de enfrentar al otro hombre. Esos ojos se clavan en mí. Soy incapaz de dejar de mirarlos, me veo claramente reflejados en sus pupilas. Encerrado en lo profundo de esos ojos.

No hagas eso Eren, No te hagas un lugar tan especial en mi corazón. Duele ser querido de verdad. Me duele ser querido después de tanto tiempo. Más aun cuando yo secretamente lo he deseado por años.

.

[Eren narra]

Después de esa inesperada parada Levi se mantuvo callado, guardan un secreto. continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una construcción color plomizo, con ese gran letrero de "Orphelinat Lyon". Levi se detiene en seco, los niños a sus costados retroceden un paso llegando hasta él. Por alguna razón no querían seguir avanzando sino lo hacían los tres.

-Levi... -quiero tocar su hombro para darle apoyo, pero en ese momento es cuando retoma su paso.

Una media cuadra más y nos encontramos con señora de bata negra, cubría parte de sus rosto, hasta los pies. Tenía la apariencia de monja. Unos cuantos niños la rodean.

\- Pas d'enfants ... Attention ... La neige est très froide ... _(No niños... Tengan cuidado... La nieve está muy fría...)_ -les advertía alzando el dedo.

-¡Señora Cécile! -grita la pequeña emocionada.

La mujer levanta la vista y recibe a la pequeña que le salta en brazos.

-Oh, Isabel... cette joie ... ces bien, mon amour. _(Que alegría... estas bien, mi amor. No te paso nada...)_ -abraza con fuerza y emoción a la niña. Supe al instante que ella era su madre.

-Je ne vais pas passer quelque chose... où vous avez été peu coquine? _(¿Dónde has estado pequeña traviesa?)_ -le preguntaba tomándola de los hombros, mientras ella estaba acuclillada.

Llegue a su lado junto con Levi y el otro niño. La mujer volteo hacia mí viendo que traía al niño rubio, al que toqueteo su rostro haciéndole la misma pregunta. Luego se dirigió a mí tomando mi mano.

-Oh, merci... merci... _(Gracias... Mil gracias... le agradezco tanto que trajera a mis bebés de vuelta a su casa)_

Me limito a mirarla mientras ella besa mi mano, llamándome "jeune homme". Que creo que algo así, como caballero o señorito. Lo hizo por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Levi a mi otro costado. Levi permanecía inmóvil, mirando a un lado con el rostro lleno de indiferencia y las manos bien ocultas en el chaleco de inverno. Había insistido en los guantes, pero Levi no quiso. La reacción de la mujer al verlo fue de susto al principio.

-L-Levi... -pronuncia de forma trancada.

-Sí, El es Levi. Mi hijo -le aclaro, no quería mas problemas con respecto a ese hecho.

-Acompáñeme adentro... Por favor... -me va pidiendo con educación al poner sus manos junto a la altura de su vientre.

-Con gusto... -digo, dejando a Levi a fuera con los niños. Mientras la mujer me va enseñando el lugar.

Por dentro todo es más oscuro, y tiene un olor extraño a humedad mezclado con tierra. Mi nariz comienza escocer dentro de un momento. Por el recorrido me enseño el comedor y los dormitorios bastante amplios, tanto que parecían galpones con más de treinta camas y con una sola sábana blanca. Los niños dentro se hallaban hablando y algunos descansando en la cama. Hasta que llegamos a un despacho, la mujer se sienta, me dice que tome asiento pero no lo hago.

-Es extraño. –decía bastante incrédula -...Usted es la primera persona que lo ha querido adoptar.

-Lastimosamente no soy la encargada... –decía moviendo las manos alrededor del mesón

-...Tras el incidente –no llego a completar sus palabras, o si lo hizo no la escucho pues su voz se desvanece cuando ella mete su cabeza abajo, buscando en unos cajones con llave.

-Le di la mayoría de la información que tuve a los gardes, cuando me la pidieron tras su desaparición... –me informa, pero esta vez tiene ya un folder en sus manos, que estruja entre sus dedos, algo delgados pero muy finos.

-...lo único que me queda, son citas... y algunos de los datos escasos. Pero aun así creo que le servirán... – le sonreí, eso era lo que vine a buscar. Voy hojeándolos cuando ella llama mi atención.

-¿Le puedo pedir algo?

-Claro –cierro el folder, dándole mi máxima atención. Ella levanta su vista, está llena de tristeza cuando me dice.

-No se arrepienta. Levi ha pasado por momentos duros. Es un niño complicado pero...

-Descuide, No lo hare. –le sonrió. Ella me da mano antes de que salga.

-Ah, y una cosa más... a Levi le gusta las luces del árbol de navidad.

-Gracias. –menciono con emoción.

Con el folder en mis manos fui saliendo hacia el exterior, tomando la ruta de las escaleras. Por fuera el aire me recordó la temperatura y me apretuje más la chalina. Levi aún estaba afuera pero esta vez observaba a las personas pasar junto a la plaza. Llego a su lado metiendo el expediente en mi abrigo.

-La nieve volverá a caer por la noche... de seguro lo extrañaras allá, no? -decía en un intento de hacer conversación.

-Lo lamento -me contesta la voz, sonando lastimera.

-De seguro que querías una familia tanto como yo, Eren. -miraba abajo apreciando algo de nieve derretida en sus manos

Los amigos de Levi, Farlan e Isabel si no me equivoco, llegan a nuestro lado escuchando la charla que teníamos

-...pero Esto es lo que soy realmente. Un ladrón. -Levi esconde las manos en el abrigo, tratando de conservar este calor que había encontrado. Pensaba que me arrepentiría y lo dejaría aquí al conocer quien era. Que equivocado estaba.

-Levi, ven a casa conmigo. -le digo. Levi va dando la vuelta viéndome.

-Pero... -se interrumpió a sí mismo, y luego callo.

-¿Que dicen chicos? -digo asomando mi cabeza por uno de los hombros de Levi.

-Está bien, Si me llevo conmigo a su gruñón amigo -les pregunto, ya que sé que la opinión de ellos es muy importante para Levi.

.

[Levi narra]

Al igual que Eren me quede esperando la repuesta de mis hermanos.

-Por mí, Está bien. -dice encogiéndose de hombros, Farlan. Pero indicándome con la mirada que me fuera.

-Cuídalo y Abrázalo mucho, Eren. -aconseja Isabel. En serio querían echarme a patadas de aquí, no?

-Serán... -protesto pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al final sabía que lo querían era verme feliz.

Eren alzo la cabeza, echando una última vista al paraje nevado antes de pronunciar.

-Hora de irnos a casa Levi -me extendió la mano para que la tome. Deseando nada más que regresara con él. Regresaría a una verdadera casa.

-Adiós Levi. Cuídate. -Isabel se me acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sabía cómo odiaba esto, pero no la vería en mucho tiempo por lo que también deje que me abrazara. Siento su calor en mi cuello, provocado por sus brazos.

-_No dejes de Mirar el Cielo, Aniki..._ -vuelve a repetir el beso en mi mejilla, para luego alejarme y darle espacio a Farlan. Este avanza hacia mí después de que ella retrocede.

-Hasta pronto...Levi -coge mi mano con fuerza, al igual que quisiera medir fuerzas conmigo. Luego me abraza y golpea dos veces en la espalda. Lo veo fijamente y el me devuelve la mirada antes de que nos separemos.

Eren se va despidiendo igual que yo, fallando levemente en la pronunciación. Al final nos fuimos embarcando en el tren. Me siento frente a él mirando la ventana, quería observar una vez más este lugar para recordar que en el quedaba parte de mi familia. Y la otra estaba con...

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres para cenar? -pregunta Eren acomodando su abrigo en la banca

-...Tartanie -suelto humorístico.

-Levi que injusto eres... Porqué que no hablas español -me reprocho.

-Jódete Jaeger -me burlo al escuchar el motor del tren ponerse en marcha.

...*...

**Hellow chicas. No podía dejar a Levi sin mi pechocho Eren, además Eren no iba a regresar sin Levi. Espero que les haya gustado. Tarde un poco por la llegada de mis examenes. Gracias pos sus Reviews, jejeje Espero mas**

**Bueno tengan un hermoso dia, mientras Levi viaja de regreso con Eren.**

**Las quiero, Nana-chan.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Incidente

**Hola chicas, Que tal? Gomen, Gomen me disculpo de anticipo le puse demasiado bullying a este cap. Pero espero que lo disfruten.**  
….

[Levi narra]

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sin querer abrir los ojos, había dormido de costado. Me voltee dándole la espalda a la ventana y al sol que entraba por ella. Pero al final sabía lo que tenía que hacer por lo que me senté en la cama, sin querer ni ganas abrí los ojos para ver al frente, la puerta de mi habitación. Como lo sospecho, mi uniforme esta de costumbre al pie, Bien doblado y listo para ponérmelo. Cansado me volví a echar en la cama. Poniendo mis manos a los costados de mi nuca. Ahora esta era mi casa, ¿no?

-¡Levi a desayunar! -llama la voz de Eren, desde la planta baja.

-Tch -suelto de mi boca, antes hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

-¡Levi! -vuelve a llamar. Fastidiado me levanto y voy hasta el marco de la puerta para gritar por él.

-Sí, Te escuche Eren, ahora bajo.

Después de los quince minutos que me tome en vestirme decido bajar. Uno a uno los escalones, manteniendo la mirada fija en Eren que se hallaba a lado de la cocina terminando de preparar el jugo. Me siento en el banquillo esperando que ponga mi plato delante. Eren lo hace, prepara una pequeña pirámide de unos waffles, a pesar de no ser mi comida favorita era un mangar de degustaba al mar de bien. En pocas ocasiones lo había probado, más que todo en orfanato, en algún cumpleaños de los niños. Pinchando con el tenedor me metí un gran bocado, solo por este tipo de delicias me atrevía a dejar a un lado a mis modales y comer cual bestia hambrienta. Además era la única comida que Eren sabia cocinar sin quemarla. 

-Buen provecho -me dice después de darle un sorbo a su taza, lo veo un rato esperando que termine de bajarla para hablarle.

-Espero que no estés planeando nada con esto, Eren.

-Eh, ¿Porque me sigues diciendo Eren? ¿Sabes que legalmente soy tu tutor?

-Y eso qué? -tomo un sorbo del jugo de naranja

-Vamos Levi, dime "Papá" -presiona con esa voz tan acaramelada.

-No digo cursilerías como esa -me voy levantando -Es hora de irme a clases.

-Puedo llevarte... -ofrecía aun sentado, mientras yo le daba la espalda.

-No. Tomare el autobús de Freigshig -decía llevando mi mochila a cuestaa en el hombro, antes de salir por esa puerta.

-Ah, Eren tome 20 Euros de tu billetera para el pasaje -Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Espera Levi, El pasaje solo son 12! 

. 

Voy caminado por la entrada. Eren podía ser cualquier cosa menos lo que decía. Además no tengo ninguna razón para llamarlo así.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Levi-kun! ¡Espera! -grita la chillona de Zoe. Reconocí su voz como la autora de mis martirios a partir de hoy. Como si nada llega a mi lado con su mochila abierta y campante, saltando de un lado al otro al dar un paso. Definitivamente era una chica extraña. 

-¿Puedo acompañarte, no? -me pregunta al agarrarme la cara, en un intento de guiñarme el ojo, atraves de esos lentes.

-Haz lo que quieras -le contesto con fastidio y apartando sus manos sucias de mis cachetes.

-Tuviste un largo fin de semana, no? -comenta sabiendo que yo no vine el viernes.

-Es mejor si caminas y te callas -apresuro mi paso, pero desgraciadamente ella me alcanza sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amargado... o viniste así de paquete? -canta al hablarme, ignore su comentario por completo y seguí caminando.

Llegados al interior Zoe continuaba a mi costado, me fastidia que le gente vaya siguiéndome. Antes de que pueda decirle que se aparte, es cuando una niña de cabello rojizo, un color muy claro parecido al anaranjado pálido, llega corriendo desde el final de corredor. Casi atropellándome para lanzarse sobre los brazos de Hanji. Petra, si mal no recordaba era la niña que veía.

-¡Hanji-san, Hanji-san! Protéjame... Eso chicos están molestándome de nuevo -le comunica hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Ah, otra vez esos chicos... -dice volteando su cabeza.

Voy avanzando unos pasos, viendo que Hanji lo tenía todo bajo control cuando veo que llegan dos jóvenes, de edad de por lo menos unos 15 a 16 años. Entonces otro llega por detrás, acorralándonos de ambos lados. La situación se tornaba más complicada.

-¡Oye tu chiquilla, Danos tu mesada! -grita uno.

Ella no hacía más que aferrar sus manos con más fuerza a los hombros de Zoe. 

-No te estoy preguntando -grita al ir cogiéndola de su mochila y la hacerla gritar

-ahh ahajaja ahh no quiero... -decía llorando

-Apúrate no tengo tu tiempo, mi clase ya empezara -dice arrojándola contra Zoe de nuevo, ella se apega más a ella

-Ya no la molesten... No ven que no tiene más dinero -les reprende Hanji, acariciando sus cabellos con ambas manos.

-Nadie te pregunto a ti, cuatro ojos -le insultan, Zoe no hace más que verlos rencorosa

-Y tu llorona... Suelta ya la plata -le gritan en coro, Petra se mantiene junto a Hanji.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Apúrate! -los gritos para la pelirroja aumentaban. Es entonces cuando veo como sus ojos se cerraban con más fuerza, trataba de reprimir que salieran más lágrimas de esos ojos.

-Cállate, bastardo... -digo sin soportar más el ruido. Ellos me ven en medio de la discusión inmóvil.

-¿Y tú que te metes acá, pequeño? -mi vista se dirigía a ellos. Buscando al que me llamo pequeño.

-No ves que son mujeres. Eres patético, déjala ya -le recomiendo y amenazo al mismo tiempo.

-Este no es tu problema. No te metas... -decían intentado volver acogerla por su mochila. Veo entonces su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sus ojos cerrados, la boca abierta mostrando la mayoría de sus encías y las lágrimas desbordándose por ambos lados, llorando. Yo había visto ese rostro antes. Isabel. 

-¡Malnacido! -insulto corriendo en su dirección para encestare un puñete en la cara a uno de ellos hasta hacerlo sangrar. Su cuerpo choca contra los casilleros

Luego me giro hasta el otro para verlo a la cara y descubrir que tenía intenciones de atacarme. Llega a golpearme la cara y cortarme el labio. Vuelve a intentarlo hacerlo pero esta vez esquivo con rapidez el golpe y voy agarrándolo de la camisa. Le doy un vuelco hasta que caiga de espalda contra el pasillo.

Esas acciones bastan para que una multitud de estudiantes de todos los cursos se reúnan a mí alrededor, formando un círculo. Hanji se lleva a un costado con Petra mientras el otro se pone pie.

-Dije que la dejaran en paz. -los amenazo.

-Quien te has creído, niñato. -me quiere devolver el golpe, pero esta vez divisó una navaja de mango corto.

Viendo eso dejo que venga hacia mí, tendiendo el cuchillo por delante. Trata de embestirme mi persona. Pero tan rápido como veo venir su mano es que se la doblo haciendo me a un lado y quitándoselo. Doy un medio giro y le hago una cortada en el cachete, al mismo tiempo que coloco mi pie entre los suyos. En un tranca de pies que provoca que se desplomé de cara.

En cambio yo, me mantenía de pie, sosteniendo el cuchillo de forma errada. De mango para abajo.

-Eres...un monstruo -decía con la quijada contra el suelo

Ha, me burlo. En este momento. Yo no me considero ni un monstruo, ni un héroe.

Arrojo el cuchillo arriba, para cuando lo atrape lo tenga del lado correcto. 

-No deberías tener eso... -tanteo su peso con mi mano.

-...Si ni quiera lo sabes usar. -se lo arrojo arriba de su cabeza. De manera que mueve los ojos hacia arriba tratando de ver donde cayó.

-Jaeger Levi... -llama una mujer de traje. La mayoría de los estudiantes reunidos iban huyendo de la escena, algunos le abrían paso.

-Acompáñeme a dirección. -dijo bastante seria la mujer.

-Tch -suelto con rabia. Cogiendo la mochila de nuevo en el hombro es que la voy siguiendo por el pasillo.

No lo sabía, pero ahí entre la multitud de ojos que vieron la escena que monte. Había unos ojos que se interesaron bastante en el talento natural que poseía mi cuerpo. No lo sabía, pero desde ese día, mi vida y servicio serian la meta a conseguir de esa persona.

. 

[Eren narra]

Voy dejando las llaves en la mesilla al regresar a casa. Pero de manera despistada las arrojo fuera del pocillo y caen al suelo. Voy recogiéndolas del suelo para volver a ponerlas sobre la mesa cuando descubro el pequeño sobre amarillento a un costado de la estantería, bien metido entre mis libros, este se dejaba ver una orilla. Lo cojo mientras dejo las llaves a un lado y recuerdo sus palabras, desatancado la cuerda del sobre "**...Si ha decido adaptarlo, creo que al menos debería conocerlo**"... pensándolo bien. La mujer llevaba mucha razón. Casi no conocía de nada a Levi. Voy sacando del interior varias hojas blancas, con aspecto desgastado y algo amarillento por los bordes. La cantidad de las hojas también varía de una paginas sujetadas con un clip y una tarjeta verde marino con el nombre de "Levi". 

Volteándola descubro que anotada tiene una fecha: 25/12/07. Por debajo de los números estaba descrito como nacimiento estimado o definido por él.

Retirando la tarjeta pase a las hojas en las que encontré datos escasos y la mayoría indefinidos. Bastante resumidos y concretos para mí gusto.

Nombre: Rivaille Levi.

Nacimiento: Francia-Rillieux-la-Pape (población)

Peso: 24 gr.

Altura: 1,20 cm

No se han encontrado familiares o parentela. Su madre según comentarios de la gente es una mujer blanca de cabello negro y delgado. 

Lo siguiente que encontré, no eran más que notas. La mayoría hechas por la señorita Celice.

**24/12/09**

**Encontré a un niño un día en los escalones del orfanato. Pensé que estaba muerto, ya que su cuerpo se mantuvo inerte y congelado durante los primeros intentos de comunicarme con él.**

**Su cuerpo recibía una desnutrición leve. Sangraba por la parte de las orejas y la barbilla. Tenía los labios morados. Y alguno de los dedos congelados. Responde al nombre Levi.**

**25/12/09**

**Ha ido progresando a los tratamientos que le administramos para la cicatrización de sus heridas. Come lo que se le sirve, siempre se limita a dar un "gracias" al terminar. No deja entablar una charla profunda. Se limita a respuestas concretas y cortas. Llega a ser violento con gente desconocida y de trato tosco. No tiene familiares y es ermitaño. Su cuerpo está rodeado por cicatrices y llagas. A pesar de que se la he curado en varias oportunidades, jamás me dijo donde se la hizo ni cómo.**

**07/02/10**

**Levi tiene un carácter fuerte y duro, pero es una persona amable. Es un chico Inteligente que mantiene limpio. Siempre se sienta al final del aula, y se queda callado conserva bastante distancia de sus compañeros. Sus cosas siempre están ordenadas. Raras vez se lo ve sonreír. Admira mucho la nieve a pesar de que no le gusta salir.**

**20/05/10**

**Levi se comunica abiertamente con dos niños en el orfanato. Tengo expectativas de que su comunicación se ampliara con el tiempo, al igual que sus relaciones. Le gusta pasar el tiempo afuera del orfanato con sus nuevos amigos. Levi muestra progresos y su sonrisa llega a ser espontanea.**

Las siguientes notas a partir de ese día son de varias personas, que más que notas eran declaraciones en contra suya.

**Rivaille Levi es sospechoso de robo en una tienda.**

**Levi fue visto robando en las inmediaciones de la calle, acompañado por dos infantes.**

**Levi tiene un comportamiento hostil y bandolero. Se le cita a la correccional en unos meses.**

. 

[Levi narra]

-wow... Levi... lo que pasó allá fue genial. ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? ¿Ya te curaron la herida en el labio? Sangraba mucho...

-A callar. Quiero silencio -digo colocando mis cosas en su lugar.

-¿Que paso? ¿Qué dijo la rectora? ¿Te expulsaron? -Tch, Nunca lo permitiría.

-No te dije que te callaras. Haces muchas preguntas -reprocho

-Es que no me dices nada -hace un puchero.

La maestra va entrando y se va dando inicio a la clase de literatura. Todo el mundo saca su libro, voy imitándoles mientras Zoe sigue fastidiándome con sus notas en papel que buscaban que le dé una respuesta._"Vamos Levi, dime Que paso" "¿Te llevaron a la enfermería?" "¿Qué te dijo la rectora?" "Ya, Enano contesta"._ No era chismoso y en segundo plano. No quería que se enterara de mis problemas. Uno a uno los estudiantes van pasando a leer las líneas. Zoe se sentaba a mi lado derecho, mientras que por mi izquierdo tenia a un chico rubio, que reconocí como Erwin.

-Maria setzt sich in den Sessel (_maría se senta en la silla)_ -pronuncia apenas Zoe.

Espero a que termine, cuando me doy cuenta que Smith tiene la mirada puesta en mí. Odio que me esté viendo fijamente. Hanji termina de leer y entonces por fin llega mi turno, y voy leyendo la línea.

-María setzt sichin der Scheiße (_maría se senta en la mierda_) -Pero apenas la llego terminar de leer la clase entera comienza a reír y otros a mostrar un rostro de asombro. 

_¿__Qué Diablos pasaba?_

Me quedo mirando a toda la clase con el libro en la mano. Erwin Smith se ríe de mí.

-Zakarius, lee de nuevo la oración. -manda la maestra después de hacerlos callar.

-Maria werde indem Stuhl sitzen (_maría va a sentarse en la silla.)_

Maldita sea... me había equivocado.

-Tenga más cuido en la pronunciación -me decía la anciana, yo fui apretando los dientes.

-Parece que no eres bueno para todo, Levi -se burla el tal Smith ese... Me levanto de la silla.

-Si tienes algo que decirme. ¡Dilo de una vez Smith! -le grito

-¡Joven Jaeger! No quiero más peleas. Queda castigado. Limpiará el piso de la Sala de natación por insolente -la miro con desprecio.

-...y No me mire así, vaya...Apúrese y Hágalo.

Me voy levanto del pupitre y me encamina a la salida. Saliendo del aula.

.

Cogiendo la escoba y el trapeador limpiaba el lugar, había amontonando la mugre a un costado después de una media hora. Ahora le estaba pasando el trapeador para que el piso reluciera y teniendo cuido al colocar la cera para lustrar el suelo. Pasado una hora, solo había llegado a cubrir la mitad del lugar, y mi frente ya comenzaba a sudar.

-Esté lugar es muy grande, me tomaría bastante trabajo... -decía secándome al frente cuando los escucho entrar. Ensuciando con sus pies el piso que abrillantaba.

-Mira, que te parece tú castigo -se burla el rubio de la anterior vez.

Me limito a mirarlo con el trapeador en la mano. Mi mirada esta fija porque no quiero interrupciones cuando trabajo, y mucho menos al hacer la limpieza.

-Pudiste evitar todo esto, Uniéndotenos. -recalca con una sonrisa, la propuesta que rechacé.

-Tch. Mi capacidad de golpearte se reduce a un sólo golpe como mínimo -le recito.

-¿Que dices? -vaya, que era idiota. Lo iba a golpear como siguiera molestando.

-No me interesa -digo al final. Moviendo mis manos alrededor del palo de escoba

-Lo lamento, Solo hay 2 opciones. -iba diciendo, yo continuo con mi trabajo

-...Estas con nosotros... o En nuestra contra -me detengo, volviéndolo a ver. Eso me parecía una amenaza. Entrecierro los ojos mandándolo a la mierda en silencio.

-Tú lo quisiste así...-se jactaba al levantar a la mano.

Los dos chicos a sus costados avanzan a mi dirección, y me van agarrando de los brazos.

-Oigan! Que creen que hacen. ¡Suéltenme! -Tiro la escoba y pataleo cuando me llevan a la orilla.

Mis pupilas se agrandan viendo el agua cristalina y fría a centímetros de mi espalda y después al rubio. Un segundo después mi cuerpo es empujado dentro la de piscina y en el agua. Entro de golpe por lo que no tengo más opción que caer de espaldas a la primera. El frió va acumulándose en mi espalda y luego se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. No tengo más opción que mover las manos con desesperación y chapotear dentro.

-Ya ve Rivaille. No te conviene ser nuestro enemigo -se burlaba

Ellos ven como luchaba por subir a la superficie.

-Maldito -insulto logrando flotar un poco dentro del agua, mientras ellos se van yendo, dejándome dentro. Pensando que yo tendría ningún problema para salir. Sin saber que el agua, el agua era uno de mis grandes miedos.

.

[Eren narra]

-¿Dónde está Levi?...Ya van saliendo todos -iba preguntándome, ya así media hora que la salida ya había tocado. Y yo me la quedaba esperando para recogerlo, pero Levi no salía.

Mientras estoy buscando por el patio escolar, distingo a un par de chicos de aproximada la edad de Rivaille. Me les voy acercando y pregunto.

-Oigan niños, ustedes no son los amigos de Levi -el pequeño Mike me mira y reconoce. Esta acompañado de otro niño. Erwin Smith.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Lo han visto? -dijo con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Levi está limpiando la piscina -me contesta Mike.

-¿Piscina? -indago. A Levi no gustaba el agua. Lo sabía, que hacia tan cerca de una piscina, por lo que llegue a saber Levi no sabía nadar.

-Sí, fue su castigo -iba contando Smith.

-¿Castigado? -murmuro. Ellos se limitan a asentirme

-¿Y Cuánto ha pasado desde eso?

-Lleva limpiando una hora -me contesta. Levi llevaba limpiando una hora. Eso no era bueno, nadie tardaría tanto, y mucho menos cuando lo que menos quiere es estar cerca del agua. Algo me decía que algo no tan bueno le pudo haberle pasado.

-¿Dónde queda esa piscina? -pido algo alarmado. Ellos me dan la información del lugar, era un galpón apartado del área de estudios y propenso a las áreas deportivas, como la cancha de raqueta.

Llego a acelerar el paso, e poco tiempo ya estoy corriendo, dándole una vuelta a la chanca y adentrándome en el galpón. Es como lo sospeche. El lugar es enorme, contiene varias sillas, y marca se exclusivas en los bordes para las carreras de natación. Por dentro había varios baños, la piscina de forma rectangular es bastante amplia y profunda. Ya en las esquina descubro a Levi estaba dentro de la piscina, sujetado del borde de las escaleras. No sé qué hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba a ayudarlo, pero viéndolo mi corazón se tranquilizaba. Rebaje mi pulso con respiraciones leves al avanzar unos cuantos pasos para que no notara que casi me da un infarto.

-¿Estas bien? -voy preguntándole, en frente de él.

-Te parece que Estoy bien, ¡Idiota! -me responde de manera brusca y enojada. Era un pequeño gato molesto y enojado. Su ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo y las gotas de agua cubrían por completo su rostro al marcarlo por toda su superficie.

-¿Qué pasó? -me arrodillo junto a él. Viendo como pequeños temblores atravesaban su cuerpo, buscando calor

-Me caí -me miente, al parecer odiaba admitir que tenía problemas

-En serio, porque no pareces que tú seas una persona torpe como para...

-Sólo Cállate, Dame la mano y Sácame de aquí -por supuesto cada una de sus palabras fueron órdenes.

Voy extendiendo mi mano. Levi la coge pero su mano, esta mojada, lisa y fría. Aun así la voy cogiendo para sacarlo de ahí. Levi va soltando el barandal con cautela, confiando su mano a la mía. Yo voy sonriendo al jalar su cuerpo en mi dirección mientras él hace de la vista gorda, ocultando también lo mucho que lo complacía que lo ayudara. Es entonces cuando la fricción hídrica, de su mano empapada de agua va resbalando de la mía. Levi dilata sus pupilas con sorpresa admirando como sus dedos van separándose poco a poco de los míos. Levi va cayendo hacia atrás por su propio peso, de nuevo adentro y al agua.

Unos segundos después de eso, es que me doy cuenta de que Levi esta vez no será capaz de salir. Su cuerpo iba cayendo más y más en la parte onda de la piscina. Levi iba expulsando todo el aire como burbujas que sobresalían en el agua mientras la imagen de su pequeño cuerpo se perdía en el cloro cristalino del agua. No me retraso un minuto más y salto al interior, nadando a la profundidad buscando su cuerpo con mis brazos y a pegándolo a mi pecho.

-coughs coughs -tose, tose.

Levi se mueve constantemente a mi lado, expulsa agua y aire de su boca contra mi hombro. Cuela sus pequeñas manos alrededor de mi cuello para sostenerse. Me alegraba saber que no se había tragado tanta agua, ni se habían tapado sus pulmones. Solo necesitaría una taza calienta y una frazada gruesa para reponerse. De pronto siento como una de sus piernas resbala por un costado de mi abdomen al intentar sujetarse.

"Merde, No me sueltes" esas palabras se le escapan como un balbuceo de sus labios. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Voy nadando con un solo brazo hasta llegar a la orilla mientras Levi no dejaba de temblar en mi regazo, cuando estuvimos por salir es que me doy cuenta de que sus labios están morados y sus ojos poco a poco se van cerrando. Había un par de gotas atrapadas entre sus parpados.

-bien ya estamos fuera -digo saliendo del agua.

-Levi -lo llamo pero descubro que ha caído desmayado en mis brazos.

. 

[Por la noche. En casa. Eren narra]

Termine de dar unas dos vueltas y luego verter el agua caliente en la taza. El aroma a manzanilla salió del borde, cogí unas cuantas galletas que recién compre y me encamine al dormitorio de Levi. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y de espaldas.

-Tu maté ya está listo -le decía, Levi me mira fijamente desde la cama

-Yo no pedí eso. -decía de brazos cruzados, mientras se refugiaba en las frazadas calientes y gruesas.

-No es necesario ya que no estoy enfermo -debatía, bastante airoso, pero ahí es cuando le traiciona su propio organismo.

-¡Achus! -estornuda, contradiciéndose a sí mismo. Lo miro con suspicacia.

-Solo un Sorbo. -acepta a regañadientes que tengo al razón.

Le cómodo la frazada, cuidando sus pies para que no se resfrié y voy acariciando sus cabellos con mi mano libre. El me mira por un rato, luego me da la taza. Perdiendo la mirada un poco es que la hago caer. Estalló contra el suelo, a un paso de mí.

-Mocoso -me insulta.

-Porque me dice así... Si soy más grande que tú... -voy diciendo mientras recojo los vidrios rotos.

-Por las cosas que haces y llegas a decir, pareces más un mocoso inmaduro. M-o-c-o-s-o. -deletrea travieso.

-...aparte 10 años de mas no son nada adulto para mí.

-Pero Levi, Sino fuera lo suficientemente adulto no podría adoptarte. -Levi prefiere callar, o tal vez es el cansancio lo que lo hace recostarse, hundiendo más ese rostro en la almohada.

Regreso a su habitación después de dejar el vaso, lo admiro un momento mientras duerme, acaricio sus mejillas. Si estaba despierto no me lo permitiría por lo que aproveché, su frente aún estaba caliente. Rozo sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios tratando de sacarle una sonrisa. Pero no, termino sonriendo yo. No sé qué tiene este niño que me hace amarlo tanto.

.

[Levi narra]

Pasaron un par de horas, y es el dolor en la cabeza me hace despertar. No sabía cómo haría mis tareas mañana, pero simplemente tomaría una aspirina o... Descubro entonces que la luz en la TV está encendida y el cuerpo de Eren se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado. Pegado como si fuera una madre sobre protectora. Eren hacia tanto por mí y no se daba cuenta. Mirándolo fijamente me cuestiono.

-...Mon père. Vous êtes mon père, Eren? _(Mi papá ¿Tú eres mi padre Eren?)_

**...*...**

**¿Me extrañaron? Me perdí por mucho tiempo casi un mes, no? **

**Bueno, lo que quería de decirles es que hice otro Fanfic, Pero este es un Mpreg. Un Ereri nato, jeje… Lo siento para las que les gusta el Riren. Su nombre es "El Regalo de Rivaille". Espero que les guste… **

…**.Y en cuanto a "Tienes Mi Corazón". Levi ira creciendo un poco más, Su relación se profundiza descubriendo que lo que siente por Eren es más que un "Amor fraternal" jeje**

**Bien, se acabó mi narro sinóptico. No leemos en el próximo cap, bye bye**

Nana-chan.


	11. Capitulo 11 Familia en Acto

Capitulo 11. Familia en Acto

[Levi narra]

_Mis labios van abriéndose y cerrándose en un arco reflejo por conseguir aire, pero no, simplemente lograba soltar más burbujas de aire._

_Muere... Muere..._

_Este recuerdo es tan profundo, que incluso soy capaz de sentir el peso de sus dedos alrededor de mi garganta. Ahorcándome. Me recuerdo a mí mismo y al intenso frió del agua hundir mi rostro y parte de mi cuerpo. __Ese miedo de no poder escapar. Esa incapacidad mía para respirar en la oscuridad del agua._

_Mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos los primeros segundos al entrar en contacto con el agua. Luego recordé porque mi vida siempre dependía de los demás... De este hombre en realidad._

_¡Muere, Maldito bastardo!_

_Si, dentro unos segundos lo entendí. Yo no era su hijo. Era su entretenimiento. Nunca comprendí su maltratos o su odio hacia a mi hasta ahora. En la que me doy que había echo mal en aferrar mis esperanzas, Aferrarme a esta persona que solo me lastimaba. Pero a pesar de todo ¡Yo... Yo No moriría aquí!_

_Fue entonces que lo decidí, y saque fuerzas de donde no tenía. Me retorcí en el agua. Despertando a ese subconsciente que vive en mi, ha ese instinto natural que tenemos todos, para seguir viviendo, para seguir poniendo un pie delante, para seguir peleando. En sus manos me revuelco con movimientos unos segundos le di una patada en el abdomen, soltándome del su agarre. Colando una de mis manos al borde la fuente. Aprovechando que mi opresor estaba aun metido dentro del agua es que yo voy saliendo a traspiés. Descalzo, la piedra cubierta de nieve me ardía. Quemaba aunque no fuera fuego._

_-¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaille! -vocifera el hombre tratando de seguirme. Yo me aventuro a huir a pesar de que mis piernas me advirtieran que se congelarían. Periferia eso a estar muerto._

_Usando aquel camisón blanco, empapado por la parte de mi pecho y sin secar los mechones mojados de mi frente, es que lo hago, voy corriendo por la intemperie y con la nieve cayendo por la espalda. Ella es la única testigo que tengo, de mi lucha, de mi partida.. Y la única que que definiría mi destino. Muerte o vida. Todo lo decidiría el frió... El asesino mas silencio que conozco._

_._

_-Señor, se lo suplicó ese niño no se encuentra bien. -habla en mi defensa una delgada voz femenina_

_-No podemos mantenerlo en las instalaciones, mientras no sepamos quien es. -le reprende ahora la voz de un hombre. La mujer lo iba siguiendo. Pidiéndole lo mismo una y otra vez._

_-Señor, yo..._

_-Celice. -la nombra, pero esta vez con severidad. La mujer comprende el tono al verlo a la cara, y va bajando la mirada_

_-De acuerdo. Yo le preguntaré... -acepta su derrota._

_Escuchando parte de la charla por detrás de una puerta de madera, con vidrios opacos fui despertando entre los almohadones y sabanas blancos. No le veía el rostro, sólo eran figuras de una mujer y un hombre discutiendo. Tras unos minutos decidí cerrar los ojos y fingir que aun dormía en la camilla. La mujer fue entrando, tratando de que el ruido del rechinido fuera leve para que aun descansara, por lo visto no me quiera despertar Pero yo ya lo estaba._

_-Niño... -pregunta con delicadeza y al parecer ternura. Abro los ojos, descubriendo al mi delante, cruzaba las manos a la altura de su estomago, mientras que con la mirad en el suelo parecía querer llorar. Me voy sentado en la camilla, mi cuerpo aún estaba adolorido tenía heridas abiertas, que me ardían y asquean un poco al dejarme hormigueos en los hombros, piernas y parte del pecho. sobro todo el brazo derecho._

_-don... ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto tratando de analizar mi situación._

_-Este es el orfanato Lyon -se me va acercando con un sonrisa, quiere sentarse a mi lado. me alejo levemente sin que lo note, aun no confío en ella._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? -una de sus manos se coloca a un costado el bulto elevado que provocaba mis piernas_

_-Levi... -suelto, volteando en rostro a un costado cuando me llega el ardor y agarro mi brazo._

_-Ese viejo... -digo apretando la herida_

_-¿Viejo? ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Dónde está? Es tu padre Levi -me decía ánima._

_Llena de esperanza, creyendo que yo le daría esa información tan fácil. Me quedo callado. Sabía dónde estaba la ubicación de ese viejo maldito del que escape, Pero No quería volver a verlo nunca más. Hacerlo pasar como mi padre, ja no necesitaba caridad. Estoy bien yo solo._

_Entonces oigo una voz diferente afuera de la habitación. No es tan madura o tosca como del hombre de hace ratos, esa más joven. Tiene un ligero tono, que ahora reconocí como familiar y me agrada. Eleva una poca la voz, informándome que ha estado buscando tras pronunciar repetidamente mi nombre_

_-¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi!_

_Dilato con asombro mis ojos, y los enfoco en los sonidos algo bruscos que escucho por fuera de la habitación. Estaba en el pasillo._

_-Eren... -susurró apenas audible_

_-¿Quién es tu padre?_

_Vuelve a repetirme la pregunta, pero esta vez ya tengo una respuesta._

_-Eren... -nombro sintiendo su presencia tan cerca. Mezclando mi recuerdo con la realidad que ahora vivo._

_-¡Eren! -grito de la cama y luego encaminado a pasos fugaces a la puerta_

_-Levi... Levi... -escucho que me nombra, voy saliendo un poco de l porton. cuanod me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie afuera, solo estoy yo._

_..._

-Levi, despierta. Despierta -dice moviendo mis hombros. Ahora son los brazos y la voz de ella que me hablan.

Abro los ojos entonces y es como Zoe dice, me he dormido en la clase. Me doy cuenta de que mi rosto esta recostado sobre mis brazos en el pupitre.

-Tienes sueños muy extraños... -comenta tras acomodar sus útiles en el estuche

-¿Porque nombrabas a tu padre?

-No te incumbe -le atajó poniéndome la mochila en la espalda

-Sabías que dices cosas muy personales en sueños ¿verdad?

-déjame en paz -digo saliendo del aula, más fila me persigue hasta la salida.

-...Últimamente tiene mucho sueño en clases...No digo que yo no lo haya hecho... Pero estas enfermo ¿o algo?

Me decía mas no le tomo atención y continuó mi camino hasta la salida. Cuando lo veo, el mismo chico de la otra vez, está rodeado por demasiada gente a su alrededor y ese niño Mike. No se separe de él.

**_"...Sólo hay dos opciones..._**

**_Estás con nosotros... O en Nuestra contra..."_**

Recuerdo con claridad la mirada penetrante de ese rubio.

-Smith -blasfemo el apellido con odio, pues no le tengo ningún apreció.

-Oh, vaya parece qué Erwin esta reclutamiento... Planea enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo -dice Zoe a mi costado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ese rubio

-Al Campeonato de raqueta. Erwin entrena mucho, Está empeñado en ganarles a esos Titan'S .

-¿Titan'S? -murmuró sin comprender

-Sí, un grupo de estudiantes de un curso superior. Siempre se andan burlándose de nosotros. Diciendo que van a derrotarnos en la final... _Los devoradores del mundo_, Sí como no... -se quejaba Zoe, aun a mi lado.

-Oye Levi -se voltea hacia mí -... Tú eres bueno en deportes, ¿Porque no te apuntas?

-No me interesa. -mi respuesta es inmediata. No quiero sermones.

-En serio. Porque eres muy talentoso para...- insistía

-Dije que No. No pienso estar bajo el mando de nadie. -mi voz es demasiado neutral como para que lo tome a juego, por lo que voltea su rostro al frente.

-Levi -me llama después de unos cuantos pasos en silencio, ya me estaba gustando que se callará.

-Qué -suelto con mi mirada aun en la entrada, por alguna razón busco a Eren en la puerta.

-Mira aquí -me pide qué voltee a su lado

-Para qué mierdas quieres que- hablo en el transcurso en que volteo a verla.

Más Zoe me sorprende con la cámara de su teléfono en la mano y el sonido de click click de la foto que me toma

-Zoe... -balbuceo incrédulo tras un minuto de lo sucedido

-Oh, genial -dice viendo el celular -... Salió perfecto. Bien ahora te tengo en mis contactos y te agregare al grupo de "Amigos de Zoe en whatsapp"

Continuó observando todo lo que hace, tecleando un par de números en el su pantalla táctil

-En unos minutos tu rostro estará difundido en la red, ya sabes apretando este botón -me muestra la pantalla del Smartphone

-¡Zoe! ¡Dame eso! -pido a gritos

-Ah, Levi. No te preocupes pronto estarás en mi blog... Te tendré en el Ranking de popularidad jeje -decía retrocediendo unos tres pasos, en rumbo a la construcción

-..."El Enano Levi", vez te tengo agregado... -me dice al correr por los pasillos

-¡Deshazlo! -le grito dándole alcance

-¡No se puede! -me contesta dando otro suspiro para adelantarse otro trasto.

.

[Eren narra]

Después de unas semanas del incidente de la piscina lo había ido a recoger más seguido, pasado un mes. Levi me pidió que dejara de Sobre protegerlo. Me dijo _"Soy bastante capaz de regresar a la casa solo"._ Con eso me dejo en claro, que a pesar de que no lo quisiera, Lo dejara crecer.

Habían pasado un par de meses... Levi era bastante bueno en las materias como en los deportes por lo que no me preocupaba mucho. Su vida escolar era muy activa, pero ahora lo veía sonreír con más frecuencia. estaba empezando a olvidar su pasado y disfrutar un poco de la vida, y ese niñez que le fue a arrebatada. Su entorno parecía más favorable para su crecimiento. Me encantaba verlo entrar a casa con su mochila en la espalda y el ceño fruncido por la tarea que tendría que entregar mañana. Lo había ayudado un par de veces (en contra de su voluntad claro) para entregar un proyecto de collage familiar. Lo dibujos y manualidad no eran la especialidad de Levi, tampoco la mía pero aun así, hicimos algo. Creo que se sacó un 7. "_Al menos es mejor que un 6... o los garabatos de Zoe_" comento en esa oportunidad. Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba volando. Ya estamos a finales de octubre y principios de noviembre. Levi tenía una obra de teatro en la escuela.

Levi era uno de los principales. Interpretaría al Segundo Príncipe "Omar", En la obra de los _Los Tres Príncipes_. Tenía que llevarlo puntual. Su debut era esta noche.

Voy colocándole en los hombros la capa romana abrochada con alfiler por delante. Seguido después del albornoz, que era otra capa cerrada hacia el pecho pero abierta y de gran vuelo por abajo. Levi se limitaba mirar al frente mientras yo le terminaba de abotonar la complicada camisa, con aspecto de corsé varonil. Terminando los últimos botones, lo fui sentando en la cama para ponerle las calzas de lana bordada.

Requería que estuviera descalzo en la obra, pero yo insistí en que cogería un resfriado por lo que tuve que conseguir las calzas. Era un Padre, bastante sobre protector en cuando a la salud de Levi. En cambio él fue moviendo su pie adelante y atrás, como queriendo darme una patada, después de que termine de calzarle el pie derecho. Su piel tan pálida me impresionada, era muy primorosa y versátil. Mis dedos dudaron los primeros minutos de cogerla, Mas Levi no le importaba y seguía con su juego fortuito de la patada al aire. _"Si me llegaba el golpe, seria coincidencia o que mi rostro se atravesó en su camino"_, pensaba él. La zapatilla de lana le calzo perfecto, demasiado, tal que si fuera para su pie. Me quedo hipnotizado con su pierna un minuto, me atrevería a besar esa piel. Los súbditos lo hacían con su próximo Rey... Levi interpretaría un rey, entonces yo...

-Eren falta el sobrero -me dijo chasqueando los dedos delante de mi rostro, tratando de llamar mi atención, obvio lo consiguió.

-S...sii -dijo algo distaría al coger el casquete cilíndrico, semiesférico de las manos de Levi que el extendían. Era una especie de corona con pañuelos enrollados.

Voy colocándoselo al tiempo que Levi giro su rostro en dirección a la puerta. Trae un puchero algo alzando en los labios, quería demostrarme enojo, pero por el contrario lo hacía ver sumamente tierno.

-Listo... con la corona heráldica sobre tu cabeza, ya estas más que listo -lo animo regalándole una mirada y esa sonrisa alentadora.

-Esto es una estupidez, Eren. No quiero ir -dijo después de verme el rostro unos segundos.

-Lo harás genial, ya lo veras -le decía llevándolos a la puerta.

Levi fue caminando fuera de su habitación y yo poniéndome la mochila con su ropa, para el cambio al terminar la obra. Sin que Levi lo supiera también llevara escondida entre sus calcetines una cámara.

-Eren -vuelve a llamarme en el portal.

-Ya estoy llegando -le aviso bajando el último escalón.

.

En el estacionamiento, apago el motor. Levi permanece en la parte trasera sin hacer cometarios. Ya en los asientos traseros busco y saco el bolsón deportivo al costado derecho de Levi, en el que estaba su ropa. Levi sale dentro de unos minutos después de ver que la bolsa no está.

Como siempre camina hacia la entrada de su escuela sin un solo comentario y paso algo distraído. Subiendo las escaleras tampoco objeto nada, sabía que Si quería huir ya era demasiado tarde y pudo pedirlo antes en el estacionamiento. Por dentro, me doy cuenta que en las paredes de los pasillos estos pegados montones de cartelones con los títulos de la Obra. Levi no voltea ni de reojo para ver su rostro impreso en ellos, yo lo voy siguiendo hasta la sala audio visual, donde según tengo entendido la directora y demás estudiante de cursos superiores habían armado el teatro para el elenco de primaria.

Entrando descubrí a infinidad de niños con vestimenta del siglo VII, había un montón de mujeres y algunos hombros alrededor de los niños más arreglados y prometedores para la obra. Viendo de reojo descubrí a la madre de Mike, y al Padre de Erwin, acompañado de una mujer de cabello rubio bastante lago, de nombre que desconozco. Iba arreglándole el albornoz, teniendo problemas y la misma duda que yo, de ponérselo sobre ambos hombros o solo uno.

-Eren, Toma esto -dijo Levi, entregándome un boleto. Lo voy leyendo mientras me dice.

-...Segunda fila a la derecha. Asiento número 19. No te pierdas.

-Ah, Es para mí Levi -finjo desinterés.

-No alucines. Nos dieron uno a cada uno para un familiar -confiesa algo avergonzado, noto algo de rubor en esas mejillas.

-Gracias Levi -guardo el boleto en mi bolcillo trasero.

-Ya te dije... -lo interrumpo.

-Estoy agradecido de que me consideres tu familia -le agrego con rapidez

-Tch -murmura mientras seguimos avanzando entre el gentío.

Este ambiente lleno de bullicio no era de mucha afinidad para Levi, se fue yendo a un costado seguido de una pelirroja, Zoe. Hasta donde sabia ella era su mejor amiga. Obvio, Levi no me lo confeso rápido. Ella misma tuvo que autoproclamarse así después de unos meses. Para ser una niña también me hacía sacar las canas, jeje.

Me quede esperando entre la multitud un rato, observando a tantos padres ajetreados y con bolsón llenos de ropa al igual que yo, la madre de Mike me llamó tras un rato, en que los niños fueron entrando detrás del telón. Fuimos conducimos a los asientos que decía en el boleto. Ella tenía el Nro. 20. Dentro de unos segundos las luces de la sala fueron apagándose. La mayoría fue acomodándose en los asientos, prestando atención especial al enorme telón, detrás del que se encontraban los niños.

[Levi narra]

-Bienvenidos Damas y Caballeros. Esta noche se representara a la Obra de "Los Tres Príncipes". Representaba por sus... -iba presentándoles, uno de los maestros.

La mayoría de los padres, incluyendo Eren fueron distraídos de su vista hacia el telón, por la palabras de aquel hombre.

-Tch, tanto melodrama -murmuro a detrás de bambalinas y asomando la cabeza por un costado para mirar al público expectante, en especial a Eren.

-Levi, ya vamos a empezar -me alerta la cuatro ojos, voy soltado las sogas que sostienen los trastos y las varas de luces.

.

**Primer Acto**

Se va abriendo el telón, en el escenario aparece el Rey moro (Mike) en camisón. Está recostado entre cojines. Se sienta y se despereza con mucho trabajo. Bosteza con falsedad, sin tocarse la barba falsa para crean que está viejo y achacoso. Tose varias veces, nada lo perturba hasta que le tocan la puerta.

**Mike:** Adelante... adelante. -va indicándole con su mano que avance.

**Aurou:** ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche Su Majestad?

**Mike:** Mal... mal... mi consejero. Te iba a llamar. Me alegro de verte. La tos no me dejó dormir. Tampoco esta preocupación que tengo.

**Aurou:** ¿Cuál es, Majestad?

**Mike:** Amanezco cada día más viejo.. y muy cansado. Es hora de que uno de mis hijos gobierne el reino en mi lugar.

**Aurou:** Cualquiera de los tres sería un buen rey. Los tres son buenos, inteligentes, sanos y valientes.

**Mike:** Ese es el problema; ¿Cómo saber cuál de los tres gobernará mejor?

Los dos se quedan pensativos un rato, sin hablar. Se rascan la cabeza, caminan de un lado para otro como leones enjaulados.

**Aurou:** ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Una buena idea, Majestad!

Los dos se secretean. La interpretación de esos dos con gestos y ademanes en lo que el rey Mike aprobaba. Me parecen absurdos y me era tontería, salir para hacer el ridículo sin duda. Entonces escucho como Mike toca una campanilla. Una de mis compañeras, que intepreta al "Sirviente número uno". Esa pelianaranjado de Petra, me mira de reojo antes de salir. No le tomo importancia y continuo tras bambalinas, mientras Zoe sigue jugando son su turbande. Ella hace una gran reverencia juntando las palmas de las manos cerca de su cara, al estilo oriental.

**Mike:** Llama al príncipe Jamet, el mayor de mis hijos - va pidiendo.

Continúo de los brazos cruzados viendo regresar a Petra y luego a Erwin, avanzado con un paso condecorado hacia el escenario.

_"Espero que lo hagas mejor, Levi"_

_"Maldito Rubio_"

Intercambiamos miradas y mensajes en ellas antes de que salga a escena.

Mike espera sentado, y se levanta mirando hacia la puerta, hasta que Erwin aparece a su lado.

**Erwin:** Padre mío, ya estoy acá porque...

**Mike:** Ayúdame a vestir.

**Erwin:** Sí, enseguida... ¡Ayuda de cámara! -pide con grito

Petra vuelve a salir, y se va dirigiendo a ellos. Haciendo una gran reverencia al tenerlo de frente.

**Petra:** En que les puedas ayudar, Mis Majestades...

**Erwin:** Trae el traje del Rey mi padre

**Petra:** ¿cuál de todos?

**Erwin:** ¿Qué traje quieres ponerte hoy?

**Mike:** El traje de brocado azul con adornos amarillos.

**Erwin**: Traigan el traje azul de brocado con adornos amarillos para el rey!

**Petra:** Está bien, príncipe Jamet ¡Sirviente número dos!

Aparece Zoe, el sirviente número dos y hace una gran reverencia

**Petra:** Ordena que traigan los adornos amarillos para el traje de brocado azul del rey.

**Zoe:** ¡Sirviente número tres! -llama con sus manos, haciendo una especie de bocina.

Sirviente número tres aparece. Nanada. Hace una reverencia al igual que los dos anteriores.

**Zoe:** ¡Ordena que traigan el traje para el rey azul de brocado con amarillos adornos!

Iban pasándose la bola como un par de idiotas. Cuanto me agradaba ver el espectáculo que hacían sin participar de esas estupideces.

**Segundo Acto**

Misma escenografía. En la que se muestra a Mike sentado en los cojines. Erwin ya había regresado de la vista al reino que le había mandado. Va tocando el cartón pintado, que simulaba la puerta.

**Mike:** Adelante.

Entra Erwin muy cansado y se sienta en el taburete.

**Erwin:** Buenas noches, padre mío. ¡Vengo tan cansado!

**Mike:** Dime, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿qué viste?, ¿qué oíste?

Erwin fue relatándole su día, la fiesta, las canciones y músicas que habían tocado en el Reino al verlo pasear tan campante en su cabello. Su charla duro unos minutos y termino cuando dijo

**Erwin:** Que descanses, querido padre. -le hace una reverencia y ademán de irse.

**Mike:** ¡Ah! Pídele a tu hermano Omar que venga mañana temprano para que me ayude a vestir.

**Erwin:** Sí, padre mío.

Erwin va saliendo de escena. Mike se va recuesta en los cojines y duerme. Un campanero que desconozco va cruzando el escenario con una luna en la mano. Camina despacio y de puntitas. Apenas desaparece la luna, otro niño asoma el sol en una orilla de la escena. Entonces Mike se despierta, va sentándose, tose un poco al ver por la ventana. Luego mira hacia la puerta, es entonces cuando al fin es mi escena y me digno a salir, tan ridículamente vestido en su dirección.

Avanzo pasos cortos con las manos a ambos costados de la capa. Fastidiarte en absoluto, pero no permitiría que Zoe cumpla su amenaza de empujarme para salir a escena. Ya con unos cuantos pasos fuera del telón y por la primera cuarta parte del escenario, es que yo voy apareciendo. Los reflectores por arriba de mi cabeza, van cegándome un poco la vista. Volteo mi vista al público unos instantes en los que descubro a Eren con un cámara en la mano. El muy desgraciado me sonreía sínicamente. Le advertido sobre eso. Eren palmeaba una de sus manos contra la que tenía la cámara. Como señal ventiunica de que me aplaudía al verme al fin salir a esceno. Lo mataría.

_"Eren No exageres"_ pienso al llegar a lado de Mike.

**Levi:** Aquí estoy Padre mío

**Mike:** Ayúdame a vestir.

**Levi:** ¡Ayuda de cámara, ven pronto! ¡Trae la ropa del Rey!

**Zoe:** Aquí estoy principito~ ¿Qué ropa he de traerle a su Padre?

**Levi:** Zoe... -blasfemo apretando los dientes. Porque de todos las sirvientes, me toco está loca

**Levi:** ¿Qué traje deseas ponerte hoy Padre?

**Mike:** Me gustaría el traje verde con adornos dorados.

Zoe, Petra y Nanaba van vistiendo a Mike dejándolo listo dentro un minuto, pero según el guión teatral este me manda a dar el paseo por el Reino yo solo. Para que vea y escuche todo lo que haya para informarle cualquier problema en el reino.

**Levi:** Así lo haré, padre mío. -hago un reverencia correspondiente y voy retirándome.

El Rey Mike sale y atraviesa la escena, un niño se va llevando el sol.

**Tercer Acto**

Al abrirse el telón, nuevamente voy a darles las noticas que me pide. Luego dejándolo descansar me voy retirando. Al fin había terminado tanta farsa, murmuro quitándome la capa la atravesar el telón. Mientras que Moblit se preparaba para salir y dar el último acto. Obvio el seria el hijo escogido.

Tras unos cuantas horas más, de repetición de escenario y dialogó. Moblit regresa con el rey, a contarle su versión de la historia.

**Mike:** Adelante.

Moblit entra arastrando los pies y va a sentarse en el cobijon a su delante.

**Mike:** Te veo muy cansado y, además, ¿por qué andas vestido de ese modo?

**Moblit:** Estoy cansadísimo de tanto caminar.

**Mike:** ¿Qué? ¿No usaste mi caballo negro?

**Moblit:** No, querido padre, quise ir a pie y vestido como el más humilde de tus criados. Así nadie me reconoció y pude meterme por todas partes. Abrí los ojos y los oídos: hablé con mendigos, artesanos, vendedores y..., estoy muy triste

**Mike:** Sigue tu relato, Asad.

**Moblit:** Supe que los grandes del reino acumulan en sus graneros el trigo de todo el año, para venderlo más caro en el invierno..., y...

**Mike:** ¡Basta, hijo mío, basta! Ya sabía yo todo eso, pero estoy demasiado viejo y poco puedo hacer. Tú eres joven y sabrás gobernar porque estás dispuesto a servir. Tú serás mi sucesor.

Reinarás desde mañana para que yo pueda morir tranquilo. -ambos se abrazan. Y cae por fin el telón.

Detrás del telón la mayoría, incluyendomé, se va sacando las capas y otras vestimentas. Al final nos presentamos todo elenco. Dando La reverencia recibimos La infinidad de aplausos por parte de él público, y ahora también puedo decir que por parte de mi familia. Eren esta ahí abajo esperando por mí y aplaudiendo como nunca. Es un... -lo veo- No, él es mi Padre.

-Tu nunca serás el hijo escogido Levi... -me susurra alguien en mi oído. Mientras La tela roja desciende sobre mi rostro y nos cubre de la gente. Me quedo inerte sujetando las manos de Zoe y Mike a mis costados, y escuchando La advertencia.

[Eren narra]

Espere que Levi termina de cambiarse para poder irnos. Así fue, por alguna razon Levi queria irse lo mas rápido posible. Ya en el estacionamiento se calmo un poco y le gano la curiosidad antes de entrar al auto.

-Eren, qué te pareció el acto? -me clavaba su mirada desde del asiento del copiloto.

Trago en seco un instante, luego acomodo su chompa en la parte trasera

-y bien? -presiono tras un minuto. Trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas

-Fue estupendo. Lo habías bien Levi

-Así, -me reta, apoyándose en el respaldo -...A mí me pareció basura.

Al final me di cuenta que mi opinión no le interesaba para nada...o eso creí...

**...*...**  
**Holo chicas, No esperaban qué actualizará hoy no? ¿Qué les pareció? Les gusta la vida escolar de Levi... Hice demasiado raras sus interpretaciones? Tuve ciertas dudas... Se me vino la loca idea de verlo en "acto" a Levi, aunque eso no le quita la seriedad ****-.-' ...Este cap, tiene una pista oculta, a ver si la encuentran, jejeje. El próximo sera un especial de Levi. **

**Se me cuidan, bye bye**

**Nana-chan**


	12. Capitulo 12 Un Regalo para Levi

**Advertencias:**** Feels ****Eren, No es Ereri! *se esconde de las fanáticas De Riren, antes que le tiren tomacos a la cabeza jeje ***

**Este capítulo tiene Cursileria, sentimentalismo, algo de Comedia (≥****﹏****) Rieanse conmigo... Bueno ya me conocen...algo. Disfruten!**

_Letras en cursiva. Recuerdos cercanos, y cuando no. Pensamientos íntimos.__**Íntimos (**__**｡**__**ŏ_ŏ) Wow, eso oyo pervertido 7w7 jiji**_

[Eren narra]

La verdad, no sé cómo definir mi estado de ánimo en este momento. Levi me había jugado una mala pasada otra vez. No aprendía, ¿no? A pesar de ser 10 años mayor que el sigo cayendo en sus trampas.

_¡Cualquiera hubiera pensado Lo mismo Eren!_

Me defiende mi misma mente, pero la verdad era otra. Yo era un Idiota.

.

Recuerdo claramente cómo empezó todo, hace tres días atrás.

_Eran las cuatro de la tarde, yo me dedicaba a esperar a Levi como de costumbre, sentado en el sofá de mi sala. Viendo CNN, en realidad estaba con un volumen de tres casi no se escuchaba nada y lo único que se veían era a una mujer y un hombre de traje frente al monitor hablando de que sabe que, yo odiaba el hecho de enterarme de las tragedias o más problemas económicos. Bastante tenía con mi propia vida. Pero es ahí, cuando escucho la perrilla girarse, la puerta va entreabriéndose y Levi va entrado, dejando a un costado del portal la raqueta de tenis. Teniendo especial cuidado de limpiarse la tierra de los pies antes de entrar._

_Levi ha decido unirse a ese equipo de deporte, era muy bueno con la raqueta. Un buen recordatorio de su habilidad estaba grabada en mi nuca -Que en esa oportunidad (en el que me lo comunico que se inscribía al equipo), me la voy tocando con disimulo, y una sonrisa algo nerviosa-...Por el contrario a mis pensamientos ahora, Levi continuo avanzando y dirigiéndose a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador después de sacar una boleta de su bolcillo y dejarla en la mesa. Con toda mi nueva voluntad yo fui levantándome y acercándome a la cocina para preguntar._

_-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Levi?_

_-Regular -me va contestando a beber de la misma botella de leche._

_Sin intención de regañarle voy bajando la vista hacia la mesa, cogiendo el papelillo con la mano y leyendo en la cabeza de este "Campamento Escolar". Debía ser una interesante actividad estaba planeada a mediados de Enero y febrero del próximo año. Ahora no encontrábamos a finales de diciembre, 19 para ser exactos. El campamento según el folleto duraba cinco días, regresaríamos para navidad... Una excelente época para festejar._

_-¡Levi! -lo llamo bastante animado. El simplemente termina de tragar el sorbo bebido y luego me mira._

_-...Este campamento es mañana, ¿Por qué no estas alistando tus cosas?_

_-No tenía planeado ir. -me dice regresando la botella a su lugar_

_-Pero ¡Si es una estupenda Actividad!_

_-No me interesa -contesta bastante obstinado cogiendo su mochila y regresándola a su hombro al ir subiendo los peldaños rumbo a su habitación. Se la pasaba horas encerrado ahí. Eso era un problema que claramente tenía que arreglar. _

_._

_Para el día siguiente yo ya tenía todo listo y preparado para su viaje, calcetines, bufandas, medio quintal de chompas, en fin todo el armario de ropa invernal que pude encontrar. Pero en la mañana de ese día Levi fue bajando de las escaleras con ojeras algo notorias en sus ojos y preguntando_

_-Eren, ¿Qué diablos haces? -decido rascarse la cabeza un rato después de bostezar_

_-Iras a ese campamento Levi -le advertía terminando de meter la chaqueta invernal de esquí color rojo, de talla 12 años (152 cm). Yo también tenía una en Azul, me hicieron oferta al comparar la de Levi, asique dije porque no. Aunque estaba seguro de que no iría._

_-Si tú lo quieres... -dice volviendo, dirigiéndose arriba una vez que ya había cogido su taza de chocolate caliente. La época invernal comenzaba a abrazar por acá también, estábamos cercanos a cero o por debajo de cero. _

_Para las nueve de la mañana yo preparo su merienda, y espero a que baje ya cambiado. Levi había olvidado ponerse la bufanda que compre, al parecer no le gustaba tener nada atado al cuello. Bajaba a traspiés, la idea de que lo obligaran hacer algo no le gradaba para nada. _

_-Te empaque la merienda y algunas provisiones extras -decía jugueteando su maleta en la puerta. _

_Levi llega con facilidad a mi lado y se va colocando la mochila. Se divertiría, no tenía por qué ponérmela tan difícil. Lo fui despidiendo esperando el bus que lo llevaría. Pero no dio más de un paso afuera antes de voltear su rostro a mi dirección._

_-..¿Qué esperas Eren? ¿Y tú maleta dónde está? -me pregunta tras un rato_

_-¿Maleta? -murmuro_

_-Claro –fija su visón en mi rostro -No pretenderás que vaya a sin pareja al Campamento de Padres e hijos, ¿verdad, Eren?_

_-¡Eh! ¡Padres e hijos! ¡Pero donde dice! -reclamo buscando el boleto_

_Para cuando llego a encontrarlo, efectivamente es como dice... yo era un idiota sin mecate. En los próximos minutos voy rebuscando entre todo mi armario ropa invernal y el resto de cosas que pedía el listado que tenía en el papel arrugado de mi mano derecha._

_-...Como no pudiste leer el reverso Idiota –reclamo parado a mi lado junto al armario._

_-Silencio Levi, Estoy buscando otra linterna..._

.

Si, un completo imbécil. Se notaba que la madurez aun no me había llegado. El grupo de 15 personas fuimos dejando atrás la cálida cabaña que alquilaron para la estadía. Hoy era el segundo y último día de campamento, ahora mismo vamos paseando por la cima, voy esquivando las ramas congeladas de árboles llenos de escarcha, que habían formado unas pequeñas estaquillas de nieve. Naturalmente nos deshicimos de muchas de ella, en las puertas de las caballas, llegaban a convertirse en peligro al alcanzar el metro. Gota a gota que caía, solidificando en la punta y extendiendo su dimensión, hasta hacer una estaca invertida. Su formación sería bastante lenta y silenciosa. Un solo golpe que perturbara su hogar y esta te caería encima, como una muerte imprevista, cruel y rápida. Por alguna razón la asemejaba con cierta personita que entro a mi vida. Cojo la parte final pero teniendo los guantes, solo veo como el agua derrite. Como aún no se había ocultado el sol, y brillaba constantemente sobre nuestra cabeza. Los niños a mi alrededor se jugueteaban en grupos de tres formando extrañas estructuras de hielo. Nosotros los padres debíamos apoyarlos en estas actividades, aunque a Levi no me llamaba mucho la atención y claro yo me quedo con la ganas de formar un muñeco de nieve...

Me doy cuenta que muy a pesar de las amistades tan emotivas que tiene Levi, él es no es muy hiperactivo y prefiere la tranquilidad, se aparta de las multitudes y escoge lugares como riscos, en los que se vean los paisajes lejanos y hermanos. Escalando cima, estábamos a varios metros sobre el nivel del mar claro, por lo que se podía admirar con amplitud a las formación de tierra, esta montañas que parecían un puñado de piedras una tras otra cubierta por nieve y llenas de árboles en final, formando un infinito camina hacia el horizonte.

-Una vista bastante pensativa, ¿no? -digo apareciéndome a un costado. Teniendo especial cuidado de donde piso y de no mirar abajo, en caso de que me entre el vértigo. Levi retuerce su manos en la chamara ocultando una sonrisa. Sigo sin comprender porque este niño es tan enigmático.

-Sí, demasiado... sobre todo para ti que casi te mueres en el ascenso. -me dirige una mirada de solazo, y media sonrisa en aquel tono tan burlón

-Oh, Levi por favor... Cualquiera se hubiera sofocado por la falta de aire aquí arriba... -me defiendo, en parte sintiéndome ofendido.

-No todos llegaron al extremo de desmayarse -Ahora sí, tenía dibujada en toda su mandíbula una sonrisa burlona, llego a distinguir la parte superior de sus dientes

-...Q-quieres olvidar ese detalle... -murmuro sonrojado. Aun con su juventud este niño me provocaba un rubor peculiar en las mejillas con sus palabras

-Lo haré. En el caso de que llegues a descender sin problemas de... -antes de que termine lo jalo atrayendo su cuerpo a mis brazos

-¡Oye! ¡Qué Diablos haces! -me reclama cuando yo veo que parte del terreno donde estaba pisando se deshace

-Ibas a caer si yo no te- tampoco llego a terminar porque el terreno que había escogido, a unos pocos pasos detrás de él, tampoco fue un buen lugar para escapar y se derrumbó, haciéndonos caer unos centímetros abajo y cubiertos por la nieve.

Mi cuerpo se hallaba congelado e inerte... por sobretodo temblaba de frió. Apenas llegaba a encontrar calor en mi rostro, estaba helado. Levi a unos cuantos centímetros también se encontraba temblando.

-Cu-cuando de-dejaras de s-ser Idiot-aa, I-imbecil -tartamudea rodeando su cuerpo con ambas manos. Veo entonces la oportunidad para dejar de ser lo que dice.

Saco mi chaqueta de mis hombros y se la voy colocando sobre los suyos. Abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo aparto unos cuantos cabellos de su cara. Aun con mi mano fría y congelada puedo sentir lo delicada que es esa piel que tiene y se desliza por mis dedos.

-Así es-está mejor Levi -trato de pronunciar sin temblor. Mostrándome los más adulto que pueda, mientras el no deja de mirarme, sonriendo internamente al ver claramente a los ojos.

-Ponte algo, te vas a congelar -me dice. Viéndolo de pie, yo también voy parándome a su lado, abrazos mi cuerpo friccionando mis codos evitando de alguna manera que no se me erizara la piel, pero sin resultados. Levi me descubriría pronto.

-No. Mejor corramos de vuelta al campamento ¿Te parece? -le prepongo, distrayendo su vista de la palidez que experimentaba mi piel

-Es un reto Eren -apretándose la chaqueta. Agarrándola bien por los hombros. No la iba a soltar. No soltaría la calidez de mi cuerpo nunca más.

Luego va preparando su cuerpo y a sus piernas para la carrera. Segundo después sale disparado, hundiendo parte de la nieve donde estaba y dejando la marcas de su tenis

-¡Mueve rápido tu congelado trasero Jaeger! -me grito tomando la delantera al correr.

.

Después de unas pares tazas bien calientes chocolate, suspiro satisfecho y con cuidado expulsando parte de mi aliento acalorado formando un humo circular a mí delante, tratando de hacerlo reír. Lo veo es que curva parte de su rostro con disimulo aun costado mientras toma su taza. Después de unos segundos lo encuentro aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

-Idiota -murmura al tomar otro sorbo. Asique yo también puedo hacerte ruborizar, no Levi? Sonrió para mí mismo.

-¡Todos los niños a la Sala común! ¡Levi, tú también! -llama una de la profesoras asomando parte del rostro por el portal.

Levi termina su taza y se levanta, mi mirada aún sigue prendida de él.

.

Todos en la sala se reúnen alrededor de la chimenea, la mayoría corriendo de un lado para el otro, apresurados para llegar colocar las botas de navidad. El lugar estaba adornado una belleza, por las paredes y en la ventana estaban adornos con luces navideñas, incluso uno de ellos corría con una rebanada De rosca navideño y otro por su detrás con la guirnalda para colgar en la puerta. La niña Hanji, se encontraba colgando la última bota en la chimenea. Viendo que Levi permanencia algo alejado en el centro, lo llama.

-Vamos Levi... ¿Qué esperas pon la tuya? -cierro la pila de agua al escuchar que lo nombran. Luego voy secando mis manos con la toalla, acercándome a la sala.

-Yo no creo en esas estupideces...-la ataja con rapidez Levi, igual de cortante que conmigo. Mas ella no se da por vencida, se pone de pie, caminando hasta llegar su lado, palmeando su espada con un comentario

-Pero Levi, Vamos. Es divertido... -lo empuja levemente hacia delante -¿Acaso no quieres un deseo especial en tu cumpleaños?

Revela la niña para todos.

-... ¿Cumpleaños? -murmuro detrás la puerta. No llego a entrar

_Levi hoy cumplía..._

-¡Es tu cumple Levi! Porque no dijiste nada -reprochan varios niños en el interior

-Es que Levi-kun es muy ermitaño, no Enanin? -lo justificaba ella al poner una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Deja de llamarme por nombres raros -reprocha apartando la mano, luego se dirige al resto

-SI, es mi cumpleaños ¿Y Qué Pasa con eso?

-Pues te hubiéramos traído algo... Un regalo -decía la niña de cabello anaranjado.

-No necesito esas mierdas. -se aparta de todos, encaminándose a la salida -...Pueden seguir jugando aquí A ser felices y pasarla bien, Yo me largo -se sale afuera

-¡Levi Espera! -dice ella, yo me apoyo contra la pared habiéndolo escuchado todo.

Sin duda alguna Levi odia su cumpleaños por alguna razón.

Mi mente tomo en cuenta tres cosas antes de hacerme la pregunta.

_**No me tengas lastima**_ -esos ojos furiosos y acuosos cuando me lo dice

_**Tal vez Ni conozca el concepto de diversión, Eren**_ -su tono de melancolía al admitir que su vida no había sido prospera.

_**¿Regalos? Yo no necesito esas mierdas... ja, Al final nada de eso te sirve para sobrevivir**_ \- me quedo pensativo.

A todas estas ¿Que podía darle yo? ¿Cómo podía sanar cada una de esas heridas?

_¿Cuál sería el Regalo perfecto para Levi?_

.

[Levi narra]

Cumpleaños, festinación, diversión... Ninguno de esos términos me era familiar y ninguno me interesaba. Camino sin rumbo por la nieve, apartaba a patadas a ese pequeños bultos a mi paso, mientas observo las luces de la cuidad a los lejos. El maldito reflejo de la luna contra el agua del lago, las sobras de los arboles deshojas a mi paso. Esa brisa que aun chocaba contra mis cachetes.

_¿Porque la vida se empeña en recordarme cosas que quiero olvidar? _

_¿Por qué me quiere enseñar a sonreír cuando nunca lo intente? _

Aprieto el paso al correr por la nieve, otra vez... solo.

.

Después de un par de horas decidí regresar a la cabaña antes de que Eren se vuelva loco e intente salir a buscarme. Entro como si nada, el escándalo frente a la chimenea a cesado, la mayoría están en sus camas durmiendo. Me quito la chaqueta empapada de nieve, dejándola a un costado

_De seguro están dormidos esperando que el gordo vestido de rojo entre, se coma sus galletas y les deje sus regalos bajo ese árbol adornado por velas. _

_Realmente era estúpido creer eso... _

_Pensar que yo tuve la misma inicua idea. Pensar que me pase noches enteras frente a ese estúpido árbol, sentado, abrazando mis rodillas, viendo la nieve caer a mí alrededor, apretando tan fuerte, cruzando los dedos con desesperación. Pensando que de esa forma, de ninguna manera. El No podría negarse a escuchar mi pedido._

_Rogando que me sacara de la miseria... Rogando que mi madre volviera... Rogando que la vida se volviera más justa y alguien me quisiera adoptar. _

Cierro los ojos recodando ese recuerdo. Abro las puertas de la sala principal, adentrándome paso a paso, pisando la alfombra. Mis pasos tambalearon un poco ante la situación... El árbol armado de mis compañeros era muy parecido a del orfanato, de igual forma fue hecho por chiquillos. Era increíble lo hipnotizado que me tenía esas luces aun cuando me negué a verlas de nuevo... Como iluminaban la habitación oscura con esas pequeños foquillos de colores sobre unas hojas insuficientes y secas... y contra mi voluntad llego hasta estar frente a él. No lo toco, solo extiendo mi mano en su dirección, sintiendo el mismo calor que irradian sus luces... y al Igual que de pequeño me siento en el suelo, abrazo mis rodillas y miro fijamente la punta... Esperando ilusamente un milagro.

.

[Eren narra]

Salgo de mi habitación encontrando una luz que sale de las puertas de la sala hacia el pasillo. Cogiendo una manta voy saliendo, caminando descalzo por el pasillo de madera, hasta estar frente a esa puerta. Estaba entre abierta por lo que entro sin cuido, avanzado unos dos paso hallo la chaqueta de Levi, como descubro al tocarla, estaba mojada. La dejo sobre el respaldo del sillón, cubriendo con una manta un objeto envuelto. Adentradme más encuentro a Levi arrodillado junto al árbol, que hace medio hora dijo que detestaba. Parte de los mechones traseros de su espalda chocan contra su cuello. Observo claramente que tiene la mirada fija y perdida en la punta del árbol.

..._**A Levi le gusta las Luces del árbol de navidad...**_

Avanzo otro paso recordando eso, descubro sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas y parte de su cuerpo, se abrazaba a sí mismo y a mi parecer lloraba. No lo veía pero podía saberlo. Ese silencio significaba eso.

-Levi -lo llamo con cuidado al pronunciar con lentitud su nombre.

Mi voz repentina lo altera un poco, no lo sorprende. Sabía que estaba aquí desde que avance los tres primeros pasos estaba seguro, así es el.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jaeger? -me pregunta al levantarse con rapidez y limpiar cualquier rostro de lágrimas o dolor en su rostro.

Espero a que dé la vuelta y me vea para hablar.

-Tengo un presente para ti Levi. -le voy diciendo con suavidad -...Un regalo muy especial -enfatizo.

-¿Regalo? -su rostro parece confundido al principio, luego se vuelve duro y frió como el mármol

-Ja... Sabes que era lo que tenía yo de regalo ...En vez de esas cajas de colores con listones . -avanza un paso hacía mí, contorneando ligeramente el cuerpo y con un total tono de fastidio y burla en su voz al hablar

Comienza a remangarse las mangas. No entendí lo que quería hacer con eso hasta que me lo muestra, y soy capaz de verlo claramente. Cada una de ellas, grabada en su piel.

-Lo ves... -me acerca sus brazos, veo las marcas y cicatrices por cada centímetro de piel -...Cada una de ellas fue hecha en mi cumpleaños. Excelente recordatorio de este, ¿no lo crees?

-Duran más que uno de esos juguetes de plástico y son imborrables. -me comenta, lo veo sin expresión alguna en mi rostro

Jump, y ahí está. La razón que tanto temí. Por eso -dirijo mí mirada a su piel estirada y marcada-...Por eso Levi es tan desconfiado. Por eso Levi odio su cumpleaños. Por eso tiene tanto miedo de amar. Las personas en las que ha confiado solo lo han lastimado.

-¿Puedo hacerte uno también? -pregunto tras pesarlo unos segundo. Levi se va subiendo aún más la camiseta.

-Claro, dale... Creo que ahí tengo espacio. -se me burla cuando tengo su brazo entre mis dedos. Remarco con la punta de mis yemas una o dos de ellas.

-No, esa clase de cicatriz. -le voy explicando -...Si no otra, una que marca más profundo que en la piel.

-No sé qué estés tramando, pero yo no voy a... -lo abrazó sin más tardanza, jalando a su pequeño cuerpo hacia mi pecho, donde el mismo encuentra refugio ahora. Donde sé que esto es lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Que... que haces? -me pregunta tras un momento. No me separa de inmediato, pues le agrada mi contacto.

-Dejándote de una cicatriz en tu alma - le aclaro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del abrazo los más posible. Entrelazando mis dedos al contorno de su espalda.

-Esto es una mera tontería yo... -decía, lo interrumpo

-Lo escuchas Levi. -continuo con los ojos cerrados, solo mis labios se me mueven para hablar -... A Los profundos y redundantes sonidos de mi corazón.

-Nada que no haya escuchado antes... -se jacta. Es una guerra muy dura la que tengo que lidiar hasta atrapar a su corazón.

-Espera,...Solo quédate quieto un poco más... Estas cicatrices tardan en hacerse.

-¿Que tratas de hacer?

-Creo un recuerdo. -abro los ojos, viendo abajo, a mi pecho contra el que descansaba la oreja. -...Un recuerdo, uno en el que tú puedas darte cuenta que los regalos que repartimos salen del corazón. El mismo órgano que estas sintiendo latir en este instante y el mismo que desea que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos, hasta que Levi decide separarse. Yo se lo permito, nunca he podido obligarlo hacer nada, además hay algo que quiero darle.

-Pero aun a pesar de todo, la velada no estaría completa sin un obsequio, -retrocedo hasta coger el objeto que había dejado en el sofá.

-...Toma. -le alcanzo la pequeña cajita. La va cogiendo con ambas manos. Quitando con rapidez el papel mal envuelto de regalo y abriéndola para sacar un objeto dorado de su interior. Una llave de broce antigua, con un gravado extraño que rara vez la gente se pone a observar. El gravado de Snk en vertical. Desde la estrella de cuatro puntas cubiertas hasta el final de la herradura.

-¿Qué es esto? -alza la pita negra hasta altura de su cabeza -¿Me das la llave de tu casa ahora?

-No, -sonrió -Esa llave abre un lugar secreto mío. Es importante, tal vez algún día de estos Te lo muestre.

-¿Para qué me lo das a mí? Si es tan importante como dices... -me reta, voy acercándome a él.

-Porque tú te has vuelto importante para mi Levi... -la cojo de sus manos y se lo voy poniendo al contorno de su cuello -...Y quisiera que me guardes este Secreto.

Levi la toma entre sus manos al mirarla en su cuello, y ver que lo tenía colgado. Piensa_ "No te cansas de jugar con mis sentimientos, no Eren? ...Siempre llegas a hacerme caer en una de tus trampas"._

La va retorciendo en sus manos hasta cerrarla en un puño. Ahora se había vuelto su mayor tesoro. Lo abrazo una vez más, sabiendo que trata de cargar su dolor el solo de nuevo.

-...Ya no estarás mas solo En tu próxima navidad, Levi -le digo viendo que aun tiembla.

-Cállate -me reprende apenas, esta vez abrazándome por la cintura y hundiendo la cabeza en mi abdomen. Ocultando esas lagrimas que no quiere que viera nadie, excepto yo.

-Lo prometo. No estarás solo nunca más. -Con esas palabras sello el trato. Uno en el que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto ceder al otro. Uno en que estaremos juntos, a pesar de que el otro no quiera.

**Extra**: Muérdago

Voy recargando el pequeño cuerpo de Rivaille contra mi pecho, a pesar de lo grande y fuerte que se creyera Levi, su cuerpo seria siendo pequeño y débil lo voy recostando en el sofá, dejando descansar con tranquilidad. Sus respiraciones son lentas pero constantes y cálidas, le acomodando su pelo impidiendo qué esos mechones largos se metan en sus ojos y lo despierten. Tras eso me voy levantando, más en mi ascenso mí nuca golpea la punta de unas de las ramas de muérdago colgando, mal puesta en el candelabro. Sintió por un instante algo de agradecimiento y nostalgia por lo siguiente que haría por la tradición, luego me inclino de nuevo a él y beso su frente con calma.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mi Levi... -antes de dormir

...*...

**Este capítulo es muy Especial por el cumple de Levi. Lose, no es Navidad todavía, pero acá en Bolivia ya está Nevando! (Mentira, aquí no nieva T-T) Pero si está haciendo un frió de cuernos, y eso me hizo pensar en cuanto me congelo en navidad, jefe.. Y ya saben relacionar navidad con Levi, es de menos de dos minutos. También fue por el hecho de que No me gusto como deje en anterior cap. Espero que este lo compense. ¡Dejen comentarios!**  
**Bien termine La tortura del pasado de Levi. Pobre mí bebé, ya no merece que le haga sufrir más. Así que empecemos con Eren! ****(****눈****_****눈****) ****jeje. Les dije qué me encanta La tortura psicológica...**

**Las quiero, besos, se me cuidan. bye bye**

**Nana-chan**


	13. Capitulo 13 Secreto Part1:Bajo llave

**Holo, lo siento por la espera . No creí que tardaría tanto, me siento apenada pero por fin está aquí el cap 13 de Tienes Mi Corazón… una pregunta antes de empezar ¿Les gusta la música? **

**Jejeje.. Ahora así, A leer!**

Capítulo 13: Secreto Part.1: "Bajo Llave"

[Levi narra]

-Levi, Rápido… Despierta –unas manos van moviendo mis hombros –Tienes que verlo… -me comenta al momento siguiente de decirlo.

-Haa, ¿Qué quieres… a esta hora? –bostezo al preguntar. Pues sé que es temprano y quiero seguir durmiendo.

-Cámbiate y baja a la cocina –dijo alejando su rostro de mi persona, dejando que esa sombra se apartara. Va abriendo las cortinas para que la luz de sol chocara en mi rostro y me despertara como el no pudiera. Luego esa sombra suyo avanzo hacia mis pies y cierra la puerta. Respiro un trago de aire con el rostro aun en la almohada blanca y abro los ojos, topándome con una mano de la luz del sol.

-Más vale que valga la pena Jeager –murmuro sentándome en la cama. Luego repaso la hora del reloj 5:45 am. Si Eren me hacía levantarme a esa hora. Repito más le valía que fuera una gran sorpresa.

Después de unos minutos, voy bajando la escaleras un paso a la vez, para que se note mi flojera. Traía puesto el piyama rojo magenta, de bordes dorados que hice comprar a Eren así casi dos años atrás. Como lo imagino Eren se encuentra en medio de la sala, a la lado de la mesa del comedor, a unos cuantos pasos del pie de la escaleras, donde yo me encuentro. Está de pie, descubro el estuche con la forma del instrumento de forro rojo lo más acolchado posible. Lleno de varios compartimentos para la almohadilla, la vara del arco y el juego de cuerdas limpias, y las crines del arco levemente distendidos. Así como un bolsillo para partituras. El estuche se encontraba abierto a sus pies y podía ver un violín radiante de arce flameado, cuerdas de un hilo de acero, logre distinguir el de oro en la cuerda Mí sobre el puente y perfectamente alineados al borde superior de este, dándole así el alma al violín. También pude diferenciar lo tiesas, firmes y elevadas que se veían las cuerdas a unos cuantos milímetros del diapasón. Diferí con claridad las vueltas en la clavija, de varias cuerdas. Lo sostenía en sus manos, y asumía que ya estaba perfectamente afinado. Puedo darme cuenta de lo especial del violín Cremona que tiene en las manos, ya que Eren ha insistido en las clases de música desde hace meses.

-Mira lo que te compre… -me muestra el instrumentó, elevándolo un poco en manos con un rostro lleno de alegría.

-Un violín –digo, sonando con algo de sarcasmo -…Me despertaste a las seis menos cuarto de la mañana para enseñarme un violín –me asiente, ignorando por completo mi tono de reproche.

-Claro. –me contesta al sostener el mango del violín por las cuerdas y la base. -…Me entere ayer por la noche, de que en Febrero del otro año. Se abrirán las nuevas aulas de música para que estudiantes de primer año de secundaria puedan tocar y formar bandas. –Eren seguía hablando, pero su vista seguía enfocándose en el violín, tratando al mismo tiempo de convencerme.

-No te fascinaría tocarlo. –me alienta. Lo miro unos segundos hacia su rostro y persona. No encuentro ni un indicio de duda en él, pero si encontré varios grados de locura. Iba enserio con lo de verme tocar el violín?

-Recuerdas que te prometí que te enseñaría a hacerlo. –me dice observando la cuerdas y los distintos colores de esta, para que pudiera diferenciar cual era cual, las toca con las yemas casi pellizcándole. Le provocaban una sonrisa algo extraña y desconocida para mí en el rostro.

-Sí, y los cumples dos años después Eren -doy el último paso, descendiendo por completo, pisando el parquet encerado con mis pantuflas.

-jejeje, No seas así de malo…y Tócalo –comenta acercándose a mí luego lo va colocando sobre mis manos, depositándolo con respeto y amor. Dirijo la mirada de su rostro a hacia el violín. Al parecer Eren Si Iba enserio con lo de verme tocarlo.

-ya verás –dice alcanzándome el arco en la mano derecha. Luego se voltea ilusionado, dándome la espalda mientras yo coloco la cerda contra las cuerdas

-… Vieras lo genial que sería que tú fueras la estrella que más brillara en el escenario al tocarlo…-adulaba habiendo un letrero invisible con las manos.

-Track~… Track~… -saco chirridos horribles al rosar la cuerda con el primer contacto de la tercera cuerda. Eren se gira hacia mí al escuchar el sonido que saco.

-…. –se pone la mano en el mentón, algo pensativo y serio. Era la primera vez que detectaba algún error por mi parte y que alguien se pusiera a reflexionar sobre ese hecho, aparentando una mirada tan calculadora.

-Creo que será mejor que te pongas a practicar –me dijo al salir por fin de su cabeza, mientras yo quito la cerda de las cuerdas colocándola al estuche de nuevo. Este sería un tema para otro día, no?

-…al menos una hora diaria –comento yéndose a la cocina, cuando yo quitaba el mentón del violín.

-¿Qué? –musite con el instrumentó en manos.

Después de eso Eren me obligo a llevarla a cada clase en instituto hasta que sacara una mejor nota. No tenía idea de porque razón le hará tan indispensable que yo aprendiera a tocar, en lo personal no me interesaba. Pero esa sonrisa que descubría en su rostro cada vez que me veía ensayar no tenía precio. Eren era una persona misteriosa a pesar de que no lo aparentara con esa sonrisa.

.

[Levi narra. En la tarde en el cole]

-Levi, por favor… Por favor; Di que Si –me jaloneaba Zoe de uno de mis brazos.

-No. –le doy mi respuesta inmediato, pero ella continua con su jaloneos, mientras yo estoy de brazos cruzados en la silla. Sentado a unos cuantos metros del piano, y en el centro del aula de música.

-Por favor, di que Sí te nos unirás al cuarteto, de Erwin, yo y Mike… Anímate, será divertido… ¡Dale, gruñón~! –me canta, al volver a jalar, esta vez casi sacándome de la silla.

-Dije no. –vuelvo acomodarme en la silla. –: N-o ¿Qué no comprendes?

-¡No! –grita en protesta, pataleando. -¡Tienes que poder, Levi!

Mi mirada continúa sin ceder.

-Hanji déjalo –dice Erwin, yo lo miro –…Si Levi no quiere tocar. No debes obligarlo –una sonrisa brilla en mi rostro.

-Ah, ¿Por qué lo apoyas? –le reprende ella, yo me levanto colgando el violín en mi hombro. Ya había tenido suficiente de música, clases, y propuestas de banda.

-¡Levi No te escapes! ¡Tienes que aceptar! –me grita al verme acercar a la puerta, yo sigo avanzando.

-bye bye Zoe -le muevo mi mano alejándome, y abriendo la perrilla del lugar para salir de este manicomio.

-¡Ah! –Suspira ella rendida –…Que macana, creí que aceptarías después de saber tu rareza musical con el violín. –menciona, me detengo. Cerrando la puerta que abrí.

-¿De qué hablas? –giro la cabeza en su dirección. La peli rojizo de Zoe me sonríe. Sabe que ha llamado mi atención con esa información

-¿Cuál rareza musical? –pregunto en mi retorno a su lado, algo que la satisface, ya que dibuja esa sonrisa pícara al acomodarse los lentes.

-Si ¿Cuál rareza? –dice Erwin con la guitara en la manos –…Si Levi toca fatal el violín –lo miro mal, apenas acaba su comentario fuera de lugar.

-Pues tu padre… -dice encogiéndose de hombres, al parecer Zoe si pensaba que Eren era mi padre realmente. Y eso era algo que un hijo sabría naturalmente. Nunca me tome la libertad de explicarle que era adoptado.

-¿Que tiene que ver Eren en todo esto?

-No lo sabes… -sigue mirándome de esa extraña, yo también la veo pero con una mirada de poco amigos. Si sabía algo era hora de que escupa todo.

–Eren es un violinista. Toca a las mil maravillas el violín… Creí que tú habías heredado algo pero… -mi mirada se hace oscura, Zoe se acobarda. Intimidada por la rabia que contenía mis ojos al achicarlos y clavarse en ella.

-Mmm, Asique Eren es un violinista –me pongo la mano en el mentón

-Oye Zoe –reclamo Erwin al verlo empujarlo mientras retrocedía –No me jales la ropa…

-Hasta para atrás Erwin. Levi está tramando algo malo… –Le murmura, dándole una de sus locas teorías, mientras me ven ponerse serio en este asunto, ambos retroceden paso a paso sin que me dé cuenta.

Eren, era violinista… Y no me lo dijo. Ahora podía entender mejor su actitud al pedirme que tocara, pero que razón tenía Eren para ocultarme ese hecho, voy meditando al quitar la mano de mi mentón y descubrir el aula vacía. ¿Dónde diablos se había ido esos locos? Camino unos cuantos pasos buscándolos, pero solo encuentro el clavijero de la guitara de Erwin colgada en su hombro, sus escandalosos tennis Nice y el cabello alborotado de Zoe tras el Piano.

-¿Qué diablos hacen ahí metidos? –demando frente a ellos, de brazos cruzados.

-¡Nada! –contestan ambos sacando la cabeza.

.

[Eren narra]

Disfrute a la mar de bien el rostro lleno de incógnita de Levi por la mañana. Le haría bien distraer las manos, solo debía practicar un poco más y vería los resultados.

-Eren… Eren…-me nombra mi amigo, pero yo estoy lejos de hacerle caso.

Por lo que decide rendirse. Mientras yo continúo visualizando a mi Levi en un traje negro, ahí frente al escenario de la escuela. Con el pelo recogido en un moño trasero. Aquel violín flameado en madera de abeto y acre para el fondo del instrumento, con esa singularidad de mi ajuste en sus cuerdas. Poco a poco el salón tomaría asiento, el público espera a que elevara el instrumento a su mentón, donde apoya su barbilla contra el barbero, teniendo así la vista fija contra el puente y las cuerdas. Su mano izquierda toma su lugar en la cejilla del diapasón, en la parte superior cerca de la clavija, posando sus dedos con delicadeza en las cuerdas. Mientras que con la derecha sujeta la nuez del arco. Da un último vistazo al público, luego cierra los ojos y comienza deslizar las crines. La cerda de crines de caballo se roza tan finamente contra la cuerda Mi. Provocando un sonido agudo pero dulce, anunciando que la melodía tomaría un rumbo melancólico, pero agradable al oído. Ese sonido que un oído humano puede reconocer con práctica, dedicación y tiempo… Mi sueño es interrumpido por un vibrar en mi bolsillo. Abro los ojos, dirigiendo la mano al bolsillo para contestar el teléfono con una voz algo soñolienta al decir.

-Alo… -escuche un ligero eco por el otro lado de la línea.

-Eren –dijo la persona de la línea, cuando me di cuenta su voz se oía cercana y muy definida para ser solo una llamada. Apartando la vista del teléfono descubrí como Armin cortaba la llamada de su móvil, en lo que mi llamada terminaba.

-Es increíble que contestes una llamada y no a la persona que está frente a ti –reclama al guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Lo siento Armin –me disculpo mientras él me asiente.

-No hay problema, ¿y cómo te ha ido? –sabe que mi situación económica no es muy buena.

-Ah, estoy bien Armin. No te preocupes –contesto rascándome la cabeza con la clásica mentira de un rostro sonriente.

.

[Levi narra. 5: 37 de la tarde]

-Eren, he regresado –digo abriendo la puerta y dejando la mochila a un lado del portal junto al instrumentó.

Era extraño que Eren no estuviera, por lo general se la pasaba la tarde aquí. Y siempre me recibía al llegar. Con tantas dudas planteadas en la cabeza, subo hacia mi habitación, aún tenía algo de tarea de mate para mañana, pero… mis ojos giran de improviso a la alcoba de Eren, a mi lado, antes de entrar en la mía. Ese extraño dato que me dio Zoe al inicio del día, me hace pensar en ¿Cuánto en realidad conozco a Eren? No necesitaba saber mucho; Era un joven inmaduro de 20 años, demasiado amable, y con tendencia actuar como un idiota. Ingreso en su alcoba, todo parece en orden, sus cosas están arregladas. No hay nada extraño sobre su despensa de ropa. Veo algo de desorden en sus libros pero nada más. Me dirijo hacia la cama, encendiendo una de las lámparas. Voy buscando en las cajas de su mesón de noche al lado de la cama, pero no encuentro ninguna partitura u hojuelas para tocar. Un músico las tendría, pero Eren parecía no serlo. De hecho me preguntaba que hacía en su tiempo libre, jamás me imagine que sería maestro de música.

Rebusco en todo lado pero no encuentro nada, salgo de su habitación sin mi meta cumplida. Regresaba a mi cuarto, era suficiente de actuar como idiota por un día. Eren no tiene nada malo. No es un músico. Esa idiota de Zoe, solo me tomo el pelo. Regreso a mi alcoba por su baño, había un pasadizo que llevaba al pasillo. Cuando me encuentro con otro cuarto, parecía un dormitorio. Este lugar siempre se mantuvo cerrado. Eren me lo había enseñado en el recorrido a este lugar la primera vez, pero como no le tome importancia jamás me di cuenta que tal vez ahí… trato de girar la perilla mas no se abre. Cerrado. Eren mantenía un cuarto cerrado con llave, eso si era extraño en él.

-Levi –me llama su voz, salgo rápidamente de su alcoba por el pasillo. Me lo encuentro subiendo el último escalón.

-¿Qué haces Levi? –Me dice, de pronto me mira extrañado de encontrarme saliendo de su habitación. Lo veo a los ojos, hay una chispa extraña de inconformidad y molestia en su mirada. Creí que diría algo como "Sabes que está prohibido entrar ahí". Pero no se mantiene callado e inerte en mi delante, luego relaja el rostro mostrándome de nuevo una sonrisa comprensiva y juguetona. Eren siempre ha sido una persona extraña, pero sumamente amable.

-Ven, baja. Voy a preparar café –me dice llamándome con una mano, y yo lo sigo.

.

Frente a la mesa en la cocina sigo viéndolo, más el veía la tele pero al ver que no le quito el ojo, baja la taza y me sonríe.

-vaya, vaya… Esta vez me ganaste Levi. Regresaste muy pronto a casa ¿no? –comenta entusiasta. Tu truco no funciona conmigo Eren, estaba eludiendo el tema, era importante para el seguro. Yo no olvidaría tan fácil.

-Es cierto lo que me dijo Zoe –le hablo, sacando el tema y mi duda.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta realmente intrigado al tomar otro sorbo de su te

-Eras violinista –su rostro cambia repentinamente.

-Hace tiempo. –se levanta del sofá. Para Eren esto era un tema muy delicado, lo supe en cuanto vi tornarse sombrío parte de su rostro al solo contestar dos palabras a esa simple afirmación.

–Ya es hora de dormir –dice llevándose ambas tazas al fregadero, yo continuo en el sofá escuchando la televisión.

Eren termina de enjuagar las tazas, limpiándose las manos con la toalla, es que pone una de sus manos, húmeda y fría contra mi nuca, besando parte de mi frente, al decir

-Buenas noches –siento parte de sus labios en la frente.

Eren había hecho costumbre en mí, que me diera ese beso de buenas noches. Lo hizo desde el primer día en que estuve consiente de que viviría aquí. La primera noche que pase en lo que ahora es mi alcoba. Lo hizo la noche antes de viajar a Francia, lo hizo la noche en la que durmió a mi lado y se quedó cuidándome tras el incidente en la piscina, antes de ir al campamento y por supuesto, esa noche de víspera navideña en mi cumpleaños. Ese gesto suyo para mí, eso hizo muy especial estos últimos meses de convivir con él. Mantengo la mirada baja, ya que no quiero toparme con esos ojos suyos que me siguen demostrando un cariño fraternal, aun siento yo no merezco nada de esto. Nada de ese amor tan puro que me demuestra.

-Buenas noches Eren –le contesto retomando el control de la tv en mis manos -…Yo me quedare terminando la tarea y viendo la tele un rato

Le informó al cambiar de canal.

-Bien, bien –concuerda mientras va subiendo arriba.

.

Para las 1:39 am de la noche, cierro el maldito libro de aritmética, junto con el cuadernillo habiendo terminado todas las operaciones y oraciones correspondientes para el día de mañana. Llegando al sofá apago la tele, cuando encuentro el móvil. Lo enciendo para ver tres mensajes en el, todas de la misma persona.

_"Es urgente Levi, ¡Contesta!"_

_"¿Enano, Sabes cuál es la tarea de inglés?"_

_"Hiciste la tarea, me la pasas _

_Pd: Ya Levi, metete a la banda"_

¡Maldita cuatro ojos! Aprieto levemente el móvil antes de enviar un mensaje, contestando a todas las opadas que me mando.

**_"No de te daré nada. Para eso tienes cerebro, úsalo Zoe" _**

Lo envía, pero al segundo siguiente recibo su respuesta. ¿Qué esa loca estaba en el Internet en vez de hacer su tarea? No se cómo demonios le permite su madre tener WiFi-Libre.

Zoe en alguna parte de su cama, metida debajo de las sabanas, tecleando el celular y robando todo el WiFi que puede del vecino, envía mensajes a Levi.

_"Ya pues, Levicito~ Me contaran los dedos como no saque buena nota este año :v"_

**_"Tch. Pag: 38. Oraciones conjugadas y verbo To be. Es todo. Adiós." _**

Presiono por última vez el botón enviar y luego lo apago. Bostezando unas tres veces, sería mejor tenderme en la cama antes que amanezca. Voy subiendo las escaleras, cruzando el pasillo para abrir mi alcoba pero sin poder evitar ver el cuarto de Eren. Estaba seguro que un secreto muy importante se guardaba ahí. Abro la puerta de mi alcoba, encendiendo esa luz que opaca algo mi visión pero distinguiendo la cama bien tendida por el fondo, también encontró el estuche del violín al pie de la cama. Eren, pienso al instante. Entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta. No importaba lo que fuera, ya llegaría a descubrir ese secreto en el cuarto de Eren que se mantiene bajo llave.

**…*…**

**Jejeje ¿Qué tal? Les gusto el cap... El aumento de suspenso y misterio a la historia. (?) Planeo que tome un rumbo más delicado y romántico añadiéndole, algo de música. También lo hago porque estoy aprendiendo a tocar violín. No se, si les pareció que algunos términos cuadraban bien, avísenme sin miedo. Si alguna también toca Violín y Piano ¡Urgente ayúdenme! Yo soy pésima con notas y términos musicales (ayudaba por su contactos de face). También me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran con fotos de esta pareja tocando instrumentos musicales o videos de sugerencia para músicas que quieren que toquen… Y por supuesto que Quiero fangirlear con ustedes! **

**Pd: Dejare el Link de my face en mi perfil, si quiere hablarme (?) **

**Las quiero, Se me cuidan mucho, besotes 3 3 3!**

**Nana-chan**


	14. Capitulo 14 Secreto Part2:Falsa Sonrisa

**Hola, Hola.. ¿Hay alguien ahí? jejeje... Lo siento mucho, me abandono la musha un tiempo, Y no pude escribir :( Lose, no es un escusa realmente buena, pero esto todo lo que tengo. Soy pésima mintiendo la verdad, jeje. Pero bueno, dejémonos de lamentos. Aquí les traigo el capitulo Siguiente! Espero que aun lean, ha esta horrible tardona. Muchas gracias a todas. **

Capítulo 14: Secreto Part. 2: "Falsa Sonrisa"

[Eren narra]

Un dolor tremendo en la cabeza interrumpió mi sueño al despertar esta mañana. Me voy sentando en la cama, tocándome el rostro y sintiendo calor en él. Pero no es lo único, también percibo humedad. Abriendo los ojos me doy cuenta que mi palma está húmeda. Había llorado. Rápidamente cubro mi rostro con mis manos para descubrir mi sospecha. Tengo el rostro cubierto de una lineas delgadas y finas de mis propias lágrimas.

_Po-Por... ¿Por qué? _Reclama mi mente _¿Por qué de pronto estoy llorando? ¿Qué significado tienen estas lágrimas?_

**_"Eren Jaeger, ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"_**

Me grita la voz femenina de mi sueño. En mi cabeza se amontaban voces. Esa voz tambien lo hace, se une a tantas otras voces haciendo eco en mi memoria, provocándome más dolor. El recuerdo de un dolor pasado, y que yo creía haber superado.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Tratando de darle un orden a mis pensamientos, pero las voces en mi cabeza siguen hablando.

_"Eren, eres violinista..."_

Recuerdo su tierna voz de anoche haciéndome la cuestión.

-No Levi... No me hagas esa pregunta –término cubriendo parte de mi rostro otra vez.

_Yo ya__ no quería esto... Se suponía que tu ibas a salvarme Levi... No me lo recuerdes..._

La mano en mi rostro comienza a pesarme tanto, me muerdo el labio inferior reprimiendo ese dolor que me hace sentir a las lagrimas desbordándose por ambos costados de mis mejillas.

.

Voy levantándome minutos después, llego abajo pero la sala y la cocina están vacías. Me había dormido más que lo de costumbre. Levi se había ido a la escuela... Levi ya no estaba. Enciendo la televisión pensando que ese chico, Levi, se ha vuelto muy responsable, más que yo a su edad para variar...

Me siento en el sofá, rodeado de un montón de papeles, la mayoría eran cuentas bancarias, recibos y cheques por pagar de préstamos. Las voy revisando, pasando un papel uno a la vez. Las hojas se rozan por el final. En una de ellos, descubro algo que no son letras, sino notas. Era una partitura, debió colarse entre las partituras de Rivaille. Puedo darme cuenta de los errores garrafales de sus notas, la fa mal colocada en una nota de sol. Casi sonrió, casi cuando me doy cuenta de que mi mente empieza a tararear la canción. Deseando que mis manos reprodujeran ese sonido con mí instrumento. Siento un escozor en la mano al descubrirla vacía. La mano me tiembla y la partitura cae a mis pies. Cierro la mano en un puño sin poder atrapar más que el aire... Sin querer lo vuelvo a hacer... Estoy componiendo, cantando y soñando otra vez con algo que ya no puedo hacer...

.

~*~ Horas más Tarde ~*~

Levi se había puesto a estudiar desde momento que entro por la puerta de su casa, estaba lo bastante preocupado, ya que estaba en época de exámenes finales en la escuela, y quería dar su mayor esfuerzo para complacer al castaño.

[Levi narra]

Ordenó los papeles en la mesa cuando lo veo bajar de los escalones.

-Eren, mi examen final será dentro de esta semana y yo... -Iba comunicando a penas lo escucho y veo a su persona caminar por mi delante. Continuo con mi charla, de todas formas Eren es mi tutor y debo informarle de estas cosas.

-Eren -lo llamo de nuevo al ver que no me hace caso. Es entonces cuando voltea su rostro a mí. Lo veo escrito en su semblante lo que está pensando:

"Eh? Escuela... Exámenes.." Razonaba lo más rápido y simple posible, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Baja la mano que masajeaba parte de sus sienes y me observa un momento para encontrar mi mirada en el. Luego se pone a hablar.

-Si, claro dime lo que hay que firmar y yo... -continuó con su caminar. Lo que dijo estaba por completo, fuera de lugar.

-El examen de Mate es importante -reclamo sin llegar alterarme, pero si bastante molesto

-Si, si... Lo que tu digas Levi -ataja mis palabras mandándolas al aire con su mano.

-¡No me estas escuchando! -Ahora si me altero. No entiendo porque Eren no me toma en cuenta.

-Si lo hago, Levi...-decía con voz cansada, al apoyar una de sus manos en mi hombro. Sentando a mi lado en el sofá. El contacto que sintió es pesado, al igual que si estuviera cansado.

-...Solo que... -a punto de acabar, su voz se apaga. Cierra los ojos con brusquedad y desploma su rostro y parte del cuerpo en mi hombro.

-Oye, oye... –lo llamo viéndolo inconsciente en mis rodillas, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Solo hasta tocar su piel es que me doy cuenta que está ardiendo. Tenía fiebre.

-Eren... ¡Eren! –zarandeo su cuerpo al descubrirlo sudando, dando pequeñas bocanadas de aliento pero sin estar consiente.

-¡Responde, Maldición! –lo jaloneo de la ropa. Pero no despierta, dejo a su cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá y me pongo a buscar en mis bolsillos el celular. Sacándolo, dirijo mis dedos con rapidez a los contactos buscando el número de Emergencias que me había colocado Eren.

.

[Por la noche. En el Hospital. Levi narra]

-Va estar bien doctor –pregunto después que varias enfermeras se han ido.

Eren se encuentra reposando el cuerpo sobre la camilla de hospital. Aun no despierta por lo que temo que sea algo grave.

-claro, claro. No se preocupe su hno mayor se repondrá –me decía

-Es mi padre –le aclaró avanzando un par de pasos en dirección a la camilla.

-Bueno... El paciente estaba con signos de Estrés aguda y desnutrición. No se ha alimentado muy bien últimamente

-Nunca estuve muy consciente de su dieta, pero... –lo observó con más atención enfocándome en sus rasgos físicos, en lo que en verdad me muestra ese rostro suyo durmiendo

Claramente se notaba las pequeñas curvaras alrededor de sus ojos, piel marcada al rostro, labios resecos. Ahora que lo veo bien, es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que me dice y de su pregunta también.

_Eren, Enfermo... En Realidad, ¿Puedo creer eso?_

Siempre lo veía sonreír, decir, hacer incluso preparar las comidas con amor y alegría. Si estaba enfermo Eren nunca lo demostró. Prefería mentirme al mostrarme su sonrisa que admitir lo indicios de enfermedad en su cuerpo.

–¿No tenía idea? –me dijo terminando de hablar, menee la cabeza.

-No... No lo sabía –admití con dolor. Cerrando las manos hasta convertirlas en puños a mis costados. Me dolía, No saber nada acerca de Eren.

El doctor se va dejándome solo. Mantuve mi vista en el suelo hasta llegar su lado en la camilla. Introduzco una de mis manos por el barandal, primero tocando su piel. Sigue caliente, llegó a tocar en pequeño aparto en su dedo, luego levanto la mano y la dirijo a su rostro esta vez. Aun lo veo respirar con pesadez, mi mirada se llena con pena... Con el dedo índice voy tocando su cachete juguetón, una y otra vez para probarme que no está muerto y tratar de sacarle una sonrisa al menos.

-Levi...L...Levi... –logra soltar mi nombre esos labios. Suspiro aliviado, pero no lo suficientemente conforme.

-Apúrate en sanar... y vayamos ya a casa, Eren –pido con nostalgia.

Sé que es estúpido... No tengo porque comportarme como un niño pequeño y necesitado. El enfermo aquí no soy yo... Todos estos años comportándome como un adulto cuando apenas y tengo 12 años. No es muy maduro por mi parte, pero me duele y afecta mucho ver a Eren así. Luchando en esa camilla por respirar. Yo... Sólo quiero que volvamos haya, A esa pequeña casa de dos pisos, donde Eren me deja hacer lo que quiera, tomar de la botella, encerrarme en mi cuarto... o ese gran sofá donde nos sentamos, donde me obliga a apagar la tele para hacer mis tareas. Miles de pequeños y estúpidos recuerdos que habíamos formado en esa casa, con mi padre Eren.

-Levi –vuelve a hablar con los ojos cerrados y un aliento acalorado junto a ese rostro sudoroso.

-Eren –digo apretando su mano

-Solo...Prométeme que te pondrás mejor –le suplico, por primera vez con miedo de perder a alguien importante para mí, tan pronto.

-Levi -pronuncia de nuevo mi nombre.

Yo ya no puedo verlo porque he ocultado mi rostro entre sus manos, esas que sostengo con esperanza y fuerza mientras Eren sonríe en sueños. Haciendo la misma sonrisa que me ha mostrado este año. Una sonrisa falsa, qué yo creí que era verdadera.  
.

[A la mañana del día siguiente. Eren narra]

Despierto en el cuarto bastante amplio y blanco, la fiebre había bajado bastante aunque aún me dolía la cabeza. Llego a distinguir una ventana entreabierta, el viento se colaba por ella y me daba en el rostro, dejándome probar un poco la frescura de la estancia por fuera del hospital. Doy un suspiro más relajado y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos en la camilla, pero no sin antes darme cuenta del adornó de mi flor favorita en el florero del costado, aun lado de jarra y vaso de agua de cristal.

-Un Girasol... Levi...-sonrió. Cierro los ojos para ponerme a rememorar su ultima vista anoche.

**_"...Te quiero mucho Levi..._**

_**...Te quiero...**_ –le repito preso de mi delirio y la fiebre.

_-Lose, Eren, Lose. Ahora descansa_ –su voz se oía forzada, como si tratara de regresarme a la cama.

**_...¿Tú también me quieres Levi?..._**

_-Pues claro, Ahora descansa. -_me toca la frente _-...Estas delirando ¡Enfermera!_ –llama su pequeña y juguetona voz para mí, preocupada por mi salud.

_-Está muy inquieto, Lo mejor será que lo cede_ –dijo la mujer cogiendo una jeringa. Levi en cambio se alejaba de mí para coger su mochila del sofá y colgarla de nuevo en su hombro.

_-Regresare por la tarde _–me informa antes de que me hagan efecto los analgésicos".

No logro evitar que una sonrisa inoportuna se forme en mi rostro. Sin duda había hecho tremenda escena ayer, pero me alegraba saber que Levi se preocupaba por mi bienestar. No es chico problemático que todo el mundo me dice. Tan solo en mi Pequeño Ángel de la guardia.

Poco tiempo después de que cerrara los ojos la puerta de mi habitación se abre, y la enfermera entra haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a mi lado y descubrir que estaba despierto, y no reposando como me habían ordenado.

-Tiene una vista - comunica un tono nada alegre o carismático, como si hubiese sido regañada por esa visita que anuncia.

-Claro, dígale a mi niño que entre –digo adivinando que sería mi rebelde faltándose una clase para verme.

Por el contrario de lo que supongo, ella hace su entrada a la habitación, la enfermera nos deja a solas. Mientras ella va dejando su bolso a un costado del sillón y se dirige a mi persona llamándome por mi nombre completo.

-Eren Jaeger –

Mi cuerpo se estremece ante su llamado. No puedo evitarlo, su voz de represión a mi persona esta grabada en cada silaba que pronuncia y en el tono especifico que utiliza para reclamarme.

-Mamá –es mi única respuesta después de tragar en seco, y verla ahí parada frente a mi con un ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos y taconeando su zapatilla contra el suelo un par de veces.

Oh no, Esto seria un problema serio.

.

[Levi narra]

-¿Y desde cuando está enfermo tu padre aquí? –pregunta Zoe a mi costado. Había insistido en acompañarme después de enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Lo internaron ayer por la noche –confirmo en los pasillos

Zoe me acompaña con la misma cara de redención después de dar el examen, sabe que no lo hizo bien. De todas formas yo tampoco puedo decir lo contrario mientras cargo mi mochila en la espalda.

Logrando dar una vuelta para al fin llegar a su habitación. 305. No encaminamos ambos a la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de tocarla o si quiera girarla para pasar escucho otra vez en el interior.

-¡EREN JAEGER! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESTO POSIBLE?! –escucho claramente la voz de una mujer enfadada. Primero dude de que fuera en la habitación de Eren, pero después de echarle un vistazo de reojo por la ventanilla y darme cuenta de que ahí adentro se encontraba Eren en la camilla y su madre delante.

-Mamá, por favor baja la voz –le pedía Eren tocándose la cabeza, como si tuviera resaca del día anterior.

La mujer baja el tono a cambio de su petición, pero no deja su postura molesta frente a él.

-Quieres explicarme entonces como es que estos 2 años Te desapareces para cuidar a Ese niño y No sé nada sobre ti... –se quejaba -...¡Y ahora que finalmente te encuentro, me entero de que estas hospitalizado!

-No es nada. Voy a reponerme –la animaba Eren

-Oh claro, y yo acá preocupándome por nada. -suelta con sarcasmo. -... ¡Sabes cuál es nuestro historial médico Eren! Si tu padre se llega a enterar que te bajo el azúcar, Sabes el escándalo que hará...!

-Mmm, uno no tan grande como el tuyo –Eren trataba de desviar el tema con algo de humor, pero no le funciona.

-Ya deja esa tontería Eren... -ella avanza un paso hacia el

-¡Le hice una promesa! ¡No lo dejare solo otra vez! –su voz se oye firme.

-Pero Eren...

Eren baja las manos de su cabeza y las coloca a los costados, casi entrelazando los dedos sobre el abdomen. Luego la mira, es una mirada de arrepentimiento la que tiene.

-Ya me he decidido Madre –es la única respuesta que le da Eren. Suspiro tras la ventanilla, sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando de mi.

**[Eren narra]**

-...Solo está aplazando lo inevitable...-me dice.

Su voz tiene melancólica al reprenderme sin usar la fuerza. Solo el peso de las palabras, que me lastiman mas que cuchillas afilados en el pecho.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte cargo de Ondeka, Eren –me recuerda. Ella me trae a la horrible realidad que no quiero aceptar.

-Ese día llegara... -murmuro, deseando que nunca llegue -...Pero No será hoy mama –trato de darle batalla pero sin éxito alguno, sin armas o fundamento que recubra mi ataque.

Baje la mirada un momento hasta escuchar su voz, hablado con mas suavidad. Esta vez se me acerca con lentitud y paciencia. Mi madre lo sabe muy bien, esa herida en mi pecho, en mis manos no ha cicatrizado.

-Hijo, -nombra con dulzura, alzo la vista. Se que quiere hacerme entrar en razón.

-...consentí la idea porque te veía feliz hijo...-dice y se sienta en la camilla a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos al principio. Igual que de niño trata de consolarme, disuadirme usando sus palabras, y un cariño dulce, ese mismo cariño que me ha enseñado a retransmitir.

-... Pero ahora, que estas arriesgando tu salud por ese niño yo... -divagaba con preocupación.

-Me vas a dejaras terminar lo que empecé -la interrumpo antes de que logre terminar.

-Es una tontería -me repite ella.

-No es menos tontería ¡A verse obligado a vivir como un esclavo! -comenzaba a enojarme. No me gustaba que me acorralaran. Que me consideren un niño, cuando no lo soy.

-Si hicieras caso a tu padre y aceptaras...-proponía mi madre mirando el suelo.

-No lo haré. -mi negativa es inmediata -...Ese hombre me arruino mi vida, Mi oportunidad. No lo perdonare tan fácil Madre -

Lo comprende entonces, y me mira a los ojos. Mi madre toma una de mis manos, distingo claramente la empatía de mi sufrimiento en su pupilas.

-Es hora de que olvides el pasado Eren –simplemente me limito a mirarla, no con rencor o desafío. Sino con fuerza, reto y decisión.

-Tan fácil esperas que renuncie a mis sueños. -le cito en recuerdo de una promesa antigua

-No voy a rendirme...Aún no he caído, Puedo luchar.. -me alienta a mi mismo.

**[Levi narra]**

-A qué precio hijo mío, A qué precio -ella repite besando su mano al cerrar los ojos. Era la clara imagen de la benevolencia la que miraba. Es la misma que pedí hace mucho. Ella es su madre, su familia. Yo entiendo eso. Eren ha perdido algo. Continuo observando su charla.

-Madre yo...

Eren seguía discutiendo. Yo me aleje de la ventanilla, había escuchado suficiente. Retrocediendo unos cuatro pasos me senté en los banquillos de plástico tras mi espalda. Coloco ambas manos entrelazadas sobre mi frente.

-No te preocupes Levi. Se pondrá mejor -me anima Zoe sentándose a mi lado.

-...Si -muevo mis labios para decir ese simple vocablo.

-...¿Estas preparado para la próxima semana? -comenta Zoe hablando de un tema muy diferente al que yo medito.

-¿Semana? -murmuro perdido.

-Así que no lo sabes -se burla ella, levantándose de su asiento, y diciendo que iba por un café o algo así.

No le tomo importancia relevante y continuo en el banquillo. Mirando la puerta de la habitación una vez mas. Gravandome el numero en la cabeza y viendo el nombre de Eren en el pequeño letrero. Me atrevería a verlo una vez mas antes de salir huyendo. Cuando la puerta se abre, y de esta sale la madre de Eren, diciendo la mitad de su charla-

-...No voy a discutiré más.. No dejare que hagas lo que planeas con ese... -habla saliendo apresurada, avanzando una pasos. Yo me había puesto de pie, estaba frente a la puerto por lo que me ve en su trayecto de iba.

-Señora E... -trato de pronunciar pero ella me habla primero

-Levi -Pone una de sus manos en mi hombro. Tan repentino es el contacto que no puedo evitar verme asombrado. Aquél peso en mi hombro. Esa mano esta cansado pero el peso no me molesta es ligero y cálido cómo el consuelo que una sola madre puede dar.

-Levi -me llama de vuelta, No hago mas que verla.

-Yo lo... -me interrumpió antes de acabar. Creí qué diría_ "Lo siento Levi. No puedes quedarte con Eren" _Lo cual me dejaría consternado, Aunque en el fondo lo hubiera aceptado. Pero al ver fijamente como se achican esos ojos, sus iris reflejaban pena mientras veo su coleta atada cayéndole a un costado cuando se agacha un poco hacía mi. Esos ojos me suplicaban. _"Cuídalo por Mí"_

Pero la única palabra que llego a salir de un boca fue:

_-Ayúdalo..._ -lo dice, casi como si fuera una plegaria personal que me hacia.

Luego se fue despidiendo de mi con un; "Hasta luego". la veo desaparecer en la esquina mientras la puerta de la habitación de Eren permanece cerrada. Me quedo a fuera. Aun hay muchas cosas que no se de él. Me asusta pensar que esta herido y no puedo curarlo.

-Adelante, pasa Levi. -me llamo su voz desde el interior. sabe que estoy aquí, que vine a verlo.

-...Sé que estas del otro lado –me confirma tras un rato. Giro la perilla y me adentro al interior con tres pasos.

Otra vez esta ahí, puedo verlo. La misma estúpida sonrisa falsa en su rostro que sonríe a pesar de que este muriendo de pena.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu examen? –me pregunta. Lo veo a la cara, es tan idiota para recordarlo. Para demostrarme que Si le importa a pesar de que no me haya escuchado.

-Reprobé –apretó la mandíbula. Cuando deseaba que no fuera cierto, que olvidara esta patraña. Que dejara de ser ese hombre tan perfecto. Ese padre tan prometedor, que siempre me consiente.

-No me digas eso, ¿Porque fue? –se hace al tonto al mostrarme esa sonrisa.

-...Y todavía lo preguntas –le reprendo al borde del llanto.

-Vamos, No dejarías que algo como esto –se señala a si mismo –...te afectara, Eres el gran Levi. Mi hijo tan bueno en todo.

-Eres un idiota. Te has vuelto mi familia imbécil –una lagrima se escurre por mi costado –...Como no vas preocuparme –me las limpio, reprimiendo mas la rabia y el dolor.

Pero no puedo, ya no mas. Corro en dirección a la camilla, me abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo. Llorando sobre su pecho.

No soy frió, No soy malo, No soy inmortal y tampoco podría toleria perderlo.

Mis brazos van rodeando su cuello, encerrando en su pecho y humedeciéndolo. Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Estaré bien, tranquilo... –me calma poniendo su mano en mi pelo, me le voy apartando para verlo.

-Te he fallado Eren –le confieso desde cama. No consigue mi meta esta semana. No poder devolverle aunque sea un poco de la oportunidad que me había dado. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Arrugo mis ojos.

-No te preocupes Levi... Solo es una nota, -me toca el mentón -...yo sé que conseguirás más...

Si, ahí esta. Su compresión y amor. No sabe cuanto cariño le estoy teniendo.

-No me refería a eso... -aclaro rápidamente al pararme - ...Tu Madre tiene razón... No deberías criarme. Ya no más... yo puedo-

Mi voz se tranca a media palabra. Cuanto me costaba ahora mentirle.

-Levi, te hice una promesa. No te abandonare. -me recuerda -...Estoy bien, No te preocupes. -me reconforta.

-Eres un testarudo -lo insulto y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Esa es mi forma de decirle gracias.

_"Gracias por No abandonarme Eren"_ Esas palabras que no podía decirle, pero eran las que salían de lo más rotundo de mi alma.

.

Al día siguiente a Eren le dan de Alta, y por supuesto estoy ahí, para ayudarlo en lo que haga falta.

-Vamos a casa ya –dije tomando la mochila con su ropa. Mientras el salia del baño.

-¿Que haces Levi? -me pregunta, ale verme tan comprometido a ayudarlo.

-Quiero ayudar en algo -es mi respuesta al encaminarme a la puerta.

-Solo quiero esa "A" en tu examen -me dice caminando a mi lado. Lo observo un momento y luego relajo el rostro. Ahora comienza a actuar como un padre real.

-¿Seguro? –Lo tiento con la maleta –No necesitas que te abra la puerta para salir. Bien -concluyo adelantándome.

-Etto... -extiende la mano en mi dirección -...Espera Levi, eso también...-me pide.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo del hospital. Eren esta a mi costado como siempre, lo veo por unos momentos en los que gira el rostro para cruzar el pasillo. Su rostro me demuestra alegría, confort, incluso hasta compromiso. Pero viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, aparece lo contrario. Su entusiasmo se borra mientras se fuerza a si mismo para aparentar algo en el rostro, algo de lo que me he dado cuenta.

Una Falsa Sonrisa. He aprendido que esa es la manera de Eren. De ocultar su sufrimiento con una sonrisa. No lo grita, lo calla. Prefiere sonreír y tragarse el dolor. No esta enojado o furioso, se ve tranquilo y pasivo. Es un niño inocente. Quiere llorar, pero reprime sus lagrimas. Ha aprendido a ocultar de esa forma su pena, disfrazar sus lagrimas y creer que de alguna manera se levantara sólo de nuevo.

Pero eso es algo que ya No voy a permitir.

.

**Hola chicas~! Hai hai! *mueve manos*... Gomen, si me retrase. Muchas gracias por esperar se los agradezco mucho, de corazón. En serio. Me alegra mucho saber que hay personas que aun les importa leer lo que escribo, no es perfecto. Yo no lo soy la verdad. Pensar que se tomen la molestia de comentar o escribir desde tan lejos, me llana los ojitos de lágrimas. Me han da ánimos y mucho aliento Gracias. Me alegra mucho. Escribri siempre ha sido mi Hobby, pero ahora no solo lo hago por mi, Sino tambien para ustedes que se que estaban esperando. En serio, las quiero mucho. **

**Bueno regresando al cap. Levi esta cada vez mas cerca de descubrir el secreto de Eren. La charla con su madre tambien es fundamental para el próximo, que eso si. No estoy muy seguro de cuando lo subiré, por que esta semana estaré entrando en exámenes. ¡No las olvidare! Lo prometo. Actualizare en cuanto termine lo exámenes parciales.**

**Con eso y un besote enorme, me despido. bye bye**

**Nana-chan**


	15. Capitulo 15 Secreto Part3: La Melodía

**Hoooooola, jejeje. Mucho gusto, principalmente. Buenas noches ¿Como han estado? ... Lo pregunto por que ya casi no se nada de ustedes, tambien es por las escases de Reviews, ¿Que paso? Pense que les gustaba :( ... Bueno por otro lado. **

**Este capitulo va Dedicado para: **schezar. **Espero que te guste... La historia continua. El secreto de Eren, por fin es abierto esta noche. **

**Sin mas preámbulos el capitulo. Se me cuidan, :)**

**Nana-chan. **

Capitulo 15. Secreto Abierto. Part.3: "La Melodía del Baile"

[Eren narra]

Camino por la calle, con las manos metidas en el interior de mi chamarra. Doy un suspiro leve después de los 15 pasos, es correcto estaba contando y por el contrario a ser manipulador estaba nervioso. Había escapado mucho tiempo de la realidad y las consecuencias es que esta regresara con más fuerza hacia mí. El recuentro con mi madre era un anticipo, lo sabía y aunque no lo quiera. Tengo que hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi Padre algún día. Ondeka. Era el nombre de la institución de este, y mi legado según él. Sigo avanzo dando el siguiente paso y esta vez un respiro leve. Me había despedido con una nota sobre el comedor de Levi en la mañana para partir a este lugar. Freno mi avance y elevo la vista, ahora estoy en frente del edificio de color mármol. Ventanas cubiertas con cortinas y unas enormes puertas de vidrio. De este lugar no tenia hermosos recuerdos ¿Quién no?... Aquí muere gente, es salvada y también... esta él. Mi padre, a cargo del hospital como director general. Reconocí a varias ambulancias y enfermeras saliendo de este. Alguna que otra me atendió de emergencia de pequeño. Mi padre al ser diabético tipo 1, tenia bien en claro que un hijo, como yo, podía heredarlo también. Fui muy propenso a la enfermedad de niño, de ahí mi historial médico. Enferme gravemente de pequeño, casi muero. Mi padre siempre fue sobre protector conmigo hasta el momento en que decidí desobedecerlo. Antes de que pudiera dar el siguiente paso y avanzar, unos de encargados de plantas superiores en las que se supervisaba al personal y se hacia las cuentas, sale corriendo en mi dirección gritando mi nombre.

-¡Eren! -giro mi cabeza en su dirección y lo reconozco al instaste siguiente.

-Buenos días Marco -le contesto, él me asiente.

-Todos están esperándote arriba -me informa.

Es cuando, si quiero correr y olvidarlo todo. Tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora. Pero no ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme, doy el siguiente paso adelante siguiéndolo en su retorno al interior del hospital.

[Levi narra]

Maldito Jaeger, resoplo. No importa cuántos años se ponga encima, sigue igual de idiota. En parte me agrada, pero este nuevo día había comenzado, la gran diferencia con los anteriores es que Eren no estaba conmigo para el desayuno. Voy tomando el siguiente sorbo de mi taza. Últimamente está más callado y sale con regularidad de la casa. No es una queja. No le exijo nada, pero si me extraña. Yo no tenía porque meterme en su vida, pero él me importa. No puedo evitar el sentimiento de remordimiento en mi pecho, es casi innato. No es muy común que Eren oculte este tipo de cosas. Cojo la nota que me dejo y la voy leyendo.

_Levi deje el desayuno listo en la mesa. No tienes que calentar nada... Yo... Etto... Tengo algo que hacer, y no podre estar por la mañana asique nos vemos en la tarde, a tu retorno de clases. Que pases buen día._

_Atte: Eren Jaeger._

_Pd: Levi no te acerques a la cocina._

-Tch -arrugue un par de veces el papel antes de tirarlo a la basura. Y sentarme en el banquillo, de alguna forma seguía preocupado por la salud de Eren y...

_"Ayúdalo"_

Esa palabra, esa única palabra que me dejo su madre en la mente también a estado fastidiándome. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo debía ayudarlo?

Termino mi taza, recargándome la mochila en el hombro y el violín en una mano parto para la escuela.

[Armin narra]

El aroma de las flores impacto mi nariz cuando hube recogido a los tulipanes. Las movería más al sol, debían florecer un poco más y se verían hermosos cuando las pusiera adelante. Cargándola maceta, la muevo unos cuantos pasos hacia el rincón izquierdo, mas no cumplo mí cometido ya que el sonido de un coche estacionado en la esquina de mi florería me distrae. Desisto de mis planes al ver como el carro se detiene, es caro el modelo, es bastante nuevo, lujoso y de marca. Un Lexus LS 600h , color negro. Solo había una persona de aquellas familias, a la que podría gustarle ese modelo tan caro. Lo sabía.

El guarda que la acompaña a todo lado sale y va a los asientos traseros para abrirle la puerta. Me dirijo a la entrada cuando la veo salir.

-Mikasa, que... -trataba de formular una pregunta, ya que ella no me había hablado desde hace por lo menos unos tres años atrás, cuando le presente a Eren de nuevo.

-Armin -pronuncia mi nombre tomando mis manos con sus guantes blancos hasta los codos.

-Necesito perderte un favor -su tono de voz inquieta, me preocupa.

-Claro, ¿Qué él lo que nese...? -decía

Ella retrocede un paso, para hacer que vea como baja la cabeza un momento y me mira con pena al pronunciar.

-30 Marzo. El festival está muy cerca Armin. -continuo observando sin decir una palabra

-"No debes dejar que se repita"

-Mikasa yo...-trataba de decirle que no podía hacer lo que me pedía, pero ella insiste-

-Eres su amigo Armin. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por él.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de soltar mis manos y darle una última vuelta a la bufanda roja en su cuello para luego marcharse. Ambos sabíamos lo que significaba eso. Debía hacerme cargo de Eren y su secreto, pero... _"Está roto"_... En esa ocasión, fui muy cruel con él.

.

[Por la tarde, en la escuela. Levi narra]

-Levi, Se mi pareja para el baile -me pide la Zoe postrada de rodillas a mi delante, mientras yo disfruto de la comodidad de mi silla en el salón de música. Aunque la vista esta estupenda tuve que decir.

-En tus sueños Zoe -rechazo total, así de directo o más claro.

-Uuuy, En mis sueños ya estamos casados, ya lo hemos hecho y tenemos hijos -me dice -Dale acepta, No te queda de otra Enano~

-Tch, eres la chica más loca que conozco -digo con odio al fruncir el ceño.

-¡Yahoo~! ¡Vamos a ir! -grita levantándose y comenzar a dar saltitos.

-No he aceptado -decía mientras se alejaba sin escucharme.

Tch, que diablos importaba no iba asistir. Un tonto baile de graduación, no me iba a afectar en nada. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Me pongo de pie, cargando la mochila y el violín en mi mano y parte del brazo cuando ella nota que me encamino a la entrada, detiene mi avance colocando su mano en mi hombro para darme un folleto.

-Te espero en la gala, No se te ocurra faltar Levi... Iré a por ti -me amenaza con esa sonrisa tan loca en su rostro. Volteo la vista al folleto para saber que dice.

[Levi narra]

-Baile de graduación de los primer año... -decía Eren leyendo el folleto frente a mí. En la cocina de casa.

-No pienso ir -le informo al mismo tiempo que voy tomando mi vaso de leche. Por mi delante no escucho ninguna palabra o reproche por parte de Eren, lo que me parece extraño. Coloco en vaso en la mesa una vez terminado y lo veo, para sorpresa mía me encuentro que esta llorando

-¿Q-que sucede Eren? -pregunto algo inquieto al verlo en ese estado.

-Ah, los niños crecen tan rápido... -me dice secándose las lagrimas.

-Estás llorando por esa estupidez -Quería reprenderlo con mi tono de voz, pero él está lejos de hacerme caso, diciendo una y otra cosa sobre comprarme ropa y demás. Retome mi vaso, no había caso, cada vez se hace mas estúpido... Como sea, bebo los siguientes sorbos hasta acabarlo. Hasta que escucho que detiene su palabrería y entusiasmo para preguntar algo fundamental.

-¿Y quién será tu pareja? ¿Tienes una, no? -volteo a verlo

Este idiota está pensando que voy a ir.. ¡Y encima quiere que le diga con quien!

-...¿Has invitado a alguna de tus compañeras al baile? -observo claramente, el rostro de Eren se torna de un color rojo, avergonzado por las mejillas.

-Eso no te incumbe, Eren - lo reprendo al segundo siguiente -... Desde cuando aquí estas tan interesado en mi vida amorosa, Jaeger -lo acoso

Notaba muy extraño que Eren quiera saber ese detalle de mi vida. Arqueo una ceja al preguntar.

-No, como crees... Es... tu vida -se excusa falsamente -...yo, yo solo lo decía para saber si tengo que comparte una nueva talla para el frac.

-No pretenderás que vaya a esa fiesta ¿verdad? -pregunto con algo de ansiedad.

-Claro que sí, ¡Yo seré tu chófer esta noche! -me comunica subiendo las escaleras.

.

Una media hora había pasado, yo me encontraba en la sala de la casa frente al televisor, tratando de ignorarlo pero sin éxito. Eren estaba a mi otro costado probando las tallas de cada unos de los frac que compro. No pude convencerlo de dejar esa locura, de todas formas era mi padre. Ademas lo veía un poco más animado por esta razón, asique lo deje continuar.

-Bien, vamos con el otro. -dice después de sacarme los zapatos.

Cansado de tanta vuelta e ida me voy quitando la ropa, comienzo por el suéter de encima, exponiendo así mi vientre, pectorales y pecho sentado en el sofá a un Eren de pie frente a mi, sujetando en ambas manos la camisa blanca.

-L-Levi -me llama, su voz se oía tan indefensa y débil -, P-puedes hacer eso en tu cuarto -me dice algo avergonzado, había volteado la mirada a un costado.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -demando avanza un paso en su dirección con el suéter entre las manos, ya que Eren me habia dejado la camisa y se habia alejado hacia la cocina

-...hace tres años no te hacías problema de que expusiera mi cuerpo en tu presencia -le tiento

-Eso era cuando tenías nueve años -se defendió Eren desviando la vista nuevamente para tomar un poco de agua.

-Te molesta el hecho de que pierda mi virginidad con tu pervertida mente -lo acoso. Eren escupe el agua que toma.

-¡Levi! -protesta saliendo de su atraganto, pero al ver la musculatura y parte expuesta de mi cuerpo el rubor vuelve a sus mejilla y la voz le tiembla.

-S-solo hazlo arriba. -pide. voy cogiendo del sofá la camisa y demás accesorios del frac.

Después del pequeño escándalo que me hizo, entro en su habitación ya que tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo en el ropero, donde podía verme poniéndome el traje. Para ser honestos el color negro me sentaba bien. Dejando a un costado mi suéter, voy poniéndome la camisa. es ligera y fría, me congela la piel al primer roce. Tras unos segundo voy cerrando los botones, paso a la parte de arriba y voy arreglándome la parte del cuello. Al meter mis dedos en la parte de atrás para jalarlo es que me topo con la pita atada. Ese extraño artefacto en mi cuello. Lo llevo desde hace un par de meses y no me había dado cuenta. Es la llave de Eren, me observo tocándolo la punta en el reflejo del espejo, acaricio la impresión grabada con las yemas y es ahí donde logro recordar con claridad sus palabras esa noche cuando me la entrego.

_"_..._Esta llave guarda un secreto mío muy importante _-Eren lo tocaba con sus dedos, poniendo su pulgar sobre el grado, y mirándolos fijamente _-...Tal vez algún día te lo muestre _

_-¿Para qué me lo das a mí? Si es tan importante como dices... -_le hube reprendido en aquella oportunidad, observando como lo mira.

_-Porque tú te has vuelto importante para mi Levi... -_Eren me la arrebata de las manos, para luego ir poniéndolo al contorno de mi cuello. Cuando acaba me mira, tomándome por los hombros para que lo vea una vez mas a los ojos -_...Y quisiera que me guardes este Secreto"_

..._Esta llave abre un lugar..._

Su voz se hace eco en mi memoria. Como lo olvidado. Llego a razonar,Eren era tan idiota como para darme a cuidar la llave que guardaba su secreto. Encerrándola en un puño me la voy sacando del cuello y me dirijo a ese cuarto. Paso a paso la inseguridad me tomo prisionero hasta estar frente a aquellas puertas blancas. Poso una de mis manos en la perilla de bronce, y la otra con la llave de 7 cm de largo y el extraño grabado. La introduzco asegurándome que de la vuelta. No me detengo hasta escuchar el "crack" que abra la puerta, como lo imagino, estas rechinan los primeros instantes de empujarlas hasta abrirlas. Por el interior todo esta oscuro y en tinieblas, apenas distingo la figura de mi sombra alargada en el suelo, viendo del exterior del pasillo de donde proviene la luz. Avanzado unos pasos me hallo perdido en la oscuridad pero no me detengo, sigo avanzando hasta distinguir una ventana por el fondo. Mis ojos se van acostumbrando. Llego a ella, esta cerrada pero la luz de la luna entre por la cortinas opacas y delgadas, las aparto un poco y me encuentro con muchas cajas llenas de polvo. Regreso a la pared. Donde me doy cuenta que hay múltiples artefactos y yo tropiezo con un par de ellos hasta llegar por fin a la puerta e ir encendiendo la luz, Al fin soy capaz de verlo.

Es un estudio de música, lleno de instrumentos y artefactos extraños para tocar. Me pongo a contar desde una esquina para la otra, en numerando cada artefacto que veo: Guitarras de tres puentes y eléctricas, bajo, viola, cello, contrabajo; clarinetes, oboes, fagot, saxofón; trompetas, trombón, tuba, corno, flautas, timbal, platillos, campanas tubulares. Un Clavecín antiguo, Citara, Una batería en el extremo izquierdo. Casi centra del medio me encuentro un hermoso piano de cola, incluso hay una celesta que es complica de encontrar, mas aun de fabricar. A un lado de un par Jaranas. Busco en la letrina del fondo, ahí en el centro de la habitación. Oculto entre un vidrio transparente y sucio, un precioso y valioso Violín. No me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que ese era su instrumento favorito. Llego a identificar muchos de ellos, mas de veinte instrumentos ya que son parecidos a los del aula de música. De hecho, son los mismos solo que varían en la marca y el cuidado. En este pequeño cuarto hay incluso mas que en mi aula. En varias oportunidades yo me había quejado con el Docente por el espacio que ocupaban, pero ahora soy incapaz de dejar de verlos. Estoy hipnotizado como si viera una montaña de monedas de oro en esta habitación. Eren tiene acá una tienda completa. Aquí podría colarse el viento de la ventana y esta sonaría en los clarinetes y flautas. Podría disfrutar de la música en su esplendor. Llego a arrepentirme de las palabras que dije ese día frente al profesor.

_"Si nadie los tocaba, No tenían un valor. Solo eran piezas de madera inútiles"_

Le había reprochado.

_"Sabes Levi -_me hace sentarme a su lado _-... Para un músico, y cualquier persona que ame tocar en realidad. Jamás diría lo que acabas de mencionar... te digo porque..._ -se pone a observar el piano a la distancia -_... "No tiene valor y es solo una pieza, ¿no?"_

_... Un Músico no es músico por lo bien que toca su instrumento. Sino por lo bien que sabe interpretar su corazón... ¿Qué crees que es la música entonces? ¿Cómo crees que se crearon las canciones?_ -me preguntaba.

_...Aun no entiendes porque no te sale un sonido fino al rozar la cerda contra tus cuerdas en el violín, ¿no?_ -lo miraba detenidamente- _... Un día tuve un alumno como tú, necio, terco, muy enérgico... pero que sabes que fue lo que me dijo cuando le hice esa pregunta..._ -espere ha que me diera la respuesta.

_Digo_;_... **Yo no soy nada especial y soy muy torpe también, lo trato mal porque no sé cómo hacerlo bien, por eso quiero aprender... Sé que es una pieza de madera, y no debería tener ningún valor, pero si lo desprecio así, es porque me estoy rindiendo con él. Yo no voy hacerlo. Voy a tocar el violín, voy hacerme especial, le daré un valor mas grande... Y por eso, siempre tocare sintiendo con todo lo que tengo en el corazón.**_

_Ese chico era impresionante, inmaduro y bastante torpe, pero me dijo que si en alguna oportunidad, podía tocar más de un solo instrumento, lo haría. Si podía vivir dentro de un museo de música donde durmiera entre canciones y partituras, seria dichoso. Si podía tener un lugar donde su música se tocara para él, lo haría... Me alegra saber que eres hijo de esa persona._

El profesor termina de hablarme y se levanta para recoger la partitura del Atril. Yo llegue hasta él y dije

_"Gracias Hannes-san"_

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con este lugar ahora, podría ser el sueño de Eren hecho realidad, pero está bastante sucio y lleno de polvo. Los instrumentos no se han tocado en un año al menos. Eren no había entrado acá en mucho tiempo. Si Eren, era quien Hannes decía, entonces no dejaría de esta forma los instrumentos que tanto ama. No lo entiendo, porque Eren...

-¡Levi! ¡Ya terminaste de cambiarte! -Escucho que me llama abajo. Entonces cierro el cuarto, trancando la llave y regresando los mas rápido a su alcoba para terminar de vestirme.

[Eren narra]

Por arriba los pasos de Levi son alborotados y se mueve mucho, voy subiendo las escaleras para ver si no tiene ningún inconveniente con el frac. Llegando a su habitación no lo encuentro, pero si varias de sus prendas escolares. Sigo avanzando hasta encontrarlo frente a mi armario, tratando de hacerse un nudo en el cuello pero sin éxito alguno.

-Sigues teniendo problemas con la corbata -me le burlo al adentrarme en el cuarto

-Cállate, y hazme el nudo -me contesta dejándome los tiros de cinta negra, me arrodillo frente a él cogiendo ambos extremos de la cinta para empezar el nudo.

-Sabes... En los bailes, se debe ser caballeroso Levi... -le digo, mientras mis manos siguen dando la vuelta a la cinta -...debes prestarle atención, sacarle a bailar... debes ser...

-Completamente cursi y estúpido. Olvídalo.

-Bueno, es tu primer baile. -me resigno a convencerlo de usar modales.

[Levi narra]

-Entiendes que no me interesa, ¿no? -le digo. Eren solo me mira, de seguro no me cree.

-No sé bailar de acuerdo. Tampoco me interesa aprender. -digo dejando el drama.

-Porque no lo dijiste antes ¡Yo te enseño!-me toma de las manos con gran ánimo al ponerse de pie, jalándome de las manos, y olvidándose de la corbata

-¿Que demo- le recrimina mi voz, pero ya me tiene frente a él.

Coge mi mano izquierda y la eleva a un costado siguiendo la dirección de su mano, erecta mi cuerpo tomándome de la espalda con la otra mano. Mi pecho está en estrecho contacto con su abdomen, puedo sentir mi palpitar acelerarse mientras elevo la vista buscando su rostro con mi mirada. Eren se pone firme y dispuesto, me tienen sublevado en su agarre. Está listo para hacerme bailar. Es alemán por lo que el vals fue el primer baile que aprendió.

-A tu pareja Levi, debes verla a los ojos... -me obliga a levantar más la vista con sutileza, apenas rozando mi mentón con su delgados dedos. No paro de verlo, teniendo la mira fija y clavada en él.

-...No te inquietes, solo te hará temblar y la pondrás nerviosa...-me dice su voz, solo puedo escuchar sus labios moverse. Va moviendo un poco sus manos en mi espalda, me inquieta cuando tengo a esos enormes ojos verde esmeralda que siguen al pendiente de mi cuerpo, clavados en mi persona.

-...Escucha su corazón y sonríe, así sabrá que confías en ella... Debes estar muy seguro para no tropezar al bailar... -me sonríe al segundo siguiente de darme el dato, teniéndolo a mi lado está claro que el merece mi confianza.

-¡Bien! -acuerda, haciendo un pequeño gesto en el rostro de victoria, era sonrisa alentadora y torpe. -Un paso adelante con el pie izquierdo y... -dice, pero no llego a moverme, estoy petrificado, el avanza y su abdomen llega a chocar con mi rostro.

Suspira leve, y lo intenta de nuevo en otra dirección con el derecho, pero siempre en contra de las manecillas del reloj. No soy capaz de seguirlo en nada de lo que hacer, mis piernas se cuelan entre las suyas a medio paso y caigo al suelo sin remedio. Eren se limita a tocarse la frente inconforme.

-Tal vez deberíamos evitar la parte del baile, e invitarle un ponche... -me dice mientras yo voy levantándome -...Escuchar la música, hacer sinfonía, buscar un asiento...

-¿hacer sinfonía? -murmuro inquisitivamente al sacudirme parte del frac, ya de pie a su lado.

-Ah. Escuchar las melodías... -regresa con rapidez sus manos a mi cuello, para terminar el nudo -...Ande poner algunas músicas, la orquesta tocara A cappella o preferían los instrumentos, tal vez un piano, una guitarra o un...

-Un violín -termino por él. Note claramente como evita nombrarlo primero desde el principio.

-Ya estás listo -me comunica, luego se voltea, otra vuelta evita hablar del tema de la música. Girando su cuerpo hacia la cama de donde va recogiendo el saco. Le había adicionado algo que yo no me había dado cuenta cuando lo trajo. Ahora tenía una rosa roja en el bolsillo delantero. A Eren al parecer le gustaba las formalidades.

Cuando termina de acomodarlo, su rostro está satisfecho y sonriente. Me parece a mí o era orgullo lo que veía, va limpiando suavemente con sus dedos las hombreras del frac.

-Eren -digo, pero mi voz se interrumpe con el sonido de visita de la puerta de la casa.

Eren se pone de pie, y baja apenas lo oye. Con un suspiro lo voy siguiendo hasta escuchar la atolondrada voz de Zoe.

-Una hora antes, esta mujer -mencione negando con la cabeza, después de verificar la hora en el reloj.

La observo entrar, esta con su vestido, es un modelo elegante de color sandía, tiene un escote corazón en una cintura llena de adornos y flores cruzados. Lleva un moño bastante arreglado en el cabello, que para la ocasión es lo hizo rizar, su rostro también esta maquillado, aunque no deja de usar esos lentes. Me encamino a la puerta. Eren está haciendo una señal para que sonría. Poniéndose un dedo al costado de la mejilla y moviéndolo en una curva.

-Tch -blasfemó llegando a ella. Eren también se había matado peinando mi cabello, y arreglándome para esta fiesta.

[Eren narra]

-Estarán bien, si los dejo solos... o mejor los acompaño... -decía siguiéndolos hasta la puerta

-Prometo que no me notaran y yo los cuidare. -les proponía. Si tenia que ponerme un traje de camarrero para entrar al fiesta y colarme, lo haría. Ya que lo padres, no estaban cordialmente invitados, y yo tenia enormes ganas de ver a mi pequeño Levi en la fiesta.

-No necesitas quedarte con nosotros toda la noche -me reprende en la entrada.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres? -le pregunto, se limita asentirme con la cabeza. Luego eleva su hombro para que ella lo tome.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes mi número en el directorio, en caso de emergencia puedes llamarme o yo te llamo... -le hago recuerdo...No es que no confié en esta chica, pero tiene una cara de pervertida, podría ser una psicópata...

-¡No actúes como mi madre! Es solo un baile. -me reprocha bastante molesto al salir.

_"Bailes..."_ me pongo a pensar, suspirando en la entrada _"...Ahí empieza todo"_.

Es cierto que yo le había insistido para que vaya, y no se pierda esta importante celebración. Pero aun así, me cuesta mucho dejarlo ir, aceptar que está creciendo. Que en alguna oportunidad tengo que dejarlo marchar. La verdad aun no estoy listo, para dejarlo ir así de fácil.

-¡Levi Espera! ¡Yo los llevo en el auto! -grito cerrando la puerta y cogiendo la llaves del auto.

.

Después de una media hora de conducción, llegamos a su Escuela, había luces desde la entrada y podía escuchar la música sonando dentro. Detengo en carro en el entrado. Levi va quitándose el cinturón y bajando junto a Zoe, ayudándola con el vestido al salir. Me alegraba saber que Levi se olvidaría de ser un caballero esta noche.

-Levi me llamas -le recuerdo por tercera vez, viéndolo bajar.

-No jodas -es su respuesta.

-11:30 -recalco después de escucharlo.

-Lárgate Eren -dice cerrando la puerta con bastante fuerza.

-Pero... -digo sacando la cabeza por la venta -Levi tú debes...

-Tch, que molestia eres -reclama -Zoe adelántate, iré a estacionar el auto con Eren - es lo último que le dice, mientras lo escucho subir. Conduzco hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-Levi yo.. -empezaba a hablar con mis manos en el volante, viendo que Levi las cruzaba en su pecho.

-Iras a casa en este instante -dijo, abrí la boca para hablar pero al segundo siguiente lo hizo el.

-No, no puedes quedarte. Tampoco te quiero rondando por los alrededores -dio un suspiro de resignación -...Llegare a casa por mis medios, No quiero que me recojas. -Descruzo los brazos

-Está bien, seré un puto caballero esta noche y usare modales. Asique te quiero a ti, como buen padre, alejado de esto, esperándome en casa con una taza caliente de té, y no te pienso contarte detalles de esto cuando regrese ¡Entendido! -me parafraseó todo eso una vez llegado al estacionamiento.

-De acuerdo Levi. Suerte... -le desee al verlo abrir la puerta y salir.

[Levi narra]

Regrese los pasos restantes hasta la entrada viendo como el auto de Eren daba media vuelta y se marchaba. Más le valía obedecerme hoy. No lo quería aquí y muchos menos en el salón de eventos. A distancia puedo ver a Zoe aun en la entrada, me pregunto porque no habrá entrado como le dije. Me doy dando cuenta que entre más avanzo esta retuerce las manos alrededor de su cartera, ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso estaba nerviosa. No, la loca de Zoe. No lo creo.

-Zoe, la cuatro ojos... -dicen un par de chicos con trajes en la entrada

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Uno a uno van acercándose para hacérsele la burla -...No pensé que tuvieras tantas agallas de venir sin pareja al baile

-Oye tu maldito -hago acto de presencia llegando a su lado -...Solo existe una persona en este mundo que puede decirle Cuatro ojos a esta idiota, y soy yo... -me planteo a ellos de brazos cruzados

-¡Es Jaeger Levi! -grito uno de ellos al reconocerme

-¡Corre!- le urge rápido al otro, mientras escapan de mi camino.

-L-Levi -murmura Zoe, sorprendida de que la defendiera esta noche.

-Camina Zoe -la reprendo avanzando los siguientes pasos hasta la entrada.

-Si -me contesta ella. Llegando al interior todo está igual que en una obra de teatro, rodeado de luces y bullicio bastante fastidioso para mí gusto. El estruendo no es algo que me afane por lo que me voy un rincón a esperar que la ceremonia o el baile empiece.

[Eren narra]

Conduzco alrededor de la manzana por un rato hasta asegurarme de que Levi haya entrado y no me vea rondando el lugar, obviamente que no le hago caso a su petición y lo espiaría esta noche. Estaciono el carro a un par de calles, apagando el motor y buscando los binoculares en la caja de llaves.

Es su primer romance, ¡Esto es emocionante! -me aliento a mí mismo, inclinándome más en el volante y fijando la mirada del alargador de vista.

Desde lejos puedo escuchar la música sonando. Acaban de poner: "Lass uns gehen" (Dejenos ir). Oh, es demasiado bello. La melodía comienza a resonar en mis oídos. Están aclaro, tan apacible, tan cruel conmigo. La tarareo en mis labios sin darme cuenta. Nunca olvidaría el "Einschulung" (Primer día de clases) de Levi. Ese bello recuerdo surge en mi memoria al fluir la música en mi cabeza. La voz de la mujer que anuncia que comienza el vals, abro entonces los ojos. ¡Esto tenía que verlo!

En un fila tanto niños como niñas van tomando la mano de su pareja y comienzan a bailar, Enfoco más la vista. Puedo ver con claridad el fastidio en el rostro de Levi al verse obligado a de unos pocos segundos lo observo todo en cámara lenta, las luces dispersando un poco la caridad de las imágenes que consigo, la música invadía el lugar al sonar, el girar con dificultad, ella tratando de hacerle sacar los pasos a Levi sin éxito.

-Por la derecha no... Levi se equivoca al voltear esa curva -digo, y tal como hablo pasa. Suelto un "Te lo dije" sin que se escuche por nadie aun dentro del automóvil.

El vals seguía, yo me pongo a observar cada de detalle y es en ello que me doy cuenta de las perversas intenciones de la mano de la castaña rojizo por tomar la de Levi y colocársela en la cintura para afianzar el agarre. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a mancillar los blancos dedos de mi niño con esas hormonas de puberta alborotada?! ¡Esa era la hermosa y pura mano de mi bebé!... -sin darme cuenta aprieto las manos en el volante

-...Ella, hanji Zoe, ¿Qué es lo que planea con Mi hijo? -mi mente comienza a pensar sacando con conclusiones adelantas y lo mas rápido posibles -...Ahora lo veo todo, Ese es su plan ¿no? ¡ Quedarse con Mi criatura Estoy seguro! Ella va a olvidar su abrigo en la silla y querrá que Levi la abrace, va a seducirlo para que se besuqueen en la oscuridad, así son todas... ¡Oh, no, no, ni pensarlo! ¡No mi Levi! ¡No con esa Cuatro ojos! -resopló dentro la cabina

-No es que estuviera celoso, claro que no. ¡Por Dios, es mi hijo! No hay forma de que... No puedo estar celoso... -digo recogiendo mis cabellos hacia atrás. Pero no importaba lo que dijera ahora mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho de solo ver la cercanía que Zoe mantenía con Levi. Con mi Levi. Esto se acabó, ahora mismo salgo y los separo.

Desabrocho el cinturón de mi silla y estoy por salir de auto, cuando en mi bolsillo el móvil suena, haciendo un breve zumbido.

-Ring~ Ring~ -reclama mi atención cuando lo tengo en la mano.

¿Quién podrá ser? Me pongo a reflexionar al mismo tiempo que escucho su voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Eren -pronuncia así de claro y largo, solo podía ser una persona.

-Mikasa -digo en tono de molestia -Te dije que no me llamaras si no es urgente...-ella me interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir con el reproche.

-Eren... es tu madre... -comunica, entonces el teléfono cae de mis manos.

[Levi narra]

Tras un par de horas, y con lo escandalosa que es Zoe llega a hacer garabatos en la pista de baile, cuando dicen "Estilo libre". Yo voy por un refresco, mientras me lo van sirviendo me topo con la peli naranja de Petra. Ella había venido con un vestido celeste hasta la rodillas, invitada por unos de mis compañeros, creo que era pareja de un chico llamado Aurou o del cejón de Smith. Ya no importaba, me dedique a tomar mi vaso.

Llegada la hora de irnos, acompaño a Zoe hasta su casa, con lo habladora que es siempre se dedica a comentar cada detalle que según ella no note en la fiesta mientras yo camino a su lado, sujetando mi saca en una mano al avanzar por la acera.

-Fue entretenido, ¡lo viste! -chillaba, porque alzaba la voz. Comenzaban a dolerma las orejas -...donde colgaron el candelabro era realmente alto, las telas de colores llegaban hasta el techo

_"Esta que quiere"_ me pongo a pensar una vez llegado a su puerta.

-Todo fue muy bueno. Sobre todo cuando Mike se puso a cantar jojo, debiste escuchar cuando Erwin lo coreaba y...

-Oye Zoe -la llamo para que se calle, interrumpiendo su relato.

-Si Levi -me contesta, volteándose hacia mi

-Dame tu mano -pido. Destetaba hacer esto, peor lo prometí. Zoe me la alcanza sin problemas, yo sonrió con gracia. Mas le valia que se haya lavado las manos.

-Se te ocurre contar a alguien que hice esto, y te corto los dedos y la lengua -la amenazo en seco, ella traga duro y yo le voy besando mano.

-¡Etto! ¡Levi, ¿Que estás haciendo?! -arma el alboroto, yo le tapó la boca

-Eso fue caballerosidad -le aclaro, ella me arquea las cejas.

-De acuerdo -acepta, con un mohín me giro para darle la espalda pero antes ella me da un beso en la mejilla. Desvió la cabeza soltando un leve "Tch".

-Que molesta eres, Zoe - le murmuró, después del "Hasta luego".

.

Llego a casa una media hora después, todo esta a oscuros y muy silencioso. Enciendo la luz, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

-Tch, Eren tu plan no funciono -digo avanzo lo siguiente pasos con rumbo a la cocina.

Me sirvo una taza de chocolate caliente, hago otro para Eren y voy subiendo con ambas hasta su alcoba pero no lo encuentro. La cama sigue tendida por lo que Eren no ha vuelto. Regreso abajo, me siento en los banquillos de la cocina y encendiendo la tele me pongo a esperarlo.

.

El sonido de la maquina de café lista en la mañana me despierta, junto con el sonido de la tele que llego a escuchar después de primer bostezo, se me habían pasado las horas como si nada y me había quedado dormido sobre el mesón de la cocina.

-¿Qué hora es...? -pregunto a la nada, pues solo escucho mi voz en la cocina. Abriendo los ojos por completo es que veo que ya es de mañana y Eren no ha regresado. Poniéndome de pie apago la cafetera, y regreso a a sentar en el banco.

-Ese idiota ¿donde esta? -reclamo, y es en ese mismo instante que el seguro de la puerta suena, se va abriendo, la perilla se giro lo observo todo sentado. Eren recién llego y esta entrando por la puerta.

-Eren, llegas tarde. Bastante tarde Mocoso-Padre -lo reprendo a manera de jugar, pero Eren no me habla se dedica a cerrar la puerta en completo sielencio, yo persigo con las manos en la mesa

-¿Sabes qué hora es? -le pregunto con inocencia fingida, el avanzo dos pasos hacia mi sin decir absolutamente nada y se detiene.

-No eres un buen ejemplo de responsabilidad para mí, llegando a estas horas. Es demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela -le decía

-Levi -me llama apenas, casi sin voz. Dirijo entonces mi mirada hacia el.

Esta callado, sujeta las llaves en una mano pero parece que se le caerán de un momento a otro. En su rostro no solo encuentro tristeza sino tambien dolor. Sus ojos están algo rojo, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela llorando y recién ahora es que se calmaba para abrir los ojos y despertar. Eren no ha dormido, paso la noche en otro lugar. Ni siquiera veo que se haya cambiado de labios están paspados y entre abiertos al igual que exhalara su ultimo aliento.

-¿Qué sucede? -me levanto de golpe de la silla. Absolutamente no es nada bueno que me encuentre a Eren a estas horas de la mañana, mucho menos en ese estado de pena y dolor, ¿Que es lo que le había pasado?

-Alístate Levi, vamos a un funeral -sentencia de sus labios-.


	16. Capitulo 16 Las Notas del Funeral

Capitulo 16: Las Notas de Funeral

[Karla narra]

Eren es un niño temerario, siempre se ha metido en problemas.

Cruce ambas manos sobre mis piernas, sentada en esa silla. Admirando cada detalle de ese contraer de cuerdas, mientras el toca para mi. La música no tarda en llenar el lugar. Embriaga parte de mi alma con esa tonada tan melancólica. Observo esos ojos cerrando en dirección al diapasón.

_Lose muy bien, El sueño de Eren siempre ha estado afuera de estas cuatro paredes._

_¡Quiero conocer el Mundo entero! ¡Viajar tan lejos! ¡...Ir a donde nadie a ido! ¡Quiero ser tan libre! ¡Quiero que mi propio cuerpo pueda sentirlo! No habar ataduras, Ni temores... No habrá nada que no podemos alcanzar si usamos nuestro voluntad..._

Recuerdo esos ojos y esa mirada tan entusiasta suya al comunicarme.

_No puedo soportar, como las personas se niegan a verlo... _-apretaba los puños a sus costados a la edad de nueve años-_... Yo... ¡No soporto estar encerrado!_

Formo una sonrisa al abrir los ojos. Disipando el sueño y viéndolo nuevamente ahora, con sus quince años cumplidos y tocando como nunca el violín frente a mi.

_Tu sueño esta muy lejos de Mi, Eren. Ten__go miedo por lo que pueda pasarte allá afuera._

Toca con mas fuerza, aumentando el volumen de canción. Dándome a entender su respuesta.

_No vayas..._-murmuro sin pensar, queriendo alargar la mano. Soy egoísta lose, pero tambien soy su madre. Esta en mi trabajo y ley preocuparme por el.

Eren acaba la canción con unos delicados roces, luego baja el violín de su mandíbula, haciéndome una reverencia. Le aplaudo viendo que ha terminado. Eren se me acerca, deja de lado el violín un rato y me abraza. Correspondo a su afecto, acariciando esos mechones marrones en la superficie, mientras el oculta su rostro en mi pecho.

Otra vuelta aparece en mi la necesitad de protegerlo. De ser egoísta y pedir que se quede. Mis brazos aun rodean su cuerpo, lo hago con fuerza pero sin notar mi desespero. Tengo tanto miedo,... Tal vez mis brazos ya no sean suficientes para protegerlo de todos los problemas y dolores de la vida...

-Eren -lo llamo, el levanta su rostro en mi dirección después de un momento.

-Si madre... -me dice, esos ojos suyos me siguen mirando con nostalgia.

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?

.

-Eren va a ser castigado. Ya he tolerado suficiente de sus abusos -demanda con su voz de caballero mayor.

-Querido, te suplico...

-Fue muy condescendiente con el, la anterior vez Karla. Ya es tiempo de que Eren madure.

-No voy a permitir que lo lastimes otra vez.

-Entonces abstente a las consecuencias de ponerte en mi contra Karla.

El carro marcha ahora en dirección a la casa de mi hijo. Mas que todo en señal de advertencia. No quiero perderlo nuevamente. Eren a recuperado su sonrisa y no estoy dispuesta a perderle otra vez. No a mi hijo. Voy acomodando el guante blanco en la mano derecha. Estas manos en aquel momento debieron sostener con mas fuerza las suyas y no dejarlo ir. Dejar que Eren se apartara de nosotros fue un Error.

-Señora Jaeger -llama el chófer. -...Parece que no hay nadie, la residencia se encuentra vacía.

Bajo la ventana del automóvil, para percatarme de ese detalle. En realidad no había nadie. Mando el auto de regreso a la autopista. Las luces rojas de los focos traseros de varios autos se hacen presentes ahí. El chófer continua su rumbo. Según nos habían informado los vecinos, mi hijo se encontraba en la fiesta de graduación de su ahijado.

_Eren voy a hacer que vuelvas conmigo..._ -pienso al instante siguiente en que se oye un grito y luego el colisionar de un automóvil contra otro, mandar mi cuerpo cuerpo contra el respaldo del asiento y hacia la ventana.

-¡Señora Cuidado! -Ese grito en advertencia llega bastante tarde. Mi cuerpo ya había atravesado la ventana.

¡Un accidente de auto! ¡Se han chocado! ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Alguien llame a la policía! ¡Bomberos se incendia! -oigo infinidad de gritos antes de desmayarme.

**"...Mamá..."** -Escucho la voz de Eren mientras soy traslada por los pasillos blancos del hospital.

_**"Eren, promete que vas a regresar..."** -_Mi voz se esfuma en el recuerdo.

**_"Si. Te lo prometo"_**

-¡Karla, Karla mi amor! ...Cariño, No me dejes.. Resiste... -escucho los gritos de mi marido

-Eren -a penas y muevo la mano para hablar -...Regresa a casa... -pronuncio como ultima petición.

-¡Madre! -entonces oigo su grito desesperado, es tan real. Un par de lagrima se me escurren por los lados. Entonces la mano que alargue fue tomada, agarrada con desesperación. Eren esta acá.

-¡Mamá! -me grita con mas altitud -... ¡Estoy aquí contigo! -.

_"Vive.. Sobrevive Eren"_ Es mi deseo y no puedo comunicárselo. La muerte se ha llevado mi voz, me ha devorado el alma y ha dejado mi cuerpo frió e inmóvil.

**_Mi querido hijo... Adiós._**

.

.

.

.

[Levi narra]

En el auto todo es silencio. Estoy sentado al lado de Eren, pero no parece el mismo de siempre. No tiembla, no habla. Se limita a ver la ventana sin expresión alguna. Me preocupa. Observo la ventana también tratando de deducir algunos de sus pensamientos pero no consigo nada. El camino avanza y no me agrada lo que siento. Un nudo enorme en el estómago me revuelve las entrañas con remordimiento, termino apretando un puño sobre mi rodilla. Esto no estaba para nada bien. Desde el momento en que me comunico que su madre había muerto, todo rastro de la felicidad había abandonado su rostro a tal punto que podía evidenciar la muerte en su mirada. No sé lo que siente... Ni lo que piensa. Pero me duele. Verlo herido es mortificándote.

-Eren - lo llamo sin evitar ya para nada el tono al soltar su nombre con preocupación.

Él no contesta. Se mantiene petrificado junto a la ventana. Llora en silencio otra vez. Lo escuchó exhalar sin voluntad.

_...Eren, Maldición ¿Qué puedo hacer para...?_

**_...Ayúdalo. Levi, por favor..._**

La voz de la madre de Eren me susurra sus últimas palabras, la vez que nos vimos. Me exalto un poco, su voz se oía tan real.

Gire la cabeza en dirección contraria. Rumbo a la otra ventana de mi costado en el carro.

No había nada.

¿Era mi imaginación? ¿Ella realmente me hablo?

No paro de observar la ventana, que no contenía más que el reflejo de las calles que atravesábamos ennegrecidas por el vidrio oscuro. Por nuestro delante las nubes se acumulan en el cielo, renegadas sueltan gotas de agua contra la tierra. El agua no tarda en escucharse tronar en las ventanas. El conductor pone los parabrisas, haciéndose paso entre el agua para seguir su camino hacia el cementerio. Las gotas siguen resbalando mientras yo pienso en una sola persona.

_...Señora Eren_. Mi mente busca en mis recuerdos la imagen. La únicas veces que pude verla o entablar charla con ella fue en la casa de Eren, días después de que me recogiera y en el hospital. Su rostro y tez de piel eran las mías que su hijo. Ella extendía las manos y sonreía de la misma forma tan gentil, tan amable e inocente que Eren. No era concreto el recuerdo, pero tampoco la olvidaría.

Ella estaba dándome un último sopló de compasión para su hijo...

Aquella palabra, ahora se convirtió en una petición personal hacia mí, y una promesa que yo debía cumplir.

Regreso la vista a Eren. Continúa observando la lejanía mientras el automóvil avanza por las calles húmedas, salpicando de agua sucia y mugre a las aceras. Descubro que la humedad de la ventana provoca que su rostro imparcial muestre expresión de nuevo, pero es una expresión de culpa. Su barbilla le tiembla dentro de poco. Cierra los ojos, tratando de controlar las ganas de sollozar otra vez.

Viéndolo encamino mi mano hasta su hombro, nombrándolo apenas abre los ojos. Eren no mira mi rostro como quiero solo observa con detenimiento a la mano intrusa, posándose sobre hombro, dándole apoyo.

.

Después de unas cuantas calles llegamos. Ambos salimos por la misma puerta del carro. Eren avanza y yo lo sigo. El silencio aun reina entre nosotros, y me molesta. Se niega a hablarme, no solo a mi sino a todos a su alrededor. Cree que de alguna manera hacer eso lo fortalece.

¿Cuántas veces me repetí esa mentira?

No demostrar que duele. Cargar la herida solo. Guardar silencio, y llorar la pena sin lágrimas.

Odiaba sentir esto de nuevo, por alguna razón. Odio decirlo pero en este lugar abunda la muerte. El silencio es prueba del sufrimiento, el aroma de las flores no llegan a ser las mismas que cuando se regala un obsequio. No, tienen un olor a despedida. Es realmente incómodo.

Los pasos acaban y llegamos al lugar del Entierro. Hay mucha gente reunida. No reconozco a casi nadie. Sus miradas de odio y sorpresa no son para mí. Eren no se detiene a mi costado y sigue avanzado. Por alguna razón esas miradas lo castigan, otras lo reprenden. Unas le tiene lastima y otras más... lo miran con pena, como si se fuera a morir.

Eren avanza entre el gentío, atravesando aquel pasillo de sillas blancas, adornada con flores. El padre no se detiene en su plática, continua leyendo cada estrofa. Camino por detrás de Eren, va hacia la primera fila, la de los dolientes. Sus pasos ya no emiten sonido. Se sienta donde corresponde, yo lo acompaño. La gente murmura al verme pasar junto a él. No les doy importancia estoy concentrado en el Eren. Regreso mi vista al frente y hacia el otra vez ignorando a todos, dándome cuenta que ahora que alguien le ha alcanzado una rosa. Su vista es neutral, mortífera, llena de silencio. Me lastima tanto sin darme cuenta. Este sentimiento de pérdida, yo...ya lo he sentido antes.

-Karla Jaeger era un mujer muy amable y una buena madre. Ahora descansa en la gloriosa presencia del Padre, donde su alma recide en los campos mas bastos de... -el orador mantiene la biblia entre sus manos al hablar.

-La muerte forma parte de la nuestra existencia, y es un momento inevitable que llegará a nuestras vidas tarde o temprano, sin embargo...

El discurso continua, y la brisa sopla. Nos regala un viento frió que congela las mejillas. Admiro un rato aquel cielo cubierto de nubes. Tan gris, tan apagado. No va llover, pues ya ha descargado su rabia antes de llegar. Pero se mantiene igual de gris. Las hojas de los arboles caen al suelo con la intromisión de la brisa. La ceremonia se hacía al aire libre. Vuelvo a verlo, una vez más, tiene la vista perdida al frente. En el ataúd de madera, color amarillento bronceado. Con el diseño de unos olivos a los costados. Las flores a su alrededor la adornar, tratan de aliviar la pena de verla muerta, haciéndome creer que solo duerme una siesta. Distingo la coleta característica de ella a un costado de su hombro, sus delgados dedos entrelazados sobre su vientre. Sus pestañas reposando con suavidad por encima de sus mejillas, labios ligeramente entre abiertos, un rostro sumiso y de sueño. No puedo dejar de admirar esa imagen con empatía. No es mi madre, pero es alguien importante para Eren. Alguien con quien prometí algo. Ahora la siento parte de mí.

Eren se pone de pie. Ya yo no tengo el valor de seguirlo, observo como encamina sus pies en dirección a su madre. Otras personas también lo acompañan. Tienen rosas en las manos y se las van arrojando una vez que el ataúd se cierra, y comienza a descender hacia dentro. Meterse dentro de la tierra y quedar como un recuerdo. Eren sostiene en su mano derecha una tulipán blanco. Dar tulipanes blancos es una forma de decir "lo siento". No es para nada tradicional, hubiera sido mejor un rosa rosa roja, para demostrar que era una persona muy querida para él. Pero Eren la deja caer, deja que el tallo grueso resbale de sus dedos hacia dentro. Perdiéndose en el interior de la tierra abierta, donde enterraba a su madre. Era el adiós, una despedida lo más amena posible.

Me pongo de pie, después de que la gente le palmea en el hombro y le da sus condolencias. Eren mantiene silencio. Noto la expresión de su rostro aun vacía, y sin nada que decir. Comienza avanzar entre tanta gente hacia afuera, no sé si se dirige a la recepción o al auto. Atajo a varias personas de encima mío para irlo siguiendo. Le da la espalda no solo a sus parientes o amigos, a todos. Está llorando aunque no lo demuestre. Puedo sentirlo. Tiene el corazón herido, yo no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo, ¿Qué palabras puedo darle para que mejore?

-Eren... -me detengo después de llamarlo, el sigue avanzando, sin importarle que lo haya llamado, muy posiblemente no me haya escuchado.

-Levi -mi nombre es pronunciado por mi detrás, doy la vuelta descubriendo a un rubio conocido.

-¿Armin? ¿Eres el amigo de Eren o no? -se limita asentir con la cabeza mientras me saca del aprieto con aquel gentío que me he metido.

Yo no paro de admirar el pasillo, y a Eren alejándose de mi por él.

-Lose, también estas preocupado por el ¿o no, Levi? -giro a mi rostro a su dirección un momento.

-Temo que haga una locura si no estoy cerca -confieso regresando mi vista a su punto central.

-No puedo asegurarte nada. Eren ahora es una persona muy distinta a la que conozco. Su madre era alguien especial para él, la única persona que lo ayudo en su momento de crisis. Eren siempre ha sido testarudo, pero ahora lo siento roto. -hablaba observando la misma imagen que yo, lo observa dándonos la espalda. -... Me pregunto si esta está llorando, si tiembla solo de impotencia o de rabia... ¿Cómo debería consolar a mi amigo?

Su pensamiento es muy parecido al mío. Sus manos también están inquietas, su mirada le aqueja. Me pregunto qué secreto guardara. Antes de que pueda preguntar la presencia de un hombre interrumpe el momento, y se acerca a Eren con demasiada tosquedad. Es acompañado por una par de personas a sus costados, mientras empuñaba un bastón con presura al caminar. La gente al pasar solo dice "El Señor Jaeger. El señor Jaeger"

-¿Jaeger? -pregunta a la nada.

-...Es el Padre de Eren -.

La voz de Armin es la que me contesta, pero contraria a decirlo con alivio o consuelo lo pronuncia con dolor, como si lo que fuera a ocurrir es una tragedia.

Observo entonces como la gente le abre paso más por miedo que por otra cosa. Eren detiene el suyo, se da la vuelta al verlo con asombró por su detrás.

-...Pap-á -va pronunciando pero en la última vocal es silenciado por el puñetazo de este que lo tira al suelo.

-¡Eren! -gritamos en omiso coro la pelinegra y yo al verlo caer. Parte de sus mechones cubren su cara, mientras el guarda silencio. Inerte, sin verlo a un paso de él.

\- ¡Tu Asesinaste a tu Madre! ¡Eren Jaeger Tú la Mataste! -grita fuera de sí, la gente a su alrededor no hace mas que escuchar la disputa entre padre e hijo.

Eren abre ambos consternado con lo que acabo de decir, Pero sin levantarse del suelo.

-Este viejo me desagrada -digo al verlo lo inerte, frágil y más lastimado que deja a Eren.

-Eren y su padre no se llevan bien -me dice Armin, y vaya que me lo dice, después de lo que acabo de ver estoy seguro que se odian.

-Han pasado por lo menos un año desde que no lo veo. Desde ese día. Pero venir y presentarse para... -decía pero los gritos del otro hombre silencian sus palabras.

-¡Tú no eres más mi hijo! ¡Vive con las consecuencias de tu inmadurez, Eren! ¡Es tu culpa que ella... -se detiene a media reprimenda para cubrirse la boca con un pañuelo. Sus pasos también tambalean por lo que su gente a los costados, lo ayuda, reteniéndolo por los brazos. Tose de forma tan voluminosa y dolorosa que sé que esta enfermo y va a morir pronto.

-¡Señor Jaeger! -demandaban sus ayudantes, pidiéndole que se retire. El hombre no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para quedarse más tiempo, y se va retirando. Eren aún sigue en el suelo.

-¡Eren! -lo socorre una pelinegra de bufanda roja. Asumo que es su familia o amistad. Me voy acercando al lugar.

Eren rechaza la ayuda que le brinda ella o cualquier persona. El golpe en su cachete también es prominente pero el se niega a ser atendido. Retrocede, parándose en medio de tanta gente. Su abuela lo mira con nostalgia, sus primos los miran con culpa y dolor. Ella se desvive por él en mortificados llamados, y yo me quedo observándolo de lejos.

Otra vuelta hay un silencio corto. Molesto, irritable. Sé qué debo hacer algo ahora. Acercarme a él y abrazarlo. Soy un niño, su hijo ahora. Estaría bien demostrarle ese fraternal acto de apoyo o no?

-Eren -me dispongo a dar dos pasos, acercándome a el mas, ingresando en el círculo que habían formado los demás a su alrededor.

-No te acerques más -su voz detiene a mi cuerpo, sus familiares comienzan a hablarle en reproche.

-Quiero estar solo ahora ¡Asique déjenme en paz! -el grito y la voz de Eren salen rotas de su garganta, varias personas retroceden al verlo llorar de rabia. Él retira las manos de la pelinegra de su brazo y se encamina hacia el vestíbulo. Ellos le abren paso, antes de que desaparezca se voltea directamente hacia mí.

-No me tengas lastima Levi. Tu no, por favor -son sus últimas palabras, antes de echarse a correr.

Un instante después de eso, escucho por todo lado y repetidas veces su nombre. Gritan continuamente y en altitud.

-¡Eren, No! ¡Espera! -dice la chica de la bufanda, tratando de seguirlo pero es detenida por un chico de cabello ceniza y ojos marrones.

-Mikasa, Déjalo... -le dicen

-¡Armin! No puedo... No lo haré... -se retorcía en los brazos del otro.

-Eren no va escucharte. Déjalo solo, por ahora -le recomienda el rubio. Entonces veo que ella se tranquiliza. La anciana también le pide lo mismo con más finura, y terminando su suplica en un "Mi querido nieto". Alejo mi vista alejo mi vista de ellos. Con dos pasos me empeño en seguirlo, alejándome de toda esa gente, atravesando los rosales para buscar a Eren.

.

[Eren narra]

Ya no queda nada. Mi partida tan fatalica había terminado en el vestíbulo de cremaciones. Ya no fui capaz de mover más las piernas. Caminar un paso más me costaba tanto. Se sentía tan pesado, tan falto de voluntad.

Ya no hay nadie más. Estoy Solo. No tengo donde huir.

_**...Hijo Mío...** -_su voz ahora me persigue.

_Madre..._ -coloco mis manos contra mi rostro, tapándome y dejando escapar más lagrimas hacia el suelo.

_Fui tonto, y muy obstinado la anterior vez..._

_Ella murió de la misma forma de la que yo lo intente esa noche._ _  
_

_Mi Madre ya no está. Se ha ido y me ha dejado solo..._

_Lo último que hice con ella fue pelear... -_mis lagrimas se escurren de mis dedos y van a parar al suelo.

_**Eren hijo... Si hicieras caso a tu padre y aceptaras...** -_Esas palabras suyas tratando de disuadirme.

_Me negué a escucharla y ahora está muerta... Es muy tarde para pedirle disculpas..._

**_¡Eren, es un tontería! Deja de hacerlo y..._** -me decía con tanta delicadeza.

_¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Lo odio! ¡Nunca lo perdonare! _-grite en desespero total y rabia en ese gran salón.

_Como pude ser tan idiota... Le grite tan feo... Fue una estupidez de mi parte actuar como un niño inmaduro..._

_Si hubiera sido mas fuerte... Tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso... No la habría perdido.. _

_ Si le hubiera hecho caso antes.. Si me hubiera hecho cargo de la empresa antes... Ella no habria venido a buscarme.. Ella no... ¡ELLA NO HUBIERA MUERTO POR MI CULPA! _

Mi mano atravieza la ventana en un grito enfurecido. Ese puño que había formado durante todo el recuerdo perforo el vidrio en un acto de locura y rabia. Ya no tengo un pensamiento claro ni cordura. Solo hay remordimiento. Impotencia. Tengo tanta rabia y dolor adentro que me carcome el alma. El vidrio cae destrozado al suelo, igual que la sangre que se escurre de mis nudillos y de palma de mi mano.

-¡EREN! -Escucho claramente su voz enojada por mí detrás.

-Levi... -pronuncio su nombre, dándome cuenta de que me ha encontrado llorando.

Su rostro esta tan alarmado. Distingo preocupación en sus ojos.

Yo soy un pésimo padre. Dejo que mi hijo se preocupe por mí. No me hallo capaz de consolar su llanto, y exijo un abrazo. He cometido tantos errores en esta vida.

_¡Levi! ¡Levi!_

_...Tú tienes que ser lo único bueno..._

_¡Levi, Tú tienes que salvarme!_

[Levi narra]

Había gritado su nombre por detrás de el, en la entrada del salón. Quedándome inmóvil en el portal. Observando como había hecho tal cosa con su cuerpo, reprendiéndose de rabia. Voltea la mirada a mi después ver los trozos de vidrio y sangre en el suelo.

Me mira con tanta desconfianza al principio, no parece ser la persona de la que me enamore.

Extrañamente su mirada ahora me perturba y no seduce, esta vez me la está clavando cual fuera un arma mortal para asesinar.

A su víctima, A su presa, A lo que pretendía ser ahora. Luego esta decae, sus parpados cubren parte de ese iris hostil.

Su rostro comienza a tomar una expresión de dolor, frunce el ceño, pero no con rabia, es el dolor ahora. Ha caído rendido.

Admite su culpa en el sollozar de su lamento.

-Levi -me llama mas como lamento, una plegaria extraña que cree que lo salvara.

Avanzo hacia él, ya no es miedo lo que siento. Eren me necesita. Llego a estar frente a él. Él puede observar el color de mis zapatos contra el suelo.

-¡Levi! -repite mi nombre con desesperación tomándome por los hombros. Su voz está cortada y siento que se romperá a llorar más en cualquier momento.

-...Dime que No estoy equivocado... Dime que No cometí un error contigo al recogerte... Dime, por favor, Dímelo... -me suplica

Lo entiendo, está roto y quiere consuelo. Ahora es que me doy cuenta de lo frágiles que somos en realidad.

Sus lágrimas sobre mi comienzan a humedecerme el pecho. Rodeo con mis brazos esa cabeza suya que oculta sus lágrimas tras mechones castaños.

-Eren,... Tú me salvaste la vida...-le hago recuerdo del acto amabilidad más grande que recibí por su parte -... No estas equivocado. Tu no cometiste ningún error, Eren -lo consuelo.

Su cuerpo comienza a temblar con más afán ahora que ha escuchado lo que quería que le dijeran.

Las dulces mentiras no lastiman tanto cuando sabes que son falsas. Cuando tienes a una persona ahí, junto a ti, Dispuesta decir cuántas mentiras quieras escuchar. Con tal de protegerte de la dolorosa verdad. De la crueldad del mundo y su injusticia en la vida.

Si, era Eren era un Adulto en cuerpo, pero un niño tonto he indefenso en alma que lloraba en mis brazos.

Yo tengo la facilidad de ser tan maduro y sereno como cualquier adulto, y para Eren siempre estaría ahí, para protegerle del dolor siempre que fuera necesario.

El abrazo que comparto con él es tan reconfortante. Escucho latir ese corazón el pecho de mi contrario. Siento que ese corazón ahora me pertenece.

Cierro los ojos, elevando ambas de mis manos hacia esa cabeza oculta en mi pecho. Acaricio los mechones con la punta de mis dedos. Su llanto es tan profundo que siento que mis ojos se cristalizaran de un momento a otro. Es cuando estoy a punto de derramar una lagrima que Eren cesa su llanto. Entendió algo supongo, va separándose poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro de mí. Sus manos se sienten pesadas en mis hombros.

-Sigo siendo un mal papá, no? -me dice al levantar ese rostro y limpiarlo de lágrimas. Antes de que lo interrumpa se pone de pie.

-Ven Levi... Es hora de irnos a casa -me comunica alargando la mano, yo la tomo y salimos de ahí.

.

[En casa. Levi narra]

Observo en silencio como acomoda el cobertor de la cama. Eren no me da la cara, está evitando mostrarme su rostro por alguna razón.

-Listo, listo... ya es hora de dormir... -dice terminando de estirar la frazada por mi pies.

-Eren, ¿Cómo está tu mano? -pregunto al darme cuenta de que se esfuerza en arreglarme las orillas del cuello del pijama con una sola mano.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. Mira, ya me la vende -me va mostrando su venda mal envuelta y con sangre seca alrededor de su mano derecha.

Se encamina a la puerta después de acariciar mi mejilla y apaga la luz, para que duerma en la cama. Me acomodo en ella de costando esperando escuchar la contracción del picaporte para cerrar los ojos.

-Hasta mañana Levi -dice como último, la voz de Eren termina ahí. Luego la puerta se cierra.

Me quedo dentro, pero sin poder dormir. Me es extraño, siento que falta algo en esa despedida. Voy sentándome en la cama y recordando los breves instantes que estuvo conmigo. Eren siempre se ha despedido de mí, con un "buenas noches" y un beso en la frente. Jamás olvidaba dármelo. Me levanto de la cama caminando descalzo hasta mi puerta.

Tal vez era tonto, pero Eren se olvidó darme ese beso de las buenas noches. Me he acostumbrado tanto, que ya no puedo dormir sin que me de ese beso.

Abriendo la puerta lo voy siguiendo hasta su dormitorio que quedaba a lado mío. Como esperaba con lo descuidado que es me lo encuentro con la puerta abierta. Eren esta sobre su cama, sin intenciones evidentes de descansar, va cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo. Lo escucho llorar, al decir

-Te extraño Mamá...

Regreso la vista al pasillo entonces y me encamino de nuevo a mi habitación, debía dejarlo solo ahora. Avanzo un paso con rumbo a mi alcoba cuando el recuerdo me invade.

**_"Mamá... Mamá, ¿Dónde está mi mama?"_** -preguntaba ingenuamente, frente al hombre que me contesta sin compasión alguna hacia la frágil mente de un niño de seis años, buscando a su mamá.

**_"Está muerta Levi. Tu Madre murió"_**

**_"Murió... ¿Muerta?"_** -murmuro al borde del llanto

**_Eres huérfano._**

**_¿Huérfano?_**

**_Sí. No tienes una familia. Es mejor que lo sepas desde ya... Porque eso es lo que eres... _**_\- _me mira con desprecio, pero tiene una sonrisa en el rostro al verme destrozado.

**_Este mundo no está hecho para sucias ratas lloronas. Si quieres sobrevivir tienes que ser fuerte._**

-Tch, Maldito viejo -blasfemo apretando el puño al entrar en mi habitación.

.

[A la mañana siguiente. Eren narra]

Pestañeaba varias veces contra las almohadas, pues estaba teniendo un sueño largo. De esos sueños en los que recuerdas cosas importantes que olvidaste, y son los que más te pesan.

**_"Lo prometo Levi... No te dejare solo en tu próximo cumpleaños..."_**

Mi mente me recuerda ese promesa que hice con tanto esmero, alejarlo un poco de su tristeza fue mi meta y pensamiento en aquella ocasión. Ese abrazó tan fuerte y cargado de emociones que compartimos bajo el muérdago en la navidad.

Mas mi mente se enfoca en un detalle importante.

**_Próximo cumpleaños..._**

**_Cumpleaños..._**

**_Cumpleaños..._**

**_Cumple-años..._**

Poco a poco, aquel recuerdo se esfuma y es remplazado por uno más sombrío.

Uno en el que me recordaba arrastrando los pies en dirección a la sala principal de mi propia casa.

Uno en el que mi respiración pesaba y mi corazón apenas latía en mi pecho.

Esa sensación de sentir la mano contra mi pecho para asegurarme de que no estaba roto y aún continuaba latiendo ahí adentro.

La extraña sensación de no pertenecer al hogar a pesar de estar pisando la casa que te vio nacer.

Esas lágrimas presas en mis ojos que no me permitían ver con claridad.

Las múltiples miradas de familiares y amigos a mi alrededor al verme en ese estado, en el centro de la iluminada sala de recepción de invitados.

La humillación de verse en una tragedia física, que esa sea tu realidad y no puedas escapar.

La impotencia de No haber cumplido con tus expectativas y ver como tu sueño se destrozaba uno a uno en el suelo, en medio de partituras, cuerdas rotas, vendajes y sangre.

_¡Eren Jeager! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!__ -_Reclaman _-...Tú no deberías estar aquí..._

Aquellas voces por parte de tu familia rechazándote. Dejándote abandonado después de ver tú sueño roto al igual que aquel instrumento que tanto amas destrozado a tus pies.

Mi mirada se llena de llanto, entre mas lo miro en el suelo. Destrozado y roto, se asemejaba tanto a mi corazón en estos momentos.

-...¿Por qué?... -lo levanto del suelo, reteniendolo en mis manos. Después de que mis labios balbucean esa pregunta.

Luego voy pasando la mirada a cada uno de ellos en el salón. Jean me mira con asombro, Armin con miedo, Mikasa preocupación, Mi madre con redención, Mi padre con furia, Mi abuela solo me observa con dolor.

¿Acaso nadie me apoyaba? ¿Que es lo que había hecho mal?

Era justo que fuera castigado de esta forma por seguir al corazón y hacer lo que amo.

-¡EREN! -Me gritan todos entonces despierto.

El sueño es disuelto y me siento en la cama. Sigo con la misma ropa. No recordaba con claridad que fue lo último que hice.

Mi rostro aun se siente frío y sin expresión probablemente me haya quedado dormido después de desahogar mi llanto.

Elevo ambas de mis manos a la altura de mi pecho. Viéndolas fijamente, moviendo minimamente los dedos y extrañando la sensación en ellas. Es raro pensar como el cuerpo se cura, pero la herida perdura. Aun recuerdo ese dolor.

**_...Eren, hijo mío ¿Tocarías esa canción para mí una vez más?..._**

Pide gentilmente la voz de mi madre. Observo mis manos otra vez, están temblando por lo que estoy apunto de hacer. El secreto que llevo guardando esta ahora, he decidido abrirlo.

Dirijo ahora mi mirada al frente, para hacerme una pregunta;

¿Estaré listo para hacerlo una vez más?

No hallo una respuesta de mi mente, mi cuerpo se pone de pie de inmediato, dejando que la frazada que cubría mi pecho caiga a mis pies. Avanzo casi sin ser consiente hacia al frente. Encaminándome a mi armario. Mi mano no para de temblar mientras lo abro. Mi ropa esta perfectamente colgada en los pecheros, y demás ropa interior en las cajas. Bajo la vista entonces, aun costados de mis mocasines marrones lo encuentro. Aquel estuche negro. Cubierto de polvo por la superficie, inclinado levemente contra la pared lateral de armario. Mi mano sigue temblando mientras la alargo en su dirección.

El pecho me duele. Cuantos recuerdos, cuanto dolor. Parte de mi alma estaba encerrada en esas partituras, el instrumento en sí, se hizo parte de mí desde el momento en que empecé a tocarlo, tocarlo de verdad. Socando ese sonido característico de él. Pero siendo ese sonido el mismo que expresaba tu alma.

Por fin llego a tomarlo en mis manos. Parece que pesa una tonelada cuando lo sostengo. Me dirijo a la cama, depositándolo con suavidad, y el respeto que siempre aprendí a tenerle con años de esfuerzo. Mirando a un costado me doy cuenta del aquel cierre particular en los tiradores cruzados. Apretó levemente la trasera deshaciendo el enredo que hice hace un año atrás. Deslizando el cierre por una de los costados me llega su voz.

**_…Esto es un violín Eren… Un instrumento que se toca con alma y corazón _**–me lo deposita en las manos -**_…Tómalo, Aprende a amarlo y veras que tocara para ti. Con la música llegaras a lugares que nunca has visto._**

El cierre se abría lentamente mientras mi corazón palpitaba. Una vez terminado fue abriéndolo, la luz del cuarto se escurría por dentro dejando ver el brillo del barniz en el arce, pude ver el barbero y finalmente lo volví a ver. El cuerpo, el puente, el diapasón, las cuerdas empañadas en cera, las clavijas, contaba las vueltas para reconocer mi ajuste. Mis dedos deslizan sus curvas, es ahora cuando este sentimiento en mi pecho de felicidad aflora que me pregunto, "¿Por qué deje de tocarlo?". Rápidamente deshago la idea de mi cabeza, no quiero recordar nada más. Desamarró el arco y ajusto las crines.

"Lo vas a hacer… Tocaras Eren…" reclama el violín al prepararlo.

A penas ha pasado un año, pero para el parecen años, para mis manos una eternidad. Para mi Alma la agónica espera ha terminado.

Saco el violín, sintiendo resbalar el toque de la madera en mis manos, y con la punta de mis yemas. No hay necesidad de preparar las partituras, esas notas las tengo grabada en mi alma. La canción surgirá al mismo momento que la compongo o empiezo a tocar.

Mi mandíbula ya está preparada en el barbero. Disfruto el sentimiento del acostumbrar de mis huesos, y parte del brazo a su agarre, aprecio el aroma que sale la de madera empañada en barniz y cera. Doy un suspiro cuando mi otra mano sostiene la cola del arco. Un ligero roce y comenzaría todo.

-Listo! –desciendo lo suficiente las cuerdas para que se rocen y emitan el sonido que he estado esperando escuchar desde hace mucho.

Las notas surgen, la música nace, esa melodía me embarga el ser ha vuelto a rodearme y encerrarme en ese círculo donde soy capaz de viajar a otro mundo.

**_…La Música Nos hace libres…_**

Las emociones fluyen, y las lágrimas caen de mi rostro. Jure escuchar su voz cuando la melodía sonó en el lugar. Mis manos continúan moviéndose al compás de la música. El amanecer va llamando en la ventana. Abro los ojos una vez, ya que los cerré para escuchar la canción y apreciarlo en su complitud. Ahora sonrió frente al violín, olvidando, recordando y asumiendo el dolor.

**_...Vive feliz de nuevo. Se libre hijo…_**

_Mamá Gracias…Ya recordé porque me gustaba tocar el violín._

**...*...**  
**Hola chicas, ¿Cuantas me extrañaron, je jeje? Regrese con un nuevo Cap. Super largo y lleno de misterio. ＼(*T▽T*)／**  
**Regresando al Fic, Woa, el pasado de Eren con el violín por fin es descubierto. Levi, poco a poco se entera de quien es su papá. Relaciones y kokoros comprometidos! En el próximo CAP!**

**Como siempre, las quiero se me cuidan mucho. Les mando besos y abrazos. Nos leemos pronto. Bye bye~**  
**Nana-chan**.


	17. Capitulo 17 El Violín de Eren

Capitulo 17: El Violin de Eren

[Levi narra]

Desperté escuchando un apacible sonido, que acaricio mis orejas. Oigo tan bella sinfonía. Era un violín sin duda, el mas bello y delicado sonido que escuche jamas. Esa melodía se mete en mi cuarto, y dejando que su agonizante tonada despierte a mi consciencia. Despierte recuerdos muy, muy lejanos. Me obliga abrir los ojos para apreciar más la delicadeza de esas notas, que rugían si, llena de euforia, pasión y melancolía.

Me siento en la cama, trayendo mi ser a la consciencia.

_¿Esa música?_

_Esas miles de voces que oía en ella, ¿De dónde venía?_

Dejo las sabanas enredadas en la cama y comienzo a ponerme de pie. Camino embriagado en su tonada. De pronto se sentía tanto el palpitar en el corazón...

_Esa música me está llamando... ¿Dónde está?_

Salgo de la habitación con algo de rapidez, mi mano se ha clavado en el marco, mientras que con la cabeza giro de un lado al otro para poder descifrar de donde es..._ ¿Donde estas?..._ _¿Quién está tocando?_

Sé que es acá... El sonido sordo de un eco es producido por una de las paredes de esta casa. En el camino mis pasos siguen buscándolo, pero ahora avanzan con calma, pues cierro los ojos, dejando que el oído me guié para encontrarlo, aparte que esa música me es adictiva.

Cuando la escucho lo suficientemente cerca es que bajo con rapidez las gradas, estaba en la sala. Corro sin pesarlo, dejando escuchar el ruido sordo de presura en los escalones hasta llegar a la sala. Pero antes de bajar el último escalón me lo encuentro.

Descubro con la mirada atónita, a quien le pertenece esa melodía.

_Es Eren..._

_Eren..._

_Eren está tocando el violín._

Me encuentro su figura de pie, frente a los sillones, tiene los ojos cerrados y en sus manos descansan en un violín rojo que toca con afán y sin detenerse.

Me quedo petrificado en el escalón. Escuche desde el primer momento entonces, la sinfonía empiezo a vibrar en mis oídos, la melodía a llenar por completo en lugar que compartíamos los dos en silencio. Lo veo tomar el violín en sus manos y empezar a tocar...

Desliza la cerda contras las cuerdas con pasión, y empieza a estrujarme el corazón, hacerlo dudar, hacerme temblar...

Observo cada detalla sin dejar de escuchar. Una y otra vez, sus mechones se arremeten contra su rostro, de un lado al otro, leves movimientos, pero indican que se esfuerza, que está perdido en el delirio que le ocasiona tal pasión en su cuerpo. Veo una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro cada vez que sus manos suben y están por rosar su rostro, cuando se aleja sus cejas se fruncen. Sus pestañas vibran al tener el sonido tan cerca. De un momento a otro, el mueve la boca tarareando la canción dejándome creer que las notas que expresa son sus palabras. Habla a través de ese violín, me cuenta cosas y deja que yo lo interprete. Gotas de sudor resbalan por ambos costados de su frente pero él no se detiene y continúa tocando. Lo comprendo entonces.

Él no toca para mi. No lo hace porque me vea ahí. No sabe que lo escucho. Pero lo veo, y lo oigo sin parar. Apega más la mandíbula en el barbero, la música rebota en mi interior y no me deja pensar.

Lo veo, lo admiro. No toca para nadie, es para él. Disfruta haciendo la música, escuchando, cantando... Es su himno de guerra, su canción, su pelea.

Bruscamente jala la cerda, arriba y abajo. Una y otra vez. Con más fuerza, más rápido, más fino. Esa melodía me taladra el corazón.

Mi mente canta, mi cuerpo quiere bailar, moverse. Pero no lo hago, sigo quieto observando.

Quiero cambiar de posición en una danza, esa peligrosa marcha de batalla. El estruendo es grande, pero mi mente ya está en otro lado, recordando una batalla, mi cuerpo extraña el zumbido familiar de un desplegar del gas a mis costados. Mi cintura extraña el artefacto alrededor de mi pelvis asegurando mi cadera. Extraño la sensación que me dejaba el peso de mis espadas en mis manos, esa brisa estrellándose contra mi rostro otra vez, y sentirse libre al cursar el cielo. Atravesarlo en una figura difusa, y dejar tu marca sobre las nubes como un rastro de humo.

Si, esa era una canción de pelea. Un himno de guerra como ningún otro. La voluntad del fuerte. Ese anhelo de vivir. Ser libre... gozar de la venganza limpiando la sangre en mi espada. Sin querer había cerrado los ojos y me había dejado llevar por el recuerdo innato. Me había sumergido en la música a tal punto que no sabía si estaba en este mundo. Pero al abrirlos, lo miro y aun toca, sigue y sigue. No se detiene, me doy cuenta que también siente, está peleando. Recordando en su mente. Su recuerdo es más profundo de los que parece, un par de lágrimas cursan su rostro mientras toca. Lo admiro con más cuidado entonces, vuelve al repríse que inicio hace momentos atrás... _"Es el momento de recuperar los perdido"_ canta la música. Eren profundiza el tono. Me taladra el corazón de esa forma. Busca desarmarme.

La canción lo dice, Él lo canta, y yo lo oigo y repito.

Una vez más la crines se aprietan contra las cuerdas, sacando el tono de rabia y haciéndomelo sentir.

Lo veo, lo siento, mi corazón se acelera y ni siquiera me he movido. He peleado. Jala consecutivamente las cerdas, aumentado el sonido de su rechinar. Quiere volverme loco. En mi pecho el corazón comienza a doler. Llega ha ese punto en lo que ya no sé qué más hacer que seguir escuchando y esperar. El termina la nota y con ella al mismo tiempo la canción. Mi corazón explota exaltado. Es él. Este sentimiento que me deja tan mal, tan bien, tan descompuesto.

Sigue tocando, no se detiene por nada. Por alguna razón siento que no terminara jamás. Es lo que él ama hacer, lo entiendo. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de aquel sentimiento de paz y libertad, pero cuando lo hago algo extraño pasa, y es que lo escucho desafinar, la pieza se interrumpe al mismo tiempo, dejando un sonido que revota alrededor e incómoda mis oídos. Abro los ojos para descubrir que se ha detenido. No por voluntad propia, ya que su rostro refleja contradicción y luego redención. Esa lágrima en su ojo termina de resbalar. De pronto la mano le tiembla. Cierra los ojos tratando de concentrase de nuevo, pero yo lo veo, No puede tocar como antes. No suena igual. La emoción esta, pero la melodía no sale. Su rostro se contrae, hay dolor. Puedo saberlo, lo veo. Eren no puede tocar. Ya no como antes. Baja el violín de su hombro, yo apoyo el cuerpo contra la pared. Regresando el pie que había alcanzado a tocar el suelo, regresándolo al escalón. Voy subiendo en completo silencio al ver que el guarda el violín otra vez. Llegando a mi habitación, la encuentro tal como la deje, agacho la cabeza junto con la mirada decaída.

-Eren –nombro al recordar esos ojos verde esmeralda a punto de llorar.

Es momento entonces en el que desplomo mi cuerpo contra la puerta, perdiendo mi vista en el suelo.

Lo conozco bien, Eren no va decirme nada.

¿…y yo?

Yo voy a buscar la respuesta. Solo había una persona en este mundo que podía saberlo o conocer tanto a Eren para ocultarlo.

Los amigos guardan tus mayores secretos ¿o no?

Pongo un pie delante de mi habitación y voy cerrando la puerta.

.

[Eren narra]

¿Por qué ya no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué? -suspiro.

Ya estaba cansado de hacerme esa pregunta que me atormenta, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo. De alguna forma es mi sueño frustrado.

**_"No voy a dejarte tocar"_**

Me recrimina el recuerdo de la voz de mi padre.

Me siento en el sofá, recargando mi cuerpo en el. Aun sostengo el violín por la clavijero a mi costado. Agacho la cabeza dejando que parte de mis mechones cubran mi rostro.

**_"Esta Roto Eren. Déjalo"_**

Aquellas voces abundan en mi cabeza. Todas hacen lo mismo; Reprenderme.

Estaba bastante claro que no podía hacerlo mas. Dejo reposar a mi instrumento dentro del estuche otra vez. Luego observo mis manos, específicamente a mis dedos, trato de llevarlos al centro y no hallo dificultad. Entonces los elevo a mis costados, simulando que tengo sostengo un violín en ellos. visualizo una escena de concierto en la mente, con los ojos cerrados preparándome para iniciar. Estoy listo para jalar el arco imaginario cuando en mi mano hay un reacción contraria a mi voluntad. Un dolor aparece, el remordimiento de mi nervio lastimado no me deja continuar. El brazo desciende a mi costado, y el otro lo agarra.

Estoy herido y la cicatriz aun duele.

Con cuanta facilidad se comienzan a acumular lagrimas en mis ojos.

Era un torpe, ¿Porque sigo soñando con algo que no puedo?

¿Porque me fuerzo a mi mismo a recordar cada uno de esos errores?

La respuesta a mi persistencia en este asunto parece fácil.

Soy humano,.. y los humanos soñamos con lo imposible.

**_"No estas equivocado Eren"_**

Su pequeña voz resalta en el mar de voces que me habían abandonado.

Levi me apoyaba.

Esta vez sale una carcajada de mi rostro. Era tan pequeña su ayuda, tan corta su frase. Era mi pequeño rayo de esperanza en esta oscuridad. Por supuesto que no la dejaría ir.

Voy cerrando el estuche con el violín dentro. Tal vez es hora de aceptarlo y dejarlo pasar. Aun hay un pequeño arriba que necesita de mi después de todo.

.

[Levi narra]

Mis pasos siguen contándose hasta llegar a la casa del amigo de Eren.

_"Dime que no estoy equivocado Levi"_

_¿A qué se refería con eso?_

Mi mente esta confundida, me hago miles de preguntas y no hallo una respuesta.

_¿Por qué me sigues ocultando secretos Eren?_

_¡¿Por qué?!_

_No soy tu familia acaso… ¡Debería confiar en mí!_

A los costados de mis brazos los puños se siguen formando con fuerza y enojo. No lo entiendo. Necesito saber. Conocer más Eren.

Apretó de nuevo el paso, cruzando por las calles. Corriendo si hace falta, pero debo llegar esa florería.

Estando ya solo a metros, me la encuentro cerrada. Un domingo, pero que estupidez. Tal vez se deba al luto.

**_"Eren es algo despistado y torpe. Cuida bien de él, Levi"_**

-Tch –escapa de mis labios ante el impertinente recuerdo de su voz, tres años atrás.

**_"..Ayúdalo"_**

-Maldición –llego a blasfemar esta vez.

Por alguna razón esta gente me ha encomendado esa tarea, ahora solo me falta averiguar porque. Toco la puerta con afán viéndome en frente. Solo hacen falta tres toques para que esa puerta con el letrero de "Florería y cerrado" se vayan abriendo. Distingo la cabellera rubia asomarse cuando me abre la puerta.

-Levi... -pronuncia mi nombre extrañado. Encuentro en sus pupilas mi figura y en su labios un ligero temblor al hablar.

-¿Tu eres el amigo de Eren, no? Necesito preguntarte algo…-lo veo firme y el teme de mis palabras.

-N-no tengo tiempo –es su repuesta al retroceder un paso hacia dentro y tratar de cerrarme la puerta. Sonrió, para al mismo tiempo que la cierro yo introducir parte de la punta de mi mocasín y trancársela. Él sabe algo, mucho al parecer, y ahora yo sé que lo oculta.

-El violín de Eren… -le hago recuerdo. Su rostro cambia rápidamente de sorpresa a dolor. Estoy abriendo la llave de su confesión.

-… Lo escuche Armin, dime… -lo presiono al exigirle con calma la verdad. El decide mirarme a los ojos y en ellos encuentra la misma mirada que él. Siente tanta preocupación por Eren como yo.

-Adelante –dice, abriéndome por completo la puerta. Voy entrando, unos tres paso dentro y Armin la cierra por mi detrás. Me pongo a observar el lugar un momento, es tal como dice, una florería donde abundan flores y el aroma de ellas te entra por los poros nasales, permitiéndote enamorarte de esa fragancia.

Me pide que lo siga y eso hago, sus paso son algo lentos y deprimidos. Me conduce hasta lo que parece su comedor. Me siento en la silla que me indica, y el se pone a preparar algo.

Obedezco esperando que termine, lo hace en un mortal silencio por lo que escucho cada una de la vueltas que le da a las tazas. Luego viene a sentarse a mi lado. Me alcanza una taza, extiende la canastilla de pan pero me niego. Regresa su vista a su taza. Hay silencio de nuevo entre los dos, a unos momentos de que empezara a preguntar el suelta un suspiro y comienza a hablar.

-Eren no la ha pasado muy bien. -me confiesa, su vista está perdida en esa taza.

-¿Qué le sucedió? -mi tono es de protesta

-Es extraño, pero no lo había visto sonreír tan entusiasmado desde que le prohibieron tocar. -apretó levemente los puños sobre la mesa. ¿Que hicieron que con Eren?

-...Fue muy injusto sabes, en su cumpleaños Nro. 18... -comienza a narrar.

_[Recuerdo. Eren narra]_

_Estaba propenso a la mayoría de edad. Había tocado el violín por 12 años, desde el instante en que mi madre me lo regalo. Esa mañana como de costumbre lo preparaba para mi practica matutina, cuando me padre me dice._

_-Eren, deja de tocar -lo tome como broma al principio y me reí, pero el mantenía la seriedad en su rostro_.

_-Papá, No. El violín es mi vida. No lo dejare de tocar -digo firme._

_-Eren cumples 18 años la próxima semana, ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito para perder el tiempo en distracciones. Tu obligación es con la Empresa, sucederme y lo sabes._

_-¡Puedo hacer ambas cosas! ¡No me quites el violín!_

_-Es lindo instrumento, pero como ya dije las distracciones, distraen. No puedo permitirte errores Eren._

_Me callo, de alguna forma no encuentro fundamento. Él no va a ceder, tampoco quiero discutir._

_-Con permiso- pido al levantarme y tomar el violín -Si me disculpas padre, debo practicar para el festival_.

_-Eren, ¡vuelve aquí! -me alejo de él y le doy la espalda. Ahora nada se decidirá. Todo pasaría en mi cumpleaños._

_[30 de marzo. En casa de Eren. Por la noche. Eren narra]_

_-Déjame salir -exigió al verlo parado en la puerta, impidiéndome el paso._

_-Dije que no iras -recalca serio._

_-Y yo te repito, que No haré lo que dices -lo aparto con una mano y voy saliendo. Pero por fuera de la mansión, no encuentro ningún auto esperándome. ¿Qué había pasado con la limosina que había pedido?_

_-Nadie va a llevarte a ese evento tan absurdo -me dice. Volteo a verlo con rabia, él estaba detrás de la desaparición de mi transporte._

_Me encamino al garaje después de retarlo con rabia en la mirada. Él y mi madre se sorprenden de que tome una decisión tan desesperada, como conducir por mí mismo el auto. Ya que usualmente tenemos un chófer que nos lleva a todas partes y nos hemos acostumbrado a no conducir. En lo personal tampoco se me deba bien manejar, y mi padre lo sabia._

_-¡Eren, baja de carro! ¡Detén el carro! ¡No vas a ir! -comienzo a dar reversa cuando el golpea la ventana._

_No iba permitir que me arruinara mis sueños. Si, iba a ir y punto. Es mi cumpleaños. Mi violín, mi vida y mi decisión. Doy arranque dejando que el humo del escape le de en el rostro y las marcas de llantas quemadas dejen su rastro en el suelo, mientras yo desaparezco por la entrada._

.

[Levi narra]

Armin detiene la narración cuando me ve nostálgico.

-Sabes Levi, siempre he creído en la lógica, y que en la vida todo pasa por una razón. Me hes casi absurdo pensar en fantasías o cosas sobre naturales, pero... te juro que parecía que el mundo de entero se volcó en contra de Eren. -narraba débil y sumiso.

-Esa noche Eren tuvo un accidente, lo dejo muy mal. Se había aleccionado el brazo. Y ambas manos. No, no te preocupes. Él se recuperó casi totalmente. -Explicaba -En cierta forma esta desdicha le favorecía al señor Jaeger.

El mira mi rostro y en el allá confusión por lo que explica.

-Su padre era doctor, por lo que sabía de los riesgos que corría su hijo si intentaba volver a tocar. Termina rompiéndose por completo el radio y ya no volvería a mover la mano. Por lo que no debía practicar más el violín, y solo le quedaba dedicarse a la Empresa de su padre en el hospital. Eren aceptó con amargura no volver a tocar o eso creímos hasta que se presentó al Festival. -toma un poco de su taza.

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Abuela. Le decimos festival, ya que un montón de gente viene. Sus nietos llegan de todas partes del país a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Esa fiesta bastante concurrida y formal. La mayoría va de trajes y vestidos elegantes. Hay variedad de comidas, música, entre ellas la orquesta. La Abuela Sina es fan de la música clásica y contemporánea. Eren había ensayado por tres meses su canción favorita en violín. Esa noche Eren nos sorprendió a todos en la recepción.

_[Noche del Festival. Eren narra]_

_Bajo del carro y me encaminaba a esa gran sala, iluminada por el gran candelabro de cristal sobre nuestras cabeza. Esas ventanas gigantes y cuadriculadas, por la que admirabas esa luna llena entre las cortinas rojas recogidas. Candeleros individuales a los costados de cada ventana._

_Voy tomando el violín en mis manos. Mientras ingresó con el sosteniendo en la mano izquierdo y en la otra, el correspondiente arco. Entro interrumpiendo la charla y festín, ya que me padre había pedido disculpas anticipadas por mi "No" participación en el evento, ahora se volvería un horrible recordatorio que lo avergonzaría, con mi nombre impreso en la carta de osadía por desobedecerlo. La mayoría de los invitados, mis primos y demás familiares me observan detenidamente en el centro, con el violín en manos._

_-Mi niño Eren -pronuncia mi Abuela, entre la multitud con ese vestido morado que la hacía lucir muy linda, esta noche, le regalo una sonrisa._

_Todos dentro de esta sala conocían la tragedia de mi nombre, junto con la lección en mis manos. Sabían perfectamente las consecuencias de mis actos, aquí, ahora frente a todos ellos._

_-¿Vas a interpretar algo, mi niño? -pregunta, yo le voy asintiendo._

_-Pero mi niño, tus manos...están... la música tal vez no sea...-estrujaba las manos tratando de hallar la palabras correctas para disuadirme._

_-Un músico no puedes evitar tocar su música... -digo llevándome el violín al hombro -...al igual que no se puede permitir nacer a alguien en este mundo y privarle de ver todo lo que hay a su alrededor..._

_Ella me mira con nostalgia y amor. Conoce la certeza de mis palabras y mi convicción para cumplirlas. Mi madre me asiente y mira con alegría. La mayoría de mis primos me reprenden con la mirada, algunos me insultan. Annie, se cruza de brazos al verme con una mueca en el rostro y decir "Eres un loco, suicida". Estaba muy consciente de que mi padre me castigaría, me desheredaría, aunque lo dudaba era su hijo único, por desobedecerlo después de esto._

_Dando un largo suspiro. La mayoría acepta mis acciones y me permiten interpretar la pieza para mi querida abuela. Ella cierra los ojos deleitándose en lo que oye, mientras junta las manos por el pecho y sonríe._

_-¿Qué es lo que significa esto, ¡Eren Jaeger!? -reclama la voz de mi padre llegando a la recepción y viéndome tocar en plena sala_.

_Camino los seis pasos restantes hasta estar a mi costado, dedicándome una mirada de enojo, yo continuo tocando._

_-...E-es un regalo para mi Abuela, por favor, no te metas... -le pido_

_-Deja de tocar ese violín ya, Tenemos músicos que pueden interpretar la misma pieza ¡Déjalo! -me grita_.

_¿Tocar la misma pieza?... La adaptación de "Call your name" es muy difícil de conseguir en violín... ¿Qué ellos pueden tocar la misma pieza? Me ofende...Estuve practicando por más de un mes aquella canción, para que me diga que otra persona pueda hacerla así de fácil._

_Mi padre obliga al violinista de la orquesta a tocar lo mismo que yo, el pobre chico se arregla la corbata y empieza a tocar, pero para mis oídos suena fatal, ni siquiera consigue alcanzar la nota con la clave que intenta, tratando de descifrar como es que yo lo hice. Algunos le aplauden al ver el esfuerzo, pues a mí me obligar a dejar de tocar para que él lo interprete_.

_No puedo pasar esto por alto. ¡Simplemente No puedo! ... Es mi regalo, y él lo está arruinando._

_Molesto retomo la tonada con mi violín. Compitiendo en sonido y profundidad con el otro violín. Todos voltean a verme, viendo que ahora esto se ha vuelto una batalla musical. Claramente la canción que yo saco es mejor y más afina que la que él intenta. Sonrió para mis adentros._

_-Eren, ¡ya basta! -me grita al ver que me tomo muy enserio la competencia a tal punto que las notas se elevan en un tono muy grave._

_Continuo jalando hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Manipulando el instrumento con mis dedos al pisar las cuerdas, y ver como mí oponente traga polvo, ya que no es capaz de seguirme el paso._

_Mi mirada va hacia él ahora mientras toco. Lo veo fijamente, sabe que ha perdido. No puede poner a ningún principiante a mi nivel. No puede evitar que yo toque para mi Abuela hoy. ¡No puedo impedirme tocar!_

_-¡Eren Detente! -me grita molesto, obviamente no le hago caso y sigo tocando. Pero es ahí, aun pocos momentos de llegar al final, que siento la contracción dolorosa de la herida en mi brazo, la mano se me entume mientras yo batalle por que no se note._

_-Eren Jaeger ¡DAME ESE VIOLÍN! -grita en altitud al haberse dado cuenta. Antes de que pueda responderle es que me arrebata el violín de la mano._

_Lo observo preso en su mano. Lo presiona con rudeza al desajustar sus cuerdas._

_-Padre, de-devuélvemelo... -ruego al ver las malas intenciones para el en su iris._

_-Parece que no entiendes Eren... -me dice levantándolo en alto -... ¡Ya No voy a dejarte tocar Nunca más!_

_-¡No! ...Padre, Espera ¡Por favor! No lo- mi voz se queda a medias, ya que la interrumpe el sonido de quebramiento de la madera contra el suelo, y el chirrido de varias cuerdas diviendose en dos._

_Retrocedo temblando un paso y la mitad de uno. Acaban de romper mis sueños en pequeños pesados, volverlos astillas. Dejarme verlo todo en el suelo, esperando que no me descomponga, mientras me dicen que es por mi bien. Caigo de rodillas contra el suelo, extendiendo mis manos hacia él, descubriendo en mi trayecto que las vendas en mis manos están ensangrentadas por el esfuerzo que hacía, dejando caer una que otra gota al suelo. Mi vista esta humedecida en su rumbo, mis manos tiemblan cuando trato de cogerlo, viendo que lo han destrozado. Una que otra cuerda está rota, las astillas y madera quebrada saltan de su cuerpo, no encuentro el puente, las cerdas de arco están desalineados y varias de ella sueltas. Lo tomo entre mis brazos cuando escucho la voz de mi amigo, entre la multitud a mi detrás._

_-Eren,... déjalo está roto como tus manos. No tienes que- -me dice, yo volteo a verlo hacia atrás, y las lágrimas escapan de mi rostro._

_-...Armin -le digo con la voz quebrada. ¿Acaso él tampoco me apoyaba?_

_Regreso mi vista al violín roto en mis manos después de ver la culpa en los ojos de Armin._

_-... ¿Por qué? -reclamo cuando lo acarició, para luego dejarlo en el suelo._

_-¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! ¡Era tan malo Ser feliz! -me pongo de pie, para mirarlos a todos enojado -... ¡Solo quería tocar una vez más para ustedes! ¡Eso era realmente tan malo!... F-amilia._

_._

[Levi narra]

-Esa mirada de odio, rabia, depresión que nos dedicó ese día... realmente me rompió el corazón... -decía Armin -...Se dijeron muchas cosas en aquella ocasión, yo principalmente me disculpo por lo que le dije. Fue muy cruel... Te juro que la peor imagen que vi fue la de Eren en el suelo, tratando de alcanzar ese violín...

-¿Qué sucedió después..?

-Eren dejo de tocar, se separó de sus padres, vivió lejos de ellos todo este tiempo. Se aisló de muchas personas en ese año... cuando la Abuela dio en decreto de "matrimonió" fue que decidí ayudarlo, luego te encontró... la vida de Eren cambio después de eso, y te lo agradezco Levi...

Armin se levanta y va a lavar las tazas, yo me quedo meditando en sus palabras, realmente yo pude ayudarlo...

Pensé qué lo peor era nacer sin padres en este mundo... Pero nacer con el privilegio de unos y que estos no te apoyen. Y fueran ellos mismos los que te arrebataran tu sueño era...mucho peor que no conocerlos nunca.

Su misma familia y seres queridos, le arrebataron su sueño. Arrancaron sus alas de una forma tan cruel.

_¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?_

Me reprendo a mí mismo, era algo casi tan obvio. Eren me daba esa sonrisa tan amable y me llamaba "Familia", queriendo que su amor fuera correspondido.

Tenía tan magnifico ser tan cerca... La forma en la que toca. Eren era un excelente maestro... Yo lo tenía a mi delante, y jamás me di cuenta o me teme la molestia en…

**_"… ¿Qué me dices? Si yo te enseño a tocar el violín… Me dirías tu nombre entonces –su sonrisa tan amable, no sabía cuánto dolor ocultaba"_**

Eren realmente es... -me pongo de pie llegando a la conclusión por mi cuenta.

Armin ve que salgo disparado de su casa y no me detiene. Solo sonríe y regresa a trabajar en su florería. Yo acelero el paso, atravesando las calles hasta llegar a casa, dando un portazo al entrar.

-¡Eren! -grito en el portal, ingreso a la sala, donde lo veo acomodar un par de los cojines.

-Levi... -dice viéndome con esa sonrisa que finge felicidad.

Yo no le contesto con palabras, voy corriendo en su dirección atropellando mi cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo desesperado.

-Eren... Enséñame. -Suplico en su pecho -...Enséñame una vez más a tocar el Violín...

Eren se impactó por mis palabras, mientras yo voy retorciendo con más fuerzas mis manos en su espalda.

-Así que ya lo sabes... -me dice con voz suave y luego ríe con amargura, tocándome el pelo

-No quería que lo supieras así. -me confiesa, al sentarnos en el sofá. Viendo mis lágrimas, las va secando con su pulgar, tomando ambas manos en mi rostro

-Si lo hago, promete qué No lo harás por mí. Sino porque es lo que tú quieres. -dice, yo le asiento entre lagrimas. Y yo vuelvo a abrazarlo.


	18. Capitulo 18 El talento de Levi

Capitulo 18: El Talento de Levi

[Eren narra]

Llego a la cocina y voy sirviendo las tazas de té para mí, y chocolate caliente para Levi.

-Aun le sigue gustando lo dulce, y el azúcar a pesar que lo niegue –murmuro, al terminar de preparar su taza y estar colocando, uno, dos, tres cucharadas de azúcar, jeje.

Dando unas par de vueltas esta lista. La dejo en su respectivo lado en la mesa del comedor, para llamarlo.

-Levi, ¡el desayuno ya está!

-Bajo en 10 minutos –dice, por Dios este chico. ¿Qué está haciendo allá arriba?

Regreso a mi taza de té, y tomo los primeros sorbos cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de Levi en los escalones.

-Oye, cuidado, vas a caer –le digo preocupado, cuando veo lo que cuelga de su brazo. Es el estuche del violín que le había comprado, y que tiempo atrás Levi se había negado a tocar, porque no salían las notas.

-Levi –murmuro cuando lo deja a un costado del asiento. Levi se da cuenta de los que veo mientras él se sirve su taza.

-Prometiste enseñarme –recuerda -... Hoy cuando regrese del instituto. Va a empezar nuestra primera clase.

Me sentencia, termina su taza al mismo tiempo que escucha el claxon afuera. Levi había quedado con uno de sus amigos hoy, sale apurado después de depositarme un beso en la mejilla, y decirme "Adiós papá". Pronuncia la última palabra con algo de miedo y luego sale corriendo a la puerta.

Me quedo con la taza a medio tomar, colgada en la mano, un rostro perplejo, y la boca abierta. Pestaño un par de veces para salir del estupor.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Levi... ¡Levi acaba de decirme "Papá"!

Levi, ahora... y de repente quiero tocar el...

_... "Enséñame... Enséñame una vez más Eren... Quiero tocar el violín"_

Ahora sí, caí en cuenta de que me había dejado atrapar. Levi sabía todo de mí.

Todos mis secretos, todo mí pasado... Todo el dolor...

Me toco el brazo, estaba seguro que también sabia acerca de eso. Las cicatrices y desventuras.

Mis profundos anhelos de tocar como antes, de tener una familia...

Levi, se comparta ahora como un hijo, y yo... de hacerlo lo mismo como padre.

Me levanto de la mesa cogiendo ambas tazas en manos, de Levi es negra con el centro de porcelana blanco. Una bella taza, que describe a su persona. La mía era lo contrario, blanco y puro parcelanato por fuera, y un oscuro negro por dentro. Era capaz de ocultar mucho, aparentar ternura cuando en realidad no era tan inocente. Levi, el no oculta nada, ni pretende hacerlo es transparente, deja que la gente lo critique y ponga cualquier etiqueta, no le importa sacrificarse si consigue salvar a los que ama, por ello su centro es tan dulce y tierno.

–De todas formas es mi hijo –una imagen suya me viene a la mente, junto a un inquebrantable temblor en el pecho -...y lo quiero mucho.

.

[Levi narra]

Pasaron dos semanas, en la que Eren trato de enseñarme todo lo que pudo.

Es buen maestro, tiene paciencia y explica que claridad, repite las veces que sea necesario con tal de que aprenda. Trata de darme un rumbo, e ir a tu paso hasta que logres la nota.

No lo puedo negar, reí bastante cuando fingió que no sabía cuáles eran las notas para que yo le explicara. Por alguna razón su risa se me hacía más genuina a cada día que compartía este sentimiento de la creación de la música con él.

Pensar que a veces dormíamos en esa alcoba llena de instrumentos, en medio de papeles. Partituras de cualquiera de las canciones que escogíamos al azar. Siendo sincero era feliz así. Solo los dos, haciendo música.

Hasta ahora había conseguido hacer dos estrofas y media de la canción navideña que Eren me enseño. Pero había un problema con mis dedos al cambiar a la cuarta cuerda en la siguiente parte de la canción. Siempre hacia rechinar y Eren abría los ojos algo inconforme con el resultado. Pues los cerraba para apreciar mejor el sonido.

-Pensé que ya podrías dominar tres cuerdas al menos -me decía

-Creíste que sería Tchalcoski en tres días –le recrimino sosteniendo el violín aun entre mis manos y cuello.

Eren se mete las manos en el bolcillo, y suspira.

-Repítelo –dice colocando su mano en la boca, de forma pensante. Suspiro cansado y lo vuelvo a hacer, pero en esta ocasión con más rapidez, quiero que acabe ya. Repito la nota con más rudeza, hasta llegar a ese punto en el que me equivocaba, presionó con demasiada fuerza la cuerda y esta revienta contra mi rostro.

-¡Levi! –me llama con alarma. Mis ojos se quedan abiertos de la perplejidad, mientras el ceño se me frunce.

-Tch, mierda –escupo al arrojar el instrumento contra el sofá. Y verme la cortada en la mejilla arder.

-¡¿Estás bien?!... -Eren me tocaba el rostro, asegurándose de qué no fuese profundo o dejará alguna marca-

-Sí, estoy bien. –digo limpiándome un ojo, y evitando que de la rabia me salgan lágrimas. Un maldito cambio de notas y no podía lograrlo.

-Lo siento Eren... –dijo quitándome la lagrima de un costado con la mano.

-Está bien Levi, te dije que no tocaras para complacerme... -me recuerda.

-No. No está bien, yo... ¡Yo quería hacerlo! ¡Quería hacerlo para ti, Maldición! –esta vez no soy capaz de retenerlas. Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos para que no viera llorar otra vez. Él toma mis manos al segundo siguiente, bajándolas de mi rostro para verme, a pesar de que no quiera. Esta arrodillado frente a mí, y me muestra un rostro benévolo y de comprensión

-Está bien... –me dice en calma, yo veo su rostro. A esa ilusión en sus ojos al ver que yo podía ser lo que el no. Pero No era él... No tenía su talento, y me lastimaba no poder hacerlo feliz. Me mira de nuevo pero en su mirada veo comprensión y resignación, como si supera que ese sueño no se cumpliría.

-Lo siento mucho –rogaba disculpas, después de verlo suspirar.

-No pasa nada. –vuelve a repetir, tomando mi rostro por el mentón, elevando mi mirada a su dirección, a esos hermosos ojos que tiene. Llenos de fortaleza, dolor y amor.

-...Cada uno tiene su talento Levi –dice mirando a un costado, señalando el sofá -...Tal vez el violín no es lo tuyo. –comenta de pronto.

-No Eren, yo sí puedo... Solo que,...

-Sé que te has esforzado por aprender las notas, y tocar sin errores..., pero se me sincero, ¿no te apasiona o sí?

No tengo palabras para debatirle él tiene razón. Tocaba el violín, me encantaba hacerlo, pero como él dice, solo "tocaba bien" en presencia de Eren. Sin él y sus aportes de que errores cometía con las cuerdas, tocaba fatal. No me sabía nada con total certeza.

Tocaba, porque veía que eso lo hacía feliz.

Eren había sacrificado mucho para darme esta vida, pensé que yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo para hacerlo feliz. Pero olvide, que cuando uno no tiene el talento, no lo puede comprar.

-No llores... –su voz me distrae de mis pensamientos. Paso a observar su rostro una vez más. Eren coloca sus pulgares a ambos costados de mi rostro, para limpiarme las lágrimas que acaba de derramar.

-Es duro no ser bueno en algo que quieres conseguir, pero no te rindas. Prueba otra vez... Tienes talento Levi, busca otro instrumento en que canalizarla. –me dice

-Estas tratando de consolarme o consolarte tu...? -le digo apartando sus manos de mi rostro. Eren contraria a mi acción decide abrazarme, hundirme en ese pecho que me da un lindo calor hogareño, ese que ahora siento más familiar y sanguíneo que otro. Ese abrazo que estoy empezando a necesitar más, tanto, hasta volverme un adicto a su calor, su olor y su presencia, aquí a mi lado, en mi pecho, tan cerca de mi corazón.

-Ves que sigues siendo ese chiquillo obstinado que recogí de la calle –habla cuando sus brazos rodean mi cuello por fuera. Pruebo el olor de su perfume ligeramente antes de que se aparte, regrese mi visión a su rostro, para admirad de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-Bien –decreta poniéndose de pie -Déjalo por ahí, -indica el violín en el sofá -...repondré la cuerda más tarde.

Me informa yo regreso la vista al violín entonces, tiene rota la cuerda Mí y el arco esta sobre el puente, también con alguna de las cerdas sueltas. Suspiro.

_No debí arrogarlo así..._ Pienso_,...Al menos no en la presencia de Eren_.

Volteo mi vista al nombrado. Sale de la sala rumbo a las escaleras. ¿A dónde irá? ¿A su cuarto? Dijo que repondría la cuerda...

Giro la vista de regreso al violín, tomándolo en ambas manos me siento en el sofá.

-Debiste cooperar conmigo...-le digo admirando el detalle de sus curvas -...Yo solo... -paso la yema de mis dedos por el barniz -... Quiera verlo sonreír,... Cumplir ese sueño que el tanto anhelaba cuando me dijo que tocara para el...

Reprimo las lágrimas acumuladas en mi rostro y lo devuelvo al estuche. Cuando pongo de pie y voy a la cocina, veo que ya es tarde. Tengo clase.

.

[Finalizando la tarde. En el aula de música. Levi narra]

Todos se han ido, la mayoría ha desalojado el salón. Una vez concluida la clase. Ignoro a la mayoría cuando me pregunta "¿te sucede algo?". Entro solo de nuevo al aula de música. No hay nadie, por lo que solo veo un montón de instrumentos, viendo unos violines afinados, y guardados en estuches junto a las guitarras es que me gana la rabia y apretando el puño, arrojo un golpe a la pared.

_...Aprendería a tocarlo bien... Aunque..._

Doy otro golpe más, y sin darme cuenta el estruendo que provoque hizo que un cuaderno de apuntes caiga de un costado sobre las teclas del piano. Haciendo sacar una nota redundante y repetitiva. Sonó como un eco profundo y llano, que me llamo la atención.

Me encamino a su dirección. Observo por segundos el cuaderno celeste, cogiéndolo del suelo, veo el nombre de música en la etiqueta. Lo dejo en el atril, y continuo mi rumbo, teniéndolo de frente veo el piano de cola negro. Un instrumento de Lujo, fino, complicado y en apariencia sencillo. Barras blancas y negras que parecían dientes. Hostil en esa forma al apreciarlo pero...

Deslizo me dedo índice a una tecla. Y de esta proviene un sonido dulce. Engañoso instrumento, medito sentándome en el banquillo. Abajo por mis piernas, veo un pedal. Lo piso varias veces, sin resultados, regreso mis manos a las teclas, otra vuelta la yema resbala al pisarla. Retraigo mi dedo a palma otra como si hubiera acabado de romper algo. Volteo mi rostro por detrás la puerta. Está cerrada y el aula vacía, porque no intentarlo una vez más. Lo vuelvo hacer y sostenido el sonido es un eco. En los toques primerizos que hago, le encuentro gracia. El sonido es dulce y delicado. No chillón, sino armonioso. Un hermoso sonido que mi oído adopta para hacerlo suyo, familiar. Uno que acepta para volverlo su voz.

_"Cada uno tiene su talento... Busca en que instrumento canalizarla"_

-Sigues siendo idiota... pero tienes razón Eren. –le reconozco, después de dar un suspiro de resignación. Voy alargando los dedos, moviéndose en el aire. Imaginando las notas que compondré.

Comienzo a jugar con las teclas, conociendo lo básico por Eren y el maestro.

Sigo subiendo en la escala, la siguiente tecla es más sonora. Mi dedo se posa encima del próximo, haciendo un eco más sordo, pero cortó. Revota en la habitación. Admiro la luz reflejada en las teclas blancas de piano. Mi vista se entumece.

Recuerdo entonces la regla principal, para tocar cualquier instrumento, y en especial el piano.

_... No le tengas miedo, Levi..._

_El instrumento es una obra en tus manos._

_Admirarla silencio, significa devoción._

_...pero Tocarla, requiere pasión_.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me atrevo hacerlo... A creer. Que no está mal lo que hago, que lo puedo conseguir, que puedo lograr lo que pretendo. Que la música saldrá sola, y mi espíritu compondrá las notas.

Empieza la balaba y mis dedos toman la posición frente a las teclas, el primer intento es burdo, pero a la segunda, ya no tengo porque dudar mas. Hago una simple sinfonía. Pero de ella nace una canción inspirada en mi pasado, y lo que quiero en este futuro.

_...Levi,..._

Alguien me llama, es sumiso y delicado. Pronuncia cada silaba en mi nombre despacio, como su fuese una exhalación. Suena a martirio,... O es un ruego?

La canción sigue, las notas aparecen, ahí frente a mí, como si alguien me las susurrara al oído. Cierro los ojos, pensando en todo lo que deje atrás. Imaginando en la cabeza aquellas callejuelas sucias, llenas de mugre. Esas mismas que me vieron crecer, esas por las que recorría de memoria, tratando de encontrar una salida a mi vida.

_Desgracia... Maltrato... Sangre, una marca personal del dolor,... El desprecio del destierro... Las oportunidades perdidas... El frio en las manos... Los días de hambre,... La felicidad arrebata y esa falta de sentimiento... Eso es lo que me pongo en frente del piano._

Ahora los tonos se confunden con nostalgia. Esa vida me reclama, llena de preguntas.

_¿Dónde estaba la compasión en los ojos de ese hombre cada vez que me golpeaba?_

En mi mente una tormenta se oye, la tempestad iba formándose en el cielo, y las gotas de lluvia se van colando en el cristal, entrando por la ventana de ese antiguo hogar.

_¿Dónde está el rastro de arrepentimiento en ese rostro lleno de furia?_

El vidrio de la ventana es roto. Los cristales caen al suelo. Se deshacen frente a mis pies descalzos. La sangre ardorosa brota de mi nariz. Acababa de ser golpeado,.. Importaba.

La respuesta; No.

Mis dedos descansan en las teclas, produciendo un eco ahogado, revotando en la habitación, haciéndome creer que ha parado. Pero no, en seguida retomo las teclas, apoderándome de su sonido e interpretando la siguiente parte. Era una historia la que contaba. Si había altos y bajos, debía decirlo. Si dudaba paraba, pues no es fácil seguir adelante, después de tantas heridas.

Las gotas de agua y lluvia se escurrían por los canales, limpiando las calles empedradas, yo tratando de estar debajo de ella y ocultar mis lágrimas. Llorando de rabia, y no de dolor.

¡¿Por qué estoy Solo?! Ese era mi reclamo, cada vez que veía los rayos en el cielo, y esos truenos que se llevaban mi voz mientras gritaba.

_¿Dónde estaba la compasión para mí?_

Era un niño... Entonces porque nunca se detuvo.

_...Eres un malnacido bastardo Levi,..._

El me golpeaba, y yo no me defendía,...

El simplemente quería que desapareciera de su vida. Mi cuidado y bienestar le importaba una mierda.

No lo entiendo, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Porque me odia tanto?

Me cuestionaba...Si era su única familia, ¿Por qué me maltrataba?

Cada una de esas cicatrices que me daba significaba algo para mí... Cada golpe, cada moretón, cada herida abierta,... Definía más mi naturalidad fría, esa desconfianza a lo ajeno y el buen trato,.. Al cariño sin prestamos y las buenas intenciones de la gente.

Mientras las marcas en mis brazos se acumulaban, me acostumbraba a ver las gotas de sangre en ellas, escurriéndose hasta llegar al suelo... Esa vida que pase siendo el de abajo, una rata, simple escoria...Rondar por los pasillos y vivir en las alcantarillas. Sobre vivir, con nada más que hurto, y blasfemias. Mi vida era un desastre. Sin darme cuanta las lágrimas fueron secándose en mi rostro, al pasar el tiempo ya no podía llorar.

Mi pasado es un triste recuerdo al igual que la melodía que interpreto.

Ahora toco este piano vengativamente, quiero descargar mi furia en el. Que transmita mis emociones y consiga lograr esa música. Aquella que tanto le apasiona a Eren, y en la cual estoy empezando a descubrir el interés yo también. Mi vida acaba de cambiar, pues ya encontré mi voz musical.

.

.

[Dos Años después]

[Levi 15 años. Escuela en Munich - Regensburg. Levi narra]

-Bien Levi,... Sera una gran fiesta en la residencia Smith, ¿Qué dices? –proponía ella caminando a mi costado derecho.

-Que no tiene de nada bueno. –sigo avanzando en el pasillo, ignorando las ideas de Zoe.

-Pero, todos van a ir Levicito... tú tienes que... -le cierro la puerta del aula en su cara. La voz de Zoe se escucha tras de ella, escucho un par de sus quejas. Suspiro por dentro.

Ni aunque rogara tres años iría al cumpleaños de ese idiota que no me caía. Avanzo los siguientes pasos dentro buscando mi mochila en las sillas, teniéndola en mi poder, y asegurándome que la loca de Zoe se haya ido es que salgo disparado hacia el aula de música.

Esta vacío, oscuro y en silencio. No hay escándalo y eso me agrada. Me dirijo al piano. Sentándome en la silla, suspiro, volteo viendo a los lados para percatarme que estoy solo, efectivamente es así ya que no encuentro a nadie alrededor de mi espacio personal, y perímetro respetable. Comienzo a deslizar los dedos sobre las teclas para tocar.

Suaves toques para empezar, espero mientras mis dedos inertes se quedan descansando en la primera pausa que hago. Trato de hacerla ligera, un tono quisquilloso que resbale. Cierro los ojos apreciando esos toques, contándolos en mi cabeza, haciendo un tono agudo pero dulce. Voy repitiéndolo hasta llegar a esa parte en la que mis dedos juegan en el piano, bajando y subiendo las teclas, desde el más chillón hasta el más grave. Sigo el compás de la nota hasta que esta resuelva sola. Luego repito tres veces más la misma nota, enviciando a mis oídos con el sonido resultante. Esos dedos largos míos van moviéndose con una naturalidad que desconozco. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, la melodía me gusta y continúo.

Sin darme cuenta ahora tarareo la melodía, mi propia voz sale en minutos, y mis labios tiemblan un poco al cantar. Pero ya se me ha hecho costumbre, desde que empecé con el piano no he parado. Una atracción loca por el que me hace querer practicar, hasta llegar a un tono perfecto, componer mi propia canción. Tomo aire por breves momentos, recordando su rostro es que la letra sale sin problemas.

Aquella mañana, pensando que no te encontraba...

Tu solo me mirabas, ¿Dónde es que estabas?

El sol se ocultaba, yo no te esperaba.

Sonreías... ¿Por qué lo hacías?

Regreso mi vista de nuevo a las teclas, esas miles de preguntas que tenia para él. Iba a guardar mi destreza para ese día especial en que lo llamaría padre. Aquel 27 de marzo, le regalaría una canción. A tres días de su cumpleaños, eso es lo que planeaba. Eren no debía enterarse que yo podía tocar hasta eso. Continúo tocando, moviendo mis dedos por el amplio espacio de las teclas, constante y seguido.

Dime que es lo que te hacia tan feliz...

Deseo saber el porqué de esa sonrisa.

Que me hacía tan fel...

Disfruto de la armoniosa melodía acompañada de mi voz. Esa que me hace extrañamente feliz, y más cerca de esa persona. Hasta que escucho otra voz interrumpiendo la mía.

-¡Yahoo! Así que sabes cantar después de todo Enanin –chilla saliendo de su escondite tras la puerta del aula, y acercándose a mí.

-¡Cuatro ojos! –me detengo alarmado, pulsando las teclas largo rato, y luego quitando ambas manos del piano.

-Ya sabía yo que tu talento musical tenía que salir por algún lado –me dice, palmeándome la espalda.

-Tch, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –reclamo cuando se sienta a mi lado en el piano.

-Escuchando tu angelical voz –me confianza llena de alegría apoyándose brazos cruzados sobre las teclas.

-Me espiabas, metiche –digo de pie, voy cogiendo mi mochila para colgármela al hombro.

-Escuché los mejores momentos -comienza a caminar a mi lado, yo acelero el paso a la salida.

-¿Qué quieres para cerrar el pico? –propongo con la mano en la perilla.

-Por el contrario Rivaille. Quiero hacerlo público –pone su mano en la puerta impidiéndome salir.

-¿Qué dices? –no comprendo las opadas que dice esta mujer. Ella se pone de brazos cruzados y me mira muy terca para decir:

-Forma parte de Mi banda –.

-Me niego –reitero. Abriéndome paso y la puerta, para salir al pasillo.

-De acuerdo, Levi –dice su voz asiéndome creer que se rindió -...Pero si no aceptas, le diré a la maestra que ya tiene el "sólo"que buscaba, para el día de mi Padre.

Me detengo en el pasillo. ¡Diablos, eso no! No puedo permitir que Eren me vea tocar frente a todos el día del Padre, no mientras él sigue creyendo que no puedo hacerlo. Volteo a verla con rabia, y apretando la mandíbula.

-Está bien. –acepto a regañadientes.

-¡Perfecto! ...Serás el Vocalista, y participaremos en el concurso de bandas. –me va comunicando.

-Extorsionista. –blasfemó, saliendo de la institución.

[Eren narra]

-Oh, formaras una banda Levi –le digo enterándome de su boca, mientras lo veo caminar por fuera en mi rumbo, hacia el carro a unos pasos de él.

-Por supuesto que no. Está loca saca conclusiones por sí sola. –habla abriendo la puerta del copilotó.

-Vamos Levi, ya aceptaste o de lo contrario iré hasta tu casa a buscarte para traerte a los ensayos –ella le arquea una ceja, negándome lo que Levi afirmaba.

-Acosadora –la insulto arrojando su mochila en el asiento.

-Gruñón –le contesta, mientras Levi frunce su ceño.

-Loca –ataca volviendo a hablar

-Enano –contraataca mostrándole esa sonrisa satisfecha con su enojo.

-Hanji creo que... -digo interrumpiendo su pelea verbal.

-Si Erencito –me contesta caminando a un costado mío.

-No, nada. –prefiero callar, y echarme a andar el auto, cuando Levi me dice "conduce".

-Peste –vuelve a comenzar Levi sentado en el asiento de copiloto.

-Misofóbico (demente de la limpieza) –contestaba al darse la vuelta a la siguiente esquina.

Esos dos parecían un par de niños, jejeje. No han cambiado nada. Me rio un par de veces al girar la llave, Levi se da cuenta con facilidad de mi sonrisa burlona ante la situación.

-Andando Eren, la cena se enfría.

-Por supuesto, cantante.

.

[A la mañana siguiente. En la sala audiovisual. Levi narra]

-Ven aquí Levi, vamos a practicar. Mañana es el concurso de bandas –llamaba Zoe en el escenario, sosteniendo su bajo de color rojo.

-Si, como sea ya voy –dije. Eren camina lento a nuestro detrás. Estaba más que feliz de enterarse de que voy a cantar en el concurso de bandas. Claro que aun no está enterado de mi destreza en el piano, pero eso será un tema aparte. Solo Zoe lo sabe, y me prometió no comentárselo a nadie.

Eren deja mi chaqueta a un costado de las bancas del público. Se la había pasado en mi asenso al escenario. Se sienta, viéndome orgulloso y con un brillo expectante en sus ojos verde esperanza.

Cojo el micrófono en mi mano cerrando los ojos y empezando a interpretar la canción que quedamos de acuerdo anoche, es que Eren interrumpe.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda? –me pregunta curioso, y sentado en primera fila.

-No hay nombre –respondo casi de inmediato.

-Ese nombre es perfecto Levi. Nos llamaremos "No Name" –dice Zoe, rompiendo el silencio con estruendoso sonido de su bajo.

...Y Así se creó No Name. Ña, mentira no tengo idea pero es un buen intento no?

Holo~ chicas como han estado?...ya sé, queréis "¡Muerte a Nana!" ahora, pero Lo siento... No pude actualizar en diciembre, pero subiere el otro cap pronto...Por ello.

Las quiero mucho, gracias por esperarme. Soy demasiado tardona lose. Se me cuidan. Nos vemos pronto.

Nana-chan.


	19. Capitulo 19 Cantando a la Libertad

Capitulo 19: Cantando a la Libertad.

**Nota: Poner la canción desde que empieza a cantar Levi.**

El lugar estaba oscuro, lleno de música. La gente saltaba y gritaba, fueron amontonándose en los alrededores. Hay un gran disturbio, las luces de verde, rojo, azul y amarillo, por arriba del escenario alumbran por segundos el rostro de las miles de estudiantes que están reunidos en las tribunas y de pie.

**Oh were have the brains to think hard **

**Wear our favorite clothes**

**We are at no doubt **

**Human beings many small lives**

** They were born _(they were born)_**

**Whith the face _(whith the face)_**

**Of dying for someone de morir por **

**_(For someone A human baby)_**

**A human baby**

**When will they find out**

**_(whet will they find out the true fact, yeah)_**

**That at the point they were born, we are**

**_(we are winners)_**

**_(the)_**** winners of earth**

Los jóvenes, sostienen sus teléfonos en las manos filmando a la primera banda juvenil en escenario, escuchando las voces de los jóvenes cantantes.

[Levi narra]

Por fuera del telón solo hay disturbio.

**Aa hotori tonari no kimi ga toikakeru**

**Dakara yorisoi ikiru kirameku made **

Parte de la voz de los cantantes me llega, mientras yo permanezco por detrás del escenario. Voy frotándome las sienes con la yema de mis dedos. La gente allá afuera hace demasiado escándalo, no me deja pensar.

-Tch, Solo falta una banda mas para salir –hablo, aun no estoy consciente de querer hacerlo.

La gente allá afuera, es… Mucha. Levanto levemente el telón para ver al público. Gente chillando llena de euforia, saltando de un lado para el otro. No, la verdad no me importa, solo son una panda de cerdos y nada más. Vuelvo a dejar caer la tela roja y suspiro con resignación ahora. Es un concurso, y pienso ganarlo, por lo que cantaría para…

-¡Levi-kun! –grita alarmista esa mujer.

-¿Qué mierda buscas ahora Zoe? –reprendo al verla llegar a mí con presura.

-Levi, entramos en menos de unos minutos. La segunda banda ya entro -.

-Eso ya lose, deberías tomar tu bajo e ir a tu puto puesto ¡ahora! –reclamo

-Lose lose Levi, pero antes debes ponerte esto –me extiende su mano, bajo la vista de ella, a lo que sostiene en sus manos, encuentro unas vendas blancas.

-Pero que Mierda?! No voy a ponerme esa porquería –.

-Es necesario Levi, en escenario nuestros nombres permanecen en el anonimato, ahora date la vuelta. –lo hago, mientras ella comienza a pasarlo por mi cabeza. Frunzo el ceño un par de veces cuando lo pasa por mis ojos. Después de unos intentos, en que no llegaba a ajustar nada. Me quite de encima sus manos, y preferí hacerlo solo.

-Bien, pero recuerda salimos apenas termine la canción –dice alejándose, corriendo un poco y dejando que el bajo se mueva de un lado al otro en su vientre.

Me doy la vuelta, dando la cara contra el telón. Termino el agarre, dejando que los últimos tercios de la venda del moño caigan amarrados hasta mi espalda y parte de mi cuello, cuando su voz regresa.

-¡Levisito-kun! -me grita. Me doy la vuelta, pero solo mi rostro.

-Ahora que, Mierda?! ¡No ves que no tengo tiempo! -exploto en rabia.

-Olvide decirte algo –se va acercando a mí, y al segundo siguiente tengo su aliento a un metro –Gracias por hacer esto y entrar a la banda…

No puede ser, Zoe y su sentimentalismo. ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres últimamente?, Están todas mas lo…cas.

Iba pensando cuando recibo, un ligero roce en la mejilla. Seguido de un golpe en la cabeza, gritándome "¡Suerte Enano! No desafines". Si, esa era loca de Zoe. Cuanto destetaba a la mujer, pero me agradaba que fuera mi amiga. Inflo mis cachetes de aire y rabia. "No la mates aun. Necesitas bajista", me recuerdo. Suelto el aire y me acomodo el saco.

-¡Grandioso, Aplausos! –iba pidiendo el hombre de traje, entrando nuevamente al escenario. Después de que haya caído el telón, para que nosotros tomáramos nuestros respectivos lugares.

– ¡Esas fueros las Siker's! –Camina en el escenario -…Ahora pasamos con los últimos concursantes, -va leyendo las notas en su mano, junto al micrófono.

Las cuatro chicas que componían a la segunda banda van saliendo, quitándose las guitarras. Mike y Zoe caminan por mí detrás cuando nos topamos de entrada y ellas de salida, con la cantante de grupo. Al verme, solo hace una mofa con su boca, viendo las vendas en mi rostro se hondea en gracia, creyéndome estúpidamente ciego. Se aleja con sus compañeras a sus costados, murmurando "Fenómenos". No le doy la mayor importancia acción y continúo mi andar. Ya que eso no es competencia. Pelear fuera del escenario no me va a dar la ventaja. Es en el escenario y con el público gritando mi nombre, donde la hare morder polvo y tragarse esas palabras. Ahí es donde voy a derrotar a todos, ese es mi campo de batalla y mi voz, la filosa arma que usare en mi defensa. Cada uno de nosotros vamos tomando nuestro lugar en el escenario.

Yo al centro, voy posicionándose frente al micrófono. Zoe se encuentra a mi derecha, con el mismo traje celeste que el mío. Esa loca no se puso hasta la corbata pero como sea. Mike esta a mi izquierda por detrás, toma asiento en la batería.

-Ahora tenemos a la tercera y última banda, esta noche estarán interpretando…-dice por detrás del telón.

Yo interrumpo el sonido de su voz, dando un último suspiro al sostener micrófono.

-Huelo a miedo por acá –comenta Mike con las baquetas en sus manos para los platillos.

-Seguro es Levi –le contesta Zoe, afinando las cuerdas de su bajo.

-¡A callar, Cuatro ojos! –reprendo después de oír por detrás del telón un par de risas.

-..Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¡La banda de No Name! –.

El telón se va elevando de a poco, dejándonos en la oscuridad frente a todo el público presente. Segundos después se prenden las luces de los reflectores sobre nuestras cabezas, individualmente para cada uno. Zoe y Mike empiezan su dúo de inicio. Yo mantengo la cabeza gacha los primeros instantes, torciendo el rostro ante el silencio y la perplejidad tatuada en el rostro de los expectantes.

Elevo el rostro, cogiendo de un tirón el micrófono en mis manos, dándole el rostro al público es que pronuncio.

**-Arrodíllense, Cerdos –.**

Me quedo esperando la respuesta una vez pronunciando eso. Breves instantes antes de ponerme cantar.

**Te mostrare como te puedo cortar en pedazos**

**Hasta el mismo futuro **

** Si deseas la salvación **

** Arrodíllate ante mí**

El bajo de Zoe se va escuchando junto a la batería. Elevo mi visión al público un momento, mientras las manos de Zoe desaparecen en las cuerdas que suena en el respectivo raspado.

**Visión paralizada**

**Sentido común distorsionado**

**En este mundo (Escuela)**

**¿A quién pertenece?**

**No es necesario entender la respuesta**

**Ahora mismo la rescribiré**

**Las eternas Alas de la libertad **

**Están en mi espalda**

**Si aquel cuerpo que deambula sin saber a dónde ir**

**Desea tener un camino que emprender**

**Póstrate ante el**

Me inclino hacia delante, cogiendo con mi otra mano la base de micrófono al empezar el coro con fuerza.

**Te mostrare como te puedo cortar en pedazos**

**Hasta el mismo futuro **

**Si deseas la salvación **

**Arrodíllate ante mí**

Chasqueo la lengua y el bajo entra de nuevo, sacando esos acordes tan bien acompañado con el repetido golpeteo de la batería. Ellos me correaban con el instrumento, haciendo eco de mi voz en el lugar.

**Pero que tragedia**

**La taza de té se ha enfriado**

**Que irritantes son las absurdas reglas (de la Escuela)**

**El que decide en quien creer o que decisiones tomar**

**Eres tú mismo**

**Guarda tus pensamientos,**

**Y un inquebrantable juramento en tu corazón **

**¿Por qué peleamos? y ¿Por qué razón?**

**Piénsalo, cabeza hueca**

**Mira hacia el frente y sígueme**

**Si deseas contemplar la verdad de este mundo**

**Con tus propios ojos **

**No desvíes la mirada**

Alargaba mi voz en último tono, mi voz se confundía con el sonido del bajo y la batería. Zoe inclina la cabeza abajo y arriba, mientras su pie pisotea el suelo en lo que eleva la nota en altitud. Terminando en un sonido agudo, se le cruzan unos mechones en el rostro, yo continuo…

**Si aquel cuerpo que deambula sin saber a dónde ir**

**Desea tener un camino que emprender**

**Póstrate ante el**

**Te mostrare como te puedo cortar en pedazos**

**Hasta el mismo futuro **

**Si deseas la salvación **

**Arrodíllate ante mí**

Mis mechones se movían adelante y hacia atrás, mientras más eleva el tono al sostener el micrófono. El escuchar el toque final del bajo, y antes de que se acabe el eco resultante el platillo de la batería. Es que eleve la vista de nuevo al frente, derecho, entre los miles de gritos que oía en el interior del lugar, para decir

**-Nada mal para ser un maldito cerdo. **

-¡WAAAAHHH! ¡NO NAME! ¡NO NAME! –A mí alrededor escucho muchos gritos por parte de estudiantes del colegio, mujeres y demás alumnado y público presente.

Me dedico a observar a ese público que nos grita y adula. Es irritante el chillido, pero puedo acostumbrarme. La gente levanta sus manos repitiendo nuestro nombre. Mi vista no es completa con la vendas sobre el rostro pero aun así, aprecio las miles de figuras moviéndose a nuestro delante. Encuentro a Eren en ese gentío de personas mirando el escenario. Solo a mí, gritando mi nombre lleno de entusiasmo, y con una… ¿Que tiene en la cabeza? Es una venda blanca con el nombre de "No Name". Tiene suerte de que este con los ojos vendados.

-Los ganadores –dice el locutor calmando al público, y llamando su atención.

Las tres bandas se reúnen en el centro del escenario. Cada una esperamos el veredicto final. Zoe me abraza intempestivamente por detrás, colgando un brazo en mi cuello.

-Tranquilo Levi, vamos a ganar –dice muy segura y sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sobornaste a alguien? –inquiero, ella comienza a reírse con mas altitud. Conociéndola, me pongo a dudar de su respuesta.

Por todo el lugar hay miles de voces, tanto hombres como mujeres gritan enérgicos el nombre la banda que quieren que gane. Es obvio que no éramos la única apoyada. Pero nos aplaudieron más que a los otros, refuto en mi mente. Como sea, me cruzo de brazos a un costado.

Hay un redoble de tambores para que diga el nombre. Tch, maldito sonido solo me produce inquietud.

-Los ganadores son…¡La banda de No Name! Por su sorprendente primer debut de esta noche… -con la noticia anunciada el bullicio es mayor.

La gente avanza a nuestra dirección, se nos arremeten encima, subiendo al escenario y cargándonos sobre sus hombros. Llevándonos a la entrada. Me sorprendo e impacto al principio, aunque no está nada mal ser una estrella.

.

.

.

.Tres semanas después.

[Eren narra]

Levi es un buen chico, o eso es lo que quiero creer. Con sus 15 años cumplidos, está un poco más rebelde. Actúa según su ley, su ímpetu aumentado también. No puedo negárselo, de todas formas Levi está en la edad de la pubertad.

Llego a su cuarto con la taza de té acostumbrada antes de la cena. Frente a su puerta, la voy tocando un par de veces. Lleva encerado ahí dentro desde que le prohibí salir esta noche a casa de su Amigo Smith. La verdad es que ha estado saliendo mucho estos días y los anteriores, casi nunca lo veía dormir en casa y me preocupaba. Según decía Levi hoy era el cumpleaños de su amigo Erwin, pero la verdad estaba seguro que esa era una de las tantas escusas que me dio para salir con Zoe y Mike estos días. Aunque, su talento musical no puede negarse. Levi tiene una hermosa voz, me alegra mucho que esté desarrollando sus aptitudes.

-Levi, ábreme la puerta,.. Traigo té –digo, se mantiene callado –Es Té negro, el que te gusta.

Comento, pero hay silencio. Introduzco la llave por la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

-¿Levi? –pregunto abriendo un cuarto, que extraño que no hable. Seguro es el enfado.

Cuando termino de abrir la puerta y veo la habitación hecha un revuelo. La ropa se encuentra tirada por todo lado, al igual que los cuadernos. La taza de té se me cae al suelo. Derramo parte del líquido en mi zapato mientras me encamino a la cama. En el que veo un bulto mal envuelto que aparentaba ser su cuerpo. Lo destapo, no es Levi. Sino un par de sus pantalones y camisas, dentro de una almohada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar su escape. Chasqueo la lengua un rato y voy a la ventana, la descubro abierta. Me pongo a observar la calle está vacía y sin ruido aparente.

-Demonios Levi, otra vez no... –digo, regresaba la mirada al interior de la vivienda cuando me encuentro la cuerda atada en la ventana.

-¡Levii! –grito en rabia su nombre. Saltando la cuerda de mis manos.

Había ido sin permiso a esa fiesta cuando le deje en claro, y desde un inicio que No lo hiciera. Cojo el móvil y me dispongo a llamarlo. Va sonando un par de veces, hasta que escucho la grabación de "Este usuario esta desconectado". Oh, Levi está más que castigado.

.

[Levi narra]

Sostengo el micrófono en mis manos, apretándolo con fuerza al cantar.

**Te mostrare como te puedo cortar en pedazos**

**Hasta el mismo futuro **

**Si deseas la salvación **

**Arrodíllate ante mí**

Zoe avanza un paso, interpretando el bajo en la parte del instrumental. Elevando la nota al terminar, Mike en el batería la campaña tocando y haciendo sonar las baquetas en los platillos. Hago un mohín en el rostro en una risa al volver a dirigirme al público.

-No gritan tal mal para ser unos cerdos –suelto.

-AHH! AHHH! SI NO NAME! LOS AMAMOS! –grita la multitud eufórica en esta fiesta.

Obviamente estaba aquí clandestinamente. No le veo porque no? Quiero cantar y lo hare.

-Silencio cerdos –digo por el micrófono, me molesta como se oye mi voz por él cuando no canto.

-Ah! Levi-san! –vuelven a gritan mujeres -¡Otra! ¡Otra! –pide el publico.

-Tendrá que esperar… -comunico -…hoy venimos a cantar, en festejo del cumpleaños de Erwin Smith -.

El nombrado se hace presente subiendo al escenario, saludando al público. Dándoles las gracias por asistir hoy a festejarlo y demás cursilerías. Yo me pongo a pensar porque parte de la ventana entrare a casa hoy,… Mmm, la puerta seria más efectivo, indago.

Volvemos a interpretar música, pero esta vez es otra canción titulada "Clarity". Entre más tiempo pasa noto que la multitud crece. Empiezan a tomar bebidas y bailar opadas en el centro. De igual forma nosotros bajamos de escenario, mezclándolos con la gente abajo.

No le veía nada de atractivo a ver a tantas personas reunidas a mí alrededor, buscando que les preste atención…. O acepte sus insinuaciones a mi persona. Esta era la única parte de la fama que no me agradaba.

-Demasiado molesto para responder –oigo la voz de Mike a mi costado.

-Saben lo que pienso de eso. No entiendo porque insisten en el tema –chasqueo la lengua y comienzo a descruzar los brazos – ¿Donde está Zoe con mi bebida? No soporto tanta mierda junta

-Creo que se entretuvo en la pista de baile –me señala un circulo de gente alrededor de Zoe, desamorándose en el suelo.

-Sabía que iba arrepentirme de darle dinero –dije caminando en su dirección. Más le valía no haber gastado mi paga en la botella de sky que se derramaba de su mano.

-¡Zoe! -protesto abriéndome paso entre los hombres, para verla estirando la pata en el suelo.

Aprieto la mandíbula, iba a golpearla tanto que hasta me dolería la mano. Pero de que le sacaba mi paga, se la sacaba!

Antes de que pueda avanzar el siguiente paso y darle su merecida tunda, se me cruza el mastodonte de Smith.

-Carajo, Smith. Quítate. Voy a romperle tanto la cara a esa loca que nadie podrá reconocerla como parte de la banda –decía tratando de dar el siguiente paso.

-¡Levi no! Es mi fiesta, podrías no… -pedía reteniendo mi andar, y parte de mi muñeca con su mano.

-¡La matare! Mira en lo que se gasto mi paga, como para que le de semejante indulto –reclamo soltándome de su agarre.

-Si ese es problema, yo te invito la próxima ronda –levanto la ceja al verlo. Parece firme en su palabra, doy la vuelta olvidándome de Zoe y llegando al bar.

-Un whisky…doble –le pido al barrista. Si Erwin pagaría, no escatimaría en gastos.

Erwin llega a mi lado, después de que me dan el trago yo me lo voy tomando dejándolo seco a la tercera, pido otro en cuanto me lo acabo. Estas disputas con Zoe me daban mal sabor de boca, por lo que repito… Además Smith es un hijo rico de un prestigioso militar, porque no repetir las veces que quiera.

-Levi –me nombra al verme con el siguiente vaso en mano. Debería pedir la botella.

-¿Qué sucede Smith? No puedes pagar el trago –digo bebiéndome mas de ese liquido amarillento.

-No, claro que no –dice –Pero no prefieres un Martini

-Me ves con cara de puta –recrimino moviendo el trago en mi mano. Los hielos se rozan, haciendo su peculiar sonido, miro el trago. Dos cubos de hielo, ¿Quién le pone dos? ¿Por qué no le pusieron tres?

La plática con el tarado de Smith continúo. Va diciéndome opadas y cosas sin importancia, no me interesa sigo tomando mientras él me cuenta. Contrario a lo que yo hago, en el gentío de la fiesta hay una persona que está pendiente de mi. Observándome de lejos, cada una de las acciones que realizo. Meneando la cabeza en negativa a mi comportamiento, va sacando su móvil para comunicarle algo a la persona, que asumo lo contrato. Su rostro no me era para nada familiar, además no lo distingo bien por el hombro de Smith estorbando.

-Asique, que dices Levi ¿Me acompañas? -me dice, yo no lo escucho mientras me tambaleo a un lado, tratado de ver mejor a ese hombre que desaparece por la entrada.

-Levi –llama por segunda vez, volteo a él, escuchando mi nombre.

-Escuchaste lo que dije –Me lanza en forma de pregunta, me toco las sienes. Inconforme.

-Hablabas de tu perro,.. o algo parecido –digo al tomar otro trago.

-No. Levi quiero que me acompañes a la terraza. –habla, yo comienzo a avanzar entre el gentío.

-Me ves con cara de querer congelarme el culo allá fuera –suelto con sarcasmo persiguiendo esa figura que ahora me resulta borrosa. Esa persona quien era? ¿Me conocía? Le diría a donde estaba a Eren… No puedo permitir eso.

-Levi no vayas… ¿Qué están haciendo? Estas borracho –dice agarrando mi cuerpo por detrás, apresando mi espalda a su pecho.

-¡Que no estoy borracho! ¡Soltarme! –digo en protesta moviendo los hombros y levantado parte de mis brazos, ya que Mike mas se une para retenerme en la entrada.

-Clarín... Clarinete… Claro que lo estas Levi. Vas por ahí persiguiendo fantasmas, ¿Quién era esta vez? …Tu adorable padre… -se me burla la cuarto ojos sin lentes. Tienes suerte de que no se los pusiera con las vendas en su rostro o se los hubiese roto por milésima vez cuando estampe mi puño contra su rostro y cayó en seco al suelo.

-¡No te metas Zoe! –grito molesto. En eso se arma el tumulto y pelea en la residencia Smith.

.

[Eren narra]

Veo el reloj en mi muñeca. Levi se está tardando, ya son menos cuarto para las una. ¿Dónde se mete? Ya es muy tarde, para que consiga un taxi a esta hora. Podrían llevárselo maleantes u otras personas. Quizá ocurra que Levi al defenderse, ellos lo golpearan y metieran a una carreta para llevárselo de mercancía y traficarlo en México. No paro de pensar como un loco, mientras retuerzo con fuerza, una vez más el teléfono en mis manos. Toco su imagen en pantalla y comienza discar su número otra vez. Llega a las cuatro tonadas y sigue sin contestar. Debería rendirme, se perfectamente que después de la quinta tonada entra al buzón, ya lo he llamado tanto para verificarlo. Oigo de nuevo ese mensaje en pantalla. Corto la llamada después de terminar de escucharlo. Lo alejo de mi oreja y veo el registró de llamadas.

**_Levi hijo_**

_Móvil 49 4579893_

_(35) llamadas sin éxito_.

Suspiro, y paso a la mensajería.

Leo los antiguos mensajes que le había dejado.

_Enviados _

**19: 38** _¡Levi! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Vuelve ahora!_

**20:17** _Levi no me ignores, y contesta el maldito teléfono._

**21: 52 **_Levi, ya es más de la nueve. Regresa. _

**23: 46** _Hijo, falta menos cuarto para las 12. ¿Dónde te encuentras? _

_ Yo te recojo. Juro que no estoy molesto. Contéstame Levi._

Comienzo a escribir en el teclado táctil, y luego lo envió.

**00: 29** _ Levi, regresa a casa. Estoy preocupado._

Espero hasta que el mensaje dice enviado. Luego suspiro y decido volver a llamar. Creo que voy a volver loco, si no aparece.

-Levi, ¿Dónde te metes? –digo escuchando el tercer pitido.

Es entonces que escucho el timbre la puerta. De inmediato doy un salto de la silla en la que me encuentro y corro a atender la puerta. Mi corazón esta que salta y da brincos hasta llegar, cuando por fin la abro Levi se encuentra del otro lado. Esta apoyado en el marco de la puerta, despeinado y con la ropa arrugada.

-Eren,… -iba diciendo al avanzar un paso levantando el dedo índice para excusarse. No espero más de sus palabras y lo abrazo. Gracias al cielo, había vuelto. Me alegraba que se encontrara bien. Lo apretó con fuerza, asegurándome de que este completo. Giro un par de veces su rostro revisándolo por los lados. Abro su boca, está saludable y,… detecto el aroma a alcohol por toda su persona. Más aun al abrir la boca.

-Levi estuviste tomando, cuando… -cubre mis labios con su mano.

-Shh, silencio Eren. No vine a escuchar tus palabras, quiero que me des más dinero para ir a comprar… -su voz es interrumpida por un pequeño hipo, que hace saltar a su cabeza a un lado. Esta mareado.

-No, no Levi –digo metiéndolo a la casa –Tu no vuelves a salir y mucho menos en ese estado.

-Noo... tu déjame –me ataja apenas, tambaleándose en la sala –Tengo que ir por mas whisky…-vuelve a hipear.

-¿Whisky? ¿Quién te dio whisky?

-Ah, no hagas preguntas y dame ya la plata

-No lo hare, ¿Cuántas de esas te tomaste Levi? –le pregunto el está lejos de hacerme caso. Levanta su mano a mi rostro, moviéndola de un lado para el otro.

-Crees que estoy borracho… –me dice -¿Cuántos dedos veces? –mueve su mano frente a mí. No sé si contestarle mientras el apenas y logro poder doblar su pulgar para poner los cuatro dedos.

-¿Qué cuantos vez, amigo? –dice, su aliento esta fuerte a bebida.

-Yo veo seis. Todos tenemos seis, ¿verdad Mike? –levanta sus manos a los costados esperando que lo apoyen.

-¿Mike? –digo al sujetarlo en brazos para que no caiga.

-Sí, ese estúpido poste con peluca me trajo aquí –responde moviendo sus manos a un lado y al otro por mi cuello.

-Eren lo traje para acá, ya que se puso violento en la fiesta de Smith–me dice el chico rubio entrando por la puerta

-¿Smith? –pregunto. Así que al parecer Levi decía la verdad sobre esa fiesta.

-¿violento yo? –Murmura Levi por mí detrás después de haberlo soltado para platicar con Mike.

-¡¿Quieres pelea amigo?! Suelta a la escoba ¡ahora! y metete conmigo –Mike y yo giramos la cabeza en dirección de Levi, que le esta gritando al trapeador en la esquina. Dentro de un minuto estrangula al trapeador y se le cae la escoba en su cabeza, se está peleando con los utensilios de limpieza en el suelo hasta que nota que lo vemos.

-¿¡Y tú que me estas mirando!? Te estás poniendo de su parte –me dice alterado. Decido ignorarlo, y giro la cabeza en dirección a Mike.

-Ya veo. Gracias por traerlo, yo me ocupare de Levi a partir de ahora.

-Buenas noches, Señor Jaeger. –me dice caminando a la puerta.

-Igualmente –digo acompañándolo. Cuando su voz por detrás nos detiene.

-Oye tú ¡rubio de peluca! No huyas ¡ven aquí! ¡Que a ti también te voy a dar! Puedo con todos –dice avanzando a la salida, cuando a parece la muchacha Zoe con una botella de cerveza en la mano, en el portal de mi casa, por detrás de Mike.

-Eso ess ¡Eren castígalo! ¡Dale duro! ¡Golpéalo que eso le gusta! –grita.

-¡Zoe regresa al auto! –Mike le comienza a gritar, yo retengo a Levi

-Noooo Mikesito… Tenemos que ir mas whisky, quiero ver como el enano se baja los calzones –dice ella derramando el trago.

-Se acabo Zoe. No vamos –dice Mike que se la carga en el hombro, y se la lleva por fuera, hacia una camioneta verde. Yo voy cerrando la puerta.

-Oye maldita loca, ¡regresa acá fenómeno de sin lentes! Te voy a dar tu merecido -dice Levi tratando de alcanzarlos pero me interpongo entre él y la salida, se estrella en mi pecho, comienza a colar sus manos por mi cuello y hombros para arañar la puerta.

-Ay Levi. Eres un caso, vamos a dormir. –le digo.

-¿dormir? Noooo ¡Yo No quiero ir a dormir! –dice haciendo un puchero en el rostro al comenzar a hacerse para atrás, tratando de escapar de mi.

-Levi, ven vamos. Yo te llevo –me ofrezco viendo que ahora ha entrado a la cocina.

-Nooo –vuelve a gritar alzando la cabeza por de encima de la masa y ahora se escapa al sofá. –No voy a ir ¡No me obligas!

Dios, se comporta como un niño pequeño. La bebida hace estragos con Levi.

-Bien, bien ¿Qué quieres hacer? –digo sentándome a su lado. Levi se me queda viendo un rato, luego de que le dedico mi mirada resignación. El se me va acercando, gateo un poco entre los cojines, acercándose con precaución, pero buscando mí regazo.

-Tengo que golpear a Zoe…Mmm, no me ha devuelto mi dinero… –dice al comenzar acurrucarse en mis piernas. Acaricio los mechones metidos en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, ya arreglaras cuentas con ella mañana. –continuo con esa acción hasta que el comienza a bostezar.

-Esa tipa se robo mi dinero, lo despilfarro en el suelo. Tengo que matarla –decía con molestia, tratando de poner de pie.

-No, tranquilo Levi, tranquilo –digo poniendo mis manos en sus hombros evitando que se levante y vuelva a dormir. Lo hace, pero cae contra mi pecho se apega en el otra vez, moviendo ese pequeño cuerpo para acomodarse mejor entre mis piernas. Me quedo sentado viendo como aquella nariz inspira un aroma familiar en mí, abre ligeramente la boca al bostezar de nuevo.

-Oye –dice, cuando lo veo por un momento, tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Si Levi –contesto al abrazando su cuerpo por la espalda. Asegurándome de que esté a mi lado.

-Mmm, no le digas a Eren que salí sin permiso –me cuenta durmiente.

-Así, si si… no le diré –sonríe en reflejo, apoyando mi mentón en su cabecilla. ¿Por qué razón sentía tan calma en el corazón al verlo dormir a mi lado? Debes ser la costumbre, este apego que siento. De querer protegerlo de todo. Muevo mis alrededor de su cintura cuando Levi vuelve a hablar.

-Sí,…por favor,… no quiero que se enoje conmigo, yo lo quiero mucho… mucho... –me confiesa. Otra vuelta su voz se sume en el silencio. Inhaló el suficiente aire para llenar mis pulmones de aire elevando mi pecho y parte de rostro de Levi que descansaba en el.

-No podría enojarme contigo Levi, yo también te…–iba diciendo cuando comienzo a escuchar el respirar rítmico de sus ronquidos en mi pecho. Me voy moviendo, ligeramente en el sofá. Descubriendo a un Levi soñoliento, fuertemente agarrado a mi cuello. Admiro por unos segundos las largas pestañas que tiene rozándose con mi ropa, su boca también algo abierta parecía que dentro de unos minutos empezaría a babear sobre mí. Debe estar exhausto.

-Buenas noches Levi –le digo al ponerme de pie, escucho que susurra mi nombre en un ronquido cuando comienzo a caminar.

Acomodo bien su cabeza por encima de mi hombro, cargándolo como un niño pequeño. Levi se molestaría de estar consciente, pero como anda dormido no me hace lio y yo continuo mi camino subiendo las escaleras. Igual que de niño sigue siendo ligero. Llego a su habitación en minutos y comienzo a recostarlo en su cama. Le quito es saco, los zapatos, y la vendas blancas en su rostro con cuidado. Fue sencillo, ya que con un par de vueltas salieron, estaban deshechas y colgándose a los costado desde que Levi ingreso a casa. Le desamarro la corbata y no puedo evitar ver su rostro tan sumiso, inconsciente, también está algo pálido. Es un angelito durmiendo en una nube por lo que no decido molestarlo. Voy metiendo sus piernas en las sabanas, y termino de cubrir su vientre y pecho con la frazada blanca. Me siento a su lado para admirarlo un poco mientras duerme, es tan hermoso. Me inclino hacia el otra vez, quiero darle un beso más en la frente. Esta algo caliente pero no importa, en mi descenso hacia él me doy cuenta que estoy muy debajo de su frente, en su mejilla. Es correcto besarle su mejilla,…

Suena el teléfono en la cocina de abajo. Me quita el estupor de lo que estoy por hacer. Mientras mueve un poco su rostro, haciendo un mohín en el, como símbolo de descontento.

-Shh. Sigue durmiendo –le digo, el comienza a darse vuelta y quedar de costado en la cama, yo me pongo de pie. Viéndolo un rato y recuerdo que está sonando. Apago la luz en la alcoba de Levi, cerrando la puerta veo de la ventana abierta. Bien, iba a clausurar esa ventana mañana.

Llego por fin abajo y contesto la llamada.

-Alo, ¿Quién habla? –se me hacia raro que alguien llamara, a esta hora de la noche como para que conteste con mi nombre y un buenas noches.

-Querido nieto, ha llegado la hora de hablar. –me dice su voz por la bocina.

-Buenas noches GrandMa. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –digo algo nervioso por el tono cortante de su voz en la llamada.

-Hijo mío. El tiempo ha llegado. –decreta en una sentencia final, yo abro los ojos.

-Oh –murmuro. Mi tiempo con Levi acaba de terminar.


	20. Capitulo situacion

**Hola. Gente hermosa ¡¿Como han estado?!. Lo sé, lo sé... Me matareis. Puede que ya planearon hasta como enterarme en su blibioteca. Perdón, Lo siento mucho, en serio que estoy apenada. Desde que hubo problemas en el fanfition,y con lo que podía entrar, me afliji muchisimo. Y no pude publicar por acá :(**

**Bueno, cambiando un poco, ya ando libre, y ando retrasada por acá. Así que SI quieren un maratón de los próximos cuatro capítulos. Lo haré, en tanto, FANFICTION me deje publicar. (Siguesiendoayudadaporsuscontatosenface)Las extrañe un montón, en serio TnT No se vayan**

**Para que no se me pierdan. Les traigo la continuación de la Borrachera de Levi... y el tan misterioso: "Se acabo tu tiempo Eren"**

**Agradezco infinitamente a las que siguen leyendo y esperándome, perdón, soy tardona lose. Yo también quiero ahorcarme, Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto. Besothes con sabor a chocolate 3 3 3**

**Nana-chan.**

Capitulo 20: Situacion: ¡A por Eren!

[Levi narra]

Me retuerzo en la cama, de un lado para el otro en un intento de conseguir una mejor postura para dormir. Pero me molesta demasiado la cabeza, como para conseguirlo con éxito. Entre abriendo los ojos la luz de la ventana choca contra mis pupilas y la mayoría de mi rostro. Como si no necesitara otro recordatorio para saber que es un nuevo día.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con más fuerza, tumbándome de nuevo en la cama. Me pongo una almohada en la cabeza sumiéndome en la oscuridad. Quiero silencio y paz, pero la ventana está abierta, y al mundo poco le importa seguir con su curso habitual de todos los lunes mientras yo paso por la tradicional "Resaca". El sonido de la bocina de los autos por fuera, y el maldito tictac del reloj en la pared se repiten una y otra vez, cada uno con más énfasis, igual que si mi mente las escuchara dentro de una grabación y en un eco dentro de mi cerebro. Todos haciendo ruido presionando esa masa dentro de mi cráneo e irritando a mis oídos. Me quito la almohada del rostro. ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos sean todos los que provocan ruido!

-Tkz –murmuro sentándome en la cama. De todas formas tenía que despertar. Pero era mil veces preferible tenderme en esa cama por unas horas más. Me rasco levemente la cabeza pues tengo un malestar en la frente que no se quita. Mi lengua tiene sabor a rayos. Doy un bostezo involuntario y continúo mi despertar pasando mi mano por un costado de mi rostro.

Luego de un rato, levanto con brusquedad las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Tenía la ropa del día anterior puesta. De pie comienzo a dar tropezones para avanzar hasta mi armario y de mala gana llevo mis manos a mi cuello, tratando de jalarme esa maldita corbata para sacármela de encima, pero la descubro vacía.

¡¿Qué?! Pero quien me la había quitado. Oh, sí fue Zoe matare a la mujer, pero... No es solo mi cuello el que está desnudo.

-¡Las vendas! –me toco con rapidez la cara con ambas manos. Tampoco están. Bien, quien fue el maldito ladrón.

Me empezaba a alterar un poco al verme tan ultrajado. Además, mierda no sé porque me siento tan culpable. Tengo un remordimiento en mi pecho, pero no sé qué hice. Solté demasiado la legua o... siento entumecimiento en mis nudillos. Me lo veo y descubro marcas de moretones. Había peleado

-Maldición, no recuerdo nada. –suelto frustrado. Mirándome en el espejo me encuentro toda mi persona en un estado fatal.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta porquería que tengo pegada a la camisa? –interrogo sin tener certeza total de lo que es ese líquido viscoso embarrado en mí.

No tengo ni que decirlo, voy desabotonando la camisa de uno en uno, acabando con mi vientre expuesto. Me quito la camisa de encima arrojando algún lado. No importa, sigo con mi camino hasta el cinturón. No tengo humor ni paciencia para hacerlo con calma, me lo jalo de uno a dos veces sin éxito, cansado me lo quito de un tirón. Sigo con el cierre de mi bragueta. Me acuclillo un poco bajando mis pantalones hasta dejarme en ropa interior. Bien, es hora de un baño.

.

Termino de sacarme el cabello con la toalla blanca y termino frente al espejo de la ventana otra vez. Al menos había vuelto a ser yo, pero...

_"Levi, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace ya mucho tiempo..."_

Esa voz suelta un suspiro. ¿Qué Mierda? ¿Quién demonios se me...?

_"¿Te estás poniendo de su parte? ¡Éntrale! ¡Puedo con todos!"_

_"Cuatro ojos de Mierda ¡Ven Aquí!"_

Ahora era yo el que gritaba dentro de mi cabeza, y los pocos recuerdos que aún me quedaban. El disturbio es tanto que me ha masajeo las sienes para que se me pase. Cuando mi voz vuelve a interrumpir.

_"Te quiero,.. Mmm,...te quiero mucho...Mucho"_

-¡¿Que putas?! –grita alterado y poniéndome las manos en la cabeza. -Pero qué demonios hice ayer, ¿A quién me...? –mi cabeza solo piensa en una persona y...

\- ¡No, No! Eso No puede ser interpretado como... Es que ¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!¡No puede ser! Yo no lo haría, yo no siento nada eso... ¡Simplemente No puede ser! Yo no... No puedo estar...

Antes de que lo diga, por encima de la cómoda suena mi móvil. Camino en su dirección y viendo en pantalla, me doy cuenta de que es tarde. Como las 11 de la mañana. Había sonado, tenía un nuevo mensaje en el WhatsApp.

Lo abro, y viéndolo es inevitable no saber quién es. Me había mandado una nota de voz. Escuche su horrible voz, cantando según ella, yo diría gritando y rompiendo mis tímpanos, cuando me graba "Despiertaaaaa gruñón". Seguido a eso me pongo a escribir.

Hanji: Hola Levicito, te recuerdo que hay ensayo a las 12, en mi cochera. Hoy Levi. Se puntual

Levi: No jodas Zoe.

Hanji se pone en línea ese momento y responde.

Hanji: Prometiste venir Levi TnT

Levi: Tch, maldición. Ya salgo.

Hanji: Te espero 7u7

Levi: Loca.

Cierro su contactó e iba apagar el móvil. Para que no me jodiera con sus llamadas, y luego suelto un suspiro.

¿Por qué de pronto me hallo tan confundido?

No hay razón ni lógica para que yo me sienta así. Tan ansioso, incómodo. Lleno de vergüenza y...

La pantalla de mi móvil vibra. Es un mensaje de Zoe, diciendo "Te apuras" y empezando a grabar. Cierro el contacto pero veo 5 mensajes de Eren en el buzón paso los primeros dos, junto al registro de las 35 llamadas, y continuo leyendo. De aquellos tres mejas el que más me petrifico, fu este:

_"¿Dónde estás? Yo te recojo. Te juro que no estoy molesto. Levi, por favor regresa a casa. Estoy preocupado."_

-Eren... -Balbuceo. Lo había preocupado mucho. Tal vez sea el afecto del trago o el alcohol... No. Lo que siento en mi pecho ahora, es remordimiento.

.

[Eren narra]

No lo he podido dejar de pensar y re pensar. Ni siquiera en el tren de llegada a la mansión de la Abuela. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, y yo como idiota no me había dado cuenta.

Doy un suspiro después de traspasar la puerta caminando tan rápido que dejo por mí detrás a Armin y estoy por cruzar el recibidor y salir hacia afuera a los jardines, cuando este me alcanza y me jala de la camisa.

-Eren es por acá –me indica con la voz que gire hacia la derecha. Me doy cuenta de mi garrafal error y freno en seco. Estos nervios me comen vivo. Le asiento, y voy siguiendo a Armin en completo silencio, y con un paso algo distraído. Hurgando en mis bolsillos a ver que encontraba.

-Lo siento, me distraje un momento, y me perdí. –le iba diciendo en cuando me pide una explicación.

-Tú no te pierdes. Creíste en esta mansión Eren, al igual que tus primos. –Contrarresta, al ver que no tengo ningún fundamento y la excusa que le di es falta, me interroga - ¿Estas evitando algo?

-.. Ya no... –murmuro, pero solo para mí, sin emitir palabra, solo lo digo con mis labios y sin un sonido.

-¿Qué? –se ve confundido

\- Nada –digo forzándome una sonrisa inocente en el rostro-

-No quieres ingresar en la sala tal vez... -Armin me conoce, sabe perfectamente cuando le miento.

-No. Ahí será la reunión y no puedo evitarlo. –ya no le veo ningún sentido seguir evitando todo este asunto.

Llegamos contra la puerta, se halla cerrada, a la espera de todos para poder ingresar. Frente a ella vuelvo a suspirar con agotamiento. El tiempo es un enemigo engañoso. Cura según dicen para las tragedias y el amor, pero siendo sincero. Uno nunca olvida. Siento la mano de Armin en mi hombro, él había decidido acompañarme hoy, apoyo moral supongo, ya que tengo a todo el mundo en mi contra ahora. Aunque sé que su razón para acompañarme y darme este consuelo, que no quiero, al menos ya no de mi amigo y esta gente,.. Es por Annie. El saber que ella vendría, obligado, es lo que lo trae tan animado.

-Todo estará bien Eren –me dice, al parecer también optimista. Sé que tengo que calmarme. "Solo es una reunión. No puede pasar algo malo." Me repito eso en silencio, hasta oír un reclamo a mí detrás.

-Asique El Prodigio de la Familia Jaeger decide aparecer nuevamente después de cinco años de joderme la vida y los planes -habla.

-Jean –murmuro sin dar vuelta se perfectamente que es él, por el tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Que sucede Eren? Ya no te atreves a dar la cara después de todo el desastre que armaste. –me suelta, tengo entendido que cada decisión que tomas repercute en lo que harás, el tiempo solo es un aliado más del rencor que él me tiene. Me doy la vuelta para verlo a la cara, tal como lo imagino tiene el ceño fruncido.

-No vine a pelear Jean –voy pidiendo, por el momento ya no quiero más disputas.

-Ah –abre la boca desfigurándose su mandíbula para hacer esta expresión y avanzar hacia mí, para tomarme por el cuello - ¿A qué viniste, Jaeger? ¡Dilo! Vienes convencer a la Anciana de algo más. De que te de otro oportunidad acaso –reprende en burla contra mi rostro.

-Yo jamás he decidido por la Abuela, y lo sabes –contesto, el no hace más que apretar los puños en la camisa de la cual me retiene.

-¿Y estás seguro de eso? Entonces porque siempre te hace caso a ti, ¡Infeliz! –molesto y con rabia alza su puño contra mi rostro. Veo la golpiza venir, pensando que tal vez me lo merezca. Buscar tu propia felicidad no es malo... Solo lo es cuando, perjudicas la vida de otros, ¿verdad jean?

Le dedico la misma mirada que de niños, cuando era reprendido por mi madre, después de que ocasionara problemas o me peleara con el por tonterías, como que se había comido mi pan. De alguna forma; No me siento listo para todo lo que viene.

A milímetros de mi rostro su puño es detenido por la mano de otra persona. Giro la vista en su dirección después de oír sus palabras.

-Si va a ser una pelea, debe ser justa Jean –termina decir.

-Marco –murmuro, él se dedica abajar la mano de jean y saludarme. -¿Cómo estas Eren?

-...Vivo –respondo acomodándome de nuevo la ropa.

-Tú y yo no hemos terminado Jaeger – me amenaza jean al colocarse a un costado de Marco.

-¡No se peleen! –grita la voz femenina de una mujer. Por los cabellos rubios algo alborotados, sé que es Christa la que se acerca corriendo a nuestra dirección, extendiendo la mano.

-No estamos peleando –le digo pero ella, ya está aquí, apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas al expulsar aire por la boca.

-No mientas Eren... sé que te estabas dejando pegar por jean –dice, Yrmin llega a su lado, friccionándole su espalda.

-No me dejo –respondo haciendo mohines con el rostro. Armin se pone a reír. - ¡Armin!

-Lo siento Eren –se disculpa a mi lado tratando de forzar una tos poco creíble.

-¡Ya se pegaron! ¡Ya se pegaron! Díganme que no me lo perdí – decía Sasha caminando a lado de Mikasa e Yrmin, pero la asiática no le da bola y sigue seria e Yrmin está más preocupada por chista que atenderla a ella.

-Eren... No deberías estar peleando –me habla ella.

-¡Maldición! Que yo no estaba... -reprocho, pero se queda a medias.

-Te lo mereces ¡y lo sabes Jaeger! –la voz de jean me interrumpe alzándola la voz.

-Jean, prometiste no pelear –le reprendía Marco.

-¡Eso es Eren! Caíste sin volverte un cobarde –la voz de Reinner aparece recién entrando con Berthold y Annie.

-Reinner, Maldito traidor yo no estaba— estampa su mano contra la mía, en lo que parece una batalla de "A fuercitas". Pero no, es el saludo que el Mr. Musculo acostumbraba.

-Te extrañe suicida idiota de cabeza hueca y debilucho enclenque –aprieta su mano más contra la mía.

-¡Oye! No era necesarito tantos insultos, bola de esteroides –respondo brusco

\- jejejeje...Está bien. Si crees poder vencerme, Éntrale Jaeger. –se me mofa, soltando mi mano.

-Venga –le suelto y empiezo a formar un puño para estampárselo en su cara. El retrocede aunque yo no le doy tiempo y le tiro un tortazo en el rostro. Recibo otro también. Pero no me importa, esto es un combate, asique ¡A ganar!

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! –salta eufórica Sasha de un lado al otro.

Yo continuo mi combate, por lo visto ya no se siente tan mal ser golpeado. Lanzo Uno y otro golpe sin darme cuenta. Es una pelea, No hay porque retroceder ¿o no Reinner? Pienso en respuesta a él antes de derribarlo, pero es cuando alguien me mete tranca en los pies y caigo al suelo.

Oh diablos, mi cabeza, ese golpe me dolió, levanto la vista para ver a mi asaltante y es...

-Berth porque te metiste, ya lo tenía –dice Reinner al volverme a tomar del cuello. A lo que Berth no le responde, sino me dice.

-No te confíes Eren. No permitiré que Reinner caiga –me advierte, antes de que pueda decirle algo Reinner me levanta asfixiándome del cuello. Lo voy codeando de su abdomen para que me suelte. Maldi-ta Masa de músculos. Reproche en la mente, seguido a eso siento el desequilibrio en el cuerpo de Reinner y Mío. Un pie se mete en los nuestros y nos vuelca al suelo de cabeza. ¿Cómo no poder reconocer a la culpable?

-Annie –pronuncio su nombre desde el suelo.

-Fue suficiente por hoy –sentencia avanzando. Armin va ayudándome a pararme y berth hace lo propio con Reinner. Ya de pie ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Empate –acordamos y vamos a la puerta.

-Eren no te cansas de... -hablaba Armin mi lado pero lo interrumpe la voz de Jean.

-Eren, esos años en los que era tu primo se fueron –lo miro, escuchando todo lo que me va a decir.

-...Todos aquí presentes estamos reunidos por una sola razón que vaya de acuerdo a nuestros beneficios. Ahora hemos vuelto a lo de antes. –Me mira y en su mirada hallo seriedad -La fortuna caerá en mis manos antes que la tuyas.

Suspiro, tornando a mi mirada en sombría a la altura de la severidad que él me muestra.

-En ese caso, ya no eres mi primo. Solo mi enemigo, ¿no? –pregunto.

-Así es. Y recuérdalo bien. –enfatiza al cruzarse de brazos en una esquina.

-De acuerdo, yo también– estoy por decirle algo en respuesta cuando el brazo de Sasha se cuela en mi cuello. Y su aliento de comida, y patatas con queso se asemeja por mi nariz.

-Chicos no tienen que ser tan dramáticos... Todos aquí somos primos y amigos, ¿verdad Christa? –gira su rostro en su dirección.

-Claro que sí. No tenemos por qué pelearnos unos con otros debemos—continuaba hablando cuando Yrmin la abraza con sus dos brazos, que van rodeando su cuello.

-¡Ay, christa! ¡Sos un angelito de paz! –chilla animadísima y soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Por mi parte yo me voy soltando. Jean no había relajado la mirada ni inmutado respecto a mi persona. Mikasa permanecía callada a lado de Armin. Annie lo propio a lado de Reinner y Berth. De voy la vuelta en completo silencio, dándoles la espalda cuando la puerta se abre y los guardias dicen:

-Pasen.

Soy uno de los primeros en avanzar junto a Jean. Ahora, lo único que importa saber es la decisión de la Abuela.

.

[Levi narra]

Mantengo mi vista cerrada mientras canto con el micrófono.

No se puede determinar mi límite

Un impulso cruel que hace a mi pecho palpitar

Entre los sonidos de la batería sigo agarrando en micrófono con ambas manos manteniéndome recto frente a ello para seguir.

Me llena de tranquilidad

Pasión sin ninguna vacilación

Un hermoso fin del mundo

La luz de luna que me inclina al descansó

Termino de cantar, aquella canción en la que contaba mi historia. Clarity. Voy despidiéndome al tiempo que Zoe acaba su interpretación del bajo. Llevo mis manos atrás de mi oreja por donde está la punta del nudo discreto que me hacía con la vendas, voy desenvolviéndolas al tiempo que enredó la delicada tela en mi mano con pesadez hasta terminar. La aseguro dando un par de vuelta más en mis manos y la meto a mi mochila, para ser un ensayo estoy bastante cansado.

-¿Sucede algo Levi? –inquiere Zoe viéndome suspirar al cerrar la mochila y cargármela a la espalda.

-No. No de nada, porque tendría que pasar algo –pregunto con sarcasmo hacia la nada. Odio que me estén interrogando sin propósito. Si no quiero hablar, no hablo y punto. Llevo mi mano al bolsillo y saco móvil

-¡¿QUE!? –el grito de Zoe al verme sacar el móvil me da un respingón hacia delante. Más bien había apretado el celular en la mano o adiós pantalla del Smartphone.

-Que mierdas Zoe, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios gritaste? –particularmente uso mi voz tosca y seca para recriminar.

-Etto, pues Levi...Te dejaron conservar el móvil –decía moviendo los pies en la mesa, habiéndose sentando en el desde que empezó la plática.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! –una vena comenzaba a marcarse en mi frente.

-A mi me lo arrebataron por un mes. Tampoco tendré mesada estas semanas. –confesaba agachando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Te lo mereces por la ladrona, aun no me olvido que me debes mi mesada-

-jejeje vaya memoria que tienes –se ríe al bajar de la mesa y apoyar una de sus manos en mi hombro -Que suertudo eres Enano...Tu padre, es tan comprensivo. ¿Cómo te castigo? Un discurso moral, y sin paga el mes ¿o qué?

-Tch –como si le fuera a responder, aparto su mano de mi hombro y me encamino a la salida de su casa.

Estando a una esquina me freno para tomar el taxi de regreso a mi hogar cuando esa cuestión de remuerde en la cabeza.

Ahora que lo pienso. Eren jamás me ha castigado. De hecho, mi rebeldía hacia que yo cruzara los límites que él nunca me impone. Yo traicionaba su confianza y a él no le importaba ser traicionado por mí.

.

[Eren narra]

-Si No me están comprometidos o ya me tiene pretendiente para el 12 de este mes. ¡Yo seré la que les ponga una Mujer! –su voz de 87 años retumbada en mis oídos y por los alrededores del salón.

-Abuela. No puede hacerme esto, yo... -digo avanzando en su dirección unos cuantos pasos, saliendo del lugar en el que deberían estar los súbditos. Acercándome un poco más a ella y alejándome de mis primos. Conocía perfectamente las consecuencias que me traería esto, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como se desmorona mi vida. Vuelvo a abrir la boca para hablar y pedir una sola cosa. -...Necesito más tiempo para...

-Ya te he dado cinco años –me contesta en reprensión -...y no has logrado nada productivo.

Clava esa mirada de represión, por medio de esos mechones blancos que se hondeaban al compás de los aretes plateados en sus orejas.

-Pero si me permites explicarle yo... –avanzo otro paso moviendo las manos en una súplica hacia el centro, comenzaba a desesperarme. Sabía que en estos momentos ya no era mi Abuela, debía dirigirme a ella como lo que es; Una Reina, sentada en ese trono. Sus ojos azules pasan de mi rostro a las notas en sus manos, esa en la que se detallaba cada una de la acciones de Levi estos años.

.La condición con la que se te cedió el tiempo, Fue que ese niño fuera un jovencito hecho y derecho para los quince años bajo tu tutela –me recuerda, cierro los ojos. En los antecedentes que leía se podía ver claramente mis faltas y/o errores que pude tener. Solo me queda suspirar.

-La rebeldía y falta de disciplina en ese niño demuestra tu flexibilidad ante la disciplina, Eren. –Cierra el libro, dirigiendo su mira otra vuelta a mi -...No eres ejemplo adecuado de un "Padre Estricto" con ese niño. Está claro que pide a gritos una presencia femenina en su vida –.

Voy retrocediendo un paso hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Maldición, la Abuela se había enterado de absolutamente todo lo transcurrido con Levi. Eso incluía mis fracasos de contralarlo estas últimas semanas. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Que yo era un mal padre y... Mis mechones largos ocultan mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que una sombra me cubre. Me quedo de esa forma unos instantes, la única palabra que sale de mi boca después de meditarlo tanto es que yo era un:

-...mal...ejemplo -.

-Abuela –dice Jean avanzando un paso por mí detrás. Giro mi rostro un poca ver qué argumentos le dará para enfrentarse a la Abuela. Porque yo aquí, no era el único que sería reprendido.

-A ustedes se les cedió temporalmente el cargo de las empresas hasta que Eren hiciera mejoras y ustedes tampoco han conseguido su meta exitosamente –.

-Pero Abuela... -debutaba él en un intento desesperado de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Silencio -ella iba cruzando sus manos sobre el vientre, justo lo que hacía para dictar sentencia, y volver más tensa a la situación.

-Porque Son hijos de Mi Segunda hermana Rosa, es que he tomado esta decisión –va recordando nuestros orígenes, mientras cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

-¡Abuela! –la mayoría de mis primos pronuncia su nombre. Excepto yo claro, Christa no debió pero igual lo hizo.

-Se casaran con quien imponga. A menos que consigan una pareja antes de la fecha acordada. –su voz retumbaba salía de su boca con severidad. Todos guardamos silencio, ya que esa decisión afecta a cada uno de nosotros.

-En cuanto a ti Eren –me voy poniendo de pie y doy un paso al frente al oír mi nombre -...Tu eres hijo de Mi hermana menor, María. –espero lo siguiente que va decir, ya sin titubeos solo suplicándole con la mirada constante en su rostro

-...Te quitare la custodia obtenida por mi potestad (sustento) como no te cases –frunzo el ceño al escuchar lo último, esto ya me lo veía venir. Pero era el peor castigo que pudo darme.

-Tch –formo un puño viendo el suelo. Mi constante desprecio hacia el casamiento hizo que me lo impusiera como sentencia, suspiro viendo los nudillos marcados en mi mano. No me quedaba más que resignarme y aceptarlo. No me puedo permitirme perder a Levi. Oh, no lo hare, asique tomo mucho aire y el valor que me hace falta pare enfrentarme no solo a ella sino a todos mis primos.

-Sino hay opción ¡Esta bien! –grito levantando el rostro a todos los que me miran por haber alzado la voz. Tragándome el miedo y abriendo un puño, es que señalo hacia el rincón donde están todas las chicas, cerca de la ventana cuadricula, para hacerles una pregunta.

-¡De todas ustedes quien quiere casarse conmigo y ser mi esposa! –grito inundando el lugar con mi propuesta.

Hay un silencio incomodo en el que el eco de mi voz se pierde en la enorme sala, esta que ellos digieran la noticia. Ellas se me quedan mirando anonadas, la mayoría sorprendidas y con la boca abierta. Los otros no saben que decir. En ello entre lo que algunas gritan y otros reaccionan es que Jean se me acerca y me da un golpe en la cabeza.

-tata, auch –murmuro tocándome la región de la nuca.

-Eren idiota, ¿Quién crees que aceptara esa propuesta estúpida y descarada?

Mmm, claro que sabía que no tendría una repuesta ahora pero tenía que gritar a los cuatro vientos que pelearía por Levi hasta el último aliento. No iba a detenerme y si pare eso debía buscar una pretendiente desde ya, porque no empezar ahora, viendo a qué atenerme.

-Esa ya lo sé, Jean pero yo...-iba formulando, cuando una voz en la sala llama la atención de todos al decir dos palabras.

-Yo acepto –.

-¿Eh? –murmuro girando la cabeza en dirección a la mujer a la que le corresponde tan cálida voz. La busco por unos instantes, está detrás de Rienner y Berth, a un lado de Yrmin, y levantando la mano. Esos cabellos rubios están por todo su rojo, su mirada está tranquila y bastante serena.

-Chris-¡Christa! –grito viendo su figura dando un paso hacia delante. -...Esto yo... No lo decía en serio, No pensé que nadie aceptara... –digo al pasarme la mano por la cabeza, a manera de rascármela con inquietud

-Acepte –me reitera, yo suspiro, confieso que la verdad no me quería comprometer a nada.

-Pero Christa Si lo haces te quedaras sin la fortuna, ¡Eren heredara todo! –chilla Mikasa a lado de Armin, ese era en realidad mi otro miedo y la razón por la que mis pretendientes de las otras casas se me fueron volando. Gracias Mikasa.

Mikasa la fue tomando por los hombros, haciendo que girara el rostro para verla. Tiene bastante dilatada la mirada, pero Christa no parecía aterrada al saber sobre ese detalle de la condición de compromiso. Ya que si una mujer de nuestra familia se casaba con otro hombre fuera de los herederos. La herencia seria para ella, pero entre los herederos no. El hombre que se casaba, sería el acreedor de todo.

-Lo sé Mikasa –le decía en calma luego pasa su mirada a mí, siento el peso de la culpa por mi parte y la confianza que ella me da. Esa esperanza suya que veía encerrado en esos ojos azules –...Pero Eren no lo hace por la fortuna o para hacerse más rico, lo hace para darle un hogar a ese niño, ¿verdad Eren?

-Etto... Si, así es –le confirmo. Levi, el era mi única razón para hacer y pedirles todo esto.

-Eren... –dice Mikasa mirándome a hora con algo en la mirada, ¿emoción?

-Pero Eren –me vuelve a clavar la mirada –Antes de pedirme matrimonio... -ella se mueve en mi dirección hasta estar frente a mí, inclino un poco la espalda para atrás. No sé cómo manejar estas situaciones.

–... tienes que cortejarme primero –dice lo último bastante cerca de mi rostro, su alienta está a pocos centímetros de rozarme la piel, inclina más su rostro y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me quedo embobado e inerte al momento que lo hace.

Los demás están en shock total. A excepción de Mikasa y Sasha que había gritado viendo esa acción de Christa contra mi persona.

-Te espero entonces –dice alejándose, dando esa particular vuelta que contornea su falda para salir acompañada por Yrmin, que lloraba en su hombro.

-Eren -volteo y veo a Sasha bastante roja, apretando sus manos como queriendo aguantar la rabia a un paso de mi, estoy por responderle cuándo grita -¡Mas te vale llevarme a un Restaurante de Buena comida!

-¡Chista y Sasha! -gritan por mi detrás, yo avanzo hacia a ella

-Eh, que... Sasha acaso tú... – no me da tiempo de confirmarlo, porque cuando quiero avanzar con ella otra persona se pone delante, impidiéndome el paso.

-Annie –la llamo en reproché. Ella me mira seria y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Pero que demo-

-En serio no lo haces por el dinero –me dice acomodando unos de sus mechones tras la oreja. Le asiento lento y con cuidado, ya que ella me intimida un poco con esa mirada suya.

-Entonces tienes una oportunidad. No llegues tarde –es lo último que dice antes de darse la vuelta. Abría la boca sin poder creérmelo, mientras ellas iban saliendo una a una. ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí?!

-¡Annie! –grita berth atrás y por detrás el Armin también

-Eren -es Mikasa la que me llama esta vez, me ratifico al oírla a mi lado –...Ponte algo decente y trae algo lindo –me aconseja doblando la orilla de mi saco, sabe perfectamente que yo patino en cuando a estas cosas del romance, como mujeres y citas. Ambas en el mismo orden.

-Adiós Eren –dice después de toparse con mi mirada asustada e incrédula. Besa mi mejilla en una región más cercana a mis labios. Luego de eso se aparta con un paso lento hacia afuera de la sala.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mikasa más! –grita incrédulo jean

Yo me quedo viendo como atraviesan esa puerta, atándome cuatro cuerdas al cuello.

-Eren ¡No es Posible, Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo Conseguiste A Todas?! –decía jean al tomarme por el cuello y levantarme un poco de suelo, mientras eso pasaba conmigo, Armin decía

-Eren y Annie... juntos... –lo veo cerrar los ojos y caer abruptamente al suelo.

-¡Armin! –grito.

.

.

Llego a casa tarde, más de lo usual lo sé, ya que Levi está viendo la televisión y no es una película como acostumbra a esta hora son las noticias. Me encamino a la cocina en silencio. El apaga la tele, yo me sirvo un vaso de agua. Dándome la vuelta ya que me incomoda el sentimiento de que me mira por detrás, está sentado frente a mí en la cocina.

-Llegas tarde –decreto con molestia en la voz al fruncir su ceño -...demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento Levi –digo terminando el vaso. Había tenido un contratiempo enorme después de reunión. Tuve que ayudar a Armin a reponerse, aparte de que casi no salgo con vida por mis primos después la noticia de que "Eren Jaeger estas destinado a cuatro distintas chicas".

-Eren –me llama de nuevo al ver que me he desviado del tema en mis cavilaciones.

-Ha, Levi lo siento de nuevo, mira te tengo despierto hasta muy tarde, vamos arriba –Digo esperando que me siga mientras subo el primer escalón. Pero no lo hace se queda inerte a la mitad del comedor, a tres pasos de las escaleras haciéndome una pregunta.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

-¿Qué? –murmuro sin entender, al parecer Levi estaba reflexionando también sobre cada una de mis palabras. Dándome la vuelta es que lo veo apretar las manos, y bajar la cabeza. Fruncir el ceño en dirección al suelo.

-Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas, tú no has hecho mal... ¡Soy yo! ¡Yo debo pedirte perdón! –Lo veo levantar el rostro con enojo, esos ojos se están cristalizando haciéndome difícil distinguir su iris-...Salí sin tu permiso... Regrese tarde a casa y... me comporte como un idiota ¡¿Porque No haces algo!?

Escucho cada una de las palabras que dice Levi, suenan con culpa, arrepentimiento. Deshago, un reproche que me hace para que me dé cuenta lo que siente en este instante. Observo el refunfuñar de sus cejas diciendo eso, luego me lanza la pregunta por la que debatí esta tarde.

-¡¿Por qué no me reprendes?! ¡Castígame! Dime lo mal hijo que soy. Dame ese estúpido discurso de moralidad. Dime que ya no debo salir tarde ni desobedecerte... ¡Diablos Eren! Solo... solo ¡castígame!

Escucho su grito mortificado. Tal vez mi Abuela tenía razón y yo no era lo suficientemente duro con Levi. No le ponía límites, y es ahora que me reclama por ello que me doy cuenta. Yo no echaba sal a sus heridas para cicatrizarlas. No, yo solo limpiaba la sangre en ellas, y las cubría en vendas blancas de seda. Fingiendo siempre que no dolía, y que le tiempo iba a curarlas. Me aproximo a él en silencio, dejando de lado mi suéter en el sofá. Estando en frente suyo, levanto la mano para darle la reprimenda que me exigía.

-ha..a.. –estremece su cuerpo con miedo a un paso de mí. Me quedo viendo cómo es que admira esa mano que se levanta hostil contra él. Abre los ojos y yo me veo reflejado en sus pupilas, están acuosas, de un momento a otro se van acumulándose más lágrimas en esos ojos. En su iris veo mi rostro y la figura de mi mano abierta en una palma. Desciendo la mano con rumbo a su rostro, y él cierra los ojos. Frunce el ceño, moviendo su rostro a un costado para recibir la reprimenda.

¿Puedo golpearlo? Me hago esa pregunta en todo el momento que realiza la acción.

Un castigo es lo que me pide. Es cierto que Levi había desobedecido, salido sin permiso y todo. Pero cuando lo veo ahora, aquí frente a mí, temblando de miedo. Este reproche hacia su persona es algo a lo que ya está acostumbrado, solo que veo su corazón tan acelerado. Esa expresión que me graba en su rostro tan mortificado. Coloco mi mano alzada sobre su hombro sin tocar su rostro, Levi va abriendo los ojos al sentir el peso a un costado, antes de que pueda apreciar el resbalar de una de sus lágrimas es que me abrazo a él. Estrujo su rostro contra mi pecho. Otra vez, quiero que todo sea como antes. Quiero que él sea un niño pequeño que no entienda y que yo pueda enseñarle. Las manos de Levi se quedan flácidas a su costado pero sé que me corresponde al mover su rostro hacia mi hombro, y sus manos ir poco a poco abrazando mi espalda. Con solo mirarle este niño me alegra la vida, yo no... Es entonces que lo sé. No puedo lastimarlo.

_No, no puedo golpear a Levi._

_No quiero reprenderlo de la misma forma difícil que aprendió de niño._

_No quiero ganarme su odio._

_No quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya ha sufrido._

_Quiero ganarme su confianza, ser su amigo y confidente al que le cuente sus miedos y sus travesuras._

_Quiero ser su cómplice, su aliado, su compañero. Su padre._

_Quiero ser lo mejor para él._

_Quiero protegerlo de todo lo malo, cuidarlo. Amarlo como se debe, siendo su padre. Ese cariñoso y comprensivo. El que siempre estará ahí para él._

-Levi -pronunció mientras la oculta la mirada. Voy separando nuestro abrazo entonces, pero él no quiere verme y baja su mentón contra su esternón, dejando que en esos momentos sus mechones negros cubran su vergüenza.

-Estas castigado. Sube a tu alcoba –digo con la voz monótona y lo más seca que puedo conseguir ahora.

-Eren –me llama con temor ahora, pronunciando mi nombre y esperando que atienda a su ruego.

-Ahora –repito cortante –...Soy tu padre Levi. Obedece.

Retrocede encontrando resignación y comprensión en mi mirada. Comienza a caminar sin decir nada o soltar un reproche. Me quedo en la misma posición, dando la espalda a las escaleras y escuchando uno a uno sus pasos hasta entrar en su cuarto.

_¿Por qué me costaba ser duro con él?_

_Lastimarlo o reprenderlo._

_¿Por qué?_

Me encamino al sofá y me siento en él.

_Es que acaso esta tan quebrado como yo._

El silencio calla, el corazón palpita y nadie me da la respuesta. Solo me queda pensar que...

-Ring~ -el vibrar del móvil en mi bolsillo veo el numero en pantalla es christa. Me acaba de dejar un msm.

**"Mañana a la 4 pm. No tardes.**

**-Christa 3"**

Apago el móvil y lo dejo ahí. Voy subiendo las escaleras, y apagando las luces de la sala y la cocina.

A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?


	21. Capitulo 21 La Sonrisa de Christa

**Holaaaa! Yo aqui de nuevo. antes de empezar el cap y la maraton les quieria cometar que he tenido una idea que ha esto rondandome en mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, y es una pregunta para ustedes...**

**¿Les apetece que haga una Entrevista a los personajes del Fanfic con sus preguntas?**

**Pueden Elegír de Los dos Fanfic que actúalizo. La invitación es a Fanfiction y Wattpad.**

**La invitación es abierta, depende del apoyo y las preguntas he dé públicar.**

**Asi qué, ¿Cual de los dos Fanfics quieren?**

**-**** El Regalo de Rivaille I (Fanfiction)**

**-Tienes Mi Corazón (Fanfiction)**

**Las Preguntas pueden ser de: 1-5, incluso 10.**

**Pueden ir para uno o todos los personajes principales o secundarios.**

**Levi, Eren, Mikasa, etc...Ustedes deciden.**

**Puede Ser, los dos Fanfics Si quieren (∩o∩) **

**Yo con gusto responderé. **  
**Ando libre estás semanas, así que aproveché. Okno kekeke.**

**Las quiero. Nós leemos luego**.

Nana-chan.

...

Capitulo 21: La Sonrisa Amable de Christa.

[Christa]

Deslizo el peine por mi cabello un par de veces más, terminando por mis hombros y está listo. Lo dejo sobre el velador y me pongo de pie, doy una pequeña media vuelta y mis cabellos ondean hasta acomodarse nuevamente detrás de mí.

Me pregunto, ¿qué perfume debería usar?

Eren es algo tradicional, así que espero le gusten los jazmines blancos.

Terminado mi dilema, me encamino abajo con calma. Prosigo a tomar mi desayuno cuando veo a mi padre sentado ahí, me recibe con un abrazo repitiéndome, como siempre, que soy su mayor tesoro.

Tomo asiento a su lado y como una porción de las galletas que hay frente a mí junto con el vaso de leche tibia mezclada con chocolate, justo como me gusta. Todos los días mi padre hace algo especial para mí en el desayuno, creo que es para compensarme por algo. Darme el amor que supuestamente debería recibir por partes iguales. Acabo una o dos galletas y pregunto por ella, igual que cada día.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -Como siempre mi voz tiene melancolía.

-Oh, ella salió temprano. Si te hubieras apurado la habrías alcanzado para el desayuno -comenta sirviéndose su té..., y como ocasionalmente pasa, o las veces en las que yo puedo notarlo, su voz se oye falsa ahogándose en esa mentira.

-Salió a los jardines -Adivino.

-Sabes lo mucho que le gusta la naturaleza y los atardeceres -Me recuerda.

-Mi hermana Frida la está acompañando...-Digo.

-Oh no, no... Ella salió temprano a la universidad -Termina su té y prosigue con su pastelillo.

-Mmm, vaya... Quería que ella me aconsejara hoy...

-Christa, sabes que no quiero que distraigas a tu hermana. Serías una molestia innecesaria para ella -Me suelta cortante.

-Pero solo serían unos instantes hasta que...

\- ¡Christa! -Me mira severo- Hija, tienes que hacer lo que te diga.

Bajo la mirada ante la reprimenda.

-Sí, padre -Contesto y después guardo silencio. Siempre callada, así mi presencia siempre permanecerá en el anonimato. El pasa a limpiarse el rostro con una servilleta en el incómodo silencio en el que yo puedo escucharlo todo.

\- Estas arreglada, ¿vas a salir hoy? -Inquiere después de verme bien. Levanto la vista.

\- Sí, así es padre. Voy a tener una cita con Eren Jaeger.

\- Eren Jaeger, ¿eh? -Deja la servilleta y vuelve a tomar le tenedor- Espero que le saques todo lo que puedas. Destrózalo, no quiero que quede nada de este chiquillo exasperante.

Escucho cada una de sus palabras, las escucho bien. Solo hay un problema: no quiero cumplirlas. No quiero hacerle nada a Eren. Conservo silencio y él presiona mi respuesta.

-Vas a hacerlo, ¿o no?... Christa, es tu deber...-trata de convencerme, pero yo ya decidí algo.

-Papá... -Digo a manera de reproche.

-La herencia no debe caer en manos equivocadas, Christa... Tú eres mi hija y por lo tanto te corresponde ser parte real de todo este problema... Esa herencia mejorará nuestras vidas, podremos gobernar libremente. Sucederás del trono que nos fue negado a nosotros... -Se levanta y viene hacia mí para tomar mis manos mientras se pone de rodillas - Vamos hija, tienes que darte cuenta de la realidad de este mundo. Naciste para heredar el trono, María en su gran sapiencia te dio la gracia de agradar a los ojos de sus hermanas. Tú, siendo nieta de una de las hermanas favoritas de Sina, estoy seguro que heredarás...

-Padre, no me pida...

\- ¡Por favor! ¿No ves que nuestro destino está en tus manos? - Recuerda y reclama, todo en una mezcla de plegaria para hacerme cambiar de opinión. De algo estaba segura: yo no sería buena para él.

-Hump. La codicia de algunos humanos nunca cambia, a pesar de que ya hayan perdido su oportunidad -Dice Frida avanzando en nuestra dirección con una lonchera en su brazo.

\- ¡Hermana! -Chillo animada, corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Christa! -Responde recibiéndome en un abrazo.

-Frida, ¿cómo te fue? -Pregunto caminando a su lado una vez terminado nuestro abrazo. Mi hermana es muy especial para mí, es la única persona en mi familia que piensa diferente, o que _"ve las cosas como en realidad son" _citando sus propias palabras. Yo quería ser como ella de grande.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de esos penosos, pudientes y controladores, es un pecado darme horas extras sabiendo que tengo que cuidar a mi hermana -Me acaricia el cabello revolcando algunos mechones.

-Vamos, voy a enseñarte a poner maquillaje para tu primera cita -Dice colgándose de mi cuello.

\- ¡Hermana! -Voy soltando un reproche infantil al subir a su habitación.

\- ¡Frida! -Reclama mi padre y nos detenemos.

-Padre -Le habla sin darle la cara- No le imponga a Christa las tareas que me corresponden a mí. Ella decidirá su futuro. Mientras yo esté aquí, ella se mantendrá pura y fuera de esto -Retoma nuestro avance.

.

\- ¿Y bien? -Pregunta espolvoreando parte del maquillaje en mi mejilla.

\- ¿Qué? -Mantengo los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Ese chico te gusta? -Pregunta con calma y vuelve a acercar el almohadón a mí.

\- No -Abro los ojos viendo inmediatamente hacia abajo -Pero... quiero ayudarlo.

\- ¿Piensas que esta es la manera correcta de ayudarlo?

-Él necesita una esposa y yo... -Ella deja el maquillaje y me toma de los hombros.

\- ¡Christa! ¡Tú no necesitas ser su esposa! ¡Necesitas a una persona que te amé!

-Pero... Él... Es mi amigo.

-Con más razón quieres ayudarlo, pero escucha..._Nadie que ya tiene un lazo atado con una persona podrá ser feliz con otra._

-Eren no tiene una pareja... -Contesto retorciendo mis manos.

\- ¿Y tú? -Inquiere viendo mis ojos, encuentra miedo y lágrimas retenidas.

Suspiro.

-Christa, debes elegir bien qué camino escogerás.

\- ¿Cómo sabré cuál es la decisión correcta? -Giro mí vista hacia un costado presa de la duda.

-Deja, por una vez, que tu corazón sea el que piense, luego la voluntad de lo que decidas, te hará tomar la decisión correcta

-Gracias hermana -Me abrazo a ella. Sus brazos terminan rodeándome, correspondiendo el fraternal sentimiento.

-Por nada. Tú siempre serás mi querida hermana Christa.

.

[Eren]

\- ¿Estás oyendo Levi? No quiero que llegues más tarde de la 11 p.m., sería mejor si vienes antes -Comunico alzando el dedo índice frente a él en la mesa.

-Te oigo, ahora déjame tomar mi té -Levanta su taza con una sola mano y la dirige a su boca. Aún a estas alturas me parece tan enigmático.

-De acuerdo, eso es todo -Sentencio al ponerme de pie y coger mi taza para llevármela a la cocina donde tenía una cita con la lavandería. En lo que pienso en ello, recuerdo lo que debo hacer en la tarde, abro la pila soltando un pequeño suspiro al empezar a refregar. Detrás de mí, Levi no se inmuta, se limita a terminar su desayuno. Espero que me haya quedado bien y no...

Mi teléfono interrumpe con su "¡ring!~". Busco en mis bolsillos mojando parte de ellos con agua y espuma, ¿por qué no usé la toalla?

-Eren, tu celular -Dice Levi escuchando de igual forma el timbre y señalando sobre la mesa. Oh, lo dejé en la mesa, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Estoy distraído? ¿Nervioso? Me seco las manos con rapidez y contesto la llamada pero se corta.

-Mierda -Escupo viendo el número, era Christa.

-Oye, ese vocabulario -Comenta burlón Levi.

-Ha... ¡Levi! N-no sigas mi mal... ejemplo -Digo nostálgico.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -Pregunta al levantarse del asiento y verme pensativo con el celular en las manos.

-Recordé algo sin importancia -Levi se encamina al lavado y cojo su taza- Yo lo hago -Le digo y terminando juego la voz boca abajo en el secador de vasos. Levi va a alistar sus utilices para el instituto. Yo voy por mis llaves, la billetera y... ¡¿el celular?!

\- Eren -Veo que Levi me llama al pie de las escaleras con mi teléfono en mano. Me lo va entregando pero su mirada es inquisidora.

\- Gracias -Digo cogiendo mi abrigo del sofá- Vamos, hoy te llevaré a clases.

Levi me sigue sin reproche cuando nos encaminamos a la puerta y de ahí al auto.

.

Llegado al colegio apago el motor. Se forma el silencio cuando Levi apaga la radio, pero después me cuestiona.

-Eren, ¿Estás enojado conmigo? -Giro inmediatamente mi vista hacia él.

\- ¿Enojado?... No, no lo estoy Levi.

-No lo parece -Contraataca. Suelto la mano con la que sostengo la llave para ponerla sobre su hombro viendo que quiere agachar la cabeza.

\- Levi, estoy orgulloso de ti -Su reacción es abrupta: levanta la cabeza para verme a los ojos abriendo los suyos, hermosamente confundido. Quiero reírme pero no, todavía no.

\- Levi Jaeger -Empiezo suave, llamándolo con cuidado y por ese nombre que le di -...Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Eres una persona madura y muuuy talentosa. Tu voz es única Levi, sé que con ella llegarás lejos... Sabes reconocer tus errores y priorizar lo importante y esencial en la vida. Cuidas de ti mismo y de los que te rodean. Sabes defenderte bien frente a cada una de las amenazas allá afuera -Señalo el instituto- Sacas buenas notas y eres inteligente, incluso más que yo, eso me hace sentir honroso, porque sé que a pesar de mis errores estoy haciendo algo bien -Me llevo la mano sobre la cabeza, rascándome con algo de inquietud y gracia, cerrando los ojos para esbozar una sonrisa loca, pero alegre y muy conforme con el resultado que había tenido de Levi.

Decido abrir los ojos ya que no ha contestado a mis palabras, su rostro está de costado contra la ventana.

-Levi... -Le toco un hombro.

-...No sería nada de eso sin ti... -Dice sin darse la vuelta.

-Levi, tú naciste con todo lo que acabo de decir, yo no…-No termino, Levi se abalanza contra mí en un abrazo. Lo recibo con gusto, mientras acaricio sus cabellos.

-Eren, eres el mejor padre que pude tener -Confiesa en mi pecho. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en el abrazo. "Quiero seguir siendo tu padre, Levi", pienso. Ese afecto por ti dentro de mí pecho, debo seguir dejándolo crecer.

Nos vamos separando después de un rato, le levanto la vista acuosa esta por llorar, pero estoy seguro de que no quiero soltar ninguna lágrima. Bajo las cejas en una mirada dulce hacia él. Me mira un rato, retrocede a su asiento y se limpia con rapidez los indicios de lágrimas que quedan en el borde de sus ojos y vuelve a mirarme.

-Te mataré por avergonzarme así -Me suelta en reprimenda y luego atenta un puño contra mi rostro. Detengo ese puño con mi mano a un costado de mí.

-Te estás volviendo lento Levi -Me burlo.

-Tch –me contesta al quitar su mano de la mía.

-Cuida esos modales Levi. Nos vemos en la noche -Digo cuando se da vuelta para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Noche? -Regresa su rostro hacia mí - ¿A dónde irás?

-Tengo un pendiente esta noche. Hasta luego, hijo. -Agrego viendo que se ha bajado y espera que le conteste por la ventana.

-Adiós, Eren -Me dice. Hace menos de diez minutos me llamo "papá", bueno, no importa. Enciendo de nuevo el carro no sin antes verlo cruzar.

.

[Eren narra. Plaza Viktuakienmarkt, Múnich]

Me quedo escuchando la voz de Levi por el radio unos últimos instantes. Es increíble ver hasta donde ha llegado su fama. Se está haciendo "conocido" en el ámbito de la música.

Hace poco un representante legal vino a nuestra a casa a "apostar por Levi" en su carrera de cantante y vocalista en bandas juveniles. Su nombre era Daruis Zackly. Claro que yo también contaba con algo de experiencia, aunque lo mío es lo solista, con ello me bastaba para estar enterado de cada paso y asunto legal en que metían a Levi. Teniendo su tutoría legal no me podían impedir participar. Las ganancias, por su parte, iban al bolsillo de Levi; cada una sería guardada en el banco bajo su nombre.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro. A pesar de que las cosas estén saliendo tan bien... Bueno, yo... Tengo que hacer otro tipo de cosas para conservar la tutoría de Levi.

Voy bajando del auto y me encamino a la plaza en la que Christa me citó. Está llena de gente y muy soleada, el calor arde por todo el lugar así que llevo mi saco en una mano.

El millar de rostros que veo están pendientes de lo que usualmente la gente hace, sus familias, algunos problemillas. Escucho por allí cosas como: _"¿Cuánto te debo?", "Querido, ¿has visto a la bebé?", "¡Mami, Mami! ¡Mira pajarito!"_.

Me rio hasta llegar a la fuente. Hay varias personas esperando, no solo Christa por lo que veo. Ella levanta su mano al verme llegar.

-Hola, Christa.

\- ¡Hola, Eren...! -Se va acercando con la faldilla larga que cubre sus piernas hasta los pies, una blusa blanca de manga larga, el pelo suelto y los ojos azules que siguen viéndome con esperanza.

-Llevas mucho tiempo esperando, ¿verdad? Me retrasé porque fui a dejar... -No me deja responder y se cuelga en mi brazo.

-No, está bien. También acabo de llegar... Eres muy tierno -Confiesa al caminar. Bien, estoy uno: confundido. Dos; no sé si enojarme porque me dijo tierno. Pero supongo que así es como se siente tener una cita, aunque... No sé... me siento algo ¿incómodo?

Ella se aparta luego de un rato y vamos caminando por la plaza, se distrae con el color de las flores y el cielo. Rondando el lugar un rato, nos vamos a sentar a una banca bajo un gran árbol que cubría bastante del sol.

-¿Quieres un helado? -Propongo, ella asiente.

Frente al heladero, recuerdo que no le pregunté de qué sabor lo quería, asumo que fresa o chocolate y pido un combinado de ambos. Yo opto por el de limón y voy regreso con ella. Le extiendo el helado para que lo coja, me siento a su lado nuevamente.

-Y bueno... -Dice pasando su vista de la fuente hacia mí -Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos años?

-Ah, pues he estado cuidando a Levi -Contesto sin la menor pena yendo por la tercera parte del helado, ella apenas le ha dado unos mordiscos al suyo.

\- ¿Levi? Es tu hijo, ¿verdad? -Veo que está más atenta en mí que en su helado. Se le va a derretir.

-Sí, es mi pequeño diablillo -Hago un mohín recordando las travesuras que me hizo en el pasado... y que sigue haciendo.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿no? -Noto algo de nostalgia en su voz, ¿por qué será?

-Oh sí, es mi gran apoyo -Lo que digo no es nada más que la verdad. Levi es eso para mí. Mi fortaleza. Continúo con mi helado.

-Una esposa tiene que ser un apoyo para su esposo -Menciona... ¿qué? ¿Qué fue lo que insinuó? Me atraganto con una porción del helado en mi garganta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Eren? -Me dice preocupada dándome palmaditas en la espalda para que se me pase.

\- Sí, sí...Tienes razón. Eso debe hacer una espo...-Le voy dando la razón, hasta que saca a relucir ese tema.

-Vi que te acompañó en el funeral de tu madre... -Me callo algo repentino, la verdad que ese tema es como un punto muerto para mí, en una conversación. Al menos con ellos.

-Oh perdón. No debí decir eso -Se disculpa viendo que la ignoro y permanezco centrado en el luto y el recuerdo.

-No, está bien -Aseguro después de retomar el helado. Sé que los errores no se olvidan, se superan.

-No, perdóname. Fue inapropiado por mi parte -Dice con la mano en su falda, elevo la vista hacia el cielo, está tan despejado que se ve con claridad el azul. Me pregunto si será igual en el mar...

-Este... Christa... -La llamo después de un rato, ella me mira- ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

-Sí, un montón. Amaba como tocabas el violín en las fiestas, Eren... ¿ya lo olvidaste?

\- ¿Eh?... No, pero es bueno saberlo -Empiezo a sudar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Eren?

-Eh... hay una demostración de música clásica esta noche en una organización de música en la que imparto clases. No sé si te gustaría asistir...

-Son de traje formal esos eventos, ¿no? -Asiento.

\- Me encantaría -Acepta, elevo la vista emocionado.

\- Genial, te recojo las 9 de la noche -Comenzamos a pararnos para retomar el paso y seguir con la cita de esta tarde.

[Levi]

\- ¡Corten! -Grita alguien al fondo del estudio.

\- ¡Oh, _beatiful_ Levi! Eso fue genial, c_ongratulation_... Será un gran éxito en taquilla -Felicitaba el hombre. Poco o nada me importaba. Acabo la grabación y yo tengo que regresar a casa.

Lo ignoro por completo y camino con las vendas hasta mi casillero. Zoe, como siempre se pega a mi lado. Jalo el nudo para desatar mis vendas y amarrarlas en mi mano cuando ella me habla.

-Levi, ¿no es magnífico? ¡Pronto seremos una banda oficial! -Chilla, animada.

Oh sí, yo muero de alegría.

-Anímate, Levi -Me codea viendo que frunzo el entrecejo- ¡Dos canciones más para nuestro álbum y tendremos nuestro primer concierto! -Se pone a gritar -Si todo sale bien... Cantaremos en otros países también, ¿te imaginas conocer Europa o América? ¡Yahoo! ¡Sería genial!

-Tch... -Cojo mi mochila y me la pongo en el hombro, ¿soportar a esta loca y sus gritos en cada gira? Dios, me volvería loco.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Levi? -Inquiere.

-Lejos de tu voz, me marcho a casa -Ella se cuelga la mochila en un hombro y me sigue.

-Toque de queda, ¿eh? -Dice acercando su rostro con esa loca sonrisa, mientras me enfoca con sus lentes empañados.

-Aleja tu asqueroso rostro de mí o juro que te golpearé -La amenazo.

-Ah, Levi... Creí que nos acompañarías hoy -La miro, no habíamos quedado para nada- Mike y yo iremos a cenar a una interpretación de música...

-Mucha suerte, adiós -Acelero el paso y busco un taxi.

\- ¡Pero Levi! Creí que te interesaría porque...

-No me interesa -Respondo subiendo al taxi. Como sea, no me interesa ni me importa la vida privada de Zoe. Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa. Debo ser un buen hijo. El resto me vale madres.

.

[Eren narra. Nueve de la noche]

Me había quedado en la puerta de la residencia Reiss.

Después de unos 10 minutos de espera escucho la puerta abrirse con una voz.

-Bu-buenas noches, Eren.

-Ch-Christa... -Pronuncio al ver cómo se ha arreglado para esta noche. Tiene el pelo semi recogido, un par de rosas rojas incrustadas en el mechón sobre su oreja izquierda. Sus brazos están descubiertos al igual que su pecho. Su busto sostiene el vestido rojo carmín que llega hasta el suelo, mientras se encoge de hombros, ocultando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Vaya que estás nervioso -Comenta al verme enrojecer y agacho la cabeza cubriendo mis ojos y parte de la frente con una mano

-Je je, sí -Admito con una sonrisa antes de pedir su mano.

.

Vamos ingresando en el lugar, en el sitio reina la calma, sólo se escuchan las notas musicales de varios instrumentos. El interior se encuentra iluminado, los candeleros de vidrio están colgados a lo alto del techo, las ventanas con las respectivas telas de seda blanca, abiertas para que podamos apreciar la luna. En el centro hay un espacio para el espectáculo. Las mesas están ordenas de cuatro a ambos lados y de tres al centro. Cogemos una de la derecha, Christa elige sentarse cerca a la ventana, yo prefiero darle la espalda y tener vista directa a la orquesta.

Ahora se estaba oyendo "Canon Rock" en doble interpretación de violín. Ese bello sonido que amo escuchar y sentir, me llama a apreciarlo mejor cuando cierro los ojos y dejo que los oídos sean mi guía para estimar tal presagio en belleza de interpretación. No puedo igualarlo con nada más. Su sonido para mi es el único que logro encontrar, verlo e identificarlo cuando resbala de la cerda en un juego con las cuerdas.

.

La mente de la rubia está muy lejana a los pensamientos que tiene Eren. Contrario a lo que el otro disfruta, ella se pone a meditar en las palabras que dijo su hermana concernientes a su futuro; toma entre sus manos la servilleta sin que el castaño lo perciba, ya que esta distraído en lo que oye. Lo estruja en sus manos, tratando de encontrarle una salida productiva a esto. Eleva la vista para verlo, entonces descubre su empatía al admirar ese rostro que cierra los ojos y no espera nada más de otros.

[Christa]

Puedo decir que estoy siendo honesta con él... ¿Solo hago esto en retribución a las heridas que le hemos causado o es que quiero probarme algo a mí misma?

Que soy buena persona en el fondo y no quiero...

_"...Ya no te ocultes Christa... Sabes que nunca me trague el cuento de **"yo ayudare a todos los que esté a mi alcance"**... Siempre he creído que tienes algo más que mostrar que una sonrisa amistosa dispuesta ayudar...Así que sé tú misma a partir de ahora... Si a los demás no les gusta, bueno, tendrán que acostumbrarse a la verdadera Christa"._

_._

En su rostro se forma una sonrisa al recordar las palabras de la castaña pecosa. Ahora sí, está consciente de qué decisión tomar, pues su corazón le dicta el camino que debe emprender.

[Eren]

No puedo evitar imaginármelo entrar, dando unos pasos hacia el centro. Tomar el violín en sus manos e interpretar a la perfección esta canción mientras la oye. Claro que en su rostro no encontrará el esfuerzo que siempre se ve que le pone cuando está practicando conmigo. No, no se podría, esas vendas blancas en su rostro le impedirían ver a sus ojos, apreciar el puente, guiarse por él y su vibrar para que le salga bien la interpretación. Pero puedo ver claramente como sus dedos se pasan por las cuerdas al sacar las notas con la cerda. Sí, cuando empieza a subir la nota y veo al pasión incrementarse, el lugar se llena de luces y éstas flotan a su alrededor.

Es un hermoso sueño, en el que aprecio como Levi toca para mí.

Repitiendo las notas con más énfasis. Cantando para mí con ese violín. Yo me quedo observando cómo me ve al terminar su interpretación y...

-Eren -La voz de Christa me trae a la lucidez otra vez.

-Ah, sí -Contesto saliendo del estupor.

-Te decía que qué pedirías -Me recuerda.

-Bueno, yo no sé... Lo que tú desees. -Contesto, ella me sonríe al igual que siempre, solo que ahora que la veo detenidamente siento forzada esa sonrisa. Así es cuando eres hipócrita: reconoces a la gente que también lo es.

-La música se oye muy apetecible, ¿Qué dices, Eren? ¿Vamos a bailar? -Propone animada. Por mí está bien, bailar es uno de mis fuertes.

-Claro -Digo poniéndome de pie a su lado y ofreciéndole mi brazo para irnos acercando al centro, la mayoría de la gente también se reúne ahí para el mismo propósito. Cada uno se pone en parejas, preparándose para dar inicio. Mientras el pianista da comienzo con la pieza. Sostenido en do menor para interpretar hoy. Beethoven, Sonata Claro de luna. Una gran melodía.

Los pasos son suaves y lentos mientras inicia. Christa me sigue en el primer giro que damos, coloca una de sus manos en mi hombro y otra sobre la mía. Con calma y sumisión, debemos ir al compás de la música para que la expresión de nuestros cuerpos sea la correcta al girar.

Después de un par de giros percibo que, entre público, alguien me mira con atención... Trata de seguirnos en las vueltas que damos por el salón, como queriendo ver mi rostro para reconocerlo. Como estoy más atento en el baile, no aprecio nada más que unos mechones castaños rojizo alejándose entre multitud al ser atraída por otra mano. Christa pone sus manos en ambos de mis hombros para la quinta vuelta.

-Había olvidado lo bueno que eres para el vals -Me dice en medio de una carcajada.

De hecho soy muy bueno. El vals me fue inculcado desde pequeño. Profundicé en él al dedicar parte de mi vida la música clásica, así que sí, en este tipo de cosas era un experto. Seguimos el vals hasta que ella parece muy distraída o cansada, pisa uno de mis pies en cuando trato de girar, corrijo eso moviendo el otro pie para no caer y continuar bailando. Ella me mira culpable al verme tratando de retomar el vals. Ese paso tan apresurado queriendo ganar al mío, todo con la intención de demostrarme que puede, es...

_-Pon tus pies sobre los míos... -Le sugerí con calma, viendo que había fallado más de tres intentos._

_-Eren, es suficiente. No soy bueno para eso. Déjalo -Dijo retrocediendo._

_-A ver, a ver... -Retomé sus manos, evitando que escapara. Oh, no, no se salvaría de unas clases de vals inculcadas por mí -... Tranquilo Levi... ten paciencia, no quieres que Hanji allá abajo se entere de que no sabes bailar ¿o sí?_

_-Tch... -Con esa expresión fue elevando sus pies hasta ponerlos encima de mis zapatos. Comenzamos a bailar de a poco, al principio quiso caer, pero al agarrarlo de la cintura evité cualquier desliz. Levi se dedicaba a verme mientras le daba indicaciones. Entre maldiciones y repeticiones de paso, logró sacar parte del baile. No el vals completo, ya que debía girar a derecha e izquierda, pero eso sólo en caso de concursos. Con lo que le había mostrado, bastaba para unos diez minutos en el salón. Giramos, en las vueltas él siempre se aferraba a mí con un brazo y un..._

_-Lo siento -Se disculpó notando que me había pisado otra vez._

_-No hay problema. Al menos ahora, podrás defenderte en la pista de baile, pero cuida tú derecha -Le recomendé al frotarme la tibia del lado izquierdo._

-Je je je -Suelto un par de risillas al detenernos.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -Me pregunta Christa.

\- No es nada -La calmo- Sólo recordé a alguien que no es bueno en el baile.

\- Debió ser alguien que te hacía muy feliz -Dice caminando a mi costado para que regresemos a la mesa.

-Sí. De hecho, ¿cómo lo sabes...? -Pregunto, tengo curiosidad de lo que demostró mi rostro.

-Pues... tu sonrisa. Siempre sonríes, solo que ahora tu sonrisa no se ha borrado. Pareciera que te llena de brillo los ojos. Pareces tan feliz como cuando mirabas a tu madre o tocabas ese violín. ¿A qué se debe?

-Recordaba a Levi. Él es una persona importante para mí -Nos sentamos, continuando la cita de esta noche.

-Cuidarlo te hace feliz, ¿no? -Me pregunta una vez que la cena llega.

-Sí, Levi es mi familia -Me detengo dejando el tenedor otra vez. Levanto la mirada a pesar de que ahora refleja pena y la veo a los ojos -...Y no quiero perderla, Christa.

-...Christa es una persona que ha mentido mucho Eren, ya sea a sí misma o a otras personas. Y, al igual que tú, estoy buscando a esa persona que me haga feliz con tan solo recordarla... -Me confiesa mirándome detenidamente. El color profundo de esos ojos azules ahora lo veo nítidamente.

-Gracias. Me alegra saber quién eres realmente, querida prima. -Digo y ella me nombra-... Tranquila, pienso que de esta manera eres más original.

-Eren yo,...lo siento. Mi familia te ha hecho tanto daño que yo...

-Está bien. Sé que tú eres diferente a ellos -Retomo los utensilios- Confiaré en ti a partir de ahora.

Christa asiente. Me da su apoyo, diciendo que puedo contar siempre con ella. Llegados a esto, solo hay una pregunta que me atormenta y es saber si está totalmente dispuesta a ayudarme.

.

[Levi]

Llegué a casa a eso de las diez menos cuarto, Eren no estaba por lo que me vi la televisión. A eso de las once me puse a ver comunicados, para verificar que su cadáver no estaba tirado por algún lado de la calle. Recalenté algo de la comida que me dejo, y terminado me subí a mi cuarto.

De todas formas él había dicho que hoy llegaría tarde. Aunque me pregunto ¿cuáles serán esos pendientes que lo tienen ocupado?

Entro a la cama a eso de la once con treinta minutos y Eren todavía no viene. Me doy vuelta en la cama, quedando de costado. No tengo porque alarmarme, volverá solo tengo que esperarlo.

Cierro los ojos, me está ganando el sueño. Mi mente se pone a divagar entre los muchos pendientes que tengo mañana, tanto en el estudio como en los ensayos, letras de canciones que aún no he escrito y...

**_"Te estás volviendo lento Levi" _**Su mofa me persigue. Aun quiero golpearlo.

-Eren -Balbuceo entre la inconsciencia.

**_"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Levi"_**

_Sus palabras. Esas palabras,..._

_¿Por qué no puedo quitármelas de la mente?_

_¿Por qué significa tanto para mí?_

_¿Por qué me dedico a esperarlo sin reproche a su tardanza?_

_Porque sé que, aun cuando se tarde en volver, él regresará aquí..._

_A este hogar que me dio. Al lugar donde vivimos los dos._

-Mmm... -Entreabro los ojos viendo la almohada.

Esta situación me tiene bastante confundido. Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer o qué debo esperar, y sobre todo _qué_ debo sentir. Desconozco esto, y temo que...

Escucho el sonido de un carro estacionándose. Podría ser Eren. Me levanto de abrupto y llego a la ventana de mi cuarto, abriendo un poco la cortina para poder ver hacia abajo. Efectivamente es un carro y Eren se baja de él.

Tiene un frac puesto y está muy bien peinado. Así que se fue a una fiesta. No le reclamaría ni nada, pero no veo la razón de que me lo haya ocultado.

Eren no está solo, hay una mujer que lo acompaña. Está vestida de gala igual que él, su rostro me parece conocido.

Me quedo observando mientras hablan, al parecer Eren le hace una pregunta tomando sus manos. Está _tomando_ las manos de alguien más. Ella le responde pero no como espera, ya que la mirada de Eren cae.

¿De qué demonios hablarán? Mierda, estoy muy lejos y no puedo escuchar nada más que murmullos. Me acercaría más, pero corro el riesgo de que me descubran.

La mujer rubia va alzando el mentón de Eren haciendo que la vea. Trata de consolarlo, diciéndole algo. No entiendo muy bien que está ocurriendo aquí. Ella se inclina a Eren en un abrazo y le deposita un beso en la mejilla.

Mi mirada se queda neutral, estoy tratando de comprender todo esto pero no le hallo una razón ni lógica. Eren no tiene pareja, eso yo lo sé...

Oigo el motor del auto arrancar y la puerta principal abrirse. Eren evita prender las luces y se encamina a su cuarto, seguramente cree que duermo.

A penas veo su sombra asomarse por mi puerta, la abro, pronunciando su nombre. Mi alcoba esta antes de la suya de modo de que no puede evitar pasar por mi puerta antes de llegar a la suya.

-Eren -Veo como baja el pie y coloca de nuevo sus zapatos en el suelo, estaba pasando de puntillas el pasillo.

-Levi, creí que... -Dice con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién era ella? -Pregunto directamente sin relajar la mirada.

Eren suspira, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Acompáñame, Levi, debo contarte algo -Se encamina a su habitación y lo voy siguiendo.

Me pide que me siente. No quiero hacerlo, pero lo obedezco. Esto parece serio, al menos yo lo veo tenso.

-Ella era Christa Reiss, una de mis citas Levi -Explica con calma.

\- ¿Citas? -Inquiero algo confundido.

\- Sí. Creo que ha llegado la hora de sentar cabeza, buscarme una esposa... y una madre para ti.

-Yo no quiero una madre -Digo descruzando mis brazos.

-Lo sé, Levi, pero sabes que he estado solo por mucho tiempo y... -Por lo que oigo no parece conforme. Pero sí decidido.

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? -Pregunto cambiando mi conveniencia por la suya. No puedo privar a Eren de su vida. Eso me haría egoísta, pero...

-Esto es...lo que debo hacer...-Me responde y su mirada decae. Observo atentamente ese ceño fruncido, su frente arrugada con frustración. Caigo en la cuenta de algo: Esto no lo busca Eren - Te pido, que por favor me entiendas...

\- De acuerdo -Acepto poniéndome de pie sin verle la cara. Dando por terminada la charla, salgo de su habitación con un "buenas noches, Eren"

Llego a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta detrás. Un sentimiento de rabia crece en mi interior, no entiendo por qué. Observo mi puño apretado.

Me siento en la cama y en eso descubro que mi celular vibra, no parece ser la primera vez. Tengo más de treinta mensajes de Zoe en el whatsapp, voy abriéndolos.

Mi celular había estado sonando en lo que yo dormía. Zoe se había topado con Eren esta noche, pero al parecer él no se percató de ella. Veo que se pone "_en línea" _cuando estoy viendo sus mensajes. Espero a que acabe de escribir en lo que yo medito.

No voy a permitir que Eren arruine su vida por darme una supuesta madre, una que no necesito.

El sonido de un mensaje nuevo me distrae.

_"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Levi?"_

No escribo nada, directamente la llamo.

-Oh Levi, ¿Qué es lo que-?

-Prepara todo. Mañana empieza el contraataque -Sentencio por el móvil a lo que ella grita en afirmación y le cuelgo.

Sostengo el celular en mis manos mientras la pantalla se apaga, pensando una sola cosa:

_No voy a dejar que nadie se quede con mi padre._


	22. Caoitulo 22 Asesino de Cupido

_Capítulo 22. El asesino de Cupido y la castaña alegre._

_[Sasha]  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SASHA! ¡¿VAS A SALIR CON EREN JAEGER?! –Grita exasperado el pobre chico.  
\- Tranquilo Connie, Sí, sí… Voy a salir con Eren –Contesté sin el menor reparo poniéndome en marcha al sillón.  
\- ¡Pero tu novio soy Yo! ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme?! –Connie no para de seguirme sin quitar la cara de confusión e indignación.  
\- Lo sé, pero Eren necesita ayuda, Connie. Los Jaeger nos han ayudado mucho, lo sabes –le recuerdo más calmada que él.  
\- ¡Eso lo sé bien! Pero no veo porque razón debas hacer su novia para ayudarlo en ese propósito –me suelta. Dedico mi atención a tomar del pocillo, una porción de los bombones que trajo Mikasa.  
\- Es para cuidar a un mocoso de miércoles. –Le contesta Jean, sentado en un banquillo de la cocina, apoyando parte de su brazo en su mejilla.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué mocoso? ¿De qué hablas? Eren no tiene hijos –Contesta Connie bastante desubicado.  
\- Vaya, que no te enteras de nada nunca ¿no? –Suspira– Eren, adoptó a un chico de la calle por caridad hace cinco años... Ayer en la reunión de la abuela, usó su excusa patética de "buen padre" para tirarse a todas las novias y dejarnos sin pretendientes...  
\- ¡Jean! Eso no es así. Eren en realidad quiere a ese pequeño como si fuese hijo de su propia carne, está dispuesto a dar todo por su… -Lo defiendo, pero me interrumpe.  
\- ¡Bah! –Suelta un bufido al bajar la mano de su mejilla– Es un farsante, quiere hacerse el héroe en esta historia y, por lo menos yo, no lo voy a permitir… -Se levanta de la silla– Ya lo verán –Les apunta con el dedo– El día en que Eren Jaeger la cague, estaré ahí para desenmascarlo, todos sabrán el maldito pedazo de basura que es realmente.  
Diciendo todo ello se retira hacia a la puerta.  
\- ¡Jean, espera! No te vayas –Le suplica Marco corriendo hacia la puerta.  
Pero Jean sale por sin inmutarse por la llamada del pecoso.  
-Déjalo, Marco, Jean solo está celoso de que no pudo ser el "Don Juan" en esta oportunidad –Dije.  
\- No puedo dejarlo solo. Adiós chicos –Se despide con la mano y, con prisa, sale por la puerta para alcanzar a Jean.  
\- Diga lo que diga Jean. Yo confío en Eren, sé que él está siendo honesto y si quiere una oportunidad, bueno, yo se la daré. –Agregué decidida.  
\- ¡Pero Sasha! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo te besuqueas con Eren? –Grita bastante molesto Connie, está frunciendo su rostro y elevando el tono de protesta.  
\- Connie, entiende, yo… Le trataba de explicar cuándo por segunda vez me interrumpen, pero ahora es por otra voz.  
\- Sasha -Volteo el rostro, para ver quién me llama.  
\- Mikasa, ¿qué se te ofrece? –Pregunto al verla parada y más seria de lo normal.  
\- Quiero pedirte un favor. –Sentencia con una mirada neutral._

_[Levi]  
Ring~  
Suena en mi oído otra vez el ring~  
Chasqueó la lengua  
\- Zoe, ¿Por qué mierda tardas tanto en responder? Primera vez que te llamo porque te necesito en algo y no respondes –Hablo por móvil cuando entra la llamada.  
-Jo jo jo... Levi me está llamando~ –Se oye su voz cantarina por al otro lado de la línea - Tengo dos llamadas perdidas tuyas, ¡Es este un milagro! –Habla y habla, la vena en mi frente crece más - No recuerdo que hoy fuera el día de los inocentes para…  
\- ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?! Ya va a ser hora –Le reprendo bastante molesto ya.  
\- Cálmate, Levi, no te pongas en tus días, ya voy,… -Me dice– Estoy terminando de cargar en la mochila todo lo que me pediste –Se oyen ruidos de traslado y jalones al otro lado del teléfono. Debe estar moviendo quién sabe cuántas cosas -Ay, está muy pesado, mi pobre espalda no creo que resista...-Se queja.  
\- ¡Camina, Mula! Te necesito aquí en dos minutos –Le respondo cerrando los ojos y masajeando mis sienes.  
\- Estoy saliendo -Escucho el sonido de una puerta que se cierra y la llave girando en una cerradura - Pero, Levi, dime ¿En contra de quién será el contraataque?  
\- Tú sólo ven y yo te explico -Suelto un suspiro.  
\- Copiado Sargento Enano, ya voy a la base... –Le corto la llamada.  
Salgo de mi habitación hacia la sala disparado como una bala, debo conectarlo antes que Eren se termine de alistar. Lo sé desde muy temprano, lleva alistándose para "su cita", dentro de ese mugroso lugar en esta casa que él llama habitación.  
\- El cable rojo con el azul... ¿o era el amarillo? –Comento para mí mismo, encendiendo el PlayStation.  
Termino de colocarlo y voy cambiando la tele. Suelto un suspiro al ver la pantalla azul con el logo. Tomo asiento y me recargo contra el respaldo cansado... en realidad es aburrimiento y con esta flojera que tengo levanto la vista para ver a uno de los tantos CD's que hay sobre la mesa. Son videojuegos que me habían prestado tiempo atrás. Escojo uno donde se supone que uno es el tipo con una pistola que mata muertos vivientes, ¿cómo se llamaban?... Ah, sí, zombis.  
Escojo la entrada de un solo jugador y comienzo la partida en lo que Eren llega a la cocina, se sirve su taza de café como acostumbra en las mañanas. Dándole un par de sorbos se fija en mi presencia a unos metros de su persona, lo sé porque siento su mirada. Mi espalda y la camisa blanca que tengo puesta hoy es lo único que él ve pues tengo puesta la vista fija en la televisión.  
\- Levi –Me llama, pero yo lo ignoro con facilidad aun sabiendo que está detrás.  
\- Levi… -Repite y lo escucho acercándose a mí en el sofá. Sigo con la vista inmutable en la pantalla.  
-Levi, ya estoy saliendo –Me informa con su saco en el hombro y las llaves en su mano.  
Sí, ok. Ya vete –Le digo apretando X + R2 para continuar matando zombis. Putos, ¡Mueran todos! Ja, ja.  
\- Bien, cualquier cosa tienes mi número grabado para… -Lo interrumpo.  
-Ya no soy un niño Eren –Trato de matar a otro zombi, pero sale uno más por otro lado. ¡Puto desgraciado! ¡No lo vi! Me pongo apretar: L1 R1 x R2  
\- Si te necesito, te llamo –Reprendo concentrándome en el juego otra vez.  
\- De acuerdo -Acepta algo desanimado al empezar a retirarse, pero vuelve a detenerse - ¿Y ese otro refresco?  
\- Hmm -Volteo ligeramente mi rostro para verle con el control en la mano – Es para la Zoe, voy a jugar con ella esta tarde –Le suelto y regreso mi vista a la pantalla.  
-Ah, qué bueno, pero ¿no tienes clases? –Pregunta. Lo idiota nunca se le quita. Detengo el PlayStation y volteo a verlo.  
\- Es feriado, Eren, a ver si ya bajas de las nubes. Tienes la cabeza llena de pajaritos de tanto pensar en esa con quien saldrás esta tarde, ¿no? –Suelto lo más natural posible antes de retomar el control en mis manos y proceder con mi indiferencia ante la situación.  
\- Je je je, no ¿qué dices? –Me ataja, volteo la mirada hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos. Hoy sonríe más de lo normal, además su negación no parece del todo falsa.  
\- Como sea –ruedo los ojos a la pantalla - No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas con tu vida privada, ya te lo dije ¿no? No me hago ningún problema de que sigas con esto –Lo que digo suena como un montón de palabras sin sentido y en verdad no son nada más que eso: palabras.  
\- Bueno, bueno, yo solo decía... –Se empieza a carcajear, pero es interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.  
Oigo los pasos de Eren en camino a esa dirección. Mierda, Eren, eres un… en lo que pienso en ello, él abre la puerta y logro escuchar la voz de Zoe por fuera, empezando a saludar en lo que yo le pongo pausa al juego otra vez.  
-Oh, ¡hola señor Jaeger! Vengo a…  
\- ¡Zoe! –Grito desde el sofá, ella se asoma para ver por detrás de Eren. Me está obligando a tomar medidas drásticas.  
\- Entra ya, Cuatro Ojos, ven y siéntate a mí lado –Indico al dejar el Play y extender mi mano en su dirección.  
\- ¿Qué? Je je je… -Se ríe al verme– Ja ja ja, Levi, ¿Qué te fumaste hoy para...?  
No le doy tiempo a terminar la frase, me levanto de golpe del sillón. Llego a ella en menos de ocho pasos, cojo su mano y la voy jalando en dirección al sillón.  
Los pies de Zoe tropiezan con el piso y parte de su hombro codea a Eren de camino, la obligo a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Una vez ahí, pongo uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
\- Levi, ¿qué…? -Musita con el rostro en mi pecho. Aprieto el brazo en su cuello al reprenderla con la mirada y un poco audible "Shh". Ella asiente, sabiendo que esto es parte de mis planes. Se acomoda a mi lado y toma uno de los controles para ponerse a jugar.  
\- Bien, suerte en tu cita, Eren –Le digo al ver como su mirada se agranda ante la escena de Zoe y mía en el sofá.  
\- Oh... E-eso haré… diviértanse también –Dice recogiendo sus cosas– Adiós Zoe, Adiós… Levi –Pronuncia mi nombre, pero su voz parece perderse en algún lugar lejano.  
Mantengo mi vista en la pantalla. Escuchando como Eren sale por la puerta y se marcha. Una vez que escucho el portazo. Suelto un suspiro y el brazo que cuelga el cuello del Zoe cae hacia el sofá.  
Ella va acomodándose a mi costado ya que la he liberado. Gira su rostro para verme.  
\- Levi, ¿puedes explicarme de que va todo esto? –Pregunta suspicaz, levanta la ceja roja sobre sus lentes - Tú jamás me abrazas o me quieres cerca, muchos menos eres cariñoso conmigo…  
\- Ah, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada –Respondo cruzando los brazos a su lado, ella sigue mirándome a través de los lentes acomodándoselos con una mano.  
\- No, por ahora –concluyo al final– Desempaca todo Zoe, tenemos que seguirlos.  
\- ¿Ah? Pero recién acabamos de llegar –Se queja, poniendo ambos pies sobre la mesa y sus manos detrás de la espalda, desplomándose en el sillón.  
\- Baja tus pies de la mesa. Eren se nos escapará con esa tipa –digo con fastidio.  
\- ¡Correcto, entonces! –Suelta eufórica, extrañamente esta situación a Hanji le fascina. Me doy vuelta para encaminarme a la puerta.  
Ella se levanta del sofá y dándome una palmada en la espalda, después de avanzar dos pasos, me obliga a detenerme con su grito: – ¡Vamos! ¡Al ataque!  
Seguido a eso, corre pasándose por mi lado. A su voz le acompañaba esa risa extravagante suya.  
\- Tch, maldita loca –La voy siguiendo cuando su figura desaparece hacia la calle._

_[Eren]  
Caminaba entre la multitud, moviendo las llaves, más que nada divagando, las pequeñas ideas de mi mente salían por mis labios como balbuceos.  
\- Debe estar odiándome en este momento para… -Murmuro.  
\- Eren –Llama ella. Elevo la vista para verla a mi lado.  
\- Oh, perdona, Sasha. Dime –Formo una sonrisa en mi rostro. Básicamente, estoy forzándome a ser cordial.  
\- Bueno, te decía que tengo un poco de hambre… -Me doy cuenta que sus manos se estrujan adelante y atrás. Está nerviosa al parecer.  
-Eh… Esto… bueno –Giro los ojos buscando a mí alrededor lo que ella pide. Estamos por la entrada a unos pasos de la boletería del zoológico.  
Echo un vistazo dentro del zoológico. Como es feriado esta concurrido, las personas pasan de un lado a otro por la entrada, hay contenedores verdes para la basura a los costados de los bancos, frente al primer hábitat. El día esta soleado por lo que no es necesario la chamarra, y yo trayéndolo en vano. Suspiro, como sea, sigo girando la vista a ver que puedo encontrar. Para mi fortuna hallo a parte de la multitud a un costado de la entrada, estamos a horas próximas del almuerzo por lo que la gente se reúne alrededor de la comida, justo lo que me pide. Observó a unos cuantos adolecentes, padres y adolecentes sin pareja haciendo una cola, otros más ansiosos rodean por completo el carrito de hot dogs.  
\- Creo que adentro hallaremos algo de comer -Regreso mi vista a ella.  
\- ¿En serio? –Salta sobre una pierna bastante animada. En su rostro diviso el deseo, casi puedo ver como sus ojos forman imágenes de la clásica comida chatarra.  
Yo mismo no puedo evitar pensar en ello: Papitas fritas, carne dorándose en la plancha, el queso derritiéndose y pasando de un estado sólido a uno manipulable, pegajoso, que cosquillea en la lengua cuando lo pruebas con los demás condimentos. Exquisito cuando tus papilas gustativas encuentran el sabor al darle la primera mordida a la carne. Oh, cómo amo las hamburguesas. Se me está haciendo agua la boca.  
\- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a entrar ya! –Grita para después tomar mi mano, jalándome al interior del lugar._

_[Levi]  
\- Hanji carajo, ¡quítate de enfrente! Estas pisándome los pies y no puedo ver nada -Suelto en un bufido inconforme.  
\- Pero Levi, yo no puedo ver si te me atraviesas.  
\- Tks –Me muevo de costado y me adelanto unos pasos más hacia el siguiente árbol.  
Esto es una mierda. Eren se encuentra dentro del zoológico. Vaya romanticismo el que escogió... De todas formas no se la voy a dejar tan fácil. La castaña ésa no suelta la mano de Eren hasta estar frente a un carrito de comida.  
En mi bolsillo el celular vibra. Me llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero y contesto el teléfono sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
\- ¿Quién habla?  
\- Soy yo Levi… Eren y la Patata están entrando al zoológico –Me dice.  
Aparto el teléfono de mi oído y giro la cabeza hacia atrás.  
\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Por qué carajo me llamas si estamos tan cerca? –Le reprendo al verla con su móvil en el oído a menos de cuatro pasos de mí.  
\- Levi, por fin me respondes las llamadas ¡Debo aprovechar~!  
El tic en mi ojo comienza a florecer al tiempo que ella cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y su dedo va apretando un botón para cortar la llamada.  
\- No tienes que enojarte tanto, yo solo... –Se excusa guardando el móvil viendo que mi mirada ha pasado a ser hostil y oscura.  
\- Anda por dos boletos antes de que te patee el culo, Zoe –Le advierto.  
\- Ay, Levicito, pero yo... -La silencio al mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño mortalmente fruncido. Ambos sabemos perfecta ente lo que eso significa.  
\- ¡Iiiihh!~ -Grita antes de salir corriendo._

_[15 minutos después]  
No dejo de mirar hacia adentro, parado a un costado de la boletería esperando que Hanji venga con mi entrada. Eren no ha dejado de dibujar esa sonrisa tan ancha en su rostro, riéndose de las tonterías que comentan ambos al esperar los hot dogs. Me pregunto porque relaja tanto la mirada, esa manera tierna en que le habla no me gusta.  
Por fin compran el dichoso alimento que la castaña se ve que se muere por probar y por el que no han dejado de parlotear. A ver si así se calla. Eren solo se mantiene su lado esperando su reacción mientras ella le da la primera mordida a su hot dog.  
Con gran afán celebra saltando y exclamando que le ha encantado y Eren se ríe levemente, ella lo codea y siguen comiendo. Tks, ¿Por qué le das tantas libertades Eren?  
\- Aquí tienes Levi –Me pasa el boleto Hanji.  
Vamos ingresando.  
La gente que camina por el lugar fastidia un poco mi visión pero aun logro verlo a distancia. La castaña se embarraba con los condimentos del hot dog, Eren apenas lleva la mitad del suyo. Siempre ha sido lento con la comida, pero eso a la castaña no parece importarle: sigue comiendo y embarrándose toda de kétchup.  
Qué asco, Eren debería casarse con alguien con más decencia o que al menos lo mire al comer. Esta chica ni le da bola, no se da cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera el hecho de que hay una mancha de kétchup en la mejilla de Eren.  
Obviamente yo lo hubiera regañado y dado una servilleta para que se limpie. Ella no hace nada eso, se termina su comida pero es claro que está deseando más, casi está babeando como un perro y… se pone a observar a Eren, por lo visto se dio cuenta de su descuido, acerca su mano a la mejilla de él. Al fin le toma algo de atención... ¿Pero qué...? Su mano no va a su rostro como yo había pensado, está yendo al hot dog de Eren.  
Tks, como sea. Esta mujer no tiene remedio.  
En ese momento me paralizo viéndoles, los labios de la castaña se están acercando a la mejilla de Eren.  
¡¿Pero qué cree que hace?! ¡Está acercando su sucio rostro al de Eren!  
No, esto no, ¡ESTO SÍ QUE NO! ¡No voy a permitirlo!  
Con rapidez y rabia estrujo el primer objeto cercano a mis manos y, sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, lo lanzo en dirección a la cabeza de la castaña.  
\- ¡Auch! –Grita entre la multitud. Se cubre la oreja con una mano y Eren pone la suya justo encima, cubriendo los dedos de la mujer.  
\- ¡Sasha! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Le pregunta alarmado.  
\- Sí, sí... Pero, ¿de dónde vino eso?  
Zoe llega a mi lado justo cuando me estoy agachando para agarrar otra piedra y me empuja de los hombros hacia otra dirección.  
\- Levi, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran? –Me advierte.  
Tiene razón, sé que la tiene, pero yo... No sé, no puedo apartar la mirada de ellos.  
Y esto es solo el inicio._

_[Primer Asalto: Hábitat de los Mamíferos]  
-Sasha, ¡No te alejes! –oigo la voz de Eren advirtiéndole tal cosa. No. No la quieres cerca Eren. Y yo me encargare de alejarla.  
-Hay todo tipo de monos aquí, capuchinos, simios,.. Dicen que algunos fueron criados en cautiverio –le comenta.  
Esta cotorra, quiero meterla en una jaula.  
-Nadie debería ser criado en cautiverio. Es mejor la libertad. –lo oigo decir.  
Espera Eren, voy a darte tu libertad.  
Hanji por mí detrás va acercando parte de su rostro por mi costado.  
-Todo listo Levi –sonrió en gracia.  
Ahora vera. A los monos muy de cerca.  
Hanji corre a su posición, yo espero que el par de tórtolos vayan acercándose, paso a paso hasta estar por debajo el puente colgante.  
-¿Cuál es la especie que más te gusta de los come banana? –le inquiere la castaña.  
Un paso más, y ya.  
-Ah, pues a mí me gustan los chimpancés -Eren le va dando su respuesta y yo a Zoe la señal. Ella jala la cuerda con sus dos manos.  
Iba les va cayendo un encima unos 150 litros de agua miel encima, con extracto de plátano.  
-Hora de comer –digo abriendo las jaulas de los chimpancés y monos del zoológico. Estos a su vez, son atraídos a la pareja de Eren y la castaña, que iban poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa.  
-¡he he he! Mira Levi ese mono se le subió a la cabeza, le va arrancar los pelos a la chica esa ¡he he he! –comentaba hanji tirada en el suelo, agarrándose la panza sin parar de reír.  
Yo voy pasando por su lado.  
-Camina Zoe –la pateo para que se levante del suelo. –vamos al otro hábitat  
-Pero Levi aun no acabado –me refuta.  
-Eren no se rendirá tan fácil. Muévete –reprendo. Ella obedece.  
Yo la voy siguiendo al percatarme que sale del hábitat. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, hecho un vistazo atrás. Observando como la chica está en el suelo de nuevo y Eren está tomando su mano para ayudarla a pararse.  
-Eren eres un maldito idiota –refunfuño dejando caer mi mano de la verja de fierro y saliendo del lugar._

_[Segundo Asalto: Hábitat de los herbívoros]  
-¡Wow! Es increíble –le dice la castaña más alegre y casi igual de animada que al inicio, a Eren. Pone el folleto sobre su cara para que el admire lo que ella trata de enseñar.  
-Viste Eren, ¡Viste! –chilla.  
¡¿Cómo no va a verlo si se lo calcaste en la cara?! Reniego furioso y en silencio oculto tras el muro.  
Eren contrario a reprenderla, dice: "Si, si… creo que lo vi".  
-No es fantástico. –Ella retoma el folleto en ambas de sus manos –Tienen una Jirafa africana aquí.  
Mientras yo estaba en los vestidores y me dedicaba a esperar a Zoe. Anda cambiándose de ropa para que no la reconozcan en el encuentro.  
-Hanji Apúrate –reprendo.  
-Ya voy Levicito –me dice, minutos siguientes la veo salir del camerino.  
-Listo. ¿A qué parezco una vendedora de flores con esto? –pregunta moviendo algo la falda y el overol a cuadros que se trajo.  
-Solo ve –digo soltando un suspiro y alcanzándole la canastilla con diademas, flores y demás artefactos que nos servirán para la meta de hoy, en este hábitat.  
-Bueno, bueno. Cúbreme las espaldas –dice al termina de poner la capucha roja en la cabeza.  
Yo me encargo de entretener a Eren en el baño, entre lo que ella le venderá flores y diademas a la castaña esa.  
Lo escucho tararear dentro del baño. Yo me mantengo apoyado de espaldas contra la pared hasta oír que termino de lavarse la manos y está saliendo, pero…  
-¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿Ah?! –Sus pies bailan en el azulejó por dentro -¡Ahh! –grita y seguido a eso su cuerpo se desploma contra el suelo.  
Continuo inerte y de brazos cruzados viendo como un par de canicas salen de la puerta del baño hacia el exterior. Hago un mohín con el rostro y me enderezo, voy hasta la puerta del baño entre abriéndola, para descubrir a un Eren inconsciente en el suelo de baño. Bien, así no interferirá.  
-Tu turno Zoe –digo por el intercomunicador.  
-Copiado, Sargento Enano –me dice su voz sonando lejana y risueña.  
-Tks –bajo el aparato de mi rostro, mi brazo va cayendo a mi pantalón cuando decido verlo, parece que duerme pero noto la compunción en su cabeza.  
Hanji se va alejando de la multitud hasta quedar en frente de la castaña, que degusta un helado en ausencia de Eren.  
-Señora, ¿me compra una flor?  
-Oh –murmura la castaña distraída, dándose cuenta de que le hablaba –No soy señora... aun. –Observa los productos que Zoe trae en la canastilla.  
-Mmm, se ven muy hermosos –va admirando uno por uno.  
-¡Va a comprarlos! –le chilla Zoe.  
Diablos hanji, No la presionas así no va…  
-No lose… tal vez otro día –dice dudando. Mierda.  
-Ah, ¡Por favor! ¡Si No me compras uno No voy a poder darle de comer hoy a mis hijos! –le grita exasperada a su delante.  
-Zoeeee –mis dientes van rechinando al ver que toma las manos de la castaña, que de un momento a otro no puede negarse. Le compra unas diademas con forma de margaritas. Zoe se lo acomoda a un lado de su oreja, engrampándose de la manera que no se desprenda tan fácil, y diciendo que le queda perfecto. Después de unas risas regresa corriendo en lo que yo observo como Eren se encamina a ella friccionándose la nuca.  
Ellos se quedan hablando y riendo en el momento en que Eren decide contarle lo que paso en el baño. Es entonces que hanji atrae a la jirafa que se hallaba por detrás de ellos, comiendo flores hasta por detrás de la castaña. El animal come les flores que le ofrece Zoe y con facilidad confunde el diadema con una más del menú de flores que lo ofrecía Zoe. Estirando el cabello de la castaña.  
En lo que pide auxilio y Eren ahuyenta a la jirafa. Zoe corre a los matorrales para no ser descubierta infragante de la desgracia de la castaña._

_.-._

_-En el hábitat de los animales herbívoros –dice la chica, que es la encargara de guiar a los turistas.  
-Para salir de esta hábitat se necesita que pasen por el sector de desinfección, en que se les aplicara un gel anti-bacterial en las manos, las cuales deben brotar en las palmas para así poner eliminar los restos de…  
-No sería magnífico que los animales estén en su hábitat natural, en ese lugar tan grande que es la madre selva… podrían pasear libres sin necedad cercas ni muros…  
-Un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar –dice Eren interrumpiéndola.  
-Ellos dan su vida por su familia… -dice ella agachando lo cabeza  
-¿De quién hablas? –pregunta Eren caminando a su lado, haciendo la fila respectiva para la salida e ingreso del hábitat.  
-Los leones, cada vez que son capturados… No me gusta escuchar cuando un animal es capturado. Es doloroso. El profundo y sonoro llamado que hace, parecía que renuncia a sus ganas de vivir, todo por…  
-Proteger a su familia… -termina el y ella lo mira.  
-Los humanos deberían ser así. Dar la vida por un ser amado, aunque odiaría el hecho de vivir encerrado –comenta el rascándose la cabeza.  
-Ay Eren, en ese caso tu sería el primero en querer salir de esa jaula jejeje-se ríen hasta llegar a la salida.  
Eren introduce las manos, dentro del aquel pequeño aparato pegado en pared, que te proporcionaba, jabón antibacteriana a las manos. Eren va juntándoselo en las palas y dorsos de las manos. Pero cuando Sasha introduce las manos de este sale un líquido rosado, lechoso y en extremo pegajoso.  
-ah, pero, ¿Qué paso? –Dice confundido el castaño –Sasha, yo... No sé qué pasando… cuando yo metí mis manos esto no… -decía en disculpa  
-No, Esta bien Eren. No te preocupes, mira creo que es sabor fresa. –dice mordiendo parte de su mano y saboreando el dulce  
El castaño se ríe, y ella lo imita pasando a la siguiente parte en el recorrido. Mientras Hanji, la pequeña castaña rojiza, metida desde el otro lado de la pared hace una llamado  
-Aquí, Hanji, el plan B en el hábitat de los herbívoros fallo, paso contigo Levi._

_.-._

_[Unas horas más tarde]  
[Levi]  
-Mierda y más mierda –blasfemo sentado en la mesa.  
-Tranquilo Levi, estoy seguro de esta no se podrán salvar... Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en el hábitat de los carnívoros?  
-Ni me lo recuerdes Zoe –voy pidiendo sin deshacer el ceño fruncido que tengo en la frente.  
-Y eso… ¿A qué se debe? –Inquiere interesada, dejando de observar a la pareja por los binoculares para tomar su soda –…Abriste ¿o no? las celdas de los carnívoros como tenías planeado.  
-Claro que lo hice. Pero ella no se espantó ni nada, fue el imbécil de Eren el que salió corriendo ahuyentado, y la otra por su detrás, "Toma mi mano Eren. Subamos un lugar alto y así no nos atrapa" –imitaba la forma de hablar de la castaña con ironía, luego prosigo a cruzarme de brazos con enfado.  
He hecho de todo para separarlos pero nada funciona.  
¡Nada!  
Ella le cuenta un chiste y el idiota se ríe.  
Ella se cae y él la levanta.  
Ella se come su comida y él no la reprende.  
\- Levi, ¿estás seguro que no son celos? –Me pregunta Zoe, terminando su bebida.  
\- ¡Cállate, claro que no! Solo estoy impidiendo que Eren arruine su vida con esas tipas –Suspiro después de descargar mis pulmones. Esta situación llega a cansarme más de lo normal.  
\- ¿Seguro? Porque tus acciones me dicen otra cosa~ –Me canta sorbiendo más de su mini.  
\- ¿Cómo qué, Zoe? No estoy para bromas -Noto que ya se han puesto en circulación otra vez -Andando, Eren se nos escapará con ella -Digo y empiezo a ponerme de pie.  
\- Dime de nuevo por qué te molesta tanto el hecho de que Eren esté saliendo con chicas -Dice, ahora caminando a mi lado.  
\- Ya te lo dije… -Resoplo -No quiero que Eren arruine su vida.  
\- Levi, acabas de decir "quiero" –Recalca como si me advirtiera algo.  
\- Sí, ¿y? –Sigo viendo al frente mientras caminamos.  
\- Hombre, que una persona solo dice eso cuando está interesado por otra -Aclara.  
Elegí una pésima compañía, está loca.  
-Alucinas –Suelto como si nada. No entiendo qué afán tiene esta mujer de meterse en mi cabeza.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? –Me reta avanzando junto a mí - ¿Y no será que en tu retundida cabeza tú también lo sabes?  
\- ¿Saber qué? Estás mal de la cabeza -Continúo atajando sus estúpidas teorías sobre mí.  
\- Entonces júramelo, Levi, dime que nunca has dicho un "te quiero" a Eren –Me mira fijamente esperando mi respuesta. Siento el peso de su mirada. Y mi corazón... parece que se está haciendo cada vez más voluminoso. Un carga que quiere hundirme en el suelo, pero no voy a demostrarlo, no permitiré que se salga con la suya. Mi rostro sigue igual de imparcial que antes.  
\- Yo no... Nunca he... –En ello recuerdo mi borrachera y niego con la cabeza -Esa no vale. Estaba ebrio y...  
Es verdad que yo dije "te quiero", pero...diablos... Eso está totalmente fuera de contexto.  
\- Oh, los borrachos dicen las verdades más grandes… -Dice ignorándome y a mi conflicto interno para seguir avanzando dos pasos por delante.  
\- Te digo que me dejes en paz –La reprendo. Sé las estupideces que deben estar revoloteando en su cerebro. Demonios, yo no puedo sentir tal cosa.  
\- Lo que digas, enamorado –Vuelve a ignorarme. La molestia aflora en mí.  
\- Hanji deja de joder. Quiero silencio –Zanjo la conversación al tomar los binoculares para utilizarlos._

_[Tercer Asalto: Lengua larga]  
-Gracias Eren, está muy bonito –habla la castaña sosteniendo entre sus manos un oso de peluche.  
-Je je je – Eren suelta otra risilla nerviosa. Ella camina a su lado.  
Van cruzando por el centro por el sector de los loros. Espero a que estén solos para empezar con el plan.  
-Definitivamente este es el hábitat más bonita que hemos visto –dice ella observando a arriba y viendo como las aves cruzan de un lado al otro por las ramas de los árboles. El sol iba colándose entre las hojas, lo que deba el aspecto de estar dentro de una bola de espejos. Las plumas de las aves iban sacudiéndose la mayoría del tiempo, produciendo un sonido quisquilloso al cantar. Las escuchaba atentamente hasta que uno de los loros dice:  
-"Chica Patata".  
-¿Qué? –Ella abre los ojos de abrupto al escuchar ese apodo.  
-Eren –reclama al verlo a su lado, oyendo como se cubre la boca para no reír. Nota que le clava la mirada.  
-Esto… Sasha, yo no… -dice absorto de la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo estaba siendo víctima de mi plan.  
-"Tragona" –suelta otro loro sobre volando. En lo que el ceño en su rostro se comienza a fruncir.  
-Estas de broma Eren. –Dice bastante seria - ¡Porque No es gracioso!  
-No, te juro que yo no he tenido nada que ver –levanta las manos en alto –Yo no creo nada de eso, Ni que tú seas…  
-… "Gorda" –habla el ultimo loro posado en una rama del árbol al costado de Eren. Esa última palabra fue la que desato la furia de todas las travesuras hacia ella.  
-¡Eren No puedes tratarme así! ¡Ya me canse, búscate otra esposa! –grita furiosa arrojando el peluche y caminando hacia la salida.  
-¡Si! ¡Eso, Eso es! ¡Lo logramos Levi! –grita eufórica Zoe.  
Descruzo mis brazos.  
-No estuvo mal –digo. Al fin había acabado esta tontería. Mi vida iba a regresar a la normalidad.  
-¡Ganamos Levi! Eren ya no tiene…. Un momento –me informa mientras ella los sigue espiando por los binoculares. Ya estaba celebrando a mi manera, con silencio y una pequeña sonrisa, cuando ella me dice que espere.  
-Oh, vaya –dice enfocando mejor la imagen que mira.  
-¿Qué sucede? –.  
-Al parecer Eren le pidió una última oportunidad para enmendar todo lo ocurrido esta tarde. La va invitar a cenar esta noche –me dice. Tks -… ella ya acepto, ira a su casa y se verán dentro de unas horas.  
-¿Levi? –pregunta al verme por detrás sin decir ni una palabra. Simplemente mantengo apretando los puños a mis costados.  
-Levi ¿Qué hacemos? –su voz esta vez se oye débil y preocupada.  
-¡Y todavía lo preguntas! –Reviento en enfado -¡Nos vamos de cena!_

_[Cuarto Asalto: Échale leña al fuego]  
[Eren]  
Me quede esperando sentado en la mesa del restaurant Hofbrauhaus Munchen. La comida acá era bastante cara, pero la verdad tenía que complacer a Sasha. Le había arruinado el día una barbaridad. Aunque siendo sincero, los conflictos por los que pasamos en el zoológico parecían ser planeados. Digo, no es coincidencia de que al estar entrando en el aula de los reptiles te salte una serpiente encima. Obvio era una cría sin colmillos o veneno, pero el susto me lo lleve yo. Y eso por aventurar a entrar de su mano. Extrañamente si me mantenía apartado de ella, no me pasaba nada. Pero cuando volteaba a verla nos caímos al lago de los cocodrilos.  
Poss, suspiro. Espero que este no sea el karma de cupido, por haberme escapado del amor tantos años.  
Sasha regresa de los baños. Está portando un hermoso vestido violeta con revuelo por las orillas. Bastante lindo y tradicional. Hermoso el diseño para mi gusto, mi madre también usaba de esos. Claro cuando yo era más pequeño, ella joven y… viva.  
-Eren –dice al notar que mi vista decae. Iba responder que estaba bien, cuando el camarero nos interrumpe.  
-¿Qué van a pedir para cenar? –se acerca a la mesa, saca sus notas y espera nuestra orden con bolígrafo en mano.  
Vamos pidiendo un par de refresco antes, el camarero desparece con nuestra orden y nosotros comenzamos a platicar en la mesa hasta que esté listo. Ella se va comiendo una de las galletas, teniendo elegancia y cuidado al sostenerla con su guante.  
-¿Y dónde está tu hijo? –me pregunta a manera de distraernos.  
-En casa. Se quedó con una amiga. –le contesto en lo que llega la comida.  
Levantamos nuestras manos de la mesa en lo que van colocando el plato. Ya puedo saborear el olor de las albóndigas sobre la pasta. Espagueti le italiane. Me encantaba, Sasha decidió confiar en mi gusto, también pidió lo mismo.  
-Oh, qué bueno… ¿y ya tiene novia? –me pregunta acomodándose la servilleta por debajo y sobre las rodillas.  
-¿Eh? Cre-o que… -mi voz titubea en lo que recuerdo a ver visto esta mañana -… supongo que no estaría mal. Levi es un chico talentoso, debe tener muchas chicas tras suyo, pero me gustaría que esperara –digo con nostalgia. En realidad era un ruego que quisiera hacerle. Si tan solo Levi estuviera aquí.  
El sonido algo brusco del platillo deposita en frente de Sasha me distrae. Me concentro lo que veo por mí delante, el camarero que nos atiende parece distinto al primero, más bajo y delgado en complextura, además que está lanzándole una envenenada mirada azul glacial a mi acompañante. ¿Qué extraño? Por lo general los camareros coquetean con las mujeres, pero pareciera que el aura que tenemos se tensa aquí. No puedo observar mucho, pues esta de espaldas concentrado en Sasha e ignorándome a mí. Después de un minuto termina su trabajo.  
-Que lo disfruten –nos desea, pero esa voz está muy seca algo cortante además que al girarse me evita. Pero en lo que coge el panero lo veo a los ojos. Ese azul es muy hermoso, casi me pierdo en ellos al segundo que cruzamos mirada.  
-oh, huele muy bien ¡Gracias! –le alcanza a decir Sasha.  
En ello me distraigo y él a su vez se retira. Bajo la mirada a mi plato, cogiendo los cubiertos en mano, hubiera querido verle el rostro pero el barbijo que tenía me lo impedía. A parte que ese sombrero de cocinero le quedaba muy grande. Su piel era pálida, pero no podía quejarme era agradable.  
-Me pregunto, ¿Quién será? –musito bajo en lo que me pongo a comer, cuando…  
-¡Ah! Pica… ¡esta picante! –grita Sasha al sacarla la lengua y hacer gestos con las manos.  
-¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser... –digo, y voy tomando una cuchará para probar parte de su plato. Efectivamente esto es ají rojo. Diablos, pica feo. Me tomo un sorbo de refresco y le aconsejó lo mismo, pero ella comienza a gritar más. Le habían saboteado el refresco más. Corro a pedir un poco de agua.  
Minutos después estamos más tranquilos sentados en la mesa.  
-Lo siento, Sasha... La verdad no sé qué está pasando. Me dijeron que no hay ninguna salga de ají rojo en la cocina, y…  
-Basta ya, Eren. Me canse –dice mortalmente seria. Ese había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.  
-No Sasha, yo puedo arreglarlo… mañana yo... –voy proponiendo al coger sus manos en la mesa, pero ella me niega con la cabeza y musita a lo bajo "Debí aceptar su petición".  
-Hasta aquí, Eren. Aguante muchas de tus bromas pero ya se acabó.  
-¿Acabo? –murmuro confundido y ella aparta sus manos de las mías - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –me quedo mirándola fijamente. No puedo evitar sentir un retorcijón dentro y el complejo de abandono.  
-Ya no vas –estoy perdiendo otra vez-… a… ayudarme –se lo digo como pregunta antes de sentir mis ojos arder.  
Espero su respuesta, y que sea una que no me haga sentir que estoy perdiendo algo importante, otra vez._

_[Levi narra]  
Llegado a casa me pongo a ver la tele, hanji se quedó vigilándolos. Pero después de la broma que les gaste, estoy seguro que ella no va a volver. Es más ni siquiera se va a querer acercar a diez metros de Eren.  
Continúo apretando los botones en el mando del control. Cuando ganó la partida lo cierro, y cuando desconecto y pongo la tv oigo la puerta abrirse. Aquí viene Eren. Seguro que ya no esta tan preocupado por su cita de mañana, de la misma forma que arruine esta arruinaría la siguiente.  
-¿Cómo te fue en tu "cita", Eren? –le pregunto sentado en el sofá.  
-…Levi –hallo mi nombre como respuesta, pero no solo igual que siempre, sino que estaba entumecida y parecía… ¿un sollozar?  
Giro mi vista a su dirección, y los descubro parado, a dos pasos de la puerta, su rostro está inundado en pena y tristeza, por sus ojos lo veo escurrir lágrimas.  
-Pero… -me pongo de pie, y automáticamente llego a su lado. Tomo su rostro mojado y tan hundido en su pecho, para preguntar:  
-… ¿Por qué estar llorando, Eren? –.  
No recibo una respuesta, solo se deja caer contra mí. Abrazándome, esperando que yo retenga su llanto.  
-…estoy harto de perder y ser rechazado... –me habla al oído. Mis brazos se quedan en su espalda, rodeando su persona.  
-…Eren... –apego mi voz a un costado de su cabeza. Mis brazos que aún lo retienen y se aprietan con fuerza a su contorno.  
Es ahora que; No tomo una decisión. Sino que hago una promesa.  
Nadie va a hacerte daño, Eren._

_**Holos~**  
**Continuare publicando las citas, porque como leen en el fic estamos a pocos dias del cumple de Eren y Tengo un Especial por su Cumple. **  
**Espero la estén pasando bien. **  
**Saludos, Nos vemos pronto. **  
**Nana-chan.**_


	23. Capitulo 23 Como enfadar a una rubia

**Holis mis loquis**_**! **__**_**xD**_**_ **_Okno. De cariño les digo asi, nose me afendan (-.-)'_****_Yo aqui con otro capitulo. _**

**Les agradesco mucho a las que sigan leyendo. Como siempre, cuídense hermosuras! Besos y abrazos. **

**Nana-chan. **

_._

_ [Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

Capitulo 23. Cómo hacer enfadar a una Rubia.

_**Cita tres:**__ Annie_

[Annie narra]

**_Annie..._**

Un impulso clavado en mi pecho que me incita a venir. Volver a su lado e ir con mi familia.

_¡Annie!_

Regresar, querer a toda costa a reunirme con él. La única persona que siempre me ha apoyado. _Aquella a la que nunca pude hacer daño_.

**_Annie..._**

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos innumerables veces. Me nombra y no puedo negarme.

-Annie... -Me llama su voz en repetidas oportunidades, para que lo escuche y lo tenga grabado en mi memoria.

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, y despegar la cara del pupitre al pronunciar:

-Pap... -Más no termino ya que descubro a una persona muy distinta de la que recordaba en sueños.

-Reiner -Suelto con algo de enfado. En realidad no tengo porque fingir con ellos y frunzo el ceño abiertamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que vas a hacer en tu cita con Eren Jaeger? -La voz de Reiner se oye autoritaria y cruza los brazos.

-Eso es problema mío -Replico estando sentada y el de pie.

-Nosotros... -Comienza a decir Bertholdt esta vez, pero lo interrumpo.

-Esto no influye de ninguna manera en nuestro plan -Ellos lo saben, no entiendo por qué tanta insistencia en el tema... A no ser que quieran algo más.

-Christa y Sasha fallaron -Me recuerda. Estamos al tanto de todo, pues nuestro objetivo es solo uno: Retribución.

\- ¿Crees que yo fallaré? -Pregunto retadora, casi sacando un bufido cuando giro la cabeza.

-No -Se acerca- Creo que tú quieres fallar.

-Ustedes no pueden obligarme.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Le clavo una mirada oscurecida.

-Yo me ocupare de Eren -Sentencio y, antes de que podamos acordar algo más, otra voz interrumpe.

\- ¡Chicos! -Grita amenamente, ingresando en la sala donde nos encontramos ahora.

-Marco... -Balbuceo cuando se acerca con una sonrisa gigantesca.

Él se detiene al vernos a los tres juntos, reunidos en un parte específica del salón. Hablando entre nosotros. Aunque más parece una discusión. Como un tema común que sale a debatir es el nombre de Eren Jaeger, amigo de la infancia de Marco, es inevitable que él pregunte:

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada... -Responden Reiner y Bertholdt al unísono, como autómatas.

-...Que te importe -Complemento yo, deseando de alguna manera que él no se vea inmiscuido en esto, ni obligue a mi mano a obrar.

-Ah, bueno... -Se da la vuelta, pero antes de cruzar la puerta recuerda la razón por la que vino-... ¿Han visto a Jean por aquí?

\- ¿Jean? -Inquiero y ellos responden:

-No.

Observo cómo van caminando en su dirección y lo rodean con lentitud. Mi mirada se queda pendiente en Marco y su rostro. Parece que se da cuenta fácilmente de que en mi mirada hay pesar y preocupación por lo que puede ocurrir.

-Annie, ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué me miras así? -De pronto comienza cuestionar. Qué tarde te das cuenta del peligro al que estas expuesto, Marco.

-Annie -Llama Reiner. Bajo la mano que tengo apoyada al rostro, me levanto del banquillo y me dirijo hacia él. Lento y conciso. Para cuando llego a donde está, Reiner ya se ha puesto detrás y Berth a su lado. Levanto mis manos hacia él... _Si tuviera otra salida, no los obedecería_. Mis manos rodean el contorno de su cuello en la camisa. _Pero hoy, no estoy tan dispuesta a obedecer. _Voy acomodándoselo para que quede perfecto hasta terminar y luego me aparto. Su mirada pasa a ser de intriga y sorpresa.

Por su bien, es mejor que nunca se entere de nada. Ni mucho menos de la _clase _de primos que somos en realidad.

-No lo hemos visto -Le digo.

-D-de acuerdo -Tartamudea un poco al principio y luego se despide. Cruza la puerta y desaparece de nuestra visión.

La sala regresa al silencio del comienzo, voy a sentarme y Reiner se me acerca con gesto de reproche.

-No debiste dejarlo ir.

-No es ninguna amenaza por ahora, no hay que desviarnos del plan original -Refuto, para que dejen de lado el asunto, al menos por el momento- La cabeza de Eren es mía, tu ocúpate de conquistar bien a Christa.

-Eso haré -Confirma Reiner

-Ymir podría presentarnos problemas por esa parte -comenta Berth.

-Eso justamente -La voz de Ymir detrás de nosotros interviene la plática. Los tres giramos el rostro hacia la pecosa que avanza con rapidez hacia nosotros.

-Ymir -Oigo que la nombran, pero no tengo la certeza de quién de los dos fue, ya que no los estoy viendo.

-No permitiré que le hagan nada a Christa -Sentencia cruzando los brazos, para alzar la vista y retar con la mirada a Reiner.

-Es por su propio bien. Está atada a cadenas más grandes que ella, todo por culpa de una herencia que no quiere -Le recita él- Tú también quieres salvarla de eso, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué propones? -Pregunta. Al parecer la convenció o eso es lo que deja ver.

-Un trato -Los ojos de Ymir siguen fijos en él.

-Su bienestar es lo único que me importa -Esa es la condición bajo la cual acepta ayudarnos.

-Entonces este trato es perfecto para ti -Comenta, algo arrogante para mí. Decido ignorarlos y me pongo de pie.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes nada que opinar? ¿Qué dices al respecto? -Me pregunta viendo que cojo el bolso deportivo y voy saliendo.

-Digo que se me hace tarde. Tengo que encontrarme con Eren, antes de que le pierda el paso.

.

[_Montaña Zugspitze. 6:35 am. __Eren narra]_

-Espera... ah... An-nie... no... ah.. Tan... rápido... -Decía apenas logrando conseguir aire.

-Es la tercera vez que paramos, Eren -Me reprende ella al volver hacia mí trotando unos cinco pasos. La veo en frente, pero me preocupo más por recuperar el aliento.

-Solo... ah... Dame un momento -Pido apoyando mis manos en las rodillas. Maldito oxígeno que se me escapa. Sinceramente odio las alturas, no sé por qué diablos acepte venir.

-No te sientan las alturas, ¿eh? -Pregunta después de un rato.

-No, qué va. Adelante, yo te alcanzo en un momento -Digo respirando hondo, tomo bastante aire como para empezar el ritmo de un trote matutino.

-Sí que eres un suicida. -Comenta algo sarcástica -Si no puedes, ya no lo intentes.

-No, estoy bien -Me enderezo y comenzó a mover los hombros en un ejercicio de calentamiento- Aunque sinceramente no creí que fuera esto a lo que te referías con "hacer una actividad saludable"... digo, no sé, pensé que iríamos a comprar fruta y no _esto_ -Señalo la montaña por la que nos había tomado un hora subir, bueno en mi caso. Annie dice que lo hace todas las mañanas, creo que por eso está en tan buena forma, debe hacerlo más rápido que yo.

\- ¿Te llamaría a las 5 am para comprar frutas? -Dice queriendo reír esta vez. Debo admitir que empecé a sospechar cuando me dio el horario y me pidió ropa deportiva- Se nota que no tienes cerebro, ¿verdad?

Empieza a hacerme escuchar sus carcajadas, se está matando de risa y comienza a agarrarse el brazo. Me quedo en silencio admirando la escena, digo ¿qué más puedo hacer de todas formas? Me llamó idiota, pero no es como si nadie me lo haya dicho antes. Cesa su risa después de un rato para ponerse serena y hablarme.

-Estás perdido. Déjalo ya, Eren.

\- ¡Ah, no! -Su rostro regresa a ser neutral- Solo porque algo parece inalcanzable no significa que sea imposible.

-Nunca te rindes, ¿no? -Decide mirarme y yo le sostengo esa mirada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No voy a rendirme nunca! Esto es... -Sin querer, o tal vez sí, voy apretando los puños a mis costados-... Lo tengo que hacer...

-Dime algo, Eren... ¿En serio haces esto porque él es tu única familia... o porque quieres recuperar a tu familia perdida?

Su pregunta me deja congelado y no puedo hacer nada más que verla.

-Annie...

-Hay algo que no cuadra en tu historia, Eren, y es el por qué -Entrecierra los ojos al verme- ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu familia? ¿Por qué estás tan apegado a ese niño? ¿En verdad es _él_ ese motivo por el que deseas la fortuna y no para desear volver a recomponer tu familia perdida...? O acaso prefieres abandonarla de nuevo...

-No, yo... -Balbuceo pues acaba de abrirme muchas heridas y dejarme al descubierto frente a ella.

-Pruébame que estoy equivocada entonces, deja de vivir entre sollozos y tu patético martirio.

-Annie, tú...

-Se acabó la pausa -Interrumpe y se pone a correr, no me queda de otra que seguirla.

Mi trote es algo lento porque estoy distraído. Sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente.

_Hay algo que no cuadra... _

_¿Quieres recuperar a tu familia?_

_Pruébame que estoy equivocada_

\- ¡Annie! -Grito al comprender.

Ella nota que mi llamado es demandante, acelera el trote y yo también, debo alcanzarla.

\- ¡Annie, espera! -Trago el aire gélido y termino con la garganta irritada.

\- ¡Annie! -grito otra vez_._

_Annie espera, tengo que darte tu respuesta_

Comienzo a toser al correr más lento.

_Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. _

Las nubes tras mi espalda cubren el sol y oscurecen el ambiente.

_Nadie en su sano juicio puede creer que tengo otras intenciones con el dinero. _Es decir, ¿quién lo creería? Ni yo mismo lo creería._ Pero así son las cosas. _No lo entiendo, lo juro. Debería buscar y querer lo que dice Annie..._ Mi familia está rota... _yo debería ayudar a mi padre, trabajar con él...

_Pero simplemente no puedo._

No **quiero** hacerlo.

¿Por qué tengo_tanto_ interés en que Levi se quede a mi lado? Tal vez soy egoísta. He visto que él, sus palabras y su confianza me llenan de vida...

_Tal vez quiero __**más**__, que solo sumergirme en sufrimiento._

_Tal vez ya __**no **__quiero a nadie que no sea él. _Que me dé palabras de aliento y consuelo a las que me acostumbrado con el pasar de los años.

_Tal vez lo estoy queriendo __**demasiado**__. Más de lo que tengo __**permitido**__._

Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo ser egoísta?

_Es mi vida... Tengo solo una. Un solo corazón, que puede ser arrebatado. Una única persona a la que entregarle mi__** amor**__._

Entonces se me hace claro.

Los rayos de sol comienzan a alumbrar el paraje y calentar mi espalda.

_Quiero proteger y cuidar de Levi y si para eso necesito de ellas. De la herencia, entonces no me queda más que __**luchar**__._

Retomo mi paso con más fuerza que antes. Atravesando el estrecho que nos separa en poco tiempo.

\- ¡Annie! -Grito a pocos pasos por su detrás.

-Déjalo. No podrás derrotarme nunca -Se mofa de mí corriendo por la llanura.

-No voy a rendirme, ¡¿me oyes?! -Me quedo sin aire en los pulmones después de haber gritado varias veces. Pero en el despliegue de adrenalina la alcanzo y me tumbo sobre ella. Hay un par de cosas que debo decirle y otras que aclararle.

-Annie, eres una terrible mentirosa... -Hago una pausa al sonreír ladino sin dejar de verla- ¿Que quiero "abandonar a _mi_ familia de nuevo"? ¿Es en serio? ¿No fuiste tú la que me enseño el significado de familia? Tú, la que me enseñaste a no rendirme y darme cuenta de lo fundamental para no perder el tiempo -Sujeto su chamarra por el pecho al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se irritan y veo difuso- No hago esto por la fortuna y, óyeme bien ¡No voy a escapar esta vez! Tomé mi decisión Annie.

Parpadeó para evitar llorar, aún no acabo con lo que tengo que decirle.

-Levi, para mí, significa más que cualquier otro, es lo más bonito que me ha pasado. Es mi hijo, mi familia, mi apoyo, mi mejor amigo, Annie yo... ¡Yo no quiero perderlo! ¡No quiero perder a la _única_ familia que he encontrado! -Las lágrimas van cayendo de mi rostro al de ella.

-Annie, por favor... yo...

-Eren, deja de llorar. Ganaste. Te creo -me dice.

Me levanto de encima de ella y vamos sentándonos en el suelo. Hay un momento de silencio hasta que ella decide hablar.

-No soy como las otras, Eren -Elevo el rostro para verla cuando pronuncia mi nombre -Yo no seré sociable o alegre, y a la hora de la verdad puedo hacértela pasar muy mal...

-Annie -Quise interrumpirla, pero ella me lo niega alzando la mano. Se abraza una rodilla con ambas manos y continúa.

-Esta herencia es la causa de que nos hayamos hecho rivales...Yo no quiero pelear -mira el cielo

-Pero no tengo elección -mira el suelo esta vez -Pero parece que tu Si -luego decide verme a mí -Por eso cooperaré contigo y te ayudaré, Eren.

-Gracias -Suspiro al levantarme de suelo.

-No es justo que un hombre tan fuerte, como tú, deje tirada a una sensible damisela como yo -Me incita a ayudarle.

-Una "sensible damisela", como tú, me tumbaría al suelo en cinco minutos -Contesto dejando que tome mi mano para ponerse en pie.

-En serio que no creí que me trajeras a trotar a las cinco de la mañana a una montaña en nuestra primera cita -Comenté al sacudirme la ropa.

\- ¿Qué haría entonces? -Interroga, aunque yo ya sabía que este trote fue para sacarme información, que, según ella, requería.

-Una dama de tu clase, bailaría un tango de mi mano esta noche -Digo para llevarla a un área que conozco a la perfección y que domino aún mejor.

\- ¿Tango?

-Sí. Un baile dulce y peligroso, para una persona sensible como tú -Argumento con una sonrisa.

-Hecho -Acepta.

.

[_Casa Jaeger. 9:23 am._ Levi narra]

_El único sonido que resuena es el de mi voz combinada con la de Eren. Mi cuerpo y el suyo se mecen al ritmo del baile mientras cantamos. Hacia izquierda y derecha, siempre termino viendo la figura de Eren del lado contrario. Nuestros movimientos son cadenciosos pero rápidos por lo que no tengo tiempo suficiente para apreciar todo su cuerpo, solo ese rostro encantador y los ojos verdes prendidos en mí._

_Termino de cantar mi estrofa dando un paso atrás y Eren hacia adelante. Antes de que se mueva, tomo su mano para atraerlo a mí en un abrazo. Él se deja caer en mis brazos, que lo reciben ansiosamente, como si ya hubieran esperado demasiado por él. Se separa un poco y sus manos rápidamente atrapan mi cuello con una caricia, mi rostro se gira en su dirección y nuestros ojos se encuentran._

_Hay un corto silencio en el que me veo atrapado por Eren y esos ojos que me llaman. Inclina su rostro al mismo tiempo que yo adelanto el mío, casi no soy consciente de en qué momento se acerca tanto... acerca sus labios, pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento morir tan lentamente cada milímetro que avanza hacia mí?_

-_E-Er... -_Ni siquiera me deja terminar y acorta toda la distancia entre...

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡Ah, Maldición! -Grito despertando de golpe y sentándome en la cama con el mismo impulso, ¡¿por qué demonios había soñado eso?! Y con...

\- ¡Levi! -Oigo la voz alarmada de Eren y entra a mi habitación, se acerca presuroso y toma mi mano- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! -Eren obedece sentándose junto a mí en la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Levi, tuviste una pesadilla? -Pregunta.

\- ¿Eh? -Me da un respingo y retraigo mis manos hacia el pecho para verlo con una cara de ofendido al bajar la mandíbula a un lado. Por nada del mundo pienso contarle de qué iba mi sueño-pesadilla.

-No, estoy bien -Respondo soltando un suspiro. Mierda, ¿por qué me siento tan nervioso?

-De acuerdo. Cámbiate, ya será hora para que llegues a tu ensayo con la banda. Tu amiga Hanji no ha parado de llamar -Se oye algo cansado y molesto- Estaré abajo terminando de hacer el desayuno.

Controlo los gritos internos hasta que cruza esa puerta y me deja solo de nuevo en mi cuarto.

\- ¡Ah, Diablos! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan extraño?! -Me doy vuelta en la cama ahogando mis gritos en la almohada- ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?!

Levanto la cabeza y estrujo la almohada en mis dos manos antes de empezar a golpearla.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda, maldita sea, mierda y más mierda! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡No a mí! ¡No, Rivaille, no!

Termino despedazando la almohada y varias cosas en mi habitación hasta cambiarme.

Busco mi uniforme de la escuela. Después del ensayo tendré clase así que ¿por qué no alistarme para el instituto también? Cuando estoy buscando mis útiles no encuentro la mochila. Mierda, supongo que la dejé abajo.

Salgo del cuarto hecho una bala, bajando de tres en tres los peldaños de la escalera. La encuentro tirada en el sofá y con el cierre mayor abierto, la cojo de una esquina y me la llevo de nuevo arriba, pasando por la cocina me topo con el rostro de Eren algo confundido, seguramente por verme abajo corriendo de un lado para el otro.

No dejo tiempo para preguntar nada y menos para explicarle y subo de vuelta mi cuarto. Meto todo lo necesario dentro.

Cuadernos, libros, un lápiz... ¿qué es esta mierda? ¿Un tajador? No lo necesito, con tres lapiceros estoy bien. Terminado ese asunto bajo con más calma a la cocina y dejo la mochila en una silla cercana. Eren está terminando su taza. Me sonríe como todas las mañanas.

-Tu taza está ahí -Me indica en la mesa.

-Ah, sí, sí... -Digo cogiéndola en mis manos. Joder, no puedo dejar de ver su rostro. Es que _esa_ sonrisa y la forma en la que me mira al sonreír... Es exactamente igual que en mi sueño.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Levi? -Debo verme muy extraño y distraído como para que él se dé cuenta... ¿Qué? Mierda, alguien que me diga que no estoy siendo tan obvio. Me dedico a darle un par de sorbos a mi taza y no contestarle.

Tranquilo Levi, él no puede leer tu mente. Estás seguro.

-No te-tengo nada -Tartamudeo... Carajo, no puedo creer que esté tartamudeando, ¡y encima estoy _temblando_? ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy temblando?!

**-**Tranquilo -Me dice, seguro cree hacer bien al tratar de tomar mi mano.

-Eren, no te preocupes, en serio estoy bien -Asevero mirando abajo, ya no quiero ver su rostro. No me hallo capaz de sostenerla mirada.

En lo que aleja su mano me percato que está perfumada y no es perfume de varón.

\- ¿Saliste hoy? -Inquiero y no me contesta de inmediato, por alguna razón su silencio comienza a dolerme.

-Sí, me aventure a trotar por la mañana -Responde muy elocuente. Lo que me hace verlo con intriga.

-Tú no haces deporte... -Le recuerdo. ¿Por qué se empeñará en mentirme si sabe que se le da fatal y siempre lo descubro?

-Quería despejar un poco la mente de lo que pasó ayer -Eso sí se lo creo. Ayer yo había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. En eso veo que se levanta de la mesa y se encamina al fregadero.

-Eren, ¿cuándo será tu próxima...? -Antes de que acabe, interrumpe el sonido de mi teléfono. Me dice que conteste y lo hago.

\- ¡Levi! ¡Levi Jaeger! ¡Enano, ¿dónde estás?! ¡El Sr. Darius te está buscando como loco!

Aparto el celular de mi oído para que no me dañe los tímpanos.

-Te escucho claramente, cuatro ojos, deja de gritar -digo. Eren apoya las manos y espalda en el fregadero.

-Corre... te están buscando, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar -Me insta a irme. Cierro el móvil aunque Hanji no ha terminado de hablar.

-Volveré a las cuatro -Me cargo la mochila en la espalda.

-Estaré aquí hasta las ocho, vete -Me dice y salgo corriendo de casa.

.

-Enano, llevas encerrado en el camerino media hora -Suspira- ¿Cuándo piensas salir?

\- ¡Que te calles! -La reprendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Levi, solo dí que no has escrito una nueva canción y cantaremos una antigua, no hay problema.

\- ¡Que sí la traigo! -Debato rebuscando en la mochila. Estoy seguro que la escribí, porquería de canción, ¿por qué no aparece?- Solo dame tiempo, ya la encontraré.

No escuchó su respuesta pero por el sonido deduzco que se apoya pesadamente contra la puerta y se desliza hasta quedar sentada.

\- ¿Sabes Levi? He estado pensando mucho, en lo de ayer...

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora? -Sigo y sigo buscando en mis cuadernos y apuntes. No puede haber desaparecido.

\- ¿No crees que fuimos injustos con Eren? Bueno, lo que digo es que está tratando de darte una familia y tú...

\- ¡La tengo! -Exclamo con la hoja en mi mano y abro la puerta sin avisarle. Ella cae de espaldas dentro de mi camerino y me mira desde el suelo.

-Te diré una cosa Zoe: No pienso compartir a Eren con nadie. -Dicho eso, salgo al escenario.

.

El bajo de Zoe comienza a sonar con los suaves toques de la batería. Chasqueo la lengua antes de empezar, la canción no está completa pero ya me inventaré algo para el final. Continúa el intro hasta que decido tomar el micrófono en ambas de mis manos y comenzar a cantar.

**Déjame estar a tu lado**

**Siempre, caminar tus caminos,**

**Convertirme en tu sombra,**

**en tu compañía necesaria,**

**en tu ilusión, en tu alegría.**

Doy un inicio suave, bajo el tono de mi voz para que se escuche apacible**.**

**Descubrir con tus ojos el mundo**

**Quiero vivir cada minuto****_ amándote_****,**

**Sin distancias, sin miedos.**

¿Se puede saber qué estoy diciendo? Mis labios parecen seguir hablando sin permiso.

**Déjame estar a tu lado**

**ser solos ****_tú y yo_**

**siameses, amantes**

**confidentes, amigos**

**_pareja, uno._**

Me dejo atraer por la melodía, esta letra se compone sola y yo no puedo detenerme.

**Déjame estar a tu lado**

**hallarme siempre allí**

**_Y_****__ser feliz siendo realmente__**

**_Tu polo opuesto._**

Cierro los ojos ahora con el micrófono, mi corazón está cantando y yo no lo detengo. Tal vez ya no quiero seguir ocultándolo.

**Y que seas siempre ****_Mi amor eterno_**

**I love you alot**

**For ever my Angel and my life**

**_(Te quiero mucho)_**

**_(Para siempre mi ángel y mi vida)_**

Al cantar la última estrofa algo me remuerde por dentro. Se me clava muy en el fondo, pero ¿qué es?

Escucho los aplausos mas no estoy atento a ellos dentro de la cabina. Es más, no tengo ningún interés en oírlo... la última parte... Yo no la había escrito. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

Esas palabras, eran profundos deseos lo que expresaba. Era claro, saber para quien estaba dirigida la canción. Zoe se me queda viendo, debe ser por como mi rostro se contrae, quiero tomarme el pelo pero no lo haré, no frente a todos.

Esa confusión, ese calor que siento por dentro y que quiere llegar a mis mejillas al imaginarme su rostro y pensar que pudo estar escuchándome.

¿Realmente estoy enamorado?

¿De Eren?_ ¿De mi padre?_

Yo_... ¿Me enamoré__?_

.

[_Casa Jaeger. 8:35 pm._ Levi narra]

Me crucé de brazos sobre el asiento cuando me dijo que lo esperara.

Que estúpido, es muy estúpido el verme como lo obedezco.

Terminado el ensayo regresé directo a casa. No hice ningún comentario cuando me preguntaron si la canción estaba dedicada a alguien. Simplemente asentí y me largué. Ya teníamos el repertorio necesario de canciones, más una nueva que sacaría la noche de estreno, y eso sería todo. Daríamos nuestro primer concierto en vivo.

Hanji no paraba de reír, saltar y gritar que éramos los mejores, nos haríamos famosos y ricos. Como sea, está loca. Siempre ha sido así, lo que debería preocuparme es que ya debería estar escribiendo esa canción nueva.

El tiempo y la posición sobre la silla hace que suelte un suspiro, me coloco la mano sobre la cara ya que he decido esperarlo abajo. Por lo general Eren se tarda en vestirse.

Malditas tipas, las odio sin siquiera conocerlas. No deberían acercarse más a Eren...

**_"¿Estás seguro que no son celos, Levi?"_**

Estoy celoso de que sí. Es mi padre. No quiero que nadie lo tenga.

_Y... Lo quiero solo para Mí. ¿Eso es amor?_

-Argh, esto me va a dar dolor de cabeza -Gruño al tiempo que voy sobándome las sienes con ambas manos.

Esa rabia que me carcomía por dentro al ver a la castaña tan cerca de Eren. _Tocando a Eren._

Me vienen a la mente todos los recuerdos que tengo y he podido ver de Eren en sus citas: la rubia que le besaba la mejilla, la castaña tomando su mano, acercándose demasiado a su rostro...

Aprieto la mano formando un puño. No quiero que se lo lleven o le hagan daño.

_¿Querer...?_

_Yo quiero a... _

El timbre de la puerta suena.

\- ¿Levi, puedes abrir la puerta? -Oigo su voz arriba.

Me pongo de pie y camino a la puerta. Abriéndola descubro a una mujer alta de 1, 65. _Tks_. Su cabello es rubio y está atado, trae un saco de cuero sobre ese vestido escotado de color dorado. Tiene la mirada de lado, mientras se sujeta un mechón por la oreja.

Cuando ve que la puerta se abre y que, para su desgracia, no es Eren quien la abre sino yo, no le queda más que preguntar:

\- ¿Está Eren en casa?

Le dirijo la mirada más seria y competitiva de la que soy capaz.

-Adelante -Replico cortante dejándola pasar.

Vamos a la cocina y nos sentamos frente a frente para esperar a Eren. Le sostengo la mirada cuando decide verme, pero ella prefiere girar su rostro y mirar a cualquier lado que enfrentarme.

\- ¿Crees que tarde mucho? -Pregunta luego de un rato de incómodo silencio.

-Está cambiándose -Me enderezo sobre el banquillo -Tu eres una de ellas, ¿no?

Ella voltea la mirada hacia mí.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo con Eren, él no te quiere. Y yo no deseo una madre. -Le suelto, así de claro, ya no tengo porque andarme con ningún rodeo. No va a tener a Eren, y si se niega le haré la vida imposible.

Su mirada se agranda cuando le aclaro todo. Quita la mano de su rostro y me sostiene la mirada con algo de burla.

\- ¿Tú crees que estoy saliendo con Eren porque lo quiero? -Me lanza la pregunta. Espera, ¿de qué está hablando?

Debe ver la intriga en mi mirada porque me explica:

-No estoy interesada en ser madre de un chico tan malcriado y consentido como tú -Debo admitir que me ofendió su comentario, pero sigamos.

-Tks, entonces, ¿qué mierda quieres, bastarda? -Interrogo sin pena ni gloria.

-Si salgo con Eren, es por hacerle un favor. Está necesitando de una esposa para poder criarte -Confiesa. ¿Qué Eren está haciendo qué?

La mujer rubia se me acerca.

\- ¿A quién crees que estas perjudicando al arrebatarle las esposas a Eren? -Palmea un par de veces mi rostro -Pobrecito Eren, qué hijo tan berrinchudo tiene -A la tercera palmada detengo su mano.

-No abandonaré a Eren -Sentencio sin dejar de mirarla.

-No tendrás opción. Si Eren no se casa, te pierde. -Ella se da la vuelta y regresa a su asiento -Deberías saberlo. Su desgracia, Levi, tiene escrita tu nombre.

Mis dientes rechinan de rabia.

-Por mi parte, cumpliré lo que me pides. Le arrebataré su última oportunidad -Se pone de pie-Pero ten por seguro que a la siguiente no podrás apartarla tan fácil -Advierte.

-Annie -Saluda la voz de Eren bajando animadamente, con su saco negro en la mano.

-Tardas mucho, Eren -Lo reprende ella.

-Ah, je je... Es que por alguna razón no encontraba el sombrero ni la corbata -Contesta, yo obviamente me callo ya que fui responsable de eso.

-Bueno, vamos de una vez -Dice ella caminando hacia la salida sin esperar a Eren. Él la sigue pero se detiene en la puerta.

-Ah, un momento -Pide -Se me olvidaba -Regresa a mí y besa mi frente, como todos los días.

-No duermas tarde, Levi. Buenas noches, hijo -Ella se queda viendo la escena. Mis cejas se fruncen cuando me besa hasta que se aparta. Puedo ver su rostro lleno de esperanza, recordando lo roto y desesperado que lo había visto el día anterior.

Se despide de mí y cruza la puerta con ella.

_"...Estoy cansado de perder y de ser rechazado..."_

Pongo una mano sobre mi rostro y la culpa me remuerde.

-Lo siento, Eren.

.

[_00:15 am. Departamento de Annie. __Eren narra]_

Nuestro paso es lento a medida que llegamos a su puerta. Cada vez que atravieso una de esas puertas, lo hago con la esperanza en las manos y una sola pregunta:

**_"¿Quisieras compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?"_**

Hasta ahora había recibido dos respuestas distintas. Pero ninguna era la que esperaba.

**_-_**_Eren... Mmm, perdona... pero no puedo aceptar -_Christa soltó mis manos después de decir aquello y mi rostro no pudo evitar decaer. Ella me tomó del mentón para tratar aminorar mi pena_-Eren, yo sé que lo entiendes: Una sonrisa comprada no te va a dar felicidad._

_-Christa... -_Pronuncié su nombre una sola vez y asentí. En cierta forma lo entendía, debía buscarme la felicidad. Lástima que ya no tuviera tiempo.

Sasha se había retorcido las manos sobre el bolso que llevaba.

-_Eren yo... Perdona, no debí gritar tanto -_Ella hablaba, por supuesto de lo ocurrido en el zoológico.

_-Mmm, no importa -_Contesté consiente de que esto acabaría mal.

_-Sobre lo otro, lo siento, Eren. No puedo aceptar._

Ceso los recuerdos en mi mente, no tengo porque tener esos pensamientos ahora. Annie se había divertido esta noche y hasta había reído. Confiaba en que me diera la oportunidad de hacerla reír más.

Así que la tercera respuesta es la vencida.

\- ¿Por qué tomas mis manos, Eren?

No le contesto y me concentro en mantener el calor de sus manos sobre las mías. Otra vuelta, mi corazón tambalea de un lado al otro al empezar esa pregunta.

-Annie, ¿Quisieras com-...?

**_-_**No. No quiero.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué no al menos? -Trato de mantener la voz firme y sin titubear - ¿Qué hice mal para que no quieras estar conmigo? -Lanzo la pregunta al aire. Es la tercera vez que fallo, así que debe haber algo que esté haciendo mal, ¿es mi culpa?

Mis ojos comienzan a escocer. Por las esquinas se acumulan un par de lágrimas que deforman las imágenes de Annie frente a mí.

-Eren... -Me llama poniendo su mano en mi mejilla -No es tu culpa. No haces nada malo, eres un buen partido, pero...

\- ¿Pero...? -Repito, ella se muerde el labio antes de hablar.

-No puedo robar un corazón que no me pertenece... Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero ya hay alguien que te reclama como suyo.

-Annie, necesito ayuda -Paso a la siguiente etapa de rechazo: la súplica.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella no va a rechazarte -me dice.

Antes de que pueda agregar algo más, me desea un "buenas noches" y entra a su casa.

Camino por la calle de regreso a casa, pienso que así es mejor. Pero debo admitirlo ser rechazado duele. Aún si no quieres a la persona en cuestión, que te de un "no" por respuesta cuando abres tu corazón a nuevas oportunidades, no es agradable.

Aunque hay algo que me intriga de todo lo que dijo Annie.

_¿Quién se supone que es esa persona a la que estoy unido?_

...-.-...

**_**_Ya falta poco para los beshotes y el amor jeje... No se me desesperen. _**_**

**_Para comprender un poco todo esto del rechazo a Eren. Hice este listado de las parejas "concretas" en la historia: _**

Yrmin x Christa

Marco x Jean

Connie x Sasha

Armin x Annie


	24. Chapter 24 La Melodia de Un corazón

_ [Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

Capitulo 24. La Melodia que canta un Corazón

[Eren narra]

Son las seis de la mañana de este día. Miércoles 30 de marzo. La razón la que este revolviendo con emoción, mi cuerpo entre las sabanas es que ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Y bueno, estoy esperando con demasiada ilusión que mí querido hijo me venga a despertar con un; _"Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños Papi"_. Hay pocas posibilidades de que me lo diga netamente pero, en este día, Levi hacia excepciones por mí.

De seguro que se está levantando de su cama en este momento, alistando cualquiera de los reparativos que me tiene para esta mañana. Puede encaminarse a ese armario café, y sacar de una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con mi nombre.

Tal vez abra la puerta de golpe, salte sobre la cama y me desee un feliz día.

Cambio de posición en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que el escenario de mi sueño no desaparezca.

Dejo, como dicen que; "Las cosas pasen".

Con esa emoción mi mente, entierro parte de mi rostro con la almohada.

.

Pasan unas horas, en lo que el empeño por descansar vence más a mis pesadas pestañas, y ese sueño que me provoca sonrisas me llama. Caigo dormido.

.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ HORA ERA?! -grito al sostener mi despertador en las manos. Mi rostro se había quedado grabado con una expresión de rabia y sarcasmo al ver claramente la hora de; 10: 45 am.

_¡¿Por qué Demonios era tan tarde?! _

Y yo no había levantado.

_¿Qué hacía todavía en cama?_

Y por sobre todo... _Levi... ¿Por qué el no vino a despertarme?_

No debí concéntrame tanto en ese sueño.

Suelto un suspiro de resignación, y regreso el despertador sobre el buro. Bajo los pies de la cama apartando las sábanas blancas para posteriormente ponerme de pie.

Tal vez se le haya olvidado digo, ¿A quién no se le ha podido pasar? un cumpleaños o la fiesta de un amigo. Pero por alguna razón, yo quería que lo recordara. _Que Levi me recordara_.

.

11, 12... y 13, bueno teníamos trece escalones en la casa. Ese era un dato que no sabía, y la verdad tampoco importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero mi mente necesitaba distraerse con algo en mi deceso. Las buenas ganas que tenia de empezar el día se fueron volando, literalmente por la ventana.

Llego a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Lose no soy un niño pequeño ni nada, pero por alguna razón me siento resentido. Como que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y nadie se acuerda de mí.

... o Al menos no quien yo quiero que lo recuerde.

Exhalo sin ganas.

Bueno, no es el fin de mundo. Claro que no, solo es el fin de MI mundo.

Con la vista en el suelo y un paso lento me pongo caminar hasta el refrigerador para sacar la leche, unos huevos y algo que condimente todo mientras... ¿Qué es eso?

Volteaba hacia el comedor con la caja de lecheen mis manos, que resbala de mi mano en cuanto veo lo que tengo delante...

Es un desayuno hecho a mano. Veo vaso con el jugo de naranja estaba a la izquierda, perfectamente acomodado a un costado del florero de la mesa. Por la derecha me encuentro un platillo con cuatro panques con el detalle de los cubiertos a su lado. Se encontraban sin espolvorear, y también está el tarrito de miel a su lado. Debió debatir en cuál de las formas me gustaría, y decidió que yo escogiera el de mi preferencia. Es extraño, porque Levi sabe a la perfección que me gusta la miel untada en ellos, pero parece qué hoy me da elegir. Esa vacilación demuestra algo, arrepentimiento, ¿Por qué?

Recuerdo entonces, el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibí por parte de Levi. Según el dijo que quería recomenzarme, porque en mi anterior cumpleaños me la había pasado cuidando de su persona. Se la paso refutándome que desperdicié mi día, yo diría que esa fue la parte más hermosa de todo mi cumple, el haberlo encontrado.

_[Casa Jaeger. Cumpleaños 20 de Eren. Levi 10 años]_

_-Félicitations pour votre naissance... o como tu prefieres... Alles gute zum geburstar -va pronunciando al cruzarse de brazos en mi delante._

_-je je -tras ese par_ _de risas. Me inclino a él. Dejando que mi rostro este a su altura mientras me doblo en dos, para tomarle el cachete con una mano. -Es geburtstag -le corrijo. _

_-Tks, merde -suelta girando su rostro. Era la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de corregirle algo de mi lengua nativa. Solté varias carcajadas a lo que Levi las ignoras y se da la vuelta para recoger algo del mesón de la cocina. _

_Me quedo por su detrás, aminorando mis risas, cuando Levi regresa hacia mí con un platillo en las manos _

_-Lo vas a querer ¿o no?-su voz esta pesada y parecía enojado cuando decide verme de esa forma tan fija. Yo le asiento. _

_-Toma -me extiende un platillo en el que puedo distinguir el pastel improvisado que hizo, aparentemente solo. _

_Me inclino un poco a la derecha para apreciar pequeño desastre en la cocina. La harina esta espolvoreada en una esquina y los raspados de quemaduras en la parte trasera de la masa aún se podían ver en el molde circular. Todos acumulados en una esquina, ese molde que había escogido, no era el de una torta era de un muffin. Se limitó a cierta área de la cocina, para no ensuciar demasiado y no desarmo toda cocina como yo en mi intento de cocinar para su fiesta, regreso la vista a mi pastel. _

_Tiene escrito mi nombre y la palabra:_

**_geburstar_**

_Un "Felicidaes" mal escrito en alemán. Podía notar su error garrafal en el escrito y al pronunciar también, pero son características tan suyas, ya que recién está aprendiendo un idioma. Son pocas las veces en que se deja ayudar por mí. Siempre quiere hacerlo solo, y eso solo provoca que yo quiero ayudarlo con más afán. Esos fallos que no se permiten tener, me parecen tiernos. _

_También llego a notar que se está cayendo la vela celeste que me ha colocado encima y por el centro, esta se va inclinando a un costado y parece que se caerá pronto_.

_Lo voy tomando de sus pequeñas manos con un gran gusto. Él no lo sabe, pero este gesto que se toma conmigo me hace tremendamente feliz, ¿Por qué? Solo alguien se ha atrevido a cocinar después de mi madre... Pero esa persona se fue. _

_Voy soplando; En esa oportunidad desee ser un buen padre, y que al menos en esta ocasión mi felicidad no se escapara tan rápido. _

_El humo se esparce hacia arriba, formando difusas líneas hasta desaparecer y entonces voy tomando entre mis dedos la cuchilla al costado del platillo. Fui comiendo el primer bocado. _

_-Ummh, que rico. -digo tras darle una probada, de hecho estaba bien, el sabor se había conservado una maravilla en el centro a pesar de que estuviera quemado por el final. _

_-No dramatices Eren -me reprende, a un paso de mí. _

_-No, en serio Levi, esta rico -le doy otra mordida. -Gracias._

_Le suelto dentro de un rato, por alguna razón me siento dichoso, y en mi pecho, pues lo siento tan lleno. Pesa, pero está conforme. _

_-Oh, qué alegría más grande le das a mi pobre corazón Levi -recito -seria eternamente feliz si le dieras un beso a Papi _

_-Ja, -se jacta -sigue soñando con que te diré papá _

_-No importa -digo sosteniendo el platillo -Está bien, esto es suficiente para mí -voy dando la vuelta. _

_-Espera Eren, No te vayas ¡Papá espera! -me jala la chompa, lo veo avergonzado. Ocultando su rostro en mi camisa. Aprieta demasiado sus manos al contorno de la tela _

_-Feliz cumpleaños E... -me ve a los ojos, estoy perplejo, lo escuche bien o Levi me digo... _

_-Papá- su voz otra vuelta me confirma que mis oídos no me engañan. Sonrió completo ahora. _

Ahora veía su nota, entre mis manos esa que me dejo a un costado del desayuno. Me había escrito:

**Guten Morgen, Eren**

-...Buenos días -me repito. Su letra ha cambiado con el pasar de los años, ahora se la vea pulcra y estirada. Tiene toda la nota y el esfuerzo de esos años de aprendizaje en el instituto.

Me quedo observando su nombre a un costado. A pesar de esos años que hemos pasado conociendo y conviviendo juntos. Levi me sigue pareciendo un enigma. El más interesante e incierto de todos. Siempre logra sorprenderme de formas distintas.

Nunca puedo predecirlo, y es esa una de las razones por las que no quiero dejarlo ir. Es tan único.

-Ay Levi, No sé si sea bueno que siga queriendo tanto -digo tanteando el papel en las manos.

El vibrar en el teléfono resuena por la casa. Dejo la nota encima del mesón y me encamino a un costado de los de las repisas, y descuelgo el teléfono.

-Buenos días, ¿Quién habla? -digo a través del auricular.

-Eren... -hace un pausa. Es ella -... Eren, F-felicidades.

-Mikasa... G-gracias por acordarte, Mikasa -le digo.

-Nunca te olvidaría Eren -me quedo callado un momento. Para ser sincero, ya no le creo.

-¿Eren, puedo ir a tu casa esta mañana? -me pregunta luego de un rato.

-La verdad no sé si quiera Mikasa. Voy a salir con Armin hoy y... -me interrumpe.

-Vas a encontrarte con él en la florería, ¿no es así?

-...Mmm -murmuro por el teléfono y ella lo asume.

-Ahí nos vemos. Hasta luego -luego de eso cuelga.

Suelto un suspiro. Aun no quiero verla, seria hipócrita por mi parte el fingir que estaré cómodo en su presencia... Aunque...

El celular vibra en mi bolsillo trasero ahora. Veo la llegada de varios msm's.

**Armin: **

9:15 Eren, ¿Dónde estás? Llevas retrasado 15 min.

10: 35 Eren ya llegaron Annie :) ,y los demás. Apúrate en venir.

Luego de leer eso, oigo una grabación en la que se oye la voz de Christa diciendo:

_"Eren va a llegar retrasado, ¿no es verdad?"_

_"Se debió dormir"_ -le responde Annie.

_"Yo digo que se hace el desayuno, por eso tarda tanto... bah... Apuesto a que son unas madalenas" _-oigo a Sasha.

_"Braus, aléjate"_ -reprende Annie antes de que sea interrumpida por Reinner.

_"Yo digo que lo esperare por mucho, para la revancha ¡Me oyes Eren! Te derrotare" _

_"Yo te apoyo Reinner" _-acota berth

_"Cálmense todos"_ -pedía Marco

_"Sasha ¡No te las acabes todas!"_ -grita Connie

_"Oh, la que viene por ahí es Mikasa"_ -dice Sasha.

_"Silencio"_ -urge Yrmin

_"Yrmin, no seas tan seria... Nosotros-"_ -dice Christa, al tiempo que oigo el leve saludar de Mikasa hacia Sasha.

_"Dijiste que Eren, lo está escuchando Reinner ¿cómo?"_ -oigo la indirecta de Annie, en lo que parece haber un silencio.

_"¡Eren, ven ya! ¡Maldita sea!"_ -dice jean

_"Jean calma"_ -se escucha como trata de calmarlo al ir en su dirección y las leves risas de Armin en el otro lado

_"¿Armin, estas grabando esto?"_ -inquiere Annie. Sigue algo de silencio y luego un revuelo. Asumo que asiento. Se oyen bastantes voces, pasos, movimientos bruscos y desenfoques de sonido, el último grito que oigo al terminar la grabación es el de Christa que dice:

_"¡Nooo! ¡Armin no grabe-s!"_

Me rio bastante y sigo leyendo.

**Jean: **

10:39 ¡Oye! So pedazo de Mierda. Encima que te hago el favor de venir a festejar tu ilustre cumpleaños No pareces.

10: 45 Holgazán de porquería Mueve tu culo de la cama y ¡Ven aquí! :v

**Mikasa: **

10:45 Armin, me puedes pasar el número de Eren. Sigue siendo el de antes... ¿o lo cambio?

Armin, por favor, necesito llamarlo.

Armin, ¡contesta!

10: 47 Lo siento Eren. Me equivoque, pasa un feliz cumpleaños.

**Armin:**

10.48 Eren, como todavía no vienes. Asumiré que te dormiste.

Vamos para tu casa.

**Mikasa: **

10: 48 Eren vamos a tu casa.

Activo el teclado y comienzo a escribir.

**Eren: **

10: 54 No vengan, ya estoy saliend-

No termino y suena la puerta del timbre de mi casa. Oh no.

¿Quién aposto a que hoy saldría ileso en mi cumpleaños?

Va a perder.

[Levi narra]

-Maldición, ¡Otra vez! -me urjo al levantar las manos con rabia del piano y volver a empezar la pieza.

-¿No crees que estas tomando muy rápido esa estrofa? -me habla hanji

-Tks -continuo tecleando sin importar lo que dice. La estrofa no está mal, son mis dedos que de repente me tiemblan tanto.

-No estés nervioso -me aconseja sentada sobre el escenario. Por mi izquierda a por lo menos medio metro, lo bastante alejada de mi cuando compongo música, esa fue la condición que le di hoy si quería acompañarme.

-Cállate -una vena se remarca en mi frente -¡No estoy nervioso! -.

-Cada vez caes más hondo -se me va burlando suspiro, cierro los trato de concentrarme y hacerlo de nuevo.

Mis dedos comienzan la melodía de nuevo, apacible, un suave resbalar en la siguiente estrofa, un poco de fuerza y agudeza en la siguiente y...

-Sigues haciéndolo mal Levi... -escucho su voz un costado de mi oído diciendo ello. Abro los ojos, lleno de molestia.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! -ordeno a todo pulmón.

-Ya Enano, No te enojes por que no te salió la... -me pongo de pie y ella sale corriendo.

Vuelvo a sentarme en el asiento en lo que escucho sus pasos regresar, meter la cabeza por esa puerta y decir:

_"¿Estará lista la canción para mañana?"_

Dirijo la mirada más aterradora, negra y macabra del mundo al girar solo mi rostro a la puerta.

_"Je je. Ok. Okey, nos vemos mañana. Te dejo trabajar. Adiós Enano"_

Dicho eso la puerta se cierra y quedo solo en el aula. Al fin un poco de paz. Inspire una vez más, esta vez más largo y contenido. Cuando lo expulso todo el aire caliente que queda en mis pulmones, me siento lo suficientemente relajado para empezar a tocar la canción, pero no la que ensayaba con Zoe. Que por lo visto era un total fracaso. Sino otra, la que le he estado componiendo para él desde el día del Padre. La verdad no tuve oportunidad de tocar para él ese día y me apena. Mis compromisos como vocalista mandaron a la mierda el festival. Pero ahora, que tengo un pequeño "tiempo extra" para componer la siguiente canción de la banda es...

Me voy masajeando las manos, arriba y abajo. Extendiendo cada dedo en un contracción y relajación. Luego decido empezar a jugar con las teclas.

No es que me haya olvidado del cumpleaños de Eren. Es decir, eso Nunca. Porque... ¿Por qué?

No lo sé muy bien. Pero desde el empezar de la mañana, algo escocia en lo profundo de mi mente. Este sentimiento de que algo importante le pasaría hoy a mi persona más preciada.

¿Cómo soy capaz de decirle así ahora?

También es un misterio para mí. Cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado... El sentimiento siempre había estado, se me hizo bastante natural... proclamarle así.

Tal vez se deba a que he querido a Eren desde hace mucho.

Mas cuando yo...

_**"La desgracia de Eren, lleva escrita tu nombre Levi"**_

Si. Ayer yo... Había arruinado la última oportunidad de Eren. Pero no por ello iba a rendirme, es decir...

_**"Si él no se casa, te pierde"**_

No tengo idea de que voy a hacer para que eso no pase. Solo tengo certeza de que no me separe de Eren. Al menos no por propia voluntad.

Eren... Ayer había llorado mucho, otra vez.

La causa de ese martirio, era yo.

No había que hacer muchas pautas para descubrir al culpable en su situación de romances frustrados, pero tampoco me apetecía el verlo frustrado, rechazado y llorando en lo que respecta a mi pecho.

No lo entendí. No fui capaz de entenderlo... Que ese llanto que derramaba no era por él. Era por mí.

Por ese temor a perderme que no me confiesa.

Abro los ojos terminando de escuchar el último eco de la tecla.

Esa felicidad, y la sonrisa de Eren. Esta noche yo, tengo que recuperarla.

.

[Casa Jaeger. 08:00 pm. Levi narra]

-Eren, ¿Por qué estas mojado? -le pido explicación al ver que se ponía otra camisa al tiempo de verme entrar en su cuarto.

-Eh, hola Levi -me dice delgada, y algo distraída voz. Sosteniendo en ambas manos su sueter mojada -Esto -señala la ropa -... Salí con mis primos en la tarde

Se excusa guardando la ropa en el cesto. Me detengo y apoyo parte de mi cuerpo en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Fue algo bueno? -pregunto, ya que su cara está llena de alegría. En parte de sus mechones detecto parte de la glaseada crema. Debió pasarla bien por la tarde.

-Dijeron que mi regalo estaba en el fondo de la piscina, pienso que no debí creerles... -otra vuelta hace un puchero de niño de tres con sus labios.

-je je idiota, ven tengo que mostrarte -digo dejando de apoyar mi cuerpo en el marco y saliendo de su habitación.

Eren va siguiéndome abajo. Noto su sombra por mí detrás al caminar. De forma extraña, cada cosa que hace Eren, ahora me llama la atención. Terminamos el deceso hasta estar en la cocina.

-Ah -dice cuando me encamino al refrigerador. -... Recibí tu mensaje de buenos días esta mañana fue un detalle muy halagador -comenta poniendo sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

Hoy Eren parece un adolecente, yo el anciano de treinta. Le pido que se siente mientras termino de sacar el postre. Con lo desesperado que esta se lo va comiendo en cuanto se lo entrego. Me dedico a admirarlo.

_¿Por qué sonríes tanto hoy, Mocoso? _

Me hubiera encantado reprenderlo, aunque temía que si se lo decía. Su semblante decaería hacia la tristeza.

-Gracias por el postre y el desayuno, fue un bello detalle -dice más juicioso. Su rostro había comenzado a recuperar la seriedad.

-En realidad no fue nada -respondo.

-No, en serio, gracias por tomarte la molestia de pensar en mi -decía mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Sucede algo, Eren? -

-Eh, no nada... tan rápido y ya se hizo las 11:37 pm... será mejor que vayas a dormir -insinúa

-Estás loco. Falta una media hora para tu cumpleaños. -le recuerdo. Sus ojos se abren una maravilla. El color jade resplandece en lo profundo de su iris, como si esperara que dijera que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Creíste que me olvidaría de ti, Eren -digo, él no sabe si asentir o quedarse callado. Regreso al refrigerador y voy sacando del fondo a la derecha una caja de pastel. La traigo hasta que quede frente a él.

-Levi, ¿me compraste un pastel? -dice animado.

-...Comprar... -murmuró al ir sacando la tapa -No tengo porque comprar algo que puedo hacer con mis propias manos

Le afirmo, claro tuve un poco de ayuda de Zoe y Mike para lo que era meter la imagen de su rostro pero por lo demás, lo hice yo. Con lo sentimental que suele ser, so pone a moquear, diciendo que es perfecto.

Me repite una y otra vez más que es el mejor regalo que pudo recibir.

Si hay algo que me gusta de Eren, algo de lo que me he enamorado... Es su sonrisa. Grande y hermosa, tatuada alrededor de todo su rostro, mientras cierra esos ojos para mostrarme por demás un rostro tan tierno e infantil. Lleno de cosas que desear y otras que pedir a la vida.

Nos la pasamos hablando un rato hasta hacer la hora. En ello apago las luces de la cocina y la sala, para que Eren vaya soplando las velas en su pastel.

-Con cuidado, sostenla con ambas manos para que no se te resbale -le aconsejo a su costado. El me asiente y la va elevando hasta su rostro.

Ambos en coro repetimos lo que es el happy birthday. Una vez concluyo, me posiciono frente a él con las manos detenidas en un aplauso. Sólo puedo distinguir su rostro y parte de su pecho, todo lo que lograr alumbrar. Eren inspira, ve las velas sobre la torta. Me había encargado de poner las 32 velas de cumpleaños en ellas. Sus pupilas reflejan parte del brillo de una y las letras diminutas y volcadas de su nombre sobre el glaseado de chocolate. Soplas las velas. Sumergiéndonos a ambos en la oscuridad. Me hubiera gustado saber cuál fue su deseo.

Me quiero aventurar a unos pasos por delante de mí para encontrarlo, y tal vez... solo tal vez rosar una de sus cálidas mejillas tostadas.

[Eren narra]

Con la oscuridad rodeándome, y mis ojos acostumbrándose a ella a cada minuto que transcurría. Pestañeo un par de veces.

Esto No es un sueño, por favor díganme que esto No es un sueño.

No puedo ser. Hoy tuve un hermoso día. Uno que atesoraré en mis recuerdos por siempre.

Cada segundo, cada charla. Todo inmerso este profundo sentimiento de alegría.

Uno puede desear lo que quiera en su cumpleaños, ¿no es así?

No importa lo cruel, incumplible, inadecuado, inaudito o egoísta que pueda ser... Uno es libre de pedirlo, ¿no?

Yo... lo Pedí a él.

Pedí que su corazón no se aparte de mío. Que permanezca a mi lado a pesar de los errores que cometa más adelante. A pesar del llanto o el sufrimiento... A pesar de que no sea correcto, o esté prohibido.

Pedí por él. _Pedí que Levi, siempre permanezca a mi lado._

-Eren... -escucho el balbucear de Levi en la oscuridad. Estoy por responderle y decirle que "estoy aquí, frente a él" cuando la luz de la lámpara de la cocina me irita los ojos.

-Eren -vuelve a llamar

-Mmh -musito dejando el pastel sobre el meson mientras Levi se encamina a la cocina, va pasando el mango del cuchillo diciendo que lo corte. Le asiento, y dentro de un rato nos vemos comiendo de mi rostro.

-¿Quieres mi otro brazo? -le preguntó con los utensilios en manos. Se niega, y me dice que tiene algo más que mostrarme.

-Oh, otra sorpresa. Me pregunto que será esta vez... -digo jugando en lo que Levi camina paso lento hasta el salón de instrumentos en nuestras casa.

Después de meses de haberlo usado. Esta vacío y bien apilado a lo que a mí respecta me había encargado de organizar mejor el lugar para que parezca mejor, pero estos nuevo retoques y diseños que veo de las guitarras a un lado y el gran espacio que deja para el piano de cola me llaman la atención. En lo particular tocar el piano, no se me da muy bien. Pero eso no influía en nada de que no lo tuviera como parte de mi repertorio. Noto que Levi se detiene frente a él. Las teclas están al descubierto, y un par de partituras están sobre el, por lo que alguien ha estado practicando a ocultas aquí.

Levi toma asiento en lo que me pide que hago lo mismo, contrario a su deseo opto por el suelo, aun costado de las patas del piano. Él no se hace problema, va realizando movimientos circulatorios con sus manos, en lo que se prepara.

-Levi, Puedo pedirte un favor... -digo sin esperar su respuesta - ¿Tocarías para mí?

-No es necesario que lo pidas, iba hacer justo eso. -tomo asiento a su lado entonces. Los dedos de Levi son muy largos y esbeltos, se sobreponen contra las teclas perfectamente.

Los toques queda al inicio de la melodía me lo confirman. Su alma es pulcra y está llena de talento y emoción, ese que oculta y que el instrumente me interpreta. Dejo a mis orejas reposar gozosas en lo el que es apacible sonido que me compone.

Cierro los ojos, y espero por la primera tonada que me lleva al cielo.

Viendo de Levi, no puedo esperar que sea nada menos.

[Levi narra]

Yo lo miraba constantemente, en silencio. Mientras seguían jugando con las teclas. Perdía la mirada ese bello rostro de ojos cerrados, que elevaba levemente el mentón cuando el tono le agrada y se sentía conforme. Me percataba hasta de los más mínimos detalles, y arrugas en esa frente al fruncir el ceño. Si, su nariz se respingaba al juntar mucho las cejas, y el labio superior se inclinaba adelante, clásico de un puchero infantil. De seguro que Eren lo hizo mucho de niño. Se me había hecho costumbre admirarlo así, en silencio, llegando lo ha querer en secreto y sin palabras. Sin que se dé cuenta, sin que voltee a verme o me corresponda la mirada.

Era estúpido, totalmente estúpido... él es,...

-Mmm,... -murmura, otra vez observo esa cabecilla inclinándose a un lado y al otro, queriendo tararear la canción que interpreto.

Eren es una persona importante para mí. Me ha cuidado y querido tanto. Se preocupa por mi como ningún otro. Se desvive tratando de hacerme feliz.

Mi pecho se estruja con fuerza, de solo pensar que alguien lo apartarlo. Que se lo lleven de mí,.. Ahora que estoy tan necesitado de él. Estoy seguro que no verlo, escucharlo o sentirlo cerca, aunque sea un simple roce de su mano y la mía, un ligero y corto beso sobre mi frente. Ese nombre mío, pronunciado por su boca, sus labios articulando mi nombre con emoción.

Si se lo llevan ahora, me moriría. _Lo amo tanto, ya no se... como no quererlo. Como no vivir con él..._

_Si cada día despierto a su lado. _

_Cada día comparto con Eren el desayuno. _

_Cada día le cuento mis problemas. _

_Cada día lo vuelvo amar con tan solo verlo. _

Es más que mi mejor amigo o mi padre... Eren es la persona que más quiero en la vida.

_**Desdé que llegaste a mi vida, ~Me llenaste de alegrías... ~**_

_**Con esa facilidad de sonreír~ que tú ~tenías...**_

Decido empezar a cantar la letra, y espero que no me falle la voz al continuar. Mis delgados dedos se pasean de un lado al otro.

_**Con una sonrisa y dos palabras ~me enseñaste a ~volar ~**_

_**Gracias por mostrarme que ~en la vida se ~puede soñar...~**_

Sigo jugando con las teclas y el me admira. En el momento que yo decido cantar las estrofas me toma mucha atención, concentrando su mirada en mí y nadie más.

_**Me alegras con solo escuchar~ tu voz en algún lugar~...**_

_**Te confieso tus palabras ahora son ~Mi vida musical~...**_

Una sensación extraña en mi interior me hace temblar ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a equivocarme o fallar delante de él? ¿Qué es lo que me impulsa a continuar la canción y no desistir? ¿Es acaso busco expresarle mis sentimientos a través de la canción? Ese_ "te quiero",_ que soy incapaz de darle sin sentir opresión en el pecho. Quiero que sepa de mí, se fije en lo que hago y digo, quiero que escuche mis labios y a ese silencioso te amo, que temo decirle en alto por temor a su reacción. Esa respuesta que puede armarme o destruirme.

_**Tu sabes que~ eres lo mejor para mí...**_

_**Hoy y siempre, así será... Porqué tú eres...**_

_**Eres lo mejor que~ me ha pasado...**_

_**Eres lo mejor que~ me ha pasado... **_

Durante el coro lo voy mirando de reojo, he ensayado tanto la canción para saberla de memoria, tanto hasta para tocar sin ver las teclas. En lo que lo veo, espero que no se percate y vuelvo mi vista a las teclas.

_**Todo comenzó~ un 30 de marzo...**_

_**Eres especial~ y sabes que te aprecio...**_

Me voy arriesgando, tanteando terreno desconocido al empezar la primera estrofa. Me engaño a mí mismo y a él al decir que he escrito esta canción en retribución. Sí, estoy agradecido. Pero también quiero que me escuche, que interprete lo que esta melodía significa para mí. Que vea y comprenda el empeño y tiempo que me he tomado en construirle esta canción. Donde dejó al descubierto mis pensamientos y lo que _No_ debería sentir.

_**Y todo lo que te decía ~en el tiempo **_

_**Es sincero, verdadero~ y te juro que ~no miento **_

No me percato que en la siguiente estrofa nos hemos acercado tanto. El gira en su rostro en mi dirección, cerrando los ojos esperando escuchar mi voz con más claridad. La melodía crea un ambiente nuevo entre nosotros, uno que nos llama en silencio. Ínsita a acércanos más para concretar algo, de lo que ninguno de los dos estemos seguros. Pero que sin duda probaríamos juntos.

_**Quiero pasar los mejores momentos~ de tu vida**_

_**Quiero ser tu ~mayor alegría...**_

_**Me encanta cuando estas feliz~ yo solo quiero verte sonreír**_

Doy un suspiro, son estos nervios lo que me carcomen y quieren paralizarme. Pero ya me había decido, no tengo porque seguir dudando.

_**Tengo que decirte algo~ muy importante...**_

_**Vivir contigo es Mi~ deseo, Eres lo que yo más-**_

Antes de cantar el _"quiero" _volteo mi rostro a su persona. Necesito verlo a los ojos cuando se lo diga, pero nada resulta como lo espero ya que mi boca es silenciada. Mi rostro se sobrepone al de Eren, y termínanos en lo que es un roce, un beso accidental. La presión constante que me impone los labios de Eren contra los míos, me deja en un trance.

Petrificado, hecho piedra, no puedo mover un solo musculo, y tampoco entiendo la razón.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Este contacto.

_¿Por qué me quema?_

Se graba en mí, y llega a desarmarme por completo.

Mis labios permanecen unidos a los suyos, tan inertes y sin saber qué hacer. Esta es la primera vez que tengo un contacto directo con los labios de otra persona. Debería sentirme asqueroso, pero al abrir los ojos, y ver que es el rostro de Eren con quien tengo este contacto. Pues, la sensación de incomodad y miedo desaparece. Es remplazada por otra más cálida, distinta, tan extraña que no sé qué nombre darle. Me dejo llevar supongo. Simplemente dejo que mis ojos se cierren y este unido a él. De manera natural, tan elocuente que no cabe espacio para otra cosa más que los sentimientos nuevos que fluyen entre nosotros. Disfrutó de estos momentos que me están arrebatando en aliento. Son tan eternos, y no quiero que acaben nunca.

Me doy cuenta entonces que dentro de Mí, surge un nuevo deseo:

_Yo...Quisiera poder estar así, con él... Para siempre. _

Después de unos minutos mi labio superior se eleva un fragmento, tronando con los de Eren al separarse. Vuelvo a tomar aire y abrir los ojos para verlo. Eren se me aparta lentamente, abre los ojos al descubrirme a su lado. Tan desarmado y confundido como él.

-...Levi -pronuncia moviendo esos labios en los que ahora me veo atrapado. Esa sensación, quiero más de él.

-.. y-o... -su voz tartamudea esta vez, abre la boca con algo de espanto. Un espasmo se arremete en mi cabeza cuando lo veo rodar los ojos sin saber que decir.

Tras un momento pone sus manos contras sus labios, sintiéndose tan lleno de culpa por haberme besado. Estoy por pronunciar su nombre y tomar su mano, cuando él se aparta, se levanta del asiento y corre en otra dirección, queriendo murmurar un "Lo siento" de esos labios.

Me quedo estupefacto en el asiento un rato. Mis manos siguen ene las teclas exactas en las que fue interrumpida la canción. Ahora dentro mi mente, un solo tono se repite con constancia imitando a mí palpitar y llamándome a reaccionar.

-Eren -digo, pero ahora me pesa el corazón decir su nombre.

_¿Qué había hecho mal? _

_En que... ¿En qué me equivoque?_

-¡Eren! -gritó poniéndome de pie, y siguiendo su trayecto. Subo las gradas sin cuidado. Mis piernas es tan desesperadas por alcanzarlo, una vez arriba atravieso el pasillo y me arrojo contra su puerta, no me había detenido ni para tomar aire y comienzo a el golpeteo en su puerta.

-Eren ábreme, puedo explicarlo... -pero, ¿Qué mierda digo? No puedo explicar nada, pero puedo...

La puerta se abre lento y con demasiada calma, el rostro de Eren esta sereno y serio. No entiendo porque, pero no me gusta esa mirada que tiene en los ojos.

-Eren yo... -Antes de que diga algo en mi fundamento, me abraza. Hunde mi cabeza en ese pecho al que estoy acostumbrado. Inspiro su aroma, calmando a mi corazón como sucede siempre que lo hace.

-Eren... -murmuro dentro de sus brazos. Mueve mi frente un poco, quiero ver su rostro. Elevo una de mis manos a su mejilla, la hallo tibia, tal como lo imagine. Veo que sus ojos están cerrados, solo aprecio esas largas pestañas ocultado sus iris.

¿Por qué no quiere verme? Odio cuando hace eso, sus ojos me dicen mucho, todo lo qué en realidad no dice, o no quiere confesarme, y ahora los oculta de mí.

-Lo siento Levi. -Se disculpa, -Me equivoque, y lo lamento. -en lo que habla los músculos en su frente se contraen.

_¿Qué? Se puede saber ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!_

_No pensé que lo tomara de esta forma... _

Me va apartando de a poco, tomando de mis manos y descubriendo a mi rostro en pánico.

-Gracias por todo Levi. Fue una interesante velada. -se inclina a mi rostro, espero por sus labios en los míos.  
Tengo la esperanza de que pueda volver a probarlos, pero se acerca a mi frente para besarla.

Su respuesta me decepciona. Mi mirada decae, comprendiendo qué lo qué quiero no sé hara realidad.

-Buenas noches, Levi -luego de eso cierra la puerta. Regreso mis plantas al cielo.

_Ya no podría alcanzarlo, a pesar de que me ponga de puntillas._

Retrocedo un paso y en el mismo comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, rumbo a mi habitación... A los dos pasos, y caigo en el alfombrado. Nos como si mis piernas temblaran. No, simplemente me dejaron caer. En lo más hondo, al profundó abismo que se había vuelto mi corazón. La mano va a parar a mi pecho, casi instantáneo. Pues en ese lugar comienzo a sentir dolor.

No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Mi corazón fue rechazado. Que yo, fui_...Rechazado_.

**...*...**

**Holos... ¡Nuevo Capítulo! Especial de Eren... Ay, mi lindo Eren de happy... *siente conmoción***

**Demus, quiero gritar y llorar de Alegria. Por fin, un lindo, precioso, y algo doloroso beso...**

**Wiii~ Esperen la conti, porque se acerca el garrafal desastre que el amor puede causar...**

**Las amo! Los quiero, no las besho es delito.. Pero la aprecio mucho 3 3 3**

**Nos leemos luego. Cuídense~**

**Nana-chan.**


	25. Capitulo 25 Inoportuno

_ [Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

Capitulo 25. Inoportuno

[Eren narra]

Había cerrado los ojos, la melodía danzante del piano era lo único que oía. Una pieza única sin duda, de su propia autoría ya que no reconocía ningún patrón, y las letras daban acorde a las tonadas. Diría que las letras son el cuerpo de la canción. Asique (me) presto oreja a ponerles atención.

**_Todo comenzó~ un 30 de marzo..._**

_**Eres especial~ y sabes que te aprecio...**_

Oh, Levi. Muchas gracias, tú también eres una persona especial para mí.

**_Y todo lo que te decía ~en el tiempo _**

**_Es sincero, verdadero~ y te juro que ~no miento _**

Esta me costó un poco interpretarla, pero lo conseguí. Levi me quiere, soy su padre para él aunque se niegue a decírmelo. Desea permanecer a mi lado a pesar de que a veces sea el quien se aparta. No tiene por qué preocuparse por ese hecho, yo nunca me apartaría de su lado.

**_Quiero pasar los mejores momentos~ de tu vida_**

**_Quiero ser tu ~mayor alegría..._**

Je je... Esta me dio algo de risa. Mi mayor alegría. Levi, ya eres eso para mí. Sonrió solo con tenerte cerca.

_**Me encanta cuando estas feliz~ Yo solo quiero verte sonreír**_

Oh. Lo haría más seguido entonces. No sabía que a Levi le gustase mi sonrisa. Una sincera, que había aprendido a sacarme con sus travesuras.

**_Tengo que decirte algo~ muy importante..._**

¿Qué podrá ser?

Me aproximo un milímetro más. Como tengo los ojos cerrados no sé qué tan cerca este de su persona. No quiero chocar nuestras cabezas y que cese de tocar por mi torpeza. Me quedo inerte ahí disfrutando mi regalo y esperando lo siguiente que vaya a decir.

**_Vivir contigo es Mi~ deseo, _**

También es mi deseo. Levi tenerte, que vivas conmigo en esta casa. No puedo permitir que...

**_Eres lo que yo más—_**

Soy, ¿Qué-?

En ese momento algo impacto contra mi rostro. De improviso tengo unos labios junto a los míos.

Pero ¿Qué es esto?

Estos labios, están tan inertes y suaves. Se apoyan contra los míos. Tan delicados, tibios, vírgenes. Los míos se han sobre puesto a los suyos y habían silenciado sus palabras.

¿Qué era lo siguiente que iba a decir?

Un segundo más de su contacto y mi mente se pierde.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasa?

No tengo ni la menor idea. Solo sé que ya no estoy en este mundo o la tierra. Por el contrario, no sé adónde pertenezco.

Este sentimiento me llena, carcome... deseo más. Comienzo a mover mis labios un poco de manera lenta, en la que se costumbre, y me siga. Mis manos escuecen, porque quiero tocar su piel... saber que temperatura tiene el otro, ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es?

Abro los ojos con calma, pensando que esa persona, quiero _que me pertenezca_. Las figuras difusas se van aclarando. _Quiero rodearla en mis brazos y que no desaparezca, quiero que sea real, que sea mi... _

Mis ojos terminan de desvelar a la persona que está a mí delante.

-...Levi –pronuncio.

Me tomo un momento asumirlo en que lo que mi mente grita: "¡No!".

-.. y-o... –comienzo a tartamudear, el miedo invade mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? _

_Levi, es mi..._ -mis ojos ruedan de un lado al otro, ¿Por qué no puedo terminar la frase con la palabra "hijo"?

Mi corazón se oprime en mi pecho, _en este momento ya no puedo llamar a Levi mi hijo. _

Paso con rapidez las manos contras mis labios. La culpa me mata, las miles de preguntas y remordimientos que tengo en mi cabeza ahora quieren comerme vivo.

_Levi... Levi... Mi Levi... Yo lo estaba besando_. Razono.

¿Mí? ... Desde cuando me creo su dueño... desde cuando pienso que me pertenece...

_En qué momento deje de verlo como un hijo. Mi hijo... Yo soy su padre, yo no debería hacerte esto...yo lo•••_

Antes de si quiera decir "Lo siento" me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo. Disparado, como si hubiese cometido un crimen. El más grande de todos. El amor, nunca (te) perdona.

-¡Eren! –oigo su gritó a mis espaldas pero eso solo apresura mi huida, hasta terminar de subir las gradas.

Entro a lo que es mi habitación y cierro la puerta con llave. Camino tambaleante hacia la cama. Mas mi hombro choco contra la pared. Me agarro la cabeza con ambas manos. Mi cuerpo poco a poco va deslizando hacia bajo, rumbo al suelo. Caigo en él y en mi mejilla las voy sintiendo resbalar, una por una.

_¿Cuándo fue que empecé a llorar?_

No tengo idea. Ni me di cuenta y ya tenía todo un par en mi mejilla.

_No es justo... No es justo que encuentre el amor ahora. _

_No después de tanto y de todo. No después de decidir que sería lo mejor para él. No su perdición. _

-No... esto no... No puede ser... -logro articular. Mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar que no puedo corresponder a su amor.

-Eren –mi nombre otra vuelta se oye por fuera. La pronuncia él. La voz de Levi. Un espasmo me cruza.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué le voy a decir? _

-Eren ábreme, puedo explicarlo... -me pongo de pie de inmediato y en dos segundo estoy frente a la puerta. Pero tomando la perilla me petrifico.

_¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado? _

Un accidente.

_Me acerque demasiado y el también. No tengo porque confesar que hubo algo de por medio. Si está molesto y ya no quiere verme... lo entiendo. Acabo de robarle un beso, pero yo soy... ¡Su padre! ¿No es verdad?_

Puedo arreglar esto con una disculpa para no perderlo.

Comienzo a girar la perilla.

Mi temor más grande. Era que me lo arrebataran y yo lo perdiera. No creí que yo fuera tan estúpido para perderlo yo... Por esto NO.

Termino de abrir la puerta con un rostro neutral. Se me queda viendo un rato, y luego comienza a hablar.

-Eren yo... -No lo soporto. No quiero ser yo la causa de que Levi me odie. Acabo abrazándolo con fuerza. Ese sentimiento de que su rostro esta contra mi pecho. De sus poros nasales inspirando levemente el aire caliente, me reconforta.

_Levi yo no quise esto... En verdad créeme... Era feliz con ser tu padre, cuidarte y protegerte... Pero si soy sincero ese también era un deseo egoísta, te quería a mi lado para salvarme a mí mismo. _

_...Soy un pésimo Padre..._

-Eren... -murmura mi nombre cuando mi frente se frunce.

_Estoy cometiendo un Error... Levi, No debo amarte..._

Se mueve un poco en lo que saca su mano y mi acaricia la mejilla.

_También te das cuenta ¿no Levi?_

_Lo tonto, ilógico, sumamente estúpido que resulta que me haya enamorado de ti._

-Lo siento Levi. –hago una pausa en lo que él me mira. Sé que lo está haciendo, a pesar de que yo no abra los ojos en este momento sé que tiene la mirada prendida en mí.

-...Me equivoque y lo lamento mucho. –le digo.

_Levi... Si te digo ahora que; "Lo siento" _

_¿Me crees?_

Comienzo a separar nuestros cuerpos. Decido tomar sus manos otra vez. Casi es una súplica para que comprenda la situación en la que estamos.

_Si te digo que; "Me he rendido"_

Elevo mi vista entumecida a su rostro. No sabe que decir o como responderme a lo que acabo de decir.

_¿Por qué te niegas a creerlo?_

-Gracias por todo Levi. –hablo.

_Es porque dije que nunca lo haría. No te fallaría Levi..._

-Fue una interesante velada. –inclina mi rostro hacia él en lo que parece esperarme.

_... Pero es por un deseo carnal que caigo al abismo. _

-Buenas noches Levi –le digo en lo que el desciende hasta pisar tierra con ambas plantas.

_No busque tus labios. Ni fantaseé tus caricias... y ahora eres tu quien me busca..._

_Ahora cuando las cosas han cambia tanto, es que recién me doy cuenta... _

_Siempre es así, siempre tarde... y para mí lastima en esta ocasión... Solo puedo decir: _

**_"No,... No Levi"_**

_Es mentira, ambos lo sabemos... Yo no quiero darte un "No" por respuesta. Pero aun así tú decides creerme y callar. _

Cierro la puerta, dejando que tu rostro se pierda por detrás de ella.

_Darás la vuelta, y yo también. _

_Soltare un suspiro, y tu entenderás que ya no puedes volver a mirarme. _

Avanzo el siguiente paso adentrándome en mi habitación, creyendo que es correcto lo que hago.

_Un paso, y dejo atrás todo lo que antes me hacía feliz. _

Una herida que espero que sane con el tiempo.

_Dos pasos, y..._

Sentencio a dos corazones que se han roto esta misma noche.

_Tres pasos, lo olvido todo con una decisión... y una única promesa..._

_**"Voy a cuidar de ti y protegerte... Aunque me cueste tu odio Levi". **_

.

[Levi narra]

Aun no me queda claro

¿Cómo fui capaz de ponerme en pie de nuevo?

Pero lo hice.

Continúe mi rumbo a pesar de que lo que tuviera dentro ahora en el pecho, en lo profundo de mi caja torácica, ahí a mi izquierda me quisiera carcomer vivo. Es extraño como puede ese conjunto muscular, de arterias y nervios molestarte tanto. Mi paso es algo confuso pero no tardó en encontrar mi habitación e introducirme en ella. Ni siquiera la miro, desorden o no, en este instante no me mi interesa me tiendo en la cama, dejando caer todo mi peso contra ella. Como si solo fuese un quintal de hueso y musculo relajado sobre el colchón. Todo parece normal, es otra noche más en la que me acuesto tarde y mi cuerpo se siente cansado, aunque... La diferencia que le veo a todo esto es que cuando estoy echado en ella no siento tanto frio o remordimiento...

_¿Acaso es culpa?_

Muy en lo profundo sé que me equivoque... Quiero enmendar, arreglarlo, tal vez así... De alguna forma deje de sentirme así.

Estoy tan frio, entumecido. Pareciera que me falta el aliento. No encuentro ni un rastro, aunque mínimo de calor aun abrazándome a mí mismo. Mis dientes quieren rechinar, me estrujo la ropa en mis hombros tratando de alcanzarlo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazo?_

_¿Cuál era su razón para dejarme tirado? _

_¿Por qué me siento tan frio?_

Un cadáver, tan congelado. Tan apartado. Tan lejos de ese calor que me habías prometido que sería mi hogar Eren...

_Esto es una broma,_ -razono queriéndome sentarme en medio - _¿Te estas vengando de mi acaso...?_

_...O es el destino, que se empeña en demostrarme que el sendero de la soledad es el único que pobre emprender_

Termino sentado en la cama, me agarro la cabeza, quiero comprender su reacción, esas palabras... Lo que vi en esos ojos no fue arrepentimiento... claro que no. Es más que eso...

_Tú lo sabes Eren... Tal vez incluso lo has sabido todo este tiempo, de mí y de ti, de lo que ambos llegamos a sentir... y ahora, ahora yo lo se Eren... _

Sé exactamente lo que quiero ¡Eren yo!

Quiero apretar tu mano y saber que existes... _Que siempre estuviste ahí para mí. _

Quiero que levantes esa mirada. _No me la ocultes_, y me veas como antes...

Quiero que me abraces,_ y ya_... _No tiembles de miedo_.

Quiero que me llames. _Hazlo, por mi nombre. Y No te arrepientas_

Y Por sobre todo,..._Quiero que me ames._

Eren... Por fin me doy cuenta de lo que siento. Y No voy a renunciar a ti.

Porque estoy enamorado, Y voy a decírtelo.

.

[A la Mañana Siguiente. Eren narra]

_Tomo las manos de Levi con las mías, y para variar descubro que son delgadas, tiernas, y muy finas. Las observo en lo que bajo mi rostro y las pongo a la altura de mi pecho. Sus falanges ahora envuelven toda mi palma. Antes no podían, solo rodean el contorno queriendo estar a mi altura. _

_-No... No caigas Levi –le digo, casi en un suplica personal. _

_**No tan profundo, No tan dentro de mí.**_

_-No me importa caer Eren... –me responde sin entender mi advertencia. Mis labios tiemblan al querer soltar un "No". Trato de pestañar para no desenfocar mi visión. El pecho me comienza a doler cuando lo tengo tan de frente. _

_-N-o...No, No lo justifiques Levi –llego a hablar. _

**_No a mi corazón, podría hacerte daño. _**

_Llego a pensar, más el me dedica una mirada dulce al acariciar mi mejilla y acercar su rostro. Inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos en lo que se prepara para qué yo le un... _

-¡No! –grito despertando de golpe. Pasado el instante respiro con más calma, meto el suficiente aire a mis pulmones para regularizar mi presión. Cuando lo consigo me pongo una mano sobre el rostro.

_Maldita sea, Lo estoy haciéndolo otra vez..._

Apuesto de nuevo en algo de lo que no estoy muy seguro, y se... Que voy a volver a perder...

_¿En cuántos pedazos más debo fragmentarme para aprender la lección?_

.

Una hora después de aquello, bajo a la cocina y preparo el desayuno. En principio, las cosas de Levi, esa taza suya por ejemplo ahora se había vuelto un tabú para mí. No puedo tener una en manos sin pensar en su persona. Como cuando vives con tu potencial asesino... Si, así es... Porque de alguna forma me siento morir.

Este día... No tuve coraje para levantarlo o si quiera llamarlo a desayunar. Espere que se despertara y viniera. Es estúpido, porque aunque que quiera evitarlo. No puedo. Ambos vivimos en la misma casa.

Compartimos risas, alegrías, penas, dolores, tristeza. Hemos superado muchas cosas juntos... Todo... acá... En este lugar.

Dejo la taza en el fregadero.

_¿...Cuándo? _

Exactamente cuando me confundí...

_¿Cuándo le abrí las puertas de mi ser? ¿Cuándo le entregue, no... Cuando me robo corazón? ¿Cuándo me enamore de mi hijo...?_

Con mi mano libre voy a la cafetera y me sirvo mi taza de café. Al principio debato si servir la de Levi ¿o no?

Pero al final se la sirvo, y voy tomando la mía.

_Nada tiene porque cambiar, ¿o sí?_

Es otro día. Un nuevo inicio.

No tengo porque fallar ahora. Debo calmarme y poner las cosas en orden.

_Soy un Padre._ Su padre.

Eso es lo único que debo saber, o tiene que importarme.

-Eren –recibo mi nombre en respuesta a mi pensamiento. Desciende por las escaleras ya cambiado para la escuela. Asumo que tiene un ensayo y debe estar apurado.

-Buenos días, Levi –respondo lo más cortes posible. Llego a iluminar mi rostro de alegría fingida otra vez. Levi no tiene que saber nada, con respecto a cómo me siento en realidad.

El me asiente. Vivo ocultándole secretos, haciendo más larga la espera, pero es... porque tengo miedo de sienta en su silla de siempre, la de un costado de la cocina y la que da la espada a la escaleras y la puerta, va dándole sorbos a su taza en lo que yo decido darme vuelta e ir enjuagando la mía. Entonces por el tercer mordisco, seguido de dos sorbos habla

-Sobre lo que paso ayer, yo... -su voz me deja estático. Ese tema... Debe quedar enterrado.

-Gracias, fue un precioso regalo. –interrumpo antes de que llegue a la parte de problema. El pega su mirada a la mía. Ayer fui muy feliz, pero mi felicidad duro poco...

-...No sabía que tocabas el piano Levi –hago mención, ya que por alguna razón que desconozco Levi me oculto ese detalle ayer.

-Era una sorpresa –me va comunicando en lo que me pasa su taza –...para ti–concluye cuando me doy la vuelta.

Tras ese comentario no puedo hacer más que acercarme a él. Un paso corto tras otro, mientras él está pendiente de mis acciones. Viendo mi caminar, y especialmente mi rostro cuando avanzo a su persona con calma.

Ayer el regalo y las intenciones de Levi eran buenas, siempre he querido que me demuestre cariño.

¿Qué me sucede?

De cuando aquí, comencé a exigirle ese cariño... A pedir por el...A convertirlo en los más preciado para mí.

_Debo admitirlo ya...No tiene caso que lo oculte y me mienta a mismo... A Levi yo... Yo Amo a Levi. Mi corazón, él... ha ido robándomelo poco a poco... _

Así, tan fácil y simple... Con pequeñas palabras, Con actos comunes... Cotidianos, con su risa, alegría, esas travesuras... con su mirada y el fruncir de sus cejas... Con su retos o su determinación... Su actitud firme y dispuesta... con su talento... con sus errores o faltas... Con Todo.

Levi ha sido mi apoyo y consuelo. Mi alegría y mi tristeza.

_En cada recuerdo,_ que puedo considerar digno de recordar,_...está el_. Hace su aparición en mi vida, y me da más ganas de vivir.

El, Sí es el, la única razón que tengo para salir adelante..._Para dar pelea y luchar por lo que quiero_...Él es...

No. No debo olvidar mi lugar.

Lo veo sentado en la silla del comedor, esperando ansiosamente lo que le voy a decir, alzo mi mano a su rostro y el me mira con esperanza. Levi..._ No deberías creerme._ Llego a acariciar su cabeza con mi mano. Esta algo caliente y sudado porque recién se ha despertado.

-Eres muy talentoso hijo –digo, en ello Levi baja su cabeza, comprendiendo que mi afecto solo es fraternal. Su mentón se entierra en su esternón cuando su mirada va al suelo.

Ahora veía que ese cariño fraternal que le entregaba le lastimaba, y también a mí. Nos lastimaba _a ambos. _

-Se te hace tarde –comento otra vuelta queriendo eludir el tema.

-Esto... Eren... -comienza a bacilar en lo que lo noto algo nervioso.

-Si –tarde el responder. Primeramente dude si preguntar "¿Sucede algo?". Sabiendo que yo podría ser la causa de ese "algo".

-Hoy será nuestro primer Concierto En Vivo.–inclina un poco el rostro de costado. -Me gustaría que vengas a vernos –al parecer la petición lo avergüenza.

-Claro que iré. –Respondo lleno de ánimo -No olvides que soy tu más grande fan. El Nro. 1 –le digo

-Sí... en todo, eres mi número uno –musita. Pero yo no llego a oír más que: Te reservare un asiento.

-Reserva dos... llamare a Armin para que me acompañe –comente ya con más emoción, haciendo que la tensión entre ambos disminuya un poco. Por ninguna razón debo permitirme estar a solas con él, otra vez.

-Por supuesto –su ser parece retomar toda la energía al levantarse del asiento, ¿estará planeando algo?

–Te estaré esperando. –me recalca antes de salir por esa puerta.

-Nos vemos en la noche –recite en lo que desaparece de mi visión. Solo entonces mi sonrisa se borra. Cae al suelo como una hoja de papel.

_¿Qué tan mentiroso puedo llegar a ser?_

Seco mis manos con la toalla, y voy saliendo de la cocina a la sala. Un pequeño estrecho sin puerta. Llego y tomo el celular del recibidor y marco numero mientras me recuesto en el sofá. El sonido de vibrado me molesta en lo que recargo mi cabeza para atrás... Joder, estoy haciendo todo mal. La llamada entra.

-Eren –escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Armin –levanto la cabeza del respaldo y comienzo a hablar –Me acompañas al Primer Debut de mi hijo esta noche

-Ah, ¿esta noche? –se pregunta a sí mismo. Yo espero por ese momento acostumbrado de tiempo en que se toma hacer su análisis monótono y personal hacia el -No puedo. Tengo... una... cita...

-¿Con Annie? –adivino por el tartamudeo constante de su voz.

-Eh...etto... -ahora divaga haciendo respiración en la bocina.

-Está bien. No te preocupes. Ella ya me dio su respuesta...–le tranquilizo.

-Eren... -habla, pero interrumpo.

-Buscare a alguien más... -suelto un suspiro. No debo, No ni siquiera quiero, pero no es por mí por quien lo hare -... Armin –lo llamo –Ahs, no debería preguntar, pero ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Sigue esperando tu llamada –responde, sabiendo a quien me refiero.

-Ya no puedo hacer más que resignarme –hablo para mi mismo por el teléfono.

-No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, Eren –me aconseja.

-Ya es muy tarde para que me digas eso.–hablo muy rápido, porque no quiero que me interrumpa -... gracias por todo, adiós Armin.

-Ere—

Cuelgo la llamada. Hundo mi cabeza en mi pecho. Extendiendo el teléfono por fuera de mis piernas. _No quiero, ni debo llamarla_, me llega ese pensamiento. Pero... No puedo pensar en mí ahora. El tiempo no se detiene, ya tan solo faltan cuatro días...

Solo cuatro días, para conseguirme una pareja o perderlo todo.

Todo, lo que para mí es y significa: Levi.

Levantó la cabeza y miro al frente. En mi teléfono veo dos números. Uno es el de Mikasa... y el otro es el de Levi.

Ellos dos... No tengo cara para llamar a ninguno de los dos. Sabiendo que su respuesta sería un "Sí.", en caso de que preguntara "¿Me quieres?".

_¿Cuál de los dos entonces sería el que vendría más rápido?_

No, no puedo hacer eso... Entonces surge otra pregunta;

_¿A cuál de los dos seria al que yo escogería?_

Ahora sí. Estoy confundido, muy... Muy confundido. No le hallo ninguna salida a todo esto...

En ese caso sería mejor decir que no iré...

_Pero no puedo decepcionar a Levi. _

No tengo un acompañante...

_Pero Mikasa me aceptaría sin dudar. _

Debo conseguir una esposa para conservar a Levi...

_Pero no quiero tener que pedírselo a ella._

Tengo que ser un buen Padre...

_Pero estoy enamorado de mi hijo. _

¡Diablos! Maldita sea, voy a cancelar todo y... bajo la pantalla del teléfono queriendo salir de los contactos pero aprieto el botón de llamada y este es número de Mikasa.

Debo cancelar la llamada y...

-Eren... -oigo de mi celular. Carajo. Ya es muy tarde.

-... -No tengo palabras y aun no sé qué decirle. Dejo que el silencio hable por mí.

-¿Eren? –vuelve a hablar. No puedo ser un cobarde.

-Mikasa... -respondo llevándome el teléfono al oído, y arrepintiéndome de lo próximo que le diré.

.

[Mikasa narra]

A veces las disculpas no bastan. Pedirlas de corazón no hace que el otro te crea... totalmente.

Yo amo a Eren. Eso, lo puedo jurar.

Mi puño se estampa contra el bolso de boxeo. Este produce un sonido sordo en lo que la contracción de mi musculo retraído regresa de nuevo hacia atrás. Llego a notar el color blanco de mi guante cuando roza mi mejilla.

**_"Hija... Mikasa, mi pequeña"_** –doy otro golpe en lo que la voz de mi padre me atormenta. **_"...Tu crecerás para ser una niña grande y fuerte. Mikasa, eres mi orgullo"_**

-¡Huahhh! –grito al dar otro golpe.

_**"Mikasa, así no se comporta una señorita... "**_ –ahora mi madre intercede en mis pensamientos – **_"Mikasa, ven aquí. Deja de seguir a Eren"_**

Doy otro golpe.

_**"Mikasa, el dinero es más importante que el amor... "**_

Su voz en este recuerdo, no hace más que mortificarme.

**_"¡Padre!"_**

Aún recuerdo lo molesta que estaba al alzarle la voz.

_**"No puedes vivir de las Miserias de la Familia Jaeger ¡Me oyes! Mientras yo esté vivo. No dejare que te cases con Eren Jaeger"**_

Los golpes se incrementan, uno tras otro queriendo derribarlo. A ese contrincante que visualizo en el saco de boxeo. Ese, que es un recuerdo tan pesado.

_**"Mikasa tu padre no quiso decir eso ¡No te vayas!"**_

Un trágico momento de mi juventud revivido, y luego, una de mis mayores alegrías.

_**"Ah Mikasa, ¿Qué dices? ¿Novios? hablas de pareja... tú¿...y yo?"**_

El recuerdo me hace feliz, a pesar de que duela. Su rostro en ese momento me parecía tan confundido. Lo conozco desde pequeño por lo que sabía perfectamente que iba fruncir esas cejas suyas, hasta casi juntarlas. Su boca se volvería una línea curvada hacia abajo. Me aventure a tomar su mano y su expresión cambio. Algo entre molestia y asombro.

Eren siempre ha sido así, tímido pero jamás cobarde. No le gusta retroceder. Pero llora como un niño pequeño cuando es lastimado o no sabe qué hacer... Yo quise protegerlo, me dispuse a ella desde niña.

... A mis ojos Eren era un héroe, me había salvado. Tanto física como mental. Me enseño a sobrevivir, y más que todo a jamás darme por vencida.

Me parecía tan diferente, distinto por fuera... Llegue a enamorarme de esa determinación tan terca que tenía. A esa acción que hacía, aun en contra de otros... _Lo imposible, es quería hacerlo posible. _Aunque fuera un engaño, Eren jamás dejo de creer que pudiera triunfar y alcanzar esa meta. Empleaba todo su tiempo, sacrificio mucho por su sueño.

Entiendo que jamás me viera. El sueño de triunfar estaba en su cabeza. Sabía que no se detendría por nada. Quise acompañarlo en su trayecto, y tal vez... solo tal vez, cuando consiguiera su meta, el correspondería a mis sentimientos con su sonrisa.

Mi puño se detiene, estampado en la mitad del saco.

**_"No quiero volver a verte. Nunca más Mikasa"_**

Su voz, solo suya, era la única que me hacía temblar, vacilar de mis decisiones.

_**"Permitirás entonces que Eren Jaeger se quede con todo... Esa fortuna hará que tu legado como Ackerman, esa pérdida tan trágica que tú has vivido no haya sido en vano. –la voz de ese caballero mayor, a quien nunca vi la cara me hacía reflexionar -...Piénsalo. Un Ackerman debe ir a la cabeza... De lo contrario solo serás una mujer rechazada"**_

Hay un silencio en la sala y en mi corazón también. En el momento exacto en que pensé en fragmentarme, suena el teléfono.

Llego a cogerlo en unos tres pasos, es el número de Eren. En mis ojos brilla el fragmento de esperanza. Sonrió, ya que sé que alguna forma estoy empezándome a acercármele.

-Eren –pregunto mientras deshago las tiras en mi mano, en un movimiento circulatorio y repetitivo. Parece haber silencio, pero hay un respirar por lo sé que esta de la otra línea.

No me ha perdonado aun. Será difícil, pero... Sé que voy a lograrlo. Soy la última y la única, por lo que solo debo tener paciencia.

-¿Eren? –mi voz se oye en calma, a pesar de la inquietud dentro de mi pecho.

-Mikasa... ¿Tienes tiempo esta noche? -.

.

.

.

[Por la noche. Allianz Arena - Munich]

[Levi narra]

El zapateó de Zoe contra el alfombrado rojo del escenario, junto a lo que se encontraban dispersados los cables en el suelo, cables de los potentes seis ha derecha y otros tres a izquierda. Los telones estaban recogidos, la luz de la luna alta y el vibrar del bajo presentado por los dedos de la loca haciendo el penúltimo raspado de la quinta canción de esta noche.

-¿Cómo están, Mis cerdos?! –escruto en voz alta a la multitud aclámate, mientras aún se oye de fondo el bajo.

-¡DE RODILLAS! –me gritaban en respuesta. Seguidos de varios de los desenfoques vocales del público _"Levi-san Ahh" "¡No Name, No name!"._

Tuerzo algo el rostro en el estadio lleno de gente donde realizaos nuestro primer concierto en Munich, la multitud esta engrandecida que van alzando las manos y los celulares, haciendo caras de euforia.

La oscuridad y el centenar de luces sobre nuestras cabezas, aparte de las vendas que traigo en la cara opacan algo mi visión, pero no del lado izquierdo, ya que tengo un ojo disponible para ver todos estos chillones.

El sonido de batería, acompañado por la bajo de Zoe. Un breve intro para prepararlos para lo que viene. Juega con el bajo en sus manos, en lo que yo le doy tiempo sosteniendo el micrófono en manos, me llegan unas palabras a la mente viendo esas luces por la entrada del lugar. El resplandor me produje una nostalgia y esa activa el recuerdo de su voz, explicándome.

_"...En una canción puedes expresar todo lo que sientes. Interpretar lo que no dices... Es un regalo que nos da la música. Las canciones son las cartas y palabras que soltamos a corazón abierto"_

El vibrar del bajo me trae a realidad, muevo un poco la cabeza para salir del estupor, luego oigo un golpeteo a los platillos informándome que ha cesado su dúo. En el silencioso eco perdiéndose, retomo el micrófono en manos y hago aparecer de nuevo a mi voz. Las miradas se prenden de mi persona, después que las tres luces de colores me hayan apuntado.

-Bien sucios cerdos... Vamos a seguir con la gala. –la mayoría grita, aullidos que me molestan mientras hablo, espero unos dos segundos a que se callen y continúo

–...Ahora voy a interpretar una nueva canción esta noche –anuncio moviéndome un poco en el escenario.

-Es una canción especial para alguien que está dentro del publico...-digo moviendo a un lado el micrófono con una mano

-¡AHHH! ¡AHHH! –gritaban las mujeres por el fondoen las tribunas, haciendo unánime sonido que llegaba hasta el escenario donde estábamos parados.

-...Es para alguien que estoy viendo –me burlo con las vendas en los ojos. No rebelaría la identidad de mi amor prohibido, ahora que me había llegado la fama era cuando más cuidado debía tener con mi información personal. Ya que con las fanáticas hay una bandera de "peligro" para esta "persona especial" para mí.

La prensa si o si, te come vivo al ser artista... Por lo que el _"Amor, pareja y relaciones"_ es un tema de fuego. Más aún, si se trataba de mí.

Habían llegado rumores claro de que "Hanji Zoe la bajista tenía una relación con el baterista, Mike Zakarius". Esos idiotas se dejaron ver saliendo juntos de los ensayos...En cambio yo, para la prensa era _"El oscuro solitario cantante de fama que decía No establecer una relación ni con el aire"_. Estos temas en realidad no me llamaban un pelo, para que le preste mi atención. Pero tras los chismes por periodistas y demás, de que había compuesto dos misteriosas canciones románticas y anónimas dedicabas a "alguien" en especial, detrás de la cabina de ensayos claro. Surgió la teoría de **_"¡Hay un persona especial en la vida de Levi-senpai de No name!"._**

Ahora legal y concreto acabo de aumentar el ranquin de aun audiencia por la tv, radio y el internet. Chismes en las revistas y encabezados de mañana, ya que estaba admitiendo legítimamente y frente al público, sacando la idea rumoreadade la posible existencia de que tenga de una "persona especial" a que yo "Tenía una pareja".

Gira un poco la cabeza, para que no se note que estoy pendiente de la puerta. _"Eren, te estoy esperando"._

.

Empieza la canción, el micrófono sigue en mi mano, el público se ve vacío a mí alrededor. No hay absolutamente nadie. Solo asientos vacantes, cierro los ojos escuchando ligeramente a la guitarra, y la sinfonía apacible que produce. El micrófono aun esta aun milímetro mío, tomando un poco de aire inicio

_**Cuando estoy contigo~ crece mi esperanza **_

**_Haz alimentado~ el amor de mi alma_**

_**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo~ me robo el aliento**_

**_Que será de mí~ Si no te tengo_**

Muevo un poco la cabeza abajo y leve adelante. Cuando cierto era todo eso. Comienzo a apretaren la mano el micrófono para el coro.

_**Si noestás conmigo se me escapa el aire, Corazón vacío~**_

**_Estando en tus brazos solo a tu lado, siento que respiro~_**

**_No hay nada que cambiar~ No hay nada que decir~_**

Mi vista hacia el frente.

**_Si noestás conmigo quedo entre la nada~ me muero de frio_**

_**Ay cuanto te amo~ Sino es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos**_

**_Hay tanto que inventar~ No hay nada que fingir... _**

**_Me enamore de tiii... x2 _**

Era increíble ver como mis labios se iban curvando en una sonrisa involuntaria mientras cantaba. El rostro me dolio, manteniendo mis pómulos duros, y una ilusión tremenda en mis ojos. Tan fácil se me hace admitirlo con una canción.

**_Eres lo que yo más quiero~ Lo que yo soñaba_**

**_Eres mi rayo de luz~ A cada mañana _**

Voy caminando en el centro, y mi frente se frunce con anhelo al cantar.

**_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo~ me robo el aliento_**

**_Que será de mí Si no te tengo~_**

**_Si noestás conmigo se me escapa el aire~ Corazón vacío. _**

**_Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado~ siento que respiro._**

Suelto una exhalación poco notable cerrando la boca después de cantar. Eren ha sido mi refugió. Observo la entrada, su persona va apareciendo con una camisa blanca, y corbata. Su rostro gira un par de veces, anda perdido. Pero cuando me logro ver en medio de escenario me regala esa mirada.

Sigo agarrando el micrófono. Mis manos están inquietas y el corazón, me palpita con fuerza. Su presencia me golpea el pecho de forma persistente. Eren, su presencia, se ser, su aroma,... Él es todo mi mundo. Su completa figura, representa todo para mí.

**_No hay nada que cambiar~ No hay nada que decir _**

_Eren... Quiero que sigas mirándome y me escuches..._ Doy vuelta a mi rostro abriendo la boca para alargar mi voz, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que entra. Hay unas veinte persona a su alrededor, pero yo solo lo veo a él.

**_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada~ Me muero de frio_**

_Esta noche, me voy a aventurar a decírtelo con todas las letras Eren._ Mi mano toma el micrófono acercándolo a mi boca.

**_Ay cuanto te amo~ Sino es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos_**

_Aquí frente a todos, te lo voy a confesar. Solo escucha_. Eren va avanzando entre la multitud. Camina hacia mí con más confianza, ese rostro suyo me demuestra alegría al visualizarsu asiento frente al , y el avanzado dos pasos en el gentío.

**_Hay tanto que inventar~ No hay nada que fingir... _**

_Yo No lo hare más. No me ocultare...Voy a decírtelo. Eren yo..._

**_Me enamore de ti_**

Sonrió en lo que espero que me haya escuchado, y vuelvo a repetirlo cuando El me mira

_**Me enamore•••**_ -La mano de Eren es tomada por otra. La de una mujer. Seguido a eso la otra mano gira el rostro de Eren a su persona, lo ataja de la visión que tiene en mi para que reciba sus labios usurpados con los de ella. Se besan frente a... –**_•••de t-í..._**

_[Cita cuatro: **Mikasa**]_

Mi voz se había trancado en la tilde "í". Las cejas se había levantado, molestando debajo de la vendas. Mi visión se paralizo en su imagen. El intro entro después de que yo haya terminado de cantar la estrofa. Eren llego con ella, esa mujer se cuelga en su brazo y le sonríe, y Eren,.. Por primera vez que lo veo corresponde a su mirada. Le entrega en su rostro una sonrisa, se ríe con ella.

Durante los 0,9 segundos que duro en intro me quedo estático. Voz se tranca en lo que levanto el micrófono de lado. No tenía idea dequé fue, pero algo dentro... Acabada de quebrase. No,...desaparece. Se estruja dentro, se vuelve diminuto, exhalo y cae de mi pecho al fondo de mi estómago donde me produce un dolor penetrante.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué me... está pasando?

Me siento tal mal. Retrocedo, y todo parece querer derrumbarse. Quiero vomitar, el dolor sube a mi cabeza.

Tomo el micrófono en manos, mi garganta esta dura y adormilada por lo que presencie, que no sécómo cante. Solo abro la boca para hablar y continuar cantado en el escenario frente al público.

No haría un desplante. Ni huiría como un cobarde.

**_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire... Corazón vacío._**

_Ahora, esas palabras me dañan. Describen de alguna manera como me siento_. La voz comienza a romperse, pero lucho porque eso no pase.

**_Estando en tus brazos solo a tu lado... siento que respiro. _**

_En aquel instante ando sofocándome._ Mi vista sigue prendida de Eren, y la chica que aun desconozco.

_**No hay nada que cambiar...No hay nada que decir**_

Sentados en primera fila. Donde yo había reservado asientos para que admiren sin ninguna oposición como me quebranto.

**_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada...me muero de frio_**

_Otra vuelta hay frio en mi ser. Crece desde adentro y me hace temblar. _

**_Cuanto te amo... corazón salvaje,...pierdo los sentidos_**

La cabeza quiere darme vueltas, los rostros frente mío se hacen confusos y similares,..._en cualquier momento siento que caeré al suelo. _

**_Hay tanto que inventar, No hay nada que fingir... _**

_Debo aparentar que no me quiebro... No me afecta. No me duele... Quiero enterrar ese dolor en lo profundo de mí ser, que ha quedado••• _

**_Si no estás conmigo... Me quedo vacío..._**

_Me siento morir... de a poco, cada momento que comienza a transcurrir_

**No hay nada que cambiar**

_...la persona a tu lado, quiero que desparezca y solo estés tú._

**_No hay nada que fingir _**

Mis ojos han comenzado a arder. Lo miran fijamente, exigen respuesta y reclaman _"¿Por qué?"._

Medio segundo más de verlo, y mi mejilla se siente caliente. Un par de gotas resbalan, pero son poco visibles por las vendas.

Eren ha girado el rostro de costado en lo que ella le habla.

Aquel calor y humedad baja por mi barbilla y se acumula en mi mentón.

**_Me he enamorado..._**-observo su ser un instante más, antes de confesar **_-...de ti... _**

Concluyo y la mierda todo. Dejo ese sostener el micrófono en mis manos, lo que me ha mantenido estable esos momentos. Las piernas se mueven rápido en lo que yo voy detrásdel telón con suma velocidad. No tengo ni tiempo ni aliento para oír al emocionado público a mis espaldas, o darme cuenta de que Eren había decido mirar al frente ignorando a la pelinegra para apreciar mi retiro avilantado del escenario.

.

Llego a camerino abriendo la puerta de una patada. Furico como me encuentro tiro cualquier objeto a mí paso. Mis manos lasllevó a la cabeza, jalando mis cabellos del frente y los costados. Doblo algo mi cuerpo en dos me inclino la cabeza hacia delante. Las lágrimas en mis irritados ojos no han parado de brotar en el camino. Las vendas sobre mis ojos se humedecen, decido desatármelas, y caen a mi cuello.

-Malditas sea... ¿Por qué duele tanto? –hago la pregunta en lo que apoyo las manos sobre el mesón. Pero esta opresión en mi pecho puede más que mi razón y estabilidad.

Caigo en el suelo sentado. Una pierna la paro y la otra se estira en el suelo. Apoyo mi codo en la rodilla parada y me llevo la mano a las sienes, donde trato de estrujar la rabia que escapa por mis ojos. Cierro los ojos negándome a dejar escapar una más, pero hacen su camino en lo que estiro la mandíbula, mordiendo vanamente los dientes para evitar soltar quejidos que sonaran a llanto.

Mi pecho se alza de un momento a otro, temblando, pareciendo un hipo que transcurre y mueve mi caja torácica de arriba a abajo en lo que yo trato de controlar todo el dolor dentro mío.

-Levi, estuviste genial. La gente allá afuera no para de aplaudir y preguntar por voz –hablaba entrando hanji. Pero a tres pasos de mi persona reclina de espalda a la pared y sentada al suelo es que grito.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ ZOE! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR! –exploto a todo pulmón. Mi rostro está mezclado entre rabia y dolor. Ella lo entiende, me ha conocido estos últimos cinco años, aunque jamás me había visto tan demacrado como me encuentro ahora.

-Levi... -pronuncia sosegada, pero yo la aparto con otro grito.

-¡Que te largues! –esta vez no alzo tanto la voz, pero tampoco evito que se rompa en el trayecto.

Hanji retrocede y se retira. Me deja solo, tal como se lo pido. Hundo un poco la cabeza en la misma rodilla, hay un silencio que perdura mas no dura mucho, y la voz de Eren se escucha en el pasillo reclamándome mi nombre sin sonar alterado. Sino como siempre, contento y orgulloso. Me pongo de pie y arrastro las manos por mis ojos. Borrando la evidencia de mi sufrimiento.

Un segundo después de pararme lo veo en el marco de la puerta.

-Levi... -mi nombre se tranca en sus labios en lo que me ve, y no avanza más.

-Eren –dice otra voz, una femenina pronunciando su nombre antes que yo lo diga. Eren gira el rostro para atrás y hacia la puerta. Su ceño se quiere fruncir cuando baja así las cejas.

-Eren, no me dejes atrás. –La mujer de piel blanca, con rasgos leves pero asiáticos, cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, uno de los mechones esta suelto y cruza por su frente, opacando su nariz de lado derecho. Su mirada anda en Eren, y no se quita.

-Ah, esto••• -Iba diciendo Eren extrañado y a mi parecer inconforme de que la mujer se cuelgue de su brazo sin permiso para jalonearlo de un lado hacia ella.

-Eren, ¿Quién es ella? –inquiero mortalmente.

-Soy la novia de Eren –responde la tipa. Habla por Eren, la mirada que la sostengo. Eren está lejos de interpretar nuestra batalla visual.

-Túdebes ser Levi, el cantante...El hijo de Eren –suelta conformista. Dejándome en el lugar que menciono al extenderme la mano.

Estrecho esa mano, afirmando lo que dice.

-...La canción que cantaste fue encantadora, se la dedicaste a alguna novia tuya... -mofa, aprieto esa mano. Pero la mujer no parece inmutarse. Un contrincante difícil.

-Levi, estuviste grandioso -acota Eren, absorto de nuestro casi inevitable batalla. No respondo y sigo mirando a la mujer.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Eren –habla ella.

-¿A dónde van? No ha terminado la función –suelto sarcástico.

-Esto... Levi–la voz de Eren se pone a dudar –No tuve oportunidad de informarte pero ha... No voy a poder quedarme –mis ojos se fijan en el ahora, siente su peso encima. El me había prometido otra cosa, continua hablando

-...Tengo que terminar otro asunto esta noche –asumo que el "asunto" es esa tipa -... No quería decepcionarte asique pase por acá durante...

-Tu cita –respondo cortante. Por un instante había olvidado que tenía una guerra que ganar.

Eren no sabe si reír o llamarme por mi nombre. Me reparo en verlo, mientras el aleja su visión de mí y la gira a otro lado.

-Eren –otra vuelta pronuncia el nombre Eren. Eren asiente a la chica, se suelta de ella un momento lo que me agrada, mientras ella espera por su detrás, el avanza hacia mí, me toma por ambos lado de mi rostro y... Y me besa la frente.

Los labios de Eren son cálidos y algo húmedos. Desde ayer he empezado a notar que me llaman mucho la atención. Que los preste a alguien más, me molesta.

_Porque me engañas así... Eres cruel Eren... Yo quiero tus besos._

Se aparta lento, y con el clásico tono de afligido y responsable, me pide que no llegue tarde y me divierta. Retrocede y toma la mano de ella. Juntos se alejan hacia la puerta, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Cuando ya no puedo verlos me doy cuenta de que he agachado mi cabeza, los mechones que tengo en la frente perturban mi vista, mas mis ojos no dejan de enfocar a esa puerta a cinco pasos de mí. Misma por donde cruzo Eren hacia un minuto. El puño en mi mano está formado, no sabía ni en qué momento pero de que iba a usarlo, estaba muy seguro.

A Esa Tipa que dice ser la novia de Eren, la destripare... Pedazo por pedazo... No la dejare moverse, ni siquiera le daré una oportunidad de levantarse. La matare con mis propias manos.

La guerra ha empezado. Y Yo No voy a perder.

El corazón de Eren me pertenece.

.

**Holas, ¿Cómo han estado? Me han extrañado (?),.. Porque yo a ustedes sí... **

**Sé que muchas me creían media muerta, pero reviví. Okno. Solo me ha tenido atareado la U. Dejando eso de lado...**

**Uhh, Mikasa no sabe con quién se metió o Si?**

**¿A quién realmente ama Eren?**

**Las quiero mucho, y les doy gracias por leer!**

**Mando besos y grandes abrazos. Cuidense! **

**..Un adelanto, ya que me gusta hacerla sufrir: **

_De golpe mis manos arreten contra su rostro. No le doy tiempo ni hablar o soltar media palabra. Esta es mi oportunidad. _

_Es mi turno, Mi guerra.. Y peleare por ti, Eren._

**Nana-chan.**


	26. Capitulo 26: Herido Part1: El Culpable

**Holaaaa! ¿Comó han estado? nwn**

**La otra semana las vi muy euforicas contra Eren, queria decirles que no me lo peguen, todavia. **

**Bueno regresando al Fanfic, este capitulo explicara muchas cosas...visto que en anterior se pusieron en los zapatos de Levi, ahora se podran en los zapatos de Eren. Espero les guste :)  
**

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

Capitulo 26: Herido. Part.1: El Culpable.

..._Cicatrices... _

_¿Cómo creas una cicatriz?_

_Es sencillo. _

_Primero debes hacer una herida._

[Eren narra]

De salida y a un par de cuadras mi andar no ha cambiado, sigue igual... pesado, tétrico, forzado.

Mi mente no ha parado de pensar, de recordar con pesar y remordimiento esos ojos, la mirada que me encerró. Y sobre todo, la gran culpa que siento al ser partícipe de su sufrir.

Avanzo otro paso, ya me es inevitable revivir el momento.

_[En las tribunas. Hace una hora atrás]_

Observaba las luces la de calle por la ventana del taxi que Mikasa y yo habíamos tomado. Mi cuello esta reclinado hacia abajo, lo que me dejaba una notable joroba en la espalda, y mi visión era todo lo que podían llamar lastimera.

Los faros en las calles, la gente pasar, figuras difusas que veía... era una distracción, realmente quería matar el tiempo de mi sufrir, de lo estúpida, pero tal vez sin lapso de decisión que tome.

Ser acompañante de Mikasa era lo más descarado, hipócrita, ruin,... sin duda humillante que había hecho en toda mi vida, pero tengo una razón muy fuerte para seguir. Para tragarme mi orgullo y tomar su mano...

Para volver a... besar sus labios...

Ahí yo mismo me asombro tiembla, y mi cuerpo se paraliza. Nunca me había pasado.

-besar... -musito para mí, en el corto espacio que tengo en la ventana.

_¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué siento un apretujón tan fuerte en mi pulmón izquierdo aplastando algo? Es como mi corazón se oprimiera... ¿Tengo miedo?_

Respiro con calma, me recuesto sobre el asiento que vibra levemente y el dolor disminuye un poco.

Elevo la mano para tocarme los labios, mas mantengo tres dedos a una corta distancia de mis labios y suelto un suspiro. Calentando algo las yemas de mis dedos.

_**Quizá...**_

Aquel pequeño roce, un simple movimiento, una fricción tan corta que no puedo llamar salvaje.

_Sus delgados y pequeños labios... _

**_No quiero otros... Solo los suyos._**

Mi ceño se frunce pensado en la posibilidad de volver a...

_¡No Eren! ¡No Maldita sea! _

_¿Quién eres y dónde estás?_

_So...soy Eren Jaeger... Soy su padre... _

Las arrugas en mi frente aumentan, abro algo la boca, y en mis mejillas aparecen unas líneas que se dibujan a ambos lados.

_Estoy en un auto... con Mikasa... con ella. _

-Eren, ¿estás bien? –he escuchado tanto esa pregunta, por montones de bocas y en múltiples ocasiones.

Mentir a eso, dando como respuesta con un "No", es fácil.

Creerlo también.

Pero para mentir de verdad, con palabras. Tienes que tener talento.

Eso nunca se enseña, se aprende solo.

Pero yo nunca tuve talento, y por desgracia tampoco aprendí.

Me limito a asentir, decir otras mentiras haría que mi cuerpo me traicione y mis orejas me delaten.

Aunque si soy sincero conozco a dos personas que son unas mentirosas con mucho talento. Una está sentada a lado mío y la otra...

_**Eres un mentiroso Eren... **_

Esa vocecilla suya dentro de mí cabeza brilla este momento.

-Mentiroso... -murmuro

-Eren, ¿ocurre algo?

-Levi. –Digo en un recordatorio de mi dolor -...Estoy llegando tarde Mikasa.

-Pasaremos después por su función. No te preocupes.

-No –la corto -... Se lo prometí Mikasa. No quieres hacerme quedar como un hombre que no cumple su palabra frente a los ojos de mi hijo ¿o sí? –la voy retando un minuto y luego desvió la vista. Sé muy bien lo que hará y dirá después de mi reto individual a su persona.

-Chofer -

Así es, a Mikasa Ackerman. La conozco muy bien.

.

Por fuera del estadio hay un millar de gente en las puertas y las aceras. No había donde estacionar, y a pesar de que Mikasa insistía en que nos fuéramos, yo baje del auto.

El frio se colaba por mis brazos recogidos por lo que saque también mi saco, la noche te brindaba ese olor a humedad y libertinaje.

**_Si deseas tener un camino que emprender_**

_**Póstrate ante el**_

_**Te mostrare como te puedo cortar en pedazos**_

La voz de Levi se oía hasta aquí, supongo que la potencia de esas bocinas es demasiado grande. Mikasa salía del auto negro, recogiéndose algo el vestido por arriba de las rodillas

-_**Hasta el mismo futuro...Si deseas la salvación**_ –voy tarareando con el pie al esperar a Mikasa -_**...Arrodíllate ante mí**_

Amaba los elevados de Levi, pensar que se puso dos años a deportear con esa raqueta. Si gano, un campeonato. Pero su voz estaba para cantarla no para...

-Eren –dice ella

-Vamos Mikasa –le ofrezco mi brazo, en lo que lo tome escucho la voz de Levi hablando con el micrófono -... Se prepara para otra canción

Suelto algo animado, la emoción me gana, y ya que llevo el ser impulsivo en la sangre, voy metiéndome entre el gentío para ingresar. Llego a perder a Mikasa después de los cinco tropezones.

A diez pasos de la puerta había escuchado decir "Canción especial" a Levi, y dos segundos después empezó la melodía.

Maldición, ya iba por la primera estrofa y yo todavía afuera.

Doy otro empujón con mi hombro para entrar y escucho

_**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo soñaba**_

_**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana**_

Camino en el centro

_**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento**_

_**Que será de mí si no te tengo**_

Paso la primera barrera de mujeres, y ahora siguen las admiradoras.

_**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, Corazón vacío.**_

_**Estando en tus brazos solo a tu lado, siento que respiro. **_

Tanto manos y cuerpos me impiden avanzar, seriamente hablaría con el representante de Levi. Estas mujeres están muy obsesivas con mi hijo. Pero ninguna puede comprarse a mí. Yo soy en fan número uno de Levi. Por llego a entrar y el sonido hace un eco grande. Su voz esta por todas partes y la gente igual, aunque dentro es más caliente, hay más orden. Pasillos algo concurridos, Mikasa anda llamándome por detrás, yo llevo mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar una venda blanca, esas promocionales, que solo son de los del club de fanáticos de Levi en No name. Me la ato en la cabeza, la mía es particular ya que lleva "#1" en la venda. De un lado al otro giro el rostro para encontrar en medio de tanta gente.

Entre las más de dieciséis luces y cuatros bocinas esta él.

Sostiene el micrófono con confianza, canta sin miedo. Como todo un cantante.

La gente grita su nombre sin parar, solo su voz se escucha.

_Esta brillando en el escenario. _

_Es una estrella. _

_**No hay nada que cambiar... No hay nada que decir**_

_Lo estás consiguiendo Levi. Tú si vas a llegar. Vuela._

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio**_

_Tienes mucho talento. Me siento tan orgulloso de ti. _

_**Ay cuanto te amo, sino es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos**_

_Levi... _comienzo abrir los ojos y entender la letra._ Acaso el también..._

_**Hay tanto que inventar...**_

_Espera Levi..._ avanzo hacia el de a poco.

_**No hay nada que fingir...**_

_Levi tu... _

_**Me enamore de ti.**_

Abro los ojos totalmente._ Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Alguien dígame que no es cierto por favor... Soy–_

_**Me enamore... **_-avanzo el siguiente paso, pero ni llego a terminar el paso y mi mano es tomada por otra. Lleno de pánico doy la vuelta y es mi pesadilla, la que deje años atrás, el rostro de Mikasa avecinándose al mío, besándome.

Quiero decir que un frio me invade, y atrapa mis labios en esa seducción helada, pero no es así. Sus labios son tibios, grandes, y van a la par de los míos.

_¿Qué me sucede?... Por un momento... Solo un momento... Algo dentro... Algo me dice que estoy..._

_**...de tí **_–termina de cantar su voz, aunque ahora se oye entumecida.

Eso basta escuchar, para saber que lo acabada de quebrar.

Mis ojos estuvieron cerrados durante el beso, ya que me tomo de golpe y no lo pude volver abrir aun sabiendo de quien se trataba. Tampoco quiero abrirlos y verlo ahora. La aparto con una mano.

Abro los ojos en el intro, mi mirada está en el suelo.

-Mikasa -digo su nombre, aunque ya el tono de mi voz es más una acusación. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es un concierto Eren, la música romántica –avanza hacia mí y toma las orilleras de mi saco –Solo quise...

-No lo hagas. Aquí no lo hagas. –Reitero –Tú y yo, aún no hemos terminado de discutir

-Creí que podía romper la tensión entre ambos. Lo lamento si me equivoque, -trata de tomar mi mano de nuevo –_Por favorcito..._

Va tomando mi pulgar –_Perdona..._ –mi dedo índice –_...A esta_ –dedo anular –_...Pobre_ –el siguiente dedo, solo uno más

_-...Chica_ –termina por agarrar mi mano completa, se me escapa una sonrisa pequeña de lado.

Tantos años y Mikasa no ha olvidado ese día que le pedí disculpas a los seis años, en el jardín de la abuela. Le asiento y vamos a sentarnos.

-Si, por allá hay un asiento. Mira tiene tu nombre y el de Armin –dice Mikasa en las tribunas, yo la voy siguiendo.

_**Si no estás conmigo, se me escapa el aire... **_-me siento y oigo -_**...Corazón vacío.**_

Su voz esta...comenzando a romperse

_**Estando en tus brazos,...solo a tu lado... siento que, respiro.**_

Me petrifico en el asiento, _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

_**No hay nada que cambiar...No hay nada que decir**_

Mikasa está sentada a lado mío. Yo mantengo la vista al frente, no dejo de verlo y sentir culpa. Toda. La merezco.

_**Si no estás conmigo, quedo entre la nada...Me muero de frio**_

Su ceño se frunce de a poco, no es tan evidente para todos. No lo conocen tanto como yo, ese ojo suyo al descubierto comienza a verse rojo y cristalino.

_**Cuanto te amo,... corazón salvaje,.. Pierdo los sentidos**_

La voz o cantar no es el problema, es lo que está sintiendo con la letra. Lo sé. Estando tan cerca no puedo hacer nada.

_**Hay tanto... que inventar, No hay nada... que fingir...**_

Sus labios se abren a la mitad de antes en los coros, aprovecha cualquier pausa para agarrar aire y que no se note que está expulsando más aire del que necesitaba para cantar.

_No lo note. Se equivocan. _

_**Si no estás conmigo me quedo vacío**_

_Soy un artista, aunque ya no cante. _

_**No hay nada que cambiar**_

Sé que no puedes dejar de cantar hasta que ese telón baje y aplauda el público.

_**No hay nada que fingir**_

Sus ojos le están ardiendo puedo verlo, pestañea mucho y aun así me ve. Giro el rostro un poco a la izquierda a la silla de Mikasa para ver que sujeta su bolsón.

_¿Me preguntas porque te estoy haciendo esto Levi?_

_Todo lo que hago es por tu bien. _

_**Me enamore de ti.**_

-Eren –Mikasa me llama al notar que la veía un rato y ella a su vez a su reloj.

-Es hora de irnos –

-Espera un poco más Mikasa, aun no le he saludado

_**Me enamorado...**_

Suspiro, esas palabras no Levi.

-Tengo mucho que decirle –hablo

_**...de ti**_

Oigo que acaba, y luego hay un movimiento brusco en escenario. Giro de inmediato el rostro, la imagen de Levi sale difusa. Dando traspiés y sin explicaciones.

Me reclino para atrás en el asiento. Mikasa se pone de pie.

-Bueno, vamos ya –me dice.

Suelto otro suspiro, _ahora ¿Qué otra escusa puedo inventar?_

_Tal vez si... _

Me pongo de pie de inmediato saliendo de entre el gentío, dejo a mi Mikasa detrás otra vez y me escabullo atrás del telón para llegar a su camerino en el trayendo de ida me percato de la poca luz y es algo angosto el pasillo. Un par de personas me conocen y me van indicando por donde es el camerino de Levi y si lo han visto, a solo unos veinte pasos oigo gritos.

-¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!

-Levi –trataba de disuadirlo su amiga, Zoe.

-¡Que te largues! –grita esa voz rota. Me reclino contra la pared a cinco pasos.

_Lo herí. _

Agacho la cabeza y en el suelo me encuentro gotas, lágrimas al igual que en todo el trayecto, detalle que había pasado por alto.

_Lo lastime bastante... _

Oigo unos pasos salir, me separo de la pared avanzó un paso, esa sombra sale de la oscuridad y es el rostro de su amiga, decaído. Me mira con acusación

_**"¿Por qué lo lastimas?" **_

Reclamo el filo de su mirada antes de irse.

Lo próximo que oí. Su llanto.

_Es justo que ahora me odies, Levi._

Mis ojos también quieren arder, pero no puedo darme el lujo. Aquí no. Frente a él no. Cierro los ojos, doy un gran trago de aire, llego al marco, él se está poniendo de pie y lo veo. Veo todo el lugar y el desastre que hizo con él.

-Levi –lo llamo, voltea a verme. Sus ojos están irritados.

Quiere decir mi nombre, pero Mikasa le gana, giro a verla. Ni si quiera puedo tener un momento a solas para hablarlo. No con ella al menos. Me va recriminando por qué la deje y de a poco se la presento, o ella se presenta cuando Levi lo demanda. Pero Mikasa no pierde el tiempo.

-¿A dónde van? –la voz de Levi es cortante, igual que una navaja esperando estrenar su filo.

-Esto... Levi...-aun no sé cómo explicárselo -...No tuve oportunidad de informarte pero ha... No voy a poder quedarme –me clava su mirada inquisitiva.

-Tengo otro asunto esta noche –digo; _Soy un cobarde. _–No quería decepcionarte asique pase por acá _"quería verte"_ durante...

-Tu cita –adivina. Otra vez el tono mordaz.

_"Mi condena Levi,... No una cita"_

Aun no sé si felicitarlo por su hallazgo, o tenerme compasión.

Mikasa jala de mi camisa, pero yo me suelto y me encamino a Levi, parece no degradarle el tenerme cerca después de todo. Veo ansia y dolor en sus pupilas, tomo ambos lados de su rostro. Quiere ponerse de puntillas y yo desciendo mis labios a su frente, el recibe el beso con decepción. Voy a su oreja y le voy susurrando.

_"Eres mi estrella Levi, la más esplendorosa de todas"._

Me voy apartando lento.

-No llegues tarde. Divierte –Mikasa vuelve a tomar mi mano y es el instante en que doy la vuelta y salimos de su camerino.

[Fin del Recuerdo]

Mikasa seguía hablando de lo interesante que sería la velada ahora que estaríamos solos, pero yo me detengo en plena calle.

_Ya estoy harto de decir mentiras... y también quiero la verdad. _

-Eren –me habla al ver que he soltado su mano y no le sigo, quedando dos pasos por detrás de ella.

-Mikasa... No puedo seguir con esto...-digo con la cabeza gacha, pero luego la voy elevando para verla a la cara -...Asique antes de que tatué en mi rostro una sonrisa hipócrita,...Una que tú conoces y ya has visto. Necesito que me respondas una pregunta:

_**-¿Por qué... Por qué me abandonaste?**_

.

[Levi narra]

La gente a nuestro alrededor se aglomera mientras vamos saliendo.

-Ah, ¡ahí esta! ¡Levi! ¡Levi-Sempai por favor! –iba diciendo una de las mujeres de la prensa con micrófonos. –Díganos, aclárenos por favor, ¿quién es esa persona a la que se le ha dedicado esta última canción? –apunta el micrófono a mi boca, yo sigo neutral y sin decir una sola palabra

-Tenemos entendido que esa persona estaba dentro del público, podría señalarla –vuelve a apuntarlo a mi boca. Nada. Ni una palabra.

-Se dice que usted ha compuesto dos canciones, incluyendo esta para esa persona, ¿quiere decir entonces que establece una relación con ella? –

Hay silencio otra vez, hanji y Mike están por mí detrás esperando de igual forma que yo retome el paso por el pasillo lleno de gente a ambos costados interrumpiéndonos llegar al auto, lo observo mudo tal como una estatua y cuando está devolviendo el micrófono a ella, es que hablo.

-Ese asunto no les incumbe –dicto en lo que hay silencio y las cámaras me apuntan, empiezo a caminar una vez hablado en lo que ella se lo lleva rápido a la boca para lanzar otra pregunta.

-Entonces no niega la existencia de dicha personada, ¿o que esta... como dice la letra de su canción "enamorado" de ella? –Agrando los ojos fieramente -... ¿Este concierto tuvo el propósito de ser una declaración abierta?

-Tch –furioso ya empiezo a caminar de forma acelerada sin responder.

-¿Se encontró con ella detrás cámaras?

¿Cuál cree que sea la reacción de sus admiradas al saber que "alguien ya robo" su corazón?

¿La pareja que salió de su camerino tiene algo que ver con su prometida?

¿Su padre sabe de este romance?... ¡Levi!... ¡Señorito Levi! ¡Por favor responda!

No me detengo hasta llegar al vehiculó, la limosina que nos transporta de un lado al otro. Mientras los guardias van diciendo "No más preguntas. Retírense".

Dentro del carro, me siento frente a ellos, que no paran de mirarme pues traigo el ceño fruncido durante todo el trayecto y desde que salí de camerino.

-¿Qué me andan mirando tanto? –les dirijo la misma mirada lleno de filo y rabia con la que me vieron salir.

-Levi... -dice Zoe sin las vendas, y sosteniendo sus gafas entre sus manos.

-¿Puedes explicarnos que sucedió allá? –termina de preguntar Mike.

-Nada –respondo cortante –Se acabó la presentación, eso es todo.

Hanji gira el rostro a ver a Mike, observándolo con angustia a través del cristal de sus lentes. Yo dirijo mi vista al conductor para hablar con el mismo tono cortante.

-Conduce –ordeno en lo que hago un mohín.

.

[Eren narra]

No hago más que verla y esperar una respuesta por su parte. Ella no puedo soportar mi mirada.

¿Por qué razón?

Es culpable.

Mikasa gira de lado, trata de verme y aun así baja la mirada.

Estoy en una posición, en lo que únicamente puedo hacer es demandar una respuesta. Estar de pie, sentir que todo ya se ha derrumbado a tus espaldas y alrededor.

Solo me queda esperar, la interminable esperanza. Sujetarte de la nada, y esperar que el viento no te tire al suelo para que tú no recojas los pedazos de tu ser.

Es duro, dramático, muy difícil el estar de pie después de haber sido pisoteado.

-Siéntate Eren –va pidiendo con voz delgada y temblorosa

-No –Necesito oírlo. Su excusa, quiero saberla.

-...Lo he pensado demasiado –en el silencio luctuoso que se forma entre nosotros, se oye mi voz -... Mucho,... Y aun así... No lo entiendo,... ¿Por qué?...

-Eren –me nombra, más que tono el cómo pronuncia mi nombre es lo que me llama la atención -...Una semana antes de tu accidente, mi padre me llamo –la observo callado, sé que su padre es cosa seria y la dejo continuar.

-Increíble, ¿no?.. El hombre con el que no he hablado en más de tres años llamándome ese día para disculparse conmigo.

-Mikasa... -trato de avanzar y suavizar el tema, pero no me deja y prosigue sola.

-...La llamada no duro mucho y se cortó rápido,.. Pensé que era la conexión –ahora su mirada se perdía en un recuerdo doloroso -...Él estaba muy lejos –sus ojos se cierran, ha empezado a irritarle y acumular lagrimas -...El día siguiente recibí otra llamada, era mi hogar, en Kanto-Japón... fui esperanzada en encontrarlos, jamás creí que fuera a enterrarlos

Una lágrima cae de esos ojos cerrados. Cuando los abre están rojos.

-Mikasa –la llamo -... ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

-Se me sincero –va limpiándose las lágrimas de un lado -... En ese momento, te hubiera importado algo además de tu dolor

**_"Lárgate de aquí... ¡Ya No te quiero ver! ¡Nunca Más!"_**

Me quedo viéndolo, en lo que rememore mis palabras hace seis años atrás.

\- Tu opinión de mí no ha cambiado, siempre voy a ser un monstruo egoísta que no piensa en nadie además mi –suelto, y ya no puedo evitar la melancolía y el sarcasmo en mi voz.

_Cinco años... _

_Cinco años han pasado desde que no le dirigido palabra. _

_... Y eso es lo mejor que tiene que decir a su defensa. Que yo la aleje. _

_No. Aquí el egoísta es otro. _

Retrocedo un par de pasos hasta sentarme en la banca que me ofreció al inicio de la charla. Me siento, dejó mi cuerpo reposar en la dura y fría madera por la humedad de la noche. Llego a entrecruzar mis dedos, apoyo mis codos a ambos lados de mis rodillas, luego procedo a recargar mi frente... por un segundo se me escapa un chasquido, una risa hipócrita al fruncir mi ceño y volver a elevar la vista a su persona.

-Te equivocaste... Tu si me importabas –suelto en agonía, desfigurando mi sonrisa de felicidad a desquicia -...No sabes, o creo que no te importo el tiempo que me la pase preguntando... Cuanto tiempo estuve esperándote... Ahí, en ese hospital –elevo la voz y mi pecho tiembla expulsando mucho aire, me levanto del banquillo en bruto y me arremeto contra ella tomando de sus hombros

– ¡Yo NO Soy aquí el que abandono al otro cuando más lo necesitaba! –mi mirada de rabia y acuosa se la dedico a ella, que se queda petrificada viéndome a tan solo milímetros

-Eren yo•••

-¡Tres meses! Tres meses esperándote en esa camilla con mi sueño destrozado, grabado en hueso en mis propias manos... Y sin saber ¿Por qué? –Apretó los dientes en un intento de soltarlo en blasfemia -, ¿Por qué la persona que había prometido siempre estar a mi lado... ¡No se dignaba a verme!..?

-Eren –se pone a llorar frente a mí, y yo la voy soltando. –lo siento... No podía verte a la cara

Eso es suficiente para que explote en rabia.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué No te quedaste a mi lado!? ¡¿Por qué No confiaste en Mí!?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera después de que me rechazaste? –me inquiere

-¡TODO! ¡Menos apuñalarme por la espalda! –ya eufórico y sin controlar algo mi rabia comienzo a dar vueltas por el pequeño trecho del banco -...Aun después de lo que paso con mis manos no te odiaba –ella gira su rostro para verme cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos -... Pero se suponía que tú eras mi novia, la persona en quien confiaba y la que más me conocía...

Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, llenos de reprensión y acusación.

-¿Por qué te pusiste en mi contra cuando se dictó la herencia? –voy abriendo la herida que me ha molestado estos años -... ¿Cómo pudiste decir que solo me interesaba el dinero?

-Eren, yo sé que me equivoqué –va avanzando hacia mí un paso y yo retrocedo otro. –Por eso te pido otra oportunidad. Yo te amo, por favor...

-Ya no puedo confiar en ti –digo la verdad ya con más calma y resignación. Avanzo un paso en otra dirección y ella me retiene del brazo haciendo que me quede.

-Necesitas una pareja, Si quieres conservar a ese niño –habla neutral

-Mikasa –le recrimino, ¿Acaso ella estaba dispuesta a usar a Levi con tal de tenerme a su lado?

-Ellas te rechazaron, yo nunca lo haría –

-Ellas no me lastimaron, tu si –refuto.

-No tienes que amarme si no quieres, yo intentare reconquistarte, darte mi amor aunque lo desprecies yo siempre te amare... permite comenzar de nuevo, demostrarte que estoy arrepentida,...Enmendar mi error –giro la cabeza a un costado, ya no quiero verla llorar -...Eren tu siempre has creído que depende de uno mismo alcanzar sus sueños. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi orgullo porque tú cambies de opinión. No me rendiré, por conseguirte a ti nunca

Suelto un suspiro. Mikasa me conoce tanto como yo a ella. Es difícil no dejarse caer por sus engaños.

Mentira o no. Eso ya no tiene relevancia. La situación es que necesito ayuda y ella me la está brindando.

Una oportunidad para quedarme con Levi.

-Me ayudaras a cumplir con mi promesa –ella me asiente –Sabes por quien lo hago Mikasa... -apretó el puño, y me trago una vez más mi orgullo - ¿Quieres ser•••?

-Si –su respuesta es rápido y sin vacilar.

Debo admitir que añoraba ese "Si" a mi pregunta, pero viene en un momento en que no puedo alegrarme y de alguien que ya no quiero a mi lado.

-Aceptaste –hablo con estoicismo. Al fin tiene nombre la soga que me ato al cuello y de la que me voy a colgar.

-Sí, Eren, yo te acepte –me rectifica al tomar una de mis manos a los costado de mi cuerpo.

Dejo que lo haga, le permito acercarse a sabiendas que me dejo una cicatriz

-Estas manos...–las eleva a su rostro y les deposita un suave beso en ellas -...Las voy a curar, Eren

Elevo mi vista al cielo estrellado, donde admiro las estrellas, los fugaces y lejanas que se encuentran.

_Gane..._–una brisa se arremete en mi rostro y lo congela. –_Lo tendré a mi lado por más tiempo... Debo celebrarlo, pero...no puedo..._

.

_[A la Mañana siguiente]_

_Todo es por una razón. _

_Todo vale la pena. _

_Todo sacrificio o dolor_

_Es por quien amas... _

Esos pensamientos surgen en mi mente, van paseándose de lado a lado mientras yo bostezo contra la almohada.

_Cálido,... _-respiro, inspirando un poco el aroma es muy agradable y conocido para mí -_...Su calidez... _

**_"Estando en tus brazos,...Solo a tu lado siento que respiro"_**

_...Sus sentimientos_

_**"Eren,...yo..."**_

_...Su Amor... _

-...Levi –pronuncio entre sueños y sonrió ante la idea, de tener su corazón. Respiro una vez más llenando de aire mis pulmones alzando mi pecho en la cama.

_Como quisiera tenerlo en mis brazos, abrazarlo, decirle sin que pena que•••_

A mi pensar lo distrae una caricia coqueta... Unos...dos, tres... cuatro dedos posicionados por debajo del pulgar, deslizando por mi mejilla hacia abajo. Una electricidad y un cálido sentimiento cosquillea en mi interior, eleva mi pómulo, moviendo los músculos en mi cara para forma una sonrisa pequeña, pero contenta.

-Eren –seguido a tal caricia, esta su voz. Tan melancólica y rígida. Tan tosca y fina a pesar de ser tan joven. Esa voz es tan...

-¡Levi! –grito abriendo los ojos y encontrándomelo en mi regazo.

-Mm –musita el apegándose a mi pecho en lo que parece dormir plácidamente. Me da algo de pena interrumpir su sueño, ya que a mí me encanta verlo dormir pero mi cabeza busca respuestas.

Llevo una de mis manos sus hombros y lo voy moviendo para que se despierte.

-Levi... Levi... muévete... ya es hora despierta –

-Ha Ahm, ahm –va moviendo su boquilla en lo que la cierra y la abre al bostezar –Todavía no es hora, Eren... Un rato más...

-Levi, despierta –digo elevando la voz sentando en la cama y dejando que su rostro caiga contra las almohadas en lo que abre los ojos a lo bruto.

-Levi, Levi maldición –digo alterado - ¿Quieres decirme porque estoy durmiendo contigo? ¿Qu-qué hago en tu habitación?

Giraba la cabeza a un lado y al otro reconociendo su cuarto, el armario de ropa y sus respectivas cosas, en el suelo no hallo mis zapatos, sino las sandalias para dormir. La ropa del debut de Levi ayer esta en el cesto de ropa... ¿Me habrá dado un ataque de sonambulismo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Calma, calma Eren –me va pidiendo Levi tallándose los ojos al sentarse en la cama también, ¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?!

-Ayer tuve una pesadilla –suelta algo amargo –Me oíste gritar y viniste corriendo desde tu cuarto, andabas tratando de que recobre el sueño y terminaste durmiéndote en mi cama –explica.

Me toca la frente y vagos recuerdos de ayer, se refrescan:

_"¡Eren! Ah, ¡¿Por qué No?!"_

Los gritos de la pesadilla de Levi, yo tomando su rostro en mis manos, limpiando sus lágrimas y seguido a esa acción, estoy abrazándolo en la cama, acariciando su pelo, viéndolo dormir...

Por alguna razón, entre lo que rememora mi cabeza, la mano baja y parte de mi palma jala mi labio inferior hacia abajo, entonces el difuso recuerdo cosquillea en mis labios, un roce, un...

-Eren –llama mi atención Levi al ver que me he perdido.

-Ah, ya es tarde -continuo y me pongo de pie, dejándolo en cama –Apura, ya bajo a preparar el desayuno...

Dicho esto salgo de su habitación oyendo.

"Si, pero Eren...Tks" y luego un suspiro inconforme.

.

Una vez ya abajo preparando las tazas. Dejo la de Levi en la mesa y él va bajando en lo que yo voy sirviéndome otra.

Levi como de costumbre va a sentarse, omitiendo el "buenos días" en esta ocasión. Sorbo la primera vez, el espera que acabe con la taza en manos y habla.

-Eren, -voltea a verlo apenas escucho mi nombre. Al verlo a los ojos parece que quiere decirme mucho, preguntar e indagar sobre algo que lo perturba, pero solo dice - ¿Me... pasas el azúcar?

-Claro –digo alcanzado el azucarero en lo que el baja la mirada y coge la cucharilla. Es raro, usualmente a Levi no le gusta el azúcar y toma la taza que le sirvo sin repercutir. Doy otro sorbo.

-Esa chica –dice su voz algo molesta al agarrar el periódico de esta mañana y fingir leerlo -... ¿Es tu última cita?

-Así es -voy confirmándole al tener ambas manos alrededor de la taza

-Piensas que ella sea la••• -se detiene a sí mismo, yo lo observo leyendo algo atentamente en el periódico. Va arrugando su frente y descendiendo sus cejas al ver reflejado en sus pupilas las letras que lo molestan. No debo ser ningún genio para ver que dentro de un segundo ya tiene el ceño completamente fruncido.

Se levanta en bruto, dejando el periódico en la mesa, más que dejarlo lo arroja. No contento con ello lo vuelve a coger en su mano para tirarlo en la basura

-Levi, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde•••? –digo cuando él se cuelga la mochila en la espalda.

-Se me hace tarde. Adiós –sus palabras tienen rabia contenida. La puerta también es azotaba por el al salir.

Me voy poniendo de pie, encaminando mi taza al fregadero y la de Levi. Estaba a medias, ese niño. Se me va enfermar. En lo que regreso a la mesa la curiosidad me gana, lo saco y desdoblo el periódico que Levi había arrojado a la basura.

_¿Qué fue lo que lo puso tan molesto?_

Es un encabezado del concierto de anoche. No le veía nada de malo, voy leyendo.

**_"Anoche, como era de esperarse, la fabulosa interpretación de la banda de No Name impresiono a medio millón de personas en su primer concierto en vivo, realizado en Stadium de la Allianz Arena – Munich a horas 10:30 pm. _**

**_Los gritos y los coros del concierto se hacen escuchar por más media calle, con su primer existo en taquilla "Arrodíllense Cerdos" escrito por el vocalista de la banda Levi que nos sorprendió anoche con la interpretación de una nueva canción, la adaptación de: Me Enamore de Ti de Chayanne. Entonada en la voz de este particular cantante de reciente éxito musical en mundo de la farándula. _**

**_Confirmando asique el vocaliza de la banda Levi Jaeger se estaba declarando en público y frente a más de mil personas. Los recientes rumores de que: Levi-sempai tenía una persona especial en su corazón, son totalmente ciertos. El supuesto "amor secreto" que el cantante afirma que: No es de nuestra incumbencia. Es el mayor chisme de las redes sociales actualmente._**

_**Esperando más que un existo televisivo y su acaudala fama de un artista enamorado, nos inquieta la pregunta: **_

**¿Quién Es La Persona Que Se Robó El Corazón Del Solitario Cantante De La Banda De No Name?". **

-Oh maldición –blasfeme agarrándome un par de mechones tratando de jalármelos detrás de la cabeza.

-La prensa no pierde el tiempo y yo••• -el molestoso vibrar del móvil me calla, lo saco de mi bolsillo y viendo la pantalla leo el nombre de la persona de la que tengo una llamada entrante

-Mikasa –.

.

[Levi narra]

-Maldita, Maldita porquería –Maldecía por décima vez los anuncios en la tele y los periódicos.

A parte claro de los regaños por parte del representante de la banda. Tenía infames de correos, llamadas y mensajes, haciendo la misma maldita pregunta:

_¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que se robó tu corazón Levi?_

Pueden irse todos a la mierda. Jamás lo diré.

De lo mucho que jodía el teléfono lo apague y tire bien en el fondo de mi mochila. Ahora ando fuera del instituto. Una mierda que vuelvo ahí, a que esa acosadoras, estén molestando con sus preguntas, autógrafos y con querer tocarme.

Estoy sentado en una de las mesas reservas con anticipación. Llevo puesto un traje color crema, corbata a juego del conjunto del traje. Zapatos negros, al igual que medias, y chalina celeste pálida cayendo a ambos lados de mi cuello. Me había quitado los lentes y lo deposite en la mesa, ya que usarlos durante todo el trayecto hasta esta cafetería me fastidio. Falto a clases, y llevo esta ropa para que nadie me reconozca como estudiante o integrante de una banda. La mochila, la abandone en un callejones, de cualquier forma el dinero puede comprar muchas, incluso ayudarte con tu venganza.

Así es, que este en esta cafetería precisamente no es coincidencia.

_"No hagas algo estúpido Levi. Ya sobrepasaste los límites. No te metas en más problemas con tu padre". _

Me aconsejaba Zoe antes de venir. Era obvio que esta vez no iba a ayudarme por lo que actuó solo. Esta es mi guerra.

Voy sorbiendo un poco la taza de té negro que hice pedir mientras los veo llegar. A Eren, y a esa mujer que tiene pegada al brazo, queriendo ingresar en la cafetería y tomar la reservación que yo había cancelado ayer.

Dándome prioridad a mí, "Un cantante de Reciente fama" para ocupar su mesa. El camarero al que había cancelado cierta suma por no decir a nombre de quien se reservó su mesa, los desalojaba cordialmente.

Round 1: _Perdiste._

[Eren narra]

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así que ya está ocupada la mesa? ¡Pero si reservamos con dos días de anticipación! –protesto. Esta mala suerte anda persiguiéndome de aquí a allá.

-Lo siento caballero, pero la mesa está ocupada y ya no hay reservaciones disponibles.

-Tiene que haber algún error aquí, esto no puede pasar –iba soltando casi en cólera.

-La reservación de su mesa fue cancelada ayer mismo. –comenta el valet, y Mikasa entrecierra sus ojos. Contrario a ella yo me altero

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser es eso posible?! ¿Dónde vivimos para••• -mi protesta es interrumpida por Mikasa, que me toma de las manos.

-Calma Eren. Está bien –me va diciendo en lo que el hombre se retira, yo la miro y ella toca mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, tengo una mejor idea –me dice para cubrir mis fallas. Nuevamente estoy fallando como pareja.

-Cenemos mejor, esta noche en tu casa ¿Qué te parece? –vuelve a tomar mi brazo y vamos caminando por la acera de vuelta a la plaza de donde vinimos -... Esta noche podrás sorprenderme con tus recetas

-Mikasa tu sabes que no se cocinar –digo al caminar ya con más calma.

-Mejor aún, yo te enseño.

.

[Por la noche]

[Levi narra]

Andaba tranquilo viendo la tele, en lo que Eren iba de un lado al otro preparando no sé qué cosa en el comedor. Saliendo y entrando de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces Eren? –le pregunto apagando la televisión.

-Levi, ¿quieres ayudarme? –pide con la charola en manos. Me encamino a él.

-Estar poniendo los vasos y yo la traigo los plantos. –me extraño de su petición, pero voy obedeciendo.

-¿Cenaremos con velas hoy? –pregunto al ver la mesa decorada.

-Mikasa va a venir esta noche Levi. Estoy preparando todo antes de que llegue –dice atareado. Mikasa, la mujer esa va a venir a mi hogar y va a cenar con Eren esta noche. Oh, que no crea que me andaré de brazos cruzados.

-¿Esta cena me incluye más? –Digo colocando los cubiertos -¿no Eren?

-Eh... acorde nosotros dos no más, creí que tu tendrías compromisos esta noche. –anda poniendo los platos

-No los tengo. Esta cena sería una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor ¿no crees? –digo, _y que tú, Eren, no estés tan cerca de volver a besarte con ella. _

-Ah, entonces...-dice, lo bueno de Eren es que suele ser ingenuo para este tipo de cosas.

Suena el timbre. La primera trompeta de guerra. Una, que es inminente.

-Yo voy –dice Eren, en lo que yo pongo el tercer plato en la mesa. El rechinido y la chapa tronar como suele sonar al abrir la puerta me distrae un poco en lo que Eren abre y esta le responde:

-Eren –llamándolo por su nombre, una pronunciación casi armoniosa, como si saludara a su deidad.

-Mikasa –responde Eren, a diferencia de ella, casi no hallo emoción alguna en su tono de voz, pero se van saludando con un beso en la mejilla. Ella deja el roce de sus labios muy a la orilla de los de Eren y va entrando, particularmente contenta. _Qué pena que le arruinare su velada. _

-Oh, pero que lindo el lugar –va fingiendo falsa modestia para mí al poner sus dos pies por dentro y ver mi hogar.

-Dame tu abrigo - va diciendo Eren, ella se lo da sin objetar y va caminando hasta el comedor que le señala Eren, donde me ve sentando en la mesa.

-Eren, tu hijo sigue aquí –dice, yo entrecierro los ojos. _Si, y no creas que me voy a mover._

-Sí, así es Mikasa... Resulto que Levi no tiene ningún compromiso hoy y ha decidido quedarse a cenar con nosotros –le comunica Eren de forma gozosa

-Oh, creo yo que se divertiría más con _Sus Amigos_ que en una aburrida _Cena de Adultos_ –Habla sin quitarme la mirada encima, yo le sonrió.

\- Ah Levi no es de muchos amigos, ¿verdad? –Le asiento -Además me dijo que le gustaría conocerte, Increíble... Eres la primera cita a la que ha querido conocer –le dice

-Que afortunada –resopla ella en lo que Eren voltea.

-Voy a ver como esta... ah, se me quema –presuroso corre hacia la cocina en lo que su novia, se me acerca con sus tacones rechinantes a la mesa.

Cuando esta frente a mí, la veo entrecerrar los ojos y se sienta en frente mío.

-En serio niño, creo que _Te gustaría Más _jugar afuera –dice apretando los dientes. Dándome ordenes, Ja. Yo no soy de obedecer sin tenerle respeto.

-No –respondo al mover ligeramente los hombros, en clara pose de que no me había intimidado ni un poco -...Resulta que hoy tengo mucha hambre y la comida que compro Eren esta deliciosa, sería una tragedia que la desperdicié solo contigo

Mi respuesta la hace fruncir el ceño y soltar las manos de la cartera que apretaba.

Round 2: _No te dejare anotar. _

Este era mi hogar, y ninguna extraña iba a sacarme de aquí.

Su rostro me da risa por lo que yo me mantengo firme, casi burlándome de ella al verla. Ella parece explotar.

-Mira Enano, -me habla brusco –Tu...

_¿Enano? _–Mis cejas se juntas -_¡Enano su madre!_

-¡Eren! –Llamo interrumpiéndola, -¿Ya está lista la comida?

-Ya falta poco Levi –contesta Eren retocando los platos.

Ella se queda mirándome con una vena por demás hinchada, yo le sostengo la mirada. Total ya se ha dado cuenta que de la misma forma que ella manipula a Eren, yo también lo hago. Esta noche le permitiría acercársele ni un centímetro. Ella adivina rápido mis intenciones para la velada.

-Cualquier treta que intentes, no funcionara conmigo Levi –me advierte.

-Eso crees –me le mofo poniéndome de pie.

-No me rendiré tan fácil. Niño mimado –argumenta sentado.

-Anciana deforme –insulto

-¡Ya está listo la comida! –interrumpe nuestra contienda Eren sacando el pollo del horno y trayéndolo en una bandeja.

La Mujer, Mikasa no paraba de verme y yo a ella. Hasta que Eren hace presencia es que nuestra mirada se desvía a el que va depositando el pollo en la mesa y quitándose los guantes.

-¿Pasa algo? –dice Eren ingenuo, como siempre es un poco o nada perceptivo en cuanto _Conflictos Amorosos. _

-¿Dónde te sentaras? –digo quitando la mirada de la pelinegra y viendo a Eren, que conforme a mis expectativas gira a verme.

-Me sentare a lado de... -divaga

Claramente, detecto la dudo en su rostro.

-A Lado Mío –suelto casi en un aullido. Eren voltea a verme –_Como Siempre,_ ¿no Eren? –pregunto viendo a la chica.

-Ah, claro –dice sentándose a mi lado. Mientras la tipa esta que no se lo cree y quiso hablar pero su voz se tranco en "P-pero" cuando Eren accedió.

Sus ojos se entrecerraba de forma dichosa para mí, de sus fosas nasales parecía botar humo al resoplar en fastidio.

_"Que no se te vaya a correr el rímel, Asiática"_ agrego en mi mente.

Durante la siguiente hora que duró la cena, yo se la pasaba interrumpiendo cualquier charla que ella pudiera formular con Eren y que pasara más de: "Ah, si esa vez hicimos esto..." en lo que yo metía el "Sabias Eren que me dieron un...". Ella parecía hervir de rabia cuando este me hacía caso y terminábamos formando una charla más larga de lo que ella pudo continuar, pero es dura, ya que no perdió la compostura, ni cuando yo "accidentalmente" eche el vino en el vestido que traía puesto. Logro que Eren la ayudara a lavarse pero de ahí no paso, pues estaba yo para interponerme y evitar cualquier demostración amorosa... **_"En presencia de un niño No"_** acotaba ella a forma de atacarme.

No me importaba, con tal de que se mantuviera lejos de Eren me bastaba.

La cena estaba por concluir. Yo terminaba de apagar las velas, sentado en la mesa y Eren llevaba los platos a lavar.

-Espera Mikasa, termino con esto y te llevare a casa –le informa Eren al abrirla la pila.

-Fue bastante entretenida la cena –.

Soltaba con sarcasmo, tragándose el amargo veneno de la derrota en puerta.

–Ni yo me creo que haya pasado el tiempo tan rápido –acotaba Eren

Ella solo se puso de pie, manteniéndose así y apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la cocina a pocos pasos de Eren.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, que beber el vino en su copa y retirarse luego de minutos. No podía ganarme...

Sin importar cuantos años haya sido amiga de Eren. No podrá superar a la convivencia que yo he tenido con él estos últimos cinco años.

No podía hacer nada para poner a Eren en mi contra. Llego a sonreír cuando ella habla.

-Sabias Eren... –va descruzando las manos, y moviendo su copa de vino medio vacío en una mano

-¿Si? –va respondiendo Eren al voltear con los tres platos limpios que llevaba al mesón para secarlos.

-... Que me entere quien es el responsable de haberte estado arruinando tus citas estas últimas dos semanas –dice mirando atentamente la copa de cristal y el vino que se ondea dentro manchando algo las orillas de rosado o violeta.

A penas va nombrando el hecho "arruinar citar" frente a Eren, y haber encontrado al culpable. Mi pecho palpita con fuerza y ya no rítmicamente.

-¿Qué dices Mikasa? –la voz de Eren parece creer entrar en shock al apretar los platos con esos dedos vacilantes -...Que alguien ha estado perjudicándome a propósito...

-Así es –le responde ella, tomando el ultimo sorbo en la copa.

-¿Quién es? –cuando Eren demanda su nombre se me tensa el cuerpo, y recorre por mi columna un escalofrió.

-Esa persona es la misma que te saboteo aquel feriado pasado en el zoológico con Sasha –sostiene la copa vacía -...Y la misma que le dijo a Annie que su respuesta fuera un "No" para ti a pesar de que tú ya te hubieras sincerado con ella y te habías esmerado esa noche para que te diera el "Si"...

-Q-quien... ¿Quién es? –volvía a demandar Eren, el temblor en mi piel se comienza a hacerse notar y el sudor en mis manos aparece.

-Hable con el camarero esta tarde y el me confeso que esa misma persona pago para que nos quitaran la reservación... –en lo que habla yo me voy levantando del asiento con lentitud –... Lo hizo con afán de perjudicarte en tu cita conmigo, todo por ser admirador de la banda de No Name –.

-No name...–repite casi incrédulo y luego, lo que más me atormenta me mira con un rostro palidecido y a punto de destrozarse –Levi... ¿Qué tiene que ver tu banda en todo esto?

A su pregunta no puedo responderle, tengo la garganta adormecida. No si soltar una palabras más empeoraría las cosas o...

-El valet me dijo –continua ella abriéndole una herida que lo haría sangrar mucho -...que todo lo hizo por hacerle un favor al autor de todo, el vocalista de la banda. Levi.

Cuando se lo revela mi mundo, mi destino está en las manos de Eren, al igual que los platos blancos que sostiene entre manos.

Espero su respuesta, ¿Qué es lo que va a decir? ¿Cómo me va a responder después de enterarse de todo?

Palabras no llegan, solo el profundo y chirriante sonido de unos platos blancos de porcelana estrellándose contra el suelo.

Continuo a ello tengo la mirada de Mikasa, sonriéndome desde el marco.

Ay Levi.

Round 3: _Estas fuera._

.

...*...

**Uhhh uhh, se armó la grande. Eren ya se enteró de todo. De todo lo que su hijo Levi está haciendo a sus espaldas, jeje XD**

**Se me cuidan. Las quiero mucho. **

**Hasta luego. **

**Nana-chan.**


	27. Capitulo 27 Herido Part2: La Derrota

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

Capítulo 27: Herido. Part.2: Derrota

_¿Quisiste borrar el dolor?_

_Creíste que al hacer lo correcto curarías la herida. _

_Te equivocaste. _

_Solo conseguiste que la herida sangrase más y fuese más profunda. _

[Eren narra]

Cada instante, cada suceso, aquel precioso momento en que ansiaba conocer la verdad.

Toda iba ser revelada. Su nombre debía darme paz. Calmar a mi conciencia. Decirme que había hecho todo a mi alcance. Qué No era "Yo" el que fallaba sino la otra persona la que me impedía triunfar.

Esperaba frenético. La respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba, mis manos sudaban. Los oídos cosquilleaban. La verdad, quería oírla. Los platos que sostengo en manos, el roce que ocasionan al compás de mi temblor personal es lo que escuchaba mientras ella hablaba y me decía un nombre.

Y llega. Lo dice. Y Es...

Levi.

Me petrifico en esa posición, paralizado. No puedo ni pestañear. Ni exhalo.

El corazón, por un momento siento un impactó. Se quiso quedar quieto y no latir más.

Sentí que la vida. El alma se me quería escapar.

Parece que el mundo ha ido avanzando un paso más. Moviéndose una posición adelante, donde debo tirar la otra ficha. La vida apostando en los sucesos que transcurren.

Yo... el minuto y medio que me tomo asimilarlo. Mismo tiempo que esa espina. No, es una navaja, es ese filo metálico. El ardor que produce su corte al abrir un tajo de carne en el interior de mi ser. Me siento sangrar.

Los dedos en mis manos se mueven sin inercia, mi cuerpo se había estremecido. Un temblor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, en un intento de que reaccionara.

Poco a poco, casi el propio tiempo que le toma a la sangre irrigar cualquier parte del cuerpo es que las lágrimas se amontan en el borde de mis ojos.

Ni si quiera tengo que preguntar, arde, un calor extra en los extremos de mis ojos. La cantidad de gotas acumuladas en mis ojos distorsionan cualquier imagen a mí delante.

En lo que mi cuerpo reacciona, la mente también. Es rápida y solo se enfoca en la causa de mi reacción.

Una voz, nada más una, en el mar de mis pensamientos turbios.

_**La persona que te traicionó es Levi. **_

_Levi. _

Repite la poca conciencia que me queda.

_Levi. _

_Levi. _

_Levi._

No paro repetir su nombre, en un eco para mí, dentro de mi cabeza. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Lev...vi –alcanzo decir, mi garganta se siente seca, inflamada e inútil.

-Así es Eren –me confirma Mikasa de lado –El hijo prodigio que tienes ha estado perjudicándote todo este tiempo.

Habla, apenas y me creo que estoy de pie parado frente a ellos.

_Ese nombre..._ _**Su nombre.**_

_¡N...no!_

Pronunciado en mi contra, hace que todo mi mundo. Todo lo que he construido. Todo lo que creo se derrumbe frente a mí.

_Todo lo que hice fue para... _

Un par de lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, lo que aclara un poco mi visión y pueda verlo.

Está de pie, frente a mí a un par de pasos de las sillas del comedor.

Mismo lugar en el que ha estado siempre. Ahora creo una imagen suya, un retrato pintado en mi mente en el que Levi siempre a estado ahí. Desde de pequeño. Extendiéndome la mano, dándome ayuda y no... y no... No puede.

No sería justo.

La persona por lo que he luchado para que este a mi lado... La que siempre. ¡No! La que ha decidido confiar en mí. No puede ser aquel sujeto que me esté alejando de él.

No puede.

No puede.

No puedo...creer... Que Levi sea... que él se hay puesto en mi contra... que me traicionara.

La persona que amo... ¡NO!

Mi mente explota en agonía, y la presión se eleva por un minuto. Mi cuerpo solo obedece a la presión ejercida. La falta de aire, el sofoco que me provoco a mí mismo. Pierdo el equilibro en lo mi cuerpo va para atrás, sin retroceder ni un paso, simplemente cayendo con refrigerador y la estantería.

-¡EREN! –De inmediato dos voces chillan mi nombre, ambas preocupadas en lo que yo recobro solo, tratando de usar ambas piernas y pisar tierra. Evito cualquiera ayuda que me brindan. Ya sea Mikasa o Levi esta vez.

Quiero levantarme solo y-ya... ya no se en quien confiar.

-Levi no... -voy murmurando en mi desquicia –N-no... no –los parpados me pesan, la cabeza da vuelta y no ayuda. Voy cayendo preso de la negación y la locura -... no es verdad.

Ya No doy más, el cuerpo no responde y todo lo siento vacío. Mikasa toma mi brazo y se lo cuelga al cuello en un intento de levantarme. Escuchando mis negaciones, no hace más que resoplar y soltar en reproche.

-Por todos los cielos Eren, como puedes negarlo, acabas de verlo con tus propios ojos hoy en el restaurante.

Pestañeo cuando mi mente me lleva traslada al recuerdo. Una sombra por dentro del restaurante. Sentado en la mesa reservada, que yo veía con recelo desde la entrada. Esa figura que distinguía a los lejos era...

-Tu hiciste eso... -hablaba regresando al presente. No recibo una respuesta. Sus ojos se mueven a un costado, sus parpados caen cuando baja la vista.

Yo me apoyo firme en una pierna. Tratando de recuperar la conciencia. Ordenar mis ideas. Recibir respuestas.

-Fuiste tú Levi –El tono de mi voz esta suave a causa del asombro, pero luego endurece y se vuelve acusación -...El que arruino cita en el Zoológico con Sasha...

Sigue sin hablar, suelto el cuello de Mikasa, y avanzo solo un paso hacia delante. A la dirección de Levi.

-...A tal punto de que me viera sin más salida que ¡Rogarle una Segunda Oportunidad! –grito, ahora si la rabia está saliendo. Se acumula en mi cabeza, es las lágrimas que derrame en mis mejillas, en los ojos rojos, y los resoplidos contantes que suelto de mis labios.

-Ere-en... -sin importarme sus palabras, continúe.

_**"No te rindes, ¿no?"**__ –la voz de Annie en la cabeza viene ahora._

_**"¡Por supuesto que No! ¡No voy a rendirme Nunca! Esto es,... Lo tengo que hacer..." –**__...Y yo, dándole mi respuesta. _

-...Fuiste tú –apretó los dientes al repetirlo -...el que le dijo a Annie que me rechazara.

La decisión que había tomado por su bien: "_Quiero proteger y cuidar de Levi... Y Si para eso necesito de ellas. De la herencia, entonces no me queda más que _**_luchar_**_._"

Las manos a mis costados se ciñen con fuerza, a tal punto que la sangre que se acumula en ellas me molesta.

_"__Tome mi decisión Annie... _

_Levi..., para mí, significa más que cualquier otro... Es lo más bonito que me ha pasado. _

_Es mi hijo, mi familia, mi apoyo, mi mejor amigo, Annie yo..." _

Suelto una, la izquierda la primera mano que la suelto y luego la derecha y esos espasmos se me cruzan en la cabeza, de ese momento en la apretaba con vigor su camisa y le recalcaba

_"¡Yo No quiero perderlo! No quiero perder a la ¡_**_Única familia_**_... que he encontrado!__"_

-...Lo hiciste –le sigo hablando, pero mi voz ahora aparece interrumpida por un resoplar constante -... Aun... A pesar de que ¡Fueras tú el que me consolara la noche anterior!

En mis ojos se cristaliza la rabia cuando lo veo y recuerdo.

_"... ¿Por qué estás llorando, Eren?"_

Mis ojos lo enfocan, aun si están rojos o no.

_**"...estoy harto de perder y ser rechazado..."**_ –Yo confesándome y el...

_"...Eren..._" –abrazándome. Haciendo que crea que el entendía mi martirio. Reteniendo mi cuerpo en esos brazos que hicieron algo más que soltar al vacío.

-Levi...responde –bajo la cabeza - ¿...Fuiste tú...el que me arruino?

-Eren –se aventura a dar un paso en mi dirección –...yo puedo explicártelo...

-¡Explícame! –gruño en rabia.

Rabia, impotentica, dolor... de haberme esforzado tanto por conseguir algo, y que resultara en total fracaso. Una estúpida ilusión que me había hecho por idiota.

-...dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con las citas, que no te importaba con quien saliera –repito sus palabras –...Sacrifique mi testarudez y orgullo para darte una familia... Levi...Todo lo hice... TODO lo que hice ¡¿POR QUIÉN FUE? AH!

Un temblor recorre su cuerpo, en lo que cierra su boca, casi mordiéndose el labio. Mi ceño se me frunce totalmente y continúo con mi juicio imparcial a su persona. Hacia la persona que está ahora creí que jamás se pondría en mi contra.

-¡¿Por quién crees que acepte contraer Matrimonio?! –las preguntas salen de mi boca como un chivo expiatorio a todos sus faltas –...Tienes una explicación para todo esto... Quiero oírla

No dice nada. Otra vuelta silencio, se agarra una mano y sus ojos giran de lado a lado, sin saber si avanzar o retroceder. Su rostro tampoco sabe esconderlo cuando lo acuso.

-Habla...Dime porque, dame una razón... –digo, y hay silencio. Enfurezco -... ¡PARLE VOUS LEVI! (_Habla ahora)_

Levi abre los ojos, me mira con los ojos cristalizados y derramando lágrimas. Se ve asombrado de que hable en francés, su idioma natal, pero también comprende, sabe perfectamente que mi razón para hablarle de esa forma es mi enojo. Sabe que lo hago es para que entienda que lo que quiero es una respuesta.

-Dites-moi Rivaille... (_Dímelo Levi_) –hablo. Había pasado un largo tiempo. Años de hecho desde que vuelvo a llamarlo "Rivaille", de esa época en la que no era mi hijo ni mi familia. Solo un conocido.

Se queda mudo, como en un trance personal, su boca esta algo abierta y sus ojos no hacen más que verme. Sé que a diferencia de las otras veces, que esta vez va a responderme.

-...Fuiste tú el causante de que fallara en las cenas que he tenido con Sasha...Annie... Esta tarde también trataste de arruinar mi cita con Mikasa... En realidad, hiciste... todo eso Levi... –digo como pregunta.

El me asiente con la cabeza. Sin decir ninguna palabra. Otra brota de mi más pena, al escuchar su confesión, mezclada con rabia.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué Levi?! –Más que un reclamo, es una pregunta para confirmarme que el hecho sucedió.

-Eren ¡yo···! – empezaba a excusarse pero yo llevo las manos a la cabeza y me jalo varios de mis mechones.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Levi? –vuelvo a repetir pero ya en más calma, como aceptando el dolor de su traición. Entonces surge una idea, bajo las manos y voy a verlo, está a punto de llorar y yo ya he empezado a embarrar más de mis lágrimas en mi rostro.

-...acaso tu... ya...ya no quieres vivir conmigo... -pregunto. Lo que parece hacerlo reaccionar y explota.

-¡NO! ¡No es eso! –Grita avanzando tres pasos sin pena, sino lleno de euforia, sacando todo ese valor que tenía para decirme -¡Eren yo hice eso porque tú me gust···!

-¡LEVI! –grito interrumpiendo su confesión delante de Mikasa. Se detiene y paraliza en el cuarto paso. –Sube a tu cuarto

Se me queda viendo sin mover un solo musculo.

–Ahora –recalco. Pero no obedece, y vuelve a dar otro paso hacia mí, queriendo tomar mi mano.

-Soy tu Padre Todavía –digo al cerrarlo los ojos, mostrando un semblante inquebrantable –Obedece Levi

Sin decir más retrae la mano, y sale disparado a las gradas para subir a su cuarto. Oigo el golpe sordo de esta al cerrarse con fuerza en lo que yo voy abriendo los ojos.

-Ja –dice Mikasa al avanzar –Vaya que niño más problemático –hace su cometario al introducir en el bote de basura todos los trozos de plato roto. Me quedo oyendo su voz al darle la espalda. Un vez que termina va al fregadero a lavarse sus manos y luego viene hacia mí para abrazarme por la espalda diciendo.

-Ahora ya sabes la clase de hijo que estas criando –.

-Mikasa lo lamento –digo con voz neutral y apartando sus manos de lo entrelazadas que están en mi pecho -... esta noche no voy a poder llevarte a casa.

-Eren, es temprano todavía –dice extraña al ver el reloj y asomarse a mí por un costado, luego de haberme soltado.

-Mikasa, en esta ocasión quiero creer que tu propósito era el informarme sobre el mal comportamiento de mi hijo Levi, y no con otras intenciones –hablo tenaz.

-¿Qué insinúas Eren? –me pregunta –Yo no...

-Hasta mañana –digo cortándole el rollo. Esta noche no pienso caer en más engaños. Visto de una forma u otra. Yo fui títere de ambos.

Ella retrocede hasta tomar su bolso y se encamina a la puerta. Pero antes de girar la perilla me dice.

-Nos veremos mañana. La Cita no ha terminado.

-Buenas noches -sentencio. Ella abre la puerta.

-Te estaré esperando Eren –se retira una vez concluye. Dejo caer la tensión de mis hombros y suspiro, me descubro solo. Regreso a la cocina. Hay silencio, la luz sigue prendida, abro la pila más que toco para oír el agua correr que para hacer algo útil, como mis manos en la cascada transparente que sale, congela mis dedos, me inclino más y congela mis palmas. Cierro la pila, seco mis manos y cojo la escoba, casi sin propósito. Mikasa había limpiado todos los trozos mientras yo pelea y nos gritábamos. Voy el basurero. Dentro veo los trozos de porcelana blanca, ¿En cuántos nos habremos fragmentado?

Cierro el basurero y tomo otra vuelta la escoba.

_**"Eren! Escucha, yo hice todo eso porque tú me gust···"**_

Suelto un resoplar cansado. Y seguido a ellos ruidos en el segundo piso, pasos y otras cosas rompiéndose. Dejo la escoba y voy subiendo por las escaleras.

Aún... no ha terminado. Tengo que solucionar esto.

.

[Levi narra]

_Puta. Perra. Maldita. _

Voy blasfemando en mi mente, mis manos se llenan de impotencia, tiemblan. Quiero estrujar algo ¡Su cuello! Pero agarro lo primero que encuentro en mi habitación y la arrojo.

-¡Maldición! –voy pateando más cosas, y al fin caigo sentado en el suelo y de espaldas a mi armario.

-Soy un torpe. ¿Cómo me atrapo tan rápido? ¡¿Cómo?! –grito jalándome los cabellos, y luego de rabia comienzo a llorar.

-Perdí... perdí a...Eren

_**"...Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con las citas, que no te importaba con quien saliera"**_

_¡Mentía! ¡Maldición, mentía!_

_**"Levi...Todo lo hice... TODO lo que hice ¡¿POR QUIÉN FUE? AH!"**_

_Tiene razón para molesto._ Apretó los puños.

_**"¡¿Por quién crees que acepte contraer Matrimonio?!"**_

_Lo...Lo siento Eren... No sabía que... _Unto mis manos en el rostro y vuelvo a llorar

_**"¡Parle vous!"**_

_Lo lamento Eren. No sabía cómo decirte... yo..._

_**"¿Por qué lo hiciste Levi?"**_

_Su rostro... esa mirada. Maldición no tenía cara para verlo a los ojos sabiendo que lo lastime. _

Luego dice algo de lo que jamás espere.

_**"...acaso tu... ya...ya no quieres vivir conmigo..."**_

Lo dijo _como si estuviera convencido de ese hecho_. De que yo no quiero estar aquí. De que no me importa su sacrificio, el haberlo herido. _Como si creyera que no lo a...mo._

Esa pequeña frase destrozaba mi mundo y no solo eso. Detona en mí una bomba de tiempo.

_¡Debía decirle! _

_¡Merecía saberlo!_

_¡Maldita sea! ¡No pude ocultárselo más! _

**"¡NO! ¡No es eso!"** _Carajo yo... estaba... Sentía tanta..._ _**"¡Eren yo hice eso porque tú me gust···!"**_

_¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! Maldito ¡Te Amo!_

Otra vuelta siento hundirme en mi llanto.

Cabe mi propia tumba. Eren me... me odia... y yo...

-Levi –oigo su voz en la puerta de mi habitación, bajo las manos de mi rostro y paso a verlo. Su figura, su cuerpo. Está parado a mí delante.

-¡Eren! -me pongo de pie de inmediato, avanzo unos cinco pasos a lo torpe hasta estar frente a él.

-Déjame hablar –pido ya que tiene el rostro de caído y la mirada por el suelo –No te pediré que me quites el castigo

Le digo pensando en las posibilidades. Mi cabeza esta que explota, y lo único que piensa ahora, por lo que desespera, es por no meterme en más problemas con él. No quiero lastimarlo.

-...Pero quiero que antes de nada sepas la verdad –No toleraría con el hecho de que me odiara con esto. No pude aclararle. Ni terminar de contarle de mis sentimientos.

No puedo permitir que se aparte de mí. No sin antes saber que...

-Eren yo··· -se abraza a mí.

-Levi –dice mi nombre, y yo me quedo mudo.

Se aferra tan cálido, tan fuerte y desesperado. Resoplo con pesadez, tratando de respirar todas las palabras que me faltaron decirle y que se atoran en mi garganta. Las puntas de los dedos me excusen, qui-quiero abrazarlo. Corresponder. En el silencio elevo mis brazos a su espalda para rodear. La derecha se acostumbró a ir más arriba, a su cabeza y acariciarlo. Pero a penas lo intento. El reacciona apartándome a lo brusco.

-Di que no es cierto... No hiciste eso... -habla desesperado al tomarme de los brazos -...Dímelo, dímelo -va zarandearme por los lados.

-¡No me traicionaste! Dímelo tú ¡Y voy a creerte! –En su desesperó lagrimas salen, y en mi impotencia por negarle la verdad también.

Volvemos a abrazarnos. Eren... Como quisiera no haberte traicionado. No haberlo hecho, pero yo...

-Lo siento... Lo siento... lo siento mucho –comienzo arañar su espalda -...Eren yo... no sabía... No quiera... –voy diciendo. Eren se separa un poco y me llorando frente a él.

-...pe-pensé que no necesitarías a nadie ¡Mientras yo estuviera aquí! –exploto en llanto. Se suponía que si me cuidaba. Eren no tendría que casarse.

-Si... así era –habla ya en completa calma, como si se estuviera rindiendo -... Pero la Abuela insistió en el compromiso al ver tu comportamiento después de cinco años de haberte cuidado, al ver que no podía controlarte... exigió que tuviera una esposa o me quitaría la tutoría

Abro los ojos, que aun mientras hablaba derramaron un par de lágrimas. Entreabría la boca también.

-Mi indisciplina... -murmuro viéndolo, en lo que Eren toca mi mejilla.

Era mi culpa. El hecho de que Eren Este obligado a casarse. Es mi culpa. Todo lo que hacía, las citas que tuvo... Todo fue para poder cuidarme, yo...

_"¿A quién crees que están arruinando al quitarle las esposas a Eren?"_

En mis ojos se acumula el llanto al verlo. Agacho la cabeza, y cierro los ojos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo.

Lo había arruinado todo.

Levanto la cabeza, y lo veo a pesar del estado en el que me encuentro. Voy a decirle. Quiero que lo sepa antes de todo.

-¡Eren Perdóname! –Grito estrujando la ropa en su pecho con ambas manos –Yo... Yo no quería causarte problemas, ni mucho menos lastimarte... Y-yo solo... Solo No quería que Te fueras con ellas ¡Y Te olvidaras de Mí!

Me rompo frente a él. Hay más cantidad de lágrimas embarradas en mi rostro y su pecho. No quería que me dejara. Había actuado como un niño inmaduro a causa de los celos. Ni si quiera le había preguntado porque buscaba cansarse tan ansiosamente.

Lastime a la única persona que me esforzaba porque estuviera a su lado, por mi bien. Sin duda lo que hizo me hacía un cretino.

-Eren No quise traicionarte... Pero No podía ver que la persona más importante para mí le sonreía a alguien más –Estrujo su camisa una vez más -...Eren sé que no es correcto... y hasta puede parecer estúpido, pero tú me gustas...me gustas mucho. No tolero verte a lado de otra persona –me aparta y va tomando mi rostro con sus manos –Eren yo te...

-Levi –mi frente se ciñe y me muerdo mis labios.

-Eren... no me odies –voy suplicando. Eren no dice nada y solo vuelve a abrazarme.

-Levi... esa noche...ayer, te lastime, ¿verdad? –dice y yo me dedico a oírlo -...Lo que viste esa noche con Mikasa...

Arrugo un poco la frente y él lo nota.

-Está bien Levi, no te odio... ni estoy enojado contigo... Entiendo la razón por la que lo hiciste... Creo que estamos a mano, ¿no lo crees? –Lo veo –Ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de lastimar al otro y aun así... Levi, perdóname... Esa noche, te lastime sin querer... -lo veo agachar la cabeza.

-Ere-n –estaba diciendo tratando de levantar su rostro cuando el arremete contra mí, su rostro y el mío se impactan. Tan brusco y repentino el beso que me saca el aire. Empiezo a abrir la boca de rato en rato buscando más aire para continuar el beso y no cortar su iniciativa.

Cuando estoy elevando mis manos a su rostro para acercarlo más a mí, me doy cuenta que sus besos van parando de a poco hasta ser roces casi insignificantes. Mezclando sus roces, entre quejidos y un repentino lamento. Termina apoyando su frente en mi mentón.

-Eren –voy diciendo y el eleva su rostro para darme un roce más en los labios, y decir en agonía.

-Te quiero... te quiero mucho Levi –trago un poco del aire que me falta.

-Eren... yo... yo también te quiero –me confieso.

-Lose –me dice tocándose el mentón.

-Eres mi hijo, mi pequeño... Levi eres···

-¡No es cierto! –Grito en enfado – ¡No soy tu hijo!

-Lo eres para mí –me objeta.

-¡Que No! ¡No soy tu hijo! No eres mi··· -me interrumpe.

-¿No soy tu Padre? ¿No soy tu Padre, Levi? –me pregunta, mirándome fijamente como solo él sabe. Un nudo crece en mi garganta. No puedo... no puedo decirle que no... lo lastimaría de nuevo pero...

-Si lo eres. Eres el único padre que he tenido... la única persona que quise tanto... la única que llegue a amar.

-Ya es tarde Levi. Metete a la cama, tienes que dormir –me dice al ponerse de pie. Me quedo sentado en cama viéndolo a tres pasos de mí y aun queriendo alejarse más hasta llegar a la puerta. Suspiro y él se detiene en el marco.

-Levi... Mikasa y yo somos pareja –lo veo, sus ojos pierden brillo -... No pienso dejar que interfieras esta vez

Lo veo. Sé que está decidido. Y a diferencia de antes. Sé que esta vez ya no podré hacer nada para impedir que haga lo que dice. Pero antes necito su respuesta si voy a decidir levantarme de nuevo y luchar.

-Bien, la plática ha terminado. Buenas noches –dice al darse vuelto.

-No ha terminado –digo consiguiendo que gire la cabeza en mi dirección. Sabía que mañana no quería hablar del tema y lo daría por asumido. Me evadiría cuando le preguntara del amor como está haciendo ahora.

-Ayer por la noche, -trago un poco antes de seguir –la canción que cante, era para ti esa confesión... ¿Quiero saber tu respuesta? –demando.

-Correspondí al beso ¿o no? –Me dice –Asique asumo que ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

Se gira para salir de mi habitación, yo voy corriendo y cojo su mano impidiendo que salga.

-¡Eren! ¡Esper-a! –gritaba al salir de la puerta pero él me acorrala contra la pared y me besa, esta vez ferozmente sin esperar que responda. Cuando ve que ya casi no tengo aire y que solo consigo resoplar con fuerza, es que separa sus labios, pero no su rostro.

-Te Amo Levi –Un corto roce más y me deja. Me quedo solo y él se va a su cuarto. Lo cierra y yo escucho el portazo.

Me voy dando la vuelta para ingresar.

-_"...Te amo, pero No puedo estar contigo", _es eso ¿no Eren? - Musito en lo que cierro la puerta de mi alcoba.

.

[Armin narra]

Estar en una de esas posiciones en que no debes... No, no es debe. No puedes decirle la verdad a tu mejor amigo, a pesar de que lo quieras porque sabes que no solo lo lastimara. Sino que pondrías tu propia vida en riesgo.

_"La Familia Ackerman",_ es de cuidado decían.

Y la verdad tiene razón.

Excelentes mentirosos.

Buenas mentiras que ocultan secretos, si es por quienes aman...

Pero hay veces... en que por amor, cometes los peores errores de tu vida.

Al día siguiente del concierto del hijo de Eren, tuve una visita. Una que no puedo decir amena.

Fui abriendo la puerta, y para mi desgracia es ella. Mikasa otra vez.

-Armin –dice como si le gustara verme.

-Mikasa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquiero, sus visitas siempre terminan pidiéndome algo. Asique porque no ir directo al grano.

-Necesito pedirte un favor –me dice.

-No voy ayudarte a lastimar a Eren –digo firme. Él ya ha sufrido bastante con ella en su vida. Que ingenuo fue al pensar que había cambiado.

-Soy la última que queda Armin –me argumenta.

-Eres la última porque te aseguraste de serlo –digo frunciendo el ceño -...Eren jamás te habría escogido como primera opción y lo sabes.

-Pensé que te agradaba Armin. –Habla al ir entrado –Porque me miras con esos ojitos... Quien se volvió un monstruo en todas las historias no soy yo –.

-¿Cómo pude haberte creído? –Cierro la puerta –No has cambiado en nada.

-Dime, tu meta aún sigue siendo destruir a los Jaeger... Y recibir la herencia?

-Deja el drama Armin –se sienta en el comedor. –la fortuna ya está en mis manos. –levanta las manos como cuencos hacia arriba y carcajeando un poco.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto, llega a calmarse y me mira.

-Amor Armin. Yo amo a Eren. –Afirma –No tengo la culpa de todas las otras chicas lo hayan rechazado y haya tenido que quedarse conmigo. Incluso debería agradecerle a ese escuincle por despejarme el camino.

-No todas tuvieron una razón para rechazarlo. –digo

-Oh si la tuvieron. De Christa su razón fue Yrmin. De Sasha fue Connie, y Annie eres tu su...

-No metas a Annie en esto –digo elevando el tono de mi voz.

-Bueno, de igual forma ellas lo···

-No todas –me mira –Sasha estaba dispuesta a dejar a Connie para ayudar a Eren, y _curiosamente _después de que hablo contigo _ya no. _

-¿Insinúas que tuve algo que ver? –dice al sonreírme, pues no tengo pruebas que lo fundamente, más que la palabras de Sasha contra Mikasa. Eso no bastara.

-Eres lista Mikasa. Pero yo lo soy aún más. Tú también has estado perjudicando a Eren. Puedes engañar a todos, pero no a mí.

-Me esforzare. –Bufa –Ahora quiero algo, y no me iré hasta que me lo digas.

La miro mientras ella saca una fotografía de su cartera y me la pasa. La voy viendo, es el recorte de un periódico. La imagen que puedo ver es la de un cantante. Este es...

-Esta persona me representa un obstáculo. El niño no puede ocultar que está enamorado de Eren... ¿Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre él?

-Mikasa –digo bajando la imagen para verla.

-Te lo dije Armin. Yo voy a ser la esposa de Eren.

.

[Eren narra]

Eran las dos de la tarde de un nuevo día. Estoy sentado en la mesa del comedor con una taza de té sin terminar. Levi había marchado a la escuela hace por lo menos cinco horas. Yo no me había levantado para el desayuno, de hecho creo que dormí hasta la hora del almuerzo. Pero aun así, no tengo hambre. No había conseguido dormir en la noche, y creo que por eso desperté tan tarde.

_**"**__**Eren No quise traicionarte... Pero No podía ver que la persona más importante para mí le sonreía a alguien más... Sé que no es correcto... y hasta puede parecer estúpido, pero tú me gustas...me gustas mucho. No tolero verte a lado de otra persona"**_

Sí, es correcto las palabras de Levi esta mañana me atormentan. No han dejado de hacerlo desde la noche anterior.

_**"**__**Eren... yo... yo también te quiero**__**"**_

Suspiro y voy tomando otro sorbo.

_**"**__**Eres el único padre que he tenido... La única persona que quise tanto... La única que llegue a amar**__**"**_

-Hmm, Levi... ¿Qué está haciendo? –musito. No digas ese tipo de cosas cuando yo...

_**"Te Amo Levi"**_

-Arg, sigo siendo un estúpido. Como se me ocurre decirle eso... que yo...

_**"Correspondí al beso ¿o no?"**_

-Soy un estúpido. Asi nunca va a creer que yo...solo quiero cuidarlo.

_**"Lo haz cuidado bien Eren, y me siento orgullosa pero ese niño necesita···"**_

-Ay Abuela...Si supieras –digo.

_**"Te la pasas arruinando la vida de todos, con tu intento de Héroe idiota"**_

-Joder Jean, yo solo quiero...

_**"La empresa subsistirá dos años más... pero debe entender Señor Jaeger que sin dinero nosotros···" **_

Hablaban las voces, y responsabilidades en mi cabeza

"_**Eren has pensado en tomarte unas vacaciones. Dejar todo esto que te aflige y simplemente huir de los problemas.**_"

_"Armin. Tú siempre has pensado que el huir no es una opción. No soy un cobarde. Huir no está en mis planes. No puedo dejarlo solo"_

Esa respuesta que di hace por lo menos un mes, casi ha perdido su valor. Lo que hago ahora con Levi es un acto de cobardía pero...

_**"Necesitas una esposa si quieres cuidar a ese niño"**_

Pero también, es por el por quien lo hago.

Suspiro, ya no hay casi nada más en lo que divagar, bajo la taza a la mesa, el borde me roza los labios. Ese recordatorio y cosquilleó, sigue persiguiéndome, con la mano libre me la llevo a la boca queriendo estimular el sentimiento y descubrir que era lo que me perturbaba.

Bese a Mikasa aquella noche...

...Y Ayer a Levi.

Sus labios me eran más frescos y pequeños. Cosquilleaban bastante sus finos labios. Casi me sonrió.

Ayer por la mañana, había despertado durmiendo junto a él... Y la noche anterior a esa mañana. Este sabor, el de sus labios ya lo había probado. Aquella noche después del concierto.

Levi.

Estaba echado en el sofá, pensado en la proposición de Mikasa.

_"Tú eras mi novia Mikasa, la única que dijo creerme cuando aclare que no estaba interesado en todo esto de la herencia y la fortuna, eras mi apoyo y mi mejor amiga, pero cuando mi vida se hizo pedazos, ¿Dónde estabas?"_

_"La persona que prometió quedarse a mi lado, ¿Por qué desapareció de mi vida cuando más la necesite?"_

_**"Esa noche dijiste que odiabas a todos. Y no necesitaba una familia... Mucho menos a alguien como yo en tu vida"**_

_**"Créeme que esta vez no me separe de ti, por nada ni nadie"**_

_**"Ahora a necesitas una esposa... Déjame ser tu esposa"**_

_**"Me puedes dar tu mano –yo se la alcanza y ella la besa. –Todos tus heridas, te las voy a sanar. Te protegeré Eren... Estas manos la voy a curar" **_

Musitaba y respira contra las almohadas, pensando... Si debía volver a creerle o ya no...

Pero Levi me sorprendió. Apareció tambaleando en la puerta. De lo asombrado que estaba apenas y me creía que era Levi. Me miraba furioso, muy molesto para variar. Me tendió al sofá y demando.

-Esa chica ya se fue... ¡Tu Cita con ella ya acabo o no! –

-Si Levi, ya acabo –decía al trata de tocarlo y calmarlo un poco. Sostenía en una mano las vendas de su rostro, su camisa estaba abierta y sus ojos estaban rojos. –Pero ya es muy tarde y tienes que····

Co lo alterado que estaba ni me escucha y se dispone a besarme de golpe en un atropellos sus manos arremeten contra mi rostro. No me da tiempo no de habla o saltar media palabra.

Aprovecha la oportunidad que le brinda mi desconcierto y mis labios para contra atacar. Yo me daba cuenta y nos voy separando.

-Levi, ¿Qué haces? –le preguntaba

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes? –Se veía confundido -...Te gusto más que te besara ella ¡y no yo verdad!

Me grito. Podía sentir su corazón partido en esas palabras.

Lo deje descansar y yo también subí a mi cuarto. La noche pasaba tranquila, pero a eso de las tres de la mañana oigo gritos en el cuarto de Levi.

-¡Eren! Ah, ¡¿Por qué No?! ¡No! ¡No la beses a Ella! –escucho.

Corro a su alcoba, entrando sin permiso, lo encuentro llorando desconsoladamente en la cama y aferrándose a la frazada, pongo mis manos en él y se aferra de mí. Cree que soy un monstruo o algo. Y me golpea un par de veces en la cara y en el pecho hasta que le aclaro que soy yo.

-Eren –decía al abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las iba secando y me metía a la cama con el para qué duerma tranquilo. Tal como lo hacía de niño. Se aferraba de mi cintura y dormía contra mi pecho. Me ganaba el instinto y terminaba acariciando su cabello a verlo bostezar.

-Ha –digo abriendo los ojos y acabando la taza la llevo a fregadero. Mikasa había llamado hace una hora, lo mejor era que me cambie para salir.

_**"Levi... Mikasa y yo somos pareja. No pienso dejar que interfieras esta vez"**_

Ah, lo mejor es seguir con esa mentira un poco más. Por ahora, tengo una excusa para no amarte Levi.

.

[Levi narra]

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

No puedo darme por vencido después de saber que Eren siente lo mismo... pero... tampoco puedo interferir.

Estoy en un punto muerto. Demasiado neutro.

Si avanzo, podría dañar a Eren.

Y si retrocedo. ¡No! Retroceder nunca será una opsion.

-Joder. No sé qué hacer...-habla pegando el rostro al pupitre.

-¿Ese es el nuevo título de la próxima canción Levi? "No sé qué hacer" ¿Es enserio?

-Cállate Zoe. El que escribe y canta la canción soy yo asique te callas! Ese es el maldito título y punto.

-Levi –va friccionando mi espalda al ver que vuelvo a tirar la cabeza sobre el pupitre. –Sabias que tarde o temprano Eren si iba a enterar de los que hicimos

-Sí, lo sabía. Estaba consiente... Pero esa mujer, se lo dijo haciéndome quedar como el puto culpable de todo –

-¿Y no lo fuiste Levi? –me inquiere en contra.

-Sí, pero el punto es que···

-Levi Jaeger –llama, voltea ver en la puerta. Smith anda llamándome. Me pongo de pie y voy hasta él.

-¿Qué Mierda quieres? Los partidos no inician hasta la proxima temporda y··· -eleva su mano diciendo de forma indirecta que me calle. Tks. Lo hago.

-Tienes una visita. –me informa ¿Qué carajos? ¿Una visita en el Instituto? ¿Quién podría buscarme para hablarme al finalizar la clase? Debo tomar apuntes finales y... ¿Quien seria tan estúpido para perjudicarme por solo hablar?

Doblando la esquina me llega la respuesta.

-Eren –digo. Pero llegando a la entrada. No es el. Es esa tipa.

-Bien. Veo que estas consciente del tema al que vengo a hablarte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –demando. Pero ella sonríe.

-Sígueme y lo sabrás. –va entrando a un aula vacía, yo suelto los puños en mis manos y la sigo. Sin saber si lo que vaya a decir ser bueno o malo.

**Hola Gente Hermosa! Oh shi~ Todo está de la ostia por aquí... ¿Qué tendrá que decirle Mikasa a Levi? **

_Aclarando un poco y para conocimiento general: _

Explicare un par de cosas sobre un personaje de la historia.

**Mikasa: **

Mikasa en primer lugar. Es una de las Familias más temidas. Ya que a los "Ackerman" se les conoce como traicioneros y tramposos, aparte de que tienen influencias en el bajo mundo.

De pequeños, Eren y sus primos éramos muy unidos. Eso incluye a Mikasa. A pesar de que con el tiempo se fueron separando y creciendo, Eren siempre paraba con Armin y ella. Sin tener mucha certeza de porque los elegía a ellos (Habrá vagas insinuaciones de sus vidas pasadas, claro ejemplo de porque Eren no tiene total certeza), un día a sus 12 años cuando estaban en el patio de su Abuela, ella le propuso a Eren que fuese su novia. Le dijo; que siempre le había gustado, y este acepto ya que en ese entonces le tenía mucha confianza. Ella iba a esperar que fuese un Músico de gran éxito, cosa que estaba logrando hasta perder sus manos, y eren a cambia la esperaría a ella. Al crecer siguieron fortaleciendo la relación hasta casi casarse...

Su padre no aceptaba la relación que ella sostenía con eren, y aún seguía empeñada en seguir con él. Era obstinada y cabeza dura, como Eren. Lo que hizo que la apoyara para que alcanzar su sueño de ser feliz con él a su lado.

Su pasado con Eren, como ya lo dije. Empieza a la edad de 12 años, pero a los 18 años ella desaparece de su vida por una llamada de su padre. El quien secretamente, bueno no. Era muy evidente que odia a la familia JAEGER. Razón para que evitase que Mikasa anduviese de novia con Eren.

¿Mikasa Odia a Eren?

Mikasa pudo volver más antes, y visitar a Eren en el hospital pero no lo hizo porque se enteró que de que la muerte de sus padres era culpa de los Jaeger, teniendo en cuenta que esto incluía a Eren. Se aleja de él. Pero tras el incidente en casa de Sina. En el festival, y al ser testigo de sus sueños destrozados por la avaricia del propio padre de Eren se da cuenta que él no tiene Nada tenía que ver en los negocios turbios de su Padre, pero para eso. Ella ya había dicho que la intención de los Jaeger era: **apoderarse de la fortuna, y por supuesto se declara en su contra.** Aunque ahora, y actualmente sabe que Eren no está interesado en la fortuna ni fue consciente de lo que paso con sus padres. Por eso es que ella ahora, trata de reconquistar el Amor de Eren.

**Y bueno aquí les dejo un adelanto de lo que se viene. **

_Hagas, lo que hagas y aunque tengas su corazón te digo que hay algo contra lo que nunca podrás ganarme. _

_-Mikasa._

**Las quiero lindas. Beshos... y apapachos para todas jejeje**

**Se me cuidas mucho. **

**-Nana-chan. 3**


	28. Capitulo 28 Distancia, parte 1

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

Capitulo 28: Distancia. Part 1: El Corazón del Cantante

[Levi narra]

La fui siguiendo hasta estar dentro del aula de mates. Esta aula es pequeña en particular ya que de primero, está vacía, y algo oscura porqué el atardecer se asomaba por las ventanas a mi derecha.

-Siéntate, como dije vengo a hablar sobre Eren. A negociar tu derrota de hecho –oigo sus palabras cortantes.

-Ja. Prefiero estar parado para escuchar tu propuesta –respondo de la misma forma. Dando conocer mi tono mordaz.

Ella va a sentarse a la silla del profesor. Ahora está sentada frente a mí.

-Ah sí. Siempre has sido así ¿no?...Serio y frio, falto de sentimiento. Lleno de prepotencia... Ten erguido a la disciplina, pero en el amor eres todo un desastre. Tú arruinaste a tu padre Levi... y lo más chistoso de todo fue que lo hiciste creyendo que al final se quedaría contigo –suelta a forma de burla –Pero no te funciono ¿o sí? Niño enamorado~

-Tú... Maldita infeliz, ¿Qué es lo quieres? –demando.

-A Eren. Él es mi prometido. Y yo lo amo. No quiero estorbes en mi camino bastardo.

-Eren no te quiere a ti –la interrumpo apretando los dientes

-Él se quedara conmigo.

-No lo creo -hablo a oír esa convicción en su tono de voz, una que me molesta- ...Porque yo... /_haría lo que sea para que eso jamás ocurriese._

-Tú eres la prueba viviente de porque Eren no va apartarse de mí. –Mantiene su posición firme -...Esta tan desesperado por tenerte a su lado... Lo dejaste sin opciones Levi. No tuvo otra salida que socorrer ayuda a mis brazos

Esta mujer, en serio que la odio.

Volteo la mirada a ella. Cruza los dedos sobre la mesa. Sentada firme, y al parecer perseverante. Decido sentarme, me acomodo en la silla para darle su respuesta.

-No voy a caer en ninguna de tus trampas. No me alejare de Eren.

-¿A no? –Interroga presumida –Esto no es ninguna trampa, solo te digo la verdad.

Me quedo viéndolo fijamente y ella continúa.

-Tú estás enamorado de Eren, soñando que vas a poder estar con él. Pero no es así. A sus ojos solo eres un niño. _Tú eres su hijo_, su responsabilidad, Su...**distracción.** –me escupe en la cara esas palabras -...Eres un tonto si crees que Eren te ama.

-Cállate –los dientes me comienzan a rechinar de tanto apretarlos -...Eren me ama. Tú no lo conoces. No sabes nada de Eren

-Oh, te equivocas Levi –hace su cabello para atrás de su oreja y vuelve a hablar -...Esos cinco años de convivencia que tuviste con él. No son nada comparados a los muchos años que él y yo tenemos de historia...

-Mientes –digo entre dientes, ya que no abro totalmente la mandíbula para hablar, simplemente dejo que las palabras salgan.

-Llevo conociendo a Eren desde que tengo memoria,.. No peco de ignorancia, no mucho más de lo que tú, un niño puede saber sobre el... Lo conozco a derecha e izquierda, él es de mi familia... Se lo que piensa, se lo que habla, conozco sus secretos, heridas y misterios mejor que tú... Lo conozco tanto que apostaría –se dedica a verme ahora -...a que cuando te le declaraste, te rechazo.

Esta vez ya no contengo el fruncir de mi ceño en todo lo que decía, pero cuando nombro la palabra "rechazar" con tanta seguridad, que yo...

\- Simplemente no te correspondió al precipitado beso, que asumo le diste.

Termina, y lo hace adivinando mi inicio con Eren.

No... Esto no podía ser cierto, porque significaría que...

**_"Lo lamento Levi"_**

El primer beso que tuvimos. Eren me había rechazado... la primera vez con esas palabras, como ella decía.

Mi corazón dudo.

En serio ella... ¿Podía saber más que yo de Eren?

Ella podría...

_"Eren y yo tenemos una historia... "_

¿Eren la elegiría a ella?

_"Solo te ve como un niño"_

No... no, Eren no...

_"Eres un tonto si crees que Eren te ama"_

¡No! Eren, el sí... _¿me ama?_

Por un momento, llegue a creer que me vencería pero...

**_"Correspondí al beso ¿o no?...Asiqué asumo que ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta"_**

Casi sonrió. Si... Si, Eren me quería y no de la forma que ella creía.

**_"Te Amo Levi"_**

Esas fueron sus palabras. No puedo estar equivocado, lose. Eren me quiere, me ama... Y ella no lo sabe. Me burlo de ella mentalmente.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Eren me ama y eso, hasta tú lo puedes ver. –me galardonó.

-No sé qué pienses creer, pero Eren nunca...

-Nunca ¿qué? –la interrumpo -...Eren nunca se tomó tantas molestias con alguien, como las tuvo conmigo.

Sus cejas parecen fruncirse cuando entrecierra sus ojos. Lo que de inicio me satisface.

-La Noche de MI concierto fue su primera cita ¿no? -Ahora ella decide verme. -...Y aun así vino a verme a mi antes de continuar con esa farsa... -comienzo a elevar la voz -La única verdad aquí es que Eren me prefiere a mí antes que a ti... Porque él está haciendo todo esto ¡PARA QUEDARSE CONMIGO Y NO CONTIGO!

Le grito en la cara, y gozo de ver como la verdad de mis palabras causa efecto en ella.

-¡Mira niño insoportable! –Alza gravemente la voz. Pues tengo la razón. Casi y la veo salirse de sus cabales. -Voy a ser clara contigo Mocoso. No te dejare intervenir más en mi relación con Eren

-No hay nada. Tú y el jamás tendrán una relación. Mucho menos si yo estoy en medio para impedirlo –lanzo mi amenaza, y ella se ríe. Luego procede a sonreír sin gracia.

-Hagas, lo que hagas y aunque tengas su corazón. Te digo, que hay algo contra lo que nunca podrás ganarme Levi.

-¿Y que puede ser? –le inquiero. –Tengo su corazón, y puedo decir que estoy más yo en sus pensamientos que tú. Lo puedo asegurar, Tú no eres la persona a quien Eren quiere no hay forma que puedas···

-Olvidas un detalle importante. En este mundo no es lo que tú quieres Levi. Es lo que necesitas. –La sonrisa que tiene en el rostro no se le borra, ¿Por qué?

-...Eren necesita una esposa, No un niño enamorado de él. –me aclara. -Porque eso es lo que eres aunque lo niegues. No tienes la edad suficiente para ser "una pareja" para él. Te ve como un niño al que debe desesperadamente cuidar y proteger, ¿o vas negarme acaso que Eren no te ve así?

Contengo la respiración con rabia, pues contra eso. No tengo anda para debatirle. Nada. Pensar que puedo perder a Eren me aterra.

-Te ofrezco un trato. –pronuncia al ver que no tengo más palabras contra su objeción.

Ya no la veo, tengo la mirada hacia fuera y ese sol que se oculta mientras me hablaba. Apoyo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y el brazo izquierdo en el pupitre. Mis piernas están cruzadas, una sobre la otra. Y obviamente estoy haciendo oído sordos a sus palabras... pero ya no puedo ignórala más...Tengo que encontrar algo lo que sea, para...

Ella me desliza un panfleto por el pupitre hacia mi dirección, de mala gana lo tomo para ver que es. Resulto ser un boleto a Francia para esta noche. Mis ojos se agrandan al verlo y ella comienza a hablar.

-..Con ese boleto y el dinero suficiente que te voy a dar para que vayas a ver a tus amiguitos allá en Francia estarás bien

Bajo el boleto y lo arrojo a su lado, va cayendo a unos centímetros de sus brazos cruzados.

-Si piensas que con esto voy a renunciar a Eren estas···

-No busco que renuncies a él. Está en mi oferta de paz. Vete por tres días. –le clavo la mirada, pues no le creo nada.

Tres días...

¿Qué mierda haría ella tres días sola y con Eren?

No, eso jamás. Frunzo el ceño

-Si lo tomas Eren sabrá que hicimos las paces. Y lo que tú quieres es arreglar las cosas con él, ¿no Levi?

Esta mujer me está acorralando contra la pared. Usando a Eren. Manipulándome para que...

-Entiéndelo Levi. Ya perdiste –me dice airosa –Eren tarde o temprano acabara pidiéndome matrimonio. Yo voy a ser su esposa –se levanta a lo bruto, me toma de la corbata de mi uniforme escolar, tirando la pita esta dejar sus rostro al frente del mío y lanzar la amenaza -... Escúchame bien escuincle, más te vale hacer lo que digo. Porque al igual que Eren, ya no tienes ninguna salida, y como me desobedezcas me encargare, al convertirme en tu madre, de convencer a Eren de meterte en un internado por fomentar su pedofilia –me suelta.

-Tu cabeza no es la única que rodara, ten en cuenta eso antes de dejarte llevar por los sentimientos –se pone de pie

–**_Bon voyage Levi._** (_Buen viaje_) –se despide en una mofa en mi idioma de mi para desparecer por la puerta.

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrar. Veo el boleto aun en la mesa, lo cojo en mis manos.

_"Si lo tomas Eren sabrá que hicimos las paces. Ya le hiciste suficiente daño al ocultarle la verdad,...lo que tú quieres ahora es enmendar las cosas con él, ¿no?"_

Arrugó el panfleto.

_"Entiéndelo Levi. Ya perdiste"_

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, me habían empezado a arder. Se acumulaba en ellas la frustración. Pues no puedo hacer nada.

_"...Aunque él Te Amé...Yo seré su Esposa"_

Junto los dientes. Mordiendo con fuerza, evitando que cualquier quejido se forme en mi garganta y salga.

_"...Si continuas con Tu "_Amor prohibido_" hacia Eren, tu cabeza no es la única que rodara, ten en cuenta eso... Antes de dejarte llevar por los sentimientos"_

Agacho la cabeza, el boleto sigue en mis manos. Pero la opresión y espasmo en mi pecho gana y por mis dientes se desliza mi precipitada respiración saliendo como aullido de pena.

-Mierda -

Me llevo una mano a la boca aunque ya es tarde las lágrimas también me ha traicionado deslizándose por mis mejillas y otra cayendo sin remedio a mis rodillas y el suelo.

Termino llorando estúpidamente en el aula solitaria. Me agarro el estómago con la mano.

-Yo... yo... Ya había... Eren... yo... -iba gimoteando.

-Levi –oigo entonces una voz masculina a mis espaldas. No volteo. No tengo ganas de que nadie me vea llorar. Ni la cuatro ojos, Mike, ¡Ni nadie!

-¡LAR-RGATE! –vocifero lleno de fiereza.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo para ponerte así?

-¡No te importa un carajo Smith! ¡LARGO! –Le grito de espaldas reconociendo su voz.

-Levi... –parece avanzar un paso -...Dime ¿Quién te gusta? –abro los ojos y la piel se me eriza.

\- Es ella, es esa mujer la que se robó tu Cora··· -me levanto de abrupto de la silla y giro corriendo en dirección de Smith a mi detrás que anda por la puerta. Ni siquiera lo pienso, ya no tengo tiempo ni lógica para razonar. Lo cojo de la camisa con ambas manos apoyándolo en la pared, a un costado de la puerta.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡TU··· -arrugaba la frente con rabia, enojo y pena. Aparte de que mi rostro no estaba de lo más amigable también está repleto de llanto.

-Levi –levanta una mano tratando de acariciarme pero yo empujo más su espalda contra la pared, el parece entenderlo y baja la mano. Yo continúo agarrando su camisa, estrujándola con mis dedos. A un par de centímetros suyos las lágrimas se congelan en mi rostro.

-No merece la pena que derrames tus lágrimas –me dice, hago de oídos sordos y continúo callado.

-...Esa persona nunca va a quererte como yo –me habla, esta vez tocando mi mejilla.

Pero, ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué él me···

Ni siquiera puedo formular una palabra y su rostro se arremete contra el mío, en un beso precipitado. Torpe, primerizo, sin si nada de delicadeza, sacándome el aire a golpes.

_Como ayer... _

_Cuando el contacto quemaba, cuando era solo por instantes, cuando tenía enormes ganas de dejarme llevar y que continuara así... _

_Cuando Eren me sacaba el aliento y yo... _

Abro los ojos y no es su rostro el que me encuentro.

_No es el. No son sus labios. No es mi amor. _

_No es su amor y el mío, su calidez o mi aliento_.

Las lágrimas reaparecen y estaban bajan por mis costados.

_No es el. No es..._

-...E-ren... -hablo acabando con el contacto sin mi permiso. Empujo su persona de lado dentro del aula y salgo por la puerta de esa.

Y a su vez. Smith está dentro del aula, con una mano sobre los labios, viéndome escapar por el pasillo y repitiendo una palabra.

-Eren... -

.

[Eren narra]

Me lo he puesto a pensar y hay días. Como este... en lo que tengo certeza de solo una cosa.

Todo va a ir mal.

De mal en peor.

Se tornara una pesadilla.

La convivencia con la Levi. La volví ahora una prisión de indiferencia.

Ayer dije demasiado. Mucho. Incluso no estoy seguro de arrepentirme.

No quiero hacerle daño, pero de una u otra forma lo hago.

No decirle que es importante para mí, lo hiere.

Decirle que le amo, darle esperanzas falsas, también lo lastima.

No puedo avanzar ni retroceder...

Pienso incluso que Mikasa tiene razón.

...Qué Levi y yo debemos distanciarnos.

Estar lejos el uno de otro.

Eso debería... No, es incluso lo mejor.

Pero... solo tengo un problema con ello.

Que a Levi yo...No quiero dejarlo marchar. No solo por amor... es también porque él se ha vuelto una necesidad para mí.

Tenerlo viviendo aquí, y que no me diga ni una sola palabra... ya es como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero debo ser justo.

Un padre, ¿o no?

No puedo ser egoísta, y privarle de su familia. La única que llego a abrirle los brazos antes de que pudiese recogerlo.

Tres días Eren... Solo serán tres días...

-Bastante largos –murmuro en la cocina. Elevo mi vista al reloj. Nueve de la mañana del día siguiente en el que Levi partió.

Ya debe haber llegado. Debería llamarlo.

En lo que lo pienso mi mano saca el móvil de mi celular y está discando pero antes de apretar el botón de llamada, me detengo.

¿Qué le debería decir? ¿Cómo debo iniciar una charla con el ahora?

Extraño su voz, pero no estoy seguro de si sea bueno decirle ese detalle.

-Estoy preocupado. Lo llamo porque estoy preocupado y quiero saber cómo llego. Nada más –respiro hondo y está sonando.

A la segunda tonada llevo una de mis manos peinar mi cabellera hacia atrás. Tres, mi mano ya está bajando de nuca. Cuatro. La espera me está matando. Cinco, tal vez ya no conteste. Igual quedara registrado que llame y...

-Eren –La voz de Mikasa interrumpe bajando las escaleras. Se había quedado a dormir ayer. Cuelgo la llamada de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta llegando a la cocina.

-Llamaba, quiero saber si llego bien -digo ella se va sirviendo té.

-Ya llame yo... llego a la seis y tomo su tren hacia Lyon, media horas después –me informa.

-¿Estas segura? Porqué acabo de llamar y no contesta –digo algo aturdido.

-Tranquilo –se me cuelga de cuello con un brazo –sabes que en los trenes no hay buena recepción

-Mikasa –digo girando de lado el cuello, de manera que entienda que no quiero que se de tantas confianzas conmigo por dejarla quedarse a dormir.

Ella parece comprender y retira la mano.

-Está bien –regresa al mesón y coloca su taza, coge el teléfono –Toma y llámalo tú mismo otra vez si no crees –reta.

-No, está bien. Te creo – resigno y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa.

-Espero que este bien –pronuncio mi pensamiento en alto, y ella lo escucha. Viene a hacia mí, se sienta a mi lado y coloca una de sus manos sobre las mías.

-Ten calma Eren. Levi es un chico listo ¿o no? Estoy segura que estará bien –me dice, pero por la forma en la que lo pronuncia parece que lo dice para quedar bien conmigo y no porque lo crea realmente. Pero debo darle crédito. Levi no era ningún torpe, la única razón por la que firme su autorización para que deje el país, fue porque me dijo que esto era lo que quería. Aunque le hecho de que haya sido idea de Mikasa me hace desconfiar de ser decisión neta de Levi el irse. Pero no puede negarme, ellos son la familia de Levi. Negar que los vea seria cruel.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva... Para que crezca...

...Y cuando crezca... yo...No estoy tan seguro de poder ocultarle todo lo que siento a Levi.

.

[Levi narra]

Camino por el empedrado con rumbo al orfanato, a unas cuadras oigo las voces de los niños.

-Non, il ne vaut pas _(No, no se vale)_ –un niño castaño va reclamando **_  
_**

**_-_**J'ai d'abord un coup de pied la balle _(Yo la pedi primero la pelota) _–decía el otro al oírlo.

Sigo avanzando, la nieve no ha caído todavía, pero los cielos están nublados. El viento te congela tanto las mejillas que hasta me hace recordar cuanto tiempo pase a las sombras de su cobijo.

\- c'est à moi. Gimme _(Es mío. Dame)_ –Protestaba ya el castaño, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Distingo con pereza las marcas de mis pisadas en la poca nieve y el helado frio

\- Enfants calmes. Ne vous donne pas sinon ··· frère (_Calma niños. No le daré a nadie si no se··· hermano) –_la voz de Isabel sale del tumulto, pues los niños fueron con ella, quien con la amabilidad y la dulce voz que reconozco como parte de mi familia les explicaba que no tenia que pelear por el balon.

Sigo avanzando, queriendo dibujar una sonrisa. Pero interna, porque en este momento no tengo alegría. Me detengo cuando me llame, eleva la cabeza para ver. Sus ojos brillan tanto, parece no creer lo que tiene delante de sus ojos. Yo me hallo parado a veinte pasos suyos, en la entrada del orfanato. Lugar, que una. No. Ninguna vez fue considerado mi hogar, pero ellos dos. Esos tontos... Pienso al momento que la pelota naranja se le cae de las manos y comienza a chillar, girando la cabeza dentro de la institución.

-Farland venir ici! Levi est revenu! _(Farlan ¡ven aquí! ¡Levi volvió!)_

Va llamando, yo sigo inmóvil con las manos metidas en los bolcillos. No sé si en este momento deba, no quiero levantar la cabeza. Farlan sale dando unos tras pies, y con una bufanda verde mal atada en el cuello que se le va cayendo en el transcuro que sale. Ambos están que no se lo creen.

Yo me detuve y, por alguna razón ya no quiero avanzar más. Ellos vienen hacia mí, ambos con la alegría reflejada en el rostro y corriendo

-¡Aniki! –grita Isabel, esa chillona ha alzado las manos pero a un par de pasos se congela, se queda viéndome al igual que Farlan en este momento.

\- Levi, vous? _(__Levi que ha···?)–_levanto la vista y él puede verlo en mis ojos, entonces cambia la pregunta –vous entrez? _(¿Que__ te paso?)_

Me pregunta... y ahora esa pregunta me hace estremecer.

¿Cómo debo empezar? ¿Cómo resumírselo todo en una simple respuesta?

Mis ojos están cansados, duelen. La garganta ya no quiere hablar, ni siquiera emitir sonido.

No es solo la pregunta o el dolor lo que detiene para contestarla. Sino el que sea la pregunta correcta, no tomo ningún respiro, más bien saco todo el aire, el aliento que aún me queda para decir.

-J'ai perdu. _(__Perdí) –_dicho esto el avanza a mí y yo a él. Me abraza y yo escondo el rostro por un costado de su hombro.

-Je suis tombé amoureux et a perdu, Farland _(Me enamore y perdí Farlan) _–una mano mía quiere estrujar su ropa, otra parte de mi ser quiere gritar pero no lo hago.

Mi vista para a enfocarse en Isabel a lado. Ella lo puede ver claramente, como mis ojos se vuelve acuosas, tan cristalinos como un espejismo y al poco tiempo estas lagrimas ir resbalando por mis pómulos.

-Levi –es lo único que oigo por parte de ambos al encontrarme regresar en este estado.

He vuelto a mi primer hogar.

...*...

**Holo~**

***Se va escondiendo detrás de algún muro* **

**¿Cómo están? Jeje**

**Como pueden la historia continúa. Mikasa, sabe muy bien lo que hace. Y estoy días "Sin Levi" va a tomar ventaja. Pero no crean que Eren se la deja fácil **

**... Y por último, nuestro protagonista Levi. Sufriendo mal de amores ha caído en no solo una trampa. **

**¿Y que más creen?**

**¡Volvió el trio de Farlan, Isabel y Levi!**

**No sé si ustedes, pero siento que escribí muy poco. Bueno ya venía advirtiéndoles que las cosas a partir de este capítulo se van a poner intensas, casi, la mayoría será similar a este y obvio mucho desenvolvimiento de trama buejejeje. He estado esperando esto para empezar el sufrir o amor jeje**

**También quería informarles, antes despedirme que hice una página en face para la publicación más cómodamente de adelantos, fotos, y demás de todas las historias que hago. Me gustaría, y por supuesto agradecería que se unan y den like a la página: **

** Nanarikochan**

**También pueden encontrar el enlace en mi perfil. **

**Gracias por leer! Las quiero, se me cuidan y Nos lemos luego~**

**Nana-chan. **


	29. Capitulo 29 Distancia, parte 2

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

Capítulo 29: Distancia. Parte 2: El Corazón de un Padre

[Levi narra]

Estaba sentado en la silla de madera, dándole la espalda a la pared. No me había quitado el saco ni cuando entramos, dejo que se quede puesto en mi cuerpo. Me lo puse antes de venir, allá en casa con Eren. Me acomodo un poco las solapas sobre pecho, un leve contacto y un estúpido capricho el mío el querer conservarlo. Un intento mediocre de mi parte de retener su calor conmigo. Porque... lo he estado extrañando incluso antes de que empezara el viaje en avión y abordara el tren para llegar acá. Lo extraño desde el momento en el que comprendí que tenía que alejarme de el por tres días. Desde el momento en el que ella...

Mi puño se quiere cerrar sobre mi rodilla. Rabia no. Es impotencia. Me encorvo mandando mi vista abajo, al suelo de madera ennegrecido por la mugre, lodo y pisado de niños entrando con las botas sucias seguro. Isabel estaba sentada a lado mío y Farlan a mí enfrente, apoyado de espaldas contra el fregadero. Yo hablaba después de un mullido silencio, en el que Farlan me había dicho "¿Quieres contarnos que pasa Levi?". Obvio que no sería fácil, y tomaba mis pausas con demostración de que estaba afectado en extremo. Pero yo prefiero que sea considerado como un lapso del tiempo que me tomo para asumir que aquel pasado tan bello no va a volver. No tan fácil al menos.

-...Con la convivencia estos cuatro años -Había una vela encendida sobre la mesa, me perdí en su luz ese instante al narrar -...en los que,.. probé lo amargo y lo dulce con él...Jamás pensé que tan parecidos éramos,... que el dolor que habíamos experimentado podía fortalecernos o que sanáramos entre ambos si decidíamos levantarnos juntos,...me creí libre de entregarme a las emociones que experimenta a rienda suelta y...

-Te enamoraste de él. -finalizo Farlan

-Me enamore de Eren -Admití sin pena, era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso aunque doliera.

Consentir la idea de quererlo era casi, lo único bueno que había hecho en este largo tiempo... Me permití caer en el amor, y que este me llego mientras yo había pasado años rogando por él, hasta el punto de odiarlo y andar negándolo.

_"Nunca me enamoraría, y mucho menos demostraría cariño a nadie aparte de mi familia, mis hermanos"_

Joder, y al final el amor vino a mi cuando no lo esperaba, cuando ya me había decidido a olvidarlo.

-...Me enamore de su dolor que asemejaba al mío, de su bondad tan desconocida, de lo torpe que resultaba su gentileza...de su terquedad hacia mi bienestar, de su preocupación por una vida que no le correspondía, de sus fraternales y cálidos abrazos... de ese deber de "padre" que se ponía encima por mí, de la protección que me brindaba, la confianza que me daba aun cuando le fallaba... del perdón hacia mí...aun después de haberlo lastimado, de su amor tan espontaneo, sincero e inocente, de su llanto... su llanto sosegado en mi pecho, de su cariño y su trato preferencial conmigo...Me acostumbre a sus brazos protegiéndome... Lo volví mi refugio, esa casa se volvió mi nido y a él lo hice mi único padre...Me enamore...de todo. Me cautivó -Una risa irónica quiere salir de mi boca, al estirar los labios para atrás sonriendo en alegría, pero no es...agonía -...Me hizo sentir aprecio y amor por primera vez, empecé a extrañarlo cuando lo veía o lo escuchaba, cuando no lo podía percibir con mis sentidos, se hizo valioso y quiero protegerlo...comencé a buscarlo sin darme cuenta, me aferraba a ese sentimiento que crecía en mi interior... Llegue a creer que el cariño que me demostraba todos los días era amor... Se me hizo tan fácil confundir ambos términos -chasqueo la lengua -¿Quién lo diría...? Solo basto un poco de tiempo para que derritiera ese complicado ser de piedra que era, abriera mi corazón...y me enamorara...perdidamente de él

-Y te corresponde- lo veo. Esa es la pregunta clave, ¿no?

Suspiro y tomo de la taza antes me había alcanzado. Los brazos están flácidos a mis costados, y al no tener nada en mente me concentro en el esfuerzo físico que realizo al extender la mano y llevar la taza a mi boca. Cansado. Me siento tan débil.

-Aunque me ame, -sorbo un poco del líquido, casi saboreando algo del chocolate, mas solo siento lo amargo -...Su amor no puede corresponderme

-¿Eso es un sí? -dice Isabel tratando de entender, yo asiento.

-¡Genial! ¡Qué bueno! -Salta en el sofá, moviendo su cuerpo de forma inherente, rebotando sobre los colchones al mostrar una sonrisa con esos puños alzados. Yo le corto la felicidad.

-No puedo estar con el -digo quedito.

-Pero hermano eso no es justo, -inclina su rostro contra mí -...Tú le quieres y el a ti ¡Deben estar juntos! -Me chilla.

-En este mundo no es lo que quieres, es lo que necesitas -cito las palabras de esa mujer, porque aunque me duela en el alma, lleva razón. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa -...Me deje llevar por los sentimientos creyendo que hacía lo correcto, lo lastime... -Mis celos tan estúpidos

-Eren necesita una esposa -paro de pronto. Mierda. -Y No un niño enamorado.

Mi voz sale seca, neutral y cortante. Como si escupiera veneno, todo el que traigo dentro.

-Niño enamorado... -Farlan repite en la quietud que deje la charla -... Levi tu jamás... -pronuncia, ya se dio cuenta ah. Suspiro -... ¿Quién lo dijo?

Callo y se comienza a exaltar al comprenderlo y se pone de pie para retarme.

-¡QUICONQUE! ¡Parlez Levi! _(__¡QUIEN! Hable Levi)_ ¡¿Contra quién perdiste? ¡Dime!

Mi vista esta baja, pero por lo gritos en demanda de una refutación, por lo que la elevo. Ambos están mirándome fijamente. Exigiendo una respuesta que no les va a gustar.

-Eren tiene que casarse, para seguir conservando mi custodia...-jugueteo un poco con mis dientes por dentro, rozándolos con desdén -...Mikasa, esa mujer es la que...

-¡La matare! -grita Isabel con el rostro rojo y lleno de furia. Infla esos cachetes con tanta gracia que casi me rio.

-Calma Isabel -digo, mas no quiero disuadirla. -Yo sé que eso es necesario, Eren tiene que...

-Y te quedaras allá... -habla Farlan interrumpiéndome, mi vista se enfoca en el cuándo pregunta ello

-...Te quedaras allá viendo cómo se toman de las manos y se besan,...aun así volverás -aprieta los dientes al decir lo último y obsérvame con enojo. Puedo ver la frustración en su mirada al saber que esa puede ser la elección que tome.

Lo estoy mirando y su rostro va a fruncirse en rabia, como llegar a sentir la impotencia acumulada en ese cuerpo lo tensaba.

Lo que me dice, duele. Me duele mucho pues es la verdad de lo que me espera.

Me queda callado en el momento que él está por asumir mi respuesta, se la digo en alto.

-Sí. -Respondo con firmeza, a pesar de todo yo... -Regresare a lado de Eren.

-Pero Levi, -reclama avanzando un paso hacia mí -Perdiste. Ya deberías rendirte -me aconseja.

-No. -otra vuelta demuestro firmeza en mi voz -Jamás. No voy a renunciar a Eren. Lo amo -declaro firme.

-Levi, el no... -trata de disuadirme.

-...Su sufrimiento no es diferente del mío Farlan. -Objeto -...Él también está mal. No la quiere y ella aunque diga que lo ama no le creo.

-Levi, te estas escuchando... eso es... -Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, un reto individual entre ambos. No le permitiría decir que lo que siento es un capricho. Porque no lo es. No puedes corresponder a un capricho, eso es solo de uno. El amor es de dos.

-¡Hermano! -chilla Isabel y el contacto visual desde la silla hacia la persona de pie, frente mío se rompe. Ella se cuelga de mi cuello, provocando que con su peso en recta la espalda para no mandar mi rostro contra mis rodillas -Estas metido en un buen lio de amores

Acota, giro un poco el rostro hacia su lado, tiene la mejilla pegada a la mía. Restregándola como un gato. Aparto su rostro del mío tan cerca, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro y diciendo.

-Ya no me mires con esos ojos, me recuerdas a el

-...Y que te mire hace quieras volver más rápido a su lado, ¿verdad? -niego con la cabeza, ella sabe que es mentira y me abraza por el vientre, yo voy despeinando su cabello

-Levi -comienza de nuevo Farlan al ver que ya no hay tanta presión por mi parte y he comenzado a sonreír por esos brazos inquietos queriendo hacerme cosquillas

-Mañana hablamos Farlan, -digo deteniendo a Isabel y apartando esa delgadas y traviesas manos de mi vientre -, Estoy cansado -resoplo en señal de lo que afirmo.

-Quédate en el cuarto del hospedero -Me indica Isabel. Por lo visto está más feliz que yo por haberme visto volver. Tener a su hermano de vuelta.

-Pero...-rápidamente me opongo ya que no quiero importunar ni meterlos en problemas.

-El no vuelve hasta el mes. -Me dicen. Este par de dos, siempre encuentran la manera para que nunca me salga con la mía. Casi llego a sonreír, como los había extrañado.

[A la Mañana Siguiente]

[Isabel]

La luz todavía no entraba por la ventana era muy temprano. Mi hermano desde que ha venido no habla mucho. Obvio que él siempre ha sido muy reservado, pero ahora como lo veo, como lo siento... esta desarmado. Roto. Herido.

Jamás lo había visto así,... aun cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Ni en aquel momento en el que me encontró llorando en la nieve, y al verme temblar de frio y miedo se había quitado su abrigo para ponérmelo.

Yo recuerdo haber alzado la vista para verlo, ahí delante de mí con un pose propia de desinterés, y un geste de indiscutible molestia. Lo volví mi ídolo, siempre he querido ayudarlo. Ser parte de su familia y no fallar frente a las expectativas que entre los tres nos poníamos para escapar.

Detengo mi caminar por el pie de las escaleras de madera. Estaba claro. Debía ayudar a mi hermano como diera lugar. No puedo permitir que...

-Deja de hacer caras y ponte a trabajar -decía Farlan, cogiendo un par de tazas para llevarla a la mesa e ir sirviendo.

-¡Tú también tienes que ayudarme! -digo al llegar corriendo hacia él.

-De ninguna manera. No voy a meterme en tus locas ideas -

-Pero no es para Mí. Es por el bien de Levi-Aniki -inflo mi rostro al verlo fijamente a los ojos

-No, eres tú la que quiere interferir -me hace a un lado y pone la primera taza en la mesa, lo sigo.

-Tú lo viste. Todo lo que está pasando no es...

-Él dijo que está bien. -murmura al voltear e ir por la tetera.

-¡No! ¡No te das cuenta de que está mintiendo! Nuestro hermano está sufriendo y tú no quieres ayudarlo -grito en rabia.

-Isabel -pronuncia mi nombre al poner la caldera sobre la mesa - Lo escuchaste, es su decisión al final. Respétala

-Pero es que, podemos hacer algo y...

-No -lo miro y me está frunciendo el ceño -No vas a obligarlo a quedarse

-No finjas que tú no quieres eso también. Si no puede quedarse entonces...

-No. -Cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos -Tampoco iras con él. Tienes cosas que hacer aquí...

[Levi]

Dormí. Aun contra mi voluntad descanse, y casi me arrepiento.

¿Por qué?

Soñé con él.

Era tan fácil formar su rostro en mente, pensar en los gestos que había visto a diario. Mi mente recreando aquella voz que hace escocer en mis oídos, y me provoca una sensación de satisfacción interna.

Me levanto.

Después de unos 20 minutos estoy listo. Oigo el bullicio de Isabel y las voces de Farlan casi en costumbre reprendiéndola y acallando la voz chillona de la otra.

Bajo las escaleras y estas rechinan, había que hacer muchos cambios aquí. La humedad está empeorando el lugar y...

En lo que lo medito mis pies llegaban al final de la escalera, eso no importaba en absoluto, pero lo que escuche de su riña sí. Me centro en las dos palabras que me obligaron a detener casi en bruto.

_"Está sufriendo"_

¿Acaso era tan obvio?

Agacho la cabeza, al final de cuentas tiene razón...Aunque no era por completo la razón por la que vine a verlos. Sigo avanzando en lo que su discusión sigue.

-¡Iré! Digas lo que digas mi hermano me necesita y hare lo que sea para poder ayudarlo -gritaba airosa dándole la espalda a Farlan

-No iras. Te lo prohíbo

-No puedes prohibirme nada, ¡ya no soy una niña!

-Eres mi responsabilidad, y yo···

-¡Nooon! Me iré aunque tú no quieras, yo··· -En su caminar irritando a la escalera se topa conmigo bajando de ellas

-Levi-Aniki... -murmura mi nombre asombrada de verme de pie.

-No iras a ningún lado Isabel. -sentencio pasando por su lado y yendo a la cocina.

-Pero hermano, yo...

-No vine hasta acá para traerles problemas a ninguno de los dos -termino de decir neutral al servirme la tasa correspondiente. Ella se queda en silencio y yo continuo.

-Vine a verlos... Lo que me pase con él, ya es asunto mío. -discrepo mi decisión en lo que Isabel se sienta mi lado dejando la escoba de lado, y juega con sus manos en un signo de querer tomar las mías. Bajo la taza, y eso lo que hace, coge mi mano izquierda.

-Hermano no quiero verte triste -agacha la cabeza, casi apoyando la frente en mis manos.

-No estoy triste -la contradigo.

-No es cierto, estas mintiendo ¡Estas sufriendo! -me chilla llorando y cojo su rostro elevándolo para que me vea.

-¿Me vez llorar? -digo, ella me mira un rostro.

-Sí, desbordas lágrimas de dolor -dice, a sabiendas que de que en mi rostro no hay ninguna marca de llanto evidente. Ella sabe,... sabe perfectamente que mi forma de llorar nunca han sido las lágrimas.

-Ya no es posible evitar que lo ame... -Le digo y voy secando su rostro -Mira,...No puedo prometer que no voy a derramar las lágrimas, pero si te puedo jurar una cosa... No voy a rendirme para conseguir lo que quiero -dicho esto me levanto de la mesa.

-Bien, ahora este lugar está hecho una ratonera... se nota que no saben limpiar... y les ha hecho falta mi compañía -digo, ella se me queda mirando desde la silla.

-Rápido, que esperan. Espabilen... Es hora de limpiar

[Día dos.]

[Eren narra]

-Eren, solo piénsalo... -me vuelva a repetir Mikasa en un intento de que acepte su oferta.

-Ya dije que no. -le suelto algo cansado ya que lleva persiguiéndome desde el desayuno con esa idea. Llego a la cocina depositando los platos.

-No voy a cambiar a Levi de escuela, -digo firme abriendo el grifo -...eso es casi un internado Mikasa

Tomo la esponja entre mis manos y comienzo a fregar el primer plato.

-Es una escuela muy buena... -Me ínsita con el folleto en manos -...solo quiero que Levi sea el mejor

Dice extendiéndome el folleto por encima de los platos que friego, veo el folleto y no su rostro, niños con uniformes caros, cabellos casi a raya. No puedo decir que expresiones son libres de tensión, sino que se ven forzadas para aparentar bienestar, hectáreas grandes, pero en aspecto me parecían lúgubres. Aparto el folleto con mi codo y vuelvo a mi trabajo.

-El lleva bien equilibrado sus deberes escolares y la banda -hablo en defensa suyo -...Sus notas son bastante buenas y altas no veo necesidad de cambiarlo a otra institución -digo, aparte de que cara, lejos y Levi no dormiría en casa.

-Eso puede ser porque no le exigen demasiado -Aja, lo que diga, hago oído sordos y voy enjuagando el plato cuando escucho a mi detrás.

-...Además la música no es··· -Me detengo de inmediato, y mis ojos se agrandan al oír lo que trato de decir. Me giro de vuelta a ella, y en mi rostro hay un ceño que no tarda en fruncirse por completo.

-La música ¿qué? -Mi voz sale en reniego, pues me había tocado nervio.

-... ¿No es una carrera Mikasa?-acuso. Me había ofendido el ego y este trago no se lo pienso dejar pasar a nadie. Mi ceño ya está fruncido, primero inicio mi padre y ahora parece que Mikasa opina igual que ese monstruo. Y quiere alejarnos de la música. Mi decisión ya está tomada.

-Eren, eso no es lo que... -dice forma rápida al ver que le clavo una mirada hostil.

-Levi se queda -sentencio -...Yo soy el que tiene la custodia, y No lo cambiare de escuela si no le veo conveniente

-No tendrías esa custodia sin mí -objeta de forma manipuladora. Asique ahora, estoy reconociendo tu verdadera cara Mikasa.

-Te recuerdo que tengo hasta el 12 de este mes abril para buscarme otra novia. -digo en lo que ella parece abrir los ojos y no creerlo -...Y como sigas diciendo este tipo de cosas lo hare.

-¡Eren! -grita de pronto dejando caer el folleto.

-Escúchame bien, -avanzo a hacia ella con un rostro de rabia que ella desconoce en mi -...En esta casa solo hay una regla, con la Música y mi hijo no te metas.

Dicho esto avanzo por su costado, dejándola sola en la cocina, en lo parece un estado de conmoción.

.

[Al día siguiente. Levi narra]

-Ya paren de hacer ruido -crispo la lengua en lo que sostengo un par de hojas en mis manos. Esos bullisiosos de enfentre, estan a unos diez pasos de mi por fuera del orfanato y no dejan de hacer ruido. A este paso se ira a la mierda mi lectura.

-Levi, ven sal y diviértete -me anima Isabel sosteniendo la cámara.

-Afuera con este clima nubloso, variante y el frio. Ni lo sueñen -aludo

-Ah? Pero esta hermoso, ha salido el sol un rato y no esta tan frio -me dice Isabel agarrando la mano que sostiene la cámara y la otra en la mejilla del contrario -¿Verdad que si, Farlan? ¡Ven a sacarte foto con nosostros!

-Quédate quieta o no voy a poder sacarte una foto -hablaba Farlan apuntando la cama a su rostro.

-Par de tortolos -musito al volver a mi lectura pero su voz me grita de nuevo.

-Ven hermano, saquemonos una foto los tres -comenta alegra a un par de centimetros mios, bajo las hojas y la veo. Que siga soñando.

-Me niego. -Le sonrio.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! -explota en un puchero frente a mi.

-No me insultes -digo aun sentando en la mesa, ella termina de avanzar hacia mí, me quita los papeles y me empieza a jalar de mi mano hacia el exterior. Doy tropezones hasta que me lleva con Farlan que se pone a mi otro costado evitando mi escape y van apuntando la cámara al frente de nuestros rostros para la fotografia.

-Los odio -declaro una vez tomada la foto.

-Nos amas -contradice Isabel al tomar la cámara en manos y ver la foto que nos sacamos.

-Perfecta -dice formando su sonrisita en la cara de mocosa que suele tener -¡Ahora, vamos a comer! ¡Aniki cocinara!

-De ninguna manera. -sentencio caminando por detrás de ellos que se adelantan a mí, cuando yo avanzo al interior del orfanato de nuevo. Las nubes deciden descargar parte de su ser en mí. Llego a colocarme una capucha negruzca encima antes de recibir el torrencial.

Dejo que el agua me embarre, elevando una mano con la palma hacia arriba, con unos segundos se van amontonando las gotas, hasta hacer un pequeño charco en mi mano.

No debería importarme, no tiene porque... más mi vista se pierde en el agua que circula por mi palma, cae a mi muñeca, se me escapa de las manos.

Tan fácil, ligero, rápido...

Me deja un hormigueó y la insatisfacción en el pecho.

_¿Lo estoy perdiendo?_

_¿Tan fácil como el agua puede escurrirse entre mis manos su amor? _

_Sería posible que... _

_**"No te asustes Levi... Pero a mi... Si me gusta la lluvia"**_

_-_Eren, serás tan... -voy meditando en lo que alguien me interrumpe.

-¡Hermano! Mira ya te puse el agua a hervir... ven a cocinar unos ricos fideos...

Otra vuelta quieren nacer en mi este estimulo de... sonreír no. Mascarar a los hermanos irresponsables que tengo.

Dejo mi paso petrificado atrás y avanzo al interior del lugar, principalmente a la cocina. Ya debería ser hora de que le enseñe a cocinar a esa mocosa.

.

[Eren]

Eran las seis de la tarde. Estaba algo cansando por lo que decide recostarme en el sofá y tomar una prolongada siesta. El sofá de cuero no era muy cómodo que digamos y no lo suficientemente grande, mis pies sobresalían por el otro extremo. Decido cerrar los ojos boca arriba, observe el techo el leve momento que aún era consiente. Mirando casi nada en particular, poco a poco me invadía el sueño. De pronto bostezó moviendo algo la boca como si masticara algo y... caigo preso en los brazos de Morfeo.

_[30 de Marzo - Cinco años atrás]_

_Apenas Cedric detiene el carro, es que yo abro la puerta saliendo disparado al hospital con el pequeño cuerpo del niño en mis brazos. _

_\- ¡Espere! ¡Señor Eren, Espere! -gritan a mi detrás los guardias. _

_Yo en mi desesperación acelero el paso y entro de improviso a la institución. Hay montón de mujeres de blanco y hombres sentados, todos moviéndose y casi nadie prestándote la mínima atención. Con la mirada visualizo la palabra "Emergencias"._

_Avanzo un paso, en lo que a mis pies dejo caer un par de gotas de sangre que se escurren por el brazo del niño. En mi desesperación sujeto con mayor fuerza ese cuerpo en mis manos, temiendo que se me vaya a morir mientras lo sostengo. _

_-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! -exclamo en la puerta, habiendo llegado al lugar. _

_Un par de mujeres me ven entrar con un rostro llenó de pánico y este niño sucio y pequeño que sangraba de un brazo. _

_-Calma, a ver... tráigalo para acá -dice al quitármelo de los brazos y depositarlo en una camilla para irlo revisando. _

_. _

_Unas horas después el niño se encuentra internado en una camilla y con suero. Menos manos que ya había pasado lo peor, me lleve un susto enorme creyendo que se podía morir. Por poco y me llaman "alarmista", creí escuchar un par de risas por parte de las enfermeras._

_El doctor acaba de revisar su historial, dándole indicaciones a la enfermera marchaba, dejándome a mí solo con el niño en el cuarto. Me le fui acercando una vez más, estando frente suyo me atreví a tocar su cara haciendo a un lado sus greñas y descubriendo otra vez ese pálido rostro con algo de suciedad. _

_La majestuosidad de su hermosura aun en la inmundicia me llamaba la atención, formaban múltiples hipótesis del tipo de vida que pudo haber escapado y del que yo lo estaba rescatando. Sin saberlo bajaba más mi mano de su frente hasta sus pómulos, su temperatura, tiene más calidez ahora, mi pulgar jugando con su mentón y de pronto ya me hallaba en su cuello. Era tan extraño ver la facilidad con la que su piel resbala al contactó pero... _

_Noto algo, que antes ni me había dado cuenta...Una cicatriz, por debajo de la barbilla, pegada a la mandíbula. Una cortada de por lo menos 8 centímetros. No era reciente, sino antigua como si hubiera nacido con ella o lo hubiesen intentado degollar de..._

_Retraigo la mano y la forma en un puño. Esta rabia creciendo en mi al verme impotente ante eso, pero desde ahora yo... _

_-Oye niño -le hablo mientras duerme -...Voy a sacarte de aquí... A partir de ahora nadie te hará nada...Te ayudare siempre, lo prometo... Tú vas a vivir. _

[Mikasa narra]

Entro en la casa y no veo a Eren. Debe seguir molesto por lo de ayer. No me ha dirigido palabras desde entonces. Tal vez fue una mala idea apresurarme tanto. Pero necesito a ese mocoso fuera de la vida de Eren, aunque...

_"No te metas con Levi" _

Eren le ha tomado bastante cariño a ese bastardito, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y me encamino a la sala. Como lo sospecho, aun es un chico descuidado. Duerme en el sofá sin frazada, con los brazos sobre la nuca y girando el rostro un poco al costado.

-Eren -pronuncio su nombre al sentarme cerca de sus pies más el no parece hacerme caso y sigue en su sueño. Me inclino hacia él, observando esos labios suyos expuestos sin ninguna oposición. No hay nada que me impida estar con Eren ahora, excepto...

-Levi -lo oigo suspirar ese nombre en el sofá. Y la rabia se acumula en mí ser, junto las cejas en mi rostro, pero a mi cabeza unas palabras me regresan a la mente.

_"Lo puedo asegurar, yo estoy más en sus pensamiento que tú"_

-Tks -escapa de mis labios al momento que lo veo hacer gestos con su rostro y despertar.

-M-mikasa... -pronuncia algo aturdido. Aprovecho aquello para acercarme más y abrazarlo. Algo bruto, pero no correspondido.

-Eren, lo que dije...No era mi intención lastimarte -aferro mis manos en su espalda, al igual que garras.

-Está bien. -Me dice suspirando en comprensión -Ya no estoy molesto -me va apartando con sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Seguiré siendo tu novia, Eren? -inquiero con preocupación, él se rasca al cabeza y en mi nace la duda, me arrojo rápido a sus manos.

-Lo prometo, no volveré a interferir con nada de que tú digas, pero, por favor Eren no me dejes -llegó a suplicar.

-No tienes que hacer eso -lo miro con atención y me asiente, cuando quiero volver a abrazarlo me rechaza

-Solo deja las cosas así -se levanta, dejándome sentada en el sofá al murmurar -...Total ya es el tercer día.

Dicho esto se marcha a la recamara. Yo me quedo observando sus espaldas. Mientras él toma el ascenso subiendo por la escaleras a su recamara.

-Tercer día -repito entrecerrando los ojos. Y me cuadra lo que dice con la fecha en la que estamos.

-Ese mocoso regresa hoy -sentenció neutral.

Voy a hacerte pagar tu desamor Eren, ese mocoso será mi primera víctima. Solo espera.

.

[Levi narra]

-Hermano ya tienes todo listo, es hora de irnos -dice la pelirroja de mi hermana, saltando en un pata y sentándose cómodamente a mi lado

-Ya te dije que no iras. -hablo en cama, mientras introduzco la última muda de ropa en mi maleta. Me preguntaba porque era tan terca, pero para que escatimar esfuerzo en comprenderlo, voy por mi saco dándole la espalda entonces vuelve a gritar.

-¡ahhh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! -me grita con una copia de mi disco compacto entre sus quisquillosos dedos.

A penas lo veo en sus manos me da un ataque de histeria, de las mias cae el saco que sostenia hasta el momento y retorno de inmediato los diez pasos que me tomo alejarme de la cama.

-No es nada ¡déjalo! -digo alzando un poco la voz.

-Hermano, cantas... -llena de impresión, en su voz y alzando lo más que puede el disco para que no pueda arrebatárselo.

-Cállate y ¡dámelo! -comienzo a gritar pero se sube encima de la cama, saltando sobre ella con sus pies sucios, dejando enormes manchas en la sabana ¡que acaba de terminar de tender! Y repitiendo: _"Mi hermano es cantante, cantante ¡Cantante!"_

La iba a dejar sin mechas como siguiera diciéndolo.

-Isabel, dame es cosa a la de··· -no me topa la menor atención. Me le lanzo encima, pero tarde, ella salta de la cama y sale del cuarto corriendo hacia abajo, yo solo oigo

-¡Farlan! ¡Farlan, el hermano Levi canta!

-¡Noooo! -grito al poner de pie y correr hacia abajo, mis pies quieren tropezar al bajar con tal rapidez las escaleras pero tengo tiempo de distraerme en ello, llego a la cocina, quise evitarlo... pero "Ja" Isabel me gano, llego con Farlan antes de que yo la alcanzara

-¿Qué dices? -voltea a verla en lo que ella le está por mostrar el CD.

-¡No es cierto! -Me atajo poniéndome en medio y queriendo quitárselo -¡Que me lo des! -Ella alza las manos por encima y yo de puntillas trato de alcanzarla, para eso Farlan se lo arrebata y mira la cubierta en la que aparece mi rostro. Mierda. Odio mi altura

-Levi, ¿es cierto esto? -inquiere al ver que me quedo callado y apartado un paso para cruzarme de brazos.

-Tks -Es la única respuesta que tendrá de mí.

-¡Cántanos algo hermano! -pide Isabel, seguida a la pregunta va aferrándose de mi brazo

-No canto a capela -me atrevo a hablar

-¿Alguien tiene un instrumento? -Dice girando su cabeza a la sala -¡Alguien por favor que me pase un instrumento para que mi hermano can···! -le tapó la boca con mi mano

-Silencio, -reprendo -Quieres contarle a todo el pueblo ¡¿o qué?! -la vena se me esta marcando y me esta escociendo el entrecejo.

Suelto un gran suspiro y después la dejo.

-Está bien... te daré ese disco pero···-me interrumpe.

-¡Eres famoso! ¡Ahha! ¡Necesito saber! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es "No Name"? ¿Tienes amigos en tu banda? ¿Eren lo sabe? ¿Canta contigo? ¿Me firmarías un autógrafo?... dime, dime... -pide jaloneándome el brazo incontables veces. Y yo que me había librado de los paparazi por días. Ahora tengo otra fanática tan grande como Eren.

-Ya, ya firmo lo que quieras pero cállate...-le digo algo molesto al soltarme de su agarre

-Ese es mi hermano -ella corre por un lapicera en lo que estoy regresando a las escaleras, antes de que acabe mi tercer paso me alcanza el marcador que encontró y el disco.

Lo voy tomando, hago la clásica firma mía, alargando la "L" poniendo la dedicatoria de: "Para la chillona". Se lo entrego en lo que voy subiendo por el siguiente escalón de madera y la escucho decir

-¡Ehhh!

.

[Eren narra]

-¡Eren! ¡Detén el carro! ¡Nos vamos a matar!- gritaba Mikasa a lado en el copiloto.

Contrario a hacer le caso, cambio de caja acelerando y pasándome un rojo.

-Estamos 20 minutos tarde -Es lo único que digo. Mikasa termina sujetándose del asiento.

No lo podía creer. Llevaba 20 minutos retrasado.

Levi está en el aeropuerto esperando todo ese tiempo.

Lo más seguro es que se moleste.

¡¿Cómo se pudo pasar la hora...?!

Y Mikasa que no ayuda, dejándome dormir más tiempo... Porque le gustaba ver mi cara de ángel reposar, pues pronto no tendría cara. Ni podría volver a dormir tranquilo si me llego a enterar de que algo le paso a Levi.

[Franz-Josef-Strauss-Flughafen-Munich-Terminal-2]

Termino estacionando el carro lo rápido que puedo. En realidad, solo poniendo el freno de mano y voy abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí corriendo, dejándoselo a Mikasa. Que grita mi nombre mientras yo ya estoy a un paso de las puertas de la terminal.

Ingreso con el corazón en la mano, hay gente por todo lado. Miles de rostros a mi derecha e izquierda. Inicio el trote desde las boleterías hasta las sillas de espera en los vuelos provenientes de Francia.

Llego, solo hay gente sentada ningún rostro familiar, ni maletas o pasajeros desalojando. La presión se hace más presente en mi cuerpo, voy a los ingresos.

En mi trayecto el corazón pesa, y mucho. No tanto para que arrastre los pies, pero lo suficiente para que el latido en mis oídos sea contante.

_"Levi, espera... Maldita sea, ya voy"_

Pienso en mi mente, pero que estúpido, ¿Cómo si pudiera escucharme?

Solo debo una vuelta y ya... Daré la vuelta y el estará ahí. Estará esperando en allá.

-¡Levi! -grito a pocos pasos. La gente me mira.

-Lev...vi -digo llegando a la puerta. Lo imagine ahí. Frente a la puerta. Frente mío en este momento. Agarrando su maleta en la mano derecha, y con un rostro aburrido o cansado por el viaje.

_¿Por qué?_

Mis ojos se dilatan con una presión constante que parecía que mi iris enfocaba una y otra vez la misma imagen sin creerlo.

-¿Por qué no estás? -murmuro viendo la plataforma vacía.

-... ¿Do... don...de? -mis ojos giran ambos lados.

_Mierda, sé que me retrase pero... _

-Eren -pone su mano en mi hombro después de pronunciar mi nombre.

Me voy dando la vuelta sujetándola por sus hombros sin tener la vista fija sino perdida y trastornada.

-Levi...casa... -hablo -...¡Levi debe haber ido a casa! -convencido de la idea.

Comienzo mi recorrida para salir de la terminal e ir a casa, Mikasa solo gira mi rostro observándome correr a hacia la salida con un mohín en el rostro que se muestra insatisfecho.

[En casa]

-Eren, cálmate -me va pidiendo cordura.

-¡No esta! Mikasa no lo entiendes ¡Levi No está! -Le grito empírico con el teléfono en mano -Voy a llamar a los bomberos, la policía, a la guardia costera... ¡Todo el mundo con tal de que encuentra a mi···! -Mikasa detiene mi marcado "precipitado" según ella del 911.

Cancela la llamada y toma mi rostro con ambas de sus manos. Me hace verla a los ojos.

-Escúchame Eren, cálmate... Ya aparecerá Levi solo tienes que olvidarlo por un momento y...

-...Olvidarlo -repito -Mikasa, ¡TE RECUERDO QUE MI HIJO ESTÁ PERDIDO DESDE HACE TRES HORAS! Y me pides que olvide, ¡Es MI pequeño! Es que acaso tu... -suena el timbre de la casa. Perfecto debe ser la vecina quejándose del alboroto que llevo armando dentro de la casa estos últimos 40 minutos.

Me suelto de las manos de Mikasa y voy a la puerta.

-No, no maldita sea -digo en el transcurso, -Voy a encontrar a Levi así deba recorrer toda la maldita Alemania encontrare a mi hijo -decía firme en mi convicción, girando al perilla abriendo la puerta y...

Está ahí, parado frente a mis ojos. Empezaba a respirar, los latidos que iba emitiendo mi corazón ya tomaban un ritmo más calmado.

Mi hijo estaba aquí. Frente a mí.

No le había pasado nada, estaba a salvo, en casa y... sin darme cuenta ya derramaba lágrimas.

-Eren no te encontré en la terminal y... -levanta la vista para verme pero yo lo interrumpo.

-Levi -pronuncio su nombre con la mayor satisfacción del mundo.

-Eren, ¿Qué-? -lo interrumpo antes de que diga más.

Lo abrazo, quedándome con su calor impregnado en brazos. Tenía su cuerpo junto a mí, estaba a salvo en mis brazos, donde puedo cuidarlo, proteger y atesorarlo.

[10 minutos después]

-¡Estas castigo! No volverás a ir a ningún lado en tu...-se pone de pie levantándose del sofá.

-Eren sé que pasaste un susto grande, pero mira estoy aquí y no... -lo vuelvo a retener en mis brazos.

De pronto, de un momento a otro, vuelvo a sostener ese pequeño cuerpo entre mi pecho.

-Idiota -le hablo de forma agresiva por primera vez, dándole un insulto. La misma palabra que he escuchado de su boca innumerables veces para mí.

Se queda mudo, y deja que continúe, llevo una de mis manos tras su nuca y mi rostro al costado de su rostro.

-¿Qué hubiese hecho si te llego a perder Levi? -le digo, en parte en agonía y otra en un sentimiento incomodo que me hace pensar que pude morir si no lo volvía a ver.

-Eren... -dice mi nombre en una pausa. -...Volví a casa

¿Cómo una simple frase puede destruirme?

Desmoronar todo ese sereno ser de una persona madura y hacerme caer en un llanto amargo. Levi me va correspondiendo al abrazo.

_Puede que no tenga permitido amarlo... _

_Pero los límites de Mi querer como padre... Me harán amarlo más de la manera en que lo niego. _

[Levi]

Ya no había mucho que decir, solo necesitaba un abrazo y la paz en su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Correspondí, porque en mi también nace el desesperación a esa pregunta. Imagino su dolor y lo siento mío.

¿Alguien lo entiende?

Ni yo, pero algo es seguro... Jamás lo permitiría, en mi abrazo, mi rostro sale por un lado de su cuello y la veo detrás de Eren, observando el abrazo que nos damos sin intervenir.

Nos miramos fijamente, había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

Al final de cuentas todo era cuestión de tiempo.

**...*...**

**Holo~ ¿Qué tal como han estado? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Tuve algunas dudas de subirlo, pero tampoco quería "prolongar" más. Con esta parte, concluye ya todos los roces y demás.**

**En el próximo capítulo, espero darles una sorpresa grande. Habrá un giro, no digamos de 360º grados, pero... póngamele un 90º. Jeje**

**Díganme ¿Qué les parece la última parte?, No sé si exagere. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Se me cuidan, las quiero~ **

**Nana-chan. **


	30. Chapter 30 Tiempo Fractrado

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

_**Dedicado a:** Sayo _

**Capítulo 30:** Tiempo fracturado: Ruptura.

_Deja que pase el tiempo y ya veremos lo que trae._

[Levi narra]

Regreso del instituto y lo único que traigo conmigo es el fastidio.

Erwin Smith y su maldita pregunta:

_"¿Quién es Eren? ¿Es él? ¿Ese hombre te gusta?"_

Joder, porque no puede dejar en paz mi vida y meterse en la suya.

A esa pregunta, por supuesto que no le doy una respuesta. Sería mi fin.

Si Erwin o alguien se llega a enterar de que la persona que me gusta es mi padre. Mi familia... que un niño como yo convive con un adulto de 24 años como Eren seria el acabar de mis días.

No podía arriesgarme, suficiente tengo con esa maldita mujer este detrás de Eren.

Suelto una exhalación en mí caminar, las calles están llenas de agua y resbalosas, termino de llover y nos dejó esta asquerosa humedad en el aire. Estoy cansado y mi cuerpo esta tenso. Me había detenido de correr a hace dos calles atrás, pero aún me palpitaba fuera de ritmo el corazón.

_¿Por qué de pronto estoy tan ansioso?_

No tengo tiempo para reflexionar y los rayos del cielo truenan sobre mi cabeza.

Va a volver a llover, debo apurarme en llegar a casa y...

En el paso siguiente que daba mi pie se tuerce de lado. Nada ligero, doblando mi pierna hacia el costado, pierdo con facilidad el equilibrio y voy a parar al suelo.

Mi rostro termina estrellado con el frio cemento de la acera, en la mejilla es donde siento el peso del impacto de mi cuerpo, seguido por el líquido... el agua bordeando mi rostro y alrededores, mojándome la ropa, y en mi cara produciendo una acumulación al contorno de mis mejillas.

-Mierda... -logro decir después de abrir los ojos, enfocando bien un par de personas a la distancia.

-¿Qué me pasa? –reflexionó.

Al final nada tiene importancia...La respuesta, no quiero saberlo. Solo...

**_"Quédate en el suelo..._**

**_El lugar de la personas miserables y que se lamentan_**

**_Está en la mierda que dejan otras personas._**

**_Porque eso eres Levi. Basura."_**

Dejo de ver a la distancia, a las cosas que nunca tendré... de pensar en ese posible futuro... No. La realidad es diferente... la realidad es donde estoy ahora...

Son las decisiones que tomas y las acciones que realizo...

Si, de esa forma siento tener la fuerza suficiente para levantarme otra vez y...

Mis pestañas caen tapando la parte superior de mi iris.

Mierda.

Estoy vacilando de nuevo.

Es que... esto no es justo.

Estoy solo de nuevo... Y NO me gusta.

En el suelo. Arrogado. Tirado. Despreciado.

...Como basura.

La humanidad, ¿Dónde queda?

Los veo pasar sin que les importe...

Si... Ya lo entiendo... ahora lo veo... Claramente... como en el pasado... mucho de ello no ha cambiado.

Mi cuerpo sigue siendo dejado de lado. Mi consciencia es la única despierta... Mis ojos siguen viendo a la gente desde abajo...reflejando como espejos mientras mi mente anda pérdida... pensando en porque no tuve las mismas oportunidades que ellos...

_¿Por qué estoy tirado como basura? ¿Y porque ellos si pueden ser considerandos humanos?_

Esta escena... ya la he visto antes.

A mí... en esta posición... no en el mismo lugar, pero anda sin relevancia... es la misma situación la que se repite.

_Antes nieve..._ caía de arriba del cielo, de un lugar tan alto, tan grande... un lugar al que mientras yo estuviera en el suelo jamás me atreví a ver...

_Ahora es lluvia_ la que cae... agua, la que siento enfriar mi cuerpo...

_Esa vez... ¿Qué... que paso esa vez?_

Cierro los ojos, trato de recordar.

Cansado. Rendido. Había terminado de dar todo lo que tenía. El ultimo atisbo de mi voluntad. Había huido... corrido, escapado lo más lejos posible de su persona... creyéndome al fin libre.

Vencedor de la muerte... más ella aún estaba detrás de mí, siguiéndome a paso lento.

Mientras más quieto me quedara, más fácil le era al frió congelarme.

_...Oh, esa vez..._

La mujer me recogió.

Pero no estaba contento...

_¿Por qué?_

Simple.

_No me creía a salvo._

Porque aun con sus esfuerzos, yo me alejaba... ¿Qué? Era común para mí no ser aceptado... aun con su calidez y sus abrazos no me sentía bienvenido.

Esa risa, la felicidad, y esas sonrisas me parecían falsas.

Muy en lo profundo lo sabía... yo no pertenecía a ese mundo.

_Todo acabaría pronto... porque ellos Vivian en un cuento y yo..._

Yo me acercaba a la ventana, aquel marco madera, vidrio reforzado con hierro. Una imagen casi clara de afuera.

_Afuera donde hacia frio... donde estaba ese hombre, donde caía la nieve... de donde me recogieron..._

Copos cayendo y brisa soplando...el agua congelada puliendo las calles... empedrado negro y cristalino...

Y lo que más odio...

_Lluvia._

Esa que cae del cielo. Del cielo ajeno al dolor que sufren las personas aquí abajo.

Agua de los ojos de ese supuesto dios que lamenta nuestro dolor, agua que no cambia... agua que se acumula en nuestros ojos...

Agua, solo agua...

Solo ese estúpido liquido brotando de nuestro cuerpo que ¡no cambia nada!

No evita nada, no trae nada de regreso... ¡No sirve para nada!

_-¿Cuánto la odio? ¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡Odio la lluvia Eren!_ -... Si, ahora lo recuerdo gritaba eso mientras admirábamos ese campo blanco hace cinco años.

-_La odias y aun así lloras..._ -me dijo, levante el rostro con rabia frunciendo por completo el ceño al sentir la burla en su voz

-_No te burles maldito niño rico, porque yo..._

-_No me burlo_ –me interrumpe con esas manos metidas en sus bolcillos

_-¿Por qué lloran los humanos Levi?_ -me pregunta y luego mira al cielo.

Me quedo callado.

_-...Los humanos somos débiles... _infantiles... llenos de un habita de confort... mentirosos, porque ocultamos la verdad de que este mundo es en realidad muy cruel... Lloramos porque no tuvimos la fuerza ni convicción suficiente... porque nos dejaron a nuestra suerte... lloramos porque el pasado no se cambia,... _porque_ –su mirada retorna a mí _-...no podemos hacer nada más que eso... _cuando nos damos cuenta que, a partir de ese momento tenemos que ser fuertes

Me lo quedo observando, y sonríe. Se atreve a sonreír.

-_No te asustes Levi... pero a mí en realidad me gusta la lluvia..._

_-¿Por qué?_ –Es tan humano de mi parte cuestionar. Pero soy un niño y quiero saber.

-_Porque... Mm, es difícil_ –se pone una mano en el mentón –Pero por ahora, diré esto..._ Si no llorara, no sabría lo que perdí... y tampoco podría hacer nada para recuperarlo..._

Decide avanzar hacia a mí.

-_Asique... ¿Qué dices Levi?_ –Me extiende la mano _-¿Quieres volver conmigo a casa?_

-Eren... –el recuerdo cesa y yo me muevo.

Ya no quiero estar tirado en el suelo.

No se puede vivir huyéndole a la vida.

Porque duele sí, pero también te hace saber que estas vivo. La vida es para vivirla, no para morir. No tan fácil al menos.

-Eren –me voy parando.

Yo con el... Tengo un hogar. Un hogar al que volver.

Me toma un poco de tiempo llegar a pie, por perder el bus. Con la maleta mojada y varios de mis libros hechos mierda es que estoy a dos pasos de casa.

La luz esta prendida. Ya es tarde. Lo más seguro es que Eren este hecho un histérico al verme llegar tarde, pero no es lo que encuentro.

-Levi –habla al verme. Su expresión en el rostro no es de preocupación sino martirio. Se ve obligado a conservar la serenidad. Una calma que conozco, que me molesta porque sé que está mintiendo... asumiendo que lo hace por mí bien, creyendo que así evita que me preocupe y no me dé cuenta.

Pero se equivoca, me doy cuenta, lo he descubierto. Prendo mi mirada a la suya y la abaja. No quiere que reconozca la tristeza en su iris o su vacilación. De pronto va a sonreír, ese es su "No te preocupes". Le duele. Estoy consciente y casi seguro si lo llego a oír esas palabras de su boca. Eren va a ocultar el peso de sus decisiones así.

Una fracción de tiempo en que tiene que ocurrir todo eso no paso, por el contrario sus ojos bailan de mi rostro a la ropa que traigo puesta y al estado en el que me encuentro.

-¿Qué te paso? –dice ahora, sonando más afligido y casi poniéndose de pie de la silla, pero es detenido por la mano pulcra de la mujer sobre su brazo, en un laso que lo parece retener en su sitio sin objetar.

-No es nada, me tropecé. Ya estoy bien –le reitero.

Al igual que Eren, soy un mentiroso

...Y No quiero preocuparlo.

Un molestar en la cabeza, era aviso de resfrió para el amanecer de mañana, pero ello no me va a matar. Por lo que no requiero que Eren...

-Bueno, sube y ve a cambiarte. –habla, ¿Qué?

¿Qué es esto?

Tono mordaz...Eren nunca···

Estoy por replicar de nuevo cuando veo por su hombro el rostro Mikasa satisfecho, está aquí, sentada junto a él en el comedor.

¿Por qué tan feliz? Eso es lo que me extraña.

Ella debe tener algo con la respuesta tan cortante de Eren.

-Bienvenido Levi –habla sosteniendo una copa de vino en la mano. _Esta ebria,_ llego a pensar mientras dejo mis cosas a un costado, en el sillón invariablemente.

Obvio que la ignoro por completo.

-Eren, ¿Qué sucede? –inquiero acercándome. En un intento mío me pongo entre ambos, mi meta es alejarle de ella y que sus ojos me cuenten lo que ocurre. Ya que las palabras ahora serian un arma de doble filo mientas ella escucha.

No quiero que sepa. Toco la mano de Eren con suavidad, rozando con mis yemas su pulgar en círculos, "Cuéntame", es la indirecta para él. Su cabeza queda gacha, sigue sin verme, anhelo elevar su mentón y verlo a los ojos. No hay nada que me pueda ocultar en ellos pero... no puedo realizar la acción, porque... la mujer está aquí... Mi trato con Eren, las cosas que se... lo que he aprendido de el en estos años... ese conocimiento no se lo voy a dar tan fácil. No soy tan ingenuo.

-Ah, Levi hoy... -se traba al comenzar a hablar seguido de silencio... debo llamarlo incomodo no, solo fue una pausa. Medita las cosas mucho hoy, ¿Qué está pensando tan meticulosamente?

-Eren –se calla, ya no tengo más respuesta por su parte.

-No sabes qué día es –habla ella bajándose del banquillo para acercase. Confuso retrocedo un par de pasos pero sin alejarme de la presencia de Eren.

-Hoy es 12 de abril, dentro de media hora más será un nuevo día... –me agarra una mejilla con dos dedos, como un regaño maternal -...Y en ese nuevo día... se le acaba el plazo para conseguir esposa, por lo que... -sonríe -...Yo seré la prometida oficial de Eren... y tu próxima madre ¡Hay que celebrar!

Me suelta, estando frente a mí su voz pasa a mascullo.

-...Hoy es el día en que pierdes por completo a Eren, no puedes tocarlo, no podrás verlo más con esos ojos de perro enamorado, no podrás acercarte más de lo necesario pequeño mocoso, porque hoy Eren pasa a ser de mi propiedad.

Dicho ello va retrocediendo dos pasos, haciéndome a un lado un de empujón, para llegar a Eren que esta dos pasos por detrás de mí.

Mis ojos están en blanco.

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

_"Prometida oficial y próxima madre"_

Enfrentar la realidad... que tonto soy.

\- ¡NO! –grito a todo pulmón haciéndole cara a mi presente, viendo más Eren que a la mujer. –Eso...no puede...

-Levi –soltaba Eren. Su voz está demasiado sumisa, _¿acaso el...?_

Me arden los ojos, _¿Qué está pasando?_

_Sabía que sucedería esto... vine desde allá para acá..._

_Convencido de que podría soportarlo._

Mis manos se sobreponen a mi rostro, se lo que viene... Sé que ya no poder soportar más ese torrencial de agua dentro y me cubro..._ No quiero que me vea..._

_Me arme de todo el valor que pude y vine a sabiendas de que Eren..._

_¿Por qué?_

Las manos sobre mi rostro comienzan a temblar.

_Justo ahora..._

_En este momento yo... ¿Por qué no...?_

Baja del banquillo, se pone de pie y quiere acercarse, cree que hablando solucionara las cosas y podrá convencerme. Pero ya es suficiente

-¡NO LA ACEPTARE! ¡ESA MUJER NO VA A SER MI MADRE! –explotando por fin quito las manos del rostro, avanzo hacia delante a la figura que me muestra esa mujer a lado de Eren, separándolos y corriendo por en medio. Sin detenerse, sin prestar razón a nada ni nadie, subiendo los escalones endemoniadamente con rumbo a mi habitación en la planta superior. Haciendo tiritar la madera al momento de oír su voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Levi! –oigo mi nombre de los labios de Eren y ni así me detengo.

Entro de forma bruta a mi habitación. Dando un portazo. Hay mucho y nada dentro qué puedo romper, pero eso no me quita...

Mi paso acelerado me lleva a chocar contra mi armario. De frente, me doy un golpe en la cabeza, pero ello eso no detiene las contracciones de mi pecho. Me giro en unos pocos segundos, apoyando la espalda contra este. El golpe restaba valor estaba más concentrado en la dificultad que tenía para respirar. Sin pensarlo más decaigo sentado en el suelo.

**_"Perdí Farlan"_**

_¿Por qué de pronto vienen a mi cabeza esas palabras?_

**_"Ya perdiste Levi"_**

-¡Cállate! –grito dentro de mi habitación.

Que torpe, que ingenuo, que niño había sido pensado en volver,.. En tratar de tomar dediciones como adulto...

Sin saber cuánto iba a doler...

Allá mis lágrimas se habían cesado,.. Ellos las habían secado...

Creyéndome con la fuerza suficiente vine a afrontarlo... sin saber el resultado.

Sin saber que ese "lapso de tiempo" en que me lo comunicó no era nada... ni si quiera el inicio de lo que me esperaba...

_¿Por qué ahora?_

Este es... el momento exacto...

**_"No lo podrás tocar, no lo podrás ver con los mismos ojos,...Ya NO hay guerra. Ya YO gane Levi"_**

¿Por qué? ¡MIERDA! ¿POR QUÉ?

¿Por qué tiene que pasar a segundo plano lo que siento? ¡¿Acaso no cuenta?!

¿Por qué solo importa el mundo, el mundo, el mundo...?

¡LOS ODIO!

...A esa mujer y...

**_"Hoy pierdes completamente a Eren"_**

-Lo sé, ¡Maldición lo sé! –grito en mi desolación

**_"Eren hoy pasa a ser de mi propiedad"_**

-¡YA BASTA! –Paso a taparme las orejas –No quiero oír más... -mis manos descienden a medida que reflexiono -...Entiendo... lo sé...

Hablo solo.

-Lo sabía... Comprendí en ese instante en que me dijo... fui hasta allá y se lo dije a Farlan...

¡Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar! Pero, pero... ¡PERO! –un par de mis lágrimas caen de mis ojos directo al suelo, de mis cabellos húmedos también caen gotas hacia los costados y otras resbalan por mi cuello.

-...Pero hoy se hace realidad eso y yo... yo... ¡Yo aún no quiero aceptarlo! ¡No quiero perder a Eren! ¡No quiero! –cierro los ojos al gritarlo.

-Levi...

Es su voz. Es la de Eren ahora.

.

[Eren narra]

[Por la mañana]

\- ¡Mikasa! –exploto al colocar ambas manos sobre la mesa en un golpe que seco, sonido sordo que retunda en toda la cocina, se queda viéndome mi rostro que ha pasado a ser amenazante – Dije No. Levi se queda en el instituto ¡Y es punto final a la discusión Mikasa!

Hago para atrás la silla. Ya me estoy hartando de la manera tan manipuladora de Mikasa. Las intenciones de esta mujer no parecen las que me declaraba hace unas semanas, ¿me habrá mentido acaso?

-No lo es. No hemos acabado, Eren –oigo su silla echa para atrás a mis espaldas.

No sé qué se está creyendo, pero la verdad agota mi paciencia. La actitud demandante que toma es una faceta desconocida para mí que veo en ella. Volteo el rostro para verla de brazos cruzados aun frente a la mesa.

No estaba buscando su bienestar como declara, parece querer deshacerse de Levi.

Y eso yo no se lo voy a permitir por nada del mundo. No le iba a dejar hacerlo que quiera. Si acepte su colaboración es para quedarme con Levi, y su tutela. Su...

_"La canción que cante ese día, esa confesión era para ti... ¿quiero saber la respuesta?"_

Me toco la cabeza, regreso la vista a la puerta. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esto, voy dando la espalda a Mikasa, ya va a ser hora para que Levi vuelva, quiero recogerlo hoy y... entonces lo oigo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir fingiendo Eren?

-¿Qué? –Esa pregunta me detiene... fingir... ocultar, yo no estoy ocultando nada...

**_"Levi yo también te... "_**

Es verdad. Estoy ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos por Levi... Por mi hijo, que es más que eso para mí... se ha vuelto algo más valioso que el oro, la plata o mi propia vida y reputación... Levi es todo para mí.

Confesárselo sin perjuicios es todo lo que más quiero.

De aquí en poco, si esperase un poco podría hacerlo.

Ahora no es seguro,... ahora es un niño.

Ahora no se puede lidiar solos una guerra.

Ahora no es momento.

¿Por qué?

Porque justamente eso... es lo que es "nuestro amor", una guerra contra el mundo...

-Admítelo de una vez Eren –Mikasa deja la mesa y va acercándose a mí. En sus pasos a mi dirección se vuelve por completo una persona diferente a la que conocí.

-Admitir ¿Qué? –trato de titubear lo menos posible y mantenerme sereno. Ella no puede saberlo.

Si Mikasa se llegase a enterar de que mi propósito es usarla para mi beneficio me ganaría su odio eterno, y perdería a Levi por completo.

Me creían una persona amable, pues lo siento soy una persona egoísta.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –me doy la vuelta para encararla. Necesito saber de qué, por lo que contrario podría revelarme a mí mismo.

-Hablo de tu hijo Levi, el muchacho que está enamorado de ti –La sorpresa en mi es evidente, pero no debo relajarme y muéstrasela. Todavía... no puede saberlo, es una sospecha que puedo deshacer con facilidad.

-Enamorado... jeje Levi no está enamorado de mí, solo me tiene un gran aprecio··· -obvio era una mentira, y duele pero es mejor que la muerte. Muerte que para mí sería que me lo quiten de mis manos.

-...Y de ti, correspondiendo a ese capricho –Finaliza Mikasa, acallando mis palabras y dejándome mudo.

_¿Quién era aquí el que había estado ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones?_

Les doy una pista.

Esa persona no era yo.

Mikasa lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente todo.

Me quedo petrificado, inútil y con la vista dilatada, _¿Qué sería lo mejor?_

_¿Reír? ¿Llorar? ¿Negarlo?_

_¿Cuál dolería menos? ¿Con cuál podría no arrepentirme?_

Mi pecho no parece palpitar con fuerza, sino ser más que un latido débil tras otro.

Mikasa... Mikasa me ha atrapado... me tiene en sus...

Me equivoque, pensé que yo era el que la estaba usando a mi favor...

...Pero, olvide que ella es un Ackerman. Olvide que su amor solo puede destruir a la gente.

.

[Por la Noche - Eren narra]

Pestañeo... el ligero dolor de cabeza que tengo no es nada ligero, se ha prolongado... he agraviado tanto la situación. Ella sentada mi lado bebiendo vino y yo... Yo soy el que le está sirviendo el vino.

Pongo una de mis manos en la frente, moviendo parte de mi cerquillo al costado. Sin duda estoy jodido... No, eso es poco.

Me siento,.. No Carajo ¡Soy un rehén! ¡Un prisionero!

Encerrado... Soy un maldito esclavo...

¿Cómo llegue a esto?

La única respuesta es...Me enamore...

Sí, me enamore... pero el amor me llego tarde.

Y por ello ahora la vida me está cobrando factura.

**_Eren Jaeger, ¡¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de un niño?!_**

_Levi... Levi, estas arruinando la vida de Levi..._

**_"Esa es la condición"_**

_No quiero hacerlo._

Mi vista se hace difusa, _a veces es tan difícil ser adulto._

**_"Por su bien y el tuyo"_**

Cierro los ojos.

_¡Quiero confiar en Levi! ¡Volverá!_ –En mis pestañas se acumula humedad y empiezan a pesar -_...Me lo prometió ¿o no? Fue mi deseo ¿o no?..._

Un par de lágrimas caen.

Muy en lo profundo "No quiero arrepentirme", pero sé que lo hare.

Las horas transcurren, Levi sigue sin llegar y aunque me preocupa. No puedo mover un dedo. Sigo estático, permanezco en el asiento rogando que no tarde mucho en cruzar esa puerta.

Faltando media hora para las doce, llega. Por fin cruza esa puerta, un gran alivio me embarga pero no es más que momentáneo, ¿o no Mikasa?

Pronuncio su nombre, me mira..._deja de mirarme de esa forma Levi. Frente a ella no lo hagas._ Bajo la vista a sus ropas, sucias y mojadas, me dice que tropezó y lo mando a cambiarse.

Claro que es muy extraño de mi parte, de haber estado solos le habría hecho cambiarse de enseguida, traído una nueva muda de ropa y preparado ese chocolate caliente que tanto le gusta mientras secaba su pelo, ahí... sentado en ese sofá escuchando de apenas el televisor encendido... mientras Levi va contándome su día en la escuela, ese resentimiento con el que vino, yo lo iría escuchando como él lo hace... concluido ello comenzaría a regañarle y luego terminaría dándole un abrazo.

Levi se extraña de inmediato de mi comportamiento, ¿tan pésimo soy mintiendo Levi? ¿Mis orejas volvieron a delatarme acaso?

Mi mente divaga en agonía. Viene hacia a mí, acaricia mi mano después de inquirir "¿Qué sucede?".

_No puedo contarte Levi. Tu futuro depende de que tanto yo cierre la boca_.

Pero si no se lo digo yo, Mikasa podría...

-Ah, Levi yo··· _-¿Era seguro decirlo? ¿O me odiaría más?_

-Eren –me llama. Le debo una respuesta, yo empecé algo y debo terminarlo. Estoy abriendo la boca para contestar y...

-No sabes qué día es –responde Mikasa.

Mierda. Ahora ya no me dejara intervenir.

Se lo dice, le cuenta sobre la fecha del plazo y le musita cosas, cosas que no escucho, pero que Levi responde con un grito, una gran negación, un enorme: ¡NO!

-Levi –vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre y se queda ahí. No es falta de coraje, es impotencia... la soga en mi cuello está apretando más de lo que debería.

-¡NO LA ACEPTARE! ¡ESA MUJER NO VA A SER MI MADRE!

Vocifera en alto y eso es todo. Lo escucho crujir en pedazos, ya no se mide ni tiene control. Me empuja y a ella, sube a su cuarto y yo quedo abajo.

-¡Levi! –grito detrás de él, tal parece que no puedo dejar de vivir sin correr detrás de Levi.

Pero esta vez en mi camino, tengo un bache, uno muy grande. Que me aferra de la mano y no me deja avanzar con total libertad. Cadenas, encadenado, cadenas invisibles del deber, pensé que me había desecho de ellas hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-Eren... -pronuncia mi nombre mas no quiero oírlo. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

De un jalón me suelto y voy subiendo las escaleras dándole la espalda, ella solo me mira y procura terminar su copa.

A pocos pasos de su habitación paro de correr descontrolado y comienzo a caminar. La puerta permanece cerrada y solo puedo escuchar sus gritos dentro.

"Yo... ¡Yo aún no quiero aceptarlo! ¡No quiero perder a Eren! ¡No quiero!"

-Levi –Me atrevo a llamarlo apoyando mis dos manos en la puerta.

-Levi, por favor... por favor ábreme la puerta –mis cejas se fruncen, esto no sería nada fácil, cierro una mano en un puño –Necesito hablar contigo

-¡No quiero que sea mi madre Eren! ¡No la aceptare aquí! –declara sus intenciones en alto, dándole un excusa a su querer.

Avanza ya sin pena...

**_No interesa... Si lo lastimo, porque yo también estoy lastimado._**

_¿Es ese acaso tu pensamiento ahora Levi?_

Apego la cabeza, de frente contra la madera.

_Quisiera que vieras más allá Levi... que pudieras entenderme..._

\- Levi, -sin querer suelto más aire por la boca -...ten en cuenta lo que te sucederá si me rehúso –.

Es mí respuesta para él, aprieto una vez la mano contra la puerta viendo directamente al suelo

-¡¿Por qué tienes que casarte Eren?! –.

_Ya lo sabes._

Comienza a gritar y hacer una pregunta tras otra, sacando todo deshago de una vez por todas

– ¡¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirme que sientes lo mismo?!

_...Ahora no es momento_

_Si pudiera decirlo...sin meternos en problemas._

– ¡¿Por qué tenemos que mentir?!

_Así es,... nadie sobrevive diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo._

Hay un silencio mortal y sumido arrogancia después de que ha consumido todo el aire en sus pulmones, ya es casi estúpido negar que las lágrimas puedan estar recorriendo su bello rostro.

-Levi... -otra vez suelto su nombre y no una respuesta.

– Eren yo... -su voz se corta a sí misma, tiembla... debe seguir llorando

-...Tal vez no lo entiendas...

_No... yo sé que no lo entiende, ¿Cómo podría?_

_Si ni siquiera yo puedo decírselo ahora._

– Pero yo,... -los labios me titubean – ahora, ahora mismo... lo único, lo único que quiero...es, es no perderte –Mi voz se va perdiendo mientras hablo.

_Ya no me queda nada._

_Lo limitado que puedo hacer ahora es confiar en Levi..._

_Netamente en él..._

_Y No dudar._

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y la garganta se endurece... como si la tuvieses inflamada, incapaz de emitir sonido.

_Confiar en el..._

_Creer que en su amor..._

_...que a pesar de todo Levi va..._

Sin darme cuenta ya mi cuerpo reacciono solo... Las lágrimas se deslizan...

_La esperanza y duda crecen... ambas me carcomen por dentro._

_Duele... No puedo hacer nada._

Caigo de rodillas. Así, tan simple como respirar me dejo caer

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando la determinación y la fuerza no son suficientes para vencer?

...Cuando no es tu decisión, ni la opinión tuya la que te aseguran la victoria...

-¡Eren! –oigo que grita desde el interior de su cuarto, luego sus pasos, se pone de pie en lo que yo sigo embarrando parte del suelo y mi persona.

-Lo siento,... –_En realidad que lo siento mucho, muy en el fondo me destroza_ – pido disculpas a pesar de no tener perdón...-mis manos caen a ambos costados, ha abierto la puerta, me mira pero sigue escuchando todo lo que digo.

_Nada de esto depende de mí._

–...Pero Levi... haré cuanto sea necesario para no perderte, -abro los ojos aun con la dificultad que tengo para poder verlo, tiene que saberlo – Soy una mala persona por quererte de esta forma, – _No pienso dejarte de amar _– pero debo hacerlo porque si no hago esto ahora tu···

Se lanza a mi persona, abrazándome por el cuello antes de que termine.

[Levi narra]

Lo abrazo, y hundo mi cabeza en su pecho.

No quiero oírlo. Me lo ha repetido tanto, pero yo no quiero escucharlo.

-¡Eren No quiero esto! ¡No lo quiero! ¡No quiero!

_Duele no poder demostrarse amor._

_Definitivamente yo..._

– No quiero vivir –mi mano se arrastra desde su brazo hasta su espalda baja –...de esta forma

-Levi –habla a milímetros de mi cuello, su aliento es tan pesado que me eriza la piel –...Olvida todo. Ya no me ames.

Niego con la cabeza y me aferro más a él. Eren es...

-No lo haré.

Estoy firme en cuanto ello. Tome mi decisión hace tiempo Eren.

_Duele..._ el camino a la felicidad nunca ha sido fácil,.. Y eso yo lo sé de primera mano.

– Eres tan necio –Es lo último que puede pronunciar con claridad antes de que su cuerpo tiemble y comience a sollozar abrazado a mi cuerpo.

– ¿De qué te estas arrepintiendo Eren? –lo cuestiono, más se dedica a liberar la carga extra de su sufrir en mí, y no a contarme.

_¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirme?_

Poco a poco, de uno en uno, a veces dos de sus lágrimas me embarran la espalda. No escucho nada entre nosotros aparte del llanto, siendo interrumpido y de sincronizado con su gargajeo.

_¿A qué le tienes miedo en realidad?_

Subo ambas manos a su espalda tan amplia y grande. Me cuesta trabajo rodearla por completo pero lo hago, apego su persona contra mí. Dejándolo reposar...desahogarse, que termine de llorar...

_Tenemos que separarnos y ambos los sabemos._

Me muerdo el labio y luego procedo a cerrar los ojos.

_No quiero que acabe..._ Llevo mi mano derecha, mis dedos en ella a jugar con sus cabellos castaños a enrredarlos en mis falanges, en círculos, y jalarlos hacia adelante...

A no pensar en nada, y conservarlo así, junto a mí...

De pronto los brazos y el sollozar de Eren se hacen más fuertes.

_No pienses en ello._

Quiero decir, pensando que esa pueda ser su reflexión. No deseo que lo haga, porque entre más lo pienses más sufres...

Los brazos de Eren pasan a rodear mi espalda baja, asegurándose de tenerme muy cerca... mi cuerpo se choca y vuelve a unir con el calor del suyo...Eren esta vez procura que mi cabeza quede pegada contra su esternón. Empiezo a escuchar irremediablemente sus latidos y una mano suya sube a mi nuca. Por detrás la sostiene evitando que yo levante la cabeza o me oponga a lo que planea. Su rostro continúo por encima de mi hombro, su mentón casi va cayendo contra mi espalda.

-Ere-en –hablo pero comienza a endurecer el agarre, su mano derecha suelta mi nuca y ahora es con ambas que aferra mi espalda. Su llanto por fin ha cesado y reina una calma molesta.

-Levi...ya no voy a poder abrazarte de esta forma –sus palabras se sueltan en el aire, llenan el lugar y mis oídos. Pero por más que quiero...No entiendo de qué habla. Su abrazo sigue dándose con más fuerza. Oprimiendo mi columna y produciendo un dolor en la región lumbar.

– M-me duel-e... ¡Eren! –trato de distanciar poner mis manos sobre sus hombros, casi no hay caso. Eren me tiene aferrado a él, empleando la mayor parte de su fuerza.

-Si te suelto ahora Levi... todo será diferente –eleva sus labios a mis oídos para decirlo, en lo que saco la cabeza por un costado de su hombro en busca de aire

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto al abrir la boca, buscando tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pero solo sale de mi pecho oprimido al suyo. No consigo expandir mis pulmones y abastecerme de oxigeno -ahr, ah... Eren –mis manos arañan sus omóplatos en lo que pronunció -...no res-spiro

Me suelta en acto reflejo al ver que mi voz se ha convertido en chillido agudo, retrocede un poco en lo que apoyo mis manos en el suelo, y voy respirando forzosamente al toser un poco.

-¿q-que? ¿Qué pretendías Jaeger? –Le comienzo a hablar al recuperarme -...casi me matas

Digo, pero en una alusión al momento. Eren no responde y se pone de pie.

– Eren –lo llamo al elevar la vista a él, se aleja en silencio. Eso me irrita. Me pongo de pie al ver que se quiere marcharse de mi habitación. No hemos acabado. Lo sigo y se detiene a pocos pasos del marco.

-Levi... –sabe que lo sigo, la mención de mi nombre esta vez se oye seco y lleno de tristeza

– Estaba confundido, desde que te recogí te he cuidado y querido mucho, pero con el pasar del tiempo confundí las cosas

_¿Confundido? ¿Eren a... estado confundido todo este tiempo?_

–...mientras crecías a mi resguardo, dándome esa familia de la que fui rechazado... –termina apretando una de sus manos hasta hacerla un puño – Me engañe a mí mismo y termine confundiéndote a ti también...

-¿De qué me hablas? –pregunto más el sigue hablando y yo siento crecer la distancia entre nosotros.

_Esas palabras... ¿Por qué me están distanciando tanto?_

Me mantienen al margen y crean una barrera inexistente entre nosotros.

– ¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto ahora? ¿Qué...está pasando? –avanzo un poco a él. Pero no se inmuto y permanece de espaldas – Eren,... ¿Por qué de pronto...dices cosas incoherentes?

Mis molares rozan al hablar queriendo apretar mis dientes en esas preguntas, casi gruñendo. Eren suspira, y parece soltarlo de forma cansada y forzosa.

_No... no puede creer esto..._

– ¿Por qué no me miras? –pregunto al avanzar otro paso de nuevo. Mi voz ya es tajante ahora. No dice nada, continua así vacilante y vuelve a hablar.

-...Annie...ella tenía razón, todo este tiempo... quise restaurar mi familia rota...y cuando te encontré yo... tú te volviste ese remplazo –_Remplazo, ¿Qué yo fui un remplazo?_–...Por un instante creí que algo tan absurdo podría hacerse realidad

– Dame la cara Eren... -agacho la cabeza para que mi flequillo cubra mi rostro.

_¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!_

– No puedo creer esas palabras tuyas... que todo este tiempo fue una confusión tuya, un juego. No me jodas... -apretó un puño a mi costado. – Veme a la cara y dime, ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

Escucho sus pasos...suele ser áspero, lento cuando se voltea hacia mí en lo que yo levanto la vista.

_Necesito verlo a los ojos... y escucharlo._

_Eren no es bueno diciendo mentiras... Todo lo que dijo... tiene que ser una maldita mentira._

_Yo lo conozco. Yo se... sé que Eren, estoy seguro que él me..._

-... Lo siento Levi, – sus iris no vacilan – Pero lo que quiero decirte es que no siento lo mismo...Yo... No te amo –

Contrario a avanzar, retrocedo con esas palabras. En qué momento había abierto incrédulo los ojos no estaba seguro.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

La cabeza me comienza a doler al tiempo que la angustia crece el interior de mi estómago, irritándome

-¡MIENTES!

_El me lo había dicho ¡Me lo había dicho!_

_El... Hace cuatro días atrás lo dijo...aquella noche lo escuche decir que me amab···_

-Todavía no lo entiendes Levi, pero esta es la verdad –trata de disuadir –...Me besaste y yo estúpidamente me equivoque pensando que mi cariño era amor, ¡termine creyendo que te amaba!

Con sus palabras termino abriendo la boca lentamente y sobre mis ojos ya hay una vasta capa de líquido acuoso.

-¡Estas mintiendo! ¡NO TE CREO! –

_Esto no puede acabar así... no puede..._

Sin pensarlo más, me hecho a la carrera, bastan cinco pasos para alcanzar y acarralarlo a un lado de la puerta. Estrello su espalda contra la pared, su rostro casi no se inmuta, sus ojos se vuelven a ver opacados por sus mechones. Mis manos en cambio sujetan con gran fuerza la camisa blanca suya, enterrando parte de mis dedos en sus pectorales.

–Eren, deja de decir todo esto... –mi mentón va a caer contra el esternón, en mis ojos siento un escozor está creciendo, la marca armaga y evidente de una posible derrota que no puedo evitar, pero... No lo haré... No voy a llorar. No dejare que Eren lo vea.

–...Es doloroso decir tanta mierda y arrepentirte, ¿no? –apoyo mi frente en su pecho. Otra vez viene a mí la amenaza en la irritación de mis ojos

– Levi –otra vuelta hallo sumisión en su voz

– No necesitas casarte, no necesitas una esposa ¡NO NECESITAS ESTAR CUIDANDO DE MÍ! -me estremezco entre sus brazos, estos son mis verdaderos pensamientos y voy a decírselo todo –Yo... No quiero nada Eren, Nunca lo he tenido... Y tú, miserable –estiro algo su camisa – ¡No tenías ningún derecho a darme nada! ¡Ni educación! ¡Ni amigos o familia! ¡NI NADA! Yo no quiero nada... excepto... -elevo la vista a su rostro, la línea de sus labios sigue indiferente pero el mentón le parece temblar – ¡Solo te quiero a ti! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado! ¡NO NECESITO NADA MÁS EREN!

Su mirada parece muda e imparcial tras todo lo que digo, espero por la respuesta por parte de sus labios, espero unos minutos a que deje de respirar con pesadez y me calme

–En serio que me gustaría que hubiera otra forma –su mano se alza y pasa por un costado de mi mejilla –...Aunque no quisiste nada, te lo di... y ahora no es como si te lo pudiese quitar... -frunzo algo mis dedos –...Entiendes, no quiero quitarte nada en realidad... todos estos años te he visto crecer y progresar a mi lado... quiero terminar de ver tu camino de aquí en adelante... las cosas que lograras y tu... y que solo tu Levi eres capaz de conseguir... ese es mi egoísta deseo como tu padre, pero... –eleva la vista hacia el techo ahora, queriendo encontrar la luna, pero solo se queda viendo al luz de la lámpara arriba de nuestras cabezas –...En el camino de verte crecer, me involucre demás... Sin quererlo empecé amar cada una de las facetas que me mostraste con el tiempo... y sin darme cuenta yo hacía lo mismo... Me volví más egoísta de lo que ya era... comencé a querer que todo lo que veía, y aun con lo poco que tú demostrabas, fuese para mí... Me enamore de ti Levi, siendo tu mi hijo, siendo ese niño pequeño que me demostraba que no estaba tan solo... de alguna forma, también eres parecido a mi... el deber de cuidarte ya no era deber, se volvió lo que quería realmente... Si pudiera dejar atrás todo y simplemente correr lo haría...

–Hazlo... Solo llévame lejos... y vayámonos los dos –digo formulando sus palabras y haciéndolas una propuesta. Eren cierra los ojos con fuerza, es difícil y lo sé –...deja todo atrás, yo haré lo que tú quieras... todos los deberes del hogar, cocinare, limpiaré, si quieres que estudie no importa... lograre hacerlo en casa, podemos trabajar ambos y vivir juntos en otra parte donde··· –interrumpe mis palabras con ambas de sus manos sobre la piel de mis mejillas.

-No Levi... Ya es tarde –me mira y yo lo veo a los ojos –...eso solo es un lindo sueño

Musita y de uno de mis ojos resbala una lagrima que se va a sobre poner al pulgar de Eren.

– Tengo cosas que hacer –arruga algo la frente –...Mikasa me está esperando abajo

**_"Esta será la última vez que pueda abrazarte así"_**

**_"...Eren a partir de esta noche me pertenece"_**

-¡No lo hagas Eren! –Mi voz recobra el ímpetu del inicio al jalonearlo de la camisa recordando ese detalle – ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡Eren NO QUIERO!

No les toma mucho tiempo a mis lágrimas desbordar por ambos ojos y embarrar mi rostro, mi rostro cae contra mi esternón pero Eren lo eleva, traigo los ojos entre abiertos su imagen es difusa aun si yo me esfuerzo para verlo, siguen y siguen brotando sin parar de mi interior.

–...Quiero... No, necesito que sepas una cosa... -trato de controlar mi sollozar –...todo esto lo hago por tu bien... por favor, no olvides eso...

Dicho ello, se va apartando con lentitud y calma, de a poco quitándome ese calor de estar entre sus brazos...

–Eren... no...-volteándome en lo que él va cruzando la puerta.

Extiendo mi mano a su dirección, apoyando parte de mi cuerpo en el marco de madera mientras el baja las escaleras... Más lágrimas brotan...

Esto... ¿Por qué no dejo de llorar?

No puedo dejar de verlo, a pesar de que se está alejando.

Sin quererlo retiro la vista una vez que desaparece, regreso a ver el interior de mi cuarto.

Algo me molesta en el pecho y este escozor en la mano... es de cuando rodee su espalda y no conseguí refugiarlo del dolor... Sigo sin estar a su altura.

Todavía no...

No puedo hacer más que intentarlo.

Más que correr tras el sin estar seguro de que huimos.

Si no puedo ayudarlo, soy una carga.

Si no soy su idóneo, ¿Cómo pretendo llamarme su pareja?

Cierro la mano.

Eren no me ha dicho nada, sigo siendo un niño a su vista.

Es hora de demostrarle lo contrario.

En un poco de tiempo, lo haré.

.

[Dos años después]

.

[Armin narra]

– Tengo que hacer algo... esta situación no puede seguir así –llego a relucir en mis palabras mientras voy dando los últimos pasos para terminar el pasillo y...

Empujo la puerta de cristal dando ingreso al lugar.

Un montón de niños, adolescentes de 12 a 15 años dentro de la amplia sala, prestan su atención a Eren que va impartiendo las clases, dibujando escalas y explicando cómo proceder en las notas de la partituras.

Me quedo parado esperando que termine su clase, falta unos pocos minutos por lo que no me hago ningún problemas.

Estos años Eren se ha distanciado aún más de su familia. No solo carga con la presiones de ser padre de un adolecente en vías de madurar, aparte del compromiso que al que está ligado gracias a él, a Mikasa... también debe estar llevando a cuestas el hospital de su padre. Porque aunque no lo desee, su padre había fallecido según pronósticos médicos hace algunos meses atrás... por lo que responsabilidad cae netamente en Eren al ser hijo único.

Se ha vuelto callado y no sonríe. No busca a nadie. De no ser porque lo llame para vernos no lo estaría viendo ahora. Además que debo infórmale de algo también.

Mikasa es...

– Bien, eso es todo –oigo que concluye –Pueden retirarse.

Eren me avista a pocos pasos de la puerta, va guardando sus cosas en el maletín que luego se hecha sobre el hombro mientras toma las llaves y se encamina a paso lento a mi dirección.

– Eren –digo al verlo, su rostro no cambia del estado natural y sosegado que se encuentra desde el inicio.

– Armin, -ese esfuerzo en su voz, –...que fortuna es volver a verte.

– Mm, si... ¿Y tú como has estado? –digo en lo que camino a su lado en la puerta.

– Todo está como debe ser –esa respuesta. Cierra la puerta pero su mirada parece perdida en otra parte.

Si le llegase a preguntar, ¿Eres feliz?

¿Cuál creen que sería su respuesta?

– Eren, -le coloco una mano en el hombro – ¿Qué sucede?

–Es tarde –me ignora viendo su reloj. –...Armin debo salir a otro lado antes que····

– ¡Eren Jaeger! –lo agarro de los hombros, y por fin abre los ojos con asombro. – ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

De lo dilatada que se encontraba su mirada se contrae de nuevo, agacha la cabeza. Guarda otro secreto de seguro.

– Puede ser una charla para otro día, hoy en serio...-su cuerpo tiembla levemente –...en serio, debo irme.

– Mañan-

– Estoy ocupado –responde brusco y zafándose por la tajante, se suelta de mi agarre y mete la lleve en su bolcillo.

– ¿Cuando tienes tiempo? –inquiero ya qué avanza unos tres pasos y me da la espalda.

– En realidad ya no tengo tiempo –musita

– ¿Qué? –trato de acercarme al ver que se detuvo pero vuelve a avanzar.

– Te llamo –aprieta el paso, pero antes de alejarse gira un poco el rostro y me dice

– Gracias Armin, en serio que me dio mucho gusto el verte.

Algo está mal.

Ese pensamiento me llega mientras lo veo alejarse.

_Mikasa, ¿Qué le has hecho a Eren?_

.

[17 años - Levi narra]

Con el micrófono puesto al frente de mí, y yo con los audífonos en mis oídos.

_Estos dos años aun sido un infierno._

Después de esa charla, aquel día... Eren no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

_No intente disuadirlo._

_No intente buscar respuestas, aun de la forma más drástica._

Cierro los ojos.

_Error, me había cansado de intentarlo._

Suena en mis oídos la acústica.

**_¿Por qué no me amas? ¡Dime!_**

El instrumental y la guitarra van preparándose, tomo algo de aire

**_Hice todo por ti._**

Doy inicio.

.

_No sé qué voy a hacer para olvidarte_

En serio que no se... ¿Qué?

_Si el corazón se niega a olvidar_

Yo me niego.

_Si mis ojos te ven por todas partes_

En cada rincón de la casa.

_Si te busca mi cuerpo al despertar._

~*~  
_No sé qué voy a hacer... si esta locura_  
_que creo que es un sueño es realidad_

Es la maldita realidad.

_Yo que nuca llore...siento las lágrimas _  
_queriéndome ante todos traicionar._

**_Mentí por ti._**

_¿Porque te conocí? ¡Maldita sea! _  
_Si yo era...tan feliz, así nomás_

Sin sentir nada de esto. El amor es tan complicado.

_Sin tu piel, tú perfume...ni tus manos _  
_¿Por qué diablos me fui a enamorar?_

**_Toque para ti..._**

~*~  
_¿Por qué te conocí?...Pero ya es tarde_

En serio que lo es... porque ya estoy enamorado.

_Tienes mi corazón, __y lo demás_  
_Y yo, tengo esta ansiedad que me devora_  
_Tengo ganas de ti...pero no estas._  
~*~

_No sé qué voy a hacer para olvidarte_  
_Si al respirar el aire huele a ti_

Tan enfermo estoy de tu amor.

_Si en el portarretratos del recuerdo _  
_Tu cara solo existe para mí._

_Levi. Lo siento... Lo siento tanto_

~*~  
_¿Por qué te conocí? ¡Maldita sea! _  
_Si yo era... tan feliz, así nomás _  
_Sin tu piel, tu perfume...ni tus manos _  
_¿Por qué diablos me fui a enamorar?_

_Eren..._ cierro los ojos, para iniciar el coro.

**_Tienes mi corazón,..._**_y lo demás_  
_Y yo, tengo esta ansiedad que me devora_  
_Tengo ganas de ti...pero no estas._

**_No... No lo sientes... No te disculpes... Si realmente lo sintieras no me harías esto_**

~*~  
_¿Por qué te conocí? ...pero ya es tarde _  
_Tienes mi corazón...__ y lo demás _  
_y yo, esta ansiedad que me devora _  
_Tengo ganas de ti, pero no estas..._

**_Perdón..._**

Su voz aún recuerdo lo quebrada y fría que estaba.

Termina de sonar la banda a mí detrás dando el cierre y yo voy sacándome los auriculares de los oídos.

_**No te perdono... a ti no...** –_Mi vista se nubla en lo que mis manos ponen en su lugar el artefacto y voy dando la vuelta para salir del estudio–**_Porque si lo hago, significara que renuncie a ti, y eso no pasara jamás. ¡Lo oyes Eren! No renunciare a ti._**

La puerta se cierra tras de mí.

Procuro irme. Estoy harto de lo que sigue, halagos y proeza de "lo hiciste genial" "que buena canción" "Listo, con esta canción ya tenemos el segundo repertorio para la... "

Apresuro el paso, tomando mis cosas del casillero, y mi próximo destino es la puerta de salida.

-¡Levi! –chilla hanji, esa mujer... no sé porque se empeña en seguirme todavía.

–No te vayas tan rápido –habla haciendo que me detenga pues se pone frente a la puerta evitando que avance, me dedico a verla con fastidio –Mike, yo y los chicos tenemos planeado un...

–Es hora de irme. Adiós. –suelto lo más cortante que puedo. Avanzo y apartó su cuerpo de la puerta para abrir y salir de una vez.

Fiestas. Las aborrezco.

-Levi ¡espera! Aun no te he dicho...–habla a mis espaldas, la ignoro por completo y es más iba a pedir un taxi para no tenerla merodeando a mi alrededor cuando me topo con él.

Erwin Smith está parado en frente mío, también impidiéndome el paso. Tks.

–Levi –llega a decir Zoe, al apoyarse en sus rodillas y resoplar por el esfuerzo de correr para alcanzarme. Visto ello continuo mí andar a paso de largo sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Erwin, pasando por su lado de tal forma que solo vea la expresión que ya conoce en mi rostro. El filo de una mirada de desprecio, porque yo no lo quiera él sabe algo de mí que no deseo que comente con nadie.

– ¡Agh! Levi no puede ser –se queja hanji y se da vuelta para regresar viendo que estoy en la acera y extiendo la mano pidiendo un taxi.

Hanji lo sabe y se empeña en "quererme de vuelta", una obsesión loca que tiene. Diciendo que "antes" mi rostro no era tan gruñón como ahora... y que sin importar lo que le cueste lo conseguirá.

Lo que ella no sabe. Es que ese cambio solo se puede atribuir a una persona y es...

-Eren Jaeger.

Me paralizo al escuchar su nombre. El nombre Eren, pronunciado por los labios de Smith.

– Ese es su nombre ¿no? –Formula a mi espalda, mi mano aun sostiene con más fuerza que antes mi mochila –...Es el nombre de la persona que te gusta.

El taxi pasa por mí enfrente sin que lo detenga.

–No te interesa.

–Tienes razón, no debería... pero me importas Levi –oigo pasos, se la da vuelta para encararme y yo hago lo mismo.

–No debe.

–Te quiero Levi –pone la mirada sumisa al confesarlo.

–Déjame en paz Smith –mi voz no ha dejado de ser mordaz, ni con él ni con nadie a mis alrededores. Viendo mi respuesta se acerca a mí y me sujeta la mano desde la muñera.

–Suéltame –hago mi mano para atrás pero Smith sigue la reteniendo con intenciones de llevarla a su pecho, suelto mi mochila y pongo entonces mi otra mano en su hombro, comienzo a jalar de lado contrario

– ¡Carajo! Suelta Smith –exclamo molesto, mas no des afloja –Suéltame ya ¡Maldito gigante!

– No puede dejar de importarme...-sigue hablando, –yo...

– ¡Entonces olvídalo! –me suelto de una vez por todos, mi mochila cayó al suelo en lo que yo retrocedo dos pasos para recogerla –Que ya no te importe más

Me doy la vuelta para no oír más de sus palabras. Estaba claro que no debí dejar correr el taxi. Pude abordar y ahorrarme esta discusión de todos los días en el instituto con el rubio insistente de Smith.

–Pero Levi... –palabras dichas al viento

–Hasta cuando me lo harás repetir Smith yo no...

–Él no puede corresponderte ¡Yo Sí! –grita al verme de nuevo en la parada.

–Cállate –apretó los dientes sin voltear a verlo – ¡Olvídame de una buena vez! Es fastidioso tener que escucharte arrastrarte todos los días

–Levi –dice y esta vez oigo incredulidad en su voz.

Por fin. Escucho como sus esperanzas se derrumban de una vez y me deja ir sin más.

No me había dado cuenta antes. Lo fácil que resulta romper un corazón. Una mera ilusión. Porque si ya estas roto, lo único que pueden hacer los demás es dejarte rasguños.

.

[Al día siguiente - En casa]

-Bueno, ya me voy Eren – dice eso la mujer, le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira a trabajar, como cada mañana

Yo desciendo los últimos escalones ignorando la escena que ven mis ojos, Eren se voltea al oír la puerta cerrarse y mis pasos descendiendo por la escalera.

-Oh, buenos días Levi, ya despierto a esta hora. –le voy asintiendo al tomar mi taza e ir sirviéndome el té

-¿No tienes clases el día de hoy?

-Saldré de aquí a un par de horas. –respondo.

-Ya veo. ¿Terminaron el trabajo con Dallz? –Va recogiendo la mesa –...ha estado llamando mucho por tu asistencia a los ensayos Levi.

-Déjalo de lado. Aun no acabo las canciones.

-¿Algún problema con ellas? –le paso la mirada. Habla demasiado conmigo pero con otros es...

-No encuentro un acorde que vaya con las letras...

-Solo es cuestión de expresar lo quieres con la canción –"Expresar lo que quiero" medito, decido intentarlo hoy, una vez más.

-Eren. Yo... –me detengo, otra vuelta nace en mi la duda del rechazo que experimente estos años, mis ojos titubean y bajo la vista a la taza.

-Si Levi –me contesta Eren viéndome, yo no lo veo, me mira con su taza –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – me concede el permiso. Lo miro entonces

-Eren... Te amo –veo su rostro llenarse asombro y luego enrojecer, gira la mirada del costado para que no lo vea

-Levi... -dice, y ahí va de nuevo, su negación

-Yo no pue...-me pongo de pie.

-Aunque digas que no, yo sé que en el fondo quieres lo contrario.

Dejo la tasa en el fregadero y me encamino a las escaleras en retorno a mi habitación.

-Levi.

Me detengo escuchando su voz. Se muerde el labio, está nervioso y duda. Duda de nuevo.

-Te amo, y no me arrepentiré de ello. –le aclaro que yo no voy a retroceder sin importar que –...Buen día padre.

Dicho ello avanzo al subir los escalones.

Eren se queda en silencio abajo, oyendo mis pasos, levantándose de la mesa, yendo al fregadero... Abriendo la pila un rato y luego cerrándola, toca sus sienes con el agua helada. Se aleja de la cocina, sale a la escalera por la que ascendí, mira hacia arriba y se enfoca en la puerta que corresponde a mi habitación.

Arruga el rostro. Arrepentimiento es lo que refleja su ceño fruncido.

-Levi... -sus ojos se achican –Yo...también te amo.

Confiesa al aire del hogar que compartimos con esa mujer, ese aire que ya no es tan puro y que se ha impregnado de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Se da la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y yo avanzo, salgo de mi escondite a un costado de las escaleras, lejos de la visión de Eren y entro al cuarto, produciendo en clásico sonido de una puerta cerrándose momentos después de oír su confesión.

Te lo dije Eren,...Soy un mentiroso.

**...*...**

**Hola, Muy buenos días...**

**Primeramente agradecerles a todas las que participaron:**

**Taty_00, LaLectoraCool, Pato_Unicornio, HarLev_san, Chocolatemeguta, Ranmarueli.**

**Y a la Feliz Ganadora: Sayo ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc). **

**Bueno, tal como lo prometí aquí tienen el Capitulo número 30! No creí que llegaría tan lejos (≧◡≦)/ ¡LAS AMO!**

**¡AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL APOYO DE CADA UNA! (⌒▽⌒)**

**Somos 76 Followers. 56 Favorites Y 122 Reviews –llora de felicidad- (ಥ﹏ಥ)7 Siento que moriré en paz... Ejejeje Me hacen sentir muy especial.**

**Continuando con el Capitulo.**

**Les dije que habría un "Giro" en la historia de por lo menos unos 90 grados.**

**Las cosas están muy complicadas.**

**Como pueden ver, Mikasa descubrió el romance entre "Eren y Levi". Y Le está sacando provecho, lo más que puede a ese secreto.**

**Levi por su parte, está más que decidido en conseguir el amor de Eren.**

**Y Eren... Han pasado dos años y se le acarreado, el peso de ser hijo único, las empresas de su padre y por supuesto el mantenimiento de su hijo adoptivo Levi y compromiso pendiente con Mikasa.**

**Aclaro desde ya, que Mikasa estos dos años ha sido "Novia" de Eren.**

**Pero NO se han casado como impuso su abuela, eso se debe a... Y eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Lo siento, el "Spoiler" del próximo capítulo se lo prometí a la ganadora.**

**En las aclaraciones diré, que la canción que canta Levi es:**

**· Ana bárbara – No sé qué voy a hacer.**

**El _"Tienes Mi Corazón"_ en la canción me atrapo cuando la escuche...**

**Como cuando te enteras que existe una canción el título de tu historia ┐('～' )┌**

**Quiero darles de antemano el recibimiento al último arco de historia.**

**¡BIENVENIDAS AL ARCO DE LEVI!**

**Se me cuidan mucho, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y me despido con un:**

**¡Ardan pueblo! ＼＼٩(๑'^'๑)۶／／**

**-Nana-chan 3**


	31. Capitulo 31 Tonada de Redención

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

**Capítulo 31:** Tonada de Redención.

[Eren narra]

Dos años.

734 días desde aquel instante.

No puedo decir que todo ese tiempo se ha esfumado de mi mente como si nada hubiese pasado...

Porque no era sí.

Es todo lo contrario, es como si no pudiese quitármelo de la cabeza.

Nunca.

Extraño tanto a Levi.

Esta cercanía y distancia al mismo tiempo me ha llegado a enfermarme con el pasar de los días.

¿Por qué no termino con esta maldita cadena de una buena vez?

Pues... porque...

_"¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir fingiendo Eren?"_

Esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta me arruino la vida.

_"Admítelo de una vez Eren_ –Mikasa y su sagacidad -_Hablo de tu hijo Levi, el muchacho que está enamorado de ti..._

Aun cuando lo negaba ella vio la verdad.

_-...Y de ti, correspondiendo a ese capricho"_

Mikasa lo sabía... y más que saberlo, lo uso como arma, para asegurarse de que...yo no pudiera traicionarla.

-¿Qué? –La voz me temblaba, teniéndola a un paso de mi -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Me limite a preguntar, porque no podía hacer más.

_Mikasa... Mikasa me ha atrapado... me tiene en sus..._

-¿Tengo que hacer algo?

Me responde a una pregunta con otra. Es fácil saber lo que viene. Sus demandas.

Ella puede usar esta información en mi contra. Mis ojos la siguen en lo que camina de regreso a la cocina.

-Eren, en serio que trataba de recuperar tu amor... -me habla expresando una melancolía fingida, a mi parecer.

-...Creí que podría lograrlo –toma una taza limpia de la repisa –Pero vino ese escuincle ¡y lo arruino todo!

Arroja la taza blanca abajo, donde termina estrellándose a unos cuantos pasos míos. Y dejando varios pedazos desparramados por el suelo.

En primera, debería sorprenderme que llamara a Levi "escuincle" y no por su nombre. Ella lo despreciaba, eso estaba más que visto.

Segundo, la taza que acabo hecha trizas era mi taza.

Tuve suerte, es mejor que rompiese la mía a que hubiera tocado la de Levi. La mía puedo remplazarla, y sacar una excusa absurda como que yo la rompí por accidente o torpeza mía. Estoy seguro que Levi me creería. Pero su taza... Si le dijese que se fue por accidente que la deje caer. Levi jamás me hubiese creído, pues yo valoro más sus cosas que las mías. Lo pongo en primer lugar en mi vida. Porque es lo más bonito que me ha pasado.

Al igual que la taza, prefiero terminar roto yo...a que lastimen a Levi.

Esto no es indecisión o falta de coraje.

Hay que tener valor incluso para no hacer las cosas.

Quise esperar... pensé que si esperaba sería mejor.

La paciencia es una virtud, ¿no?

Creí tenerlo todo si esperaba.

Que podría estar con el de formas que ahora no puedo...

Si me precipitaba... lo estaría forzando...

Simple inmadurez, y amor fugaz de momento... No quise que Levi lo viese así... quería más.

Que tanto el como yo, tuviésemos una carrera.

_"Vayamos, trabajemos ambos pero vivamos juntos..."_

Quiero vivir con el... Y que el viva a mi lado. Más que amantes... más que huida... o la pasión y adrenalina del libertinaje.

Quiero a Levi de pareja.

No íbamos a escapar del mundo. Sino íbamos a vivir en él. Sin miedo o perjuicios.

Pero que tonto... como pude desear algo tan perfecto.

-Mikasa –pronuncio su nombre y me aventuro un paso hacia ella.

Quizá pueda convencerla de que...esto es...

-Sabes Eren... -me habla en lo que me detengo -... que un niño se enamore de su padre es algo natural, en la época de niñez hasta inicios de la pubertad la aparición del complejo de Edipo.

La voz de Mikasa sale ronca y algo confusa, dirijo mi mirada a su mano. En lo que reflexionaba ella se servía vino.

-Pero... -deja la copa en el mesón, empezando a caminar para salir de la cocina e ir al recibidor donde yo me encuentro parado.

-Sabes lo que dicen las leyes sobre que un adulto se enamora de un niño... ¿Con cuántos años crees que es penado la pedofilia?

-Mikasa...

_Me equivoque, pensé que yo era el que la estaba usando a mi favor..._

-¿Qué? –Me mira con saña - ¿Cuál sería el peor destino que pudieses llegar a tener?

...que te lleven preso por pedofilia hacia un niño que criaste cinco años bajo sustento de otra persona... sin omitir que ese niño es de tu mismo sexo –su tono de voz se agudizaba más -... o que se lo cuente a tu querida abuela que su nieto favorito se siente atraído por su hijo en vez de hacerse cargo de lo que por derecho le quitarían si esta noticia sale a la luz... Muy aparte te ganarías, no solo el odio mío sino el de todos tus primos por retrasar la llegada de importantes sumas de dinero... solo por haberte enamorado de un pequeño niño.

-Yo...

_¡Eren Jaeger!_ –Demanda mi conciencia, - _¿Cómo es posible que estés enamorado de un niño?_

-...Y No olvidemos a tu querido hijo Levi... el cual está ascendiendo en la carrera de canta-autor en su banda escolar... Si el instituto se enterase de que su padre... No mejor... Si a la prensa le llega el chisme de que "el dueño del corazón del Levi es su propio padre" o tal vez prefieras que aclare que Levi no es tu hijo real, solo un bastardo que trajiste de las alcantarillas donde vivía...

_Levi... ¡Levi! Estas arruinando la vida de Levi_

-Mikasa... tu... -apretó los dientes.

Entiendo bien lo que pasa y lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no digas nada? –

No tengo ninguna otra salida. Huir no nos va a servir de nada. No puedes vivir de eso.

-Por su bien y el tuyo... Tú te vas a casar conmigo Eren –dice bastante firme. Bien, al fin... cartas sobre la mesa.

-Y? –Sé que mi martirio no acabara ahí.

-Me cedes todos los derechos sobre la fortuna.

-Plata –exclamo como un calvario -¿Qué planes tienes para ella?

-El levantamiento de las empresas de mi padre con tus generosas donaciones.

-Ackerman... -mi vista se pierde –pasas por encima de otros para conseguir lo que quieres... -la veo –Ya eres toda una Ackerman, y más,... te pareces a tu padre.

-Y tú también... Te pareces a tu padre –avanza hasta estar frente a mí -...destrozaste mis sueños por elegir a ese niño. Yo te lo habría dado todo y más... pero te importo más su felicidad y la tuya que la mía... Y por eso –se aparta de mí y sonríe. -... ahora tú vas a destrozarle los sueños a Levi.

-A Levi yo...nunca le···

-Sino lo haces tú... Lo haré yo –me lo advierte.

_Ella es un Ackerman. Olvide que su amor solo puede destruir a la gente._

-Con una condición –digo. Ella me reta con la mirada.

-No estás en posición de reclamar Eren Jaeger.

-Necesitas mi firma al momento de la transferencia... –ella abre la boca, pero yo la callo –Si dices algo y abres la boca antes de que yo pueda heredar el dinero al casarnos. Si yo pierdo la herencia tú también... ¿Quieres el dinero Mikasa?...Te abstienes a mi condición

-¿Y cuál es? –se mofa con altanería.

-Las reglas de mi hogar se seguirán respetando... No firmare nada hasta que, Levi salga del instituto.

Ella entrecierra los ojos. Y luego se me va acercando con la botella de vino. La deposita en mis manos.

-Hasta entonces... -alza su copa de vino para que yo la llene y termina con un: -...Novio.

.

_¿Cometí un error?_

Tal vez.

Pero como adulto, lo único que puedo hacer es buscar la mejor salida. Una en la que no saliera perjudicada la persona a la que amo.

_"Lo siento Levi, pero yo no siento lo mismo. No te amo"_

Mis manos se elevan a mis costados en lo que quiero acallar a mi propia voz dentro de mi cabeza.

_Lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en Levi._

_Él no podía haberme creído... No me abandonaría._

_"Eren ¡No lo hagas!"_

Te equivocas Levi. Si no lo hago... Tu vida se arruinara.

_"¡NO QUIERO NADA!"_

Pero yo... _No te pienso devolver a la mierda._

_¡No lo entiendes Levi! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!_

_Si te pierdo a ti... Ya No tengo a nadie más..._

_¡No quiero quedarme solo y sin ti!_

Mi frente se arruga. Se ciñe con fuerza en lo que fluye por mi cabeza.

_-¿Y si no lo acepto? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero oír esas palabras? _–reclamaba Levi hace dos meses, por lo que creo.

_-...Si no... No quiero creerte... si no quiero que me dejes... _–apretaba los puños a sus costados mientras me cerraba el paso a mi habitación.

-_Levi... -_su nombre sale forzado de mis labios. Estaba muy cansado para discutir ese día. La muerte de mi padre puso como locos a los inversionistas, y que un "novato" como yo, que toda su vida se ha dedicado a la música y a la enseñanza de esta, sea de pronto el accionista mayoritario... bueno, la idea no les agrado mucho.

-_Dime, ¿Qué pasara?_ –lo miro a los ojos y encuentro rencor en ellos.

Irónico. Tal vez... Estoy haciendo todo esto, por esta persona. Para mantenerla, cuidarla... y esta persona me odia.

_-...Si quiero seguir amándote a pesar de que tú... de que yo... de que nunca funcione..._

Se trababa al hablar, su mente sigue sin asimilar lo que sucede.

Al concluir los dos años más de plazo que le pedí a Mikasa. Levi saldría de la escuela, ya tendría la edad suficiente para entender que lo que hago no es "porque quiero hacerle daño" Es por su bien... Para que tenga una buena vida, para que triunfe... No para que regrese a ser un "don nadie".

¿Ahora se puede ver o no?

Lo complicado que resulta madurar.

No puedo dejarlo todo tirado y huir.

¿Qué? Soy un cobarde, para no enfrentar la vida y vivir con el precio alto que cuesta la libertad.

Aunque más que libre, estaré casado... Una cadena más pesada, que ser actualmente su "Novio".

Levi alcanzaría la mayoría de edad dentro un año, eso me abriría muchas puertas con él.

No estaría casado con Mikasa mucho tiempo,...a ella solo le interesa el dinero... y pues...

A mí me interesa Levi.

Si pudiese entender, que este periodo de tiempo... Si será y "es" un calvario... pero es necesario, si quiero tener un buen futuro con él.

Uno en que él no se vea "humillado" por la presa, en las redes, el radio o la televisión.

Uno donde yo no vaya preso.

Uno donde no nos separen de forma definitiva.

Sí, porque Levi está cerca de mi... pero al mismo tiempo su corazón esta tan lejos del mío.

Recuerdo haber inhalado bastante aire antes de responder.

-_Te estarás haciendo daño... Y seria por mi culpa_

Le digo al ver que todavía no entiende, tanto su dolor como el mío. No son tan diferentes como cree.

-_En algo tienes razón,_ -me confirma al ir secando sus propias lagrimas -_Todo esto... es tu culpa... ¿Por qué me hiciste amarte y ahora me rechazas?_

_Y tienes razón Levi. Es mi culpa. No debí enamorarme de ti._

_Pero... En algo pierdes razón, porque no te rechazo porque quiero...Sino porque debo hacerlo._

Es algo que me mortifica. Es duro y feo este trago amargo que cargo, porque tú sigas a mi lado,.. Tal vez llorando, pero a mi lado. Y No desprotegido.

Estoy protegiéndote las espaldas, protegiéndote de que seas devorado por ese monstruo que es Mikasa.

-_Levi yo no pedí que..._

No quería que se enamorara de mí... pero al final me di cuenta, que "Yo" me estaba enamorando de él.

Eligiéndolo sin saber que él también me correspondía.

-_Anda, dilo... Di que nunca me quisiste en realidad –_me exhorta a que escupa palabras que jamás diré.

-_En realidad no quiero lastimarte..._

Levi, eres pequeño... y todavía no lo ves.

-_Yo tampoco...-_me responde apretando los dientes, como queriendo responder a un reto que no inicie_-...tampoco quiero amarte._

-_Levi _–alzo la voz en lo que el sale disparado a su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

_Duele,..._

Cierro los ojos y pecho se me va oprimiendo al ya no escuchar sus pasos

_...el corazón duele... cuando escucho esas palabras por parte de Levi._

_"¡Yo tampoco quiero amarte Eren!"_

Pongo una mano en contra de mi frente, a la medida en la que el quejido aumenta en mi interior y resbalan las lágrimas... es que lo entiendo.

Lo duro que resulta, escuchar el "No te amo" de la persona que amas,... el "No quiero amarte más" de sus labios... El gran odio que está sintiendo por mí.

Mi espalda se desliza hacia abajo.

_Esa noche..._

Ahora entendí perfectamente a Levi...

Lo cruel que había sido con el "hace dos años"...

El dolor que le penetro tan dentro en el pecho al escuchar que lo rechazaba... o le daba un "No" por respuesta.

Lloro inevitablemente,... tratando de consolarme a mí mismo y decir que es "temporal".

Y lo seria, sería muy fácil decir que dos años pasando volando... es un parpadeo ante la existencia divina.

Pero... ustedes no son los que vivieron en ese tiempo, porque para mí y para el... No ha habido un salto en el tiempo.

La amargura inmensa del desamor y los recuerdos de este han estado presentes entre nosotros todo este tiempo.

Cierro los ojos. Respiro hondo, relajando los músculos... creyendo que puedo desaparecer si lo hago.

Creer que voy a poder dormir con calma, una sola noche si lo intento.

–Eren –su voz me llama y no me deja dormir.

Abro los ojos despacio, en realidad que no quería despertar. Despertar a la pesadilla donde vivo cada día.

–Eren –vuelve a decir, apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Pero... Es Levi, quien me despierta por lo que el enojo desaparece.

Tenerlo a mi lado. Aun si estamos viviendo una pesadilla me hace feliz, porque no importe donde este,... ni la situación... Si hay dolor o muertos... Está a mi lado siempre... hasta el final, eso es lo único que me importa.

–Si –contento frotándome las sienes – ¿Qué pasa Levi?

–Te estas quedando dormido –habla bebiendo de esa taza negra.

–Cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta –le digo.

–Estás cansado –me supone y acierta. Estoy muy cansado.

–No, fue un descuido. –me excuso falsamente. El sigue tomando de esa tasa

– ¿A qué hora termina tu clase hoy? –me pregunta una vez acaba y se levanta a dejar la tasa.

–A las 5:35 pm –respondo lo más natural posible al bostezar.

–Iré antes de la cinco y media –me comunica antes de salir la cocina y desparecer ascendiendo por la gradas.

Suspiro, reclinando mi cabeza en el espaldar de la silla pensado en:

Levi ya no pide permiso, solo me informa lo que hará.

... y luego andan diciendo que los años no cambian a la gente, que solo son números, que el pasar del tiempo no siempre cambia a la personas.

.

[Por la tarde – Eren narra]

-Sí, así es como se hace. –le corrijo a la colegial de esta tarde.

Ella era Diana, tiene el cabello corto. Y es algo tímida, ha venido a mi clase desde siempre, pero yo apenas y la conozco.

-¡Eren-Sensei! –me llaman otra chica de 14, allá por el otro costado.

Extiende la mano, de un lado al otro para que la ubique con el chelo. Mariana. Otra de mis estudiantes.

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas? –acabo por decirle al llegar a su lado, asomando un poco la cabeza por un costado

-¿Cuál es el problema? –le inquiero al sentarme en su lugar para tomar el instrumento en mis manos.

-Intento afinarlo, pero cuando casi lo afino la cuerda hace ruido y se desafina de nuevo –me cuenta frustrada, girando su cabeza de lado soltando un puchero, al cruzarse de brazos.

-A ver... vamos. Dámelo –le digo, deposita el instrumento en mis manos. Voy desajustando el agarre de las cuerdas -...bien, el ruido que oyes es normal...

Le voy explicando que no debe ajustar de forma brusca y ni para ese lado. Recorre el puente, en vez de ajustar el instrumento hace otra cosa.

La siento a mi lado, para que vea que el "ruido" que oye es normal, de esa forma sabrán lo tensada que están las cuerdas.

Uno vez terminado se lo entrego, lo prueba y sonríe. Regreso al centro del círculo donde 13 jóvenes me miran.

-Muy bien, desde el inicio. Otra vez –extiendo mis manos y la música comienza a sonar. Me rodea, en lo explícito y exquisito del momento cierro los ojos.

No hace falta ayuda. Ni si quiera agudeza o tener un buen oído... solo con disfrutarlo basta.

No fue eso que se inventaron las canciones... expresan lo que sentimos y nos ayudan a sentir.

Lo veo de la forma en la que suena, en la que se mueve, en la forma de cada una de las personas que dominan su instrumento toca. Porque es suyo, y porque les apasiona...

Tocar por tocar es triste. No hallas satisfacción y si te lleva a la fama, solo te hará sentir vacío... No de forma material, incluso hay gente que vive ignorando su propio vacío. Porque no lo ve, porque el orgullo lo ciega... quisiera decir que es mi caso, pero no...

_"Oye Eren... Esta basura se mueve cada vez que ajusto las cuerdas. No me deja afinar nada"_

-Mm,... -llego a emitir. Levi es una persona paciente... de pequeño al menos, pero jamás he sea rendido. Espero que no lo haga ahora, conmigo no... por favor.

¿Qué digo? –me pongo una mano en la frente -De pronto me ando rogando a la nada...

Dejo caer la mano en lo que la música se oye con nueva énfasis

Levi no puede escuchar lo pienso, imaginó el caos que sería eso si fuese posible y la traviesa sonrisa asoma mi rostro.

Levi no está...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrae, abro los ojos.

Y el que invoca el Rey de Roma solo debe decir su nombre.

Levi está aquí.

Va entrando y dejando sus pertenencias, como el saco y paraguas... estaba tempestuosos estos días de lluvia, lo arrincona por el costado sin sacarse la mochila, sobre los asientos de la gente que espera a sus hijos... Hoy es la última hora, no hay mucha aparte de una mujer que resulta ser la madre de Mariana.

-Profesor... –llama una de las estudiantes.

-Ah... si. Acabamos... -digo en lo que la mayoría suspira. Y van acomodando sus cosas para irse. Yo me quedó viendo como Levi baja de sus hombros la mochila, depositándola a un lado del piano. Ya veo, los planes de Levi son...

-Profesor Eren – se me acerca mariana con el chelo en la espalda -¡¿Qué tal estuve?! ¡Fue genial no!

-Ah –mis ojos bailan del piano y Levi a la muchacha, su rostro está lleno de ilusión. Se está esforzando mucho. Alzo una mano al cerrar los ojos

-Las trompetas deben afinar más las re sostenido llave uno que sacan, en cuanto a los violines procuren poner de acuerdo en quien empezara el "solo" después de intermedio y tu... -regreso a abrir los ojos y mi vista hacia ella -...practica afinar tu instrumento sin tu maestro, estuviste bien Mariana-san.

En un acto de aliento le acaricio la cabeza, lo cual la pone más contenta y sus ojos parecen llenar de dimitas lágrimas al ver mi elogio.

Al segundo siguiente oigo un chasquido y a alguien sentándose de forma inconforme en el piano. Quisiera girar y verlo, pero no hace falta reconozco el chasquear de esos dientes a mi espalda.

-Bueno, bueno hasta mañana. Practiquen más en casa.

Con esas palabras los estudiantes se van retirando, dejándome a solas con Levi... o es creo, en poco ya no hay disturbios ni voces.

Empezar una charla con Levi. Siempre se me pone difícil... últimamente ni él ni yo sabemos la manera correcta de tratarnos.

Suspiro, habrá evasivas o silencio si le pido explicaciones porque vino hoy...

Lo mejor sería ir al atril, recoger las partituras, guardas las cosas y luego irnos a casa.

Mas no sucede así. La tonada delgada y continua del piano interrumpe mi paso y llama mi atención. Estamos solos, el eco no es un problema, las ventanas cerradas porque así lo prefiero pero...

...Por más que quiero decirle lo bello que es la interpretación, lo mucho que ha crecido, las ganas tan horribles de extrañarlo a pesar de vivir con él a diario.

No lo hago. Se lo que pasara si lo hiciera. Levi me ignorara, seguirá tocando o en el peor de los casos dejara de tocar, ira por sus cosas y se marchara sin darme explicaciones.

No era brujo ni nada, pero ya me hizo ello diez veces, por lo que a la décimo primera debo aprender ¿no?

Camino en su dirección, frente al piano no hay asiento en que lo pueda admirar, ni donde apoyarme mientras toca.

-Eren –mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios y ojos cerrados que me mantienen la aspereza del enojo en sus ceño –...Odio como miras a tus estudiantes...

-¿Huh? –habla sin verme, solo repasando las teclas con sus finos dedos.

-...Más aun, cuándo yo fui tu estudiante también... pero jamás hiciste eso –aleja sus manos del piano. Me está reprochando cariño ¿o son celos?... Si, el más seguro es que este reprochándome querer.

Concluyo de arrinconar las partituras y con ella me encamino al piano de cola. Me siento a su lado y le pongo una mano sobre la cabeza.

Se estremece, pero no está temblando por mi contacto.

-Nunca necesitaste que te diera ánimos –le digo bajando la mano. –Eres muy seguro de ti y tu talento para conseguir las cosas Levi, tu...

-No me gusta –informa -... No me gusta ser débil. Me enferma... pero –voltea a verme entonces y en sus ojos hallo una delgada capa transparente cuando golpea el piano a con un puño cerrado – ¡No quiero que compartas tu amor con nadie más!

-... –No emito sonido, ese estruendo oyó al memento del golpe hasta perderse en el eco. Ahora...tampoco sé qué respuesta darle.

¿Qué no le gusta dijo?...que no comparta mi amor con nadie más a excepción de...

-Escucha –vuelve a decir. Obedezco sin repercutir.

La indecisión de no saber si es correcto avanzar, retroceder, hablar o quedarse callado... Me hicieron esto.

Cierro los ojos cuando retoma sus manos a las teclas del piano. Siempre me ha gustado el sonido proveniente de esos dedos al deslizarse por las blancas teclas de marfil. Pero ahora y por como empieza todo...

Se oye como un latido... Las pausan son muy largas. Esta canción... es muy melancólica... Tal vez más de lo que quisiera escuchar, o es lo que quiero escuchar por me siento de esa forma. Mas no quiero expresarlo, oírlo... me remueve el estómago.

-Sabes lo que me trajo a aquí hoy... –dice tras la primera pausa.

-No lo sé –En verdad que no sabía, aunque oyendo esto me hago una idea.

-Fue para que escuchases esto. –lo temía. Temía que dijese eso.

Temía que me expresase sus sentimientos de esa forma.

La única forma de comunicarnos y ser sinceros era por medio de indirectas con el otro.

Así que... ya te diste cuenta ah Levi.

–_Desde que me recogiste siempre he sido lo más importante para ti_

Y tiene toda la razón. Se volvió mi razón de ser

_Me amabas sin importar lo que hiciera..._

Su voz se comenzó a escuchar. Levi empezó a cantar.

_Sin importar los errores que cometiera_

_De los secretos que ocultara..._

_Siempre estabas a mi lado._

Abro los ojos de a poco, las pestañas pesan pero es porque no quiero abrir los ojos.

_Aferrándote a mí, como si el mundo estuviera por acabar_

Ya basta Levi. Suplico sin voz. No sigas.

Tus palabras, son veneno para mis oídos, para mí ser...

Lo deje conocerme tanto, tanto qué sabe cómo destruirme ahora.

_En ese momento, mi vida era un tornado_

No recuerdes el pasado Levi, quiero que lo olvides.

_Y mi corazón un hueco muy difícil de llenar..._

Olvida que alguna vez me conociste. No me recuerdes, ámame por lo que soy ahora.

_Era difícil de sanar... sin embargo tú..._

No me mires.

Y su rostro gira a verme, en este momento el me mira más yo no quiero verlo. No puedo.

Si le correspondo la mirada ahora, sabría perfectamente que no podría contenerme con solo verlo.

_Lo aliviabas con tu calidez_

Regresa su vista a las teclas, y yo alzo la vista para ver su perfil y esos mechones largos que le han crecido de costado. Necesita volver a cortárselo.

Pero de recordárselo, debería cumplir con mi promesa.

_"Córtamelo tú, si tanto te molesta"_

Demasiado cruel. No es justo... y al mismo tiempo es justo lo que quiero,...Porque lo evito y el busca maneras de que "eso" sea imposible. Hace justo lo que quiero y mi corazón duele...

¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué pesa?

Si es justo lo que quiero, ¿Por qué···?

_El tiempo pasó... –_sus dedos se detienen un momento y luego vuelve a retomar_-...Y el tiempo nos ha unido con un beso cálido_

Mi mente divaga si recordar el momento ¿o no?

_En mi mundo,...Nuestro mundo éramos solo nosotros dos_

Tiene razón. Solo los dos.

Entiendo porque duele entonces, es porque ya no somos dos...

_Pero ¿quién diría que por las cosas que he hecho?_

_La persona que más quiero seria quitada de mi vida_

–Levi –me es imposible no soltar su nombre en ese momento, el mira hacia adelante. A las teclas, se concentra en seguir tocando, en seguir comunicándome lo que no puede decirme y lo que yo me niego a escuchar.

La música es la única forma en la que ambos nos podamos expresar sin miedo, por el momento.

Si yo escucho su canción, el oye mis palabras.

_Te fuiste..._ –sus ojos se entrecierran ligeramente – _Y mi vida volvió a quedar en tinieblas_

Levi, no tiene que ser así yo···

_Pero sabes que... Yo hare realidad tu deseo_

Vuelve a verme, y esta vez yo no lo evito. Sera posible... que Levi aun me···

_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado ninguna barrera es capaz de distanciarnos_

Mi boca se abre, y me topo con una mano mientras lo veo. Veo sus ojos con claridad, luego algo ennegrecido mis pestañas se está juntando hasta casi cerrar mis ojos.

_Tan solo espérame y volveré a tenerte en mis brazos_

Mis ojos se abren.

Podría ser... Levi podría saber sin que se lo dijera. Vería mis verdaderas intenciones tras ese "No te quiero", que en realidad es un "No te vayas".

_Y nunca más, Nunca más te dejare ir..._

Levi confía en mí un poco más...

_Nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte_

Tiene que serlo.

–**Te Amo**–cantamos juntos. Yo sonrió y el tuerce la boca.

_Las obras del destino con dificultad pueden deshacerse_

Apaciguado y satisfecho apoyo mi cabeza en ese hombro que aún se mueve con ligereza para que sus dedos alcancen las teclas. Su pecho se alza tomando más iré para la siguiente estrofa.

Más tranquilo, tanto el como yo... Me dedico a oír nada más.

_Sin embargo el amor que nos envuelve nos hace valientes, y salimos a enfrentar el destino_

Oír la canción, oír su voz calmando a mí entristecido corazón.

–_**Entonces, cuando enfrente el destino...** _-digo yo.

–_Me escucharas, escucharas mi voz gritando tu nombre_

Mi rostro se gira él y Levi gira a verme, ambos nos vemos. Ambos lo sabemos, y por supuesto que ambos lo prometemos ahora.

–**Volverán a verse otra vez** –cerramos juntos la canción. Sus ojos clavados en los míos, y mi vista perdida en los suyos.

Esta cercanía es una distancia que nos separa en el mundo de allí afuera.

Estamos solos, ¿no es así?

Nosotros dos solos, Somos nuestro mundo.

Hay silencio y yo me aproximo.

_Te extraño Levi._ Le comunico con la mirada profunda de mis iris.

_Te extraño tanto... Mucho._

_Sería feliz, y estaría inmensamente satisfecho con que tú llamaras._

_Me dijeras mi nombre y nada más._

_Eso basta._

_Eso calma mis pensamientos._

_Sacia a mi corazón sediento de amor._

_Eso tan pequeño... tan sencillo, solo eso es lo que quiero._

Me aproximaba con lentitud. Como el tiempo, la espera y la paciencia que ambos tenemos o que nos hemos visto obligados a tener para poder... poder al fin unirnos.

Un simple beso.

Un contacto cortó aunque sea.

Unas palabras, un sonido.

Nada más que un instante de vida a su lado.

Quiero robármelo, del tiempo y de este mundo.

De las personas que no lo quieren conmigo, de las que se oponen, de las que no nos dejan ser felices...

Pero a instantes de ser feliz. Regresa. Regresa esa horrible voz, ese molesto taconeo y mi nombre pronunciado en los pasillos fuera del salón, por ella.

–Mikasa, ¿Qué hace··· -Su mano toma la mía. Me estira y con movimientos bruscos me hace que lo siga por la sala

–Levi, ¿A dónde me···

No le alcanzo el tiempo de contestar sus pasos se oyen más cerca. Levi gira la cabeza a un lado y al otro. No debe vacilar.

Suelto la mano que me tiene y yo tomo su muñeca. Sin reprochar me sigue, yo camino directo al almacén donde guardamos los instrumentos y demás objetos perdidos. Dentro no vacilo mucho, me apoyo de espaldas contra el primer costado de la puerta que veo y sujeto a la Levi de la espalda para que caiga en mi pecho.

-Eha··· -Mis dedos se sobreponen a su boca. Sabe lo que significa, giro la cabeza en el silencio que guarda. Cerré la puerta, no la deje entre abierta. Una luz se escapa del exterior y nos ilumina el rostro a nosotros, encerrados dentro.

Escondiéndonos de Mikasa. Esta situación no puede ser más...

Mikasa se da vueltas por la sala, viendo mis cosas en la mesa, las partituras en el piano y una que otra en el suelo. Mierda... eso no era bueno.

Continúa caminando. ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

Entonces mi mente recuerda.

¡Los objetos de Levi están en la···!

Quiero tocarme la cabeza con ambas manos nervioso. Las vería y sabría que no estaba solo... Me encuentra en el almacén con Levi y es el fin...

Hice una promesa, en este momento la estoy rompiendo, cuando tengo junto a mí el cuerpo de Levi... si lo miro de otra forma que no sea a un hijo la estoy rompiendo... Mierda, joder y ahora ¿cómo?

–Eren –llama mi nombre, debo responder.

Se está acercando, puedo escucharla, hasta sentir su presencia ahogando la mía. Si no llego a salir rápido de aquí, ella va a...

Avanzo y mi mismo pasó es detenido por las manos de Levi en mi pecho. Abro los ojos y el me clavo los suyos con firmeza y sin vacilación. Me pide lo mismo que yo hace rato, guardo silencio. Mikasa paso por la puerta, sigue avanzando para rodear la sala. No encuentra nada y decide retirarse al no escuchar más que su eco en respuesta a sus llamados.

Respiro entonces, eso estuvo cerca. Demasiado para mi gusto. El cuerpo de Levi se revuelve entre el mío.

–Esa tipa... ojala se muera –habla al entreabrir más la puerta.

Sin quererlo o tal vez si me rio, esa risa que hace temblar a tu estomago para y en posterior mover tus hombros hacia atrás, me domina.

Ese es en parte mi pensamiento.

Aunque no puedo decirlo en voz alta, Levi si y...

-¿De qué te ríes? –Me pregunta algo fastidiado al retroceder dos pasos.

-Esto es divertido –le aclaro. Obvio que lo era. Estaba oculto en almacén de instrumentos con Levi. Escapando de Mikasa... No podía ser más ridículo.

Me ocultaba del mundo con una máscara de indiferencia.

Levi no podía disfrazar su molestia ante todo esto, mientras yo permanezco callado.

Él dice lo que quiero y yo...

-¿Qué tiene de divertido? –pregunta y por el no ligero tono, sé que está enojado. No entiende y eso le molesta. Muy aparte no está cómodo.

-Esto es...dolorosamente divertido –le confieso.

Parece no entender, no le doy más vueltas. Levi se aleja creyendo que mis palabras son una burla. Va a retirarse y es ahí...cuando siento perderlo que extiendo mi mano. Acorralo su cuerpo entre mis brazos sin darme cuenta, sin pedir explicaciones o dar excusas, lo beso.

Al principio no hay respuesta, ¿Cómo podría si lo estoy···?

Se mueve, ligero, pero lo hace. Me deja un cosquilleo. No me separo, quiero más del contacto. Ese movimiento aunque mínimo es el permiso que me hace falta. La llave que desata las cadenas que me cargo encima.

Mi cuerpo se interpone contra el suyo. Lo empujo, lo mando más contra la pared. Acorralo está el fondo su voluntad. Mis labios contra los suyos ejercen más presión, mas contacto, mas intimo el instante...

¿Algo ha cambiado?

Desearía decir no, pero sí.

Ha crecido.

Puedo notarlo, soy consciente. Cada vez que lo veo su silueta tiene una forma que reconocería aun si estuviera en las sombras.

Si me ponía a pensar, podía recordarlo con claridad. Su rostro no era el único que se dibujaba. Tal vez lo primero que veía pero no lo único.

Sus labios son igual de dulces, igual de suaves... pero el tamaño ahora me equivale. Mi boca ya no es la única que puede devorar a la otra. Avanza y yo retrocedo. Es una lucha que me ínsita a pelear más.

Su cuerpo me llama y ya no trata de resistir el impulso de la fuerza del mío.

Ya no encuentro la vacilación. En vez de ello hay aventura, fuerza y pasión.

¿Qué sucede?

Me consume, es fuego quemándome la piel y yo deseo más. Mis labios, las manos escuecen, de pronto soy yo el tiembla.

¿Acaso ya no quiero parar?

Necesito más.

El hecho de que esté prohibido me hace desearlo con más ansia.

Poseerlo. Dominarlo. Profanarlo.

¿Controlar el ansia de querer más?

No. Expandirla. Sin control. Sin límites.

Sus sentimientos tan suyos como míos, han crecido de forma e intensidad también.

¿Por qué a pesar de que tengo prohibido tocar esa piel?

Me quema con solo verla, imaginarla que la toco.

-ahha hhas –suelta al llevar para atrás la cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba?

Ya no era casi consiente. Mis manos van a su rostro y quiero acercarlo de nueva cuenta a mí.

-Eren –me habla y en sus ojos encuentro una amenaza que me llama de maneras distintas a antes.

"No te atrevas dejar de besarme".

Mi frente y la suya están a solo milímetros y que decir de esos labios que están cada vez más cerca de rozarse y encender las llamas de nuevo.

Y como no caer en la tentación de ellos, pero...

Cierro los ojos, y dolor que desapareció hace instante vuelve.

El tiempo corre.

-Quédate aquí hasta que diga que corras –le digo.

Levi me mira, esa vista resignada ha vuelto y mis labios se han sellado por hoy. Lo entiende, lo sabe, está bastante consiente de la situación.

Mis palabras era el claro mensaje de: "No me abandones." Que le entregaba en silencio.

Salgo del almacén y lo primero que llego a sentir es remordimiento, culpa. Ganas de volver dentro, de verlo de nuevo, esas lágrimas invisibles en mis ojos lo reclaman, reclaman su imagen de nuevo iluminando mi mente y los días.

Ganas de volver a besarlo. De no soltarlo, de apartarme por nada en este maldito mundo.

Llego al piano antes que al atril, recojo las partituras. Una está rota y otras con marcas y huellas de pies. Lo recojo todo y amontonó en el mismo, entonces llega Mikasa.

-Eren –giro a verla ingresar por la puerta.

-Ya acabo. –le informo cogiendo las partituras para ir a mi mesa y meterlas dentro del maletín.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Acá. –respondí, seco y natural. Ese es mi tono de momento. Hablar como una persona la quitaron la vida o bien un esclavo al servicio de Mikasa.

-No te vi –se oye calculadora, como siempre.

-Estaba en el almacén arrinconando cosas. –meto las ultimas cosas en el maletín y estoy por cerrarlo cuando...

-¿Dejaste tirada tus partituras por alguna razón? –Suspiro.

Un interrogatorio. Pensé que dejaría pasar por alto esto, pero está visto que no le puedo tomar el pelo. Su radar de infidelidad esta prendido al máximo conmigo, y para desgracia mía, tenía que serle infiel con la persona que se robó mi corazón.

¿Puede eso llamarse infidelidad?

Ella me ha atado y obligado a serle fiel.

Pero Levi, él no me obliga a nada y mi corazón le sigue siendo fiel. Aunque a sus ojos sea traidor.

-...Oí un estruendo. Los violines se caían, tuve que correr. –hablo, ella entrecierra los ojos. No soy bueno diciendo mentiras, pero inventando escusas...

Mikasa no lo cree por completo y se encamina al almacén, el corazón me salta. Levi esta...

A pesar de que quiero correr no lo hago. Me quedo ahí. No puedo poner bajo evidencia a Levi. Es un chico listo, debe haberse escondido.

Mikasa abre la puerta del almacén, enciende la luz y no hay nada más que lo que dije. Instrumentos. Quiero suspirar, pero eso nos delataría.

Levi no me hiso caso, y estaba feliz de que no lo hiciera.

Tomo un trago de agua, dejo el maletín en la mesa y salgo del escritorio, camino unos pasos al almacén, casi a unos diez pasos de ella.

-Mikasa –le digo sereno para hablar, y ella gira hacia mí.

-Si no vas a creerme –extiendo las manos a ambos lados, me tocaba hacer mi parte después de que Levi había escapado. Seguir con la farsa. Volver la mentira una verdad

-¿Por qué no me revisas? Y te convences –le reto, firme en mi convicción de probar una inocencia que no era cierta.

Ella regresa a mí, caminando sus pasos de vuelta sin prisa. Volviendo dócil su rostro,.. Ocultando esos colmillos de víbora. Toma las orillas de mi saco y los va acomodando.

-Lo siento Eren. –me pide disculpas y va deteniendo sus manos en mi pecho -...Sabes que confió en ti, pero...

-Pero –repito mis ojos se entrecierran. -¿Viniste hoy a verme porque razón?

-Solo quería visitar a mi novio, ¿no puedo? –me suelta.

Está claro. No le creo. Ella sabía sobre esto. Cierro los ojos.

-Te enteraste que Levi vendría a verme hoy –digo y ella me mira con intensidad, continuo -... Viniste porque te sentiste amenazada Mikasa.

Ella se queda muda. Abro los ojos para verla, y solo verla me basta para saber que mi teoría era cierta. Mikasa siempre ha sido una mujer calculadora...

Y yo... yo lo conozco bien, también como a mí, y no me di cuenta hasta hace dos años...

Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes... pero un "Tal vez" no resolverá las cosas.

Me doy vuelta, cojo mi sacó en el respaldar de la silla

-No tienes de que preocuparte, -digo al poner en mi antebrazo el saco y coger mi maletín con la otra mano. –Para los ojos de Eren jaeger, tu prometido –la veo a la cara -...Levi jeager sigue siendo su hijo

Claro que lo que decía era mentira. Una mentira que nos mantendría vivos. A salvo.

Avanzo rumbo a la puerta y Mikasa interpone sus manos en mi brazo, el que carga el maletín y está harto de arrastrarla como cadenas. Por días, meses, años... lo he hecho.

He mentido y he dicho cosas crueles a Levi y mis amigos, por ella, por su culpa... por su codiciosa... por quererme de esa forma no correspondida.

En el pasado tal vez la quise, pero ahora, le odio...ella se encargó de que la odiara.

-Eren, lo que quiero es tu amor –me dice, pero yo me quito sus manos de encima.

-No. –Digo dándole la contraria y aclarándole su confusión -...Tú compraste mi amor Mikasa.

Dicho esto, esto lo que tengo para decirle.

Allá, afuera con la gente puedo ser su novio... pero aquí, entre nosotros ella sabe bien lo que ha hecho.

Sabe que no la perdonare, que no la quiero y por sobre todo, que la uso.

Como ella ha estado usándome todo este tiempo.

**...*...**

**Hola! xD ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que estén disfrutando este año nuevo... jejeje, las extrañe. *Nana se pierde y nadie la encuentra oknoooo***

**Regresando al Fanfic:**

**Ahhh! Primer capítulo del Arco de Levi y ya lo extraño,... Nana sufriendo el "Te extraño" de Eren.**

**Bueno,...No sé si soy solo yo, pero de veras que lo extrañe.**

**Wwwiiiiiii! No sé porque me esta emocionando tanto actualizar este fic en que la temática esta tan tensa.**

**Esto capitulo sirve también para ambientar las cosas. Y conocer las verdaderas intenciones, tanto de Mikasa, como de: Eren.**

**No me lo peguen, no es malo. Hasta haciendo lo que puede para proteger a Levi, lo que le dicta el corazón a pesar de que ello a los ojos de Levi (y todas) está mal.**

**Algo así, como: "El Fin justifica los medios".**

**El fin de Eren, obviamente será quedarse con Levi 7w7r**

**En este capítulo se vio, lo que Eren "ha sentido" estos dos años.**

**Falta la versión de Levi, y las consecuencias que eso traerá *va por su cloro***

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Las extrañe~~**

**Se me cuidan...**

**Nana-chan.**


	32. Capitulo 32 Monstruo

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

**Capítulo 32: **Monstruo

[Levi narra]

Dos años viviendo en un infierno constante.

¿Cómo describirlo?

¿Qué palabras pueden convencerte totalmente de que estoy así?

Herido.

No hay sangre, pero si dolor. Esos cubren primariamente un daño corporal.

Destrozado, tortura, condena...

Ahg, a la mierda. No soy tan dramático.

Pero...

Hay silencio y yo no encuentro palabras. No las hay. No las tengo.

Yo...

Yo...

Yo...

Yo... únicamente...

¡¿Qué mierda quiero?!

¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué necesito? ¿Qué me hace falta para que el dolor desaparezca?

...Consuelo,... No lo creo.

...Apoyo... Estoy bien. Yo puedo levantarme solo.

...Animo... palabras absurdas, que solo duras instantes.

Yo...

Me hace falta...

Su calor.

Su voz.

...que siempre está presente y ahora ausente.

Me hace falta verlo.

Verlo una vez más antes de que acabe este día e inicie otro.

Mi cuerpo reacciona más rápido que mi voz, lo cual siempre ha parecido una ironía. Mi mano se posa en automático contra mis ojos cerrados.

La cabeza gira, o lo hacía, al suelo. Estoy sentado en esta silla desde hace horas, pero recién ahora mi cuerpo la percibe y me hace consiente de que tengo las piernas cruzadas en el asiento.

Aún tengo presente... ese sentimiento...

Me hace falta... sentirlo, más cerca... más junto a mí...

Yo... Necesito a Eren.

Yo...Extraño tanto a ese Idiota.

Eren... Te echo de menos, te... te hecho tanto de menos.

Si la tarea que le hubieran encargado hubiese sido "ignorarme".

Lo hacía de maravilla.

Al menos en el campo del amor. Cada día... era una nueva excusa.

Para él estos años, solo he sido... su hijo.

Si alguna vez me vio de forma diferente, pues...poco a poco fue desapareciendo esa idea...

Día tras día fue borrándome de sus exceptivas... De sus recuerdos...

Recuerdos... en que lo besaban, eran tabú para él.

Dentro y fuera de la casa,... era su hijo.

Su hijo Levi.

Aquel que recogió y cuida con el alma.

Nada más.

Me arrancan de su lado... Le arrebatan de mis manos

Ahora... de esta forma si... ya puedo creerlo... Creer que nos hemos separado.

Ahora si... Puedo creer esa distancia entre nosotros.

Temiendo lo peor sin tener conocimiento de porque... porque Eren escogiste el peor infierno, en vez del cielo.

¿Por qué estamos obligados a pasar por esto?

¿Tiene algún propósito?

¿Vale tanto la pena este sacrificio para ti, Eren?

¿Qué ganamos?

¿Habrá un final?

¿Seguirás ignorándome?

¿Hasta cuándo?

¿Hasta cuándo prolongaremos el dolor?

¿Estas esperando algo?

¿Yo... debo seguir esperando?

-Señorito Levi... -me interrumpe un hombre de cabello atado, por como se ve una cola de caballo.

Excluido de una charla, excluido en mi propio hogar cada día.

-Huh, disculpe... ¿Cómo dice? -vuelve a preguntar.

-¡COUNG! -Exclama ruidosamente hanji, para que salga de mi cabeza. Y responda a la pregunta. Pero joder, mierda... ni siquiera le había tomado la mínima atención desde que se abrió el segmento en la cadena de oyentes. Ignore todo, excluyendo los gritos de hanji segundos antes de que el letrero al costado se encendiera en rojo, diciendo "Al aire".

La observo ya que no para de hacerme señas. Mike se abstiene de todo esto, estando cruzado de manos y con los ojos cerrados en lo que parece ser una negativa a mi persona.

-Parece que el vocalista esta algo distraído hoy -diserta, y se dedica a observar ahora, netamente a hanji -Por lo que la señorita hanji nos comentaba usted y ella han sido amigos desde hace por los menos siete años ¿no?

Le asiento. Lo cual no parece complacerlo, por lo que hanji intercede.

-Claro, levi y yo tenemos siete años de una larga, y duradera amistad -

Le responde zoe, chillando y tratando de agarrarme del cuello en la cabina. No estoy hecho para este tipo de cosas. Llevo respondiendo estas preguntas inútiles y cosas que las fanáticas quieren saber media hora.

"¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué no le gusta? ¿Has visitado muchos países? ¿Siempre te ha gustado cantar?"

Había alguna, que otra que eran "acoso público" como: "Le queda bien las vendas blancas en el rostro, pero se ve mejor con las negras" "Me da su teléfono" "Su dirección en e-mail es..." y demás, pero la que ocasionó que yo estuviera vacilante fueron:

"¿Tienes pareja? ¿Se ha enamorado Levi-san? ¿Todas sus canciones están inspiradas en alguien?"

La verdad era obvia... pero ¿Cómo debería responder?

_"Si, estoy enamorado. Muchas de las canciones que he escrito son para esa persona... persona que considero mi pareja pero que...pero que..."_

Suelto un agonizante suspiro. Mientras mis compañeros siguen con las preguntas y yo cuento los segundos para salir de este asfixiante lugar. Cierro los ojos.

_"Levi. Lo siento...Pero no puedo"_

Su voz... no sale de mi cabeza, a pesar de que...

-Levi -me codea hanji.

-Que tanto jo··· -mi boca es silenciada por las manos de hanji. Abro los ojos, pero no basta. Ella se exalta y comienza a reclamar.

-¡Levi no puedes decir malas palabras al aire! -giro los ojos, en lo que sus manos me sueltan

-Tks.

-Bien... -dice el locutor tratando de salir del incomodo silencio que surge después -Señorito Levi, la audiencia quiere conocerlo un poco más...

Observo al locutor, me clava la mirada. Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Quisiera contarnos un poco más sobre su persona?

-No -.

Hanji suspira, queriendo pegarse una mano en la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien! Ya lo escucharon queridos radios oyentes... Esa fueron las palabras de nuestra afamada banda NO NAME! No se olviden que lo escucharon por aquí, radio Amanecer con ustedes les regalo un gran día, hasta la tarde.

No hace falta decir más, después del "estamos fuera". Me pongo de pie, hanji toma de inmediato mis manos en lo que el locutor y Mike observan papeles.

-Levi, no corras tan rápido.- Observo su dedos firmes alrededor de mi muñeca -...Aun no hemos checado las canciones y...

-Están listas. Los tramites no. Voy con Zackly para organizar la salida y el regreso a Alemania.

-Levi, estamos en california... No quieres turistear un poco antes de... -me suelto de su agarre.

-No son vacaciones hanji -trata de objetar algo más, aunque para ello ya estoy por fuera de la cabina.

Más tarde, hemos llegado al hotel donde nos hospedamos de llegada al país. Tomo una ducha para sacarle el olor a mierda de todo el día, y estar listo para el vuelo de regreso en unas horas.

-Levicienta no tardes tanto con el jabón -escucho su canto por detrás. Iba silenciarla con mi puño de no ser porque ya estoy dentro del baño.

Libero el agua, dejándola correr. Sumergiéndome en ella, quedando empapado y prosiguiendo con el aseo.

El vapor me rodea. Bajo la vista al suelo, apoyando mis manos en la pared del baño.

_"Levi quiero..._

_No, necesito que sepas una cosa..."_

Vierto el shampoo en mi cabeza, comenzado con los masajes. Cierro los ojos en el proceso y termino de escucharlo.

_"...Todo, todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Por favor,... No olvides eso."_

En realidad, ¿Es por mi bien?

¿Es por mí?

¿Me amas?

...¿Aun... sigues amándome?

_"Hace dos años hubo un rumor esparcido entre sus fans... Uno en el que declaraban que usted abiertamente confesaba sus sentimientos a una persona dentro del publico... La cual dijo y cito; "__Robo mi corazón__"..._

_Me dedicaba a verlo con aspereza en la entrevista._

_Esta duda ha estado llenando de interés a la farándula por dos largos años en los que usted solo declaro "__No es de su incumbencia__", díganos señorito Levi, ¿Aun está enamorado de "esa" persona?"_

_Me quedo mudo._

_"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué tanto misterio con esa pareja suya? ¿Es un amor prohibido acaso?"_

¿Qué hago yo ahora?

¿Qué hago con todo lo que tengo dentro?

¿Con estas preguntas?

Preguntas que refrescan el dolor y remueven la pena.

¿Qué debo hacer con la incertidumbre y la tortura?

En los silencios de Eren y no respuestas.

¿Qué hago?

Si...Hecho de menos sus besos, sus caricias, esas ligeras y tersas caricias... llenas de calor, amor, inocencias...

Esas que buscan protegerme y no dañarme.

¿Qué hago cuando me preguntan por él?

¿Por la causa de mis letras llamándole en las canciones?

¿Con las miles de preguntas y mensajes en esos escritos?

Ocultarlo más... Ya no puedo.

Pesa, pesa... mucho.

Todos estos percances me alejan de Eren sin que yo quiera. Me obligan a esperar y ser paciente.

Bajo la mano y me enderezo en la ducha. Abro los ojos. El agua cae a mi alrededor, por mis costado, por la espalda, todas se trazan una ruta hacia el suelo.

La verdad, estoy mal... Sufro sin poderlo gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Si Eren... Me haces falta.

Tú me haces falta maldito. ¡Tú y solo tu...!

Si lo llego recordar... Si solo recuerdo algo. Aunque sea un mínimo detalle de sus caricias, sus tratos conmigo o solo su aroma, ya...

_"Levi. Lo siento... lo siento tanto"_

Ya quiero que volvamos a hacer lo mismo.

Retomemos en lo que dejamos y continuamos viviendo ese tiempo que se convertirá en bellos recuerdos.

En la época que era feliz y no lo sabía.

Esta distancia me llena de ansia para dejar de experimentarla y probar... desear, aminorar más el tiempo en el que ya estemos juntos.

Abro la boca, dejando escapar un suspiro leve.

_Eren tiene un plan._

.

[Al día siguiente -Residencia Jaeger. Levi narra]

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Donde lo vi durmiéndose en la silla de la cocina. Idiota.

Me sale con su torpe escusa al verlo, de que lo desperté.

-Estás cansado -le rebato. Era obvio que sí.

_Cansado de decir mentirás Eren..._

Hoy a las cinco y media. Le iba a demostrar, que no importaban todas las mentiras que me ha dicho estos años yo...

_"No te amo Levi"_

Me paralizo apenas trasluce el recuerdo, susurrando en mis oídos esas cuatro palabras.

_Hay una razón._

Me convenzo.

_...Yo sé que sí. Eren tiene un puto plan._

Eren se pinta una sonrisa en la cara, cuando la ve. Se ve feliz y obliga a los de su alrededor a creer que está conforme con ella cuando está a su lado.

...Con lo que se dé el... y el tiempo solo me lo ha confirmado.

_Eren, no le ama. _Es una máscara, la que se pone a diario.

-Tks... -Lo entiendo.

_Estos años, fueron un calvario... Pero..._

_Mucho ha cambiado ahora. Ya No soy el mismo._

_A pesar de todo... Eren sigue confiando en mí._

_Es mi turno de que yo confié en él._

Esos pensamientos, armaron la canción en mi cabeza. Misma que cante en la noche, con Eren a mi lado.

Eren me...

_"Te he visto crecer..._

_...Con el paso del tiempo me enamore de ti Levi, siendo tú mi hijo..._

_Me volví más egoísta...Te quise para mí y···"_

No eres el único que está siendo egoísta, idiota.

Eren eres mío, MÍO y de Nadie más. Nadie lo tendría. Nadie lo tocara...

Yo no lo permitirá.

Eren es mío. Es mi fuerza, mi lucha... mi amor.

Él tiene... Él sea robado mi corazón.

De apoco, con ternura... con devoción y amor...

Ha plantado muy en lo profundo de mí esa semilla de amor, esa que protejo. Aquello por la que todavía aun no me rindo.

Por la que sueño todavía en alcanzar un final feliz.

Mis dedos pasaban por las teclas del piano de cola en su estudio.

_Eren escúchame..._ pensaba con el fervor de la música en el aire..._He crecido._

Mi vista para en las teclas, cuando se niega a verme.

_Idiota... No era necesario, recorrer a esa basura del "No te quiero Levi"._

_Eren, yo..._

-...Yo hare realidad tu deseo -voy cantando. Sus ojos se aguantan.

_Lo sabes ¿o no?_

_...Confió en ti, Eren._

Aunque me intriga la razón de porque no fue capaz de contarme sus planes.

Pero me está llorando como, como un mocoso.

-Después de los que hemos pasado ninguna barrera es capaz de distanciarnos

Reafirmo una vez más, que no importan ninguna de sus mentiras. Todo fue dolor, y fui preso de ese remordimiento mientras estuve ciego pero ya no más.

-...Tan solo espérame y volveré a tenerte en mis brazos... Y Nunca más. Nunca más te dejare ir

Antes no quería verme, ahora no para de hacerlo. _Victoria._

-Nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte.

_Estoy apostando por tu estrategia Eren._

Pongo mi fuerza, mi persona a tu disposición. _No me falles._

-Te amo -confieso, y no soy el único. Escucho la voz de Eren repitiendo mis palabras. Confiesa... todo.

_Otra vez, otra vez... quiero más de su amor._ Sonríe y lo hace para mí.

-Entonces, cuando enfrente el destino -canta, esa estoica voz que ha usado por estos años se la escucha recuperar algo de su brillo.

_Vas a desacerté de ella._

_Mikasa... échala de tu vida._

_Tú me perteneces, se lo gritare de ser necesario._

-Me escucharas, escucharás mi corazón gritando tu nombre.

Esa mirada que me está dedicando. Estas promesas que nos hacemos en silencio, me las estoy creyendo.

-Volverán a verse otra vez. -finalizo sin dejar de verlo, a un par de milímetros de su rostro y el mío.

_Eren va a amarme._

Pero justo antes de que se concrete todo. El estorbo, esa mierda que ha estado atorada entre nosotros aparece reclamando su nombre.

Aunque tenía la iniciativa de escapar fuera del salón con él. Eren opta por escondernos en el almacén.

Por suerte, no nos descubre la vieja loca esa... pero...

Cuando estuvo a punto. Eren temblaba...

Esa mujer lo intimida.

Cuando estoy comentando sobre ello, Eren olvida los nervios y se pone a reír a carcajadas de un comentario que hice de ella, por lo visto no solo lo pensé.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

No le encontraba ninguna gracia a la situación.

De no ser... porque nos meteríamos en más problemas, que le hubiera cortado la garganta o uno de sus dedos a la Mikasa esa...

-Esto es...dolorosamente divertido -me respondía a carcajadas, poniendo una mano a la cabeza.

Es idiota. No puedo entenderlo.

Me largaba, tenía suficiente de esta mierd-a.

Me besa, y ahí acaba todo.

No, diría que empezó.

Dejo la sorpresa caer y me muevo contra él.

Ya no estoy conforme.

No con un roce. No con sus simples, pero robustos labios sobre los míos.

_¡Ya no soy un niño, maldita sea! ¡No vas a tratarme como uno!_

Avanzo un paso, en lo que el retrocede. Lo estoy provocando.

Empezaste Eren, ahora lo terminas Mocoso.

No hay necesidad de tanta redundancia, pero si me sorprende como Eren. Avanza de nueva cuenta cada uno de los pasos que lo hice retroceder, me lleva contra la pared. La espalda y la nuca se estrellan, a quien carajos le importa! ¡Dos años en los que Eren no me ha besado!

Una mierda que mi importa la delicadeza de su trato. Este momento será efímero, lo sé. Por lo que trato de disfrutarlo al máximo. Lo más que pueda, pero...

Mierda. Mierda, y más mierda.

Porque son tan dulces, tan anhelados, tan amables conmigo.

_"Deja de hacerme amarte, deja de hacer que te anhele... porque me enamoras de una forma tan suave"_

Es una vil trampa. Lo se... lo sé, y estoy cayendo redondito en ella.

No puedo. No puedo detenerme, y el tampoco, quiero más... más que esto... más que caricias, más que besos... MÁS.

En qué momento, sus manos apresaron mi cuerpo, en que momento mi cuerpo corresponde su movimiento, se alinean y se buscan.

Atrayente, fugaz, ardiendo...

Mis manos se enredan alrededor de su cuello. Impediré que se vaya.

Esa no parece ser su intención, el pecho me palpita y el suyo, el suyo no hace más que latir desenfrenado... ¿Qué?

La carne, simple piel se descarapela con esos toques. Cada sector que toca... cada lugar en que me sujeta...

_Eren... sigue..._

Sus labios no sueltan los míos. Y el mismo instante en que lo haga lo morderé.

_Quiero probar... quiero..._

Mis manos repasan su rostro.

_Te quiero..._

_En este lugar sucio y pequeño... te quiero._

No tenía de darle valor a nada, a ninguna otra cosa, aparte de esta persona que me tiene en sus manos.

Cerré los ojos un momento, embriago de estas emociones. Y me suelta. Se aleja, aunque leve. Jadea, y su aliento golpea en mi rostro.

Mis manos aún están en su cuello. Y mis ojos lo miran fieramente, esperando por más.

Porqué lo veo, porque lo siento. Eren se está limitando, aquí, ahora, conmigo. Y no me gusta.

No te atrevas a dejar de besarme. Rugen con furia mi iris, el mensaje está más que claro.

Vuelve a tomar mi rostro con sus manos.

_Eso es... así está mejor._

Me inclino levemente a él. Tiene que continuar, aún hay una oportunidad de...

_"Quédate quieto. No hagas ruido. Y sal cuando te lo diga"_

Mis iris se relajan, y la vista decae.

_Lo comprendo_.

_No es el momento, ni el lugar._

Quedo dentro en lo que Eren organiza las partituras. Ella llega en poco y le hace preguntas. Eren responde, responde con mentiras.

"No te vi"

Yo lo veo a través de la luz que ingresa de la puerta entreabierta.

_Eren, mientes._

Mando la espalda contra la pared. Existe una ventana, es pequeña quepo dentro. Si me doy prisa, podre...

"Oí un estruendo, los violines se caían. Tuve que correr"

...Tú no corres ni el maratón, mentiroso. -bufo en mi mente.

_Estas mintiendo otra vez, y es para salvarme._

Trago amargo, estoy fuera. Cierro la ventana y los dejo solos.

_Violines ah... El primer instrumento que me enseñaste a tocar..._

_Que cursi eres, pero..._

Me detengo en bruto por fuera del lugar.

_...A este precio. Pequeño no es el significado._

_Y Aunque me ama, duele ver que se sacrifica._

_Me hace odiar el verme a salvo, vivir, estar libre..._

_...Tengo todo, gracias a que él está pagando el precio de mi felicidad._

_Pero eso..._

-A partir de mañana, todo será... diferente.

Camine el siguiente paso esperanzado en el mañana.

No lo sabía.

Mañana, todo se iría a la mierda.

.

Un día nuevo comenzó, una nueva discusión.

Mis ojos ardían en rabia mientras alzaba la voz.

-¡PORQUE NO MALDITA SEA! ¡DAME UNA RAZÓN!

-¡Levi no compliques más la cosas!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ECHARLA DE CASA?! -demando.

-No grites -pide, tratando de controlar la situación. Pero lo he acorralado a poco pasos de la cocina y exijo... exijo respuestas.

-¡Grito si quiero! -Consumo basto aire de mis pulmones -¡ECHALA DE CASA! ¡No la quieres! ¡Mikasa solo está estorbando entre nosotros!

Declaro abiertamente cada una de sus mentiras, y lo que realmente quiere. Ya estoy harto de las mentiras.

Soñaba con un mundo perfecto, uno en que esa mujer desaparezca de la vida Eren. Nos deje en paz de una buena vez.

-¡YA BASTA! -me grita y frunce el ceño. Se enoja conmigo por decir la verdad.

Esos deseos de ser libre, no son solo míos.

¡Él también quiere deshacerse de ella!

Entonces, porque... ¿Por qué la protege?

No lo entiendo.

Eren me elegía...

Eren me quiera...

Eren me besaba...

Ayer...a nuestros labios le sobraban las palabras para expresarse cariño, para saber que uno le correspondía al otro.

Ayer no vacilaban tanto sus ojos para decirme que sí.

Ayer me promete cosas...y hoy

¡Hoy me rechaza!

-¡Ella no te ha dado nada! ¡No te quiere Eren! ¡No te quiere!

-Levi, por favor... cállate...

-¡NO! -Me exalto se va acumulando la rabia no solo en mis ojos, sino en mi cuerpo y manos también

-Yo te amo ¡Tú me amas! -Lo veo fijamente sin dejar que sus ojos escapen de mi vista -Si quieres que esto funcione ¡DESHAZTE DE ELLA!

Empírico le grito con mi último aliento desbordándose. El pecho esta que me sube y baja. Me mira aun con duda, y responde.

-Levi, yo no puedo hacer eso-.

La misma puta respuesta que ha estado repitiendo una mil veces estos dos años.

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué putas estás jugando?!

-Levi... -tarta de interrumpirme pero no lo dejo.

-Si estuviste castigándome estos años por haberme comportado como un idiota y obligarte a casarte con esa arpía ¡Lo siento! Pero ¡Ya aprendí la lección! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO EREN!

-Mikasa no tien···

-¡Es ella a quien realmente amas!

-No, pero···

\- ¡PARA QUE ME BESASTE ENTONCES! – Mi puño se estampa con su barbilla y lo manda al suelo, casi el segundo siguiente que arrugue el ceño y solté esas palabras.

Abre los ojos, pero no es capaz de darme una respuesta. Igual que en los pasados dos años. Me oculta cosas, que no es capaz de decirme.

Se dedica a frotar la mejilla colorada de rojo que le he dejado. Yo avanzo un paso a su persona viendo que se está poniendo de pie de nuevo.

-Lev···

-¡Ya detenlo! ¡Fui suficiente Eren! ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS!

He sido paciente, necio, terco, obstinado ¡He confiado en el a ciegas!

Pero esto ya es insoportable.

¡¿Para qué me hace ilusiones?!

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ...Me amas y me rechazas, me cantas canciones, me besas a escondidas, me confiesas que me quieres, me miras como si deseas comer de a poco, me haces promesas absurdas, -apretó más los puños -¡Y luego LA ELIGES A ELLA!

Escupo las palabras como su vomitara cada silaba.

-Levi ya basta, -alza la voz y avanza un paso -Eso no es así... Yo no estoy eligiendo a ninguno ¡Quiero protegerte y no te das cuenta!

-¡Puedo protegerme solo!

-No, tu no... -calla de pronto.

-¡¿Tu no que?! ¡Termínalo! -los ojos de Eren vacilan abajo y al costado, odiándose a sí mismo por cómo empezó. Y hasta asumo arrepentido de lo que dijo.

-Dilo, fuerte y claro ¡DÍMELO! Quiero oírlo...

Quiero oírla verdad. Sigue callado. Se niega a hablar.

Mis uñas se entierran en la palma de mis manos.

_"Levi no..._

_Levi no puedo..._

_Levi no te quiero..."_

Las múltiples mentiras que me ha dicho, ¿Cuál usara esta vez?

Agacho la cabeza, mis cabellos me ocupan la visión.

Ya no...

Yo no...Debía hacerme tantas ilusiones.

No debí esperar tanto, nada de nadie.

_"No eres lo que Eren necesita"_

_"...Si no puedo ser su idóneo, soy un estorbo"_

Esa es la realidad.

La forma de ver del mundo... es cruel, imparcial e inhumana.

Desde un principio yo... me ido enamorando de Eren, poco a poco... mientras más pasaba el tiempo... Me ido convenciendo... solo yo ¡solo yo he estado conservando estos sentimientos y el···!

-Quieres deshacerte de mí ¿no? -llego a la conclusión por mi cuenta.

Soy un peso, gasto... y problemas cada fecha, por el mismo tema durante horas, días, semanas y años.

Yo he estado...

-¡Entonces dilo! -No hay respuesta. -Dime que no me quieres otra vez ¡Haz lo verdad! Di que todo no fue más que una ilusión mía, que yo fui el único que se enamoró... Pues sigo siendo un crio... alguien en definitiva no puede ser pareja tuya... Dime que la prefieres a ella y no a mi Eren,... Anda, dilo... es fácil... Destrózame...

Su rostro y el silencio me bastan para confirmar que no puede creer nada de lo que le estoy diciendo.

Le digo lo que tiene que hacer para que lo deje en paz y ya no lo moleste con más de este romance.

Las palabras duelen cuando te las dicen alguien que te importa. Y Eren, Eren me importa mucho.

Lo amaría, aun si decidiese dejarme solo.

No puedo obligarlo a que me quiera si realmente no me ama.

El mundo se me cae a pedazos.

Tan grandes o pequeños, todos de bajos de mis pies.

Aterrado y sin mirar abajo, vértigo de ya no poder conservar la verticalidad y caer en cualquier instante al suelo. Temor... miedo de dejar ir. Liberarlo de mí, de acabar perdiéndolo todo en un instante.

"Ahr" ese insulso sonido es el único que parece escapar de su boca, mientras mis lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas, calientes. Quemándome la piel y hacerme sabiente de que estoy llorando frente a él.

Aun con el orgullo destrozado y el valor que ahora me falta elevo la vista para verlo. Mi alma va fragmentándose poco a poco.

-...Haz que crea que ya no me amas, divídeme el corazón en dos ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!

En mi reclamo soy tomado en sus brazos, me da un abrazo. Tan fuerte, reconfortante y a la vez doloroso.

Idiota, ¿Qué haces?

Esto... esta no es forma de...

_Te abrazare hasta que el dolor desaparezca,_ ese era su lema. De esa forma tan cobarde y sutil le hacía frente a la cosas. Y de la misma forma yo me había enamorado.

De ese caprichoso intento de fuerza, de la dependencia del otro y creer ciegamente en un sobrevenir mejor.

El dolor es de momento... pero es este momento, cuando duele...

Arrugo mi frente, sin dejar escapar nada más que la irritación en mis cristalinos ojos.

-No...No hagas eso...

-Lo siento Levi, No te amo como debería,... pero no quiero verte sufrir

Los brazos recorren un centímetro más, enredando mi cuerpo al suyo.

..._Tú, eres la razón por la que sufro Eren_.

Elevo la vista, despejando parte de mi rostro de su pecho para verlo. Un par de lágrimas secas siguen resbalando. Aclaran mi vista. Lo miro, lo miro con odio. Una mirada envenenada, amenazante, horrible. La misma que les he dedicado a mis enemigos.

-Esa mirada hostil, -me habla sosegado en su pecho -...Es la misma mirada de cuando nos conocimos.

Me recuerda y yo termino por fruncir el ceño en su totalidad. Lo odio, recuerda esa estupidez aun después de que ha dicho que no va a corresponderme.

Me destroza, y luego es el mismo quien recoge los pedazos de mi ser para volverme a armar.

-Sí, mira -dice con un rostro relajado como el de un adolecente o un niño que observa un pajarito -...Mira como tu nariz se respinga cuando frunces el ceño así

_No me toques_, quiero decir, pero es una burda mentira.

Sigue sin decirme nada y llenarme de esperanzas, por eso... lo odio.

Siento silencio en mi interior, una horrible calma.

¿La tormenta acabo o recién empezara?

Dos corazones, un mismo latir. Físicamente imposible... pero es lo que ahora escucho, latiendo por dentro y golpeándome el pecho.

Ese corazón palpitante. Lleno de aflicción y errático. Bombeando oprimido hace rato y después entre la calma apacible.

Mi corazón es análogo en sus acciones, no para de latir por él... A pesar de saber que me está traicionando.

-Te odio. -le suelto sin más.

Y luego soledad, soledad creciendo entre los dos.

Mi respuesta no le asombra, su rostro cambia de expresión... no es aflicción, o dolor... acepta ese hecho, pero...

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, -me aconseja, descubriendo claramente que soy un mentiroso.

Pero eso sí, cada mentiroso tiene a alguien de entre todos que es capaz de ver su mentira.

Eren es el mío. Mi espantosa y horrible verdad. Mi verdugo.

-Eren... -me remuevo sin querer zafarme, por el contrario quiero aferrarme más. A esta persona que me hiere y me cura.

-...Yo haré lo mismo, -me declara sin verme, -...con él No te amo.

Se aparta entonces, y aunque no me lo dice todavía... lo entiendo.

_"Nadie sobrevive en el mundo diciendo siempre la verdad"_

.

[Eren narra]

-Levi, esper-a -Alcanzó a decir, pero ya es tarde. El empujón de su parte me hizo retroceder y hasta que yo le devuelva la vista. Levi ya ha cruzado la puerta de la casa con un fuerte portazo.

Seguirlo... debería seguirlo, y digo "debería" porque no lo haré.

Lo expondría a la furia de Mikasa.

Trato de calmarme, y es un trato... estoy seguro que no lo conseguiría. Mi cabeza arde más que de costumbre, el corazón y desorbitado ritmo palpitando en mi pecho. Las ganas de llorar... y las lágrimas que ya no salen.

Me encamino al sofá.

"Ella no te quiere ¡No te quiere Eren!"

-Levi -llevo mis manos contra la cara al recostarme de espalda en el sofá -...No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé... Sé muy bien que esa mujer...

Cierro los ojos, intento dormir. Dormir y hacerme consciente de que esta horrible realidad, es solo... Un sueño. Una gran pesadilla, que va a terminar.

"Dejar que el tiempo pase y ver que cosas es lo que trae"... Era tratado de alguna forma de seguir ese consejo.

El tiempo paso... Ya falta poco, muy poco para el bachillerato de Levi. Tan solo un poco, dos meses para que se termine el año. Una ultima batalla y ya...

-Ya podre amarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo en mis brazos, besarle y...

-Asique te besaste con el niño

Me lo dice, pero esa es el realidad una amenaza. Abro los ojos de forma imperativa. Dando un brinco para sentarme de forma brusca en el sofá.

-¡Mikasa! -mi rostro gira de inmediato a su posición.

En la puerta principal. Haciendo recién su entrada.

-Pero que desobediente eres Eren.

Me paralizo con sus palabras. No podía, ella no... No debía saber eso.

-Yo...

Será que... ¿se encontró con Levi al salir?

-Solo te pedí una cosa, Eren... -va ingresando a la sala -Y No pudiste hacerlo.

Deja el bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor, acercándose a mi con el mortal taconeo que dictaría mi sentencia.

-Sabes lo que sucederá ahora ¿no? -descubre su cuello, y la chalina cae a sus pies. -...A tu hijo adorado yo...

Sus labios se curvan con una macabra sonrisa. Abre su bolsa, saca el celular después de buscarlo por un rato. Esta discanto y me completa

-...Lo voy a destruir.

Camino de golpe a su persona. Sin pensarlo, ni la consecuencia, ni siquiera el miedo me hizo dudar para la acorralar a Mikasa contra la pared de mi sala. Sujetarla de un brazo obligandola a que suelte el aparato y caiga a sus pies. Y luego mi persona, elevando un puño a su persona.

Lo dije o no, tal vez no. Lo dejare en claro ahora.

A mi podía hacerme lo que quiera...

Tratarme como perro si es lo que desea, pero a Levi no le toca ni un solo pelo de su cabeza.

Peor aún lo amenaza cuando yo dispongo de fuerza suficiente para...

-No, no, no Eren -me canta al ver que mi puño tirita, en duda de si emplear o no la violencia para protegerlo.

-Si quieres que el bastardito de Levi siga viviendo cómodo en la almohada de oro que le bordaste, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El ímpetu se va y junto con ella mi fuerza de voluntad.

Lo que Mikasa busca es un esclavo.

Yo acepte ser el suyo por el bienestar de Levi, que pronto convertiré en mi pareja oficial.

Retrocedo tres pasos dándole su espacio. Si espera una disculpa, mi orgullo no me dejaría dársela. No dudaría ni un minuto de vacilación en saltar a defender lo que más me importa en la vida.

Ella sonríe, no puede hacer más que una curva con sus labios al ver que de nuevo inclino la cabeza.

Levi es mi fortaleza, pero también mi mayor debilidad.

-De rodillas -lanza la primera orden del día.

Me atreví a pasarme de listo y alzar la cabeza. Por lo que ahora va a humillarme. Recordarme que estoy atado a su persona. No soy nada, aparte de una herramienta.

Me arrodillo, cayendo de inmediato apenas toca mis hombros. El ligero temblor que siente mi piel bajo la tela de mi pantalón paso a supongo plano cuando la tengo delante. El peso de su mirada en mi nuca. Mi orgullo gruñe de rabia. Bajando la cabeza.

No me disculpare. No pediré disculpas. No las pediré. No las pediré.

-...besa mis pies.

Mierda. Debí pedir disculpas. Hubiese sido menos denigrante.

Si de por sí ya se sentía mal y ofendido mi ego, está ya rebaja en su totalidad a mi orgullo. Haciéndolo añicos.

Soy orgulloso e impulso, eso no lo niego. Pero si en este momento hago imprudencias el que pagara no seré yo.

Mueve el pie izquierdo en el que aprecio lo blanca, pálida. Tal vez esta tibia... es delicada y bien tratada. Pero nada, ¡nada! Quita que...

Lo hago rápido y escatimando más detalles en el contacto. No es agradable. Es repugnante lo que me obliga hacer.

Aun plasmándolo en una idea. Esto ya no tiene perdón alguno.

Cargar el peso de una persona en tu espalda, ¿es duro no?

Imagínate ahora cargar con el mundo entero en las espaldas, ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Cuánto cuesta aunque sea solo dar un paso?

Sacrificio, no hay victoria sin que exista previamente este. La libertad de la persona que amo, de Levi...tiene un precio alto.

Si no lo quisiera, no estaría rebajándome a recostarme en el fango con tal de que el paso sobre mi sin mancharse.

Decírselo a Levi, se enojaría conmigo. Ponerle consciente del peligro... le dará a Mikasa el poder de influir miedo, en mi persona, en la suya.

Su poder, ese... le durara poco. Si es consciente de ello o no. No me interesa. He sido su títere dos años, pero el año se acaba. El bachillerato de Levi está cerca.

Cumpliré con mi parte y espero que ella con la suya.

-Eren -coge mi mentón y eleva mi rostro al suyo. Se ha puesto de cuclillas para observarme a sus pies.

-...Bésame -cierro los ojos, consciente de que ella dará el primer paso. Se inclina, su aliento tan cerca va a producirme náuseas, mareo y posterior cólico, de por si esto ya es...

_\- Hey, disminuye el ritmo... ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? -_El timbre de mi móvil comienza a sonar.

Froto mis ojos entonces. Parpadeando de dos a tres veces, descubro que aún estoy recostado en el sofá.

Pongo una mano sobre mi cabeza,...que pesadilla tan horrible, aunque no está tan lejana a la realidad.

_\- Sí, tengo miedo, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres de mí?_

Continúa sonando la llamada entrante. Oh, mierda.

Llevo mis manos al bolsillo trasero, sacando el artefacto, pero ya colgó. Solo me queda ver el nombre en pantalla.

-Armin.

.

[Levi]

Dos años, ¡dos putos años de vivir esta mierda!

_Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy_

_Y no sabemos ni el por qué_

_Porque el amor se está muriendo ¡no!_

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué su respuesta no ha cambiado?

Si me amas Eren, ¿Por qué no...?

¡NO es justo! ¡Maldita sea, que no lo es!

He sido paciente, he esperado...

¡¿Que otra cosa me hace falta para que··· ?!

_Tantas parejas... que se aman hoy_

_Obscuras...y en su fantasía_

_Dos amores se reencuentran hoy_

_En todas las canciones y las poesías_

La patada que lanzo alcanzo a la tercera bocina en el cuarto. Enviándola al suelo, estrellando de forma ruidosa y quebrado parte de este. Pero aún queda un parlante más sonando, embriagándome en un ambiente frustración.

_Yo quería parar el tiempo, con tus ojos viéndome_

_Con las ganas de quedarme así, abrazándote_

_Y parar aquel momento, cada vez que tú te ibas_

_Yo quería, ¡Sí quería!_

No conforme con todo las ruinas que ocasiono, paso con las guitarras.

_Yo quería cambiar el mundo, pero el mundo es como es_

_Cuántas ganas de escarbar, dentro de tú alma_

_Yo quería tenerte, y que fueras para siempre de mi_

_Yo quería, ¡Sí quería!_

Sujetando una, me golpea la imagen de un recuerdo suyo.

De Eren y de mi... de ese necio sosteniendo una en manos y haciendo prestar oreja a su canción. ¡Yo quiero tenerte Eren!

_Tantos momentos, que se extrañan hoy_

_Tu olor, tu risa y tu alegría_

_Las cosas pasan, y así es el amor_

_Mas no lo entiendo, No lo acepto ¡No!_

Estrellando el cuerpo contra el suelo, la pared de cristal, mandando cristales en pedazos volando al otro lado, y luego al suelo. Una, dos y tres veces hasta destrozarlo y quedarme solamente con el diapasón a medias y el clavijero en mi mano.

No es suficiente.

_Y yo quería parar el tiempo, con tus ojos viéndome_

_Con las ganas de quedarme así, abrazándote_

_Y parar aquel momento, cada vez que tú te ibas_

Atajo el parador de las guitaras, después de haber destrozado el micrófono importándome un carajo si era o no de alta gama. Estaba lleno rabia, euforia, rechazo.

_Yo quería, ¡Sí quería!_

Iba a destrozar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Podía escucharse por fuera pasos y gritos de estudiantes alarmados por el ruido que ocasionaba dentro.

_Y yo quería, ¡Sí quería!_

Arranque la tabla de control arrojándolo al suelo. Posteriormente apoyaba mis manos en el espacio vacío donde deberías estar la tabla.

_Yo quería tenerte, y que fueras para siempre de mí_

-¡Levi! -escucho la voz de hanji, pero mis respiraciones siguen aceleradas. Aumentando ligeramente la temperatura de mi cuerpo

_Yo quería, ¡Sí quería!_

-¡Levi, ¿Qué estas···?! -llegan dos pares de pies más.

-Levi··· -Una es la voz de Mike y el otro la cara Smith seria.

Ignorando a los tres, mi vista se enfoca en uno de los violines a los costados del piano. El único de los instrumentos que no me atreví a destrozar.

-¡Levi! ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué locura haces?! -reclama hanji, pero yo ya tengo el violín en mis manos

-¡CALLETE! ¡No te importa! -Estoy por mandarlo al suelo, cuando escucho

-Que patético.

Me detengo y observo a Smith fijamente.

¿Cómo fue que me llamo?

-...Haces todo este alboroto por él, ¿no es así?

Suelto el instrumentó dejándolo caer al suelo. Hanji está dos pasos enfrente de su persona, Mike a mi costado. Avanzo hacía el.

-Levi ¡no! -chilla hanji en su defensa al ver que no dudo ni un segundo en encaminarme hasta el terrible y amenazante.

-¡Nhg! -Más no concreto nada. Mike por mi espalda me abraza, frenando mí avanza mientras el descarado de Smith sonríe.

-Maldito ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Atrévete a burlarte de mí otra vez Y TE VOY A MATAR! -vocifero -Carajo, ya suéltame Zacaríus

Contrario a hacerme caso, el observa a hanji o es lo que creo. En realidad está viendo a Erwin. El que con un ligero asentimiento procede a soltarme.

Libre no lo dudó ni un minuto, atravieso los tres a cinco pasos a su persona y doy el golpe en mandíbula que tanto reclaman mis nudillos.

-Te sientes bien con eso ya -me habla Smith en el suelo, sujetando su barbilla. Por su nariz corre un delgado hilo de sangre, que con facilidad de otro golpe certero yo podía hacerlo chorro. Entrecierro los ojos con verdadero odio.

-Ah Levi -se pone de pie -Ya ves lo duro que puede ser que la persona que ames te rechace y no le importe en lo más mínimo tu dolor

-¡Tú qué sabes sobre el amor! ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! Eren me... -arrugo mi frente bajando la cabeza

-¿Eren? -repite lastimera hanji

\- Te amo, puede ser... pero eso fue hace tiempo. Solo fuiste un entretenimiento para ese tipo, ¡No puedes llamar a eso amor!

Mis ojos de por sí ya están llenos de lágrimas. Eren no es así. El solo...

-¡No llores Levi! -demanda en alto, quien se a creído para...

Corre a mi dirección y me abraza. Me esconde entre su pecho y rodea cubriéndome totalmente con esos brazos. Me asfixia aquí a dentro y el solo dice.

-No lamentes el amor de ese hombre. -las manos mías están a los costados, inútil y sin función -Levi, no me mires atrás... tienes muchas cosas hacer todavía.

Me abraza, y yo... yo correspondo su abrazo. Acepto su consuelo, por ahora.

.

[Armin narra]

Eren me cito en esta cafetería, escogí una mesa afuera. No quiero armar mucho alboroto con todo lo que diré. Estamos solos en una de las mesas de la esquina. Hay por lo menos otras nueve mesas. Dos ocupadas, pero lejanas en el otro extremo.

Lo que vine a decirle no sé si mejore las cosas para él. Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo a merced de ella, en la boca del lobo sin nada con que defenderse. Eren ha sacado la cara por mi muchas veces, al menos ahora yo debo...

Llega, toma asiento. Todo en silencio y con un casi inaudible hola.

-H-hola -correspondo. Toma asiento y la cara de nuevo regresa a estar gacha. La mesera viene, le encargamos un pedido de dos cafés y nada más.

Por como lo veo, Eren no está ni tiene ánimos de armar revuelo. Parece derrotado. Lidiando una guerra solo, una de la que quiere desistir.

-Eren

-... -No hay nada más que silencio. Ni se ha quitado el abrigo. Observa sus manos en el vientre, sus ojos apagados y acompañados de orejeras. La bufanda en su cuello hasta está mal puesta. Sus labios tan juntos. Sellados, entendería que ni va a hablar por algún tiempo. Como si odiara lo que dijo, y ya no deseara usar más palabras.

Auto culpándose, castigándose en un ahuecado silencio.

-¿Eren?

Tiembla entonces, mi voz parece traerlo de vuelta... pero eso es más tortura para el que otra cosa. Eleva la vista, acuosa, cristalina, llena de redención, pesadumbre y abatimiento.

Su pecho se eleva y suelta un quejido para morderse los labios y como siguiente, abrir la boca. Y gritar, gritar todo lo que tiene que decir y ha estado callando.

-Eren, ¿Qué es lo qu···

-¡Levi! ¡LO SIENTO! No puedo decírtelo, No puedo amarte... Porque si lo hago, si cedo aunque sea un poco. Mikasa, ¡Mikasa te va a destruir!

Lo sabía, Mikasa ha estado...

-¡Me odiarías menos si lo supieras entonces! Si no hago esto, ella... se encargará de humillarte, apártate de mi lado para siempre ¡y quien sabe que otras cosas más sea capaz! No me odies Levi, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo permitir que te lastime. No si yo puedo evitar que te arruine la vida, tú tienes mucho por delante, mi vida ya está destrozada asique no me importa, pero tu... Tu Levi no eres mayor de edad todavía...No ganaras contra ella. No mientras yo me interponga en tu camino.

Su rostro se embarra en lágrimas que desbordan de su rostro ya sin más.

-Fue mucho pedir que la persona que me ame, confié en mi lo suficiente en mi para saber que no la estaría salvando mi cabeza si no la suya,... mientras yo duermo con el enemigo, ella se olvida de ti. Te protejo... ¡No te estoy traicionando Levi!

Tan espontáneos, efímeros son sus gritos que calan mi alma. Profundo. Esas palabras impresas de dolor y desesperación que me lanza, aunque no son para mi siento su peso.

-...Solo espérame, espérame un poco más. Apenas acabes el instituto, iré a por ti. ¡Huiremos si es lo que quieres! Solo... Confía un poco más...

-Eren... -llamo después de que se calla y me deja con esa confesión rondando en el aire.

Debí ayudarlo un poco más, lleva luchando solo dos años y yo...

-Lo siento Armin -De nuevo esa voz quebrada me habla, mientras está limpiándose las lágrimas con el mango de su chaqueta -...Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Gracias por escucharme.

Termina de limpiarse, y me mira. Me mira con una sonrisa nada forzada, pequeña pero con un poco más de confianza.

-Mikasa, es un monstruo -declaro.

-No -niega, estás ciego Eren -...Solo cometió el mismo error que yo, seguía enamorado de alguien que ya dejo de amarlo.

-No Eren -le contraigo y me mira -Mikasa es un monstruo y te quiere devorar.

-¿Qué? -Me hace un rostro confuso, bien. No me explique de forma conveniente. Giro al costado a la maleta que traigo, de donde seco un par de documentos para entregárselo a Eren.

-No quise decírtelo sin pruebas Eren -Espere a que las tomara, aun confuso -...Asique perdóname por haber tardado tanto

-¿De qué hablas Armin? -Sus ojos pasan de los papeles a mi persona -¿Qué es esto?

Esa pregunta me hace pensar en cómo fue que lo descubrí todo.

De inicio no quiera creerlo. Mikasa había sido amiga mía y de Eren desde hace mucho. A pesar de que ellos fuesen primos lejanos. Jamás llegue a molestarme por verme en medio.

Hace doce años atrás, incluso más antes ya era sabido para mí que Mikasa gustaba más de la compañía de Eren, que mía. Y que lo veía de formas que a mí no.

Y ocho años atrás, cuando me dijeron que se comprometieron no había pareja más feliz que ellos. Y aunque no fue perfecta. Eren sonría al ver que su futuro era alentador, aunque no glorioso. A pesar de estar en contra de la potestad y herencia de su padre, a cargo de cadena de hospital más prestigiada de la cuidad y parte de Japón. Por parte de su madre. Eren seguía su sueño de ser artista, y en ello Mikasa le apoya. Eso claro, hasta que decidió vengarse de la familia Jaeger.

Mikasa hizo cosas terribles, llena de odio. Acusando a Eren de interesado y retirándole su apoyo, y compromiso que acabo disuelto en esa época. No suficiente con ello...

Intento, intento reconquistar a Eren con mentiras.

No por nada. Se cumple los sueños.

Se me hizo muy extraño que la noche que Annie salía con Eren, fuese el día exacto que también hubiera venido a mí casa diciendo:

"Armin, yo también estoy enamorada de ti"

Y era feliz. Claro que sí. De cuando aquí, se cumplía que eso... la persona de la que estás enamorado, se da cuenta de que ella también lo está de tí.

No, eso no pasaba sin intervención de terceros. En este caso Mikasa. Ella le contó sobre mis sentimientos a Annie. Ella por fin se dignó a ver que era querida por una persona en este mundo, que no quería usarla. Sino darle felicidad.

Esa alegría me salió cara, pues quien termino pagando los platos rotos fue Eren. Sin Annie, el ya no tenía ninguna otra opción que optar por Mikasa.

Si no esta visto aun... Ella hizo trampa.

Le dijo sobre mis sentimientos a Annie para que ella me correspondiera y rechazase a Eren, para abrirse camino ella. Lo mismo hizo con Christa.

Comente mi idea, tiempo después de sopesarla. Y me topé con que Frida. Tuvo una charla con Mikasa. En la que ella le incentivaba.

"Permitirás que tu hermana menor se case con un hombre que no ama, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Yrmin es la mujer que ella quiere a su lado. No Eren."

Si, así era...Ella fue la traidora. No Levi. El solo fue daño colateral, no... no fue accidental...

Los sentimientos territoriales de ese niño, jugaron a favor de Mikasa. Hizo parte de su trabajo sin saberlo.

De lo único que se le pudo culpar es Sasha. No, ni aun así... Mikasa había...

-Estos son los sobornos escritos de que Mikasa le ha hecho a Sasha Braus hace dos años atrás.

-¿Sobornos? -murmura, y lo que me había costado conseguir que Sasha me lo confesará. Ella se predispuso a ayudarlo, todas en realidad... pero el "No", la negativa a su persona. Fue obra y manipulación de Mikasa.

_"Eres la última, porque así lo quisiste"_

Recuerdo con claridad lo que dije. Pues ahí confirme que ella... Ella era la que estaba perjudicando a Eren todo este tiempo. Abro los ojos.

-Eren, Mikasa te está traicionando.

-Eso es... imposible, ella está loca sí, pero···

-Ella quiere matarte -suelto. Se queda atónito. Lo sé, esto es difícil de creer. Pues Mikasa, es como una hermana de sangre para nosotros.

[Eren narra]

-...- No hay sonido. No logro articular nada. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Es cierto que la odio. Pero de ahí a que ella me...

Es que eso, no puedo... ella, ella...

-Eren -me llama, enfoco bien mis ojos en su persona, ¿Por qué Armin está diciendo estas cosas? ¿Son mentira, verdad? ¿Qué razón podría tener Mikasa para quererme bajo tierra?

Armin lee en mi rostro la pregunta indirecta que el hago y me da la respuesta.

-...Sus padres murieron por mano de obra de los Jaeger... -abro los ojos, ¿Qué mi padre qué? -Absorvieron sus empresas hace siete años atrás... Tu padre los llevo a la bancarrota. Esa fue la razón de su viaje a Kanto, en el que trataron de recaudar fondos, empezar de nuevo. Pero surgió el accidente y ellos murieron en el avión de ida. -Agacha la cabeza -Mikasa, te culpa por ello.

-Pero, eso... yo no tuve...

-Fíjate bien en la fecha -me señala con el dedo la fotocopia de un acto de defunción. "1 Abril", es la fecha de cuando...

-Coincide perfectamente con la fecha en que estuviste internado y Mikasa se alejó de ti, dejándote a tu suerte.

Esa era la verdadera razón entonces, la razón para que Mikasa desconfiara de mi. La otra mitad ya corre por parte de haberme enamorado de mi hijo, rechazándola a ella. Tratando de usarla a mi favor. Ella me...

-...Y aunque las fechas de defunción no se celebran quedan plasmadas en···

-Armin detente -le suplico -¿Qué tratas de decirme con todo esto?

Aun no le veo mucho sentido a todo. Ella sabe que yo no lo hice, ella nunca me a... manipulado si, mentido si... pero vamos. No la veo como mi verdugo. Me odia, eso está más que visto y es un odio compartido pero...

-Ella te ha mentido Eren -Ya lo sé Armin. -No solo está detrás de la herencia, está detrás de tu cabeza también -suelta alarmado -Ella te va a matar Eren

-Armin...Se bien que Mikasa es más calculadora y más chantajista de lo que parece, pero no una asesina.

-¡ELLA FUE LA QUE TE QUITO TODO EREN! ¡Ella le dijo a Christa, Sasha y Annie que te rechazaran! ¡De que otra forma se hubiera tenido una oportunidad contigo!

Me confunde,Mikasa no hizo nada en contra de mis parejas. Armin siempre ha visto cosas donde no es... desde niños le ha gustado inventar teorías, sasha aceptando sobornos... es sinceramente me parecía una tontería.

-Te equivocas Armin, fue Levi el que...

-Eso fue mi culpa -confiesa, ¿Qué?

Y es todo. El ultimo atisbo de duda. La escasa confianza que le tenía a ella, a mi mejor amigo, a mi familia, al mundo entero desapareció.

-Ella fue a verme Eren... -me habla, lo veo pero ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de entrecerrar los ojos. Mi mirada lo único que tiene es sorpresa y decepción.

¿Cómo era posible que durante tanto tiempo hubiese sido nada más que un peón en el juego de otros?

¿Han estado usándome? ¿Mintiéndome? ¿Desde cuándo?

-...después de su primera cita, me obligo a contarle todo sobre tu hijo y...

Consternado giro la cabeza a la calle, y me levanto en bruto. Fue suficiente, ya no quiero oír más.

La mayor amistad de mi infancia, le dio la ventaja sobre mi persona a Mikasa, para que ella me controle a su antojo. Mi amistad con el oficialmente acaba de romperse.

-¡Eren por favor! -me agarra del mango de mi brazo, echándose de panza sobre la mesa de café -Sé que ya es tarde para pedir tu perdón, pero te lo suplico. Ten cuidado con ella... Mikasa hará lo imposible por concretar su venganza.

Me lanza la advertencia y sin nada más que agregar me deja ir con un: "Lo siento, Eren. Fui un mal amigo para ti"

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi vida se cae a pedazos?

Siento que tarde o temprano seré devorado por un monstruo.

*‧° *✧ *‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*‧° *✧*

**¡Hola chicas! Deus, creo que esta vez sí me pase... Dos meses, merezco un golpe. Pero la verdad las prácticas del hospital me tenían atada de manos, y nos es que esté muy satisfecha con ello.**

***Le falta TQ (Técnica quirúrgica) y se quiere morir***

**Bueno, bueno... regresando con el Fanfic:**

**¡OMG, ya no podía con la tensión! *c muere***

**Este capítulo fue de muchas revelaciones... *revive* Aunque primeramente tenía la intención de que fuera "netamente" narrado por Levi y su perspectiva de los dos años, poco a poco fue cambiando... El metiche de Eren me provoco y termine soltando la lengua x'D**

**Neeee, yo sola me entiendo. Aunque cabe de decir que a partir de ahora, todo va a ser desenvolvimiento de trama, que ya se ha estado cocinando desde anteriores caps.**

**Los que siguen serán "Culminantes" para la pareja.**

**Y... Les tengo una mala noticia chicas, se nos va a acabando el fanfic.**

**Estamos en el último arco. En planes, y cálculo diré que empezare con el conteo de 10 a 1 para el final.**

**✿ ↓ ✿ Recta Final: 10 / 1 ✿ ↓ ✿ **

**Se me cuidan mucho, las amodoro *huye***

**Nana-chan.**


	33. Capitulo 33: Sentencia

_[Fanfic: Tienes Mi Corazón]_

**Capítulo 33: ** Sentencia. Parte 1: Recuerdos

"_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender"_

[Eren narra]

Aquella mañana fue pacífica, no pensé que se tornaría en algo tan catastrófico.

_"Eren, quiero hablar contigo"_

La voz de Levi, en calma me distrajo y tomo por imprevisto. Se me fue acercando apenas Mikasa se fue, cosa que no hacía, naturalmente iba a su cuarto y se encerraba ahí hasta la hora de ir al instituto.

_"Si, ¿de qué se trata?"_

Deje mi taza en el lavamanos y le prestaba atención.

_"Eren quiero saber...-_bajaba la mirada un momento, esta pausa no me está gustando y _-...cuando vas a echar a Mikasa fuera de la casa y de tu vida"_

Mi asombro fue grande, pues no esperaba que Levi me pidiera semejante cosa...

Ayer... Se suponía que ayer, Levi había entendido que las cosas tomarían un poco más de tiempo.

Creí que Levi me esperaría un poco más.

Cierro los ojos, y cruzo los brazos.

Al ser una indirecta, no debí pensar que Levi la hubiera entendido en su totalidad. Pues vivimos en el mundo real, no hay "situaciones perfectas", existen hechos.

Suspiro, debo aclarar ese error.

_"Levi..._ -tomo mi tiempo después de decir su nombre, sé que no se lo tomara bien cuando se lo aclare. Trato de minimizar el daño. Duele...decir la verdad, pero tampoco estoy diciendo esto para herirlo.

Esto es... para aclararle la situación. El "Aun no es tiempo" y el que espero que entienda.

_-...Mikasa no se va a ir de la casa. No voy a echarla"_

Se ve confuso y esta propenso a estallar de rabia. Ando seguro, ha tensado su cuerpo a mí delante.

_"¿Entonces como...?"_

Esta vez, está apretando sus dientes.

Levi... ¿Por qué haces preguntas incorrectas?

No es "¿Cómo?" es "cuando"...

¿Cuándo podre estar contigo?

Es algo que yo respondería sin necesidad de mentirte o dañarte, pero...tampoco es algo que puedo responderte ahora.

Te enfadarías conmigo y hasta puede que me digas "cobarde", pero sabes Levi... Te mantendré a mi lado, aquí, ahora... aun con mentiras... porque no dejare que el mundo te lastime de nuevo con su verdad.

Lo sé, y lo he visto. Tal vez otros no. Nunca se dieron cuenta... de cuanto sufres o lloras... al recordarte tus origines...

¿Qué tipo de expresión tendrías en el rostro si "el mundo, los periódicos, la televisión y mi familia" se ponen en contra de ti?

Y yo no estoy ahí para defenderte, cuidarte, protegerte.

Casi te mueres cuando te encontré... yo...

No Levi.

No volveré a quedarme mirando cómo la gente te lastima.

Te protegeré... Aun si deba convertirme en un monstruo por ello.

_"Responde Eren, ¡¿Cómo vamos a estar juntos si ella sigue aquí?!"_

Agr. Maldita sea Levi.

No me obligues a decir más mentiras. A callar y ocultar de nuevo mis sentimientos para mantenerte a salvo.

No ves que me tortura Levi.

Lo odio... me odio... ya no quiero mentirte.

Abro la boca y no salen palabras.

No soy bueno diciendo mentiras...

Y para mi desgracia la respuesta que te voy a dar, no es por completo una mentira.

_"__No vamos a estar juntos. Levi, eres mi hijo__. "_

Son palabras. Un estúpido dialogo que he repetido tanta veces, estos dos años.

Mi hijo, mi hijo... ni siquiera yo lo creo, ¿Por qué tu si Levi?

_"Mikasa no va irse de la casa"_

Concluyo y lo eso lo hace explotar por completo.

_"¡Porque no maldita sea! ¡Dame una razón!"_

Estábamos discutiendo otra vez.

La situación se complica cada día más, trato de explicarle, decírselo... pero es más su molestia, decepción y rechazo los que relucen.

Todavía no lo entiendes Levi.

Me grita que no es un niño, después de decirme una teoría de las múltiples que ha amañado estos últimos meses en su cabeza. Sobre que lo castigo, dándole un "no", un alto a sus sentimientos...diciendo que lo culpo, por lo de Mikasa y no es así.

Me golpea y me lo merezco.

Estoy callando mucho, pero es por su bienestar. Su seguridad es lo único que realmente me importa.

Pero veo que esta vez, es demasiado.

_"Ya no puedo más"_ grita. Abro los ojos.

No... No, por favor no te rindas. Quiero suplicar pero me lanza una pregunta:

_"¿Quieres deshacerte de mí, no?"_

...deshacerme de él.

¡LEVI ESTAS LOCO!

¡Jamás!, Yo... Nunca en la vida. Estoy haciendo todo esto para que te quedes conmigo y···

_"Dime que ya no me quieres"_

¿Qué estas pidiéndome?

_"...di que yo fui el único que se enamoró"_

Levi no, no sigas...

_"que un niño como yo no podría ser considerada tu pareja"_

¡Levi no digas eso! Tú... ¡Eres perfecto para mí!

_"Hazme creer que ya no me quieres"_

¡Tú eres todo lo que quiero!

No pude más. En verdad que no podía y lo termine abrazando, sus palabras... esas palabras se me clavaban en lo profundo del pecho haciéndome sangrar, tragarme todas esas mentiras que el he estado reteniendo. Calando en mi cuerpo de la misma forma que si un animal te estuviera devorando las entrañas.

No puedo...dejar que piense esas cosas...

Pero lo que puedo decirle también es limitado.

_"No puedo amarte como debería ahora"_

Esa es... La maldita verdad. En este instante, lo que quiero es amarlo. Con toda mi alma, entregarle cada pedazo de este corazón hecho trizas... Si Levi dispone de arrojarlo o no a la basura no me importaría... ahora mismo, no me importa morir por el... con tal de que... antes de morir, le dé un solo... Pequeño, tan diminuto e insignificante "Te amo Levi", seguido de un beso.

Y es todo.

No me hace falta pedir nada más.

Un minuto basta para repetir que lo amo más que nada. Más de lo que amo a la música, a mi madre o de lo que incluso una vez pude sentir por Mikasa.

Levi, por mí y para mí, ha hecho mucho. Más de lo que merecía. Yo voy a estar a su altura, a la altura de ese amor.

Yo lo salvare.

Así tenga que salir con Mikasa. Yo salvare a Levi de esa mujer, de mi familia... de todo el asqueroso mundo.

Yo voy a salvar a Levi esta vez.

.

.

**_"...Te odio, Eren"_**

Tres simples palabras.

Eso, eso he ganado.

Estos años alejándolo de mi lado.

Diciendo que no le quiero, que no le amo.

Cuando sé que eso es más falso que Jean apoyándome ecónomamente, o haciendo mágicamente mi "nuevo mejor amigo".

Me he ganado el odio de Levi.

¿Es mejor rechazar que ser rechazado?

Sufre más la otra persona y no yo, ¿verdad?

¡Porqué es fácil decir que NO!

¡Porqué es fácil decir mentiras!

¡Es fácil dejar ir a un Ser querido!

¡Es fácil aceptar que la otra persona se ha rendido contigo y ya no... YA NO VA QUERERTE MÁS!

Mis ojos se irritan.

¡Todavía no puedo llorar!

No puede ser cierto...

Levi...

Levi no...

¡No puedo haberse rendido!

¡No puede estar acabándosenos el amor!

¡Levi no puedes dejarme!

Yo no... ¡NO TE LO CREO!

Levi, es de entre todas... la única... ¡La única en quien confió al 100%!

El... lo prometió

¡Me hizo una promesa!

Haría realidad mi deseo...

Nuestro amor... su amor...era fuerte

¡MÁS FUERTE QUE ESTO!

Levi no puede estar···

Tiembla, su cuerpo tirita... levemente, pero lo hace... está dudando.

Su corazón late tan fuerte apegado al mío, y lo entiendo a la perfección.

Está mintiendo.

_"Repítelo hasta que te lo creas,..."_

Le doy por consejo. Es lo que yo he estado haciendo estos años, y hasta ahora solo ha sido una excusa que retiene mis impulsos para no besarlo apenas lo veo descender de la gradas cada mañana.

Pero es una mentira, porque... eso, no quita que siga queriendo a la otra persona.

_"Yo haré lo mismo con él no te amo"_

Mientras piense en ello...todavía, todavía hay esperanza.

Levi, acabo decir que "te he estado amando estos dos años...Dime, que por favor... esta vez... Si, lo entendiste".

Desaparece tras un portazo.

La respuesta es un claro "No", tras eso.

...Vivir una pesadilla, no es fácil.

Nada fácil.

Ser esclavo, es lo más humillante a lo que puedes rebajarte.

Dormir pasa a segundo plano, cuando tus pesadillas son tu realidad.

...De esa manera, y con aquellos sentimientos a flor de piel es que fue a mi cita con Armin.

Lo que no supe... fue que...

En algún punto, yo seguía confiando en ellos.

Mikasa y Armin, fueron mis primeros amigos.

¿Cómo alguien en quien había florecido años de basta confianza, fidelidad y amistad...Yo, literalmente metía las manos al fuego y hasta saltaba del puente por ellos...Como podían haberme traicionado?

Viendo claramente las cosas ahora, he estado luchando solo...

Todo este tiempo.

No hay. No esta... ya no más.

Mikasa ya no me está cuidando las espaldas.

Ella es quien en la menor oportunidad va clavarme la daga en la espalda.

Armin, ya no está ahí para sacarme de mis problemas...

Para pensar en soluciones... para que yo recurra a él... cuando ya no pueda con Mikasa.

Lo único que me quedaba, lo que aun creía tener mío...

Era el amor de Levi. Pero... el me odia.

"Mi vida esta arruinada, asique ya no me importa"

Eso... había dicho.

Vaya...no pensé que eso fuera tan cierto hasta ahora.

Después de verme con Armin, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

¿A dónde fui?

Es curioso.

Primero pase por una cantina. Hundir mis penas en alcohol, era algo que no tenía permitido. No me di el lujo estos dos años... Pero ese día, rompí con mis esquemas.

Ebrio o sobrio, eso para nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que ahora me viera solo.

De que Armin, me hubiera traicionado...

De que hubiese sido un juguete en manos de Mikasa...

De que me vi humillado dos años atrás por esta...

De que estos años he lamido las botas de mi enemigo, que no solo me quería de forma romántica, sino que ahora también me entero que aparte de robarme, porque se casa conmigo para ese propósito...también me quiere matar.

Pues bonito resulto mi vida.

No puedo besar a quien deseo, porque la loca esa...

Si se entera de que le puse lo cuernos con mi propio hijo me lleva a la penal.

Me encierran en una celda, para que toooodo el mundo se entere como "Eren Jaeger, el pobre hijo huérfano del _"Gran señor Grisha" _se hundió hasta el fondo".

...Cómo fue que malgasto cinco a siete años de su vida escogiendo a un niño de pareja.

No, no, no y no ¡No resulta ser fácil ser yo!

¡Ser un perdedor, que perdió todo y puede perder más!

Porque mi... Eren Jaeger, al cual ni le veían futuro desde accidente que lo dejo inútil para ejercer la verdadera profesión que quería en la música, y no la mierda que le heredaron sus padres, que por si fuera poco...

Soy el cabecilla del negocio familiar en ese hospital... Si me voy a la mierda yo, arrastro a todos mis primos conmigo...

Pero de que primos hablo, si ellos ya se declararon en mi contra hace dos años atrás...

Borracho, ebrio y derrumbado, regrese casa.

Y adonde fui a terminar... pues a la habitación de Levi.

El amor de mi vida, al que no puedo decirle que lo amo, ¿Por qué?

Voy a arruinar su vida, terminar lejos de él, en una celda en prisión... Lo dejaría solo y a merced de lo que Mikasa pueda hacerle si es que acaso tiene su custodia.

Me desplomo en la cama de Levi.

Hundiendo la cabeza en colchón. Dejando mi vientre reposando, sintiendo en poco mis respiraciones y luego unas delgadas lágrimas deslizándose a las sabanas.

-Eren...-

Esa voz. Es Levi, quien va a prender la luz en la habitación y me encontrara llorando en su alcoba ¿o es solo mi imaginación?

Escucho las llaves siendo arrojadas en el mesón de la cocina. Es el... ha llegado a casa.

Me pongo en pie de forma rápida, y camino en dirección a mi alcoba. Dentro, la cierro con prisa, sin dar explicación... Con el seguro puesto. Tanteando en la oscuridad hasta arrojarme de vientre al colchón.

Si repercutió o dijo algo, no puedo oírlo. Pues apenas suelto una bocanada de aire, ya distingo con pesadez los colores, la luz de la luna entrando por la barraca de cristal a mi izquierda, es que voy cayendo profundamente en el sueño.

Sueños, donde naturalmente soy feliz. Feliz a lado de esa persona que tanto amo.

_[Eren 20 años – 7 años atrás (Casa jaeger)]_

_-Hm... esto... bueno –digo con las manos temblando sobre la manta que le colocado sobre los pies. Este niño me mira tan atentamente que me pone nervioso._

_-Listo, de esta forma puedes dormir tranquilo –digo de pie a su lado en la cama._

_Rivaille baja la mirada de mi persona a las frazadas. Se va revolcando un par de veces, la deseo acomodar a su gusto, gusto que aun desconozco._

_Va dándome la espalda al girar de lado. Vuelvo a estirar un poco más la frazada para cubrirle la parte faltante en su nuca._

_No me dice nada. Camino entonces al marco._

_-Ten dulces sueños pequeño –digo y la habitación queda a oscuras en lo que escucho un "tch"._

_Suelto una ligera medio sonrisa y escucho de su parte:_

_-Eren... Bonne nuit – me contesta. Giro incrédulo, no pensé que me hablaría después de comportarse tan reacio al inicio del día._

_-Claro. Pide lo que quieras. Si necesitas algo, estaré en la habitación de alado._

_Dicho esto, cierro la puerta y voy a mi alcoba. Ah, desde que me deshice de los "Guardas-espaldas" de mi padre por elegir a las responsabilidades a las que me comprometí con mi Abuela. No he vuelto a ver a ninguno de esos hombres de negro merodeándome y la verdad, estoy más contento. Aunque mi padre pueda estar furioso por ello. Abro las sabanas, meditando en las palabras que me dijo._

_El no saber el idioma, va complicarme las cosas con Rivaille. Si no lo llego a comprender, como entonces poder ayudarlo._

_Caso imposible, no existen milagros y eso lo sé._

_Mañana compraría un diccionario._

_Tengo que comunicarme con él._

_Esta algo tosco todavía, pero es porque aún no me gano su afecto, sé que con un poco de tiempo yo... podre hacerlo._

_De cualquier forma, no puedo dejarlo a su suerte._

_Si lo recogí, debo hacerme cargo...No puedo dejarlo ir por su cuenta con esa herida en el brazo._

_Apago la luz y en lo que cierro mis ojos, se oye un ligero rechinido de la puerta._

_-Eren... -me dice la delgada voz._

_Saco la cabeza de la almohada de inmediato y mi mano va a encender la luz de la lámpara._

_-¿Qué...que ocurre Rivaille? Estas···_

_-Ce chambre... il est sombre et froid_ (Ese cuarto es oscuro y frio) –_me dice apegado al marco de la puerta y cruzando de brazos, como si quisiera abrazarse a sí mismo, para conservar calor. ¿Le hacía frio allá?_

_\- Je veux... dormir ici_ (Quiero... dormir aquí) _–señala con el dedo índice mi cama. Se encamina esta, abandonado la puerta._

_-Aquí pero··· -No casi nada de tiempo para decir algo en protesta, Levi se haya frente a mí y se introduce a la cama por el otro costado, agarrando gran parte de la frazada_

_-Ri-Rivaille..., no... no crees que es mejor... si te dejo dormir con la luz prendida... -trato de no titubear pero sin éxito, estoy nervioso ya que –M-ejor enciendo la calefacción_

_-_ _la chaleur humaine est plus agréable... en outre (_El calor humano es más agradable... además...) _–revuelve ese pequeño cuerpo que dé inicio me daba la espalda, ahora pasa a respira cerca de mi pecho -_ _vous... -cierra esos ojos, dejando que las pestañan besen con ligereza sus mejillas -... sentez bon... (__hueles bien...)_

_-... - No tengo mucho que decir, no le entiendo._

_Pero este sentimiento cálido,.. Calor humano... Respira tranquilo, es un niño inocente por donde lo mire..._

_Con mi dificultad para interpretar sus palabras, lo único que entendí, fue que tenía frio y quería calor..._

_Me pregunto, si en este punto... esta desear que su frio cuerpecillo, no se aleje del mío sea malo._

_Sacudo la cabeza, debo ser más realista. Debo cuidarlo, no consentirlo._

_-Rivaille, te estas durmiendo –digo, sé que me escucho por como frunce sus cejitas sin querer abrir los ojos._

_-Ve a tu habitación, prenderé la calefacción y ya no..._

_-_ _Votre lit est... plus confortable (__Tu cama es más cómoda__) –Dice queda a mitades su petición, por un bostezo que se le escapa de esa boquita._

_-Compare un colchón más confortable para ti –hablo, reclamando lo que más entendí de su oración. En realidad, era una excusa para librarme de este sentimiento adormecedor en mi pecho, pero cálido que me pedía que lo mantenga a mi lado. Y es sumamente doloroso... ¿Por qué? Me recuerda a mi madre, y los días en lo que me escondía entre las frazadas, su esos días en los que tenía..._

_-Tks idiot –levanta parte su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos y viéndome fieramente para decir:_

_-Tengo pesadillas_

_-Rivaille..._

_-Eren... -se sienta en la cama y la sabana cae de sus hombros al sus tobillos -...No quiero que esa persona me encuentre –._

_Su cuerpo tiembla un poco cuando me lo comunica, no es muy fluido el alemán que habla, es una mescla entre francés y alemán, pero lo entiendo. No tanto como yo quisiera... pero, eran palabras que podía entender "cauchemars (Pesadillas)" "Je ne veux pas (No quiero)" "personne (persona)" "encontrar (trouver), podía relacionarlas entre si y formar una oración. Rivaille, le tenía miedo a alguien, una persona que lo busca y no quiere... no quiere volver..._

_En mi mente reluce aquella imagen, de la cicatriz en su cuello, por debajo de mandíbula derecha._

_Entre los músculos digástrico y Milohialodeo, un corte en diagonal, una laceración desde el ápice (o ángulo) de la mandíbula hasta centímetros de llegar las fosas mentonianas._

_Sin duda una herida que debió sangrar y fue __dolorosa. ...Ese hombre, del que habla... Aquel sin duda un niño de su edad tendría miedo... ¿Puede ser el que lo lastimara? ¿Su padre? ¿Familiar? ¿Quién y porque? ¿Por qué le harían eso a un niño? ...No quiere que lo encuentre y lo entiendo, quien sabe en qué tipo de condiciones, cicatrizo esa herida. Ya no pude dar más vueltas al asunto, yo..._

_-Eren -Lo estoy abrazando para cuando me habla. Hundiendo par de su cabeza en mí pecho, tal como momentos atrás..._

_-Tranquilo. –voy hablando al ver que sus manos siguen flojas y sin recupera de la impresión en vez de corresponder al abrazo que le entrego a corazón abierto._

_-...Dormiré contigo hoy. –le aseguro y de a poco lo voy soltando y acomodándolo contra las almohadas._

_-...Quien sea, nadie, ni quiera el hombre de tus pesadillas te atrapara si estás conmigo. –le hago la promesa._

_-Eren... -No hace más que verme._

_-¿Huh? –ahora sus ojitos bailando hacia abajo dudando._

_"Eres un hombre bueno" me pregunta en ese, suspicaz frases: Êtes-vous un homme bon._

_-Sí, eso creo. –le doy por respuesta no parece satisfecho y suelta un bufido_

_-¿Qué te parece Si por esta noche, yo soy un buen hombre, un padre que cuidara de ti... y tu mi pequeño hijo?_

_Sus ojos se agrandan confundidos._

_-Dormirás, aquí conmigo... en este colchón. –Me acerco a su rostro para depositarle un pequeño beso en su frente –Buenas noches._

_"¡Soy el único huérfano de la historia Eren!"_

_Sus palabras aun me perturbaban, cuando con una mirada fija me demanda._

_-Ellos deben volver a Francia... Y yo... yo también._

_-Levi..._

_Me quedaba mudo y con la palabra en la boca frente a su petición._

_Regresarlo... Devolverlo... Renunciar a él..._

_Ahora, qué apenas lo estoy conociéndolo, que estoy cuidando de él, aprendiendo a amarlo, quererlo, extrañarlo..._

_No puede pedirme eso..._

_Le prometí algo a mi abuela, le prometí algo a él..._

_Yo... No quiero._

_-No –escapa de mis labios._

_-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes Eren?! –Alza la voz con gran ira -Yo no tengo un padre, nunca lo he querido, y NO LO NECESITO._

_Me quedo parado frente a él sin moverme._

_-Me oyes Eren, no te necesito que me eduques, me compres ropa, me alimentes, me cures, me cantes y te quedes vigilando toda la noche por la estupidez de las pesadillas, no –aprieta los puños -¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí! NO TE NECESITO PARA NADA ¡Puedo hacer solo! Asique ya lárgate y déjame ir_

_-Lev···_

_Antes de decir su nombre se da vuelta y encamina a su habitación. Va escarbando entre alguna cosas que le he comprado yo, para al final terminar tomando una mochila, esa misma con la que planeo escapar la semana pasada y con mi violín en manos. No se lleva más nada._

_Tal como digo, él no quiere nada de lo que yo... o el dinero pueda comprarle._

_Estoy parado en el marco, incapaz de detenerlo y al mismo tiempo temeroso de su reacción. Termina y se para frente a mí._

_-Le···_

_-Eren, préstame este cacharro –señala el violín de mi cumpleaños. –Comprare los pasajes de ida con esto –lo va metiendo a su mochila –Y cuando pueda te lo pagare, asique no es un robo._

_Habla muy seguro de sí, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta._

_Levi, ocultas tanto. Tanto dolor dentro._

_¿Quién te ha obligado a madurar de esta forma?_

_No le dejo cruzar. Y me interpongo en su camino._

_-Merde –blazfema - ¡Move! Eren_ _Raus hier (__Muévete, Eren. Quítate de mi camino__)_

_Me habla en claro alemán, pero desobedezco y eso lo pone más furioso. Al tratar de empujar mi cuerpo hacia atrás, cuando mi inclino a su altura._

_-¡Lassen Sie mich gehen! (__Déjame ir, Déjame ir Eren__)_

_-Non –lo abrazo, atrapando en mis brazos sin soltarlo -_ _Ich will nicht zu verpassen (__No quiero, no quiero perderte__)_

_-Eren –habla con voz ronca._

_-Lo siento, por ser tan idiota Levi. –comienzo a hablar y el ya no se queja, ni grita ni se mueve... solo me escucha._

_-Levi, voy a llevarte a casa. Pero no renunciare a ti... Tienes razón al decir que no te conozco –Le quito la mochila de la espalda –Déjame conocerte y demostrarte... que yo sí. Yo de verdad puedo cuidarte_

_Me separo de él y lo veo desde arriba._

_-Es un trato, ¿de acuerdo? ...Si te conozco, te conozco de verdad, tus orígenes que tanto temes hablarme... con todo lo bueno y malo,... y aun así te elijo. Vas a darme la oportunidad de ser tu padre._

_Me mira en silencio, aceptando el trato._

_-Ah, pronto será diciembre y debo, si debo pagar la calefacción –digo saliendo del cuarto, mientras Levi se queda viendo mi espalda desaparecer por el marco. –Oigan niños, díganme ¿de cuánto tiempo conocen ustedes a Levi? Ah, verdad no pueden entenderme... Lo escribiré a ver si..._

_...El día, llego y como se lo prometí a Levi._

_Fuimos a Francia... y entendí en parte lo mucho que había sufrido, solo, sin ayuda y con hambre._

_-La nieve volverá caer en Alemania, dentro de unos cuantos días no te preocupes... No la extrañaras tanto allá, ¿no es así?_

_Hago el comentario entusiasta cuando lo encuentro, pero Levi parece estar sumergido en sus pensamientos._

_-Lo lamento –me responde sin ánimo, y con un terrible nudo que ya puedo notar en su garganta._

_-Ya me conociste, ella te lo digo todo ¿no? –Me habla sin verme –todo lo que he hecho, lo que hurtado, las mentiras y cosas he hecho para sobrevivir..._

_-Sí, -digo observando el mismo árbol cubierto de nueve que Levi -No quieres nada de mí, porque nunca tuviste nada ¿verdad? –silencio y no hay respuesta._

_–Ni ropa, comida, ayuda o compañía al principio. Te valiste por ti mismo,...Soportando tanto, tu solo para que nadie se dé···_

_-De seguro, quería una familia tanto como yo Eren –me habla arisco y se la da vuelta_

_-Pero...Esto es lo que soy realmente ¡Un ladrón! –Me grita –No soy nada, nadie que en realidad valga la pena... ELLOS... -Señala el orfanato_

_-Siempre me han dejado solo, mirado con despreció e insultado... -sus ojos comienzan a llenar de agua_

_-¡Nunca han hecho nada por mi más que verme de esa forma! ¡Solo Farlan e Isabel son mi familia!_

_Solo ellos dieron la cara por mí, solo por ellos soy capaz de morir_

_-Levi..._

_-Los odio, a esas personas que me llaman sucio y me golpean cuando ellos tienen más dinero que yo ¡Los odio! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡Son unos malditos, unos hipócritas que no saben nada sobre la vida sin lujos, sin hogar y sin comida!_

_-Levi, lo siento –su rostro explota en lágrimas, y yo me acerco a él, para ir limpiando cada una de ellas -...Era algo tan obvio y no me di cuenta al principio, -sus ojos permanecen abajo y trata de secarse con sus propias manos, lo abrazo de cuclillas y hablo por su cuello –Solo me la paso diciendo "que te cuido", pero en realidad no lo estoy haciendo bien._

_-Levi,... Ven a casa conmigo –hace sonidos de hipeo y luego saca su cabeza de mi hombro para verme la cara_

_-Lo has hecho bien solo todo este tiempo, pero ya basta. Ya no estás solo. Yo voy a aprender a cuidar de ti._

_-Eren no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo estaré bien acá con far···_

_-Levi, ya no tienes por qué mentir más –se muerde el labio y sus ojos de nuevo se agitan –Entiendo todo lo que hiciste, y te digo que no me importa. Sabes porque... -le tomo de la mejilla con una sola mano para que me vea._

_-...porque confió en ti. Levi es un niño bueno y es mi hijo._

_-Eren, tal vez farlan e Isabel no···_

_-¿Qué dicen chicos? –voy girando mi cabeza a través del hombro de Levi para ver a su primera familia._

...Desde aquel día compartí un vínculo muy importante con Levi. Y en la medida que lo crié nos fuimos conociendo más...

Y es que solo eso hace falta para amar a una persona.

Saber sus virtudes y sus defectos, para... para...

Ya había dejado de lado las ideas erróneas en mi cabeza. Levi, no era solamente mi hijo sino algo más.

Un sentimiento extraño que afloro con días, meses y años, y que ahora va estrujando mi corazón al pensar en su nombre, y recordar esas palabras

_"Eren, yo te amo"._

-Levi –pronuncio su nombre, pero parecía que se había escapado de mis labios.

No me quedó tranquilo.

Abro los ojos y mis dedos van contra las sienes, parpadeo...la verdad prefiero seguir en cama pero el sueño ya acabo y aun... aun no paro de llorar, de reír... o de sumergirme en miseria.

Ya... básicamente, no tengo nada.

Ni salud, fortuna o amor.

Ninguna razón para seguir viviendo en esta casa o si quiera existir.

Me siento en la cama, y sin la menor idea de cómo estoy de pie.

Ahora sí, ahora sí quiero huir. Confesarle una vez más a lo bruto mis sentimientos a Levi. Y escapar de esta casa, de esta horrible pesadilla y la desgracia que me persigue.

Mojo mi cara con el agua fría cuando llego al baño, con ambas manos trato de sacar mi rostro, pero ando débil, cansado y con una tristeza que no desaparece de mi rostro. La toalla cae de mis manos sin que yo haga el menor esfuerzo. Me apoyo contra el lavamanos, observo el agua correr una vez más.

Pongo el tapón y dejo que se llene, que el agua se vaya acumulando.

Revisando por la ventana, me doy cuenta que ya es de día,...Ayer no recordaba lo que había hecho aparte del olor a cigarrillos y alcohol en mi boca.

Necesito una aspirina. Voy buscando y no encuentro la medicina. A pesar también que no he tomado la mía con las comidas, encuentro el frasco pero al tratar de coger se me cae. Quiero recogerlo, me inclino para ello... pero termino sentado en el suelo. Esta frio, lo siento con el dorso de mis palmas, aunque mis manos están tan ásperas.

Agua comienza a caer a mi cuello, por el lavamanos, me levanto apoyándome en este y termino sumergiendo gran parte de mi rostro. Enfriar un poco la cabeza, me ayudaría con el dolor. Y puede que esta piense más claro.

Después de un rato, saco la cabeza extiendo la mano a la toalla. No lo cojo a la primera, sino a la cuarta vez.

La vista está fallándome, probablemente por el alcohol ingerido de anoche. Esta es típica resaca. Salgo del baño, pero ya quitándole el seguro, me molesta el corazón. Y esos golpecitos acelerados, pensando que pueda encontrarme con Levi, por el otro lado.

Debo decirle, hablarle, contarle todo. Ya no ocultarle nada más, y luego... luego huir con él. Si, lejos de aquí...bien lejos.

Abro la puerta. No hay nadie del otro lado. Cierro mi puerta y me encamino a la de Levi, por tocar la suya escucho...

-Sí, así es Smith...

La mención de otra persona me llama la atención y apego más la oreja.

-Y yo que se... El viejo idiota nos dice a donde ir... Es otra de esas giras. No tengo ni la menor idea.

Aparto mi cabeza. Levi está hablando de su carrera, de lo bien que le va... y de lo que puede conseguir.

No, no puedo llegar ahora yo... a contarle que mi vida es un asco, que deseo renunciar y llevármelo lejos.

Levi tiene un futuro, un camino que seguir, yo...

_...Todavía no..._

Retrocedo un paso.

No tengo ningún derecho de arruinar la vida de Levi.

Hago esto por él O se me olvida.

Doy la vuelta. Mi trabajo, es cerrar la boca.

Había encontrado_"Una razón" _para continuar vivo, quedarme, y soportar este infierno,... un poco más.

Y esa razón, está dentro de ese cuarto.

.

Habiendo tomado mi tercer vaso con agua y subo de nueva cuenta arriba, pero esta vez ingreso a ese pequeño cuarto lleno de instrumentos.

Donde la felicidad y la risa me embargaban años atrás. Donde yo me sentia el niño, mientras le enseñaba a tocar a Levi.

Para mi, solo salia amor de esas notas. Dejo mi vaso sobre el piano, y lo comienzo a abrir.

Al tocar la primera tecla me siento un niño otra vez. Y no es porque me fascinase el instrumento, de por sí ya lo hacía. Sino porque no sabía tocarlo, al menos no de la manera magistral como me hubiera gustado.

Oigo la voz de Levi por el pasillo pero prefiero concentrarme más en sacar unas buenas notas y...

_"Oye Eren, mocoso disque padre, mírame cuando te hablo"_

_"Levi, sabes que no debes decir malas palabras mientras···"_

_"Tu calla, y escucha esto"_ –comienza a deslizar la cuerda. La nota salía hasta que luego desafino sin más.

_"le-jeje"_ –intenté reír, disimuladamente claro.

_"¿Qué rayos pasa con esta cosa? _–reclama al instrumento –_hace un momento me salió, me salió Eren"_

Dejo al aire volar esas palabras, este cuarto inundado de recuerdos como esos, de miradas, sonrojos, cargadas de sus tan particulares protestas.

Abro los ojos y en los espacios vacíos, o los ocupados por instrumentos, encuentro esa pequeña figura de Levi y mía, disfrutando y componiendo música, cantando duetos y...enamorándonos de apoco y sin saberlo.

Voy por la primera pausa y ya tengo unos tres toques en la puerta.

-Eres libre de entrar si lo deseas, Levi. –No dice nada y entra de callado. Yo continúo con mi labor frente al piano.

-¿Qué tal está saliéndome? –le pregunto sin mirarlo, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados al tocar.

-Fatal. No sabes tocarlo a pesar de ser maestro de música –dice, abro los ojos. No esperaba que me contestará. Esperaba que se hiciera al indiferente y me dejara solo.

-Levi... -hablo en un aplauso a su respuesta.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche? –Poco me duro la ilusión. Pose mis manos sobre las teclas.

-En un bar –conteste quedito.

No tenía sentido mentirle más. Levi no pide más explicaciones y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Qué canción estas tocando? –me interroga.

-Ah,... -busco la partitura a un lado y se la paso.

-Never say never -dice. Le asiento.

-No se parece en nada a la tonada de guardería que estabas intentando tocar –me dice al remangarse las mangas.

-Levi vas a···

-Te enseñare, ahora por tus manos sobre las teclas antes de que pierda la paciencia –Una sensación no tan agradable me recorre por la columna, pero no puedo admitir que estoy emocionado.

Comienzo a tocar con ilusión, posicionando mis dedos en las respectivas notas y...

-Mal.

Suelto un suspiro. Levi es poco condescendiente.

-Levi, dame chance de esta forma llego a sentir que no voy a poder cantar la pieza de aquí a cinco años.

-Haz las cosas bien, mocoso.

Otra vuelta, esta palabra... esa que me ha remordido el estómago desde que Levi la empleo para nombrarme, cuando...cando él y yo...

-Oye, no te pongas a llorar, ¿De acuerdo? –me dice.

-Lo siento –inclino algo la cabeza, limpiándome el líquido acumulado en mis ojos.

-No te disculpes. Y hazte a un lado, tocare la pieza –me informa.

-Levi tu...

-Tú cantaras, -sentencia – Y así, no se va a desperdiciar mi...

-Como en los viejos tiempo –lo interrumpo.

-¿Viejos tiempos? –Termina de preparar sus dedos –Solo ha pasado dos años Eren.

-En serio? Para parece una vida entera desde que···

Me detengo, no. No quiero arruinar el ambiente. Y decir algo fuera de lugar con un: "desde la vez que me besaste" "desde la vez que te me confesaste con un canción" "desde que... rechace tus sentimientos en el cuarto contiguo a este".

No hay palabras en respuesta. Contrario a eso, está el sonido de la tonada que debo interpretar con mi voz.

-... _Algunas cosas que no queremos hablar_

_Es mejor hacer como si nada_  
_y simular una sonrisa_  
_cayendo en un vacío de Amor_  
..._Una escena de su orgullo_

Levi... mi pequeño hijo...

_Tú nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos _  
_Una y otra vez_

No iba devolverte Levi, ni aunque me lo pidieras no iba a devolverte a ese orfanato.

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _  
_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir_

_Una foto donde eras el Rey de todo_

_de todo lo lejos que el ojo podía ver_  
_...bajo tus ordenes estoy_  
_Yo seré el guardián de todo_

Levi, lo nuestro no es un error

¿Cómo podría? Si nos amamos

_Tú nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos _  
_Una y otra vez, te quiero_

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _  
_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir_

Hay cosas que deseo hacerte...

A las que ya no puedo esperar

_Nos deshacemos, _  
_Venimos juntos, _  
_Una y otra vez _

_No me dejes ir, No me····_

-Eren –la voz de Levi me interrumpe y cesa abruptamente de tocar, yo de cantar.

-Lo siento –digo al ver su mirada, y encontrar un rostro que se pone furioso pero unos ojos están viéndome triste, como si quisiera golpearme y luego darme un beso. Levi es muy capaz de ello, estoy seguro.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Eren? –me pregunta apretando los dientes.

¿Qué no fui lo bastante claro?

El "No me dejes" en la canción, esa que repito con fervor al cantar. Es para él. Un mensaje, una indirecta. Tal vez deba ser más claro.

-Si. –contesto firme, y se me queda viendo. –Pero no puedo contártelo.

-Vas a seguir con ese jueguito de mierda, ¿hasta cuándo? –cierro los ojos y suelto una ligera sonrisa. Chasque la lengua.

-Toca el piano de nuevo

-Eren –protesta.

-Por favor –le suplico con una mirada más. –Toca Levi, y yo cantare...

Se me queda viendo.

-Esta es... mi forma de decirte las cosas. –le hablo. Voy a ser lo más honesto posible...Porqué ya no falta mucho para que todo acabe.

Cierra los ojos y mira las teclas del piano.

-¿En qué nota la quieres?

-La menor.

Suspiro, y respiro hondo. Por primera vez, después de dos años diré la verdad.

-Eren –interrumpe antes –Antes de que comiences, quiero recordarte algo...

-¿De qué se trata?

-...Por haber jugado tan vilmente con mi corazón estos años, Te odio.

-No más de lo que yo a mí mismo, por saber que me ha ganado tu odio. –Me observa –Yo no te odio, Levi.

Empieza a tocar.

_Te pido que escuches, por favor_

Frunce un poco el ceño, sé que está oyendo mi voz con atención, aunque quiera aparentar que no.

Cojo uno de los violines de mi costado, ajustando el arco y un par de cuerdas... lo observo al poner mi mentón contra la barbilla. Levi sigue tocando sin detenerse y yo deslizo la primera cuerda, siguiéndolo en las notas y la melodía se compone.

_¿Puedes oírlo?_

Lanzo la pregunta al aire.

_La melodía deprimente de este corazón enamorado_

Sus ojos me miran, pero no quiere decirme nada.

_¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?_

_Lo suficiente para saber... todo del otro_

Levi baja la mirada en esos ojos que comienzan a enrojecer.

_Sin embargo, entre la alegría que emanan de tus ojos._

_Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en..._

_En la lejanía de nuestros corazones_

En aquel momento, Levi deja de tocar pero yo no paro de hacerlo, esta vez... con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Acaso tú lo has notado?_

Otra vuelta el solo del violín, y el piano que se niega a acompañarme. Temo abrir los ojos y ya no encontrarlo.

_O tal vez solo sea yo,_

_Imaginando que te vas de mi lado_

Hay un silencio que se quiere tragar mis palabras.

_Pero ¿Y Si de verdad fuese así?_

_¿Y Si mis temores? No son solo temores_

_¿Y Si algún día me dejas para siempre?_

Arrastra más las cerdas, en una nota alargada.

_Quizá,..._

_Por mis descuidos e inseguridades,_

_Desees apartarte de mí..._

_Como en el pasado yo_

_...quería apartarme de ti_

En aquel momento, escuchó un quejido. Asique no estoy solo después de todo.

_Sera por esas palabras que..._

_No he podido pronunciar_

Ese "Si acepto, Si te quiero, Si te amo" que con ansia de mis labios espera...

_Las que esperar oír de mi_

_Pero solo hay silencio..._

El piano reaparece entonces.

_El afecto que me tienes,_

_El amor que llevas en tu corazón,_

_Simplemente no lo merezco._

-Eren...

_Sin embargo, tú decides quedarte a mi lado_

_Aun cuando yo te he negado_

_Una y otra vez mis sentimientos_

-¡Eren!

_Aunque sabias que mis palabras_

_No eran más que mentiras,_

_Y gritaban una y otra vez que..._

_Que te quedas a mi lado..._

-Idiota, ¡¿Así como voy a odiarte?! –grita al detener el piano.

Pero se acabó. Hoy termino con las mentiras. Levi merece la verdad y yo ya no se la ocultare.

_¿Es demasiado tarde para decirte cuando significas para mí?_

-Eren, no juegues maldito... porque yo...

_Concédeme un momento,_

_Para confesarte, mis más puros sentimientos._

-...

_Para decirte que eres la persona que quiero a mi lado..._

-Ha –No parece decir nada, o sus palabras se le han atorado.

_...Y decirte que tú eres lo que único,_

_Que necesito para ser feliz..._

Abro los ojos y lo veo. Ha comenzado a llorar.

_...Que con solo ver tu sonrisa,_

_Mi mundo entero se detiene por completo en tus ojos..._

-Eren, todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué?

_Y lo último, pero lo más importante,_

Lo siento, Levi. Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te lo diga.

Te me confesaste esa vez con una canción, y ahora yo te lo canto.

_Es que te amo, como jamás ame a nadie en esta vida_

-Eren...

_Y nada..._ -me acerco a él con el violín en manos _-...Ni nadie va ya a..._

Dejo el violín y me siento a su lado en el piano.

-... _cambiar ese sentimiento, Levi. –_le confieso.

-Eren –traga un poco antes de hablar –Te lo juro, es una broma tuya, te hare tragar todos tus dientes y te pateare hasta la muerte

Cojo su rostro con ambas manos.

-No, no lo es Levi.

-¿Estoy soñando y no has regresado a casa no?

Beso sus labios con ligereza y jadea.

-¿Te extraviaste? ¿Te moriste? –Le doy ligeros roces de mis labios y los suyos, preparando el estímulo –Eren, -pone sus manos en mi nuca –Si estoy soñando, no quiero despertar nunca.

Me besa, profundo, fuerte, ahogado.

-No quiero despertar y no saber que me amas. –me dice, separa mis labios y los suyos, posa mi frente con la suya.

Yo sostengo sus mejillas y lo hago verme, para repetírselo.

-Levi, yo te amo.

-¿En serio eres tú Eren? –vuelvo a coger su rostro.

-Soy yo. Yo Eren Jaeger Te amo Levi. Te amo a ti, Levi Jaeger, Levi mi hijo...mi... -me doblo en dos hacia adelante, me está doliendo el estómago. Una punzada, la cabeza también ha estado molestando.

-Eren, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, -le afirmo –Me olvide de desayunar y cenar anoche –le digo y doy por excusa, luego tomo sus manos.

-Eren...

-Levi, escapa conmigo...

-¿Qué? Escapar... ¿A dónde? Eren, estás loco.

-Puede ser. Mi vida está acabada y ahora, quiero arruinar la tuya.

-¿De qué hablas Eren? –me toca la frente.

-Estas ardiendo. –mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y acabo en su pecho –Mocoso de mierda, cuando vas a decirme las cosas en estado consciente.

-Estoy consciente, te lo juro –giro mi cabeza a la dirección en la que creo que encontrare su mirada.

-Levi, tu... tu eres realmente lo que...quiero

Acabo por decir, y al segundo siguiente siento que soy desconectado de este mundo.

Lo último que logro sentir son unas palmadas en mi mejilla seguidas de la voz afligida de Levi diciendo:

-Eren... Eren, Eren responde ¿Qué te pasa? –Cierro involuntariamente los ojos y un líquido caliente escapa de mi boca -¡EREN NO!

**✿ ↓ ✿ Recta Final: 10 / 2 (Parte 1) ✿ ↓✿**

**Hola, chicoquillas, ¡No me matéis!**

**Les aclaro, ¡Eren no esta muerto! Solo esta inconsciente, descompensado en su salud y no esta de menos recordar que Eren es diabético (A puesto a que lo olvidaron) jeje.**

**Este capítulo es enteramente narrado Eren, porque creen?**

**¡Es el cumpleañero!**

**Felicidades****, mi Tatakae! ( '∀｀)ノ～**

**Jejejejjeejjeje Queria homenajearlo un poco, para las que creían que Levi era el único sufriendo, se equivocaron. Eren tampoco la ha pasado bien... este problema para el, fue algo como: "Si me amas, déjame ir". Y está más que visto, que no se desea dejar ir a dicha persona cuando lo quieres es que se quede a tu lado Forever~.**

**Y nos vamos acercando al final...**

**Ahí les va la pregunta, ¿Creen que las cosas se podrán mejor o peor después de que Eren haya abierto la boca y confesado su amor por Levi?**

**Cuídense y tengan un bello día ✿**

**Nana-chan.**


	34. Capitulo 34: Sentencia Parte 2

_[Fanfic: **Tienes Mi corazón**]_

* * *

**Capítulo 34: **Sentencia. Parte 2: Decisión

_Dicen que la vida... No es como la ves_

**_Para aprender, hay que caer_**

**_Para ganar, hay que perder_**

_-Jon bon jovi_

* * *

[Levi narra]

Eren se desploma en mis brazos confesándome que me quiere.

-Eren… -No responde al primer llamado, sus ojos se mueven a un lado y el otro como se sintiera mareado o perdido.

-Eren, Eren responde ¿Qué te pasa? –No me hace caso, en vez de ello está perdiendo la consciencia.

Termina de cerrar sus ojos y veo escurrir sangre por su boca.

-¡EREN NO! –grito alarmado.

No lo pienso más y mi mano izquierda vuela a mi bolcillo a sacar el maldito celular y marcar a emergencias por una ambulancia. Pero la batería esta baja.

-¡No me jodas! –exploto molesto arrojando el celular y caminando a la cocina con la mitad del pecho embarrado en un charco húmedo y arrastrado de sangre, la sangre derramada de su boca.

Cojo el teléfono y marco rápido, pero tampoco tiene salidas.

¡¿Qué putas pasaba?! ¿Por qué no pagan el teléfono en esta casa?

Regreso al cuarto rápidamente. Eren sigue inconsciente, paso a buscar las llaves del carro en el cuarto. No está en el buro, ni en su cacheta, o pantalones.

¿Dónde lo pudo meter?

Bajo al primer piso casi dando tropezones al final de las escaleras y entro a la cocina. Eren de descuidado, lo suele dejar sobre el mesón. No hay nada más que trapos de cocina que falta asear. Voy corriendo a la puerta, y por fin hallo a las condenadas en el llavero.

Agarro las llaves casi arrancando parte del gancho, abro la puerta y voy a encender el autor. Más que nada dejo la puerta del copiloto abierta y subo por Eren.

Recargo gran parte de su persona en mi espalda y voy bajando las gradas, uno por uno. Hasta llegar al auto y recostado, semi sentado en el piloto. Su aliento era casi nulo en mi cuello. Me preocupa, arranco en el auto y me dirijo al hospital más cercano, donde estaciono de forma brusca en el primer letrero verde que veo que dice: "Emergencias". Pidiendo ayuda, y es cuando varias enfermeras e internos de guardia se me acercan, me ayudan a sacar a Eren del auto, poniéndolo en una camilla para ingresarlo a un paciente inconsciente.

Apenas entrando en una cuarta parte del largo pasillo, ya que voy siguiendo la camilla de Eren, es que comienza a convulsionar en esta.

Las mujeres alrededor se ponen a hacer su labor, controlando a Eren, poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho y otra en ambos brazos, mientras otra pide:

-¡Epinefrina! –Ni siquiera lo duda, y van desvistiendo uno de los hombros de Eren, de preferencia el derecho cuando llega su compañera con la inyección para aplicársela.

Mis ojos se abren y que quedó paralizado viendo como la mujer mete y saca la aguja del hombro de Eren.

Tras un momento en lo que parece, lo veo abrir los ojos y reaccionar pero luego su garganta hace ruidos ahogados, como si se hubiera tragado algo y no lo pudiera pasar.

-Llama al Dr. Neumann –grita la primera enferma, la que parece estar al mando de las otras –El paciente está sufriendo de hipoxia, ¡Hay que entubar! ¡Muévanse!

Pide con bronca voz empujando la camilla hacia adelante, quiero seguirles por detrás cuando van ingresando en un cuarto, levantando el cuerpo de Eren de una camillas móvil a una estable, en ello una de las mujeres saca unos guantes. Otra pedía una cánula, otra el Suero glucosado al 5 %, otra arrastra una maquina con un tubo de plástico, y mascarilla que tenía el nombre de "ventilador mecánico".

Ah

-¡Eren! –grito preso del pánico dando un paso más dentro

Una de las mujeres se da cuenta que estoy dentro de la habitación presenciando todo, deja el tubo delgado que agarra, sonda según dice

-¡¿Qué le van a hacer?! -exploto asustado viendo como le pasan a un sujeto de bata blanco un artefacto metálico que parece la punta de una picota y que introduce en la garganta de Eren de un momento a otro.

-¡EREN! –Grito con más altitud y esta vez se une otra más de las enfermeras, que me están empujan a la salida de la habitación

-Por favor, salga afuera… no tiene que ver esto, ¡Por favor déjenos trabajar!

-Per·· El··· Ere··· va·· -voy retrocediendo de uno a uno los pasos, hasta que me logran sacar afuera y cerrar la puerta en mi cara.

Eren… ¡No quiero perderlo!

-¡Eren! ¡Eren va estar! ¡Eren! –hablo en alto por el otro lado de la puerta. Esperando con una angustia que me carcome segundo a segundo.

-Eren, por favor... que este bien… que no le pase nada –digo con su saco en mi hombro y la impotencia en todo el cuerpo de saber que procedimiento estarán realizándole por el otro lado de esa puerta...

Esos artefactos raros, aquella maquina…

Si le pasa algo, seria por completo mi culpa.

Por no cuidarle bien.

Estoy por llevarme las manos a la cara, y escucho el vibrar de un teléfono en la chaqueta que cogí de Eren a la rápida.

Es un tal "Marco" que está llamando.

Por oprimir el botón de contestar, este cuelga. Ha de ser importarte… pero…

Ahora estoy estático, no sé qué hacer… el mundo avanza lento y sinceramente ya no sé si seguir su curso.

El móvil vuelve a sonar, veo el nombre en pantalla y esta vez es "Hanji Zoe". Contestó sin dudarlo.

-¡Hanji!

-¡Levi! ¡Por fin te encuentro, ¿Dónde estás?! El productor esta como loco buscándote, diciendo que esta es la última que te aguanta y···

-Tks, -apretó los dientes –Hanji, escucha estoy en el hospital···

-¡¿hospital?! –como siempre no me deja concluir.

-¡Si maldición! –contesto a los gritos y antes de que pregunte el "por qué" le doy su respuesta – ¡Eren se puso mal! Y yo… yo···mis dedos solo presionan el artefacto cuando las palabras se atoran en mi garganta

-¿En qué hospital está? Estamos en el caro, vamos para allá

-En... –salgo a fuera, ni sabía el nombre del lugar al que lo traje, solo sabía que tenían que atenderlo.

-Ok. Llegare en 20 a 10 min, Mike gírate es para allá. Espéranos –dice y corta la llamada.

Quedo con el teléfono en mi oído un par de segundos, luego lo apago y lo vuelvo a introducir en el saco de Eren. Retrocedo un poco, buscando un asiento o algo para recargarme. La puerta del sitio se abre y sale uno de las enfermeras que me saco. Sin dudarlo me pongo de pie y la voy siguiendo a la carrera, ya que se nota a tiro que le han encomendado algo

-¿Cómo esta Eren? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –voy preguntando ella, solo pide que me siente y me calme.

¡COMO PUTAS ME VOY A CALMAR!

Si quien sabe que mierdas le estén haciendo haya adentro a Eren.

-¡Levi! –escucho la voz de zoe en los pasillos, me giro y está entrando recién. Al verme comienza a correr para llegar adonde estoy. Mike aparece junto a ella, pero sin correr, solo avanzando a paso veloz.

-Levi, ¿Qué paso? -me inquiere al tomarme de los hombros -¿Dónde está Eren? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No lo sé ¡No lo sé maldita sea! No me dicen nada… acaban de meterle a ese maldito cuarto y··· -sin darme cuenta estoy temblando y llorando de desesperación.

-Calma Levi –escucho decirle cuando me abraza en consuelo, haciendo me siente en las sillas y levante la cabeza, ya que la tengo gacha y no hago más que llorar en mi pecho.

–debí traerlo antes, debí traerlo antes hanji –voy cubriendo mi rostro y soltando el saco –Esta grave, Eren se va a morir –voy hipando.

-Cálmate, cálmate Levi –me va acunando en su pecho –Todo estará bien, tranquilo. Eren se va a recobrar

-Si muere hanji, todo será mi culpa

-Eso no va a pasar Levi, tranquilo. Eren se pondrá bien

-¿Quién es el propietario de ese carro mal estacionado en la entrada? –va demandando el oficial. Yo levanto la cabeza.

-Me olvide mover el auto –balbuceo con los ojos rojos.

-Yo lo hago. Préstame la llave –indica Mike. Se la doy en lo que hanji me lleva a tomar algo.

.

Pasan las horas y la angustia no disminuye… crece, ya no puedo hacer nada más que rondar los pasillos.

¿Qué pasa si nunca abren esa puerta?

¿Qué pasa si se muere?

¿Qué haría yo sin Eren?

Pero qué estúpido, ¡qué imbécil soy!

¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo no fui capaz de verlo?

Eren está enfermo, es diabético. Debí cuidarlo más, en vez de buscar respuestas. Me enfoque tanto en mi dolor…

…Y ahora, si lo pierdo… si lo pierdo… no... No sé qué···

Voy mordiendo mi índice con desesperación al dar otra vuelta y empezar de nuevo.

-Levi, ya para… pareces un cuervo dando tanta vueltas.

-Carajo hanji, llevan horas ahí adentro y no nos dicen nada

-Es porque tienes que ser paciente…

-¡Puedes meterte la paciencia por el···

-Ah, ah, ah Levi…-dice moviendo el dedo –Prohibido malas palabras, quieres que te echen y no te enteres de la condición de Eren.

Me resigno y agacho la cabeza, al ir a sentarme a su lado. En esas malditas sillas de plástico.

-Mejor, cuéntame de nuevo, ¿Por qué se desmayó tan de repente?

-Maldición hanji, –hago acopio de mis fuerzas para apartar la confusión y recordar con claridad esos instantes atrás -…Solo se desmayó en mis brazos de repente mientras hablamos, dijo no haber comido… se puso pálido y tenía fiebre, comienzo a sangrar y fue cuando lo traje

-Que romántico –descendí las cejas. No estaba para bromas.

-Levi no te enojes. Te digo que te concentres… a ver, repíteme una vez más con calma, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?… -quiero girar los ojos y suspirar, cuando rememoró algo, comienzo a cerrar los ojos dejando que el recuerdo fluya solo.

_[Haces cuatro horas atrás – Casa Jaeger. Levi narra]_

_Ya era suficiente, estaba harto de esta situación._

_Eren se la pasaba de un día para el otro jugando conmigo._

_Un día sí y al otro mágicamente, no._

_Destrozándome y sanándome._

_Enredándome en mentiras, que parecía que nunca iban a acabar._

_Smith había regresado a la banda, por así decirlo esta como un "consultor" más que guitarrista._

_Yo iba irme de gira, la mañana subsiguiente de esta noche. Iba irme._

_Día en el que me atreví a pasar por su cuarto._

_Oscuro, vacío… desolado._

_Por extraña que parezca, esas palabras también describían todo lo que veía en Eren, últimamente._

_Es solitario, serio, callado… muy apático, ya no camina erecto, sino encorvado. Como si la vida, le pesare hoy más que nunca._

_Al igual que sí, ya no pudiese ser feliz._

_Mucho peor aún, sonreír._

_Hacer algo al respecto… seria involucrarme._

_Y de alguna soy un niño tonto y caprichoso con él. Entre a su cuarto y me quede parado detrás de la puerta._

_Haciendo caso omiso de mi lógica, llegué hasta su rincón secreto del que proviene música. De forma irresistible escuche, sus tan terribles notas en el piano._

_¿Qué mierda intentaba? No lo sé hasta ahora._

_Tan curioso, e incapaz de no sentir inquietud por saber que planea esa vez. Fui apoyando la oreja a la puerta. Y escuche su voz, dándome a elegir si entrar o no._

_De una forma radical, lo pondré. Eren quería saber…_

_¿SI todavía sigo amándolo o ya no?_

_La respuesta fue obvia, entre._

_Y termine haciendo lo que jure que no haría desde que oí el sonido del piano._

_Toque. Toque para él, otra vez._

_Una canción absurda en la que me ponía como un rey sentando en un trono, su trono y el cómo mi protector._

_Una indirecta otra vez, haciéndome creer que soy lo más importante en su vida. Que me protegería como fuera y nunca me haría daño._

_No tengo tiempo para esto, debo alistar mi maleta y partir a Japón. Tendríamos ahí una parada, un pequeño concierto._

_Por lo general no se rehúsa a dejarme ir a ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez queda más lejos. En los cuales tardaría días. Eren no suele dar su consentimiento para ello, agregando un:_ "Es muy lejos, es arriesgado Levi". _Esta vez no aceptaría un No, por respuesta. Lo obligaría a firmar el bendito papel, con tal de alejarme unos días._

_Cambiar de aires, te puede servir._

_Piénsalo Levi._

_Las palabras de Erwin rebotan en mi cabeza. Lo odio como no tiene idea al rubio. Pero tiene razón. No podía dar marcha atrás, arrepentirme no me va a servir de nada._

_Sigue con tu vida. Aléjate de ese hombre._

_¿Separarme de Eren?_

_Antes lo hubiera considerado una estupidez. Pero ahora era el remordimiento ardiendo en el pecho, el que decía: No lo quiero ver._

_"Repite que me odias hasta que… ya puedas creerlo. Y Vivir con ello"_

_Jum._

_Te odio Eren._

_Quinta vez que lo repetí en el día._

_"_No me dejes_"_

_Repite con ahínco, como si aquellas palabras fueran dirigidas, especialmente para mí._

¡Para de jugar conmigo!

¿Por qué me pedía que me quede con el sin ser nadie especial? ¡Déjame ir, no me quieres!

_Detengo el piano de forma brusca. Se disculpa, porque lo sabe… está lastimando de nuevo._

_Sus canciones, son una trampa. Solo me ilusiona y nunca, nunca cumple sus promesas._

_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Eren? –le exigí, yendo al grano de una vez._

_Si va a cantarme una indirecta y hacer una promesa absurda otra vez. No lo permitiría. Ya jugo suficiente. Me duele lo suficiente como para ya no volver a caer en un jueguito._

_Me pide que toque de nueva cuenta._

_Vas a volver a mentirme, Eren._

_Le repito que lo odio por sexta vez. Y él lo contrarresta con un "_No más de lo que yo me odio a mí mismo por saberlo_"._

_Maldito, deja de jugar tan sucio._

¡No te duele! ¡No te duele más! ¿Cómo puede si tú… ¡Tú no derramas una sola lágrima cuando acabas conmigo!?

_Comienza a cantar._

_"_Te pido que por favor, escuches_"_

_Empieza con una súplica, sabe que estoy enojado. Resentido, adolorido… que es posible incluso que lo ignore mientras canta._

_Debería haberme marchado para mi habitación, no sé porque aún no le he hecho. Y espero, espero que vuelva a decirlo, que ama, me bese y mañana, yo me desilusione con su negativa._

Esto es gracioso, no lo odio a él. Me odio a mí, por jugar su treta.

_Toma el violín en sus manos y mis ojos bailan. Como si de un momento a otro me recorriera un temblor por el cuerpo al ver ese instrumento. Ese que tanto ama Eren_

_Y que..._

_Apoya su mentón contra el barbero, los dedos me tiemblan en las teclas. Carajo._

_Ese artefacto para Eren es cosa seria. Lo sé bien._

_"Esta es… mi forma de decirte las cosas"_

_Esas palabras relucen en mi cabeza. Se va a sincerar conmigo…_

_Eren… Eren no se atrevería a mentir con ese instrumento. Oigo las letras de la canción…_

_Mierda. Todo… TODO lo que dice es verdad._

_"No puedo dejar de pensar en la lejanía de nuestros corazones"_

¡Cállate! Mentiroso, tu…

_Mis ojos se fruncen, dejo de tocar y estoy queriendo poner las manos contra mi rostro._

_Sigue cantando, hablando, narrando lo que siente… metiéndome en su cabeza… explicándome._

_La rabia despierta en mi cabeza como una confusión, pero solo suelto quejidos._

_"Sera por esas palabras que no he podido pronunciar"_

¡Claro que si tonto! ¡¿Cuándo vas tener los huevos y admitir que me amas?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

_Vuelvo a tocar, siguiendo el ritmo al violín, pero con evidente ganas de competir contra él, es un reclamo._

_Una batalla con música, entre artistas no se da otra forma. Estas son nuestras armas. De tener espadas las estaríamos chocando una a la otra entre sí._

_"No te merezco"_

_Baja su espada, como si la tirara de costado. Pone su vida a mi disposición._

_-Eren_

_"Decides quedarte, a pesar de que yo te haya negado mis sentimientos"_

_Soy un idiota._

Si no estás dispuesto a mirar como un idiota, no mereces enamorarte

_Me enamore y tú me contagiaste tu estupidez._

_-¡Eren!_

_La rabia se desmorona, aminora…_

_Esa herida ayer en mi pecho, hoy Eren la está cerrando otra vez._

_"Mis palabras _No eran más que mentiras_"_

_Confiesa, y eso me lo confirma, confirma mis sospechas estos dos años._

_Mentiste vilmente aquella noche Eren._

_No estoy enojado, ya no. Me arremete una gran calma._

_No era consciente de muchas cosas, Eren también ha estado…._

_¿Cómo diablos espera qué lo odie si sé que le importo ahora?_

_¿Es demasiado tarde para decirte cuando significas para mí?_

_No, no lo es…_

_Pero ahí, renace la duda ¿Y si mañana se arrepiente? ¿Y si está jugando otra vez?_

_"Eres la persona que quiero a mi lado"_

_Me mira, y yo lo veo en calma, sin remordimiento y con amor._

_"…te amo, como jamás ame a nadie en esta vida"_

_Se acerca con el violín, lo deja en la siguiente estrofa. Se sienta a mi lado, y concluye con:_

_"Y nada, ni nadie… va a cambiar ese sentimiento Levi"_

_Acaba en mi nombre,… Si esto es una broma, es una broma cruel de su parte._

_Pero me besa, me toma entre sus manos, me abraza y me lo repite, una y otra vez para que quede conforme._

_¿Esta mentira será verdad?_

_Eren me hace pensar que sí._

_Y de pronto, se dobla en dos agarrándose el estómago. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que··?_

_-Escapa conmigo._

_Escuchó aquella palabras y no lo creo, Eren está accediendo a un pedido olvidado hace tiempo. Queriendo crear ahora, ese final feliz._

_Sus ojos relucen con esperanza al verlo._

No me hagas esto Eren, deja de verme así. Voy a terminar creyéndolo.

_Toco su frente y arde, le reprocho que todo esto solo son ilusiones vanas. El las niega, seguro de sí. Convencido de hacerlo y ocurre… Se desploma en mis brazos confesándome que me quiere._

_-¡Eren! No juegues, ¡No es divertido despierta! –No me hace caso, en vez de ellos está perdiendo la conciencia._

_Termina de cerrar sus ojos y veo escurrir sangre por su boca._

_-¡EREN NO!_

Abro los ojos concluyendo el recuerdo. En un momento tan culminante se le ocurre…

_"¿Dónde estabas anoche?"_

-Levi·· -dice al verme concentrado y la interrumpo

-Shh… -me toco la cabeza

_"En un bar…"_

-Dijo haber bebido anoche y Eren no bebe porque es···

-Levi Jaeger, ¿no? –me pongo de pie de inmediato.

-¡Soy yo! ¿Cómo esta Eren?

-Puede calmarse, el paciente está estable, sufrió una descompensación hiperglucemica y un cuadro de estrés que ha empeorado su···

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –me apresuro antes de marearme con sus palabras científicas.

-El paciente va a quedar internado hasta que establezcamos que puede haber progreso de mejora en su salud.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Adelante, pero solo por una hora.

.

[Eren narra]

_"Eren…"_

Escucho una voz obstruida por el sonido redundante que lleva a mis oídos.

¿Esa persona me está llamando?

¿Por qué no puedo verla? ¿Tengo los ojos cerrados?

Todo está muy oscuro. No puedo ver nada.

Me siento cansado y sin fuerzas.

Como si me hubieran sumergido en alguna especie de agua…

Incapaz de mover un solo musculo

_"Eren, vas a ponerte bien"_

¿Eres tu Levi?

Giro la cabeza, ligeramente a la derecha de donde escucho provenir su voz.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy Levi?

No hay respuesta, lo cual me indica que tal vez pueda estar perdido, no es Levi… entonces…

¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Estoy muerto?!

Una especie de pitido repetido se comienza a escuchar sonar con más intensidad.

_"Eren"_

Mi nombre escucha con alarma, seguido de un: _"¡Enfermera!"_

¿Enfermera? ¿Hospital? ¿Estoy en una camilla?

¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hablar?!

¡¿Qué es este artefacto molestándome en mi boca?!

¡ALGUIEN RESPONDAME!

Por más que tenga unas ganas de mil demonios de ir y levantarme, de dónde sea que se encuentra mi cuerpo, elevar la voz, zarandear un cuerpo con mis brazos no puedo hacerlo, estoy inútil…

Y me veo a un más inútil e incapacitado cuando un líquido extraño, que va ingresando me informa que mi brazo esta de ese lado, lo llega a sentir… divisar, tratar de encontrar una salida en este gran nada sin fondo, sin luz o…

Antes de perderme lo siento, siento un calor extra en mi mano. Apretándola, haciendo sabiente de que no estoy solo.

_"Yo…"_

Parece que esta vez murmura. Recién ahora soy capaz de reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

Levi…

_"Yo te amo, Eren"_

Me confiesa.

Y yo a ti Levi. Yo también te amo.

.

Estoy consciente otra vez, si a esto se le puede llamar consciencia. Sigo sin poder abrir los parpados, pero al menos sé que ahora estoy hospitalizado.

Descansando en una camilla, y que duermo la mayor parte del día.

No estoy realmente consecuente de cuantas horas han pasado, en que día estamos. Solo sé que Levi está cuidando de mí.

El artefacto sobre mi boca ha cambiado, ya no lo siento forzando a abrir mi boca y resecando mi garganta. Ahora siento con más pesadez y exactitud mis respiros, la humedad y el calor de este ser inspirado.

Ahora tengo un poco más de percepción de mi propio cuerpo recostado. Lo cual es un indicio de mejora, de que poco a poco voy mejorando, recobrándome. Cosa que me ha pedido hasta suplicado Levi, por… ¿horas? ¿Días?

No lo sé. El tiempo que suelo estar consciente es poco.

Levi se encuentra a mi izquierda, está acariciando mi cabeza. Su aliento golpea levemente mis mejillas…

Vas a decirme algo Levi, ¿o simplemente te quedaras observando?

Lose, debo reponerme y….

Entonces comienzo a sentir un par de cálidas gotas cayendo en contra mi mejilla, seguido de gemidos ahogados.

Oh Levi, como quisiera poder decirte que estoy bien.

No llores…yo… yo estoy contigo. Aquí... Junto a ti

-¡EREN! –Un bramido profundo se escucha desde los pasillos, seguido de ello. El estruendo en la puerta a mi derecha, abierta con presura.

-¡Oh Eren! –exclama con estupefacción al verme, ¿mi condición es tan lamentable?

-Tu….-aquella palabras ya no van dirigidas a mi persona si no a…

En un instante siento el viento frio llegar y sacudimiento de la camilla, el calor apartado de mi lado entre quejidos y protesta.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Maldito niño!

NO ¡Mikasa! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Entonces porque está hospitalizado en primer lugar!

Escuchó como un cuerpo se estrella contra la pared, no...Son unos aparatos a mi costado los que se caen al suelo

¡Mikasa no es culpa! ¡Déjalo en paz!

¿Qué alguien al detenga ¡Por favor!?

En medio de la pelea se oye el agonizante pitido, reiterado con más frecuente en pronto de alarma.

-¡¿Eren?! –parece repetir en unísono.

Seguido a ello, escucho pasos, muchos… no, es el de una sola persona. Van tocando mi cuerpo, revisando la presión y administrando no se cosas por ese tubo metido en ambos brazos.

Luego va posando sus dedos contra mis parpados, para abrir, por fin, por fin ¡Maldita sea vería algo!

La luz me ciega, apenas y puedo mover mi iris, enfocar algo. Veo una falta, una mano, una bata blanco y de nuevo al negro.

Diablos, mierda, maldición…

La persona que está revisando se aleja y su voz comienza a oírse.

-Solicito que se retiren

-Pe····

-De inmediato. –recalca, no tengo certeza que cual de los dos estaba empezando a repercutir, y no llego a terminar.

De nuevo una calma. Una fastidiosa calma, silencio… y oscuridad.

Regreso dormir, y en poca esta vez despierto. Al inicio me siento adolorido. Todo pesa, hasta mover un dedo o abrir ligeramente los ojos pero lo consigo. He recuperado la sensibilidad y el control de mi cuerpo, ya no estoy sedado.

Abriendo los ojos encuentro que la habitación esta desierta, con las ventanas cerradas, hay poca luz porque está atardeciendo. Se siente el calor de este impregnando en la habitación. Hay un artefacto extraño con tubo y a mis costados cuelga una bolsa con un líquido cristalino que cae a cuenta gotas en el tubo, un tubo metido en mis venas.

Estaba más que claro, me descuide. Fui idiota y tuve una recaída. Mi dieta será estricta y mi recuperación larga. Mis padres me hubieran matado con sus propias manos de saber que termine en este lamentable estado, hospitalizado y con un evidente problema de salud. Aun no puedo ponerme de pie, pero al menos ya no me siento tan débil.

Al tocarme el rostro me topo con otro tubo de plástico delgado por debajo de mis fosas nasales y un artefacto en mi dedo índice que alzo para tratar de verlo mejor y ver que marca, pero mi acción es detenida por la voz que escucho.

-_¡Ya basta! ¡Ella no te ha dado nada! ¡No te quiere Eren! ¡No te quiere!_

Esa, esa es la voz de Levi.

Giro la cabeza, tratando de buscar su posición. Y me encuentro con Mikasa en la puerta de mi habitación, apoyada de espaldas en esta, tocando su celular del que reproduce, no solo la voz de Levi, sino también la mía.

-_Levi, por favor... cállate... ¡N-_

Corta la grabación. No, diría que le puso pausa. Levanta la cabeza, junto con su cuerpo y se aproxima desde la puerta hasta mi lecho.

-Esta es… -dice apagando el celular y guardándosela en el bolcillo. –Una de mis charlas favoritas de tu destrozando a ese mocoso

-Mik···

-Eren, haz sido muy amable con él.

-Amable… -repito apretando los dientes -¡Lo que hice con Levi es imperdonable!

Me estremezco en la camilla.

-Por favor no exageres, el dolor forma parte de crecer –No soporto más sus palabras dichas en esta situación, me siento de golpe, ella viene corriendo a mi lado, pues estoy a punto de quitarme estos tubos y agujas metidos en mis venas.

-No –dice evitando que los quite y volviéndolo a colocar mis manos a los costados -¿Acaso quieres una rehabilitación más larga?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mikasa?

-Vine a cuidarte, -me dice, apoyándose en mi pecho. Sin que yo pueda evitárselo.

-No necesito que···

-Lo necesitas, y hasta me atrevería a decir –levanta su cabeza para verme -… que casi te pierdo.

-Nunca fui tuyo. En el pasado quizás creí amarte pero ahora···

-Me perteneces –decreta. Mi ceño desciende. –Eres mi prometido, no lo olvides…

Me recuerda mi condena y mi cuerpo tiembla de rabia. Se levanta de mi lado.

-Y por cierto de eso venía a hablarte –trato de calmarme, pero de solo ver como se taconea por la habitación a mi costa me hace querer ahorcarla. Si no estuviera enfermo ahora, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de controlarme.

-No has cumplido con el acuerdo Eren –me reclama. Deshago los puños y por un momento se va la rabia y llega la estupefacción.

-¿Qué dices? ¡He cumplido! Yo… todo este tiempo –me llega el remordimiento de todas mis acciones y mis palabras este tiempo y agacho la cabeza a un costado -…a Levi yo…

-Le hiciste vanas ilusiones estos dos años –camina hasta detenerse y verme a dos pasos de la camilla –Y mi orden claramente fue; Destrózalo.

-Mikasa…

-No has cumplido Eren… -me lo recalca, -Tranquilo no te voy a encerrar en la cárcel…-mis puños vuelven a formarse

-Nos vamos a casar en un mes.

Me quedo de piedra. Eso… eso era una prisión.

Trato de reaccionar como puedo antes de que en mi silencio decida por mí.

-La condición era hasta Levi saliera bachiller –le recuerdo.

-Ese niño no te odia ¿o sí? –Me reta –Tu condición queda anulada Eren. Y convenientemente –regresa a la camilla, acariciando mi mejilla, aunque yo ladeo bruscamente el rostro en al lado contrario y la caricia queda medias. Entonces se inclina para ir depositando un beso en esta -…tú serás quien se lo informe.

Se aparta de mí y va acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, la abre y voltea a verme

-Tienes una semana Eren. –Sigo viéndola –Y recuerda, que yo… No seré tan amable como tú.

Cierra la puerta tras de mí. Llega el estruendo de esta a mis oídos y mi corazón se encoge.

Entonces cierro los ojos para sumergirme de nuevo, en ese negro húmedo que me hace sentir y recodarme más solo y abandonado ahora. Llevo una mano sobre la boca para no gritar de dolor ni reclamar por una ayuda que no me servirá de momentos.

Yo no… no quiero hacerlo.

_"Escapa conmigo, Levi"_

…de mis ojos se deslizan nuevamente esas ardientes lágrimas.

Levi, lo siento.

.

[Levi narra]

Me quede sentando en las mismas sillas por fuera del pasillo, esperando a que esa mujer se marchara y lo hizo. Entonces salí disparado a la habitación de Eren.

Entre algo brusco, cerrando con llave detrás de mí para que ya nadie nos interrumpiera, y más esa loca mujer.

-Eren…

Inicio calmando mi respiración y avanzando un par de pasos en el interior. No podía irme ya, ni dejarlo solo…No ahora que me necesita.

-Levi –dice en sosiego.

Llego esta su camilla, vuelvo a acariciar sus cabellos, ponerlos en su lugar y luego tomar su temperatura.

-Levi, no eres una enfermera –me reclama sin ímpetu mi preocupación con la cabeza gacha.

-Cállate tonto –Esta vez ambas manos las posiciono en su rostro y hago que vea el mío, mi rostro estos tres días esperando a que despierte en este hospital.

-Me asustaste, pensé que ibas a morir –digo y por alguna razón mis ojos se empeñan de lágrimas otra vez. Me las voy secando con la mano.

-Me alegra que te hayas recobrado –lo abrazo sin más. Dejando que mi cabeza repose en su pecho, Eren no me detiene. Se resigna a recibir mi apego, como si fuera el último en un largo tiempo. Y suspira.

Me acomodo en su pecho. Escuchando sus latidos y quedando encantado con ello.

-Levi…

-Mm –que bien se oye mi nombre acompañado con un fondo de los latidos rítmicos de ese corazón.

-Le···

-Sé que será un problema muy grande encontrar trabajo, más aun si yo no he terminado el bachillerato. –le hablo antes de que todo de inicio y concluya con un final, que espero no sea la desilusión.

-….- se queda en silencio mordiéndose el labio.

-Pero, creo que trabajar de mesero durante medio tiempo no es tan malo. Tu encontraras un empleo en cuanto te recuperes, mientras yo puedo···

-Levi para –me pide. Y mi corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Otra vez no. Me apretó a su pecho en el abrazo.

-No… -cierro los ojos estrujando ese tela delgada de hospital en su pecho –Si fue una mentira sostenla hasta el final Eren -.

-Levi –me llama y esta vez toma mis hombros, yo no abro los ojos, no quiero verlo. Voy arrepentirme de confiar en él otra vez ¿cierto?

-¿Fue mentira Eren? –agacho la cabeza, manteniendo la vista en la mano que aun entrelazo con él.

-Todo lo que dijiste esa noche…

-¿De qué noche me hablas Levi?

Abro los ojos, quedando estupefacto.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? – Esto debe ser un error.

Sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar que no sea una brusca, lo tomo del camisón y lo alzo en mi dirección para que me escuche

-EREN –Aprieto los dientes y el agarre, me ve sin recato - Solo quiero que estemos tú y yo juntos, viviendo de la misma forma que antes, que ahora…Si quieres huir y dejarlo todo ¡Adelante! ¡HAZLO!

Le exclamo con bramó.

-Yo te seguiré a donde vayas, hacia sea a la mierda… hacia muera de hambre y nos veamos obligar a trabajar para conseguir sustento ¡Solo llévame lejos! Y vámonos, escapemos los dos ¡Eren!

No dice nada. Esta mudo viendo como yo comienzo a recobrar la postura y tratar de respirar con más lentitud.

-No me dejes hablando solo como un demente… Di algo, ¡Maldición! ¡DI ALGO!

-Escapar… -dice. Y luego lo repite en un murmulló. –Eso es algo estúpido Levi, tú eres joven todavía y tienes que estudiar.

\- No…–comienzo a negar y apartarme de la camilla.

_Eren ha olvidado todo, lo que me dijo, lo que me había prometido…_

_¡Aquella noche cuando se me confeso y me lleno de ilusiones que aseguró que eran verdad!_

Sigo retrocediendo hasta tropezar con la silla a mí detrás, me pongo a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación en círculos tratando de comprender la situación

_¿Qué es esto? Un círculo vicioso, ¿Qué acaso nunca va a acabar?_

_Todo es una mentira tras otra._

_Eren ha vuelto a tratarme como su hijo y ya no como su amante… ¡Ni siquiera su pareja puedo ser!_

_No considera ni un poco mis sentimientos… Y ME CLAVA LA DAGA EN LA ESPALDA CUANDO ME ATREVO A CONFIAR EN SUS PALABRAS_

_¡Otra vez… destruye mi ser! ¡Y me recuerda lo tonto que soy! Me recuerda que todo… ¡TODO no es más que ilusión mía!_

_De nuevo ese mundo imaginario que creo, donde estoy tomado de su mano y él camina a mi lado es derrumbado… cae en pedazos sobre mi cabeza y me llega el dolor, la puñalada del rechazo y desamor._

Quiero llevar mis manos a la cabeza y arrancarme los cabellos, las orejas y los ojos… para ya no ver ni escuchar sus mentiras

Pero….

_¿Hay aunque sea una posibilidad mínima de que este bromeando?_

_¿De que no sea cierto?_

_¿Verdad?_

_¡¿VERDAD?!_

_Por más que la mentira duela, la prefiero. Prefiero creer que Eren si me quiere,… Ese día lo vi, firme, convencido._

_No había duda en sus ojos… Ni siquiera vacilo al hablar._

_Eren enserio, en serio quería escapar…_

_De no haberse desmayado, estaba seguro que hay hubiéramos huido del país…_

_Eren, él no es… no es tan cruel como para…_

Lo veo sentando en la camilla.

_…Para mentirme con algo así._

-Eren –voy acercándome de nueva cuenta. -¿me amas?

_No, no estoy equivocado ¡Eren me ama!_

Espere, espere esa cruel respuesta que sabía, perfectamente… iba, iba a destruirme.

-Lo siento Levi, pero no te amo -.

-No te creo nada –respondo en automático, esperando que me lo debata pero no dice nada y desvía la mirada, está mintiendo.

-Eren –tomo su mano en un balbuceo, escapando mi aliento se va en los próximos segundos

Hay un poco de esperanza.

Eren no es una mala persona.

Ni tan poco un desgraciado.

El no miente sin razón.

Debe ser un juego.

Amnesia temporal.

-Eres solo un tonto, que suele olvidar donde pone su cabeza. –Digo haciendo un mohín -Pero, ¡Esto es importante Eren!

Enfoca sus ojos en mi persona y me mira fijamente para responder.

–Es en serio, dímelo… ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa noche?

-No –.

En una exhalación solté su mano.

Sabía lo que significaba eso.

La última burbuja de esperanza se acaba de romper, y no es lo único… esa respuesta, respuesta tan cruel y seca abre una grieta en mi pecho.

Otra vez me duele el corazón, tanto que quema. Arde su amor ¡quiero extirpármelo y ya no sentir más dolor!

¿Cómo es que···? ¿Cómo esta vida tiene que ser tan cruel?

Solo me enamore,…no quería sufrir tanto por amor.

No lloraba, ahora simplemente las lágrimas caían como gotas de mis largas pestañas. Ni siquiera lo veo.

Retrocedo, y me encamino a la puerta.

_Todo acabo…. Eren está terminando conmigo, aquí, ahora, otra vez._

Quito el seguro y abriendo la puerta lo escucho.

-Lev···

Comienzo a correr antes de terminar de escuchar mi nombre esos labios, que mienten o no.

Ya no lo sé.

¡YA NO IMPORTA!

Yo… yo solo….

Volví a caer en su trampa.

[Una semana después]

[Eren narra]

Han pasado siete días, hacía cuatro salí del hospital, y todavía… No he hablado con Levi….Todavía no se lo he dicho.

Porque… lo sé, sé que en cuanto se lo diga.

Voy a perderlo para siempre.

Aquel anillo dorado con el que jugaba entre mis dedos hace rato, ahora pesa una tonelada en el bolsillo donde lo guardo.

Mikasa, sí… si está matándome.

…de peor forma posible, obligándome a mí mismo a cavar mi tumba, a ganarme el odio y rencor de la persona amo.

Me ha obligado a mentir y decir una mentira tras otra, usándome mi imagen para lastimar, y mis palabras para engañarle… como en el hospital… cuando escuchaba nuestra charla.

Y, como en este momento….

-¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerme esto Eren! –Revienta en gritos a mí delante - No te cansabas de repetir que me amabas, y horas después…cuando yo te confieso mis sentimientos me rechazas.

Exhala con fuerza.

-¿Te divierte ilusionarme Eren?

Me mira con esos ojos rojos, irritados… No ha dormido. Estoy al tanto, ya que yo igual padezco de insomnio por la noche.

Me lanza esa mirada otra vez: No desarmes mi corazón con ese no me ames.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero entiéndelo! No digo nada fuera de lugar, esto no puedo pasar

-¡No digas que estoy fuera de lugar! ¡NO DIGAS MAS MENTIRAS! Porque yo te amo, ¡Yo si te amo de verdad Eren! –Sus ojos comienzan a retener mi reflejo difuso – ¿Es que acaso esa no es suficiente excusa para que no me rompas en dos el corazón con tus mentiras?

-Levi... esta mal –suelto ¡una puta mentira!, y es con el temor de que esto esté siendo grabado.

No lo dije, ¿o sí?

Regrese al infierno, que justamente es... lo que antes era mi hogar con Levi.

Frustrado, con ganas de escupir al mundo es que…

El sufrir esta pesadilla solo se lo puede expresar gritando, gritando tan fuerte hasta arda la garganta y te queme el solo tratar que conseguir más aire gélido, asfixiándote de agonía al hacerte sabiente que no queda de aire, ninguno tipo de aire residual en tus pulmones.

_¡No me dejes, no me dejes Levi! ¡No me escuches cuando te digo "NO TE AMO"!_

-¿Qué está mal? –Avanzo un paso lleno de tenacidad y convicción contra mi persona -¡El hecho de que te amé!... ¡O EL QUE TÚ YA NO QUIERAS ACEPTARLO!

-¡NO PUEDO! –exploto sin más. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

No quiero decirle a Levi que me voy a casar, dentro de tres semanas.

Tampoco puedo sostener esta mentira del "No te amo". Levi lo sabe. Sabe que miento y me lo encara.

-No lo entiendes,… -Elevo las manos a mi costado en un intento de que comprenda mi sufrimiento, uno que se expande por todo mi cuerpo.

_¡Levi, soy un prisionero! Date cuenta ¡Mikasa me tiene prisionero!_

-No pue…no puedo... – _¡Ya basta, me canse de vivir esta farsa!_

_¡No soy una maldita rrocola para dar marcha atrás, olvidarme de todo y volver a empezar!_

_¡Ya no puedo tratarlo más como a un hijo, o un niño pequeño! ¡YO LO AMO! ¡YO LO DESEO!_

_¡Ya NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!_

_¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a tragarme el odio de Levi por su bien!_

_¡Soy incapaz de volverlo a escucharlo decir que me odia una vez más!_

-¡LO SIENTO! –termino derramando lagrimas frustradas.

Preguntas, ¿Qué si el dolor es intenso?

_Más de lo que puedes imaginar._

_Más de lo que puedo soportar._

Cierra ojos con lágrimas gruesas en ellas.

_Ya no… No tiene caso que repita mentiras que ni yo ni él las cree._

Me doy la vuelta, coraje para mentirte Levi. Ya no tengo.

_Ya he sido suficiente un miserable._

_No soy capaz de concluir con esta mentira…tan perfectamente_

_Mi corazón no… es tan fuerte._

_Yo… no soy tan fuerte_

_No estoy hecho de piedra, ¡Tengo un maldito corazón!_

_¡Y estoy harto de la puta culpa y arrepentimiento!_

_Ya me asesine una vez… esa noche hace dos años atrás_

_Yo no soy cruel…. El mundo lo es…_

_YO… YA NO…_

_¡NO QUIERO SER EL MALDITO MONSRUO SIN CORAZÓN HUMANO DE LA HISTORIA!_

-No me dejes... –me recalca cuando ve que muevo un pie en dirección contraria y le doy la espalda

-Eren…. –me llama, pero sigo avanzando. Me harte decir mentiras, quedarme para volver al monologo de "Eres mi hijo, no puedo, no te amo", ya no lo hare. No voy a mentirle más, ya lo decidí. Prefiero admitir que lo amo y pudrirme en prisión que···

-Si no puedes amarme al menos ¡NO ME DEJES COMO TODOS! –me grita.

Sus palabras detienen mis pasos e irremediablemente para cuando gira a verlo, ya no está al frente si no que estrella su cuerpo contra el mío. Húmedo, siento el pecho y es porque de su rostro derrama un rio de lágrimas, que fluyen sin parar el desprecio que recibe.

-No te abandonare Levi… -le digo, pero tonto fui… Me pongo una mano sobre la cara, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A Levi yo… yo le prometí;

–Siempre estaré aquí, para ti...–hablo y luego voy a abrazarlo. - Siempre.

Lo conozco, lo crie y lo quiero.

Conozco el corazón que palpita en su pecho y el conoce el mío.

Se lo que quiere, lo que está buscando y lo que anhela ese corazón abatido.

Es mi pequeño ahora, mi niño gruñón. Ese que recogí de la calle, que le quite a sus comunitarios y que en un futuro cercano convertiré en mi compañero.

-Siempre estaré de tu lado Levi...

-E..e- ¡EREN! –Apenas grita en llanto, aferrándose a mi espalda. Como si yo fuera la única persona en el mundo para él. Soy su padre, aun y a pesar de todo. El único padre que ha conocido.

-Tra-anquilo... –digo algo temeroso al inicio, y de un tanto le voy peinando los cabellos para atrás -…Yo te... te quiero mucho Levi... –Es lo más lejos que la ley y los micrófonos de Mikasa me permiten decirle

-Solo te puedo querer ahora –arrugo mi frente, y detengo la caricia.

No puedo renunciar… Tengo una misión… ¡Tengo que protegerlo todavía!

-Eren… yo te amo –dice sin verme, solo lo confiesa en mi pecho y me hace feliz saberlo.

-Levi…

-No me importa esperar si sé que vas a estar ahí... aquí,-sus manos aferran con fuerza a mi persona -viviendo conmigo... Haciendo estupideces por mi bien... No me importa. –Niega con la cabeza de un lado al otro –Voy a esperarte hasta que me ames. Hasta que me des ese te amo

-Levi yo··· -tapa mis labios. Y me observa, a través de estas miradas quiero decirle; "Ya te amo".

-Siempre a mi lado. Siempre de mi parte... Cumple esa promesa Eren –mantiene fijamente sus ojos en los míos -... Y yo te prometo no odiarte.

Entrecierro mis ojos acuosos, y esos labios que quieren formar una dolorosa sonrisa entre lágrimas

-Sí,.. Lo… lo prometo –bajo la mirada -hijo mío.

Acabo, queriendo morderme la lengua en lo último que dije.

Levi, desde hace dos años atrás… ya no es mi hijo. Ya no lo veo como mi hijo.

Es inútil,… siempre te amare…Levi.

Suspira y se des afloja de mi agarre.

-Hasta mañana...papá –dice, y yo abro los ojos. Lo veo subir a su habitación.

¿Qué he hecho?

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta.

¡Levi tu no veas mas así! ¡No soy tu···!

¡AL CARAJO LAS REGLAS!

Cada prisionero, tiene derecho a una última llamada.

-¡Levi! –me pongo a correr, subiendo las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

[Levi narra]

Por cerrar mi puerta, Eren la empuja con su mano y se mete dentro. Abro la boca para responder, y ahí es cuando me atrapa. Estrella su rostro con el mío, pierdo la estabilidad, retrocediendo de dos a tres pasos, para caer sobre mi cama. Eren solo se concentra en no separarse de mis labios y extraer todo el aliento que pueda.

-¡Mm!... ahag.. er..en.. n..o.. no…vayas...a...arrepe..ntirte... –llego a comunicarle.

Se lo que viene después, arrepentimiento, duda, más dolor dentro de mi pecho. Y no deja de gustarme el arrebato de esos labios

-No puedo evitarlo Levi... –me habla entre besos -No debí sentir esto... Ni si quiera debí atreverme a hacerlo...pero aunque lo niegue una y otra vez... Te amo Levi... Maldita sea, Maldita sea Levi... Tú eres mi tesoro, mi amor, mi canción… sé que debo detenerme… esta desgracia te alcanzaría a ti también, por ello no quiero que me ames… te lo suplico… ya no me...quieras más…

Lagrimas secas y otras que recién comienzan a fluir, se embarran en su rostro, pero yo me hallo bien aferrado de su cuello, y lo inclino un poco más cuando dice que se detendrá. Siendo consciente que lo abrazo más, su llanto se hace más prominente.

No iba a renunciar a él, ni su amor.

-¿Qué?... Que voy... ¡¿QUÉ VOY HACER?! –Eren empieza a llorar temblando, tapándose la boca. Primera vez que lo veo, llorar de verdadero miedo.

Me da un pico separando sus labios de los míos.

-Ya… ya no puedo más... No quiero... ¡NO QUIERO! –tiembla, se mueve brusco y estremece mi cuerpo que anda junto –Pero ya es muy tarde... Y No te perderé a ti también -dice, se por tu tono de voz, hablar y sus palabras lo siguiente que quiere hacer.

-No te vayas -sale desesperado de mi boca en suplica -Te amo, no tengo miedo a quererte Eren…aun cuando en ese futuro haya un enorme muro entre nosotros.

-Levi... -me mira, y luego al suelo -Cometí el pecado más grande al enamorarme de ti...

-Eren -No me hace caso y sigue hablando.

-Debo enmendar mi error...

-¡EREN! -se pone de pie sin esperarme, sino de golpe – ¿A dónde vas?

-No te preocupes. No te abandonare…Voy a asegurarme de que siguas viviendo en esta casa... -me observa, quiere tocar mi rostro.

Yo espero por su mano y esa caricia que él se niega a darme, retrae la mano al segundo siguiente de decir;

-...Ya no puedo pedirte que confíes en mi Levi...

-¿Qué vas hacer? –me confunde sus palabras, ¡Eren, ¿contra quién estas peleando?!

-Lo correcto -Es su última respuesta antes de dar la vuelta, y dejarme solo. Me quedo observando como su figura se pierde fuera de mi habitación.

-...Eren, podrías no hacer eso por favor... No quiero perderte. –Digo al aire.

En un suplica que espero que alguien escuche.

Pero es esa molesta voz en mi cabeza, el corazón se me acelera y la conciencia, el sentido común con toda su lógica responde.

_¿Cuándo fue tuyo?_

_El hecho de que lo ames, ya hace que su corazón te pertenezca._

Trago duro.

_No Levi, lo que sientes ahí en tu pecho ahora, no es perdida._

_Es un amor que no podrá ser correspondido._

Me metí dentro del dormitorio.

[6:45 pm de ese mismo día]

-Levi, ¿estas escuchando?

Efectivamente no lo hacía. Me quede meditando el significado de esas palabras, y de la respuesta que le daría.

_"¿Quieres saber cuál es el precio de que me olvide de ti Eren?_

_¡Nada! No me olvidare de ti... No puedo._

_Si es tan fácil, sácame el corazón, lléname de odio porque no aceptare un NO por respuesta."_

Me siento idiota.

Esta vez ya no estoy···

_"Ya no puedo pedirte que confíes en mi"_

Suelto una exhalación.

_No lo hago Eren._

Y es extraño, me da miedo… lo que eso pueda significar.

_Sacando a relucir un terrible presentimiento._

_¿Qué es lo que va a ser?_

-Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ -canta en mi oreja.

-¡Con un demonio Zoe! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Vete al diablo! –cojo mi mochila del respaldo de la silla y me encamino a la salida.

-Ay, Levi, ¿Por qué eres tan aprensivo con todos otra vez?

-No me quiero contagiar de tu···

Me topo con Erwin de salida.

-Levi

-Tks –paso de largo, y él me coge del brazo.

-Levi, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Puede esperar –me suelto y voy saliendo a los pasillos. Smith parafrasea algo antes de que avance diez pasos lejos de su persona, y yo me largo a casa.

Afuera, en las calles esta oscuro y la tormenta va formando las nubes negras sobre mi cabeza. La ventera ha comenzado con un frio que eriza la piel. Esa camisa no es un abrigo, me fricciono un poco los brazos. No debí olvidarme traerla.

Continuo caminando y a un par de cuadras de llegar me atropella la idea que me planto en la cabeza.

_"Si te quisiera de verdad, ya habría cancelado su compromiso con la otra mujer y huido contigo Levi"_

-Cállate Erwin…. –sigo caminando -Eren no se ca···

Escuchó su voz una cuadra de la casa. Y su figura puesta de cuclillas, extendiéndole un objeto a la mujer.

_Mikasa Ackerman, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

¡No! Esto... ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

* * *

✿ ↓ ✿**Recta Final: 10 / 2 (Parte 2) **✿ ↓✿

**Hellow… ¡eh! ¡Ah! ¡Nooo con la chancla! ¡No, ah! ¡No se vale traer antorchas!**

**Ya sé, ya se… están con unas ganas terribles de lincharme, Pero "Stop, stop" ¡Alto ahí salvajes! **

**Les aclaro,… Esta noticia del casamiento de Eren con Mikasa. Ya estaba dicha desde hace unos cuantos caps atrás... Y como pueden ver Mikasa no es tonta. Está acelerando sus planes, en vista que el "Plan anterior" no funciono, del todo. **

**Ese otro plan, era hacer que Levi odie a Eren, que este mismo sea el que se gane su odio. **

**Ahora está yendo a la siguiente parte, concretando su sueño añorado de casarse con él. Tiene a Eren prácticamente comiendo de su palma. **

**En el próximo capítulo, nos toparemos con Mikasa como narradora. Veamos cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de esta personaje para Eren. **

**¡Pinche Mikasa que nos arruina el Fanfic! Jejej x'D**

**Por cierto...Tengo una mala chicas, jejeje Regreso a hacer prácticas en el hospital esta semana, esta vez es tq (Técnica quirúrgica)…. Ah, poss… a conseguirme un alma que se apiade de mi *(д)***

**¡Alégrenme un poco con sus lindos review!**

**Como "Plus Ultra" (Si, me traume viendo Boku no hero academia toda la primera temporada en un día, ¿Algún problema con eso? ajajaja (ò ^ó)9 )**

**Falta saber si Levi hace algo al respecto,…Si Eren llega a casarse ¿o no?**

**¿A todo esto, no les parece extraño que Erwin esté al tanto de todo lo que ocurre con Levi y Eren?**

**Ahora, aprovecho para escapar… ¡Las amodoro chicas! **

**Cuídense y tengan un bello día **

**Nana-chan.**


	35. Capitulo 35: Catarsis ¿o metamorfosis?

_[Fanfic: **Tienes Mi corazón**]_

**Dedicación**: Miau39

**Capítulo 35: **Catarsis ¿o Metamorfosis?

_"Hay cosas que pasan porque **tienen que pasar...**_

_Y hay otras, que tienes que **hacer que pasen...**"_

* * *

[Eren narra]

Esto era indígnante,... Deslizo el anillo en su dedo, dejándola satisfecha

De todos los expectantes, personas que pueden observar mi declaración pública afuera de mi propio hogar para ella.

Claro, es una treta. Toda una actuación bien montada por Mikasa. Para decir, que yo "Eren Jaeger", después de dos años de andar de novio con ella por fin me di cuenta de la magnífica mujer que era, y decidí casarme con ella. Con esas palabras precisamente.

Luego termino escuchando innumerables aplausos.

No deberían aplaudir, que no ven ¡que me estoy asesinando!

Esas muecas en mi rostro ¡No son felicidad!

Es tortura, dolor y negación.

Yo no la amo.

¿Cómo puedo ser más obvio?

Me levanto sin más después de oír el: Si. De su parte. Ella admira el anillo, y yo melodramáticamente me pongo una mano al cuello. Sí, tengo una soga invisible ahí.

Mi vista va perdida al suelo, y solo tiene algo dentro en el mar de pensamientos; Arrepentimiento.

Pero... No debo arrepentirme.

No puedo renunciar a Levi.

Ella... ¡Ella no va a arrebatármelo tan fácil!

Bajo la mano de mi cuello, decidido. A seguir, a pelear por lo que anhelo. A desafiarme contra ella de ser necesario.

Porque mientras yo aún permanezca de pie, ella no podrá ponerle un dedo encima.

Resoplo.

Por lo menos con este circo, ya no va a molestar tanto. Y yo buscaría la forma de decírselo a Levi. No. no tengo porque... si me caso a ocultas con ella y luego... ¡No!

Rápidamente deshago la idea, Mikasa no me permitiría ocultarlo. En cuando llegue, es seguro que hará alarde de esto.

No tenía opción. Debo decirle esta noche. Contarle la verdad... decirle de los chantajes de Mikasa y que este matrimonio es temporal. Me divorciaría a los dos días, eso sino antes. Ella solo está buscando el dinero que recibirá al casarse conmigo.

Levi, solo tendría que esperar un poco.

Llueve. Debemos entrar. Levi llegara pronto. No quiero que vea este circo. Voy pidiendo que se retiren antes de que lo vea. Era una suerte grande que Levi no haya llegado todavía.

No quería que vea como···

-¡Ere···!

Me paralizo a unos pasos del marco de la puerta.

_No puede ser..._

El corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

_No... yo no..._

Mis dedos se contraen garras de rabia e impotencia.

_Se suponía que Levi no... ¡Él no tenía por qué ver esto!_

-¡EREN!

Exclama con más altitud, lleno de furia. Mi cuerpo tiembla en lo que doy la vuelta.

_Esto... No es verdad... Es una pesadilla..._

Pero no. Lo estoy viendo.

Correr en mi dirección con labia y tenacidad, un rostro lleno de molestia. El ceño fruncido y esos ojos rojos.

_Maldita sea, esto no... tú no..._

-Lev··· -Ni me da tiempo a replicar y me acorrala contra la pared de la casa. Mi espalda es el primer contacto. Llego a revotar un poco, pero sus manos ya están clavándose en mi pecho, exigiendo.

-¡NO TE PUEDES CASAR! ¡NO PUEDES CASARTE! ¡EREN, NO PUEDES!

_¡¿Por qué carajo porque?! ¡TU NO TENIAS QUE VERLO LEVI!_

Frunzo el ceño y alargo los músculos alrededor de mi mandíbula simulando una sonrisa forzada, que se dedica a mostrar mis dientes presionando unos contra otros.

_¡IBA A EXPLICÁRTELO TODO!_

_Decirte todo, contarte cosas que no puedo mientras ella escucha..._

_¡LEVI! No quería que veas esto..._

Ayer dije la verdad. Antes de que me internaran en el hospital, también dije la verdad.

Pero... Mikasa se encargó de volver a mis palabras mentiras. Y que Levi pensara que mis promesas no eran ciertas.

Apretó el puño.

Dejo de ver ese rostro molesto de mi Levi y veo el rostro satisfecho de Mikasa. Fue obra suya...

Ella es la que me usa para lastimarlo.

-Mikasa –apretó la mandíbula al blasfemar y esta solo se cruza de brazos, viendo el verdadero espectáculo.

-¡No vas a casarte Eren! ¡YO NO QUIERO que te cases!

-Levi, tengo que hacerlo –suelto al aire. No deseo mentir más. Giro de costado el rostro, sin verlo a los ojos.

-MISERABLE –me coge de la camisa, y yo me dejo hacer sin ponerles objeciones.

Entiende Levi...que aunque te pido que te vayas. En realidad... No quiero perderte nunca.

Me está mirando, y yo lo evito cerrando los ojos. No quiero ver más el odio reflejado en sus ojos. La decepción. El llanto... el dolor que estoy causando en este momento.

Acto seguido mi mano sube hasta mi cien para quedarse ahí, en una posición de aflicción.

-Levi,... debo casarme con ella

Utilizó el _debo_ en vez del _quiero_. Es fácil darse cuenta que estoy obligado a esto.

Obligado por quien...

Obligado, porque te amo Levi.

Debo cumplirte lo que te dije. Estaré a tu lado, contigo... para siempre.

¿No estás feliz por ello?

Me caso con una asesina.

Debo estar loco. Esto no me beneficia para nada.

Es más una tortura que acabara matándome.

A ti te fragmenta el alma... Y a mí Levi, ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

No me importa morir.

Se las consecuencias de esta prisión a la que me estoy metiendo.

Acabare muerto, ya es seguro...

El mundo se rige por leyes, y hay límites para todo. Incluso para el amor.

Si no hago esto...

_"...Vas a retarme Eren, ¿Quieres ver qué tan lejos puedo llegar para deshacerme de tu hijo bastardo?_

_Observaba horrorizado aquel rostro que sonreía con desquicia._

_...Por el contrario, Levi... Tiene suerte. De que su lindo papi lo adoré tanto._

_Ese niño es un malagradecido. Te traicionará, Eren_

_Besa mi mejilla. Y yo me siento condenado a la horca__"_

Si no hago esto...Levi. Ella me encerrara en una celda, y mientras yo estoy dentro... va a obligarme a ver cómo te destruye a ti la vida...

Como te usa...

Como te corrompe...

Como te reduce a la peor basura que existe en este mundo...

Y yo... Sin poder defenderte de este monstruo.

¿A quién crees que va doler más el saber que no pude protegerte?

¡¿Qué no pude salvarte de nueva cuenta?! ¡Y te deje morir a manos de otros!

Abro los ojos.

-Levi –lo observo sin fuerzas. De a poco siento hundirme más y más en la tierra. -Le hice una promesa···

Me suelta de repente escuchando la respuesta que le doy.

_Golpéame._

Casi estoy suplicando.

Retrocede medio paso tambaleante y alza un puño en dirección a mi rostro.

-¡¿Y A MI QUÉ?! –Ataca con la mano derecha y lo detengo con la misma, aferrando su muñeca.

_¿Por qué atacaste por ese lado?_

Sabes que soy ambidiestro, y me falla la izquierda.

_En realidad, ¿Estás buscando hacerme daño... Levi?_

-¡SUELTAME! –Gruñe jalando su mano hacia abajo para soltarse. No lo retengo contra su voluntad. _Jamás...Amare su libertad, aunque eso me duela mucho._

-¡Al menos deja que te golpee! –recriminaba retrocediendo dos pasos.

_Eso hago_, quiero decirle.

Pero no abro la boca, lo dejo avanzar a lo bruto a mi persona para que me agarrare a golpes.

-Tal vez de esta maldita forma tu cerebro entienda que···

-Levi, espe···

-¡Puto! ¡Perro! ¡Infeliz mierda! ¡Maldito! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Basura inhumana! ¡Bastardooh!

Cada palabra de odio aumenta el dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas quieren salir en cada intento de golpe fallido que me daba, al menos eso es... lo que veo reflejado en sus ojos.

No está viendo bien. La lluvia, el frio, el dolor, las lágrimas en sus pupilas, son un obstáculo.

Esa fractura de todo lo bueno que he creado.

De toda su esperanza que estoy haciendo añicos.

Toda la confusión que tiene dentro...

No le permite coordinar de manera exacta sus movimientos.

Grita descargando su rabia contra mi figura.

-¡AHG! -sostengo ambas manos a los costados, con puños sin fuerza ni voluntad sobre mi pecho.

Está quebrado, es fácil ver como la fuerza viene y se va de su cuerpo de un momento a otro. Gritando y llorando.

-..E –Er-en ¡ahg! –De su garganta salen sonidos roncos e incompletos que termina en "Ar o ah".

Por sus mejillas ya escurren lágrimas calientes y gotas frías de lluvia.

_¡YO NO QUERIA ESTO LEVI!_

_¡MI INTENSION JAMAS FUE LASTIMARTE!_

No quería que te hicieras ideas equivocadas, como que yo hago esto con el fin de mentirte.

NO ES ASÍ.

_¡Yo iba a decirte la verdad! ¡TODA!_

_Pero otra vuelta, estoy en el lugar y momento equivocado._

El silencio se termina comiendo mis palabras, pero no deja de oírse de fondos los ecos de mi frustración y su pena. Hasta que ella habla.

-No es por nada niño –la voz de Mikasa se oye a su espalda, caminando en nuestra dirección. –Pero ya entiéndelo, Eren no es para ti.

Su ceño y las facciones de su cara bien finas se lo declaran.

_¡SUFICIENTE!_

_Una cosa es que me use, y otra muy distinta que YO se lo permita._

Ni siquiera puedo empezar a hablar o actuar y Levi ya está dándole una respuesta.

-¡Aléjate de Eren! ¡TÚ NO LO TENDRAS! –Medio paso le restaba para alcanzarla

-¡Levi! –Trato de frenar su descontrol pero esta imparable.

-El terminara casándose conmigo, y yo siendo madrasta de un niño berrinchudo

-¡JAMAS! –Por fin le doy alcance -¡No lo permitiré mientras yo esté aquí!

Mis brazos caen sobre los suyos, apresando como si fuera un chaleco de fuerza, obvio que pataleo. Mas yo lo mando a mi pecho para calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que cometa una locura mayor.

-¡Mikasa vete! –ordeno con una voz por demás molesta. Sigo reforzando el ataque que inicio Levi contra ella.

Esta abre los ojos más de lo debido, pero no retrocede ni un paso. No le doy tiempo a replicas y vuelvo a gruñir con más altitud.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS TE DIGO!

Mi pecho se aplasta contra su cabeza y su oído después de tal escena.

Ella no tiene ningún derecho a meterse con lo que para mí es más preciado que mi propia vida.

[Levi narra]

La mujer parece taconear, murmurarle algo y darse la vuelta más tarde.

No logro oír bien, tengo a las manos de Eren moviéndose de mis oídos entre tapados por sus dos de sus dedos. Mi rostro continuo entre mojado y seco. Aquel acto, ¿está consolándome?

En este lugar, dentro de su pecho. Me siento seguro, cual si hubiera vuelto a ser un niño pequeño. Acostumbrado a su abrazo. Hace instantes solo soñaba con este abrazo una vez más.

Pero... no era idiota. No olvide nada con una simple caricia y dos palabras. Me hizo pedazos, borro mi beso de sus labios por cumplirle a la otra mujer.

Reaccionó de inmediato y lo empujo con ambas manos, se asombra, pero tampoco me detiene. Diría que no tiene fuerzas para pelear contra mí ser.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! –reclamo ya solos, sin ver a la mujer a nuestras espaldas sino dentro de la casa.

-Es mí prometida Levi. Yo necesito de una esposa para poder···

-¡Juegas conmigo bastardo! –Lo agarró del cuello, con ganas terribles de estrangular esa garganta –Ayer me dijiste que···

-Hago correcto para poder tenerte viviendo conmigo –mi ceño se frunce, ¿Qué clase de respuesta basura es eso?

–... ¿Querías que me quedara contigo?

Menciona, me quedo callado, entro en una especie de shock... esto...

_¿Era mi culpa? ¿No debí pedir ello si terminaría así? ¿Fui demasiado egoísta acaso al enamorarme de Eren?_

La lluvia resuena entre nosotros.

-Mientras este casado con ella, podre seguir siendo tu tutor legal...

Agarro una vez más su camisa saliendo del estupor. Jalándolo a mí persona, ya que no puedo alzarlo ni ponerlo de puntillas.

_¡ESO...NO PASARA!_

-No tienes por qué ser así...

_Hay otra manera, hay otra manera..._

_No me permitiré el lujo de compartirlo con esa mujer... yo..._

-¡CÁSATE CONMIGO! –le grito en un impulsó inconsciente y empedernido. -¡Ten una familia conmigo!

Abre los ojos, incrédulo de mi propuesta y yo, aun con el ceño fruncido, también entreabro los ojos. Comprendiendo las palabras dichas.

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Yo... yo puedo casarme con el..._

_He sido paciente, por años... Guardando mis sentimientos, ¡Ya he esperado mucho! ¡Estoy cansado de esperar más tiempo, ¡EREN!_

-Levi...

-¡NO LA NECESITAS A ELLA!

Vuelvo a gritar y esta la última pisca en mi ser, que aun desea que Eren acepte.

_Podemos ser felices y escapar de todo... Si tan solo aceptas...Eren._

Se queda plasmado un momento. Cierra los ojos, y trata de procesar la información. _Carajo, eso es malo._

Lo entendí mientras callaba. Su respuesta es...

-No -.

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, aumentan las arrugas en mi frente siguiendo el curso de mis cejas descendidas en enojo. Mi nariz se frunce y los músculos de los labios se estarían a los costados, trazando en mi rostro la amarga expresión del dolor y rechazo.

_No...tiene...caso._

_¡Ya no hay una salida de esto!_

Abro los ojos. Entre abiertos para ver su rostro con amargura.

_El amor es de dos._

¡LO COMPRENDO!

No puedo ser solo yo, el que tome la decisión de ser felices... Si Eren se niega a la idea... ¡Solo será una de las tantas ilusiones y promesas que se van a la mierda!

_Eren está tomando una decisión,..._seguir con sus planes.

Ocultarme cosas, seguir con ese plan tan largo y duro que... Uno del que ya... ya no estoy seguro... Si terminemos juntos ¡Si se casa con otra persona!

_Yo ¡DEBO hacer lo mismo! ¡Tomar una decisión ahora!_

Dos de mis nudillos son los primeros en impactar contra su mandíbula y girar su rostro a la izquierda.

-Eren... -musito en lo que no se oye mientras los puños a los costado aún me escuecen, tiemblan entre abrirse o cerrar con más firmeza.

_No lo entiendes Eren, no lo entiendes..._

_Tu "final feliz" es conmigo ¡NO CON ELLA!_

_¡Yo soy el que te hará feliz!_

_Me canse de repetírtelo con palabras..._

El mismo puño formado a mi costado, se endurece cuando agacho la cabeza en lo que reacciona a mi golpe...

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?_

Regresa la vista a mi persona desde el suelo.

_¡¿Qué propósito tiene hacer que te odie SI ME AMAS?!_

Gotas de agua fría caen de mis cabellos a mis hombros, ropa y al mismo suelo.

_...Te casas con ella y dices que es por mi bien... ¡NO ME MIENTAS!_

_¡No soy un niño que necesita ser cuidado! ¡NO SOY UN IDIOTA!_

Los puños a mis costados tiemblan de rabia pura.

_¡Este patético ser en que me he vuelto...NO ES quien realmente SOY YO!_

_¡Me harte de que juegues conmigo Eren!_

-¡LO JURO! –levanto la voz para que me vea, tras un minuto lo hace. Me observa, mi faz llena de un aura mortalmente negra

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir EREN JAEGER!

_¡Quiero que pagues el corazón roto que me has dejado!_

Suelto la amenaza y salgo corriendo, de vuelta por donde vine. Ni siquiera lo divagó y vuelvo a la carrera.

.

La lluvia ceso, solo había nubes negras sobre mi cabeza y frio a mis espaldas.

Regrese al instituto, me tomo menos tiempo del que creí. Mi rostro y en especial las mejillas siguen rígidas. El nudo en mi garganta está pronto a desaparecer, pero el recuerdo de ese catastrófico momento sigue rondado, a cada momento frente a mis ojos, cuando yo...

_[Flashback]_

_¿Qu··_

_A-h_

_Pe-e···_

_De mi boca escapan un montón de balbuceos sin sentido, pues la imagen que tengo frente a mis ojos me deja en shock._

_Por un momento pierdo la noción de mí mismo, no sé dónde estoy ni cómo moverme._

_La imagen de como acabara esto, se hace presente en mi cabeza._

_No... SI PUEDO MOVERME._

_En lo que lo voy pensando un peso es quitado de mi hombro izquierdo. No dejo de ver al frente sin pestañar. La imagen de ambos arde dentro de mí ser, provocándome en poco una quemazón en los ojos. Queriendo cerrarlos y creer que es una mentira, a una... una muy dolorosa verdad. Una realidad horripilante que me toca vivir._

_Todo el peso de mi maleta está concentrado en mi hombro, me he quitado el primer brazo sin darme cuenta._

_Un rayo truena en el cielo y se lo repite a mis oídos. La lluvia desciende y el peso es arrogado por completo de mi otro hombro._

_La mochila simplemente la dejo caer, así, a la intemperie, al suelo, a que se moje._

_Y avance, corrí. Como si de ello se tratara el propósito de mi vida._

_Esto... ¡NO PODÍA SER!_

_Los primeros pasos fueron ligeros, como si volase sobre un campo minado. Uno luego del otro y ya no tenía necesidad de si quiera calentar. Mas era el impulso, el ímpetu cargado en ellas._

_No tenía tiempo ni de oír mis propios latidos, solo debía detener esto... quebrar esa pavorosa imagen en mi delante. Dividirla en dos para calmar mi corazón._

_Botaba todo el aire que podía por la boca, y aunque esta iba inflamándose avanzaba. No podía detenerme, resbalaría al tratar de frenar con el suelo embarrado en una ligera capa de agua._

_¡NO! ¡NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO!_

_-¡EREN! –grito su nombre en la trayectoria, los rayos me silencian. La lluvia se hace sonara. Mi ropa se queda empapada, de pies a cabeza, y los mechones estorbándome la visión, mientras mi cuerpo sigue caliente y continua su carrera. _

_Él se pone de pie._

_Ella toma su mano._

_Mi ceño se frunce._

_A media cuadra lo veo darme la espalda, no me ha visto. Esta absorto, ni me escucha por la tormenta._

_La mayoría de las personas que veían la romántica escena se retiraban a refugiarse a su casa. Eren hacia lo mismo, por un momento, creía que me cerrarían la puerta en la cara pero a diez pasos... volví a gritar:_

_-¡Eren! –En la "N" un rayo suena, pero sé que esta vez me escucho._

_Siete pasos para llegar a él._

_Y Eren se ha detenido._

_Como si mi voz lo invocara al mundo real del que se veía absorto._

_Comienza a girar la cabeza._

_Seis pasos, y ya me estoy quedando sin voz, solo oigo mis resoplidos. Un terrible nudo atorándose en mi garganta._

_Viendo que expulso humo caliente por la boca._

_Un tercio de su barbilla y nariz, y ese ojo derecho que se agrandan al verme, ahora a cuatro pasos._

_El corazón pesa, y los hombros duelen._

_Estos pasos los doy con miedo. Miedo de perderlo y la desesperación que me impulsa la carrera._

_A estrellar mi cuerpo con el suyo._

_El rostro lleno de agua fría resbalándome por la piel, a solo tres pasos... su rostro ya está grabando la figura del mío en sus pupilas._

_Dos pasos, y mueve la boca para querer decir mi nombre con gran sorpresa._

_No alcanza el tiempo, los últimos pasos fueron difíciles y casi salte... me arroje contra su persona estrellando sus hombros contra la pared blanca de la casa._

_-Lev···_

_-¡NO TE PUEDES CASAR! –Mis manos formaron garras al lanzarme, apresándolo para mí su pecho - ¡EREN NO PUEDES!_

_Lo demando rugiente con la mirada. Eren aún tiene el rostro perplejo frente a lo que oye y puedo observar su ceño se arruga en agonía._

_Y su vista, su vista no. No va a parar a la mía. Fija su visión renegada en ella._

.

Lloraba, el ardor reaparece en mis ojos. Las lágrimas recorren el mismo camino de las otras que se han secado. Dejo que mis mechones sobre el rostro se ondeen al viento

Me encuentro en el patio trasero, por la zona de raqueta y luego el estacionamiento de docentes. Ni me tomo la molesta de secarlas. La brisa lo hará.

Esto me sucedió por torpe... ¿Quién mierda me mando a enamorarme?

En primer lugar, yo no debí...

-¿Levi-san?

La vocecilla delgada de una mujer hace que me detenga y ya no avance más. Interrumpo mi paso a la mitad del estacionamiento.

Tengo la vista en el suelo por lo que... Lo único que veo son unos calzados negros, y medias blancas. Una compañera de clase.

-Levi-san, ¿Está bien?

Hago un mohín de desgano.

¿Qué podría contestar a eso si estoy hecho mierda?

-¿Levi?

-Apártate –ordeno que se quite de mi enfrente. Ahora no estoy en mis cinco sentidos, es mejor que no···

-Le-e

-¡MUÉVETE! –gruño enfadado como si ella tuviera al culpa de mis desgracias. –Me molestas, ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!

-¡HA! –retrocede asustada llevándose las manos al pecho y luego viendo mi furioso rostro, empapado de gotas de agua y···

-Etto... -reacciona al verme y yo a ella. La reconozco, Petra Ral.

-Yo... yo quiera darle algo –me dice. Mi rostro se relaja al verla, con algo de asombro.

Va metiendo al sacar una carta roja de sus bolcillos. No esta sellada. Aunque veo marcas difusas de un stiker de flores sobre la punta, y un corazón hecho con lápiz o un color rojo en las orillas, pero que fue borroneado en varias oportunidades.

-Me iré enseguida. Ya no le molestare más, pero por favor acéptelo –me lo extiende con ambas. Le arrebato la carta de las manos, la abro y estoy leyendo su contenido cuando me lo dice.

-Yo... usted... de verdad me gusta –se me va confesando al cerrar los ojos, sonrojada, termina con el típico: Acepte mis sentimientos

-...Sentimientos –repito, aunque quisiera escupir esa basura que solo causa dolor y arrepentimiento.

Arrojo la carta al segundo siguiente de decirlo para que se empañe con el agua del suelo. En su rostro parece relucir la decepción y ya no esos ojos de esperanza e ilusión, donde radicaban sueño de tomarme de la mano o que yo correspondiera.

El amor es un juego. Uno vil, y yo se lo demostrare.

Avanzo casi al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos se ha formado una capa de líquido acuoso. Atravesó nuestra corta distancia. Y la atropelló con un beso en su rostro, seguido del flash de una cámara.

...

[Mikasa narra]

Esto era fabuloso.

Aun mejor de lo que espere.

Eren es un tonto. Mi abordable, pedazo de torpe.

Voy jalando una de sus mejillas al costado, para la fotografía.

-Sonríe Eren –le digo, pero su rostro permanece en una posición inmóvil de desgano y jalada aun costado.

Yo me abrazo a su persona por la izquierda, prácticamente colgada de su cuello. En lo que la cámara foto la escena y la inmortaliza con el flash.

-Eren –pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros al oírlo suspirar. –Relájate un poco

Él está absorto, solo gira al otro lado su rostro para no verme.

-De acuerdo –acepto soltando su rostro, su mejilla resbala de mi mano al ponerme de pie. –Pero mañana repetiré todas las imágenes de la sesión que no me gustaron.

Eren se pone de pie sin seguirme, se encamina a su chaqueta para ponérsela y marcharse.

-¿No deseas algo de beber antes ir al trabajo?

No responde. Yo lleno su copa, en lo que se está poniendo la chaqueta. Doy la vuelta con dos copas en la mano, él se está por retirar

-Eren, espera.

-No tengo sed –objeta al querer avanzar, pero yo ya estoy frente a él.

-Cálmate, no tienes que esforzarte tanto. –le extiendo una copa. No lo quiere tomar.

-Cógela –le ordeno. Deja caer la mano de la perilla y la extiende hasta tomar la copa que le alcanzo.

Yo tomo la mía y de un trago, pero Eren no la prueba.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas –digo al darle un ligero empujón, que hace rebalsar un poco la copa, arrojando algo del líquido carmín al suelo.

-Te dije que no tenía sed. –va al mesón de mármol en donde reposa la botella de vino. Para depositarla a su lado.

-Además no debo beber y lo sabes –me hace recuerdo al coger una servilleta y limpiarse parte de las gotas que mancharon su chaqueta. -...Si deseas matarme, sírveme un wisky.

Refuta al deshacerse de la servilleta, encestándola en el basurero y de nuevo camina a la puerta. Me postro de espaldas sobre ella, impidiéndole que abandone el lugar.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar molesto por eso? –le inquiero. –Es un niño caprichoso, ya se le pasara su enfado de no quererte hablar –balanceo la copa de un lado al otro, absorta de esta estupidez

-¡ES TU CULPA! –me explota al coger la perilla y abrir parte de la puerta, pero la empujo con la otra mano para cerrarla nuevamente.

-Sigue siendo un niño consentido al hacerte la ley del hielo.

Su rostro solo se frunce.

-Déjalo madurar un poco y···

-Mikasa apártate de la puerta ¡o saltare por esa ventana! –señala a su detrás, donde se encuentran las enormes ventanas d medio cada una, en la que se podía ver el reflejo de los otros edificios. Estamos a más de 30 pisos de alto.

\- Por favor Eren, no seas melodramático.

-Te lo advierto Mikasa. -me miro con esos ojos llenos de odio. –Si quieres al novio vivo para la celebración de la boda la próxima semana ¡ABRE ESA PUERTA!

-Eren... –dejo al copa de lado y tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

-¡No me estas escuchando! –grita apartando mis manos de su rostro. -¡Que abras esa puer···

Lo beso, dejando que el silencio reine, y la situación se calme. No dura más que segundo. Eren vuelve a apartarme. Sujetando ambas de mis muñecas con sus manos y abriendo los ojos con brillo asesino. De hecho, me gusta esa expresión tan dominante en su rostro.

-Mikasa –habla renegado, y que lindo se oye mi nombre pronuncia por esos labios. Vuelvo a besar su mejilla.

-Eren, te amo –doy otro beso. –te sigo amando como no tienes idea.

-Yo no te amo, no te quiero. Te odio, te··· -silencio sus labios con mis dedos.

-Shh, -beso nuevamente su mejilla, pero esta vez más cerca de su oído –Ese verso es para ti hijo, cariño.

Gruñe, como si pudiera darme la contraria.

-Ese niño no debió enamorarse de lo que no le pertenece. –Tomo de nuevo su rostro con ambas manos –Anda, dímelo Eren... Di que te gusto, que me amas, y me quieres como esposa... Me encanta, cuando me lo repites con esos ojitos enojados

-Espera sentada –dice al moverse, alejándose de mí. Yo lo retengo de su muñeca cuando abre la puerta y está por salir al pasillo.

-Eren, tú no puedes estar con ese niñito. Yo soy la que será tu esposa. Tienes que amarme a mí

-Amar a alguien es algo que no se elige –me habla al verme de espaldas –Además... entre tú y yo no hay amor

Se suelta de mi agarre y atraviesa el pasillo.

-¡Eren! –demando, pero no regresa. Ni espera el ascensor y está bajando por las escaleras.

-Agr...Ese maldito niño -formo un puño -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Eren se olvide de una vez por todas de ese maldito enano?

Suelto un suspiro a dar la vuelta e ingresar al mismo set de fotografía.

-De cualquier forma no importa. Ese mocoso resentido no está aquí y mientras no esté, Eren seguirá siendo mío.

Cierro la puerta detrás mi persona.

[Eren narra]

Llegados a la oficina...

-¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¿Dónde están los formularios?

-En un momento, Señor Jean –pronuncia el moreno tímido de mi amigo, buscando entre la montaña de papeles en su mano.

-Te dije que no me digas señor, llámame jean –lo reprende como de costumbre

Debería ayudarlo, pero también estoy en busca de mis formularios.

-S-sí señor. Digo no señor... Señor Jean. No ¡Jean! –alborotado suelta la mayoría de los papeles al suelo.

Si, debí ayudarlo, pero Jean ya le está dando la mano. Le ayuda a recoger todo, negando con la cabeza al principio.

-Eres un desastre de asistente –declara con una pila de papeles en el suelo-

-Lo siento mucho, se—Jean -Ambos se ponen de pie. El pobre Marco no hace más que bajar la cabeza mientras que Jean se toca el cuello tratando de no ser muy duro en lo castiga a su colega.

Espero que no se sobrepase. Marco, es enfermero. No secretario, pero al estar tan llenos en la administración. Le pedí de favor que nos ayude. Aunque no pensé que las cosas resultarían así. Al final Jean termina dándole una palmadita en el hombro cuando se retira.

-¡Eren! –me llaman por el otro lado. Giro a ver... es Reinner Braut mi colega de la otra bovina, me espera con los papeles que ya debería tener listos.

-Ah, sí. Un momento...Ya casi los tengo –digo y de una vez cojo dos carpetas amarillas más y se las alcanzo. El las hojea un rato antes de transcribir.

-Ah, esto no es –dice con una mueca. Imposible, yo...

-Eren estas son historia de urología, te pedí las de te pedí las de otorrinolaringología de este mes, no las de urología de año pasado.

-Oto··· ¿Qué? –digo revolviendo parte de mis mechones en la cabeza.

-Jaeger, es un inútil... y Aun así está a la cabeza de todos.

-Cállate Jean –reclamo, y voy cogiendo los formularios que le deje para regresar a "archivos" y traer los correctos esta vez.

-Te apuras –me manda. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado, esto está más que visto –Mientras –gira su silla en otra dirección

-Jean, necesito las cuentas medicamentos utilizados este año, lo antes posible para coordinar el POA este próximo año...

-Eh? ¿Qué yo?

-¿Qué haces tres horas sentado en ese escritorio? Si no estabas haciendo las cuentas

-Pues...-divaga el cara de cabello en apuros. Mientras berth pasa por mi lado con una caja de papeles para Yrmin e Reinner. Los únicos que parecen tener las riendas y la situación controlada aquí.

Deposita la caja en un escritorio, sacando unos veinte formularios que entrega a la morena pecosa.

-Yrmin, aquí esta las trasfusiones de sangre el último año –le dice. Obviamente que ella se está encargando de la parte administrativa de Christa, al ser ahora su esposa.

-Berth, la lista de medicamentos solicitados e···

-Lo tengo en claro Reinner –deja unos 20 a 25 folder sobre sus manos –Lista de medicamentos solicitados e insumos para el hospital este año-

Coge la caja vacía y regresa a mi posición en el cuarto de archivos, donde hay como 50 archiveros* llenos de papeles.

Se me quiere desarticular la mandíbula al ver cuantos archiveros pertenecen a urología y de los que debía devolver.

-¿Estas bien? –oigo a mis espaldas.

-Eh, sí. Claro que si –contesto algo nervioso al sacar la primera caja.

-¿Seguro Eren? –me habla berth

-Sí, ¿Por qué debería···?

-¡Oye! No juntes archivos de oncología con otorrino –me dice

-¿¡Qué!? –me exalto al ver que cogí la caja equivocada –Tal vez si necesito, una mano.

-Un nuevo cerebro. –dice el burlón al sacar lo que metí, ayudando a separar y seleccionar lo que debo entregar.

-Una nueva vida –suelto una exhalación en el cuarto.

.

-jajajajjaja, ¿Qué es esto? –burlaba Reinner al ver el trabajo de Jean. –Parecen cuentas de alguien que va en pre-escolar

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Mr. Musculo!

-¿Y ese humor a que se debe? –comentaba Reinner al pasar los datos a la computadora.

-Como si fuera a decírtelo

-Inquieto por marlo, tu nuevo asistente-enfermero personal.

-¡Es Marco! Y No –se sienta a rabieta en el sofá.

-Entonces...

-Hace falta que lo diga... Don "Heroe-Jefe mayor" está aquí -dice cruzando de brazos. Oh, hablan de mí. Detengo mi avance y presto oreja. Reinner deja de teclear, lo cual dejaba de amonestar tanto en los oídos de Jean. El sonido jamás le agrado en realidad, al igual que la oficina.

-Si. Estamos aquí por Eren... Ayudarlo en la administración del Hospital Ondeka, a cargo de la familia Jaeger. También está en nuestro contrato familiar, aparte de las regalías que adquirimos por esto

-Encima de tragarme que es el heredero mayoritario, que se va a casar con la mujer que yo quería, ahora encima más debo ayudarlo, ¡que se joda! –Exclama jean.

-No creo que··· -repercutía Reiiner, pero este lo interrumpe-

-Ja, conoces al idiota de Eren. Sería capaz de repetirlo su teatro de buena gente necesitada de ayuda frente a la Anciana, con tal de molestarme... y terminar de fastidiar la vida de todos a su cargo.

Agacho la cabeza, Jean tiene razón. Estaba muy visto que yo no era capaz de llevar las riendas de este lugar, y muy baja la insinuación, pero... No puedo ni con la propia vida que me tocó vivir.

Después del incidente, en el que fui internado. La Abuela mando a mis primos a ayudarme. Lo cual no deja contento a Jean.

-Creo que Eren tuvo sus razones. –escucho por parte de Reinner y levanto la cabeza.

-Así... Querer hacerse al héroe o mártir no lo va a salvar esta vez. Esa farsa del buen hijo no le servirá de mucho...

-Piensas que Eren después de adoptar al niño, enfermo para ganarse el lado "generoso" de la Abuela, ¿no?

-Lo conoces ese idiota solo quiere una cosa. Ser el centro de atención, tanto en el pasado como ahora.

-¿Centro de atención? –Divaga Reinner –Me pregunto si en realidad lo conoces Jean

-Mejor que a la palma de mi mano –bufa, regresando la vista al computador

-Entonces sabrás que razones tuvo para no estar arriba, sentando en el despacho del mandamás. Dirigiendo la empresa de su padre, y no aquí juntando papeles, agradeciendo la ayuda brindada

-Eren siempre ha sido un caprichoso. No entiendo porque le defiendes

-jajaja... defenderlo. Eren no es un cobarde, ni un caprichoso. Lo sabes, pero no entiendo tu insistencia en...

-Lo odio... Cree que es el único que puede hacerlo todo solo y no es así.

-Celoso...

-No.

La charla seguía, pero desistí de seguir escuchando. Tal vez Jean no me odia tanto como dice y es justo lo que dice Reinner. Está celoso, la sola idea me hacía carcajear.

Levanto la caja y me pongo a caminar en dirección al escritorio de Reinner, pero me distrae un anuncio en la tv, sobre: "Las novias de No Name".

_-¿Y que nos trae la farándula tiffani?_

_\- Hasta ahora se ha visto que el cantante y vocalista de la banda; Levi Jaeger, es el soltero más codiciado de este fin de año. A pesar del múltiple antecedente de hace unas dos semanas atrás. Donde se vio por medio de fotos. El escándalo de que la novia suya, era una muchachita de su clase. Petra Ral._

_-Pero en este incidente ¿no quedo confirmado que la chica, sería su pareja escondida por estos dos años?_

_-No. Veras Oscar... El cantante afirma, que no tiene ningún interés en ella. Y como prueba de ello, en los dos días de su viaje a Tokio – Japón, se lo vio tomado de la mano de otra mujer._

_-Esa era una modelo de ropa femenina, pero eso... "No fueron más que entretenimiento" declaro Levi-san en adyacentes entrevistas, tiffani._

_-Sí, aunque en los próximos días también se lo vio tomado de la mano de otras mujeres, tanto fanáticas como modelos._

_-Quiere decir que el cantante, está haciendo uso de su fama para despistar a las revistas, ¿o simplemente pasa por la pubertad innata?_

_-No se ha aclarado nada ni por el cantante ni por la disquera, pero es increíble. Incluso las cámaras ocultas no has revelado fotos de besos en estas presuntas citas. Y aun así Levi no afirma tener a una relación con alguna de las implicadas. Lo que nos deja en la sospecha de; ¿Para quién esta dedica su siguiente canción, titulada "Masked bich"?_

Un largo suspiro se apropia de mis labios al escucharlo. No debí dejarlo marchar.

"Te vas a arrepentir Eren" reluce su voz en mi cabeza.

-haaa, comienzo a arrepentirme Levi –digo trasladando la caja.

.

[Hanji narra]

No hacía falta más que ver su rostro para saberlo.

_Levi se fue temprano y por lo visto, olvido la práctica de esta tarde y los apuntes que me tenía que dar de mate, lenguaje, y química. Si me sobra tiempo, le pediré los de física más. Pero al llegar al salón de clases, no estaba. Fui a la chanca de raqueta, sabía que hoy no tenía práctica con Erwin. Aunque era posible que él sepa donde se encuentra, ya que anda pidiéndole que hablen a solas cada vez que se ven._

_-Oye, cejas de poder, ¿viste al enano?_

_-¿Qué? –decía Erwin respondiendo a Mike._

_-¡Que si viste a Levi! –hago una bocina con mis manos. El niega con la cabeza._

_Mike suspende la práctica y se me acerca._

_-¿Qué pasa con Levi? Aun no es tiempo del ensayo._

_-Lo se cariño –le palmeo la mejilla. –Necesito sus apuntes de química._

_-Toma los míos_

_-¡Muchas gracias, mi gigantón amor! –le abro del cuello y le dejo un abrazo en lo que Erwin nos mira de reojo. –Pero aun así, necesito saber el paradero del enano._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Debo traerlo a la práctica, ya sabes el dicho. Mejor enano en mano que siento de gritos esperando_

_-Esto me huele mal –comenta al darse la vuelta_

_Me retiro diciendo que meta por debajo a Erwin y le gane el partido. En fin, deseándole buena suerte. Ahora..._

_-A ver... a ver... ¿Dónde podría estar Levi? –Me pongo una mano en el mentón –Mm... Soy un enano al que no le gusta que lo escuchen cantar pero aun así toca y canta a ocultas en el..._

_¡Por supuesto! ¡El salón de música! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

_Salgo disparado como un rayo y llego al salón abriendo las puertas de par en par._

_-ojojojo Levi, te encontré –digo al ver una sombra alejada cerca del piano -¿Qué es lo que estabas···?_

_-Han...ji –dice en lo que me cerca a su persona en marcha de soldado._

_Pero contrario a mandarme a los mil diablos como siempre suele hacerlo. Se pone de pie, saliendo de las sombras para acercarse a la luz que he encendido en la sala. Entonces puedo verlo, sucio, con el cabello desordenado. Demacrado. Oliendo a alcohol... y un par de botellas que se deslizan por el suelo a mi dirección, gracias a que él se ha movido._

_-Levi –Estoy que no lo creo cuando veo su camisa entre abierta por el pecho, sus ojos rojos, entre hipos y gemidos... y aquella botella medio vacía en su manos._

_-¿Qué es lo que te···? –No tengo palabras. Levi me las roba al abalanzarse contra mi persona._

_\- A ti... de pequeño te gustaba ¿no? –habla golpeando mi nuca contra el poste de madera. Y tratando desesperadamente de que corresponda su beso._

_-Levi··· Mmhn··· Para··· -decía o lograba hablar en lo que un líquido salpica mis pies. La botella se ha roto. Y me sujeta con ambas manos, para que no pueda oponerme, pero fue suficiente. Trato de darle un punta pie, pero retrocede al ver que falle y solo golpee su rodilla, me suelta. Lo empujo y le doy una cachetada._

_-¡Levi Jaeger! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! -_

_Mi reclamo dilata sus pupilas y parece entrarlo en razón. Cierra los ojos cubriéndose la cara._

_-Lo siento hanji –musita entre gemidos. Lo veo temblar._

_-¿Qué es lo que te paso?-digo. Se abalanza de nuevo contra mí, pero esta vez en un abrazo. Llora sin freno en mi pecho._

_-Levi,-voy acariciando sus cabellos en un intento de calmarlo y él me da un nombre._

_-Eren –Entiendo la razón, ¿acaso rechazo los sentimientos de Levi o...?_

_-...Se va a casar en tres semanas –tiembla sin dejar de llorar, y yo de escuchar esos gemidos de dolor._

_Lo abrazo fuerte, lo más fuerte que puedo._

_No puedo evitar sentir que Levi está rompiendo en mis brazos._

Suspiro. No, exhalo es más interesante.

Desde aquel día... Levi ha cambiado.

No solo se cerró a todos.

Sino que ahora parece más una máquina que otra cosa.

Llega puntal. Hace cuánto le dices y nada más.

Si le parece que sigas hablando, habla. Pero si no, se levanta y se va.

Hoy regresamos de nuestro viaje a Japón. Estuvo interesante y divertido.

Pero a Levi. Nada parecía complacerlo. Su expresión esta seca y distante. Aunque me habla a mí y a Mike. No es de nada mas que no sea entrevistas o ensayos de la banda.

Ni si quiera se le puede pedir favores o bromear con él. Eso quedo en el olvido. En el instituto es como un fantasma sin voz ni voto. Alejado de cualquier realidad, Levi ha comenzado a beber y deambular solo.

La sala de música, es un lugar tabú para él.

Tiene la extraña manía de siempre estar con un ceño fruncido y enojado. Para lo único que habla es para dar una respuesta definitiva.

En Japón, con todo lo desconocido parecía despistado y absorto... y entonces esas fanáticas...

En realidad, no entiendo porque Levi se comporta de forma tan irracional. No acepto salir con nosotros a turistear, pero tuvo tiempo para dejarse pillar por las cámaras sus aventuras con las fanáticas. Y ser el centro de la atención de la tv las dos semanas.

-Ciertamente algo muy raro le ocurra, ¿no lo crees?

Hago la pregunta, pero se queda sin respuesta. Abro los ojos para descubrir, y me topo con el porque.

-¿Mike? –llamo, pero él está más atento al campo de raqueta, donde Erwin está jugando un partido. Paso mi mano por su delante, para que sepa que lo llamo y reacciona.

-Eh? Ah? –dice al acomodarse de nueva cuenta en el asiento.  
-Hum, -pongo una mano en mi mentón – ¡Aja! –Lo señalo con el índice –Estabas observando al rubio de ceja locas ¿no?

-¿Qué? –me hace un rostro de alarma y confusión –No. Como crees

-Mikesito... Ya admítelo, eres gay y te gusta el rubio

-No –declara firme en el asiento.

-Obstinación, ah -voy a su detrás y pongo ambas manos en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, respira... Solo velo, -digo en su oído al ver que está observando al rubio con la raqueta en la cancha -...camina directo a él y con una voz firme y decido, di; –Soy gay y te quiero Erwin Smith.

-Hanji, ¡por favor no sigas! –dice al ponerse de pie.

-Solo trataba de ayudar -me excuso

-Me voy –coge su mochila y comienza a caminar a la salida.

-La chancha de raqueta queda para atrás –señalo con el pulgar

-¡Callase! –exploto, pero luego trata de retomar su serenidad. –Ya es hora del ensayo

-Mm, cierto...Me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo ese enano?

.

[Eren narra]

Estiraba mis brazos hacia arriba. Estaba agotado. No creí que tardaríamos tanto. Ya se habían hecho las cinco de la tarde. Yo llevaba encerrado cuatro horas infernales en el set de fotografía con Mikasa al empezar este día a las seis de la mañana, y las otras siete horas y media horas en el hospital recogiendo, adornando, leyendo y transcribiendo papeles.

Ya era suficiente por un día. No quiera volver a pisar un hospital, ver papeles o convivir diez minutos con Mikasa.

Con lo de la boda está más... ¿Cómo decirlo?

Inquieta, maniática, explotadora... Mm, exigente y controladora.

A las 2 tenemos las fotos, a la 4 hay que probar el banquete, a las 6 el vestuario.

¿Qué ni hemos hablado con el padre? ¿No hemos decidido el color de las invitaciones? ¿Flores en el corredor también o solo en el altar?

Me tenía hasta la coronilla con sus preguntas, sus dudas, y este repentino apego a mi persona.

El hecho de que Levi no este. Y se haya ido gira en Japón ha hecho que me trate más amable y cariñosa conmigo. Tanto, que asfixia. Decide con anticipación, planea y planea cosas que... Sí, soy sincero nunca van a pasar.

Un viaje, luna de miel en Acapulco. Y cosas así.

Ni siquiera acepte el matrimonio por religioso y esta pregunta por un Padre.

No la deseo ver ni tocar ni en pintura y habla de luna de miel.

Sinceramente, estas ceremonias y cosas como fiesta y vestidos vuelven locas a las mujeres. Fantaseando con no sé qué y no sé cuánto.

Por el contrario, lo único que yo hacía era pensar en Levi.

Llamarlo cada tres días, ya que los primeros dos días no contesto a mis llamadas. Por lo que me encargue de hacer llegar un montón de mensajes a su correo, y casi hacer que regresa a mitad de la gira. Para su suerte, me contesto su representante y acordó que Levi contestaría, mas estaba ocupado y cualquier cosa hacer saber a su asistente. La señorita Hicht, ha sido servicial en ello. A los cinco días, deje de llamarlo diariamente después de que él, dejara en claro que, era un; "estorbo, y podía cuidarse solo".

Frente a su trato, no me quejo. Sé que tengo merecido que sea cortante. Aunque no tolero que me ignore.

Por la radio, tv e internet he tenido contacto y certeza de lo que está haciendo.

Aunque quiera reprenderlo por ese habito de beber que se amañado, junto al de las citas en busca de compañía femenina. No hallo convicción de reprenderlo.

Más que ello, quiero que regrese. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de decirle todo sobre el casamiento forzado.

En realidad, no me gustaría que esté presente. Eso solo sería una tortura, pero es necesario que yo me case por escrito. Así Mikasa, se ira con su fortuna a otra parte y ya no me molestara más con Levi. Yo haría lo que sea necesario para que Levi me perdone.

Giro la llave ingresando a mi hogar. Como suele estar oscuro y en silencio. Dejo la llave en el pocillo, me quito la chaqueta después de encender la luz de la sala y caminar hacia la cocina. Me lo encuentro.

Una maleta de viaje negra junto a otra y otra, y otra más apoyada junto al sofá.

-ha ah –abro la boca sin poderlo creer, tocando la maleta con la yema de mis dedos.

-Levi... -se me escapa de los labios –Levi está aquí.

Salgo disparado a las graderías subiendo a su habitación.

-¡Levi! –voy tocando la puerta. Suele estar cerrada en su viaje, giro la perilla y la puerta se abre. Descubro parte de su ropa sobre la cama y la interior en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Abro los ojos. No, no mis ojos no pueden estar engañándome. Cojo la chaqueta negra poniéndola contra mis fosas nasales.

-Este olor a Bleu de Chanel envuelto en transpiración y bebida –hablo después de inspirarlo –Es Levi.

Por lo visto recién llego.

Mi mente se lo imagina sin permiso. Muevo la cabeza y voy viendo el agua y cristales empañados en la ducha. Su armario abierto, en lo que parece que saco una camisa. Pero, ¿Dónde está?

\- _Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir_

-Es su voz –suelto la prenda y voy bajando a la cocina.

\- _No importan los obstáculos, mírame estoy frente a tí_

-Levi, dime ¿Dónde? –su voz se vuelve a escuchar

_Estoy frente a ti, por siempre_

Pero esta vez, lo comprendo. No me habla. Está cantando... cantando en la cochera.

Salgo fuera de la casa, dando la vuelta a la parte trasera de la casa. Donde lo encuentro. Trae puestas esas vendas en los ojos. No, no son blancas. Son negras al igual que el traje que lleva, des abrochado los primeros botones junto a su corbata estirado abajo. Su rostro hacia arriba en lo su cuerpo se pone en un posición curva, un pie delante del otro. Sosteniendo con rigor y fuerza el micrófono.

Por lo que pude ver, sus amigos hanji y Mike. Están desalojando después de que Levi les dice que terminara la canción solo.

-Levi –digo en el marco de la puerta, antes de pisar la cochera. No sé qué debería decir ni cómo empezar.

Él no me dé tiempo ni siquiera de razonarlo mucho y ya me...

No. No ha visto. Creí que sí pero no. Los vendajes son muy oscuros para que pueda distinguir mi sombra, se comienzo a preparar y otro vuelta frente al micrófono abre la boca para cantar.

_Oh, baby come on_

_Que molesto estoy, la verdad es deprimente_

_Todos los días la frustración me marea_

_Esa expresión, esa mirada, esa sonrisa son molestas_

_Ah, ah... como las odio._

_¿Destino? ¿Deseo? No importa en realidad_

_Ya deje de hacerme ilusiones_

_No me importa que tan bien lo hagas o si eres el primero_

_Por eso, esto está bien..._

_Solo ven... ¡Y abrázame!_

_Está bien si no hay amor_

_Es tan molesto repetirlo_

_Cierra los ojos y respira profundo_

_Te enseñare el sueño otro y lo sueñas_

_Sentirte perdido es aburrido_

_Ven conmigo, te llevare a cualquier parte_

_Entra sin dificultad_

_Y aunque duela déjame sentirte_

Esa letra.

En serio Levi, está buscando que yo...

Sin ser del todo consciente, avanzo a sus espaldas. Sin que se dé cuenta estoy a solo tres pasos suyos. Mi mano anhela tocar la suya, pero sé que me espera el rechazo.

_1, 2, 3 Baby_

_Ah, la verdad apesta ¿no?_

_Un mundo de realidad distorsionada_

_Mis dedos se deslizan por tu espalda_

_No necesito que seas mío_

_¿Lujuria? ¿Celos? Nada importa en realidad_

_Yo no quiero convertirme en "ese" amor_

_Ya lo comprendí, por eso no me mires de esa forma_

_No me importa si no hay amor_

_Te lo digo, eso ya no es tan importante_

_Cierra los ojos y respira tu admiración_

_Te enseñare el sueño de otro, suéñalo_

_Aun la culpa, no la entiendo_

_Te llevare a otro lado, huiremos_

_Fácilmente entra en mí_

_Déjame sentirte aunque me lastimes_

Sigue cantando y esa música me hipnotiza. Antes de lo que creo, mis manos ya se están posando sobre sus hombros.

Levi no es sensato. No sabe que estoy por su detrás. Mas está concentrado en la canción, en las letras, en lo que desea transmitir con esta rebeldía.

_Ya no me importa si no hay amor_

_Es molesto siempre lo repito_

_Cierra los ojos y respira profundo_

_Te ensañaré ese sueño durmiendo con otro_

_Sientes esa sensación de soledad_

_No te preocupes no es tu culpa_

_Tócame más, engáñame con todo tu cuerpo_

_Te lo dije, de este sueño ya no despertaras_

Se inclina adelante y atrás, girando al cabeza y los hombros a izquierda y luego derecha.

_Ven, vamos_

Dice con una voz tan seductora. Me está incitando a acercarme más, sus manos que se deslizan por la piel de mis mejillas eriza mi ser, y aquellos leves roces de sus labios en mi nariz, provocan que abra la boca excitado. Ansiando devorar y ser devorado.

Debo besarlo, no... quiero ¡Necesito besarlo ahora!

No escucho lógica, es más instinto e impulso. Con ambas manos me abalanzo sobre ese rostro envuelto en vendajes y con la boca expuesta, que se abre mientras canta de forma tan excitante.

Mi precipitado avance, mi lleva a estrellarlo contra la batería, tirando los platos y volteando parte de los tambores.

-¡Ngrh! –lo escucho soltar entre sus ahogados alientos, toma mi rostro con sus manos tratando de darle forma a este intrépido arrebato.

Mis dedos se pasan por sus vendas, jalándolas y arañando superficialmente ese rostro blanco y fino.

-Eren –dice al abrir los ojos y descubrirme hurtándolo delante suyo.

-Levi –suelto en un jadeo, deseo jugar un poco más en su paladar, pero...

-Ya basta –me empuja contra la barra y puedo ver cuando se pone de pie, un ceño fruncido en su rostro

-¿Por qué... -suelta al irse cubriendo los labios con la manga de su saco -... Me besas como si fuera lo más especial en tu vida PERO ¡Te vas a casar con ella?!

Vocifera. Abro los ojos en el instante en que grita y luego bajo la mirada. Tengo que decirle, ¿Cómo puedo empezar?

-¡CONTESTA! –demanda y nuevamente me toma de la camisa para que vea ese rostro furioso y esos nudillos que están por atravesarme la camisa.

-¡Como es que puedes seguir viéndome como un hijo y NO COMO UN HOMBRE!

-Lev···

-¡Ella es mejor que yo! –reclama sin dejarme terminar de hablar. De esta manera no voy a poder contarle.

-¡LO ES! ¡Responde!

-Yo···

-¡Que te puede ofrecer ella que yo no, ah! –Sus cejas descienden hasta casi juntarse -¡Su dinero, su cuerpo, su amor! ¡¿QUÉ ES EREN?! –Me grita -¡¿Qué te hace elegirle a ella en lugar de mí?!

-No se trata...sobre eso. –digo. Más me suelta, dejándome caer al suelo, mientras el parte al interior de la casa con un portazo. Veo el reloj, tiene instituto.

Quiero ponerme de pie, pero mis fuerzas dicen que no voy a poder levantarme.

-...una semana –digo mi sentencia para casarme con ella -...Y ya no puedo tolerarlo.

Me cubro la cara. Es inútil... muy inútil negarme, o tratar de resistir lo que siento por Levi. Él tiene razón ¡Tiene razón, maldita sea!

Golpeo el suelo con un puño.

"¡¿Qué te hace elegirle a ella en lugar de mí?!"

-Te equivocas Levi, yo nunca la elegí a ella... Agh... -me agarró la cabeza, ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?

"¡Como es que puedes seguir viéndome como un hijo y no como un hombre!"

-¡SOY UN TONTO! –me pongo de pie de un brinco, abro la puerta sin impórtame cerrarla o no. Y corro detrás de el

-¡LEVI!

No está en la casa. Salgo a la calle. Corriendo como loco, maniático que ríe y llora por la acerca.

Tiene razón, de que me sirve seguir diciendo que voy a cuidarlo y quererlo como un hijo... si yo... YO lo veo de otra forma. El me ve de forma diferente.

-Levi ¡Yo te amo! –digo al extender mis manos a los costados, a punto de llegar al instituto y encontrármelo.

[Levi narra]

-Eren es un estúpido.

Digo, y tomo, un trago de la botella medio llena en mi mano. Por suerte, Salí en el carro.

Abro la boca y voy por el siguiente trago.

_Un insensato._

Bajo la botella, junto al líquido de terminar de esta. Jalo mi muñeca por mis labios.

_Regresó después de dos semanas y lo primero que hace el muy imbécil es besarme._

_Carajo, ni está molesto._

El único, que hierbe de rabia soy yo.

Giro mi vista a la cancha de raqueta y sin pensarlo me dejo caer contra el banco, poniendo un pie arriba y el otro abajo.

_Este lugar..._

Digo viéndolo de reojo, y con molestia.

_"¿Conmigo o en mi contra, Levi?"_

_No me trae bueno recuerdos. Será mejor que me vaya pronto._

Oigo los pasos del alguien acercándoseme.

-¿Qué mierda buscas? –hablo, en lo que se detiene frente a mí.

-Estaba buscándote toda la tarde. Tenía que decirte algo

-Pues habla ahora, o lárgate –Las estupidez de Smith me traen sin cuidado.

-Sé que para que entiendas mis sentimientos no hace falta que te lo repita con palabras –me habla sin pausa, demasiado rápido, como ni para entenderlo a la primera.

-¿Qué mierda? –Estoy pidiendo explicación y es cuando, jala mi mano. Me obliga a ponerme de pie, toma mi cintura por detrás con una mano. La botella se destroza en el suelo y a mis pies, mientras el abalanzo su rostro contra el mío para besarme.

_Joder, con este otro imbécil... No se cansa de que lo mande al diablo y patee sus sentimientos a diario, para hacer esto otra vez._

-Smith, suel··· -busco separarme, pero el maldito es grande y lleno de esteroides, me cuesta hacerlo a un lado o separarme.

-Vamos Levi, -me ínsita a inclinando mi cadera contra si -No es eso lo que tanto buscas, ¿un buen amante? –me cuenta... Este tipo,...

–Solo me falta saber si lo haces por quien creo que...

-Cállate de una vez y bésame, -Lo corto de plano –Hablas mucho. Hazlo de una vez, ¿no es eso por lo que me jodes?

Me observa, tengo el rostro neutral después de haberle levantado la ceja y fruncido el ceño.

Una verga que él me interesa en realidad él y lo sabe.

No estoy para que me traten de un niño que vacila su siguiente jugada.

Pero si empezó, con esto... pues que lo termine.

Tengo la libertad de hacer lo que se venga en gana.

Si quiere beber, besarme o follarme no me interesa.

Es cierto lo que dice,... Estoy buscando un amante.

El amor no vale nada y además es estúpido.

_Enséñame, ¿algo más divertido, Erwin...Smith?_

Mi pulgar se sobrepone en su labios, separando a hacia arriba al verlo fija y fieramente.

Sus labios se juntan con los míos. Mis manos van detrás su cuello y el sostiene una mano en mi espalda mientras la otra está asegurando mi nalga derecha.

Esto no me satisface para nada. Es un deslice, por decirlo. El contacto con otra persona no está mal.

Pero no es suficiente... mis dedos se cierran detrás de su nuca, como garras.

¿Por qué en momentos como este aun no dejo de pensar en ese castaño?

_Eren, eres un imbécil... Te ensañare que perdiste._

_Cásate con esa perra, y nunca volverás a verme._

Sus piernas ahorra encierran las mías, apoya su espalda contra mas mías y me obliga avanzar un paso en su dirección mientras su boca aun invade cavidad ajena.

Entre beso y beso, voy abriendo la boca. Mordiendo esos labios y volviendo a meterme entre su boca, para que la saliva cuelgue entre ambos.

Ah... mh... Eren...

-Levi –escucho mi nombre pronuncia con claridad.

Parte de mí no quiere ver atrás y descubrir al dueño de esa voz. Que se oye perfectamente como la Eren.

¿Esta triste? ¿Llorando? ¿Destrozado?

En dicho caso, hubiera cumplido mi meta.

Giro para verlo. Su cabello castaño, piel tostada y esos ojos verde esmeralda...

Esa mirada es... Ese no puede ser Eren.

[Eren narra]

No hay ni un solo milímetro en mí ser que no me diga que lo que estoy viendo no es un error.

¡Claro que lo es! Un error garrafal.

Sí, estoy muy consciente de que está pasando Y NO es un sueño.

Levi está parado al frente, a por lo menos veinte pasos de mi persona. Y NO solo, hay otro sujeto. Un hombre de su misma clase.

Ahora ni me interesa saber quién es, si lo reconozco, o he escuchado alguna vez su nombre.

-Levi...

Había dicho. Había soltado su nombre de entrada, para toparme con esa imagen que me deja helado al solo verlo.

Cómo ese hijo de puta está tocando a MI Levi.

Está tocándolo donde YO jamás me he atrevido a posar mi mano.

Está quitándole el aliento de formas que YO NO he intentado.

Mancilla y mal-toca su cuerpo SIN PUDOR ALGUNO.

SI. SOY IMBECIL, TONTO, IDIOTA, TORPE ¡TODO LO QUE QUIERAN AHORA!

Me confié demasiado... ¡Y Este es el precio!

Por NO decirle que estaba mal lo que hacía, que no me gustaba... ¡Que yo no toleraba verlo cerca de otra gente, GENTE QUE LO BESABA!

UNA COSA es que lo veo publicada en una fotografía y a kilómetros de distancia, en que NO PUEDO HACER NADA.

PERO...

Me muevo sin siquiera apartar la vista. Los puños se forman, voy contando hasta llegar a mi meta.

AHORA ESTA FRENTE A MI.

Cada paso que doy, lo siento como si el suelo se fragmentara a mi paso. Una mierda importaba si cuerpo se hacía pedazos, era de devorado, si tenía o no que tirar de cadenas en mis brazos, aun si la fuerza no era suficiente para avanzar y me arrancaba los brazos.

¡AUN SI DEBE CARGAR CON EL MUNDO ENCIMA!

¡AUN SI DEBA IR PRESO! ¡RESPONDER ANTE MI ABUELA!

HERIR... NO...ASESINAR. MATAR A UNA PERSONA.

PERDER EL RACIONICO.

DEJAR DE LADO MI HUMANIDAD. HACERME ALGO NO HUMANO.

ABANDONAR A MI FAMILIA ENTERA.

¡A ESE MALDITO ME LO DEVORO ENTERO!

LO MUELO A GOLPES. CONVIERTO SU CUERPO UN CADAVER Y MASA DEFORMADA DEBAJO DE MIS PIES.

DOS AÑOS...

¡748 DIAS!

Viendo encerrado a merced de hacerme esclavo Mikasa, por el bien de Levi...

Para que venga un hijo de malhecha verga a ¡ARREBATARME LO QUE ES MIO!

YO NO HE ESTADO LAMIENDO EL SUELO LOS ULTIMOS DIAS PARA QUE UN NIÑO DE NADA SE QUIERA APROVECHAR DE MI TESORO.

¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE PODÍA?

TOCARLO...

VERLO...

HABLARLE...

¡ATREVERSE A BESARLO!

Mis dientes crujen de ira pura. Jamás en ningún punto de mi larga vida había tenía tanta ganas de perder el control. Soltarme sin medir las consecuencias...

Lo quería... golpear, es poco...

Que sangre...

¡No me interesa!

NO, lo deseo muerto. Crujiendo sin vida por debajo de mis pies.

-¡LEVIIH! – Vocifero en alto planteado mi pie derecho al llegar. Una advertencia para que separen EN MI presencia.

Gira de inmediato, el otro chico no ha abierto los ojos y sigue poseyendo su cuerpo en sus manos. Saboreando sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

No hace falta que mis cejas desciendan. Ya están fruncidas hasta el fondo. Se ven como una U. Ya no hay inicio y fin de mis cejas. La persona caerá, ¡LE GUSTE O NO!

-E-re··· Mi mano toma preso en un garra su brazo. Tirando de Levi, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hacia atrás y por fuerza de los brazos del otro sujeto.

Parte de mis uñas hicieron enrojecer su piel, al tirar de él hacía a mí, queriendo casi arrancarle el brazo. Mandándolo directo a la lona tres pasos a mi detrás.

TODO LO QUE HICE NO FUE PARA ENVANO

¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ESTA PERSONA ME LO QUITE DE LAS MANOS!

Ni siquiera espero a que abra los ojos para verme, avanzo con el izquierdo, un paso y con el mi puño va espantar contra su mandíbula. Cae al suelo escuchando mi pregunta

-¡¿QUÉ PUTAS HACÍAS CON MI HIJO?!

-Eren ¡No!···

LEVI ¡ES MIO!

La voz de Levi no está en oportunidad de disuadirme peor aún actuar, cuando recién se levanta del sueño. Corre en mi dirección.

Tratando de aplacar mi ira.

-Señ···

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACÍAS AH?!

Por mis ojos parece salir llamas vivas, y la boca comienza a salivar. Todo en un estado casi autómata de mi cuerpo.

A MI FAMILIA ¡NADIE ME LA VA A QUITAR!

ANTES LO MATO.

Estoy por tirarle otro golpe cuando Levi se interpone, abrazándome del vientre y bajando mi mano.

Definitivamente esto NO es suficiente... Y yo con Levi tengo que hablar.

-Eren ya, pa··· lo cargo sobre mi hombro sin que pueda debatirme nada, me encamino al auto que vi estacionado.

-¡bájame! –lo escucho patalear, pero el móvil solo está a cinco pasos. Abro con una mano y con la otro lo tiro dentro del asiento de piloto.

-Diablos, maldita sea Ere··· -sigo mis acciones sin dar explicaciones. Metiéndome dentro del piloto igual, Levi entiende y a rastras se pasa al copiloto. En lo que voy arrancando sin darle tiempo de ponerse el cinturón.

Enciendo, y directo al acelerador. La calle, por suerte esta desierta en lo que vamos saliendo. Pero el centro no es así, y tengo que girar varias veces. De modo que se sujeta de donde puede hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-Frena mierda, -va poniendo ambas manos en la manija por sobre la ventana en el copilotó. No oigo razón, ni estoy escuchando sus palabras, solo es la rabia, que aún no sale del cuerpo y de la que me ocupo de liberar con el motor. Hasta llegar.

Pero ni así. El efecto, el rigor... la adrenalina sigue dispersa en mi cuero, yo aún tengo la sensación de fuerza. De querer lucha.

Frene de forma brusca, casi haciendo que se golpee la cabeza.

–Eren no va···

Ni apago el auto, abro la puerta y de nuevo sujeto su mano para tirar de él hacia afuera. Hace sonido de quejidos cuando es jaloneado a la puerta.

-Eren, ya... agh... duele ¡Carajo suelta! ¡Estás loco! Tengo clases y··· –Apenas menciona algo de la escuela y mi ojos se dilatan y fruncen de nueva cuenta.

No he terminado de sacar mi rabia, y ya sin nada más que ser dominado por mis instintos, lo arrojo contra la ventana por fuera de la casa. Se choca contra la pared, un golpe que lastima su espalda y lo tumba al suelo pero no lo deja inconsciente.

-¡ASI QUIERAS QUE TE VIERA!

Vocifero a los gritos al mirarlo lleno de enojo y frunciendo a un más la cejas, haciendo que las arrugar aparezcan en mi nariz.

YA... deberías saberlo Levi. ¡CON LOS CELOS NO SE JUEGA!

[Levi narra]

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! –exclamo al estar de pie.

Maldición ese golpe si había dolido.

Todos estos años tratándome con tanto cuidado, no pensé que tuviese tanta fuerza.

Me había costado contenerle cuando estaba por abalanzarse encima de Smith.

Maldita sea. Eren si puede ser una bestia cuando quiere.

Y esos ojos. Mierda, tengo que···

-DE ESTA MANERA ESPERAS QUE TE VEA

Su voz solo parece hablar a los gritos y en cólera.

-¡QUE TE TRATE COMO ESE ANIMAL AL QUE NO LE IMPORTABA COMERTE O NO!

Dejo de tocarme el hombro lesionado, ya que fue el primero que se estampo contra la pared. Estaba a punto de sonreír...

Asique no te gusta, ¿verdad?

No vas a permitir que yo...

-¡SE ACABO! ¡Se acabó! ¡A LA MIERDA CON TODA ESTA FARSA! –habla, abro los ojos, ¿de qué está hablando?

-Tantos años... confiando, ¡como un estúpido!

Sus puños se aprietan resaltando esos nudillos, estirando la piel, comprimiendo los músculos, al igual que quisiera hacerlos reventar de la presión que ejerce.

-Confiando, creyendo... en ti, ciegamente y estando malditamente seguro –Cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza para abrirlos y están cristalinos.

-...de que Levi ¡NO ERA CAPAZ DE TRAICIONARME!

Retrocedo un paso... No...o tal vez sí. No estoy seguro. Me siento descolocado. Y al segundo siguiente un dolor en el pecho.

¿Qué? Ha...

Eren...Mi Eren, estaba diciendo que soy una persona asquerosa, que no debió confiar en mi...

Me estrujo el pecho, como si me hubieran dado un disparo en el corazón y levanto la vista para verlo. Resoplando de rabia... y preparando los puños.

Maldito... ¿Cómo se...atreve?

-¡No vas a volver al instituto! ¡No vas a volver a las giras!

Él puede cruzar la línea ¡Y YO NO!

-¡Vas prohibirme cantar! ¡NO VAS A PROHIBIRME NADA! –avanzo dos pasos hasta su persona y le tiro el primer golpe.

-¡SI LO HARE! –Me responde al ponerse de pie y regresarme el golpe. Su labio sangra y de mí, la nariz.

-No te metas en mi vida, ¡Eres mi padre no mi pareja!

-¡Como tu padre te ordeno que te alejes de él!

-¡Un carajo Jaeger! –retrocedo otro paso y de nuevo al frente para continuar el dialogo a golpes -¡¿A ti que te afecta lo que yo haga, bastardo?!

Frunzo el ceño al verlo en el suelo.

-¡Si tú vas a casarte con esa maldita YO PUEDO ESTAR CON QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA!

Eren se va poniendo de pie, por su nariz comienza a verse unos hilillos de sangre saliendo y su rostro ahora se ve maltratado y magullado. Aun así, se limpia la sangre con la manga

-¡NO LO HARÁS! –trata de golpearme, pero esta vez lo esquivo en un giro hacia la derecha, dándole una patada en el estómago, viéndolo caer al suelo.

-Lo hare, es mi decisión y mi vida... Tú no tienes derecho de···

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! –Me interrumpe, entonces va levantado su rostro del suelo, con esos ojos que no paran de retarme y contradecir todas mis palabras -...Yo... Nunca lo permitiré.

Va apoyándose en un brazo para ponerse de pie, aun sujetando su vientre.

-¡LEVI NO PUEDE ESTAR CON NADIE MÁS!

Achico los ojos, los puños vuelven a apretarse, camino en su dirección para darle una paliza al gritarle en respuesta.

-TÚ... BASTARDO, ¡¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO PARA DARME ORDENES?! –Apenas se ponía de pie, y lo devolvería hacer tragar polvo otra vez

-¡EN TU RELACIÓN Y LA MIA NO HAY NINGUNA DIFERENCIA!

El rostro de Eren se elevaba hacia arriba y atrás, observando el cielo, para caer de espaldas. Más no sucede. Gira su pie derecho, para estabilizar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que está preparando el golpe, regresando con la misma fuerza que lo mande. Avanzado un paso después de mi rostro colisionará contra sus nudillos y me mandara a estrellarme contra el pasto húmedo, por fuerza de la casa y a dos pasos de la pared, mientras escuchaba.

-¡SI LO HAY! ¡Porque yo no la quiero a ella TE QUIERO A TÍ!

Desplomado en el suelo y con la mitad de la cara ardiéndome, es que vuelvo a levantarme. Lo veo parado, a unos cinco pasos de donde me hallaba tendido.

-¡MALDITO! –Sin pensarlo me abalanzó en su contra.

Eren recibe el impacto en su vientre. Tratando de pararme mi bruto ataque dejando un rastro de tierra en los zapatos, luego sus brazos hallan la forma de atraparme, de nuevo frente a frente, con ambos rostros cubiertos de la sangre nuestra y ajena sobre la piel.

Respirando frenticos por ambas partes. Yo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Eren por sonreír... pero... Eren relaja la vista, comprendiendo cosas por su parte tal vez, dirigiendo su rostro a mi persona con intención de ¡Besarme!

Dilato los ojos, junto a ello, descargando un detonante en mi interior que gruñe por evitarlo. Evitar en momento y realizar aquella maniobra que aprendí en mi niñez.

Mano izquierda en el cuello, mano derecha a su hombro. Sabiendo perfectamente que esta debería cortar su cuello. Pero lo que estoy buscando es alejarlo ahora, giro a la inversa para escapar de sus brazos luego de haberlo empujado sin conseguir trancar sus piernas para que cayera... por lo que...

Su rostro se gira a buscarme, yo lo recibo con una patada que lo manda contra el suelo de un solo golpe, casi rodillazo. Como si hubieran estrellado su cráneo contra la pared, cae como un tronco, muerto de espaldas.

Yo de pie a su delante. Enseñándole mis espaldas.

-...Acaba conmigo –escuchó por su parte. Tiene los brazos extendidos a los costados, crucificado y exhalando su último aliento al ver el cielo, me lo comunica.

-Tks. –Doy por respuesta. No caería en sus tretas... y aun en más... Siento que soy el que más va perdiendo ahora.

Los mechones largos caen contra mis ojos al ver abajo, pero sin girarme. Permaneciendo aun de espaldas contra su persona.

-Hoy me lo dices ¿y mañana? –Murmuro con fastidio y pena -No cambiaran tus palabras, ah...

Silencio sigue siendo mi respuesta, tal vez en el fondo hay un suspirar por eco.

-Mentiroso, -pronuncio y busco ofenderlo, hallándome un poco más calmado, apaciguado, ya no con ira ni enérgico... sino con poca fuerza y voluntad.

-...Nunca me viste de otra forma.

-No es cierto, yo... -se iba sentando en el suelo.

-¡No me quieres! –gruño al dar la vuelta y encararlo

-Ella ya te alejo de mí, entre nosotros ya no existe nada más ¡Tú vas a largarte con esa mujer!

Mierda, me arden los ojos... se suponía que ya no podía llorar más.

-Claro que no, -Está de pie y trata de avanzar hacia mí para decírmelo -yo siempre voy···

-¡MIENTES! –Vocifero y las lágrimas revientan de mis ojos cayendo como una cascada continua. -Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que ¡estarías conmigo y solo me hiciste a un lado!

-¡No Levi! –Me contradice -Yo solo quería cuidarte de ella···

-¡LÁRGATE CON ELLA! –Estoy artos de sus mentiras. No se cansa de inventar excusas -Ibas a abandonarme desde un principio.

Sus ojos se abren, los míos estaban cerrados al inicio de gritarlo, pero he vuelvo a abrirlos. Su imagen es difusa, se aclara y vuelvo a verla borrosa.

Pero no he terminado.

O tal vez si...

Este es el fin.

¡YA TODO ACABO!

-Eres un mentiroso y siempre me mentiste.

Cada palabra, cada reconocimiento, cada frase, cada alago, cumplido, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada risa o llanto suyo, cada mirada, cada beso...

TODO ¡TODO FUE MENTIRA!

¡Eren no me quería a su lado! Ni siquiera me amaba...

Es a la otra mujer a la que le daba todo... la besa, la abraza, le regalaba su sonrisa, y ¡Es a ella a quien haría feliz!

-¡Fui un tonto! –mi quiebro al igual que cristal contra el suelo sin forma alguna de poder repararlo a tiempo – ¡Como me fui a pensar que podía tener una familia contigo!

El rostro de Eren no tiene descripción entre pavor e incredulidad o tal vez sorpresa no pasa. Su expresión se quiebra, al igual que yo está llorando, pero con un nudo tan grande en la garganta que no sabe cómo responder a mis palabras de todo lo que grito.

\- ¡TÚ NUNCA SERÁS MI PADRE!

A mis espaldas, de pronto sentí crujirse algo.

Mas no tenía tiempo de ver, voy corriendo de nuevo. Por la calle desierta... no. Aunque hay un par de personas en estas. No me interesa, son figuras difusas que rebasó sin esfuerzo.

Puta... Mierda...

¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

Estaba seguro que Eren no iba perdonarme, después de esto.

Ahora sí. Si, lo lastime con toda la intención.

Dije todo la maldita verdad.

Lo había golpeado y besado, y aun así me atrevo a abandonarlo, otra vez.

Llego a toser varias veces, entre gemido y llanto. Arde, la garganta arde, el corazón pesa, las piernas duelen.

¿A dónde mierdas voy?

Ni siquiera soy de aquí.

No tengo el dinero suficiente para marcharme, por lo que deshago la idea de verme sentado en una terminal, esperando mi avión.

Huyendo de mi único hogar, arrojando la vida que forme gracias a él.

A su oportunidad, cariño y apoyo.

Para volver a ser···

Suena el claxon de un carro a menos de dos pasos de mí delante.

-¡HA! –Me apresuro a reaccionar para salir de su camino, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. Termina arrastrando parte de mi cuerpo, mándenme para arriba y adelante.

Caigo de espaldas contra el concreto, sintiendo completamente inútil... luego dolor, y por ultimo esa voz en un eco que me llama mientras yo exhalaba mi vida.

Esa voz. Su voz...

-¡LEVI!

* * *

**✿ ↓ ✿ Recta Final: 10 / 3 ✿ ↓✿**

**Oh, por la madre... ¡OH, POR LA MADRE!**

**Hasta yo me quede con ganas de mas, ...Siento que me pase de le raya con Eren, pero es que el también tiene su carácter y razón para hacerlas cosas...Pido que no me lo bullyineen tanto, jeje x'D**

**Pero por fin, se acabó el drama ¡Comienza el desenlace!**

**¡Que empiece lo excitante, jeje! ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ**

**Con la publicación de este capítulo de Catarsis. Quiero decirles, que se preparen... pues, a partir de ahora las cosas avanzaran rápido.**

**No quiero marear a nadie. Y no es que me tarde porque quiera la publicación, cada capítulo tenía algo oculto y desde el próximo. Estos ya van saliendo a la luz.**

**Por lo que no es de extrañar, que haiga giros. Prepárense.**

**Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que hecho y será sincera, quería dividirlo en dos, pero neeeee...**

**Muchas vueltas, Y ¡Yo quiero de una vez empezar con el desenvolvimiento!**

**En resumidas, esta es la parte "más interesante" del Fanfic. Por lo que se han desvelado leyendo la ternura, amor, entrega y rechazo... y algunas dado cuenta, de los "detallitos" que se me han escapado, y eso que le da tanta intriga a todo.**

**Estoy muy segura de que no las defraudare en cuento al final. Lo ido puliendo...demasiado.**

**Espero darle una merecida sorpresa, queridas y adoradas lectoras...**

**¡Las aprecio mucho, Es enserio!**

**Ando sensible, por estar de Happy... Cuando en mi cumple me pongo actualizar, pero la verdad quería mucho hacerlo**

**¡Cuánto con su apoyo, cariño y esos lindos comentarios!**

**Y como siempre, hare mi maldad de la pregunta al final de capítulo, con semi-spolier ajajaja**

**: ¿Creen que Levi está vivo? ¿Salió ileso? ¿Paralitico? ¿O cuadripléjico?**

**Me voy antes de que me alcance una chancla~**

**Cuídense y tengan un bello día ✿**

**Nana-chan.**


	36. Anuncio

**.COMUNICADO.**

* * *

**_Hola Lectores de mis historias, vengo a darles un pequeño anuncio. Como sabrán, me he retrasado más de lo que debería en la publicación del siguiente capítulo y eso se debe a un problema familiar y económico, que ha surgido en mi familia hace como 3 años._**

**_ Mi madre en éste momento esta delicada de salud, y yo como estudiante de medicina, hija mayor de la familia estoy en el tránsito de acompañarla en sus revisiones, etc._**

**_Por lo que estoy escasa de tiempo, y muy aparte también ando iniciando otro semestre en la Universidad. _**

**_Estoy repartiendo mi tiempo de aquí - para allá, siendo sincera en este momento no tengo cabeza para pensar tranquilamente. Lo cual también ha ido afectando mi salud. _**

**_Creí que "estaría bien" y podría con todo, pero la verdad. No estoy pudiendo. _**

**_NO QUIERO ABANDONAR, eso lo dejo en claro. Esta una "pausa" podría decirse. _**

**_A mi madre la operan esta semana, y debo estar con ella en su proceso de recuperación (Lo cual asumo tardará unos meses)._**

**_Esta historia es especial para mí, _****_es una de mis favoritas _****_y si ahora la pauso es por causas mayores._**

**_Tengo casi la mayoría del Capítulo, unos 6400 y algo, por lo que no crean que lo dejare así no más._**

**_Les agradezco por acompañarme tanto tiempo y por el lindo cariño y recibimiento que he tenido aquí en Wattpad. _**

**_No me abandonen quiero volver, pido que me dispense por esta ocasión y…Esperen un poco más._**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer esta nota! ¡LAS AMODORO MUCHO!_**

**_En serio, aprecio mucho a cada uno de los votos y comentarios que me dejan. _****.･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.**

**_¡Se me cuidan! Coman bien, abríguense. Besos y enormes abrazos. _**

**_-Nanariko-chan 3_**


End file.
